


Started out as a bit of fun.

by Auroraborealis22



Series: A SERIES OF IMPRACTICAL EVENTS [6]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 186,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraborealis22/pseuds/Auroraborealis22
Summary: Destiny is real. And she's not mild-mannered. She will come around and hit you in the face and knock you over, and before you know what hit you, you're naked- stripped of everything you thought you knew and everything you thought you didn't know- and there you are! A bloody nose, bruises all over you, and naked. And it's the most beautiful thing. C. Joybell C.





	1. Here without you.

Arriving home alone, Sal flipped his hoodie up over his head as he dashed quickly around his parked car. Soft, slow rain still fell from the sky spitting on his right hand as he pointed his key fob at the vehicle. It's lights flashed as it locked. Sal dodged the scattered puddles on his path as he headed up to his front door. In his hall, Sal kicked his snickers off and hung his slightly damp hoodie on the end of the stair. Turning his eyes, Sal slowly surveyed the hall, before coming to rest on three small plastic figures lined up side by side on the hall table. He took two quick steps over and picked one of the figures up turning it around in his fingers. During Dee's second week in New York, their fifth day together, they'd stumbled upon the gumball machine outside the diner they'd just eaten breakfast in. It had taken up most of the sidewalk, and on impulse, Sal had begun to feed the monstrous thing with quarters. A dozen or so gumballs later, the sugar coating getting a little sticky against their palms they'd laughed cramming their mouths full of gumballs one after the other. The gumballs had rattled against their teeth before Dee and Sal had crunched through the sugar coating. As well as the gum they'd got a collection of six small green plastic army soldiers. They'd split them; he'd got three and Dee had three. Sal placed the figure back down smiling to himself at the memory of Dee, the huge bubble she'd blown with the gum burst across her face the sticky mess stuck to her nose.  
Sal moved down the hall to the kitchen. He rested his body against the door jamb paralysed for a second his mind reeling. He could have sworn he could hear soft barely perceivable humming. Foolishly his eyes had expected to find Dee in the kitchen. His jaw fell a little when he found she wasn't stood at the sink elbow deep in soapy water, or sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee, dark eyes glinting at him from over the rim of her mug. Sal groaned in frustration with himself at the tricks his mind was playing on him and moved away back into the hall. Turning the key in the front door, Sal trudged up the stairs with a heavy, slow tread.  
Undressed Sal headed for his bathroom to take a shower. He let the scolding water cleanse his body. Sal sat on the edge of his bed after his shower a towel wrapped around his middle. His skin felt clean and smooth, moist and tingling red from the hot heat of the water. He dried himself feeling the teeny bit of breeze from the open window on his cooling skin. Opening a drawer, Sal reached in expecting to pull out his pyjamas, but instead, he found his fingers holding Dee's neatly folded blue cotton shirt. It was the one she'd worn that first night. It unfurled in his hands as Sal held it between his fingers. His nose flared taking in the scent from the shirt, Dee's scent. It was a certain unidentifiable scent that was just Dee. It was a mix of whatever she washed her hair with and something that Sal found impossible to describe yet really liked. It made him miss her even more.  
Later dressed in his pyjamas, Sal sat on his sofa waiting. His phone was on the coffee table within easy reaching distance his eyes stared at it, almost willing it to ring. Everything in his house just felt so wrong. His ears seemed to strain, listening for her tread on the stair or her voice whispering in his ear. But it was no use. He tried to reason with his stupid brain. He knew she wasn't here anymore; it was just that without Dee nothing felt right. Sal felt like he'd lost a part of himself. Dee's shirt was hooked over his arm when his phone had begun buzzing at him. The stop over in Toronto was two hours; they spent some of that time talking before Sal eventually let Dee go. The call ended. Sal held his phone in his fingers staring at the ' call ended ' message until it disappeared. He watched TV for an hour or so, but couldn't focus his mind. He ate without tasting and drank whiskey, letting the fiery scotch numb his bones. The scotch soothed his physical and mental aches, yet his emotional longings remained raw. He decided to quit and go to bed. Sal fell asleep instantly, Dee's shirt wrapped around his arms like a small child's comforter.

 

Dee plonked herself down into the plane seat with a heavy sigh. Her carry-on stowed in the overhead compartment. She hadn't moved out of terminal three after her flight had landed in Toronto. Collecting her baggage, she'd had it rechecked at the connection drop off belt then had headed for departures. After speaking to Sal, she'd nursed a coffee in Starbucks and had spent some time in Relay picking a book to read for the seven-hour flight home. She turned her head towards the window watching the belly of the plane being loaded with different sized multicoloured baggage. Dee sensed someone coming to sit in the seat next but one to her's. Turning Dee smiled politely at the elderly woman settling herself into the seat. She was small, and Dee noticed that her feet didn't reach the floor but swung in the air from her seat like a childs. Dee found herself looking into the most dazzling pair of lacy sapphire blue eyes sunk into a small round wrinkled face. She had the look of a woman who had seen a lot of life and took no nonsense. The woman extended a deeply wrinkled hand across the spare seat between them. Dee lifted hers in response, the woman's fingers wrapping around hers firmly her palm feeling cool and dry against Dee's. A voice over the speakers announced that it was time to buckle up. Dee made sure her tray table was locked up and gripped the armrests for dear life. She wasn't scared of flying; she just didn't particularly like the takeoff and landing part.  
Dee raised her hand stifling a yawn. God, she felt so tired. The voice came again over the speaker to say they were safe and Dee and the elderly woman unbuckled their seat belts. Dee reached over for the blanket that lay on the spare seat between herself and the elderly woman. With the blanket draped over her shoulders Dee leant her head back and just like that, she fell asleep.  
Dee awoke not sure how long she'd been asleep a flight attendant smiling a wide dazzling all teeth smile at her.  
"Skye here says the in-flight meals on the way round dear." Dee blinked into the elderly woman's blue eyes her gaze resting on her hands. She held a pair of knitting needles. They clicked together rhythmically as she came to the end of the row. Stopping she wrapped the partly knitted garment around the needles. "It's okay; I got checked through security before I boarded the flight. I mean do I look like a terrorist? I'm not likely to run amuck up and down the aisles with my size four and a halves now am I? I'm eighty - eight you know." The woman chuckled as she rammed the needles into her ball of wool. "I think...." She began in a stage whisper her eyes watching the flight attendant move away."That Skye maybe isn't her actual name. I mean it's just too perfect don't you think? A flight attendant named Skye? She's probably a Doris or a Mabel." She stated in a matter of fact tone her eyes glinting as Dee suppressed a smile.  
Dee flipped her tray table down at the same time as the elderly woman. A different flight attendant passed the food trays to each of them. The salmon was good, the carrots and potatoes that accompanied it nothing special.  
"What the bloody hell's this!" Exclaimed the elderly woman she was digging her fork into the iceberg lettuce and red cabbage that Dee surmised was in disguise as a salad. "I'm not a rabbit! As for this....." She continued picking up the bread roll. "It's as hard as a bleedin' rock!" and to show this she hit the tray table with it, it didn't even crumble. "I'll just break my dentures trying to eat that thing. Would you like my chocolate bar, dear?" She asked Dee holding out the chocolate over the spare seat towards her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, go on take it, I prefer the cookies."  
"Would you like mine then?" Dee smiled accepting the chocolate then holding out her cookies. "Seems only fair, one for the other."  
"That's very kind of you......"  
"Oh Dee, my names Dee."  
"Well, hello there Dee, I'm Martha, Martha Moss." And she extended her hand out to Dee over the empty seat in the same way she'd done before Dee had fallen asleep earlier. "Miss, miss, " Martha called to a passing flight attendant. "Can I get two white wines please?" The drinks were passed to Martha as she took them with a polite 'thank you'. She passed one to Dee. " This Jardine de la Vigna Elise Chardonnay 2006 is a pretty decent drop of plonk. Don't ever try the red on this flight Dee, it's murky and has a God damn bloody awful after taste."  
"Do you travel long haul from Toronto often Martha?" Dee asked with a chuckle.  
"Twice a year to see my sister since my husband Erwin passed. Don't know why I bother, though. Silly old cows ninety-one and deaf as a door post but families, family I suppose. I was a war bride you know. Married my Erwin in '45 just after VE day. I was sixteen, and he was nineteen. My dad had a fit, bless him." She sighed then her eyes staring into the back of the chair in front as she seemed to recall a distant memory. "We were married sixty years.I really miss the daft old sod." She went quite for a moment. "I'm a Great-Granny twice over you know Dee." She took a sip of her wine. "Think I'm gonna try and catch forty winks Dee honey. I don't want to prattle on and bore you to death." Martha settled down in her seat draping a blanket over her shoulders. She shut her eyes and was soon snoring softly.  
Dee tried to read the book from Relay. She'd thought it looked like it had an interesting cover but the story seemed as dull as dishwater. Her brain seemed to be having trouble concentrating on the words as Dee realised she'd read the same paragraph on the same page twice. She tried once again to get into the plot as slowly a feeling of utter sadness began growing in her chest creeping through her whole body. She felt her chin begin to tremble, like a child's as slow desolate tears ran from her eyes dripping steadily onto the book, blurring the text. Dee yanked her glasses off in frustration blinking her lashes as the book slipped from her fingers and landed with a thud on the floor. She felt like such an idiot dissolving into tears for no reason. Her throat hurt with the effort of stifling the sobs that threatened to burst from her throat. Dee found a tissue thrust at her then held between wrinkled fingers.  
"Hope he's worth it..." Martha whispered as Dee took the tissue with thanks. "...If a guy makes you cry he'd better be worth crying for. Is he?" Dee glanced at Martha through her wet lashes. "Do you love him?" Dee was slightly taken aback. She hadn't admitted that to herself yet she wasn't ready to admit it to a complete stranger. " Don't answer that Dee honey. I'm always being told I'm too nosy, sticking my beak in where it don't belong." She smiled at Dee. "Anyway I don't need to ask, I can see you do.I can see it in your eyes. I've seen that look before. It was the day my Erwin was shipped home, and I locked myself in my bedroom. I sat and stared at my reflection in my dressing table mirror for hours; then I cried my eyes out. I missed him so much I thought my heart would break." Dee blew her nose and standing she excused herself and headed for the toilets. Sitting on the closed lid of the loo, she clasped her hand tightly over her mouth. Muffled sobs wrecked against her chest as she let the pent up emotion out. After her sobbing had calmed, Dee stood to stare at herself in the mirror. Red, tear-rimmed eyes stared back at her. She splashed her red blotchy, mottled cheeks with water wiping the tears from her cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Tapping her fingernails against the small metal sink, Dee let out a long slow breath. She knew she looked a complete mess, but knew she could do nothing about it. Slipping the latch of the cubicle across, and with head held high she returned to her seat. She was beyond caring if the rest of the passengers stared at her.  
Getting herself comfy once again in her seat Dee found her hands balled into tight fists in her lap nails digging into the soft flesh of her palms. She drew in a shuddering breath as the pain of their separation rippled through her body. She was adamant she wasn't going to cry again. Martha didn't push her questioning of Dee any further. Instead she tucked the blanket around her shoulders and was soon snoring softly to herself again. Smiling to herself, Dee decided to focus on the positives. She lay back her blanket draped across her body and closing her eyes remembered. Dee remembered everything they'd shared, every moment and every touch over the past few weeks. Dee's heart raced as she remembered their first night together, a soft smile playing on her lips. Her eyelids had fluttered closed as she recalled his face above hers as she'd stared into his sexy green eyes. Soon Dee dropped off to sleep again.  
Waking Dee found the plane dark and quiet the only sound the engines gentle hum. Her head was resting on something soft as she slowly opened her eyes blinking in a moment of disorientation. The spare seat between herself and Martha was now occupied. Head on the person's shoulder Dee's hand stilled when she realised it was resting against the persons bulging crotch.  
"Don't stop Dee; I was just starting to enjoy that."Dream Sal whispered into Dee's ear. Dee jerked up fast staring into dream Sal's face, her features relaxing almost immediately.  
"I fell asleep thinking about you."  
"And now here I am."  
"I'm glad you're back in my dreams again Sal. I thought you'd left them for good."  
" Nah, I never left Dee. I'm in here..." Dream Sal said tucking her hair behind her ear gently sweeping the side of her temple as he did it. "In here too." Dream Sal added his finger trailing over her cheek, down her neck stopping at the place where her heart beat fast against her chest his eyes twinkling into hers. " I know this is your dream, and it's up to you but......"  
"Oh I know what's on your mind Mr. Just kiss me, I'd rather save joining that particular club for real Sal if we ever get the chance."  
"Your call." Dream Sal shrugged leaning his face close to Dee's. Their eyes lingered briefly as dream Sal leant in and kissed her in the low light of the plane. Dee felt her body climb then slide onto dream Sal's lap. He rubbed one hand up and down her spine sending shivers through her body. Her fingernails traced the base of his neck as dream Sal kissed her softly his other hand travelling under her top. Tongues gliding over each other their moans echoed within each other's mouths feeling their need for each other increase. Dream Sal's right hand was in her bra caressing and squeezing, Dee's hard nipple pushed into his palm. Dream Sal pinched the hard bud between his index finger and thumb. She wanted to feel his mouth on her bare breast taking her hard nipple with his lips. Dee felt a sudden shooting pain travelling down the middle of her back. Sitting straight up eyes wide she found the seat belt digging uncomfortably into her spine.  
Snuggled in her seat the blanket twisted around her body she felt Martha ' s sapphire blue eyes blinking owlishly at her a smile crinkling the corners of her wrinkled mouth.  
"That must have been some dream you just had then Dee honey. I'd say your fellas most defiantly worth it if he makes you feel like that." She gave a long wistful sigh. "Oh, those were the days." Martha sighed reaching for her knitting again as Dee smiled feeling the blush warm on her cheeks. Yeah, she, though, Sal was definitely worth it. 

 

 

Dee's flight touched down at Heathrow at 08.15 am. Coming out of customs her eyes searched until she found the signs for the Heathrow Express that would take her to Paddington station.Walking down the boarding bridge with Martha to passport control Dee had fished her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. Passport control was quick. Dee had walked with Martha following the yellow signs to Arrivals/Baggage reclaim. She helped Martha haul her luggage off the carousel when their flight number showed up on the information screens.  
"Stop your fussing Maurice!" Dee turned at the sound of Martha ' s voice. A tall, lanky man, with a slight pot belly and an appalling comb over was trying to take Martha ' s hand luggage out of her grasp. It looked like she'd already relinquished her trolly case as it was firmly in the man's grasp trundling along beside him on its four wheels. Martha had told Dee she was being picked up by her nephew, and Dee suppressed a laugh as Martha slapped his hand away none too gently. Seeing Dee, Martha raised her hand into the air waving it frantically at Dee at the same pulling a frustrated expression in her nephew's direction. Dee lifted her hand, gave Martha a goodbye wave and stepping onto the escalator watched Martha disappear from view. She only had to wait a couple of minutes for the Heathrow Express to pull in. Dee stowed her luggage plonked herself down into one of the plush purple seats and slipped her phone out to call Sal.  
"Hello." He answered after only one ring and Dee's heart leap at the sound of his voice. "Oh, babe I miss you so much. You okay? How was the flight?"  
" I'm okay. I miss you too; the flight was......interesting..."  
"Interesting? In what way?"  
"Well, I had this dream........."

It must have been the whisky that had done it, but Sal had slept through his set alarm. Sal's sleeping form was curled into the fetal position his subconscious mind conjuring up a touch, her touch. The touch he longed for. Shoulders, arms, the curve of breast, hips and legs so close, so very close. Fingers gently caressing his right arm, starting from the back of his hand moving up to his shoulder. Trailing across his chest too and fro moving upwards, up his neck over his chin and onto his lips. A gentle touch tracing the outline of his lips caressing them before withdrawing then replacing them with soft lips. Mouths mashed together, tongues duelling, breathing ragged. The faint stirring of consciousness dragged Sal from his dream state. His left arm slid across the empty side of the bed his fingers trying to connect but finding nothing. Slowly Sal realised he was in bed on his own the alarm on his phone trilling at him. He'd set it to go off at five-minute intervals. He'd slept through it four times. Reaching for his phone, Sal sighed with relief. She hadn't called while he'd still been asleep. What a complete fuck up he was, but then Sal had reasoned he had been thinking about Dee, so he could be excused, couldn't he? Fully awake but groggy, Sal waited for Dee's call.

Dee walked out of Paddington Station a cool breeze on her cheek, morning light shining in her eyes. She joined the hustle and bustle of bodies on the pavement flowing with the crowd as she headed for Paddington Tube Station. Police sirens wailed, a car horn honked, the chatter of people and the rhythmic sound of footsteps hitting the pavement filled Dee's ears as traffic sped past. She caught the Circle Line Tube to St Pancras. Dee hitched the handles of her hand luggage higher onto her shoulder her suitcase rattling along beside her on the upper level of St Pancras Station. She could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee as she approached The Curious Pig. Dee ordered a coffee and sat outside on the Grand Terrace of St Pancras Station. Bright Autumn light flooded the area through the glass domed ceiling as Dee watched the passing commuters. She had half an hour to kill before her train left Platform two. Dee swiped a glance at her watch. With no delays and both train and bus running on time, she could be home for two thirty. Dee took a sip of the coffee a heavy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.  
As soon as the train pulled into the station, the waiting passengers on the platform rushed to get onto the train. Dee folded the newspaper she'd been skimming through and pushed it into her hand luggage. Standing Dee swung it onto her shoulder in one fluid movement. Gripping hold of the suitcase handle she walked purposely towards the waiting train. Dee choose an empty part of the train to sit in hoping nobody would come and sit too close and try to talk to her. She wasn't feeling in the mood to strike up and maintain a conversation she had no interest in with a stranger on this part of her journey home. Dee was feeling the need to shut herself off with her thoughts. Her thoughts were predominated by one thing. How the heck was she going to tell the girls about Sal, and what would their reaction be? Dee had no idea how to breach the subject. Should she jump right in and tell them? Or should she tentatively test out how they felt about the idea of a new relationship for her before she said anything?  
These thoughts were still whiring around in her head as she trundled her suitcase down the pavement that ran along the side of her house. The front door faced onto the busy main road. Dee had left the house three weeks previously through the back door and garden having locked and deadbolted the front door. A patch of grass ran the length of the backyard on one side, grey paving slabs on the other side ran up the house to her back door. The washing line sagged limply between the two poles the prop laying across the lawn. Dee reached to slide the bolt across the back gate her eyes gazing critically over at the bins. Something just didn't feel right. Dee slowed her step edging cautiously up to the back door. Two terracotta planters trailing the last summer blooms of Verbena, Begonia and Lobelia over their sides had been moved. Dee's face froze in horror, eyes staring wide at the splintered mess of her back door. The frame showed the signs of brutal force where someone had levered a crowbar against the lock, the strike plate of the lock pushed right through to gain entry. Dee's hand flew across her mouth as she felt the trembling beginning to take over her whole body. Delving into her pocket for her phone she felt physically sick as with shaking fingers she dialled 999.

 

Brandon's large hand slipped from where it had rested on Kim's waist to land heavily on the mattress where Kim had just lain. Easing herself away from his sleeping form Kim, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Yawning Kim pulled on a pair if PJ shorts and a vest top. Shrugging on her short black silk kimono, Kim padded barefoot slowly around the floor to ceiling windows taking in the view. The huge Master Suite with its king size bed and full sitting area was bigger than the whole of Kim and Lucy ' s flat in Manchester just on its own, plus room to spare.  
Kim dodged the pile of discarded luggage by the door. There was an eerie hush about the place as she walked down the open staircase. Coming into the living area of the penthouse condo that topped the 40 storey Ritz Carlton Hotel her eyes travelled around the room. Kim passed the two large pop art canvasses on the far wall as she wandered around. Once again Kim walked slowly around taking in the panoramic views of the Hudson River and the Statue of Liberty. She poked her head into the guest bedroom but found it was empty. Nate had drawn the short straw the night before. Whereas the other three band members would have whinged miserably about being lumbered with the guest bedroom Nate had just taken the outcome of their rock, paper, scissor battle in his stride. Kim's sharp dark eyes spied his dirty striped vest from the day before laying in a heap on the floor next to his open suitcase and decided to search him out. Passing the other downstairs bedroom, Kim could hear Cal snoring through the door. She'd gone straight to bed the night before as had Nate, tiredness consuming her body almost as soon as they'd walked into the condo. Cal, Jared and Brandon, however, had gone in search of a bar and had rolled in at stupid o'clock that morning. Kim headed into the kitchen area in search of a glass. Finding a stack of tumblers in a cupboard, Kim held one under the tap and poured herself a drink of water. Raising her eyes, she saw Nate. Gulping another mouthful of water, Kim tipped the rest down the sink and made her way out of the kitchen area. The gleaming herringbone hardwood flooring felt cold and smooth against her bare feet as she climbed the single step to join Nate on the terrace.  
"Hey, Nate." She came to stand at his shoulder taking in the fact he was wearing the tatty faded denim shirt again. Like he had done every day since Kim had hooked up with Brandon.  
"Amazing! Don't you think Kim? " he asked the question of her his golden brown eyes never leaving the skyline. "Get's me right here." he sighed swopping the cigarette he held over to his left hand as he splayed his right hand out across his chest."It's majestic and beautiful at the same time it just blows my mind." Nate drew on the ciggie filling his lungs before passing it to Kim.  
"Are you missing Moose?" Asked Kim passing the ciggie back to Nate after taking a long deep drag."Why exactly was his visa denied? Brandon won't say."  
"That's 'cause Brandon don't really know. Moose was a naughty boy back in the day. Bunking off from school lead to petty thieving and shoplifting, which in turn resulted in burglary. He got off on it, till he got caught. He got banged up for a stretch, way before the band came together. Means he's got a criminal record, he's an 'undesirable' Kim can't set foot on American soil." Nate took a last long drag of the almost spent ciggie stubbing it out in the ashtray he held. "That's why before we hit the studio we've gotta find a new drummer get them familiar with our stuff all in just a month. This place is leased till two weeks before Christmas. Then it's Sayonara baby to all this." Nate sighed again indicating the view with a nod of his head amber flecks glinting in his golden brown eyes as they scanned over the skyline. "You hungry Kim?" he asked walking across the terrace to head back in. "What say you and me head out for some breakfast? Leave Sleepy, Dozy, and Grumpy to catch some more Z's".  
"Yeah, okay. Give me about fifteen Nate." She called after his retreating back as he nodded his hand raised in response. Clouds drifted slowly across the blue sky, the air cool and still. Kim dragged her fingers through her long straight black hair recalling snippets of a conversation from three months back.  
"It's difficult Kim to describe what it's like to live in Manhatten really. ." Murr's voice echoed in her memory as she cast her mind back to that lazy Sunday afternoon back in June when they'd spent the best part of the day in bed together. Bright summer sunlight had tried to force through the drawn curtains of her bedroom as Murr had stared at her ceiling his right arm cradled under his head. " It has an energy, a vibrancy that can't be matched Kim, I fuckin' love it. Manhatten ' s an incredible place. If you ever get the chance to live and experience Manhatten you should. Don't even give it a second thought."  
"Can't see that ever happening." She'd replied, and Kim huffed to herself then smiling at the memory as she stepped off the terrace back into the condo. Of cause, all this right now, being in Manhatten, living this dream for real was all down to Murr. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be here enjoying this view of the Manhatten skyline for herself.


	2. Kept so well hidden.

Eyelids closing heavily over her clear grey eyes, the image of the mural on Doctor Davidsons wall imprinted on her shut lids, Carly could almost imagine that she was in the wood. She felt calmed, hypnotised even as she imagined walked through the dappled shade of the woodland. Breathing in Carly could almost smell the earthiness of fallen wet leaves and hear the sharp snap of twigs snapping under her feet. Curious sounds and weird noises echoed around as Carly imagined straining to listen to the hush of the wind whispering through the trees.  
"How did that make you feel Carly?" Doctor Petra Davidson asked. She sat in a soft low seated beige chair across from where Carly lay on the small two seated black leather Chesterfield sofa. Carly opened her eyes and blinked a few times rapidly. Disappointment shadowed her face when she realised where she was. Her gaze settled back staring blankly at the mural. Today was Carly's third session with her therapist since she had seen Q. Holding back the fact she'd seen him had been hard for Carly. She'd promised herself she was going, to be honest, and upfront with Doctor Davidson. Mulling things over in her head, she'd tried to get her thoughts and feelings straight in her mind before she expressed them out loud in her psychotherapy session.  
"The same in some ways but different in others," Carly answered unsure quite how much she should reveal to the psychotherapist. " I felt happy when I saw him; I thought he'd come for me. I thought he'd come to say he couldn't live without me, that he needed me and that he loved me. That I was his one true love, and he loved me with such a deep passion he couldn't bare for us to be apart." Swinging herself around to sit up on the sofa Carly gripped her shirt cuffs in her fingers pulling them halfway down over her hands.  
"You know that isn't true don't you Carly?"  
"Yes. I know it's not true Doctor. It doesn't stop me thinking and wanting it to be true though does it?"   
"How do you cope when these feelings take over your mind Carly?"  
"I rationalise these thoughts Doctor like you said I should. I can watch a whole IJ episode now, and I know Q's not secretly communicating with me through the show anymore. I'm not ready to distance myself completely from him; I need to watch the show it makes me fell better, but I limit myself now. I'm trying to occupy my time with other things; I really want to get back to work."  
"You're making real progress Carly. How is it living with your sister?"  
"It has its ups and downs. I know she wants to look after me, but sometimes it feels like she's suffocating me."  
"You're still taking your meds, Carly aren't you?"  
"Yes. I'm taking 200mg of Olanzapine twice a day. Ruby makes sure I don't forget."  
"That's good Carly. I'm going to keep the dosage at that level for now. I'll review in.....let's say......A month? Does that sound good to you?" Carly nodded silently biting anxiously on her thumbnail. "I believe you're making real progress Carly. What I would like you to try for next time is cutting back on the IJ episodes you watch. Can you try that Carly?" Doctor Davidson smiled into Carly's slightly panicked eyes. "You have to wean yourself off your obsession, Carly, treating it like a drug. Can you give that a try Carly?" Placing her hand on Carly's back she guided her out of her office, directing her towards the reception desk. "Make an appointment with Lydia for next week Carly. Now, take care of yourself and try and give what I suggested ago, and we'll talk some more next week." She turned to her receptionist. "Five minutes Lydia then send Mr Howard in please." She gave Carly one last reassuring smile as she turned her back and headed into her office.

"What are your plans for the weekend Cait?" Issac asked. He stirred the plastic stick that thought it was a spoon around his take-out tea disposing of it into the trash before bringing his gaze up to Cait.   
"Comic-Con dumbo. This shift couldn't have fallen any better. " Cait grinned her hazel eyes twinkling with glee. Cait worked 12-hour shifts, four days on and two days off rotating between days and nights. The feeling of being the new nurse on shift hadn't stayed with Cait for long. She'd slotted into the team seamlessly during her first shift. That first shift had passed relatively calmly for a Trauma Unit. She was paired with Philip Wojick as her mentor and had spent her first two weeks on shift shadowing him. Ending her second shift on a Saturday night, Sunday morning cross over Cait had experienced her first gunshot wound. A young guy had been shot about a dozen times leaving a late night venue in the early hours of the Sunday morning. Most of the shots had hit him in the abdomen. One, however, had hit his thigh bone another his forearm near his thumb. He claimed to anyone that would listen it was just random, but then three burly men had come looking for him. Worried about the safety of her staff let alone her patients Karen Pierce had called security to escorts them out of the building. The incident had been a huge eye opener for Cait, but she'd handled the situation with cool, calm, composure impressing Karen Pierce.   
"That's it..." Issac smirked rolling his eyes in Cait's direction as he clicked his fingers together. "I knew there was something you'd not stopped talking about for the past week and a half. How could I forget?"   
"Ha, ha Issac your so not funny. Anyway, I haven't gone on about it that much......" Cait drank some of her water. "Have I?" She asked screwing the lid back on the bottle and eyeing Issac with a furrowed brow.Issac just nodded at her smiling as he lifted his tea to take a sip.  
"How's your first shift going without shadowing Phil?"  
"Fine, I guess. I just need Viv to give my peanut allergy patient the all clear when we get back; then I'm gonna help move my cardiac patient up to CCU." Issac nodded his eyes leaving Cait's face to scan at some point over her right shoulder by the Radutzky ' s entrance. "Did I tell you about the old lady that fell over at the casino last week Issac?" Cait shivered folding her arms across her body and hugging herself. Issac pulled his gaze back to Cait.  
"No, you didn't. How much money did your old dear have on her?"  
"How'd you know she'd got a small fortune stashed in her handbag, I mean purse?"  
"I had an old guy come in once who had $300 and about $200 in chips. He'd collapsed trying to get jiggy with another old dear."  
"Well, my old lady wasn't getting jiggy with anyone, but I can trump you on her stash. She had $2000 in cash, about $1000 in chips and no less than a round dozen of those 50ml Bourbon nip things. She freaked out when I told her I'd have to confiscate the nips and pour them away...." Cait watched Issac's roaming eyes once again scanning over her shoulder at the entrance ."....then she stripped off and started moonwalking through cubicles...."  
"Did she...?"  
"Issac, you're not listening to me are you?" Cait asked. She'd been trying to figure out why Issac had dragged her outside on their break. Cait caught Issac raise his hand in greeting out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over her shoulder, Cait saw Ruby give him a little wave back and delve into her bag for her phone. Issac lowered his eyes a little sheepishly."You've been waiting for Ruby? Oh, Issac do you fancy Ruby?" Cait asked. Ruby's eyes shoot up from the screen of her phone to glance quickly in their direction. A light pink blush tinged her cheeks as her eyes snapped back to her cell.  
"shhh....Cait, she'll hear you."  
" Too late. " Cait said holding in the laugh that wanted to burst out. "If she didn't know before I think she does now. I can't believe I've been replaced in your affections so soon; I'm gutted!"  
"Your whated?"  
"Gutted Issac. It means I''m inconsolable, deeply upset, bitterly disappointed. Have you asked her out on a date yet?"  
"No, I haven't asked her out yet. I noticed her talking to you a couple of weeks back, and last week we got to talking in reception while she was waiting for her sister."   
"Ah....the sister. What do you make of her?"  
"Fragile, troubled, holding her emotions tightly into herself. I get the feeling something happened and Ruby's taking care of her. Shhh.....she's coming over."  
"Hi Cait, Issac" Ruby stuffed her phone into her bag and settled a shy smile on Issac."I'm just waiting for my sister. She shouldn't be long she's been.....she's seeing.....she had an outpatients appointment." Cait got the feeling Ruby was holding back from mentioning what department her sister was an out-patient in. To Cait, the Ruby from Cambodia seemed miles away from the Ruby stood next to her now. Six months ago she'd been loud, opinionated and very in your face. Her non-stop chatter in Cambodia had been irritating to not just Cait. Now, though, Cait sensed in her a calm stillness of someone who had got some unwanted responsibility thrust on them that they couldn't turn away from it. Cait's instinct was telling her this change in Ruby had a hell of a lot to do with her sister.  
"Issac and I were just talking about the last film we saw at the cinema...." Cait turned to Ruby as she completely ignored the warning look Issac shot her over the brim of his tea. "....Oh soz, there's my English showing again. I mean the last 'movie' we saw at 'the flicks'. Issac would really like to see the new Spider-man reboot. Spider-man Homecoming? Wouldn't you Issac?"Cait smiled smugly at Issac her hazel eyes staring wide into his. "Have you seen it yet Ruby?" Ruby's head shook in the negative as she looked at Cait trying not to look at Issac. " Hey, maybe you and Issac should check it out together?"  
"Why don't you go with him Cait?" Ruby asked lowering her eyes to her feet.  
"I've seen it. Went a couple of weeks back."  
"I don't really get out much anymore because of....because my sister's staying with me." Cait noticed Ruby's eyes move from her own to swipe across at the person whom Cait now sensed standing at her shoulder.   
"Hi, I'm Cait." Carly didn't bat an eye as Cait spun quickly around hand extended out. Carly eyed Cait's outstretched hand hesitantly. Quickly she shot a glance into one of the security cameras directed around the entrance. Slowly she reached her hand out wrapping her smooth fingers around Cait's her eyes never leaving the camera. " I met Ruby in Cambodia earlier in the year. You wouldn't mind Ruby going out with Issac to see a movie would you ?"  
"No. I don't mind." Carly answered flatly staring coldly into Cait's hazel eyes. "What's your name short for? Kathryn? Or Kathleen?" Carly asked inclining her head to one side.  
"Neither." Cait felt uncomfortable with Carly's gaze concentrated so intently on her. " It's short for Caitlin with a C and an I. "  
"Caitlin. That's a beautiful name, Caitlin. Caitlin."  
" Yeah well, thanks. Listen, Issac, I'm gonna head back in." Cait could feel Carly's eyes boring into her and just felt the need to get away from her. She was making Cait feel uneasy. Carly watched Cait walk away calling over her shoulder at Issac not to hang around outside too long. Carly discreetly moved away from Issac and Ruby giving them some space.   
"How'd I do? I know you can see me." Carly looked into the security camera. "Yes, I know you want us to be friends, and we can, I know we can. It'll be easier on her in the long run. Oh, got to go Ruby's coming." Carly turned from the camera smiling brightly into Ruby's face as her sister linked her arm through hers.  
"How'd the session go?"   
"Good." Carly nodded concentrating her eyes on her feet.

 

Cait turned the radio up. She'd been the one to turn it on as Wes had driven out of the Hospital Car Lot. She just needed something, anything to cancel out the aching silence of the ride home. Two hours ago Cait's thoughts had been full of Comic Con and spending time with Brian, that was before Eugene and Annie had come into the Unit, and the bubbly excitement had been completely knocked out of her.  
Her hazel eyes gazed almost unseeing straight through the front windscreen the cities lights twinkling in the darkness. She was only half aware of passing people the car seamlessly moving through the traffic, street lights blurring in her vision. She wound the window down a little feeling the cold rush of air blow across the top of her head easing the claustrophobic comfort of the car.  
"I've changed my mind, Wes." Cait sighed slowly pushing herself further back into the leather of the car seat, her eyelids fluttering over her tired eyes. "I don't want to go home.....I....I.... just need....Can you drop me at Brian's please Wes?. I'm sorry to mess you about." Cait apologised.  
"Sure." Wes nodded as Cait mumbled her thanks sinking her tired body further back into her seat as Wes swiftly shifted gear. Cait fought hard to keep her eyes open. Every time she lost the struggled, every time her eyelids fluttered closed she saw him. Eugene, his breathing laboured, lips tinged blue, his eyes showing no signs of the fear that should have been there. Instead, his eyes had stared adoringly at his wife, Annie. Cait had seen the same love reflected in Annie's eyes as she'd stroked his brow her other hand gripping tightly onto Cait's as her husband of 56 years drew his last breath.   
Cait blinked away the image once again as Wes drove over the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge. She needed to keep it together, but it burnt. It burnt her eyes and throat, the tears trying to find their way to the surface. She bit the side of her cheek to stop herself from dissolving. One lone tear escaped rolling down her cheek. Cait brushed it away hoping Wes hadn't seen.   
Rounding the back of the car Cait raised her arm and waved as Wes did a U-turn and headed back the way he'd just drove. Head bowed her eyes scanned over every crack on the path until she reached the steps of Brian's porch. He was standing waiting for her, the doorway framing his body, the halls soft lighting pooling at his socked feet.   
"Bad shift?" Q questioned as Cait took one weary step at a time towards him.  
"Yep, the most crappiest, shittiest shift I've worked in a long, long time."  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"No, not yet." Cait could feel her chin trembling as Q shut the door behind her. "Just hold me, please." the emotional wall she'd put up came crashing down as she surrendered to the racking sobs that shook her body. Q pulled her into a tight embrace wrapping his strong arms around her shaking body to still her. Cait buried her head into his shoulder her sobs muffled against the material of his shirt. Stroking his fingers through her chestnut hair Q made cooing, soothing noises as she cried it out, her tears dampening his shirt. She sniffled and hiccuped between sobs trying to get a hold of herself.  
" Hey, try not to get snot on my new Superman shirt Cait." Q chuckled into her ear as Cait laughed through a hiccup.

Exhausted Cait lay languidly sleeping along the length of his sofa, her head resting against Q's thigh. His chocolate brown eyes opened and closed in the light of the sleek angle-poise lamp that was able to throw a beam of light in any direction. Its beam was positioned now, so it shone down illuminating the text of the book he was reading from over his shoulder. His upper thigh was feeling numb from the pressure of Cait's head, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. Q marked his page and tossed his book onto the coffee table next to the open pizza box. Brooklyn cat was standing in the box sniffing at the lone slice of pizza that neither Cait nor Q could quite finish from earlier. Reaching for the cushion that was behind his back, he lobbed it at Brooklyn cat. There was no effort in the throw, he missed the cat, but it was enough to see her jump down and skulk away. He stretched his right arm across the back of the sofa, the other he reached into the air, fingers flexing against his tiredness. Q felt bone tired. Sleeping peacefully her head resting on his thigh Q was reluctant to try and wake her. Anyhow he quite liked the feeling that stirred deep inside as he smoothed his fingers over Cait's soft slightly swollen red cheeks. Faint freckles peppered across her nose blending into the redness of her cheeks where she'd furiously rubbed tear after tear away.   
"Do you know how long I've been a nurse Brian?" Cait asked her eyes still closed. "20 years. 12. That's how many patients I've cared for whose time on this earth came to an end on my shift until today Brian. Today that number went up to 13. Death. It's inevitable, isn't it? A part of human life.You're born, you live, and then you die, simple." Cait turned onto her back to look up at Q. " I was a newly qualified student nurse the first time. Fresh outta Uni, I didn't handle it well. I cried my way through the whole of that shift I was a sniffling wreck. I still don't know how the hell I managed to get home when the shift ended. You'd think at my age, with my experience it'd get easier, wouldn't you? But it doesn't. When it's your patient, even when they have a not for resuscitation order you still feel it. Fuck it, Brian, I don't even know these people personally, but it's hard. I have to act professionally because I'm the nurse and I should be able to cope, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to hide in the ladies loos. To shut and bolt the cubicle door and bawl my eyes out. At these times I find myself questioning my mortality. God, Brian I sound so fuckin' morbid right now don't I?." Drawing herself up Cait scooted around to sit, her legs tucked underneath her. She dug her elbow into the top of the sofa resting her head on her palm. "Do you miss it?" She asked Q her eyes thoughtfully staring into his."Do you miss being in the fire service, Brian?"  
"No, not in the least Cait. It's difficult to describe how much I enjoyed my time in the fire service. The thing is Cait I refused to let it define me unlike some of the other guys. It was my job and something I absolutely loved, but I didn't let it consume me. It happened to a couple of guys. I knew the signs, and I came really damn close to letting it, though. What I do miss is the crew at the firehouse. The camaraderie, the feeling of being part of a huge extended family. We worked, slept and ate together, we looked after each other and then we went out and got totally smashed together. " Brooklyn, walking along the back of the sofa pushed her face nuzzling up against Q's cheek as she tried to get herself between Q and Cait wanting attention, and not caring who gave it.   
"I wish my mind could forget what my eyes have seen." Q sighed inclining his cheek to feel Brooklyn's fur prickle softly against his cheek. "I heard that said once and it's true. I do wish my mind could forget what my eyes have seen. Booze helped, lots of booze helped. " Q's dark eyes clouded as he seemed to stare into space." It was a late October afternoon about five- thirty when things changed for me. My crew got a call to a house fire. This stupid jerk of a guy had lit a trash fire in a metal barrel next to where his car was parked on his drive, and then he'd left it! His house was one of those wood framed shingle houses on the south-western shore, anyhow he fuckin' left this fire blazing away and just went back inside his house. ". Cait glanced down as Q balled his left hand into a tight fist punching his thigh. She smoothed her hand over his to calm Q's actions. He stopped relaxing his fingers from their tight grip as Cait linked her fingers through his. " Ours was the second company there. Four of the first crew and their lieutenant were trapped in the basement. They'd been cutting holes in the kitchen floor for ventilation, but conditions deteriorated, and they were ordered out, only......" Cait's fingers gripped tighter around his as she stared into his haunted eyes. "The flooring collapsed in the hall of the house before they could get out. Our company along with a third got the guys out, but the lieutenant was pinned down by fallen debris and the fire. It took thirty minutes to get him out. He died before he got to the hospital, smoke inhalation. His face piece got knocked off during the collapse." Q was silent his eyes focused on a distant memory he didn't care to remember. "Jeez, Cait!" Q exclaimed dragging his eyes away from staring into the dark nothingness of the corner of his living room to Cait's face. He didn't want to see pity in her eyes. Pity for what he'd experienced, he didn't need sugar coated sympathy either, he got neither. The look in her eyes said she understood. "I never told that to anyone else before Cait, not even my parents."  
"I'm glad you told me."  
"There was no such thing as councilling in the service then, nobody you could talk it out too. Living so long with the burdens and nightmares of what you've seen weighs heavy on your mind, body and soul, I turned to my friends. I was in a bad place at that time. My engagement was over, dumped by the woman I loved." Q flicked his eyes down to their tightly clasped hands the fast beating of his heart against his chest slowing. "I came damn close to letting my depression demons consume me. I had a choice that day. I could have gone drinking at the end of that shift with the rest of the crew. I could have gotten completely wasted and blotted everything out. After a bad shift, it felt good to feel numb. Instead of getting outta my head I rolled up at Joey's mom's sober. I knew Joey, Sal and Murr would be there. I wasn't with the guys at the beginning of The Tenderloins, they were just my friends, and I'd go along and watch them."  
"How did you end up in 'The Tenderloins ' then?"  
"Another guy dropped out; they asked me to take his place. I made my mind up after that shift, and so began the next chapter of my life. Fooling around in Joey's mom's basement, lead to us writing short sketches, which lead to videos, which lead to......This. Those three jerk offs would be nothin' without me. They were going nowhere until I joined." Q chuckled the spark back in his eyes as his smile crinkled the corners of his mouth.  
"So, your taking credit for.....The Tenderloins success......The show becoming a hit......And the packed Arena tours?" Cait's eyes challenged as she marked each one off on her fingers. "So the other guys had absolutely nothing to do with it? You'd best not let James hear you talk like that, 'cause I get the impression it was partly his dogged determination to be a success that helped you get where you are. I think you're kidding me just a teeny bit, Mr Quinn. "  
"Well, before I joined they'd do a set to an audience of three and one of those was me, so hey, what can I say....."  
"Where I come from they'd say you'd gotten 'too big for your boots', it means your full of your own self-importance."  
"Sounds good to me Cait. If I don't tell myself how important I am who will? Not the guys that's for sure."  
"Oh, Brian-with-a-big-head....." Cait chuckled her eyes sparkling as she gazed into his, her expression suddenly became serious. "You're important to me." Cait breathed barely above a whisper their eyes locking as silence filled the void between them. Cait reached out cupping her hand across Q's cheek and chin feeling his scruff against her palm. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips.  
" It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, let's go to bed."  
"I've in mind a long night too," Q smirked jiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Traffic was deadlocked on w 27th Street in the Chelsea district of Manhatten as Kim ' s eyes searched along the street and crowded sidewalk from her 9th story vantage point. Travelling her gaze up the building in front of the window she stood in front of her whole body jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind her. She sensed more than saw Brandon storm off down the corridor from their hired rehearsal studio at the Euphoria Recording Studios. He hated not getting his way, hated when the rest of the band sided against him, even hating Jared, and that hardly ever happened. Finding a good drummer to replace Moose was proving harder than any of the band had thought. Kim watched Brandon disappear through the swing doors at the end of the corridor and decided it was safe to go back into the room. She usually had a calming effect on Brandon, but he'd just got more and more irate when it was apparent things weren't going his way. Shrugging Kim's hand off his shoulder, Brandon had rounded on her, venom in his eyes.  
"I don't know what the fuck it's got to do with you anyway. You're not part of the band; you're just some sad slapper whose enjoying the cheap thrill of the ride. Getting your grubby little hooks into me, and using the band, my band until something better comes along." There had been silence in the room, neither of the other three men wanting to look at each other let alone Kim. She'd left the room then closing the door quietly behind her as she heard Jared stifle a snigger. She'd stood just outside the door for a moment listening to their muffled voices moving away to the window when she'd heard them start arguing again.   
"Where's Brandon gone?" Kim asked.   
"Probably that rooftop bar down the street, to get bladdered no doubt," Nate replied. "I don't care if he spends the rest of the day getting utterly arseholed, I still say that Connor bloke might have smashed that Arctic Monkeys track but he was just too full himself. I get this feeling he was too good for us. If anyone was going to use us as a stepping stone to better things it would be him."  
"I agree with Nate." Added Cal.  
"Surprisingly enough, so do I., "Jared said. "And the guy who did the Rush cover is just too old school."  
"Try telling Brandon that then, you've got more influence over him than either Cal or me or even Kim for that matter." Kim tossed her long straight black hair over her shoulder as Jared gave her a pointed stare.   
"Is this the right room for the drummer auditions?" Nobody had heard anyone enter the studio, but four pairs of eyes turned to size up the owner of the quiet voice.  
A young woman, stood with her back pushed against the door. Short platinum blonde hair peeked out through the baseball hat she wore backwards on her head. Large eyes in a petit round face blinked at the four faces staring at her.   
"You sure you got the right place? This is an audition for a rock band, not a marching band, how old are you, about thirteen?" Jared scoffed.  
"I'm twenty-eight, not thirteen thanks. Do ya wanna hear me play or not?" She asked her fingers defiantly gripping hold of the Vater sticks she held, hugging them against her chest like they were a lifeline.   
"Sure, knock yourself out girly." Smirked Jared leaning back into the sofa and tilting the brim of his hat lower over his eyes.  
Kim watched her walk across the room. She wore a plain black loose vest top, skinny ripped jeans and the most battered pair of Converse Kim had ever seen. Sitting down behind the Sabin kit she looked tiny. Only Kim was paying her any attention as she breathed deeply to calm herself. She adjusted the in-ear monitors that would play the click of the track she'd selected completely aware that the guys were totally ignoring her. Shooting Kim a knowing smile she waited. The sound guy in the adjacent room slid the volume up on the multi-track mixer that pumped the track through to the audition studio. Kim wanted so much to bash Nate, Cal and especially Jared ' s heads together right now as he let out a raucous laugh. She could feel the ire-raising in her at their rudeness, yet she couldn't take her eyes of the small woman, she had the look of a rock style Tinkerbell to Kim. The track began quite then she came in with a crash of cymbal and totally rocked St Patrick by Pvris. Kim had never seen the guys faces full so fast in utter astonishment; she was sure if Cal's jaw fell any further it would literally hit the floor.   
"Man, she fuckin' killed it, Jared, you've got to admit it, she's on friggin' fire." Cal stood staring down at his friend his hands on his hips.Jarad just pulled the brim of his hat down lower over his face.  
"What's your name?" Kim asked. She'd played her way through three more tracks throwing her whole heart into it, the passion of her playing seeming to energise the room. She had a way of playing that made it look like she was dancing behind the kit.  
"Raye. "  
" I'm Kim, Raye. This is Nate and Cal, and that's Jared on the sofa." Kim said indicating each band member in turn. Raye smiled shyly at each in turn.  
"Personally...." Kim began. "I think you'd be out of your minds if you didn't ask Raye to join the band."  
"Well, Miss La de fuckin' da......" Jared pushed the brim of his hat up with his right index finger his dark eyes settling challengingly on Kim."Somebody had better fetch Brandon, hadn't they? So go on Kim, off you trot, like a good girl." She hated it when Jared spoke to her like that. His nose crinkled in distaste when he talked to her like she was shit on his shoe. Kim had learnt early on not to retaliate with some well choose words of her own, Jarad had this uncanny power of knowing the exact right cutting remark to throw at you. He always won, he got off on it. Kim didn't rise to his baiting; she just gave Jared a dead straight stare in the face as she shrugged her arms into her jacket.  
"This band got a name?" Raye asked.  
"Alicorn Dawn. Always has been, always will be, I don't fuckin' care what Brandon or the record company say, the name ain't changing." Cal stated crossing his arms defiantly his gaze travelling from Jarad to Nate.  
"We were Alicorn Dawn when it was just Cal, Moose, me and......" Nate's voice trailed off quietly into silence. Nate physically shook himself when he realised Kim, Raye and the guys were just watching him. "We picked that name before Jared joined and way before Brandon came on the scene. It ain't gonna change ever."  
Kim closed the rehearsal studio door closed behind her. She wondered what sort of state Brandon had drunk himself into in the short time he'd been gone. Kim cast a quick look back through the glass in the door at Nate. She sensed his wasn't about to let Brandon and the fancy record company take over his band because no matter how much Brandon banged on Alicorn Dawn was Nate and Cal's band. Marching down the corridor her boots echoing dully Kim felt sadness for Nate. The band was all he had, and still, it seemed after all these years his emotions were still raw. Nate just couldn't say her name.


	3. Face the fear.

Gripping the front bar of the sofa bed in both hands, Dee smoothly folded the mattress; it's underused mechanism squeaking as it folded in on itself. Seat cushions replaced Dee was plumping the scatter cushions when Kristen rushed into the lounge.  
"Have you seen my ID mum?" Kristen asked plonking her bag soundly onto the coffee table as she rummaged through the contents. "It's not in here, and I need it to get into the building."  
"It's here," Dee said calmly reaching for the lanyard. "I found it on the bathroom floor last night." She'd propped it up on the shelf in front of the mirror before she'd settled down into the sofa bed the night before. Hooking it over her right index finger, Dee swung it around to Kristen.  
"Has Soph gone?" Kristen grabbed and slung the lanyard round her neck flicking her blonde hair over her shoulders, before making a grab for her coat.  
"Only just. If you're quick you'll easily catch Sophie up Kristen she won't have gotten far. Is it tonight Sophie's out on this big hot date of hers?" Dee asked following Kristen down the short hall as she headed for the flats front door.  
"Yeah. Sophie's been low key working on getting a date with Liam for the past six weeks. She was buzzin' when he finally asked her out."  
"Listen how about I make your favourite for dinner tonight?" Kristen was already out of the door and half way down the metal stairs. Stopping she turned her soft muted green eyes to Dee where she stood in the doorway of her flat.  
"God, mum I really miss your cooking ." Kristen sighed. "Yeah, yeah go on then. Make it with loads of creamy mash though and plenty of melted cheese on top won't you?"  
"Of cause. I always make it just the way you like it don't I Kristen?"  
" Yeah, you do," Kristen answered swiping a quick look at her watch. "Gotta go mum." Her voiced sounded slightly panicky. "I'll see you later," Kristen called her feet clattering down the rest of the metal stairs. Dee's eyes followed her as she rounded the bottom of the stairs and dashed through the small back yard disappearing down the entrance that led into the street. Scanning her eyes around the buildings that enclosed the yard Dee's gaze was drawn up to the sky. Weak rays of light were trying to shine through the grey clouds that scudded low across the rooftops, their chimneys reaching redundantly into the skies greyness. A fine mist hung in the air and Dee hoped it wasn't going to turn to rain. Shivering in the chill of the morning, she headed back into the warmth of Kristen and Sophie's flat.  
Roaming her eyes critically over the pile of dirty dishes stacked by the kitchen sink Dee decided to spend the morning cleaning up the flat. She'd already clocked the overflowing laundry basket in the bathroom and felt that the flat needed a little TLC. Sophie seemed quite a neat person, but any hopes of her neatness rubbing off on Kristen was fading fast for Dee. Collecting everything that was Kristen's from the lounge Dee returned it all to her bedroom. Looking under Kristen's bed, Dee found cotton buds; a lonesome sock separated from its pair and a forgotten dish. A bloom of mould was growing on whatever had been left in the bowl screaming that unfortunately Kristen like the proverbial leopard would never change her spots.  
Filling her time with laundry, dusting, cleaning and any other mundane daily task was Dee's way of coping. She'd left Lorraine the day before with the cleanest her oven had looked since it was new. Secretly Dee thought that Lorraine was glad she'd decided to visit the girls. Dee thought that Lorraine was fed up of finding something else Dee had cleaned to within an inch of its life. It had all come to a head when Lorraine had walked into her kitchen one evening after work to find every cupboard emptied, a strong smell of bleach permeating the air and Dee her head in the kitchen bin cleaning it out.  
"For God's sake, Dee will you stop cleaning? I swear to God you've already deep cleaned the kitchen once already. The flamin' smell of bleach all the time is getting right up my nose."Dee's head had shot out of the bin then, eyes blinking rapidly at her friend.  
"Maybe I should go," Dee had yanked the yellow rubber gloves she wore off, tossing them into the sink. " Just pack up my stuff and get out of your hair. I've obviously outstayed my welcome. You probably just let me stay 'cause you felt sorry for me, and now I'm just one big pain in the neck." Lorraine had crossed her arms screwing her lips tightly together. "I'm sorry Lorraine, I didn't mean that." Dee had mumbled, shoulders slumping as she'd lowered her eyes from Lorraine's intent gaze regretting her words instantly.  
"I should think so too! Enough of the cleaning though please Dee. It's all you've done since the burglary."  
"I'm sorry Lorrie, but it makes me focus my attention on something else instead of the thieving shits that trashed my house. Thinking about what they did makes me so mad. I'm not an angry person you know that..."  
"Oh, you have your moments Dee, you know you do." Dee had shrugged wryly at Lorraine's words.  
"Alright then maybe your right but honestly, if I could get my hands on whoever robbed me I'd rip their thieving arms off and hit them with the soggy end!"  
"Tell you what let's put all this away.." Lorraine had indicated every pot, pan, plate and dish she owned piled on the kitchen table. "I'll order in, and we can crack open a bottle or two. Then you can tell me what really happened when you visited Cait because I don't believe all this 'we went to The Empire State Building' and 'Oh, we visited the Statue of Liberty' shit you keep spoutin' its bull. You're not telling me everything and as your longest, oldest friend ever, I think I deserve the truth." Dee had bowed her head trying not look into Lorraine's sharp eyes. "Ha! I knew it!" Lorraine had exclaimed satisfaction in her tone. "You met somebody, didn't you? I told Lee that I thought you'd copped off with someone, Lee didn't believe me." Dumping her bag onto a kitchen chair, Lorraine had begun scooping separate piles of crockery returning it back into her cupboards. "Come on then, give me a hand. The sooner we get this lot put away, the sooner I get to hear all the juicy goss." Dee had gripped her hands around a stack of plates, at least telling Lorraine about Sal would take her mind off the burglary.  
Both of her neighbours were out the afternoon Dee had returned home. Giving up her frantic door knocking Dee had paced anxiously outside her back gate. Plucking up the courage to go back into her back garden Dee was slightly scared that whoever had bashed her door in, was still in her house. A single PC accompanied by a Community Support Worker had turned up a half an hour after her 999 call. Dee had waited sitting on the weathered garden bench as they'd inspected her home. Coming out ten minutes later, they'd told her the house was empty. Standing Dee had steeled herself as she'd gingerly edged her way past her battered door into her kitchen.  
Feeling thankful that she'd had the foresight to drop off her laptop, and jewellery with Lorraine before she'd gone away Dee wasn't prepared for what she'd found in her house.Some drawers had been yanked out completely their jumbled contents strewn all over the floor.Others hung empty on their drawer runners their contents scattered everywhere. Two of Dee's kitchen chairs lay broken on the floor. The sofa and chairs in the living room had been slashed maliciously with a knife. Spray-painted graffiti was daubed over her walls, even defacing over the family photos.  
Dee had listed in a quaking voice everything that was missing. The TV's were gone from the living and bedroom along with a Canon EOS Rebel camera she'd bought three years before; the wireless printer was gone along with full bottles of Vodka and Whiskey. They'd even carried off a two-litre whisky bottle with five pence pieces in it that had belonged to Dee's mum. What had tipped Dee over the edge though was the missing photos from the mantle over the fire. The frames had all been antique silver and instead of taking the frames and leaving the pictures, they'd just taken the lot. Knowing that those photos were gone forever had done it for Dee. Biting her bottom lip as tears had slid down slowly from her eyes wetting her cheeks she'd felt the knot of anger slowly building in the pit of her stomach.  
Stood next to her suitcase later her hand luggage by her feet Dee had watched as her back door was boarded up. In one hand she clutched her insurance documents, the crime number she'd been given by the now gone police and a Crime Prevention leaflet. Turning at the sound of the gate, she'd found Lorraine coming down the path.  
"Got a spare bed for your oldest burgled friend?" Dee had asked forcing a small smile on Lorraine's concerned face.  
"All done love." The tall, wiry guy with more hair on his chin than his head had said trying to convey concern for her situation in his gaze."I'd get someone to fit you a new door as soon as, love if I were you." and sweeping up his toolbox he'd strode off down the garden path.  
"Shit, Dee they made a bloody good job of your back door didn't they?" Lorraine had gasped running her eyes over the old shattered door.  
"You wanna see the inside," Dee had replied.  
Lorraine along with Lee had got the chance that weekend when they'd returned to the house with Dee to clean up and meet the new door fitter. Being in the house even with Lorraine and Lee had made Dee feel uneasy. The way her home had been trashed left Dee with a deep feeling of disgust churning in her insides. She felt violated the place she should have felt safest in now filling her with fear. It gripped hold of Dee twisting her insides like a vice making her feel vulnerable and scared they'd come back. 

Discarded take out cartons littered the coffee table as Lorraine had swivelled around to face Dee on the sofa.  
" I just knew it wasn't Cait who had turned my living room into bloody Interflora. " Lorraine had indicated the various vases around her lounge. "I could see Cait maybe sending you one bouquet to cheer you up, but not four in the space of three weeks." Lorraine had smiled smugly delighted that her suspicions were proved right."Do the girls know yet about this Sal? " Dee had shaken her head taking a sip of her wine. "When are you gonna tell 'em?" Dee had swirled the white wine around in her glass, the fruity sparkling liquid sloshing up the sides of the glass as she'd contemplated the question.  
Three weeks had passed, and she'd knew she couldn't put it off any longer. A new back door fitted, burglar alarm and security cameras installed plus motion sensor spot lights Dee had tried being in the house on her own. It hadn't worked, she couldn't settle, sleeping was out of the question, and she'd eventually phoned Lorraine at to come over and pick her up.  
"Listen, Lorrie, you've been great these past few weeks, but it's about time I got my act together. I can't go back home, not yet anyway; I think I'm in mind to redecorate the whole house. Anyhow, you know Em's been admitted to hospital with mild pre - eclampsia don't you? Well, Sam ' s invited me down, he's worried about Em and the babies. I think he's looking for some moral support. He may be the brilliant cardiovascular surgeon, but as an expectant dad, he sucks. So, I'm gonna pack up and get outta your hair and call in on the girls before heading down to Em's."  
"You know you can stay with us whenever don't you Dee?"  
Lorraine had tipped her glass up draining the last of her wine, as Dee had nodded her thanks. "Good luck, by the way."  
"What for?" Dee had asked her head tilting to one side with the question.  
"Telling the girls about whatshisface."  
"Do you think I'll need it? Luck?" Lorraine had just shrugged reaching for the half drunk bottle of wine to refill her glass. 

 

After a frenzied two-hour cleaning spree Dee surveyed the clean flat recalling Lorraine's words. There was no backing out now; her mind was made, she had to tell Kristen tonight.  
Being situated in the Jewellery Quarter of Birmingham meant Sophie's mum's salon was flanked either side by Jewellery Shops. Stepping into the street from the concealed entrance Dee was grateful to find it wasn't raining and the light morning mist had disappeared. Dee shut the wrought iron gate to the flats entrance checking Kirsten and Sophie's post box before she headed out. She browsed her way from one Jewellery Shop window to the next until she reached the building with green window frames and doors that housed the Museum of the Jewellery Quarter. She'd booked the hour long guided tour over the phone, as something to pass the time.  
Dee found the tour surprisingly interesting to say she'd only booked it to fill out the afternoon. Following the tour guide, Dee felt like she'd stepped back in time, it was easy to imagine the place still full of workers as if they'd just left.  
Sitting at a table in Cafe Neo a short walk from the museum Dee wrapped her hands around the large latte she'd ordered waiting for her toastie to cool down. Her thoughts filled with how she was going to bring the subject of Sal into a conversation with Kristen. Still thinking what the best way to go about this was Dee headed for the local shops. Buying all the ingredients, she needed for dinner she'd eventually headed back to the flat just before it started to get dark. 

"You look nice Sophie, that colour really suits you," Dee remarked from where she stood in the kitchen. Sophie 's eyes ran over her reflection in the mirror critically.  
"I don't like it, I'm gonna change. "and she dashed off to her bedroom returning less the five minutes later wearing a different coloured top. Dee kept her mouth shut this time as Sophie preened in front of the mirror.  
"You're off tomorrow right?" It was more of a statement than a question as Sophie smoothed a finger over one eyebrow the curls of her ash blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. The feeling Dee got was that Sophie would be glad to get the flat back to normal once she'd left tomorrow. Sophie was a sweet girl, and couldn't really complain when her flatmate's mum came to visit, but the situation wasn't ideal, especially tonight and this hot date of hers. A knock at the door saw Sophie's eyes flare wide as she shot a slightly panicked look at Kristen. Carrying on with cooking dinner Dee could hear the girls talking at the front door, a deeper male voice interjecting before the door shut and Kristen returned.  
"I told Soph it was okay to bring Liam back here after her date if she wanted. We can make ourselves scarce can't we mum?" Kristen said coming up behind Dee. Kristen hovered near her mum's shoulder as she grated the cheese."Smells good." She sighed opening then closing a cupboard a packet of biscuits clutched in her hand.  
"You're not gonna eat those now are you?" Dee glanced over at Kristen as she tore into the packet.  
"I'm starvin'! Lunch was early today; I haven't had anything since quarter to twelve! I'll still eat my dinner, honest." She moved towards the fridge mumbling through a mouthful of biscuit. Pouring a glass of apple juice, she leant her back against the counter top watching Dee drain the potatoes then mash them a little too vigorously. She seemed tense and edgy, and Kristen wondered if it was the burglary or something else.

 

Digging her spoon into the last scoop of cookie dough ice-cream in her bowl, Kristen swirled the slowly melting mixture around avoiding Dee's eye.  
"I knew there was something up." She stated flatly. "You've been so fidgety since you got here, I knew it had to be more than just the burglary." Raising her eyes, she scanned over the worried expression on Dee's face. "When you say long distance mum, exactly how long distance do you mean? An hour car journey? A two-hour train journey? Or more? "  
"Try a three thousand mile plane journey."  
"He doesn't even live in the UK!? Wow, mum, when you get into a long distance relationship you really go for it, do you? Is it serious?" Kirsten let the spoon fall from her fingers. The sound of metal hitting the side of the dish clattered more loudly in the silence of the flat than it otherwise would have as Kristen slouched back in her chair regarding Dee.  
"Am I gonna need a passport to come and see you then? Are you gonna up sticks and move to....hang on three thousand miles away? That's gonna be America right?"  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with your geography then is there Kristen." Dee's bowl of ice-cream seemed very unappealing now as she pushed the bowl away. She was struggling to work Kristen out. Able to read her daughter's reasonable well in the past. She'd always been pretty astute in gauging their moods. From knowing if they were lying to her, to knowing when they'd had a bust-up with a friend, to just general teenage moodiness she'd seen plenty. Telling Kristen about Sal was a whole different situation, though. It was new ground, and Dee was unsure how things lay.  
Kristen's eyes watched never leaving Dee's fingers as she toyed with a napkin, folding it over on itself like a fan, then letting it open and repeating the process. She wasn't old, good-looking she supposed for a woman her age. Kristen had never expected her mum to be on her own for the rest of her life and had thought that maybe she'd want to find someone to share her life with, eventually, in maybe like five years or even ten years from now. Being faced with the prospect of that happening sooner than she'd have thought had thrown Kristen.  
"Mum." Eyes glued to the napkin Dee was reluctant to meet Kristen's eyes worried what she might find there. "Mum, stop playing with that stupid bloody napkin and look at me." Dropping the napkin, Dee brought her eyes up. " Listen, mum, if you wanna put yourself through the whole emotion wringer that is dating again, and if there's any chance that this guy is special then go for it. Hey I'm not going hold you back from finding lurve again, but..."Pausing Kristen saw relief flow into Dee's face. "He'd best not mess you about mum, or else I'll chop off his dingly dangly bits with a blunt knife and feed them to next doors dog!"

Opening her laptop Dee connected to the flats WIFI and waited for the connection to take, the glow of the laptop screen illuminating her face in the dark of the flat. Reaching behind the sofa bed Dee's fingers clicked on the up lighter. Repositioning the pillows behind her back a smile already played on her lips as she clicked to answer the familiar Skype ringtone.  
"Hey!" Dee had said before the camera had even come to life.  
"Hey back!" Sal's voice came through. "Where is your vid...oh, there you are." Sal smiled into the camera at Dee from across the Atlantic. "God, Dee I miss you so much I wish you were here."  
"Me too." Dee sighed sadly.  
" So, how'd it go?"  
"Better than I thought. I think Kristen would be quite happy to ship me off to New York tomorrow if it meant she could come and visit whenever she liked."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Dee smiled wryly choosing not to react to Sal's words.  
"Where was it today, the Mall?"  
"Yeah, back in the office tomorrow Battery Park the day after trying to get people to sign a petition for some stupid shit."  
"Did you lose?"  
"Nope, Joe did, Q was nearly assaulted by a Senior Citizen, and Murr ate banana skin."  
"Urgh, that's gross!"  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Sal scowled remembering the look on Murr's face. The sound of his lips smacking together as his teeth had wrestled with the rubbery, slippery skin had freaked Sal out. Joe was to blame he'd coaxed Murr into eating the small piece of banana skin. He'd told him it was the new magic food and full of nutrients and vitamins. So Murr had persevered even though he complained it tasted like crap. Murr ended up spitting it out. Sal's face had blanched, he'd been so close to throwing up."Murr's such a dope, Dee. Even a Goddamn monkey peels a banana and eats the flesh, not the fuckin' skin."  
"So, a monkeys smarter than Murr."  
"An Amoeba is smarter than Murr."  
"All in all then just a typical day down the Mall for you guys?"  
"Pretty much," Sal replied.  
Golden light from the lamp lit Dee's face brightening her dark eyes as she just listened to him talk some more.  
Sal had, had a mini panic attack over Dee's short to the point text the day she'd arrived back home. She'd needed to Skype him no explanation being given. Sal's paranoia had kicked in. He'd convinced himself Dee was going to tell him it was over, that now she was back home she knew it wasn't going to work, and they were over before they'd even got started. One look at her tear stained face had done nothing to allay the growing fear he'd felt.  
He'd felt useless when Dee had told him about the burglary. His words of concern had sounded flat to his ears. Sitting with Joe in the office the day after Sal had mentioned his idea of sending Dee flowers. It was at Joe's suggestion that Sal had found the closest florist to Dee and called them directly. Joe had told Sal that you got better value for your money and you would most probably speak to the actual person making up the order.  
The first bouquet of a dozen red Roses accented with hot pink Carnations was delivered the day after that first Skype call. Five days later a bouquet of amethyst coloured Orchids was delivered to Dee. Exactly five days after those Sal sent her an elegant bouquet of red Tulips and blue-violet Iris'. The last bouquet was a gorgeous arrangement of pink Oriental Lilies. Each bouquet had been a pleasant surprise for Dee. A number was written on every card that accompanied the bouquets, a visible countdown to how many days were left until they were together again.  
Silence soon fell between them without either really noticing as Sal's gaze slowly travelled down the line of her throat, over the soft, creamy, skin of her chest. The thin straps of the dark red silk chemise she wore rested on her shoulders, the material rippling against the swell of her breasts, her nipples brushed teasing against the fabric as Dee spoke, and he couldn't help his eyes lingering on her breasts.  
"I wish I could touch you." He admitted softly.  
"Tell me," The thin red strap of the chemise slipped off Dee's right shoulder. " Tell me what you would do if you could touch me." Dee's smile widened her imagination taking her over as she listened to Sal talk.

 

Sitting with her legs crossed on the counter in the kitchen area of The Condo Kim held her phone between her hands intent on the game on the screen. At least Kim hoped that it looked like she was totally engrossed in her phone and not, in fact, listening to everything that was going on in the room. Martin from the record label had introduced each band member including Raye to the man sitting on his left on the large sofa.  
Back in the UK, the guys had tried to take care of management by themselves. In the early days, they'd built up a fairly decent fanbase gigging around different Uni Campuses. The line-up had been different then, no Jared and way before Brandon. After the summer of 2010 though Cal and Nate had decided on a hiatus for the band. It had lasted two years. They'd missed it though and had come back with Jared and had started again building up their fan base in the same way as before. Sometimes they'd even been booked to play at bigger rock venues, their name in tiny lettering on the bottom of the billboard. Then Brandon had come on board, and they'd started writing some original songs. All five had hoped that one day they'd be discovered and hit the big time. And then that 'one day' had finally happened, although slow at first things had really taken off over the past three months.  
Russ Brookes had managed bands before. Rock was his preferred genre. Two of his previous bands had fallen off the face of the earth through no fault of his, though. The first just couldn't hack it, the second had imploded in on itself. Too much infighting and not enough music making. The third band had limited success before they'd split. Now here he was, hired by the record label to try and build on Alicorn Dawn's growing fan base in the US. Kim thought it seemed like this Russ bloke knew what he was talking about, he'd even stuck up for the band. The band's name was to stay as it was, he'd told the record label they'd be mad to change it at this stage.  
Since Kim had been with Brandon, Jared had tried his best at managing but was useless. Neither Cal nor Nate could be bothered with the hassle anymore, and Moose had just wanted to drum, Brandon had expressed that he couldn't do it because it interfered with his creative flow.  
Kim flicked her eyes up discreetly. Jared was listening to Russ talk, stony-faced as everyone else hung off his every word. Sitting back on the sofa to let Martin continue Russ stretched both his arms out across the back of the couch, old faded tattoos were barely discernable on his forearms. A tight black tee covered the rest and Kim assumed his upper arms were tattooed in the same style. His face had a warm weathered look about it. Like he'd had too much sun and used not enough protection. His chin length hair was black in stark contrast to his goatee, which was grey. He caught Kim's eye then, and she quickly lowered her eyes back to her phone.  
"The movie goes on general release in the states at the end of the week. Initial post-release reviews are positive; the occupying soundtrack album is going to be available for digital download the day after and the physical copy is out Monday. Pre - orders are doing well on the soundtrack. The recording studio is booked for another two weeks to lay down the tracks for your album and mix it." Martin straightened his glasses moving his eyes around the faces of the band. "So, guys, I want you to met Seth and Serg from Macaca PR." Two identically dressed guys raised their hands in greeting.  
Kim flicked her eyes up again. Talk about brothers from another mother; they were virtual twins right down to the big beards and man buns. Glancing at the guy called Seth she noticed his eyes on Raye. She was sitting quietly on the end of the large sofa closest to Kim. Still very reserved in the predominant male atmosphere Kim found her very astute. Learning the Alicorn Dawn tracks, she'd put a little twist into playing that Moose hadn't. Brandon had sulked for two days solid when he'd found they'd hired Raye before speaking to him. He knew they'd made a good choice but didn't want to admit it; he was well aware that she was good. Although Raye seemed to be distracted playing with her bracelets on her wrist, Kim knew she was listening absorbing everything that was said storing it up for future reference.  
"Seth and Serg are going to run your album and the band's PR in a campaign format. The set window frame for this is from now until the end of November. Seth will report back to us at two weekly intervals on how the campaign is going."  
"What about us?" Cal asked stretching his legs out he linked his fingers together behind his head. "Do we get updates too? I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to kept updated on how good or how shit the albums doing too."  
"Sure, sure, that's no problem er.....Cal. Serg will liaise with you guys." Martin turned to Serg as he nodded his affirmation. "And lastly gentlemen and ladies, " he added his eyes travelling from Raye to Kim as her head flicked up. "I'd like you to meet Fan Li."  
Martin smiled broadly around the assembled group, reaching his right hand out to rest on the woman's knee sat on his right. Kim's thumbs stilled on the phone screen. She'd assumed the Asian woman sat by Martins side was his girlfriend. Fan Li, her ebony eyes staring at Martins' hand on her knee disdainfully, slipped her khaki-clad trouser leg away from him. Martins' hand fell limply into the gap on the sofa where her leg had been. She hitched her body away from him, her eyes connecting with Kim's from across the room. Fan Li tucked her short black bobbed hair behind her ear her unrelenting gaze firmly on Kim.  
"Fan Li will be taking on the role of Personal Assistant to the band." Kim's phone slipped from fingers to clatter on the work surface she was perched on. Fan Li shot Kim a satisfied smile as peeling her eyes from Kim's she settled her gaze serenely on Brandon. Kim shot a look at Brandon to find he was staring straight back at Fan Li.  
"Fan Li will be handling the day to day running of the band.She will be running errands, making travel arrangments, screening phone calls, scheduling, heck she'll even do your shopping, whatever comes up Fan Li is here to do it for you guys." Kim watched Fan Li's mouth part a little a pout playing against her full glossed lips, the tip of her tongue flicked out suggestively her dark eyes fixed on Brandon.  
The meeting wrapped up a short time later. Arrangments were being made for the band to shoot a promo vid for the first single release from the album. Fan Li was assigned with the task of arranging flights and hotels. The shot for the vid was to be in New Orleans during Halloween. Kim still sat on the counter watching and waiting as everybody left. It had been Kim who had made all the arrangements getting the guys to New York. She'd sorted out getting their equipment over here. She'd even done everybody's packing. Kim had thought she was their Personal Assistant. To find out now, she wasn't felt like a kick in the guts.  
"Who knew?" Kim asked calmly.  
"Nothing to do with me," Cal stated as he stood holding his arms up in surrender. "Absolutely nothing to do with me what so ever." He reaffirmed as he passed Kim heading out to the terrace.  
"Me neither." Added Nate as he moved to join Cal on the terrace.  
"Sorry Kim, I'm just the newbie. I didn't know either." Raye answered quickly at Kim's ever darkening glare. Raye also made an exit onto the terrace too.  
"What's up Kimmie baby?"Jared smirked."Has sex on legs put miss dumpy, frumpy's nose outta joint?"He jeered. Sliding her feet out Kim hopped down from the counter.  
"How long? How long have you two known they were getting someone in to do what I've been doing for you guys since we got here?" Both Jared and Brandon shrugged. "Thanks, Brandon. I thought you were my boyfriend; I thought you could tell me stuff, but no. You couldn't even tell me to my face before whatsername Frangipane turned up today. How'd you think that makes me feel? Well?"  
"Ooh. Someones triggered."  
"Fuck off Jared!" Kim stormed off through the living area as Brandon sprung to chase after her.  
"Come on Kim, at least if Fan Li is doing all the PA stuff then we'll have more time together."  
"You don't get it do you, Brandon?"  
"No, I don't get it. You're irrational."  
"IRRATIONAL," Kim yelled. "Why don't you FUCK OFF too Brandon. I'm going to call Lucy, don't come after me."  
The sound of the bathroom door slamming behind Kim's back echoed through the whole condo.


	4. A little bit lost.

From behind the window blind, Carly looked down from the apartment into the street. Issac's Chevrolet was parked just down from the front of the apartment Carly and Ruby shared. She watched him step out of the car, then stride across the sidewalk to meet Ruby. They stood together awkwardly by the bus stop sign chatting. Carly's eyes didn't leave either of them. Issac bent down to kiss Ruby swiftly on the cheek; then he guided her towards his car. He held the door open for Ruby as she climbed in. Then dashing around to the driver's side Issac got in himself. The car door shut swiftly behind him, and soon the Chevrolet with Issac and Ruby inside had gone. Carly heaved a satisfied sigh of relief and sitting down on the sofa pulled her boots on.  
It had only taken a mere two short days for Carly to gently persuade Ruby that she would be completely fine on her own for a couple of hours or so. Ruby had been reluctant at first, but Carly's dogged determination had worked and by the beginning of the second day Carly knew Ruby was on the verge of giving in. Quick to act, she'd seized her chance, and before Ruby knew it, she was calling Issac and agreeing to a date.   
Carly had spent three weeks in Bellevue. Three weeks of psych assessments, three weeks of working out the best medication and treatment for Carly. Three weeks of staring at the same four walls. Carly had practically begged Ruby not to let them release her into the care of her parents, and Ruby just hadn't been able to refuse the pleading in her sister's eyes. From that moment, when Ruby agreed to Carly's plea to be released into Ruby's care she took over Carly's life. By the time Carly came out of hospital Ruby had managed to get her out of the lease on the apartment, clear it out and find a half decent place on Saratoga Avenue in Crown Heights for them both. Since the end of August Ruby had been working in Maternity at the Brookdale Hospital. The Radutzky being the Hospital's adjacent Trauma Unit. Securing the apartment on Saratoga Avenue meant they lived within walking distance of the Hospital, convenient for Ruby's work and easy for Carly's psychotherapy sessions with Dr Davidison.   
From the moment they'd moved in together, Ruby had organised everything, and Carly had been glad of it in the beginning. Although with every passing week since seeing Q outside the Radutzky with Cait, Carly had slowly begun to resent Ruby. Having to answer to her younger sister made Carly feel more and more like she was losing a grip on her life, she needed to get back some control.  
Boots on Carly shrugged her arms into the thick, unflattering duffle coat she hadn't worn for years. Sliding on a pair of dark framed fake glasses, she surveyed her reflection in the small wall mirror between two of three windows that looked down onto Saratoga Avenue. Stuffing her reddish brown hair into a beige bobble hat, Carly grabbed her car keys and headed out. Issac had got last minute tickets for the Spiderman movie at The Regal Battery Park. Carly calculated that would give her a good three and a half hour window at least; she planned to be back way before Ruby got back, her sister would never know.  
The first time she'd followed Cait home she'd been on foot. She'd had a bad night, not being able to sleep she'd prowled around the apartment like a caged tiger. If she'd been on her own, she would have watched IJ, but she couldn't risk it. If Ruby got up and found her watching IJ in the middle of the night she would have freaked out; she'd promised Ruby she wouldn't do that. She'd stuck to that promise even though the urges were strong. Instead, Carly had gone for a walk. Somehow her feet had taken her to the Hospital, and that was when she'd seen Cait heading home after a night shift.   
Before Carly had known it, she was standing on the same subway platform as Cait. Carly had managed to hide in the shadows on the platform, but once on the train, Carly had soon realised she needed a cover. Carly had quickly ceased her fingers upon a discarded newspaper before settling into a seat a little further down the cart from Cait. Carly had used the paper to hide her face, but it also had proved handy to sneak inadvertent glances at Cait. The early hour coupled with the end of a long shift and the motion of the subway cart meant that Cait had been too tired to concentrate on the other passengers in the carriage, her eyelids had flickered shut at regular intervals. Carly had managed to follow Cait all the way to 17th Avenue without being noticed. Carly had stood in the watery first light of the morning watching different lights flick on then off in Cait's apartment before her front window was shrouded in darkness and Carly had headed back home.  
Being confronted with a livid Ruby on her return to the apartment hadn't been good, to say the least. The atmosphere was tense between them for days before Ruby had started to thaw.  
The second time Carly had waited until Ruby had gone to work then had driven over to park up outside Cait's place all day. She needed confirmation she needed to find out for sure if they really were an item. Carly had stood staring into the security cameras after her last session with Dr Davidson.   
"If she means nothing to you, then why did you kiss her?" Carly had hissed under her breath her eyes had darted about in case anyone walking past had heard. The thought that they were lovers tormented her. "How can you say you don't want to hurt her, what about me? I'm the one hurting here, not her. You've got to tell her about us because with her in the picture there is no us Bri. If you don't tell her, I will. Don't make me do something you'll regret baby you know what I'm capable of." Carly had turned away from the camera then smiling as Ruby had rushed over towards her.  
At that moment all the sessions she'd spent with Dr Davidson meant nothing. Soon Carly was pulling into the kerb just down from Cait's apartment. Carly's eyes settled straight away on the red jeep wrangler parked outside Cait's home.

"What are those?" Cait asked rough drying her damp hair. Discarding the towel onto the back of the sofa, Cait pulled a wide toothed comb through her chestnut hair. Her hazel eyes rested on what Q presented out to her held between his fingers.  
"Tickets," Q stated an expectant grin playing around his mouth, his dark eyes wide with delight. " Flight tickets to be precise. New York to New Orleans return flying out lunch time on the 30th of October returning on the 1st of November, for you."  
"For me?"  
"Yeah, my treat. I've made you a reservation at my Hotel too. You've never been to New Orleans during Halloween have you Cait?"  
"I've never been to New Orleans full stop Brian." Q had been disappointed Cait couldn't accompany him on the cruise. Starting her new job meant she wasn't allowed any holidays until she'd been working their six months, so Q had checked her shifts and had found she finished a four-day stint of nights on the 30th of October. On impulse, he'd booked the flights and Hotel for her as a surprise. "What's New Orleans like at Halloween?" Cait asked taking the tickets from Q's outstretched fingers.  
"Your gonna come then? Sweet. New Orleans is amazin' at Halloween; you'll love it."  
"Do I need a fancy dress costume?"  
"Can if you want, why? You got something in mind?"  
"Might have." Cait teased biting her bottom lip she flicked her eyes at Q from barely lowered lids.  
"Like what? Harley Quinn?" Q asked his curiosity already piqued.  
"Nope, something different."  
"DC or Marvel?"  
"Not telling." Cait's expression turned serenely unreadable."There might be some of this, though." Cait shimmied the bathrobe she wore off her shoulders. Holding the material to her breasts, she rolled one bare shoulder in Q's direction. " What's the weather like in Louisiana at the end of October Brian? do yo think I'll freeze my tit's off in a skimpy fancy dress cossie?" Reaching out Q gripped hold of Cait's bathrobe belt pulling her towards him. His dark eyes burnt into Cait's as he untied the knot. The robe gaped open a little showing her glowing naked body fresh from her shower.   
"The anticipation of this fancy dress costume is killin' me already." His hands run up either side of the robes lapels his eyes devouring the merest hint of her naked body beneath the bathrobe.  
"Take it off," Q growled his eyebrows low as his eyes concentrated on her body beneath the robe. Cait let the robe slip off her shoulders first. Her heart beat faster against her chest as an intoxicating wave of desire for him swept through her. The bathrobe quickly slid down Cait's arms falling at her feet in a fluffy pile. Taking hold of the hem of Q's tee, Cait helped him off with it deliberately letting her breasts brush against the sparse hair on Q's now bare chest. She heard him draw in a sharp breath at the feel of her taut nipples brushing against his skin. Q leant towards Cait as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingernails softly trough his hair. Her touch sent an exquisite chill of expectation down Q's spine making his whole body quiver. Pulling back from him slightly, Cait placed her left palm under his chin and leant in putting her lips softly on his. She ran her tongue over his lips, tracing them in a teasing manner before turning to kiss him once more. Faint tones of Cait's perfume drifted into his nostrils as Q kissed her back. His right-hand tangled through her hair to the back of Cait's head, holding her mouth firmly against his. Their tongues entwined, as they kissed hard. Their passion building Q crushed his lips to hers, melding them together, his tongue searched her mouth wrapping around Cait's tongue. They kissed like this for some time before they moved away from the front window towards the bedroom. Neither saw the figure standing out in the street. Clear grey eyes watched turning steely as Carly rammed her hands deeper into the large pockets of her duffle coat. 

 

 

 

Hannah shot Tom a knowing look as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and headed out of the door.  
"How about I cook a midweek roast with all the trimmings? " Dee offered. Cooking a meal had worked with Kristen so Dee decided that it couldn't hurt to give it at least a try with Hannah and Kerry. Hannah looped her scarf around her neck and reached for her coat where it hung by the front door. Shrugging her arms into its sleeves, she turned to where Dee sat on the stairs steam vapour from the large mug she cradled wafting into the air.   
"Roast Beef and York puds?" Dee nodded watching Hannah ' s face think about this. "Sounds good, make it for about seven mum."  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a chance at some of my family famous roast spuds," Dee stated with satisfaction. "I'll text Kerry to come around about six thirty shall I?" Hannah ' s fingers stilled on the buttons of her coat.   
"Yeah...yeah sure drop Kerry, a text mum, I know she's not working tonight." Hannah slung her backpack on, grabbed her handbag and the travel coffee mug and headed for her front door. "Spare front door keys in the kitchen mum. See you later, be about five when I get in, Ta-rah."  
"Ta-rah. " Dee called as the front door shut behind Hannah ' s back leaving Dee sat on the stairs. It was early morning; no light came into the small hallway from the fanlight of the front door. The dark of the street outside seemed to permeate through the walls of the house to where Dee sat. Coffee finished, Dee hopped down from the stairs then walked through the dining room into the kitchen. Her bare feet slapped against the rich red terracotta tiles that flowed between both rooms as she walked through. She made toast; then Dee sat at the dining table watching the new days light pierced through the dining room window pane, spreading across the tiled flooring as Dee sipped at her second mug of coffee that morning.  
Hannah had met Dee off the train the afternoon before.   
"You haven't taken time off work to come and meet me have you?" Dee had asked as they walked side by side over the bridge that connected the station's platforms.   
"No. I have a free afternoon mum, so I thought I'd meet you. "  
"I'm not putting you out, am I? "   
"No, not at all mum. Although you don't have kip on the sofa anymore."  
"Why? Dee had asked standing waiting for their pre-booked taxi to arrive. Hannah had stuffed her hands into her coat pockets her gaze centred on the road, a soft breeze had fluttered her mahogany brown hair about her shoulders.   
"Kerry's letting you have her bed, she's staying with a friend while your here." Dee had felt a little deflated that Kerry had felt the need to move out while she visited."This is us now mum." Hannah had said raising her hand as the taxi pulled up and Dee had lost the chance to ask about Kerry.   
Dee had promised herself that if she came back to Lincoln, she would do a proper tour of the Cathedral. She was on a mission to find the Lincoln Imp, her secret weapon being inside information from Hannah where to look.   
A couple of hours later and dressed for the weather with a large scarf looped around her neck Dee trudged up the hill towards the Cathedral. A fresh, strong wind blew her ponytail harshly about her head pinching her cheeks pink as it touched the fallen leaves around her feet making them dance across the pavement and gutter.   
Dee browsed slowly around the shops along the cobbled streets of the Bailgate area in the Cathedral quarter. In a quaint little tea shop, Dee ate a sandwich for lunch and drank a strong cup of tea before heading for the Cathedral and the tour. 

 

"So mum, this term we've been talking about where different animals live in the world. It's basic geography for five-year-olds." Hannah was leaning against the door jamb of the kitchen her gaze on Dee as she chopped vegetables. "Anyhow, today we were discussing The Arctica and Antarctica, and my little five-year-old know-it-all was absolutely adamant that the Antarctic was up top and the Arctic at the bottom. I told him, politely ofcause, he is only five, that I thought he was wrong. I mean mum, I'm the flamin' class teacher, right? He wasn't having any of it, though."   
"What did you do?" Dee asked over her shoulder. Tom came to stand beside Hannah then refilling the empty wine glass she held out in his direction for a refill. He motioned the bottle at Dee, but she shook her head turning back to cooking.   
"I got my phone out and Googled it right in front of him. He was so not happy he'd got something wrong. He sat for the rest of the lesson glaring at me, not saying a word. He actually gave me the death stare when his mum picked him up. I find it funny as fuck that a five-year-old's giving me the evils." Smiling at Hannah over her shoulder Dee swiped a glance at the kitchen clock on the wall, quarter to seven and no sign of Kerry. Carrying on regardless Dee set the table for four. Hearing Hannah ' s distinctive ring tone Dee's hands stilled her eyes pointedly watching Hannah leave the dining room, the door to the hall pulled quickly closed behind her.  
"So, did you find the Lincoln Imp in the Cathedral?" Snapping her attention from the closed door to Tom's expectant face Dee nodded distracted by Hannah ' s muffled voice from behind the closed door.   
"That was Kerry...." Hannah sighed her shoulders slumping as she came back into the dining room. Her dark eyes flicked quickly at Tom ."She forgot she does have a shift at the pub tonight,......she can't make dinner." Hannah finished as Dee's dark eyes locked with her daughters, and at that moment Dee knew Hannah was lying.

 

"You know don't you?"   
"Yeah, we know. You didn't seriously think that you could tell Kristen and she wouldn't blab did you?"  
"She promised she wouldn't call you till I'd spoken to you and Kerry."  
"She didn't call; she texted us." Hannah leant back in her chair across from Dee and gulped down a large mouthful from her wine glass.  
"It's all starting to make sense now."  
"What is?" Dee asked her eyes narrowing in Hannah's direction.  
"I seem to recall a weird phone call from Kristen about mid- January; it was January you met him wasn't it? Anyway, she called me right out of the blue the Friday after you got back from Emma's in London freaking out 'cause she thought you'd got love bites on your neck. I didn't pay much mind to her then; I figured she was mistaken....obviuosly not." Dee ducked her head down her eyes on her empty plate, shit she'd forgotten about that.  
"You know mum I never thought I'd get to say this about you, but hey, my mum's actually got a boyfriend." Her shoulders shook a little from holding in the laugh." It's hilarious, about bloody time, but fuckin ' hilarious all the same." Dee was unsure whether to feel relieved at her reaction or offended. "Honestly mum, I never expected you to stay on your own for the rest of your life you know. I used to worry you'd end up sad lonely and on your own. I'm happy for you mum, and unlike Kristen, I've already got a passport. I always fancied a shopping trip to New York."  
"Shit Hannah, you and Kristen are getting way ahead of yourselves. I have no plans to move to America."  
"You're not ruling it out, though?"  
"It's too soon Hannah, just leave it at that, for now, please." Hannah sensed that Dee was a little reluctant to admit even to herself the possibility of anything like that happening. "So, Kristen's cool, you just think it's hilarious," Dee said changing the subject. Swinging her gaze up, she narrowed her eyes at Hannah again. "What about Kerry?" The soft smile on Hannah's lips slipped away as Dee's eyes settled on her questioningly. "Seems to me she's conspicuous in her absence Hannah. I think she's avoiding me, am I wrong?" Pushing the dining chair back to stand up Dee glanced at the rucked up rug by her feet before turning her attention to Hannah. She was staring intently into her wine glass as Dee leant forward hands flat on the table top. Dee found Tom couldn't look her in the eye either. "Thought not. Who wants dessert? " Dee asked stacking their plates together and heading into the kitchen with them. Hannah and Tom had exchanged a quick look together before Dee came back placing a plate in front of them both. Each plate held a generous slice of cheesecake. Instead of heading back into the kitchen Dee headed over to the door into the small hall.   
"Aren't you having any mum?" Hannah asked twisting in her chair to look around as Dee; boots already on shrugged her arms into her coat. "Where....where are you going?"  
"This pub Kerry's working in, it's called The Dog and Bone right?"  
"Yeah," Hannah answered hesitantly.   
"That's where I'm going then."  
"But you don't know where it is."  
"I've got my phone," Dee answered waving it Hannah as she settled her handbag across her body. "I'll find it on Google maps, and don't text or call Kerry to warn her. I leave tomorrow Hannah I need to know what's going on in your sister's head. It's not late...." Dee glanced at the kitchen clock she could just see from where she stood. "I'll be back before last orders." She called the front door shutting behind her. Hannah twisted back around in her chair to Tom. His plate was empty. Cake fork poised up to his mouth he spooned his last piece of dessert between his lips.  
"What?"He questioned his tongue licking stray crumbs of the biscuit base from his lips as Hannah's eyes glared from his plate to his face. "So, I like cheesecake, okay!" 

 

The Dog and Bone pub, situated down a quiet residential street felt cosy and friendly as Dee perched herself onto a stool at the bar. There was no jukebox and no bandits either as Dee scanned her eyes around the bar area. A couple of men, maybe mid-sixties were sitting in the two comfy looking armchairs in the room having an animated conversation together their dogs both black labs laying contently at their feet. A small group sat away from the men watching two of their group play cards. Behind the bar, a woman with long dark hair her hand wrapped around one of the beer pumps talked to a customer perched on a similar stool to Dee. A guy, whom Dee assumed was the landlord came up from the cellar in the trap door behind the bar carrying a crate of bottles.   
"'Excuse me but, isn't Kerry supposed to be working tonight?" Dee directed the question at the guy she assumed was the landlord.  
"Who wants to know?" A gruff voice asked by Dee's shoulder. Bare forearms reached past Dee's cheek to place four glasses onto the bar, the shirt he wore roughly rolled up to his elbows.   
"Her mum," Dee replied as she twisted around on her stool. The young guy regarded Dee with keen russet brown eyes. "She not working tonight then?" Dee added feeling brave even though her heart beat loud in her ears.  
"No." He replied quietly, and Dee got the feeling he was undecided about saying more. "She's upstairs, though; I'll go call her down ."Ten minutes passed before Kerry, her dark brown eyes glaring at Dee through a scowl appeared by her side. Picking her drink up Dee indicated a quite corner and Kerry followed weaving through the chairs and tables behind Dee.  
"So, how's work?" It was the last thing on Dee's mind, but she had to start somewhere. Going in all guns blazing wasn't the way to handle Kerry.   
"Good." Kerry didn't look up but kept her eyes firmly centred on her Doc Martens.   
"Talk to me Kerry, please. " Kerry said nothing. Her head bowed she pushed her hands between her thighs. "Kerry. I know Kristen's spoken to you." Kerry snatched her head up sharply dark eyes ablaze her dark brown hair falling across one side of her face.  
"Your insane mum, absolutely, positively out of your tiny mind." Her voice quivered with pent-up emotion."Your betraying dad's memory and I don't like it; it's just not right, you're not right, you've got us isn't that enough? Don't you love us?"  
"Yes, I do love you, all of you but your not the be all and end all in my life. Is it too much to ask to have something in my life for me?"  
"You're selfish! I can't pretend to happy for you, 'cause I'm not. You're making a huge mistake, and you can't see it." Kerry's eyes fell as she stared at her hands she twisted her thumb ring around and around. "You need to come to your senses and end it with this guy, mum." Kerry stood her dark brown eyes staring into Dee's stunned expression.   
"Sit down Kerry," Dee said firmly. Kerry, her back to Dee, waivered slightly undecided about sitting back down or stalking away. Turning Kerry plonked herself back down avoiding Dee's eye. "I'm sorry you feel that way Kerry I understand your upset." Kerry gave a small huff crossing her arms. "You don't get to do this Kerry; this is not how it's gonna work. You need to move on."  
"What, move on and forget dad like you have ?"  
" I haven't forgotten him, but I can't live in the past Kerry. Listen I would really like you to meet Sal."  
"No way, absolutely no fuckin' way."   
"Hannah and Kristen have both agreed to meet him I'd like you there too, please Kerry try and see things from my point of view. I'll always be here for you not matter what but I'm not gonna let you hold me to ransom over this."  
Kerry fidgeted in her seat, the anger she'd felt was ebbing away as she thought on Dee's words.  
"I'll think about it." She mumbled in a small voice as she stood up.  
"I'd really like you to come meet him, Kerry, it wouldn't be the same without you."  
"I said I'd think about it, didn't I?" Kerry snapped as she stood up again. Moving away from Dee, Kerry, weaved her way back through the tables and scattered chairs as she headed for the bar. Dee watched her disappear into the back of the pub. Dee couldn't move, her body felt heavy, her stomach hurt. Had she done the right thing? Dee knew that talking rationally with Kerry was the only way she could get her to see her point of view. Too many times, when things had kicked off at school, heated arguments with Kerry had only made matters worse.  
"Is this one dead?" Dee was startled from her thoughts by the gruff voice of the guy from the bar earlier. He picked up Dee's nearly empty glass sloshing the inch of cider still left in the glass to and fro.   
"Yeah, er yeah. I'm finished thanks." Dee mumbled her fingers were fumbling with a beer mat.  
"Unresolved grief."   
"What?" Dee asked shooting her eyes up to the young guys face confusion shadowing her eyes.  
"All this anger towards your new relationship, it's a classic symptom of unresolved grief."  
"Who do you think you are? Jeremy Kyle?"  
"Kane, my name's Kane. This is my parent's pub." Kane smiled at Dee as her glass clinked against the one he already held between his fingers."I'm studying Psychology at Uni; I'm a good listener. From what I've gathered from talking to Kerry she threw herself into her regular routine when he dad was dying. She's never grieved properly like yourself. Kerry needs to come to terms with that then and only then will she be able to move on. I wouldn't let her words bother you that much; it's all heat of the moment stuff."  
"You reckon?" Dee asked feeling sceptical. "She seemed fairly adamant I'm the worst mum ever." Dee stood then straightening her coat as she got ready to leave.  
"She'll soon calm down and reach out to you; I know she will."  
"I hope so Kane. I really want her to meet and accept this relationship it's important to me." Excusing herself, Dee headed for the pub door. Dee cast her eyes quickly at Kane, as he collected more glasses. He seemed nice; maybe he could help Kerry work out her grief and move on.   
The air bit cold against Dee's cheeks. Her dark eyes stared at the pavement. The paving slabs fitted perfectly flat and square under Dee's booted feet. Straightening herself up Dee squared her shoulders. Her breath fogged out visibly into the chill of the night. Teeth chattering slightly Dee stuffed her hands into her pockets her fingers and emotions feeling numb as she walked away from the Dog and Bone. 

 

Stumbling down the steps onto the sidewalk, Kim cursed to herself when she nearly fell. Only she could somehow manage to trip over her own feet. Now Kim was outside away from guys, and the prying eyes of the staff of the Cutting Room Recording Studios Kim was undecided what to do. Should she swallow her pride, go back in and apologise to Miss Fancy Pants Fan Li? Or just head back to the Ritz-Carlton and wait until Brandon and the guys got back and have it out with him. Shivering in the chill October air Kim's eyes scanned up into the clear turquoise sky as she looped her handbag over her head and across her body. She pulled on fingerless leather gloves and slipped a pair of round blue-lensed sunglasses on her nose. Hunching her shoulders, she gathered her fluffy fur coat tighter around her body. Kim shivered again as a gush of wind blew around her fishnet clad legs, gently ruffling the hem of her skirt that just poked out from the bottom of the thigh length coat Kim turned right, then right again onto Lafayette Street. The wind billowed her straight black hair out behind her head like a bride's veil. The hustle and bustle of the city bombarded her senses. Lafayette Street was a sea of yellow taxi cabs, horns blaring, sirens wailed in the distance as people jostled past her shouting on their cells. The smell of freshly cooked food mingled with carbon monoxide as Kim strode purposely along.  
Finding an empty bench, Kim sat down. Hunching her shoulders, she tried to bury her neck into the warmth of the coat her arms crossed hugging her body. She crossed one leg over the other a booted foot swinging in the air and pondered her position as the gentle sound of splashing water from the City Hall Park Fountain calmed her thoughts.  
Kim was outraged; her temper had been building for days, the dam finally bursting today. She'd been trying so hard to keep in check. Kim suspected Brandon wasn't as nieve as he made out he was. Kim had decided to confront him again about Fan Li, not only had the woman muscled in on what Kim had thought was her ground in the band but it seemed she was after Brandon too. Kim saw Fan Li moving in on her territory, and she hated it with a passion. From the moment Fan Li began doing the PA for the band she always found some reason or excuse to be working on something near or with Brandon. Kim felt squeezed out; it didn't help that Fan Li flirted with him, even right in front of Kim as if she was challenging Kim to say something. Kim had expressed her concerns to Brandon that she thought Fan Li ' s intentions stretched further than just being the bands PA. He'd just laughed it off calling her paranoid. Deep down she knew Fan Li was after him she couldn't ignore her gut feelings, but it was slowly starting to drive her crazy.  
Taking charge Fan Li wasted no time in making everything run her way acting as if all that Kim had done was of no consequence, her way was a better way. Nate and Raye had both picked up on Kim's vibes towards Fan Li exchanging pointed looks at Kim's scowling face whenever Fan Li put her down. Cal although totally committed to the band only functioned on one level, his. Everything going on around him just went straight over his head. Jared found Kim's discomfort and growing anger funny. Her simmering feelings had turned to boiling point over the past couple of days. Fan Li was a hugger. Always flinging her arms around the guys in greeting whenever they were together. She seemed to always save a longer lingering hug for Brandon, playfully slapping him if he made a joke had lead to her gently rubbing his arm when she wanted his attention.  
Walking up the stairs to the Studio this morning behind Brandon and Fan Li, Kim had watched stunned as Fan Li wrapped her arm around Brandon's waist as they'd climbed together side by side. Then as they'd walking down the corridor, Fan Li's arm was around Brandon's as they walked in front of Kim.  
"She's just being friendly Kim" Brandon had said when Kim had cornered him about her later that morning. "You're paranoid."He'd said trying to dodge the subject of Fan Li and brush Kim off.  
"I know she's into you Brandon it's as clear as fuckin' day why can't you see it, why?"  
"You're stupid."  
"Stupid! Stupid! First, I'm paranoid now you're saying I'm stupid! You're the one whose fuckin' stupid Brandon.." Kim's eyes had blazed at him before she'd headed back into the studio.  
"Oi, frangipane." Kim had called snatching up her coat and bag. " If you want him then fuckin' go ahead, knock yourself out he's all yours." Fan Li had just stared at Kim, her expression straight, but Kim caught the slight trace of triumph glimmer in her eyes. Pushing past Brandon to get out of the door she rounded on the room. "I hope the dirty bitch gives you a fuckin' STD Brandon." That was her parting shot as she'd left the studio.  
The growl of her stomach reminded Kim she'd not eaten since that morning. Standing Kim decided to head back to the condo and maybe get something to eat from somewhere on the way back. Kim headed straight down Broadway towards Battery Park. In Stir cafe she picked a bottle of water from the chiller and ordered a wrap. Eating as she walked Kim headed past the Charging Bull, towards the Museum of Indian Culture. Taking a breather, Kim sat herself down on the cold stone steps between two of the four huge sculptured figures that flanked the entrance to the museum. Europe was depicted in brilliant white Tennessee marble, sitting on her throne on Kim's left, while America her foot resting on a South American Serpent God was represented on Kim's right   
Kim hadn't given Manchester a second thought since they'd arrived in New York. She kept in contact with Lucy, but she hadn't thought about the city she'd called home for nearly a whole month now. She felt gripped by an overwhelming feeling of homesickness sitting there cold and alone in a city she felt slightly overcome by. What if her outburst earlier had done more harm than good? What if Brandon dumped her for Fan Li? What if she got kicked out of the Condo? Kim would have nowhere to live and no money for the air fare home. She had nobody else in New York she could turn to if the worst came to the worst. Standing Kim knew what she had to do. As much as it pained her to admit it, she had to apologise to Fan Li, Brandon and the rest of the band. Kim wasn't going to let Fan Li beat her though far from it; she was going to come back fighting. Kim was going to be the model girlfriend. She was going to be attentive to Brandon's every need. Kim, mind made up, set her jaw in determination as she took the short walk back to the condo.


	5. No time for hesitation.

The sudden blare of Sam's pager going off in Dee's hand jolted her out of her daydream. Waving through the window of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, she managed to get Sam's attention pointing at his pager in her fingers. He hugged and kissed Emma before heading towards the door.  
"It just went off Sam," Dee said passing the pager to him.  
"Yeah, it tends to do that Dee," Sam said taking the pager from her. "You'd think in this world, of ever-improving technical advances someone somewhere would have invented something better than the humble pager for the humble doctor."Sam sighed flicking through the message. "You can go in if you like Dee. I've got to find a phone and call this extension then head back to theatre. I don't think I'm gonna make it back home much before midnight tonight."  
"Oh, I'll be in bed way before then Sam." His eyes were still on his pager as he reached his free hand out to pat Dee on the shoulder. "You got a busy evening planned?"  
"Something like that."  
"Well, have fun." Sam smiled finally taking his eyes off his pager and stuffing it into his pocket. "Probably see you at breakfast tomorrow then Dee. Take care." Sam turned striding off quickly down the corridor. He had rounded the corner before Dee got the chance to tell him that he most probably wouldn't see her in the morning.  
Stepping over to the small sink next to the Neonatal Intensive Care Units doors Dee rolled her sleeves up a little, then after taking her watch off, she washed her hands with the proved lotion, making sure she dried them thoroughly. Slipping quietly through the swing door her eyes came to rest on the incubator right in front her.  
Emma's firstborn son lay sleeping. The nappy he wore swamped him, monitors were attached to his faintly raising chest as tubes snaked around him like tentacles. Tiny fingers unfurled grasping out into the air before settling back down into a tight fist.  
"I can't believe how tiny he is Em," Dee whispered craning her neck around the incubator. Emma's second son lay sleeping in the same fashion as his older by two minutes brother, their incubators side by side. Emma ' s pre- eclampsia had turned from mild to severe and so at just 33 weeks, and two days Emma was booked in for a scheduled C - section. All three of her babies had been delivered healthy all three howling with indignation.  
"Hey, Dee, come meet my daughter." Emma smiled as a soppy silly grin took over her features, the small form of her youngest child, her only daughter rested against the skin of her chest.  
"Finally, today I get to hold each of my little miracles for the first time Dee. I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Emma swept her eyes up to Dee; she blinked quickly almost on the verge of tears.  
"Please don't cry Em. You'll only set me off. Anyway, you've waited so long for this you should be happy, not crying your eyes out."  
"I know. I'm a bit of an emotion wreck at the moment, Dee. I never thought I'd get this, a family. I figured I was destined to be childless. "  
Ten long years it had taken for Emma to get the family she and Sam had dreamt of finally. Ten years, yet Emma could recall the feeling exactly as if it was yesterday as she'd sat in her gynaecologist office listening as she'd been told the results of the tests that had started Emma off on her infertility journey. Serve polycystic ovarian syndrome PCOS. Emma had sat numbly in her gynaecologist office as each cyst was counted out on her ovaries, she'd stopped listening at fifteen. Five months, turned into eight and before long a year and a half had gone by, and Emma hadn't conceived. Faced with the prospect of both her ovaries being removed Emma and Sam knew time wasn't on their side. Two failed NHS infertility treatments later they'd gone private. Twenty -four of Emma's eggs were harvested and frozen. Twice Emma conceived and twice Emma's pregnancies ended before 12 weeks. Down to her last six eggs, Emma and Sam had decided that this time would be their last. Three of the six eggs implanted had taken. At sixteen weeks pregnant Emma had felt she was finally one step closer to having the family she craved.  
"You deserve this Emma, you and Sam are gonna make fantastic parents." Dee couldn't remember ever seeing Emma looking so happy, tired but happy. Sitting in the chair next to Emma Dee brushed a finger across Emma's small daughter's hand.  
"Hey, Micaela, this is Auntie Dee."  
"Micaela?" Dee asked glancing sideways at Emma from where she sat.  
"Yeah. Micaela Lailah."  
"What about her brothers? Have you decided their names too? "  
"Aaron Michael and Jesse Cael." Emma smiled as she gently stroked her fingers over Micaela's pink translucent skin.  
"What time does Skegness Sal's flight get in?"Emma asked her gaze lingering over her baby daughters head.  
"What? What did you call him?" Dee's brow shot up in surprise at Emma's words.  
"That's where you met him, wasn't it? I didn't realise you'd met him before Cait's leaving party." Dee looked a little confused. "Lorraine told me all about it.....She told me everything."  
"Everything?"Dee's eyes flew wide.  
"Yeah, you know Lorrie loves a good goss, Dee. She was on the phone to me for an hour filling me in on everything. Then I called Cait, and she filled me in some more. Then I called Ang for a catch-up.... and I told her everything too."  
"Oh, thanks, that's just great. Now everybody knows about my love life. Makes me feel a whole lot better knowing I'm hot gossip at the moment."  
" So, what time does he get in?" Dee glanced up at the large wall clock; it was just gone five past two in the afternoon.  
"About 5 hours, 37 minutes and maybe thirty seconds."  
"That's very precise Dee." Emma smiled to herself as she slowly repositioned her daughter in her arms then, standing she moved over to the empty incubator. Emma gently laid Micaela down. Dee stared at the incubator as Emma walked around checking on the boys. She stared fascinated at the different mechanisms around the incubator getting lost in their lights and beeps. Butterflies filled her stomach as she realised in just a few short hours, Sal would actually be here at last.  
"How are you getting back to mine from the airport?"  
"I've scheduled an Uber ride for eight thirty."  
"What's wrong with the tube?" Emma flicked Dee a knowing glance from the corner of her eye.  
"Takes to long," Dee replied. Smirking Emma pressed her lips tight together suppressing a smile as she rubbed at her aching neck stretching her back a little. "Emma you have a filthy mind".Dee exclaimed a blush blooming on her cheeks as she clicked onto the knowing look in her friend's eyes." What I mean is they don't run as regular late at night."  
"Sure you did. Anyway the last thing on my mind, unlike yours at the moment is sex. Right," Emma sighed." I think it's time to go express some more milk." Emma winced a little as she smoothed her hands over her engorged breasts" My tits feel like what I imagine a pair of porn stars fake boobs would feel like. I've never had tits this size before. I don't like that warm aching feeling, but I quite like having bigger boobs......it's not gonna last is it?" Emma sighed her shoulders falling as she still stroked her hands over her breasts.  
"Nope." Dee chuckled as she stood shrugging her arms into her coat. "I'm gonna head off then Emma. Have fun playing with your new tits for a while, at least while it lasts and I'll catch up with you soon."  
"Let me know how it all goes when Sal meets the girls won't you?" Emma asked following Dee out of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, the swing door closing firmly behind her. "First hand," Emma added as Dee turned to walk away.  
"Dee," Emma caught her by the arm before she moved too far away. "I hope you're being careful."  
"It's okay Em; I've been to the doctors it's all good." Dee's eyes settled on the sign further down the corridor that pointed the way to Maternity. Dee snapped her eyes to Emma seeing the concern in her eyes. "Honestly Emma everything under control." Emma's hand feel away from Dee's arm as Emma watched Dee waving her goodbye as she moved down the corridor. 

 

After an agonising seven hours of in-flight films and subpar food by Sal's standards, the plane landed to the sound of screeching tyres and screaming children.  
Sal had chosen to come to London ahead of the others to spend some time with Dee.To find someone else was sitting in his pre-booked seat hadn't set the flight off to a good start. Half way through the flight and Sal had begun to wish he'd not made a fuss about his seat. The kid sitting behind him just wouldn't shut the fuck up. Add to this the consent thud of the boy's expensive Nikes as he repeatedly kicked into the back of his seat and Sal was close to turning around quite prepared to have it out with the kid's mother. Thankfully the boy had fallen asleep, and Sal had too, helped along by a couple of large glasses of whisky. Thankfully for Sal, the kid had stayed asleep for the rest of the flight. Sal had been woken by a screaming baby further down the aircraft to find that they were close to landing. He felt relief knowing he'd soon be off the plane and away from these people.  
Sal squirmed in anticipation in his seat as the plane turned towards Terminal 5 of Heathrow Airport. The plane slowly rolled across the tarmac at a pace that Sal could only describe as a complete and utter tease. It seemed to Sal the whole process was happening excruciatingly slowly on purpose. Almost like a higher being was in charge of the situation and was slowing things down just because they knew it would fuck with his brain.  
Four weeks had passed since he'd last seen Dee's face up close in the flesh, and those four weeks had seemed to pass like an eternity. He'd been glad of work; it kept his mind active. Glad of the mundane daily tasks, time fooling about with the guys gave him less time to dwell on the fact that he missed Dee so much it was actually giving him a physical ache.  
He imagined Dee's face. Her cheeks cupped in his palms as his thumbs repeatedly smoothed over her cheekbones while leaning in to kiss her. The way her cheeks bloomed crimson as she furiously blushed, or was flustered slightly or when she came.The latter being his favourite out of the three. He squirmed a little more in his seat at that thought, what was wrong with the fuckin' stupid mother fucker pilot of this goddamn plane!  
The plane had paused in its journey for whatever vague inane, stupid reason as Sal's mind turned to other things about Dee. His mind wandered to thinking of her nipples and how nice it was when the brown areolas scrunched up in arousal when he was lightly kissing them. He felt his cock twinge in his pants as he adjusted himself in his seat. Thankfully at long last, the plane finally began to move towards the terminal. People stood retrieving overhead luggage and began filing off the plane. Sal's jeans compressed his cock against his thigh; he knew he had to be careful how he navigated the line. He didn't want to accidently push his boner into the unsuspecting backside of a Senior Citizen. His mouth went dry as Sal absently licked his lips in anticipation, willing his cock to go down maybe just a little so he could manoeuvre himself through customs and baggage reclaim with the least amount of embarrassment.  
Sal stood slowly, stretching his tired muscles as he reached above his head to retrieve his carry-on. Patiently he waited for the passengers in front to file out before he made his way to the front of the plane. He smiled at the flight attendant as he crossed into the airport.  
Twenty-five minutes later with customs and immigration behind him, Sal hitched his backpack more securely onto his back. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase in a slightly sweaty palm and taking a deep breath he steadied his nerves before continuing forward following the arrows that pointed him to arrivals. Walking among the other passengers, Sal scanned the crowd around him for a Dee.  
She'd set off too early Dee knew it when she realised she had a whole hour long wait until Sal's flight landed. Time always seems to go slower when you clock watched, and Dee found she couldn't stop herself from glancing up at the big wall clock every five minutes. Every time she thought that more time had passed since she'd last looked, she found it hadn't. Time was still moving on at its normal pace no matter how often Dee looked at the clock and wished the hands to move quicker.  
People watching took her mind away from clock watching as a mix of nervous excitement coursed through her body. Dee unwrapped yet another Werther's. Sucking on the sweet made her mouth less dry as she got up from her seat and walked over to the board needing an excuse to stretch her legs. At long last Dee saw the status of Sal's flight change to landed. Moving over to arrivals all Dee had to do now was wait for him to come through the gate.  
It seemed to Dee like everybody else had got off Sal's flight way before Sal. Her stomach churned anxiously, what if he'd missed the flight? With trembling fingers, Dee fished her phone out her pocket checking if she'd got any missed messages, but there was nothing. He had to be on the flight.Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, Dee found herself standing in the shadow of a huge man the donkey jacket he wore seemed to pad out his large frame even more. Scraggly greying brown hair sat on his shoulders. Fat fingers were pulling at his scruffy long beard and Dee had to do a quick double take when she first looked at the man. She thought she was stood right next to a real life Hagrid. Stepping out from his shadow Dee's eyes once again began searching for Sal. She saw him then from the side his phone pressed to his ear. Dee jumped at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket.  
"Hey, you," Dee answered not even bothering to look at the caller ID.  
"Hey, babe I've just made it through arrivals where are you?" Dee bite her bottom lip for a moment at the sound of his voice. She was thinking how finally she'd was going to be able to hear his voice in person whispering the most private of things against her ear inside of across a sometimes dodgy Internet connection.  
"Turn to your left." Dee smiled hanging up the phone. Sal turned fumbling with his phone. He nearly dropped it in his haste to stuff it back into his pocket and turn at the same time. Dee walked towards him as calmly as she could even though the sound of her heart was beating ridiculously loudly in her ears. Dee was trying to keep her feet in check and not trip over her own feet like a moron. Her legs seemed to want to run towards him, but she wouldn't let them scared she'd go flying on the slightly slippery floor and end up on her backside.  
Sal felt the air escape his body in relief as he turned to the left, and there she was. His eyes followed her every step in the knee high black suede boots she wore. A tantalising glimpse of leg between boot top and skirt hem made Sal's groin burn hot. The fur trimmed black suede coat she wore billowed open as she walked towards him. The crisp white blouse she wore was open to just above her cleavage. His eyes lingered on her breasts. He swore to God she had no bra on. Sal could see her nipples rubbing taut against the material. Her face shone bright, brown eyes sparkling, dark hair framing her face as it shimmered in the overly bright light of the terminal. Sal let his carry-on fall from his fingers at his feet, shrugging his arms out of the rucksack he let that fall too.  
Neither knew who made the first move. All that Dee and Sal knew was that time stood still. Sal took a step closer to Dee pulling her into his arms as he tilted her chin up and kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips on hers claiming her mouth. Softly at first, Sal couldn't help the soft groan that rumbled in his throat as he squeezed Dee closer his tongue running along her lower lip. He felt her lips part as his tongue pushed between her lips parting them she tasted of butterscotch. They groaned as their tongues danced against each other. His hands snaked into her coat catching her around the waist as he pulled her closer into him not caring who was watching.  
Dee's hands were wrapped tight around the back of Sal's head her fingers curling into his hair. Dee felt her insides melt as she tasted whisky on Sal's tongue, her heart beat even quicker if that was at all possible. She could feel his hardness through his jeans pushing demanding against her body.  
Sal was the first to pull away giving Dee a peck on the lips before catching his breath.  
"Mm, as much as I'd love to kiss those lips of yours forever Dee we can't stand here in a crowded airport terminal for much longer, or we're gonna have to charge," Sal said nodding his head in the direction of a few people staring at them. "Giving a free show wasn't quite what I'd got mind for tonight." Sal nearly burst out laughing at the embarrassment on Dee's face as she tore her eyes from him to look around at the people staring at them. She could feel the blush hot on her cheeks as she buried her head into Sal's shoulder.  
"Uh, yeah maybe we should get going." Dee mumbled ducking her head down a bit trying not to make eye contact with anybody else in the terminal feeling mortified."Think I got carried away there a bit. So, how was the flight?" Dee asked pressing her body as close into Sal as possible inhaling the smell of him unable to hide the smile of excitement as he answered.  
"Too long. I'm just glad to be finally off that dumb ass plane and holding you. Shit, I missed you so much, babe." Sal's smile widened as he kissed the top of her head. Taking her hands in his, they just stared intensely into each other's eyes.  
"Let's get outta here Dee." She smiled up at him and nodded. Sal hitched his rucksack onto one shoulder flipped the handle of his suitcase and taking hold of it in one hand he held his other out to Dee. She'd already picked up his carry-on. She slid her hand into his linking her fingers around Sal's firm grip as he gave her hand a squeeze before they headed out of the terminal.  
The Uber driver was bang on time. Dee's eyes were fixed on Sal as he stowed his luggage in the boot of the car. She seized her bottom lip with her teeth her breathing becoming slightly shallow with anticipation. Dee couldn't believe Sal could make her feel this way without even touching her. Turning Sal moved beside her. He traced his index finger along her cheek softly and leant into her.  
"Let's go." He whispered softly in her ear. She brushed against him as she got into the back seat of the car before Sal climbed in beside her. 

 

 

"I want you," Sal whispered his breath hot against Dee's cheek. Most of the journey to Emma's Sal made small talk about how the flight was, and Dee told him about Emma, Sam and the triplets. He knew they were nearing the end of their journey when they came past the O2.  
Sal stroked her brown hair feeling the softness of it between his fingers, as Dee lifted her head from his shoulder. She gazed longingly into his eyes and leaning forward she softly kissed him resting her right hand in his lap. Soon their lips parted their tongues entwined around each other. Sal leant into Dee moving his hand through her silky smooth hair. It didn't take long for a bulge to appear in Sal's jeans, just close enough to her hand for Dee to feel him. She stroked her thumb slowly up and down as their kissing grew even more intense.  
"That's naughty! We're still in the cab." Sal whispered low in her ear.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"Don't you fuckin' dare," Sal growled deep in his throat against her ear as he pulled Dee back in parting her lips as he kissed her. They both got lost in the moment, and in only a few minutes the cab was pulling up at Emma's house.  
Shivering in the cold night air Dee scooped up Sal's carry-on and turning on the pavement reached to push open the metal gate. The bottom scraped against the path a little as it opened. Sal followed Dee rucksack on his shoulder trundling his suitcase behind him.  
Dee held the door letting Sal past her into the warmth of the house first before she followed him in shutting and locking the front door behind her. Low lamplight illuminated the hall casting their bodies in large shadows across the wall.  
"Anyone else home?" Sal asked as Dee placed his carry-on down. Her gaze travelled to where Sal stood to take his coat and hoodie off just a little way from her. Her eyes ran over the muscle in his arm as it tightened when he picked up and moved his case and rucksack against the staircase.  
"Nope, Sam won't be back until after midnight. We've got the place to ourselves." Sal quickly closed the gap between them his eyes boring into Dee's like he was trying to convey how he felt about her through sight alone.  
"Good." The intensity of his green eyes left her reeling, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his.  
Dee felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and instantly hugged him closer, her body naturally leaning against Sal's as he spoke to her.  
"Fuck Dee, I missed you so much." He mumbled into her neck, sprinkling soft kisses along her sensitive flesh. Sal had been waiting so long to feel Dee in his arms again; her body pressed so tightly against him. Fuck...He cursed himself, feeling his hardening cock strain against his jeans."I don't think I can wait Dee." Sal almost growled as his eyes meet Dee's again. The look in her eyes matched his.  
Sal brushed his lips softly against Dee's, their lips barely meeting before becoming firmer, harder his tongue flicking out gently against hers. His hands moved to the back of her head, tangling in her hair his lips crushing against Dee's, melding them together, his tongue searching Dee's mouth finding and wrapping around Dee's tongue.  
Dee's fingers tangled in Sal's hair as his hands moved down her body and began to unbutton her shirt one slow button at a time. Dee yanked the undone shirt out of the top of her skirt her arms wrestling with the material before they were free and the shirt went flying over Sal's shoulder. Sal smirked with satisfaction at the sight of her bare breasts.  
His lips traced an invisible trail down her neck finding and lingering on her most sensitive spot while his hands brushed with a feather like touch against the sides of her breasts. Sal's hands caressed and cupped her breasts as his tongue connected with her puckered nipple sucking it into his mouth as his fingers took hold of the zipper down the front of her skirt and slide it down. Released it fell smoothly to the floor.  
"Boots." Dee gasped finding it difficult to speak let alone string some words together that made sense. "Off, need boots off."  
"But you look so hot right now Dee." A mischievous smile spread across Sal's face. " Wearing just your boots and panties." A wicked smile played across Sal's full lips as he dropped down to his knees. Sal unzipped each boot smoothly sliding each one off Dee's legs discarding them haphazardly over his shoulders. Her socks followed suit in the same fashion as her boots as Sal's fingers traced up the back of her calves. He stopped when he reached her knees. He ran his hands up her thighs and back down several times before he started kissing her leg just above her knee. Breathing hard, Dee felt his hands smooth over the backs of her thighs, his teasing fingers cupping her bum cheeks. Sal slowly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers, slowly sliding them down her legs. The lace edged garment slid smoothly down to the floor. Sal lifted first one leg, then Dee's other, as he tossed the garment away, so Dee was stood naked before him.  
Sal pulled himself back up gliding the tips of her fingers over her thighs each touch on her skin sent shock waves through her body. He went to claim her mouth, but Dee halted his movement her hand on his chest as she stepped back. With her back pressed against the cold of the wall, Dee took the hem of his tee and helped Sal remove it.  
His smile transformed more serious concentrating hard on the movement of Dee's fingers as she fumbled with the button of his jeans. He arched up a bit to try and help her out as Dee biting her bottom lip tugged the zipper down. The blue of his boxers came into view, and Dee's breath caught in her throat as she pulled his jeans down to his knees. Her fingers quickly moved to tug his boxers down her eyes staring as his cock came into view. She moaned as she traced his length with the tips of her fingers, remembering every vein, bump and ridge.  
Sal gasped at the feeling of her fingers on his throbbing cock. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as Dee smoothed her thumb over the throbbing velvet smooth head of his cock smearing the pre-cum around as her fingers gripped him. Following her lead, his hands travelled along the curve of her hips; his fingers found their way between her legs, and Sal used his fingers to open her swollen lips pushing inside her, eliciting a moan from Dee into his mouth as his fingers slid deeply inside her core.  
"That feels so good."  
"You like that don't you babe?" Her skin burned as his fingers slid in and out of her wetness. He saw her eyes close, heard her breathing go from her as she pushed herself closer to him in pleasure. "What do you want next? My tongue or my cock?" Sal growled as his free hand smoothed the outside of Dee's leg. She slid her heel along Sal's naked bum and thigh. He got his answer when her fingers gripped around his cock a little tighter.  
"Good answer, 'cause I've been waiting four weeks for this, and I don't think I can hold out much longer. It's gonna be quick."  
"Quick ' s good."Dee gasped as Sal positioned his body closer to hers. He hovered barely outside of her his body quivering with four weeks pent up need. Sal touched her entrance with the tip of his cock; there was a moment of hesitation as she froze her eyes locking with Sal's silently egged him on. He pressed harder her wetness aiding his movement. Sal thrust himself into Dee with one long flex of his body. Both of them gasped into each other's mouths as Sal pushed deeper and deeper until his hips met hers. Drawing back, Sal began to pump into Dee in quick short bursts, grunting at the feeling of her muscle walls slick with her need gripped his cock. His hand went to her neck to cradle and hold her head close to his so he could kiss her.  
As he plunged into her Dee felt partially paralysed by the feelings surging through every nerve in her body. She exhaled with his every thrust rocking her hips with his movements, their rhythm synced. Her hands were on his ass pulling him deeper into her, wanting, needing every inch of him inside her. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her rubbing against her walls, his hot cock burning her from the inside out.  
"God, you feel amazing," Sal grunted as Dee's nails dug into the flesh of his ass as she clung onto him, her breasts were heaving her mind was buzzing. She pressed her face into his neck sucking at his salty skin biting into it as he drove a little harder. Everything else faded away, at that moment it was just the two of them focused on each other.  
The sharp pick of pain as her teeth teased the flesh of his neck just blended in with his pleasure. Every little touch fueled his fervour her tongue flicking across his skin making his mind go blank. Sal felt it first the building pressure growing in his groin, and he tried to hold back a little bit to keep going. Dee wasn't far behind a ball of pulsing energy was spreading through her as she tried to hold back too.  
"Can't.....hold. ....it. ....much... Fuck! ..Fuck!......I'm......Oh, shit.....I'm coming!" Sal cried out his mouth at the top of her head.  
"Oh fuck! Yes, yes, yes." Dee gasped her mouth against his shoulder. Their bodies shuddered against each other. Her walls squeezed his cock, and his cock twitched shooting his load deep inside her. His mind went completely blank as he felt his cock pulsing emptying inside her warm body. His hips continued to jerk as his orgasm died down. They were both panting hard as the warm fuzzy feeling subsided.  
"Oh my fuckin' God Dee! I gotta say this......I need to tell you that I ...I... think... no.... I know that I'm in...." Dee pulled her head quickly up from where it was buried into his shoulder. Her body was giving small shudders as Sal's throbbing hot cock continued to jerk inside her. She silenced his next words, placing two fingers against his lips.  
"No wait, Sal, please don't get carried away with the moment. Only say it if you mean it." She stared into his eyes her cheeks flushed crimson her expression serious.  
"I mean it," Sal said his lips fluttering against her fingers. Dee's fingers slipped away from his lips her eyes fixed on his. 'I love you."  
"I love you too." It took them a moment to realise exactly what they'd just said both stunned that the other had actually said it. Leaning together, they shared a soft kiss, both their hearts pounding madly against each other's chest. Drawing a quick sharp breath Sal's head jerked back a little a look of confusion on his face. His eyes bulged slightly as his jaw dropped.  
"Something furry just touched my ass!" He whispered a wild, scared look in his staring eyes. Reaching around his back, Dee reached out her hand and felt her fingers gently licked.  
"It's only Valentino, Em and Sam ' s dog." Dee laughed feeling Sal's deflated cock slip out of her. "You wanna take a shower with me?"  
"I so need a shower right now, 'cause 'only Valentino' just licked my butt, and now I have dog slob on my ass."

 

"Nate, Nate." Kim knelt by Nate's bed, the semi-light of the bedside lamp casting light across her face and Nate's sleeping form. Kim once again nudged Nate in the shoulder. He grumbled and opened one sleepy blurry eye to squint at Kim.  
"What the fuck Kim! What's wrong?"  
"Crash us a fag, Nate."  
"Can't you buy your own?" He asked reaching for his phone. "Argh!" he exclaimed in disgust when he saw the time.  
"No, I don't want to go back to smoking twenty a day again thanks, Nate. Cadging the odd one or two from you gets me by." Reaching for the tin, he kept his roll-ups in he tossed it across the bed covers to where Kim was crouched.  
"Take two, but don't fuck off with my lighter Kim. You know I don't get out of bed in the mornings until I've had my first nicotine fix don't you?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll bring it back when I'm done. Nate's head hit the pillow again as Kim put his tin back onto his drawers and flicking the light off she left him to go back to sleep.  
Kim stood on the terrace, hugging her coat tighter around her body and drew on the freshly lit first roll up. Her bare legs and feet were freezing, but she didn't care. The tip of the ciggie burned glowing in the dark as Kim recalled the dream that had woken her with a start just fifteen short minutes before.  
She was running through a dark forest. There were chains all over her naked body. The more Kim ran, the heavier they became. She felt afraid but didn't know why. Suddenly she'd broken into a clearing; it was warm the sun shining down illuminating the area. There were hundreds of flowers and in the centre had stood James. He was naked, his cock full and pointing at his stomach.  
"Come to me." He'd said, and Kim had left the darkness behind. The chains fell away with every step closer Kim had taken to James. Their bodies had touched as Kim had looked into his brown eyes her fear had been replaced with something Kim couldn't define. They'd had sex, and just as she was about to come, he'd said something that Kim couldn't hear no matter how much she'd strained. Even though he'd been pressed hard against her, he'd seemed far away, and she could not reach him.Kim had woken then her chest aching, hot all over and wet between her legs.  
Shivering in the early morning chill, Kim lit the second roll up from the first. She flicked a fleck of tobacco off her tongue as her eyes wandered. Why the hell was she dreaming about James? Why now?  
True to her word Kim was playing the part of the perfect girlfriend. She'd apologised to Brandon and begrudgingly to Fan Li too. Since then she'd been by Brandon's side constantly like a limpet making sure Fan Li didn't get a look-in at all. Makeup sex with Brandon was hot, fast, often but boring. Somewhere along the way, they seemed to have lost the adventurous spontaneity that Kim craved. Tonight Kim had snapped and had done something she'd never done before. Laying in the dark of their bed as Brandon had slept Kim had finally drifted off to sleep only to dream about James.  
Stubbing the spent ciggie out, Kim flicked it over the edge of the terrace and headed back into the condo to return Nate his lighter. Not only had she come in her sleep dreaming about James but for the first time with anyone Kim had faked it.


	6. Hiding behind your doubts.

A noise like running water seemed to be coming from the pipes of the central heating as it kicked in. Dee stood in front of the small single window looking out into the street below. A ginger tom cat prowled along the low wall of the house across the street. He lifted his paws hastily against the thin covering of frost that glittered like diamond dust in the fading moonlight. Dee pressed her nose against the window pane, a couple of inches of glass was all that separated her face from the cold outside as the heating began to filter through the pipes into the room.  
Her body gave a shiver yet she felt anything but cold. A warm, comfortable feeling of happiness spread through her veins. Finally, it was out there, the three little words that had the power to change everything. Letting the curtain fall back across the window Dee wondered what the future held now she and Sal had admitted their feelings.  
Caught in that blissful state of sleep and not quite full-consciousness Sal reached out his arm for Dee to find she wasn't there. Lifting his head a little from the pillow his sleepy eyes tried to focus on Dee standing over by the window.  
"What ya doin'?"  
"Nothin'. Just nosing out the window that's all."  
"Come back to bed then."Crossing the room Dee slide under the covers as Sal pulled her into him. "Holy fuck Dee, your freezin' ."  
"Warm me up then." Dee's lips gently fluttered against his ear as she pushed her cold body closer into Sal's warmth. Smiling in the half-light of the room, Dee felt a thrill at the feeling of Sal's fingertips butterfly light gliding over her arms.  
Sighing Dee let his fingers travel up to her shoulders and over her shoulder blades. Sal's warm caress danced down her back leaving waves of pleasure flowing through her body. Dee could feel him tracing patterns across the skin of her back. She arched her back against his chest her body absorbing his warmth.  
Taking that as his signal, Sal slid his hands up Dee's hips and along her sides. Reaching around Sal moved his hands up to Dee's breasts. His fingers spiralled around the smooth, soft fullness of each breast before his hands cupped around her flesh his fingers seeking out each nipple. Sal's fingers teased, her nipples hardening beneath his nimble fingers.  
Dee could feel a gentle tweak, just enough to make her take in a quick breath, as Sal's expert hands wrapped around squeezing her breasts. Dee felt his breath on her skin his lips warm and tender as he nibbled and kissed her neck. The feeling of his warm, moist breath against her skin, sent ripples of pleasure down her spine.  
Her breathing quickened slightly as Sal's hands left her breasts, to trace along her hips down to her thighs. Pressing back Dee could feel his cock hard and throbbing against her skin as Sal caressed the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Dee let out a soft moan of contentment as Sal's fingers traced patterns across her sensitive flesh. When Sal slipped his hands against the tops of her thighs, he found Dee wet and ready to go again. He couldn't resist fingering her a little as she trembled against him. Dee revelled in the pleasure of his touch as Sal's hands manoeuvred Dee's thighs apart skillfully positioning himself between her legs. She ran her fingers down her body sliding them down to Sal's head, enjoying the feel of his hair under her fingers.  
Sal 's hands glided up her body, coming to rest on her breasts again as he cupped their fullness, his fingers tweaking her nipples just enough to give her a jolt.  
Dee gasped as the tip of Sal's tongue teased her entrance, before it pushed inside her, flicking over her inner walls. Her fingers went instantly into his hair again, gripping, pulling him in closer. Opening her legs wider, she lifted her legs draping them over Sal's shoulders; her hips arched as Dee sighed deeply with pleasure.  
Moving up slightly, Sal brushed his tongue lightly over her clit. He started out slowly teasing his tongue up and down before beginning to add a little circle with the tip of his tongue right over her clit, and that had Dee squirming. Her hips were riding slowly up and down, following his tongue, then circling almost playing chase with his movements. Dee gasped feeling the heat throb in her core. Her orgasm was beginning to build within. It started as a clenching feeling in her stomach, like a dull ache but a pleasant one, as the base of Dee's spine began to tingle. She shivered, writhing against the sheets, as she practically ground herself against his face, his tongue working her perfectly.  
Dee could feel herself nearing the edge, and almost instinctively she tensed her thighs, flexing to pull him closer, fingers tightening in his hair. Dee's whole body tensed, as her breathing came out in little panting gasps.  
"Oh God! yes! " Dee moaned as her whole body began to tremble. Her clit grew more and more sensitive as Sal's lips circled her clit, his tongue flickering back and forth, making her gasp and moan. Sal sucked on her swollen nub, and that was enough to make Dee explode. His tongue worked her hard as she rocked against him. She groaned, white hot heat flooding her body, as her pleasure radiated through every nerve of her body. Dee shivered all over as the orgasm began to fade and Sal's lips released her clit, his tongue licked in long lines up and down before dipping into her core to catch every drop of the juices spilling from her.  
Collapsing back against the sheets Dee tried to recover her breath as Sal moved over her. His lips kissed and licked their way up Dee's body, stopping to pay special attention to her nipples. Sal flicked his tongue over them as he had her clit, circling then sucking them softly before moving away, leaving them wet and aching.  
"Dammit, Dee I fuckin' love the taste of you." Sal's eyes gleamed in the half-light a wicked smile playing across his lips. Dee felt the tip of his cock nudge against her, and she couldn't help but arch against him."I just want to look at you for a minute." Sal stared down at Dee in silence, his eyes devouring every inch of her.  
"I want you so much!"Dee whispered her legs still draped over his shoulders as Sal leant over Dee and she knew that in this position she would orgasm so deeply, so quickly that she was liable to pass out.  
"I want you too," Sal said as his lips met Dee's and she instantly melted against him.

 

Standing beside Issac's basement apartment bedroom window, Cait cradled Jimmy in her arms stroking her fingers through his dense velvet-like fur. It was too early to be up not being six o'clock yet, but Cait had been awake now for over an hour, and as much as she wanted to crawl back into bed and shut out the world for another few hours, Cait knew sleep would elude her.  
She'd been startled awake by her phone thrilling at her an hour since as her eyelids had drooped laden with sleep her mind slowly trying to click into gear as her eyes had squinted at the caller ID. By the time she'd pulled herself together the phone had stopped being replaced only moments later by frantic knocking at her front door. Cait had pulled on her robe over her PJ's and had headed for the door. Cait checked her phone. The buzzing of her intercom had accompanied the knocking as Cait had found the missed call had been from Issac. Pressing one eye to the spy hole in her door, Cait had discovered that the frantic knocking on her door was down to Issac too.  
Issac's raised hand had dropped to his side as Cait opened the door. It had swung limply by his side as Issac had gaped ashen faced at Cait as she'd stared straight back at him.  
"Can you come get your cat?" Issac had asked.  
"Now? It's only just turned five in the morning, Issac. Couldn't you wait to wake me up till after it was light to ask me that?"  
"No. I'm sorry Cait, but mom called. Dad's in the hospital, and she's stressed out. I need you to come collect Jimmy 'cause he keeps getting in my suitcase while I'm trying to pack, he keeps hissing and look...." Issac had thrust out his hand into Cait's face then. "He scratched me...see.." Bright red scratch marks had throbbed sore across the back of his hand. "Damn fleabag nearly took a chunk outta my hand too, just there..."Issac had said indicating the fleshy part of his hand between his thumb and index finger. Cait couldn't see any teeth marks but agreed to come down and retrieve Jimmy.  
Jimmy had become quite adept at sneaking into Issac's place and settling down to sleep in Issac's linen closet. Cait couldn't be sure if he did it just to annoy Issac or that he just liked his linen closet.  
Jimmy purred gently in Cait's arms as Cait's fingers tickled under his chin. He raised his head in pleasure his eyes closing enjoying what he thought was Cait's full attention.  
Cait's mind was elsewhere she was thinking about Q. She was hoping to get the chance to spend some time alone with him before he headed off to New Orleans for the cruise. As much as Cait was looking forward to Q's surprise trip, a part of her felt apprehensive. She felt relaxed in Joe, Sal and Murr's company but there was a whole load of other people that belonged to the extended Impractical Jokers family that Cait had never met. Add to the mix Q's long-standing friends from TESD, family members plus a whole boatload of IJ fans deciding on New Orleans and Cait wondered if dressing up for Halloween was a good idea.  
Cait and Q had spent the night before last together. Cait smiled to herself as her gaze rested on the darkness of the patio garden from Issac's window. In her mind, she could see Q sprawled across the rumpled sheets, legs in a relaxed pose as he slept one arm draped across his forehead as if he'd intended to cover his eyes but fell asleep before he could. She remembered crawling in beside him to lie in the crook of his arm wishing that she never had to leave. Closing her eyes, Cait imagined listening to him breathing. She pictured his naked chest her fingers tracing the sparse hairs there. Her fingers ached to touch him again, to feel the texture of his skin, the heat of his body against her palm, to feel him inside her once again.  
"Shit I'm never gonna fit everything in am I?" Issac exclaimed forlornly staring at his overflowing suitcase. Startled Cait turned surveying the chaos of Issac's bedroom. Discarded garments littered the floor and bed, his closet doors swung open a fallen shoe preventing the doors from closing properly.  
"Good grief Issac, you're making a right mess of packing, aren't you? You'll never be able to zip it shut if you just cram everything in like that. Here..." Cait released Jimmy from her arms. Landing agilely on all four paws, he recovered and with his tail flicking from side to side began to inspect his way around Issac's bedroom. "Let me do it. " Cait finished as she stepped towards Issac moving him out of the way.  
Stepping back, Issac rested his hands on his hips and just stared at Cait. She began removing some of his clothes from his case, refolding them, and then tucking them back in, a hell of a lot neater than he had.  
"Weren't you gonna get your toiletries from the bathroom, Issac?" He snapped his attention back to Cait, his expression slightly blank before he comprehended what Cait had just said.  
"Yeah, yeah right. I'll go do that now." He turned a little to quickly and nearly fell over Jimmy.  
"God Damn Cat! Why's he always round here anyway?" Issac grumbled heading to the bathroom.  
"He likes you, Issac."  
"So, shitting in my bath is his way of saying he like me?"  
"Yeah, if you like".Cait chuckled." He's over all that now he's settled in. He just likes your linen closet that's all." Issac marched back into the room and released an armful of his toiletries onto the bed cover.  
"I hope he is over defecating in my bath Cait; 'cause cat shit smells fuckin' rank. I used a whole can of air freshener to get rid of the stink. I just hope Ruby couldn't smell it."  
"How are things going with you and Ruby?" Cait began to replace the discarded coat hangers back into his closet as Issac finished up his packing. Issac's actions slowed as he pondered Cait's question. He seemed deep in thought as Cait waited for his answer.  
"Can I ask you something Cait?"  
"Yeah, sure ask away." He seemed sombre all of a sudden.  
"Do you...do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Is this about you and Ruby?"  
"Yeah." Eyeing his now neatly packed case he scratched the back of his head. "I think, no I know I'm in love with her."  
"Wow, Issac that's..that's..unexpected. You've only known her for a few weeks."  
"We've been to the movies three times, had dinner twice, slept together once and I can't stop thinking about her. I've never felt this way about anybody before. So, do you? Believe in love at first sight?"  
"Aren't you may be confusing love with lust. Because lust at first I can believe."  
It had happened for Issac the first time he had seen Ruby talking to Cait. Something had jolted in his body the second he'd set his eyes on Ruby. His world felt like it shifted and he'd knew in that instant that he had just found the one.  
"No, lust, at first sight, is fuelled by sex. I've felt that before, that feeling of just wanting to rip someone's clothes off and..well..fuck..to put it bluntly." Cait stopped holding the last two coat hangers in her hands. Turning quickly to hide her face she returned them to Issac's closet. She knew that feeling. She'd been overcome with that feeling from the very moment she'd met Q in the Manchester Royal Infirmary; it showed no signs of stopping either.  
"I thought I'd been in love before," continued Issac." but now I'm beginning to realise I wasn't. I had my fair share of girlfriends through college and a long-term five-year relationship after I graduated. I thought that it was love, but I'm beginning to realise now that what I felt for her doesn't come close to how I feel about Ruby."  
"I thought I loved someone once. It turned out it wasn't the bed roses I thought it was, turned sour in the end." Cait didn't want to go over old ground, and Issac sensed there was more to it than just a breakup but decided not to pump her for more information when she apparently didn't want to tell.  
"Have you told her yet?"  
"Fuck, no. Do you think I should? I mean am I gonna make myself look a complete fool declaring my love for her to find she doesn't feel the same?" Issac sat slumping his body into his bedroom chair. "And now to top it all I'm packing my goddamn stupid case getting ready for a flight that leaves in two hours that's gonna deposit me right in the middle of fuckin' nowhere! Thanks a lot, God, thanks a fuckin' million. Why is it, your parents can still screw with your life even when it's unintentional."  
"Issac, he had a stroke."  
"Yeah, but his timing so off it's insane."  
"You're just pissed it's interfering with your love life."  
"I'm pissed 'cause my so called sister, who by the way lives closer to mom and dad than me, can't haul her fat ass off her sofa and help mom with dad. I'm pissed 'cause it's me yet again that drops everything to fly out to the fuckin' back of beyond when she can't get up and cross the room to turn off her own fuckin' TV."  
"Where is home, Issac?"  
"Told you, the middle of fuckin' nowhere." Issac scowled. "Place called Weiser in Idaho about an hour outside Boise."  
"What's it like, Weiser?"  
"It's not New York."  
"Not many places are Issac."  
"Yeah well, I'd rather be going anywhere than goddam Weiser right now. In Weiser, the highlight of the year is the annual National Oldtime Fiddlers Contest and Festival. Yee fuckin' haa!"  
"Issac....Issac hun, you all set yet?" Viv's voice called as Issac and Cait heard his front door open then close. Viv's tussled bed-head appeared around the door of Issac's bedroom. "Wes says there's no need to call a cab Issac; he'll drive you over to the Airport."  
"Erh...okay...thanks..." Issac ground the heels of his hands into his temples a look of deep concentration on his face as his eyes flicked around his bedroom."I'm sorry Viv, my minds not quite firing on all cylinders this morning sorry."  
"Don't worry about it hun, and don't worry about the paperwork either I'll square it with management."  
"I don't know how long I'll be gone for.."  
"Take as long as you need; I'll put in a leave of absence for you if you want it Issac." Issac gave Viv a grateful hug as Cait began to zip his case up.  
"Where's Jimmy?" Issac asked directing the question at Cait his eyes darting around the room. "Make sure he hasn't sneaked into my carry-on Cait. I don't wanna get to Denver for my connection to find Jimmy's tagged along for the ride."  
Cait smirked to herself as she passed Issac. She could feel his eyes on her as she retrieved Jimmy from the inside of his closet, turning she playfully waved Jimmy' front right paw at Issac.

"Is it just me, or does Issac seem a bit distracted to you Cait? He's not normally this scatty."Issac had dashed passed them just moments before heading back down to his apartment muttering about forgetting his toothbrush.  
"He's in lurve."  
"Oh, would that be with blue eyes, from Maternity?" Cait nodded giving a small involuntary shiver. Only an hour ago the blackness had been absolute, but now the definitions of the houses were becoming clearer across the road as the early light of the dawn broke revealing a thin silvery mist clinging low to the Avenue.  
"He thinks he's found the one Viv." Issac appeared just then brandishing his toothbrush in one hand, in the other he held a key out towards Cait.  
"Keep an eye on the place for me Cait, check my mail and stuff." Taking the key from him, she slipped it into her robe pocket as Issac gave them his last goodbyes.  
"What about you Cait?" Viv's eyes had chased the tail lights of their car down the avenue until she couldn't see them anymore before she turned to face Cait.  
"What do you mean?" Cait dropped her gaze from Viv's quickly as she let Jimmy jump down. He prowled down the short path, tail flicking to and fro as his feline body owned the steps he walked up. Turning at the top, Jimmy sat waiting for Cait and Viv to catch up with him.  
"I mean, " began Viv as she followed Cait. "Have you found the one? Is Mr rough around the edges Brain Quinn, the guy who makes your heart stop Cait? Does everything feel right when you're with him? You know he get's you and you get him despite all his little finickity quirks. You know you don't need to hold back or pretend when you're with him. "  
"We have fun," Cait answered reaching the top of the steps.  
"Ah, fun." Viv sighed as she pushed the door open for Cait. "Having fun is all well and good, but in my experience, it doesn't last. How do you really feel about Brian Cait? I know it's scary, admitting how you feel about Brian to yourself. You should have the courage to trust in your feeling, trust how you truly feel."  
"It's too soon."  
"Too soon might turn into too late Cait," Viv said shutting the door behind them both. "You coming up for a cup of tea?" Viv asked already climbing the stairs to the second-floor apartment.  
Cait dashed up the stairs after Viv. After kicking her outdoor boots off, she wandered around the living room thinking as Viv made tea. Cait heard the kettle come to the boil then click off. Then she listened, deep in thought as she heard the gentle clink of the spoon from the kitchen. Cait opened the large curtained window that looked out onto the Avenue with a swish.  
Cait knew she only had to look at Q, and he never failed to make her smile. In his beautiful brown eyes, Cait could see the spirit of a man who did not trust his own feelings. A man who was still holding on to the fears of being hurt again. A man who had locked himself away in a protective cavern all of his own making a place where no one can hurt him again, where no one could reach him.  
Cait had felt the same after Sean. She'd retreated into herself as her life had fallen apart nursing her bruised heart. She'd vowing to herself that she wouldn't let any man get that close again, ever.  
When had things changed? Without Cait realising it the change in her life had arrived softly almost gently like a warm summer breeze in the still of the night. Was she slow? Cait wondered. The shift in her feelings so small almost undetectable until now. In hindsight, Cait knew things had been creeping up on her without her even realising. For Cait to face the truth of her feelings was unexpected. When had it happened? Last week? Last month? Or had the seed been sown long before then? Had her heart nurtured these feelings over all the months they'd been apart?  
Sensing Viv by her side, Cait smiled as she accepted the tea. Her thoughts were far away centred on a particular person who at that moment was somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. She took a first tentative sip of the scalding brew knowing in that exact moment that she would never tell him how she truly felt. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards the window.  
"Do you know who the blue Honda Civic belongs to Viv?" Cait's eyes rested on the car parked on the opposite side of the Avenue as Viv came to join her at the window.  
"Nope. I've never noticed it before why?"  
"I dunno,"Cait's eyes narrowed. "Past few weeks it's been parked up in that same position more often than not. It's just, well you get used to the people in your neighbourhood. You get to know who has what car and who walks to work. I know that the couple two doors down like an early morning run and that Gilly and Stuart's daughter...."  
"Briony?"  
"Auburn hair and glasses?" Cait asked.  
"No, Briony doesn't wear glasses, you mean Bree."  
"Yeah, well I know that Bree takes Brandy their dog for a walk every morning and night because I always bump into her on my way either to or from work."  
"So, what's your point here?"  
"I dunno, it's just buggin' me. There's just something I can't put my finger on. I've got this gut feeling something's a bit off; I just can't pinpoint what it is, though."  
"Is this the Gypsy Rose Lee physic Cait coming through?" Viv chuckled as she took a sip of her tea.  
"You know it's probably nothing." Cait shrugged moving away from the window. "I'm probably reading more into things than there really is." But Cait couldn't help her eyes travelling over the parked up Honda once more before she moved completely away from the window.

 

Joe, arms folded rotated his wrist to glance at his watch. Out of the corner of his left eye, he gave Q a sly look and glanced back to his watch again. He was ignored, and Joe couldn't decide if Q was ignoring him on purpose or not. Blowing out a long breath, Joe scanned his eyes blankly around the cabin at the other passengers. Crossing his right leg over his left, so his ankle rested just over his knee he began swinging his foot up and down in the air to an invisible rhythm. His next breath came out with a slight lip pout. He sneaked a glance at Murr on his right to see if he was getting any reaction from him, nothing.  
Joe gave an over-exaggerated yawn turning back to Q as he did it.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Q scowled his eyes never leaving the handheld game he clasped between his hands.  
"I'm bored!"  
"Is that it? You're bored?" Q sighed finally pulling his eyes up from his game.  
"It's not the same."  
"What's not the same?" Asked Murr as he pulled his headphones out.  
"He's bored," Q answered craning his neck around Joe.  
"Yup, B-O-R-E-D bored as fuck. It's Sal's fault. If he were here instead of being balls deep bumping fuzzies with brown eyes, then I wouldn't be bored."  
"How do you work that one out? How has Sal not being here made you bored?" Murr asked as he stretched his whole body out lazily in his seat.  
"For a start, if Sal were here he'd be complaining about the lack of leg room and the fact that, that fuckin' baby cried non-stop for forty-two minutes and twenty-two seconds. He'd be talking to you," he turned his attention to Q. "About some stupid shit and he'd be complaining about you," He turned to Murr. "Just because he knows he can get a raise out of you really quickly." Joe eyed Murr as he stood straightening his clothes as he indicated that he was going to the restroom. Joe's blue eyes danced after Murr as he walked away in the direction of the toilets.  
"So what's going on with you?" Joe asked turning towards Q.  
"Nothin'."  
"That is bull shit my friend, and you know it. You usually beat the shit outta that game; you haven't uped a level in the past half an hour, so, what gives?"  
"Thanksgiving." Q sighed staring into the back of the seat in front as he slapped the game against the palm of one hand.  
"Yeah, November 23rd, and?"  
"And my mom wants me to invite Cait over for Thanksgiving. I mistakenly told her Cait's parents were dead and she has no other family apart from an Aunt in Sacramento she hasn't seen since she was a kid. Even my dads up for it, I think they just want an excuse to meet her."  
"What's the problem dude?"  
"Nothin' I suppose it's just me Joey over thinking again."  
"You mean the whole parent/girl-friend meeting situation freaks you out. It makes things seems a lot more real when your family gets involved." Q nodded. He kept trying to put his mom off, promising that he'd check Cait's rota but never doing it. "You like Cait right?" Joe's blue gaze fell to where Q's fingers were gripping onto the handheld game. "A lot?" Joe's eyes flicked over Q's fingers as they tightened on the game."More than a lot?" Joe watched as Q's thumbs fidgeted against the controls. "Man, that's somethin' else, Quinn, what are ya gonna do about it?"  
"Nothin'. We're good as we are dropping the L bomb is just gonna mess things up. I don't wanna go there again Joey you know all that shit just hurts you in the end. I don't wanna be hurt again or end up hurting Cait either; some things are just best left never said."  
"Whoa, man that's very deep, even for you Q." Q just shrugged at Joe's words. Lifting his gaze up from his lap Q could see Murr heading back towards them.  
"It was you wasn't it?" Murr demanded petulantly at Joe.  
"Me what?" Asked Joe as he swiped his eyes up to Murr trying to fray innocence.  
"You wanna tell me why my phones numbers written in bright red fuckin' lipstick right across the toilet mirror?"  
"You didn't?" Q smirked.  
"I did. " Joe grinned rubbing his hands together with glee. "Watch this fella's." He added.  
Standing Joe playfully pushed passed Murr. The shove to his shoulder sent Murr sprawling back into his seat as he eyed Joe hauling his carry-on from out of the overhead luggage space. Murr scrunched his legs up to let Joe get passed him again. Sinking heavily into his seat, Joe unzipped his bag and began rummaging through the contents. Q and Murr exchanged silent 'what the fuck' glances before Joe's head bobbed back up again. Clutched between his fingers, Joe swung a zip-top plastic bag.  
"What's that?" Murr asked squinting at the contents.  
" Strawberries, Pineapple, Grapes and Banana, it's a Fruit salad," Joe replied jiggling the bag a little.  
"You brought food onto the plane, are you insane?" Q's eyes scanned the cabin hoping a flight attendant didn't come over. Q felt it was almost like Joe was saying 'hey your foods shit, I brought my own'. He didn't think the presence of Joe's little bag of chopped up fruit would have gone down very well with any of the flight crew.  
"He did go for the healthy option though Q, you can't deny him that."  
"Ya know what guys?" Joe slumped in his seat. "It's so hot on this plane." He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. " I feel like I've got a fever, do I feel clammy to you?" Joe reached out roughly for Murr's hand and slapped it across his forehead. Murr didn't know whether to laugh or feel slightly repulsed by the beads of sweat that smeared from Joe's brow onto his fingertips. Giggling nervously, Murr had no idea where Joe was going with this.  
"Oh, man my guts ache! " Joe moved Murr's hand to his belly.  
"What are you doing man?" Joe turned a forlorn blue gaze towards Murr. " Could you pass me a sick bag?" Joe moved Murr's hand to where the sick bags were stored. He slapped his hand a couple of times before Murr's fingers finally grasped hold of a bag. "I feel so nauseous right now fella's; I think I'm gonna throw up!" Joe exclaimed in a deafening shout as he flung Murr's hand away by the wrist. He buried his head between his knees as he made moaning and groaning noises."I feel so sick!" Joe's head shot up then the sick bag clenched in one tight fist. Standing up Joe manoeuvred passed Murr again into the aisle. "Miss, miss, I don't feel well, I think I'm gonna puke," Joe yelled making sure he had everybody's attention. "Oh God, Oh God!" Joe shrieked clamping a hand over his mouth he made heaving noises as his eyes roamed frantically down the aisle of the plane. Satisfied that everyone was looking in his direction he made a mad dash down the aisle to where a flight attendant stood. Panic was slowly taking over the wide-eyed surprised stare from her face as Joe hurtled toward her. Joe stumbled, flinging himself into her arms and retched into the sick bag over her shoulder. The flight attendant's face screwed up into a tight grimace.  
"Oh man, I feel so much better now!" Joe sighed pulling himself out from the woman's flapping arms. He knew he had a captive audience, so he milked the situation a little more for dramatic effect. Bending over Joe rested his hands on his knees breathing hard while clutching onto the sick bag. The flight attendant gave his back soothing strokes as Joe brought his body back up straight. She went to take the sick bag from him, but Joe stopped her.  
"It's okay, sweetheart I got this. I can get rid of it for you." As the flight attendant's jaw dropped in disgust, Joe proceeded to open the sick bag and eat the contents. Half the cabin let out an audible sound of disgust the other half were sniggering. The people laughing were travelling with the guys and knew Joe of old. Joe walked nonchalantly back to his seat eating the fruit salad from the sick bag.  
"Well done Joey." Q clapped his hands at his friend as Joe settled himself back into his seat.  
"Oh man, you're just too much Joey. " Murr squeaked the grin on his face that big and wide his eyes were almost scrunched up into slits.  
"Would have been better with Sal here," Joe sighed getting his breath back. "He would have puked for real." He imagined that for Sal just the thought of him eating from the sick bag would have set him off, his mind getting totally confused by what he would have witnessed. "I know," Joe shot around to Murr. "How does this sound? We don't mention any of this to Sal, but on the flight home we pull the same stunt, but you get sick, and I eat it, so it looks I'm....."  
"Eating my puke." Murr finished for him.  
"You two are gross; he'll literally freak out!"  
"I know, you in?"  
"Yeah, I'm in Joey, you know you're a very sick and twisted man."  
"Thank you; I try my best." Joe's eyes settled on Q as he went back to his game. He spaced out a little his gaze hypnotised by Q's swift fingers flying across the controls. Joe continued to eat the fruit salad; food was food after all. Scrunching up the empty bag, Joe turned his attention to Murr.  
"So, Murr, did I or did I not see you canoodling in the corner the other day with that little hot blonde from wardrobe?" Murr flashed Joe a shocked glare; he had no idea he'd been caught. A twitch of Murr's neck told Joe all he needed to know as a sheepish grin crossed over his face.  
"I Erh. ......I didn't think we'd been seen."  
"I know you didn't 'cause you were too busy ramming your tongue down her throat to see me, you dirty dog," Joe exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well that's all I'm getting at the moment."  
"You're not getting any?"  
"No Joe, I'm not even getting a sniff." Joe screwed his mouth into a tight ball his baby blues seemed to pierce through Murr's skin as he squirmed in his seat under Joe's scrutiny. "Serves you right ya douche now what's the one unspoken rule, Murr?"  
" You don't shit on your own doorstep," Murr mumbled almost under his breath. "Doesn't really matter now anyway." Murr shrugged."I sent her a text before we left for the Airport, telling her that I didn't think things were working out."  
"You dumped her by text? That's class Murr, real class; you're a fuckin' idiot." Murr threw him a moody glare as he returned to his movie plugging his headphones back in.  
Chasing Lori had given Murr a thrill, but he'd quickly got frustrated when things with Lori didn't move fast enough, he had needs after all. His eyes stared at the movie without him really seeing it as his mind wandered. He hadn't had sex since June, not since the weekend in June when he'd rocked up in Manchester intent on reconnecting with Kim. She had, after all, told him that he would know where to find her if he was ever in Manchester again. The movie was forgotten as Murr closed his eyes and recalled not for the first time the events of that weekend.


	7. Flashback-

4 Months earlier. Murr and Kim's lost weekend in June. 

 

The poignant smell hit Kim's nostrils as soon as she walked through the door of the flat. Banging it shut loudly she stormed down the small hall and flung the living room door open. The door hit the wall reverberating in its hinges as it bounced back towards Kim. StIcking her booted foot out, she just stopped it from hitting the side of her body.  
"OUT!" She yelled. "Get out now!" Shannon and Courtney nearly fell off the sofa they were lounging on at the sound of Kim's voice.  
"You said it was okay to wait for you while you were at the job centre."  
"Yeah, chill out Kim, it's only a bit of weed."  
"Can you please just go." Kim stomped across the room and yanked the curtains opens. The living room was flooded with bright summer sunshine; smoke filled the room curling in the air as Kim opened the window. A wary look passed between Shannon and Courtney as they gathered their stuff together and slouched out of the room. They knew better than to argue with Kim when she was wound up about something. Kim crossed her arms and stared out of the window. Bright summer sunshine scorched across the grass and pedestrian walkway as Kim heard voices in the hall. The living room door shut softly bringing Kim's attention back into the room.  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked flinging her bag down onto the sofa. She began pulling Kirkby grips out of her hair from where it was clipped back behind her ears.  
"The tossers down the jobcentre that's what's wrong. Apparently, I'm not doing enough to find work. Apparently, I should be applying for at least twenty jobs a day. It's impossible Lucy, they just keep setting me unrealistic targets. I've got to go to that stupid fuckin' job fair next week, and that's gonna be a bloody waste of time too." Lucy placed the grips she held into a little dish she kept on a shelf behind where she stood. She ruffled her fingers through her hair fluffing it back over her ears as she cast Kim a sorry look.  
It had finally happened in March. On her final written warning, Kim had been caught in one of the spa rooms at the Hotel with a co-worker. The guy was the one she'd had an on and off thing with over the past few months. She was sacked on the spot. Told to collect her stuff and go Kim had let her emotions get the better of her and had let rip with a few choice phrases as a parting shot before she'd defiantly marched out of the Hotel. Now three months later and with no prospect of another job on the horizon, Kim was finding that the smallest thing wound her up.  
"I need a job, Lu. I need the money. I'm down to my last fiver again." Kim plonked herself down on the sofa's arm and stared at the pattern of the carpet at her feet.  
"Auntie Christine could do with some help again if you're up for it."  
"Waitressing again?" Kim grimaced.  
"Yeah, you know no questions asked, cash in hand. You want me to tell Auntie Christine your available? It's another Wedding this Saturday at Worden Park." Kim had already done one Wedding for Lucy's Aunt Christine.  
At the end of May, she'd waitressed at a gay, lesbian wedding in the Lancashire countryside.It had been an outdoors affair centred around a white gazebo in the gardens; the house even had its own ballroom that doubled as an evening venue. It wasn't really Kim's thing, but it was cash in her pocket after all. Although Lucy's Aunt had, had to tell Kim to cheer up a little. She'd found Kim's sullen expression off-putting and felt that the guests would be put off too. So Kim had slapped a happy smile on and had grinned at everybody through the rest of the evening until her cheeks ached.  
"Are you gonna be there?"  
"I'm helping with catering. Auntie Christine wants me to pick up the cake and take it to the evening do at some Golf Club just down the road from Worden."  
"Yeah, go on then," Kim sighed flopping her head back on her neck to stare at the ceiling. " Anythings better than sitting here on a Saturday night with only a fiver to your name."

 

Murr hated the train, but he hated the toilets more. Washing his hands at the metal sink, he staggered with the movement of the train as he tried not to slosh water down his front. Drying his hands on the rough paper towel, Murr regarded his reflection in the mottled mirror above the sink. Murr straightened the baseball cap he wore the peak shadowing his eyes as he then settled the glasses he wore further up his nose. He threw the scrunched up paper towel into the bin and peered closer at his reflection running his hand over the prominent five o'clock shadow across his cheeks and chin. Murr thought his attempt at concealing himself was working pretty damn well. Nobody had given him a second glance, and that was his goal, to get to Manchester unnoticed. He had made a conscious decision to steer well clear of social media on this trip. He'd been quiet before on Twitter and knew that if he stayed silent for too long, he'd be bombarded by randoms tweeting him wanting to know why he'd gone quiet.  
His brown eyes stared back at him around the age spots on the mirror. His expression slipped as the look in his eyes seemed to say 'what the fuck are you doing you complete asshole?'  
It had felt like a good idea when he'd thought of it. Eight o'clock that morning it had still felt like a good idea as he'd dashed down the platform of Euston Station for the two-hour trek up to Manchester. Now, though, Murr was doubting his impulsive idea to visit Kim. He had flown over for legitimate reasons, taking care of some business. In hindsight, he could have done everything he'd done in the UK over the past few days by a transatlantic phone call. Something in the back of his mind, however, was pulling him back to the UK and so Murr had decided to come over in person.  
He could have asked Amiee to come over with him. She'd hinted that she was due some time off and needed a holiday. Murr knew she'd been angling for an invite on the trip, what she'd got instead was an 'I really like you, but it's not working' phone call. He felt bad about that, he really did. She was a beautiful sweet girl, with a sexy hourglass figure and long blonde hair. Although she was a little prone to fits of giggles especially when giving him head, it turned him right off. Murr didn't think of himself as kinky he was game for anything if it was fun but Amiee had proved too vanilla. Her blank look when he'd asked her if she knew what a rusty trombone was had made Murr realise that he wanted different things from the relationship that he knew Amiee wouldn't be able to give him.  
Murr hit the exit button by the toilet door and waited as the door swished smoothly open.He returned to his seat knowing the train was close now to Manchester Picadilly Station. Murr knew he was never likely to find the tower block Kim lived in by himself instead he was going to head to the Hotel that they'd stayed at in January and where he'd first laid eyes on Kim.

It felt like Kim was sitting in an oven. The sun was blazing climbing high in the clear blue sky as the heat turned increasingly unbearable in the confines of the minibus. Lucy's Aunt Christine was driving the sixteen seater minibus, Lucy's two cousins sat in the front seats next to her. The front windows were wound all the way down, but Kim was sitting right at the back, and no breeze was reaching her as they drove along. Kim placed her hand on the warm glass of the little window on her left tapping her black painted fingernails against its surface.  
Kim hoped they were nearly at Worden Park; she didn't think she could stand being in stuck in the stuffy atmosphere of the minibus for much longer. Feeling something tapping her on the arm Kim turned her attention to her right to the young girl sat next to her. She couldn't have been much older than eighteen her short hair pulled back and secured into a small ponytail that stuck out from the back of her head like the top of a pineapple. She was passing Kim a bottle of water getting her attention by tapping her on the shoulder with it.  
"Thanks." Kim reached for the bottle taking it gratefully from the girl.  
"I'm Vicki, what's your name?"She smiled at Kim stretching out her hand as if she was expecting Kim to shake it with enthusiasm. Kim didn't; she just eyed Vicki's proffered hand as if she'd got a deadly disease.  
"Kim." She answered as Vicki dropped her hand. Gripping hold of her water bottle Vicki twisted the lid off then took a quick sip of the water. "I'm just doing this during the summer before I go to Uni in September. What about you?"  
"I'm skint," Kim stated not in the mood to elaborate anymore.  
"Have you done this before? What's it like? I applied for Deliveroo last week. I've got an interview next Tuesday."  
"Cycle or moped?"Kim asked trying to sound interested.  
"Oh, push bike, I haven't got my licence yet. Deliveroo is setting on in Salford if you're interested."  
"Nah, thanks but no. Not really my thing pedalling around the local area delivering take-out orders from restaurants. Sounds like too much hard work, for little reward to me."  
"I think it'd be fun."  
"What about when it rains? This is Manchester after all." Kim's eyes searched back out the mini buses window as the sun beat down on the passing countryside.  
"I've got one of them poncho thingies from when I went to Alton Towers in May. Anyway, we're supposed to get a good summer this year." Vicki took another mouthful from the water bottle as Kim did the same.  
"Didn't you hear the weather forecast? Today is summer, just today, not tomorrow or next week, just today. Make the most of it 'cause it ain't gonna last, it'll be pissing it down next week." Kim finished wryly knowing there was a good chance she was going to be right.  
Turning away from Vicki Kim noticed the mini bus begin to slow and indicate left. Lucy's Aunt Christine drove the minibus passed the entrance gateway and lodge into the park before taking a left heading along a drive that would take them to the Art and Crafts Centre. Kim knew they were finally going to get off the stifling minibus when she saw the top of a large white tent come into view.  
The muggy heat pressed in on the small group as they climbed off the minibus. It wasn't even midday yet, but the sun beat down with unrestrained brutality as Kim shielded her hands over her eyes.  
"Why are they getting married here?" A voice asked from behind Kim's back as she and the rest of the group gathered around Christine Mason owner of Classic Catering.  
"Because the Bride and Groom met and work here together.They have a special dispensation to get married here."Christine indicated the building behind where she stood. "Worden Park Arts and Crafts Centre. Now ladies waistcoats must be worn at all times and bow ties too. No rolling your shirt sleeves up either."An audible groan went around the group. "Because of the hot weather today you're all allowed free water. I'm going to stagger a half hour break for everyone after the ceremony, and the bridal party adjourns to the tent. Those of you who have worked at one of these events before know my unwritten rules. We eat after the guests, and we don't drink the booze."  
"You can if you don't get caught that is." Kim side whispered to Vicki buttoning the dark waistcoat up and clipping the bow tie into the top of her shirt collar. "Who in their right mind wants a tent at their wedding anyway? Tents are either for camping in or for performing animals and clowns."  
"Oh, I think it's a lovely idea, romantic in a way don't you think?"  
"No," Kim said eyeing Vicki out of the corner of her eye. "It's gonna be boiling in that tent today." Kim shuffled her feet in the gravel of the car park. The toe of the shoes she'd borrowed from Lucy kicked up a little dry dust that settled on the toe. Goth boots and fishnets had been left at home today; she wore a pair of sensible, smart black trousers something else also borrowed from Lucy.  
Christine Mason led the way as Kim brought up the rear behind Vicki last in the twelve person line. Kim was already beginning to regret agreeing to help Lucy's Aunt out. Perspiration was already beading on her forehead and across the bridge of her nose. She hadn't put any makeup on. No dark shady eyes or black mascara. No bright red lipstick either. Kim's complexion was naturally pale, but she could feel her cheeks glowing warmly in the increasing heat as she slouched along behind Vicki.  
Entering the tent, Christine Mason eyed Kim with tight pursed lips as she walked past her. At least she'd done something half decent with her Morticia style hair Christine thought. Two thick braids ran either side of her head the end of the braids resting on her shoulders. Christine thought she wasn't bad looking without the heavy makeup although the nose stud in Christine' s opinion did nothing for her. Her gaze travelled to Kim's feet settling on the specks of dry gravel dust she could clearly see on the black tie up shoes.  
"Can you give your shoes a wipe over please Kimberley?" Christine smiled as Kim looked down at her feet.  
"Yeah, sure no problem." Kim didn't like being called Kimberley. Only her mum had ever used her full first name usually shouted at the top of her drunken voice. Kim had always known right from being a kid just by the tone of her mum's voice she was in for it again.  
"Now, before the guests arrive please." Christine produced a handkerchief and passed it to Kim. Muttering under her breath, Kim wiped over her shoes then freshened up her hands by pouring a little water over her fingertips before joining the others.  
"Swop," Kim said nudging Vicki gently in the ribs. Vicki held a tray with half a dozen champagne flutes centred in the middle waiting for the first cork to be popped when the guests arrived at the tent. Kim held a covered plate of canapes. Vicki did as she was bid, not realising that Kim wanted to pass around booze in the hope that she could sneak a drink or two. Kim took up a position near the flaps by the entrance to the tent and waited for the Wedding party to arrive.

 

Pulse racing Murr hitched the strap of his shoulder bag across his body, so the weight of it bumped against his back as he slotted the handle of his case down. Gripping hold of the carry handle in slightly sweaty palms he walked away from the front of the Hotel. His feet took him down wide stone steps not towards Trinity Bridge but away to the left where the River Irwell separated Manchester City Centre from Salford. Blinding bright sunshine bathed Murr with warmth the sun rising to its highest point in the clear cloudless sky.  
The river reflected the sun's rays like a mirror. Murr could feel the loose tee shirt he wore clinging to his back in places. He could have stayed there all day watching the river flow by, but Murr knew he couldn't. He could hear Joe's recriminating voice in his head. 'Thinking with your dick again instead of your brain Mr James S Murray. You are a guaranteed bona fide idiot of the first degree my friend.' Murr's shoulders slumped as his eyes scanned the people crossing over Trinity Bridge. He had to work out what he was going to do. Should he go back into the Lowry Hotel and book a room for the night? Or just call it quits and head back to London on the next train? The blank look on the concierge's face had made Murr realise the reality of his situation. He didn't even know Kim's surname. Why the hell had he thought it was a good idea to seek out a woman who should have stayed clearly in the one night stand never to be contacted category again?  
"Why are you looking for Kim? Does she owe you money?" Turning Murr came face to face with a blonde haired woman. Her hair was cut into a chin length bob that fluttered slightly in the breeze from the river a pair of keen pale green eyes regarded Murr.  
"Er, no she doesn't owe me money why? I'm just a friend, I was in town and thought I'd look her up." Murr cringed gritting his teeth together. He knew that came out as sounding really lame, but he had nothing else.  
"Kim don't work at the Lowry anymore. She got the sack in March. How do you know Kim?"  
"Oh er, well, we er, we had a ......thing....A one-night thing back in January." Murr decided that the woman had a nice face and wouldn't judge him if he told the truth.  
"Are you in Manchester on business? "  
"I had some business to take care of in London, but it wrapped up early, and my flight home isn't until Monday. I thought I'd come and look Kim up during the down time before my flight." Lucy's eyes glanced up at Trinity Bridge a broad grin transformed her angular face as she raised her hand in greeting. Murr craned his neck around slightly seeing a tall skinny guy raise his hand in response.  
"I know where she is, though. You are legit, right? Your not some nutter are you?"  
" No, I'm not a 'nutter'. "  
"That's my boyfriend on the bridge." Lucy stated, Murr, got the impression she said that just to clarify her situation." We've got some errands to run; then we're heading over to a Wedding Reception."  
"That's nice."  
"Kim's at the Wedding, well actually she's working there. We can drive you over if you like can't we Kieran? " Lucy turned directing the question at the tall skinny guy now stood at her side. She proceeded to explain things to her boyfriend as he ran dark green eyes slowly up and down Murr. He replied in a thick Irish accent that had Murr gapping because he didn't understand a word."Seems daft him coming all this way without seeing her don't you think?" In truth, Lucy felt a little sorry for Murr stood there by the river at a loss over what to do.  
"Cars parked that way," Lucy pointed in the direction of somewhere passed the Lowry Hotel. "We've gotta make a stop off at There For The Baking on the way to pick up the Wedding Cake. It's only about a fifty-minute drive to the Wedding venue. You sure Kim won't mind you just turning up like this? She isn't gonna freak out, is she?  
"I think it'll be more of a surprise for her, than freak her out."  
"Well if things go tits up and she wants to scratch your eyes out for whatever reason then your welcome to use Kieran as a getaway driver. He's volunteered to be designated driver this weekend." Kieran mumbled something unintelligible running his fingers through his scruffy ginger hair as Murr fell into step behind him and Lucy. 

 

The air conditioning felt good buffering around Murr's head, the cap he'd worn was scrunched up in his lap, his glasses stashed away in his bag. The inside of the car had felt like a greenhouse when they'd first got in. The seats almost felt too hot to touch let alone sit on. Now though after the air con had been running for a while the air felt better, and Murr was thankful. At least he wasn't feeling like he was melting from the inside out anymore. His luggage was stowed in the back seat next to Lucy. The three tier Wedding Cake was in the boot. Lucy had thought it prudent not to put Murr's suitcase with the cake. She didn't want to have to face the wrath of her Auntie Christine if she turned up with a battered squished cake.  
Lucy had just finished an early morning shift at the Lowry when she'd encounter Murr still dressed in her work inform. Once they'd driven out of the city centre and we're on quiet country lanes, Lucy decided to change in the back of the car. Murr's eyes locked on her reflection in the rear view when she was down to her bra and panties. He'd swiped a quick glance at Kieran out of the corner of his eye and recognised the trace of a smile playing on his lips as he muttered something completely inaudible to Murr. He just nodded in repose as Lucy pulled a strappy vest top over her head then pulled on a pair of cut off Jean shorts.  
"You don't know what he said do you?"  
"N. ..N....No."  
"He asked you if you thought I'd got a good rack? He's a tits man my Kieran." Lucy giggled as she began to fill Murr in on what had been happening to Kim since he'd last seen her.

 

Kim had managed to eat some canapes washed down by two full flutes of champagne without being seen by Christine. When it came to her turn for a break, Kim slinked out of the tent cradling a newly started bottle of plonk. She'd already made sure Christine was far away enough from the entrance not to see her properly. As soon as she was free from the tent, she sprinted away clutching the bottle as her prize.  
She'd found a tree that afforded a good amount of shade near to the hedge maze, and that's where she was sprawled now at the base of the tree. Its roots dug uncomfortable into the flesh of her bum, but Kim didn't mind. Her waistcoat was undone, the bow tie was clipped lob-sided to her shirt collar the buttons of which were undone showing more than a little of her white bra and plenty of cleavages.  
Kim tipped her head back to take another long swig from the bottle, the movement pressing her back into the rough knobbly texture of the tree trunk. She roamed her eyes through the dark green canopy above her head. Where the leaves overlapped they obscured the sun's rays giving Kim a break from the unbearable heat. She knew she shouldn't have been chugging on so much alcohol she was already feeling more than just a bit pissed.  
The afternoon heat scorched across the grass causing an illusion of waving images as Kim's slightly squiffy eyes focused on a figure walking towards her. He had a vaguely familiar look about him as Kim's mind groped for some recognition.  
He stopped a short distance from where Kim sat. One hand was rammed into his jean pocket the other tugged his baseball cap down a little tighter on his head before his hand gave Kim a small wave before he stuffed it into his pocket. He rocked to fro on the heels of his shoes unsure what to do next. That's when it all clicked into place in Kim's head. Was this really the same guy she'd picked up in The Salisbury pub back in January? Quick images flashed through her mind.  
Not feeling the cold as she'd kissed him up against the brick wall of the bridge while they'd waited for a taxi. Candle wax, ice cubes and shower sex then the image of him dashing out to a waiting taxi and the last few words she'd spoken to him. 'If you're ever in Manchester again James, you know where to find me'. Her own words echoed in her head.  
"You're not real." Kim said as she pushed herself up on wobbly legs from the ground."You're just a mirage my minds conjured up in this crazy heat." Kim sauntered towards Murr gripping one hand around the neck of the champagne bottle. Another image came to mind. Murr naked on her bed velvet cord tied around his wrists as his hard cock quivered for attention. It had been months since she'd last had sex and just the thought of their previous encounter was making her feel more than a little horny.  
" Your friend Lucy gave me a ride here I can assure you I'm no illusion Kim."  
"What are you doing here?" Kim pointed her index finger at his chest. Murr squirmed a little when he realised her finger had moved across his chest and was circling his hard right nipple through his shirt.  
"Round two?" Murr smiled his finely plucked brows raised in question as he watched Kim lift the bottle to her lips. Kim closed her eyes chugging back the last of the plonk. The last mouthful over spilt and dribbled down her chin and neck before finding it's way down the cleft of her breasts. Murr's eyes followed the trail it made on her skin.Kim's legs wobbled a little before she balanced the empty bottle on the edge of the path.  
"What are you thinking right now James? Are you thinking about how good your cock would feel if my warm mouth took you deeply until you hit the back of my throat? Are you thinking about me kissing and licking up and down your throbbing cock? Are you imagining my hands massaging your balls as I stroke you while teasing and sucking the head of your cock?" Murr felt strung as tight as a wire. His hands, now out of his pockets twitched and grasped at thin air, the denim of his jeans dulling the feeling of the bulge growing just from her words. Kim spun quickly around then, and Murr saw a wicked gleam in her brown eyes as her right hand gripped him around his left wrist  
"Let's go for a walk," Kim said, and Murr stumbled after Kim as she pulled him along behind her. They walked without speaking, Kim leading the way guiding Murr as she headed in the direction of the hedge maze, he put up no resistance.

Kim trotted quickly along the path that weaved through the hedge maze with Murr in tow. Her eyes kept scanning the area around her for the perfect place. Finally, she saw it. It was just as she remembered from when she'd visited Worden Park as a kid. Just before the tree that marked the middle of the maze, there was a dead end flanked either side and across the bottom by the high clipped green hedge. Kim spun Murr away in front of her. Murr backed away from Kim as she advanced taking slow, deliberate steps towards him.  
Kim sighed softly knowing she had him captured albeit willingly. Murr couldn't have forced his hands to stay still even if he'd wanted to as Kim pressed herself against him. He unbuttoned more of the crisp white shirt Kim wore her white lace covered breasts exposed pushing into Murr's chest, as she tilted her head up and kissed him. Her lips tasted of a mix between the sweet taste of the champagne mingled with the salt from her sweat, and Murr felt his pulse quicken as Kim pushed her tongue into his mouth. Slipping his left hand up between their bodies Kim's skin felt slick and hot to his touch, and Murr could feel her nipples hard pushed into his chest through her bra as Kim let loose with a small moan into his mouth. She tilted her head exposing the flushed skin of her neck to his view. Murr, never one to waste an opportunity, lowered his head and briefly blew across her neck, noting the aroused shiver that quivered over her body. He smiled devilishly as he began to kiss and nibble at the sensitive flesh between her earlobe and collarbone. Snaking one hand up around Murr's neck Kim pulled his lips to her's in a hard kiss her tongue flicking, exploring in his mouth as Murr returned the kiss with just as much force. Her heart beat a little faster as he broke his mouth from her's his breathing tickling her face as she now moved her lips over Murr's cheek. Slowly she slid her hands down Murr's chest till she reached the bottom of his tee shirt. Kim gently ran her fingers under Murr's shirt, lifting it up slowly, she ran her fingertips up his chest, as she got Murr's shirt half way off. With Murr's help, she lifted his shirt off and tossed the garment down. Trailing kisses on Murr's neck, Kim bit him softly kissing her way down his smooth chest to run her black painted fingernails across his hard nipples. She heard Murr's breathing get a little heavier as she started to kiss his nipples. Slowly, with a little smile, Kim circled her tongue around his taut nipple, as she bit it gently. Kim did this to each nipple in the cool dark shade of hedge as an invisible heat radiated between their bodies.The leaves of the hedge prickled against Murr's bare back and arms, but Murr was passed the point of caring. He wasn't even thinking about getting caught the feeling of her mouth on his skin cancelling out any rational thought.  
Kim kissed over his chest again before they locked eye contact. Not taking her eyes off Murr's, Kim pressed her palm over the hard length of his cock and started massaging it with slow, deliberate strokes through his jeans. Murr let out a low moan and started alternately caressing her back and firmly rubbing her bum. Kim brought her other hand down to his waist to assist the first with undoing his jeans. Seconds later Kim slipped her hand inside. Her eyebrows raised slightly when her hand touched flesh instead of cotton. Murr twisted his neck a sly grin on his lips. He often wore no underwear, and he was secretly glad he'd chosen not to wear any that morning. Murr gasped softly as Kim's hand wrapped around his hot, hard cock. Kim resumed the slow strokes she had been giving him before paying close attention to how he reacted to every shift in speed and pressure. After a while, Kim found the perfect rhythm that left Murr moaning almost continually, his head thrown back into the hedge in ecstasy. When he started bucking his hips instinctively, Kim decided it was time to up the ante. She slowed the hand that was fondling him and used the other to push his jeans down, sinking to her knees as she did.  
Finally, Kim was at eye level with his cock, which looked just as impressive as it had felt in her hand. She licked her lips in anticipation of what she was about to do. Glancing up briefly, she locked eyes with him as she teasingly licked the head of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed as a jolt of arousal shot through him. He missed her satisfied smirk at his reaction. But just a taste wasn't nearly enough, so she wrapped her lips around him and began to suck. She started out slowly and softly, enjoying the smooth texture of his flesh against her tongue. Murr moaned as she bobbed her head on his aching cock. She swirled her tongue around while she sucked as she attempted to tease and please every inch of him. Bracing herself with a hand on his hip, Kim picked up speed as she began to suck harder. Hedge leaves prickled against Murr's bum cheeks as his breathing came faster and shallower. Soon Kim thought she'd get her prize. She kept up the pace, alternating between hard sucking and teasing with her tongue. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Kim felt his muscles tensing and the subtle motion of his hips becoming more pronounced and erratic. She stayed latched onto him as he came with a hoarse cry. The first jet of warm liquid coated her tongue, but Kim made sure to keep sucking until his orgasm had subsided. Her tongue collected every drop he had to offer.  
Looking up at Murr she stroked him slowly as she opened her mouth slightly to let his hot cum run out of her mouth and onto Murr's now throbbing sensitive cock. She heard a loud deep moan escape him as he watched his cum drip from my mouth onto his cock. Kim took him back into her mouth sliding his cum up and down his once again hard cock. Kim ran her tongue slowly up Murr's cock as she licked every inch of him, kissing him, sucking him, slowly, deeply. She held his cock tight but not too tight as her tongue moved all of Murr's cum to the tip of his cock. Opening her mouth, Kim took him back in between her lips. She tasted every bit, licking and sucking his cock clean.  
Standing up Kim smiled satisfied wiping her chin. Taking two of her fingers, she slid them down the waistband of her trousers. Murr could see her hand rubbing between her legs. Moving into Murr Kim kissed him. Voices started to drift to them from where they stood. Murr's eyes flew wide as the voices got closer and closer. Kim's gaze took in the slightly panicked look on his face she couldn't help but laugh as he hurriedly yanked his jeans up from his knees and tucked his now limp cock away. Kim shushed him one finger pressed against her lips. Her brown eyes danced at him as she put her wet fingers to his mouth.  
"Taste me". Kim whispered as she smeared her wet fingers across Murr's lips. His tongue flicked out the tip running over his lips as he licked her juices. Kissing him deeply then Kim could hear the voices much closer now as their tongues dancing together. The taste of Kim on his lips mingled with the taste of his cum on her tongue. Murr moaned lightly into her mouth, he never known how much that turned him on until now.  
"How long you here for?" Kim asked as she grabbed Murr's hand. She pulled him down to the corner of the hedge out of the shadows into the bright summer sunlight.  
"I'm booked on a flight outta Heathrow back to the US on Monday, Why?"  
"Curiosity." Kim just shrugged as her fingers set to work buttoning her shirt then waistcoat back up before reclipping and straightening the clip on bow tie.  
Kim reached out squeezing his fingers. By the sound of the voices, Kim knew whoever they belonged to were now gathered only yards from where she and Murr now stood.  
"Can we have the Bride and Groom over here please....yes just their." A man's loud booming voice commanded. "Now Best Man, where's the Best Man? You..you... can you stand next to the Groom, please. Bridesmaids next, ladies you all look gorgeous..." Kim swung her eyes around to Murr and pulled a fake puking face. "Can we have the two little Bridesmaids standing in front of the Bride please."  
Kim decided that she needed to do something or else they were going to be stuck waiting for the photographer and everyone else to leave and she had no idea how long they were likely to be. Before Murr realised what she was doing Kim had spun him around and pushed him out from behind the hedge. As he tried to stop himself from falling, he found himself the centre of attention. The whole bridal party gathered underneath the tree stared at him over the photographer's shoulder, even the Bride and Grooms parents who weren't involved in the photo turned gawping eyes on him.  
"MURR!" The sound of his name echoed in the hushed silence as numerous pairs of eyes just stared at him. Murr felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights, not quite knowing which way to bolt as his mind quickly tried to figure out what he should do.  
"Don't be so stupid that's not Murr." The Bride said slapping her new husband on the arm.  
"It damn well fuckin ' is!" He replied as the look on his face turned from shock to surprise. "I know 'ole Murr when I see him, Candice."  
"Why would Murr from Impractical Jokers be in the UK, at Worden Park in the middle of their maze on a blistering hot June day? I think you've had too much champagne. It's just a guy who looks like him, one of them doppelganger looky likey blokes. Rob! Rob!..." By now the Groom had disengaged himself from his wife and was striding straight towards Murr as the rest of the guests looked on. Hitching the long skirt of her gown up into a tight fist, the Bride marched after her husband.  
With all eyes on Murr, Kim managed to sneak out from where she stood without anybody really noticing. The whole wedding party was now grouped around Murr as the photographer cast an exasperated look at his watch. Kim listened as Murr weaved a tale about visiting the park on a whim and how he found himself lost in the maze. He ended by saying he was staying at a Hotel close by for the weekend. Numerous pairs of eyes regarded him dubiously. Nobody wanted to say they didn't believe a word of the bullshit coming out of his mouth.  
"I told you it was Murr, didn't I? Didn't I?" Close up to him now the Bride giggled blushing when Murr told her she looked beautiful.  
"Why don't you come to our evening reception if you're in the area? She blurted out. "It's at the Golf Club down the road." She already imagined the comments she'd get on her Facebook page when she uploaded photos of Murr from Impractical Jokers at her Wedding.  
"Yeah, you're more than welcome."Added the Groom. Absolutely unbelievable Kim thought as he accepted the invitation, flicking her a quick look out of the corner of his eye. The photographer began ushering everybody back into place again under the tree. He had another Wedding booked for three-thirty that afternoon, and if this one didn't get a move on he'd be late. The wrath of a new wife when you turned up late was far worse than the wrath of his own wife when he was home late. Murr dug his hands into his pockets watching the wedding party move away from him. He could feel Kim standing next to him by his shoulder.  
"You're definitely some kinda piece of work, aren't you? You just got invited to some randoms Wedding Reception just because you're on the TV. Unbelievable. " Murr shrugged as a huge grin spread across his face. Leaning into him Kim's lips fluttered against his ear.  
"Next time I want you to fuck me. I want to feel that hard cock of yours deep inside me until I come for you. I want you to fill me with your hot come James. " Kim gently sucked his earlobe letting it go quickly with a small nip of her teeth. "By the way," She added. "You've got cum on your shoe." His eyes shot quickly to his feet as Kim turned away from Murr and disappeared around one corner of the hedge. Murr wiped his left shoe on the back of his other leg. His head twitched on his shoulders as his thoughts wandered to the prospect of round three and what that held for him.


	8. -Warm nights-

The sit-down wedding meal and toasts took a couple of hours, and over the course of that time, Kim waited at table. Murr was sitting between two of the three Bridesmaids. They seemed to be treating him like some kind of guest of honour. Although he paid everybody the same polite attention, his eyes always sort out Kim. He was watching her every move from the top table as she walked around the room. It amused Kim to watch the two Bridesmaids nearly falling over themselves to get Murr's attention as his eyes locked on hers again.  
The Bridesmaids flirted and giggled at everything Murr said as the Best man shot him hateful looks. Murr was completely oblivious to the dirty looks thrown in his direction, he's eyes were too busy following Kim around the room. Pulling his eyes away from Kim for the umpteenth time he focused his attention on the young blonde Bridesmaids to his left, when he shot his eyes back to where Kim had been, she was gone.  
"Refill Sir?" Startled Murr jumped at the sound of Kim's voice behind his back. How had she managed to approach him so quietly without him seeing her?  
"Yeah, erm, yes please, Miss." Murr stumbled as he turned his head around, his voice cracking like a teenager trying to ask his crush out. His nostrils flared slightly catching a smell of cedar, with a hint of freshly cut grass. It wasn't strong, but it was definitely pulling him in. Murr wanted to breathe in more as Kim hovered closely by his shoulder but didn't want it to look too obvious.  
"It's a little warm in here don't you think?" Kim whispered in his ear so only Murr could hear.  
"Yeah,er..yeah it is hot in here." Murr eyed Kim out of the corner of his eye." Super hot."Kim smiled, and Murr knew what she was about to do next. Kim leant over to fill his glass letting her left breast push into his shoulder and brush to and fro across his upper arm. Time seemed to slow down as Murr reached a trembling hand for his refilled glass, high spots of colour glowed on his cheeks.  
Kim's left hand smoothed along his thigh squeezing a little before she dipped her eyes and walked away. Murr's hand went to cover his mouth to hide the silly grin that spread across his face. Kim knew Murr was staring at her as she moved on and there was a little strut to her walk as she felt his brown beady eyes boring into her back.

 

"Did you bring my change of clothes?"Kim stood next to Lucy as they watched the Bride and Groom cut the Wedding Cake. Lucy crossed her arms a satisfied stance to her body pleased that she'd got the cake to the Golf Club in one piece.  
"Yes, 'cause why? Did you think I'd forget? Where exactly are we going after here anyway?" Lucy had agreed to Kim's plea, once they got paid at the end of the night they were hitting the town.  
"Rebellion. I just happen to have free tickets." Kim was in the mood for some live music and shots. She was getting a little bored of nursing a pint for as long as she could at their local and listening to the terrible choices made on the jukebox.  
"From where?" Lucy questioned, her elbow nudging Kim's side.  
"Tina bought them as a birthday present for Alex, herself, his brother and his girlfriend but she and Alex broke up again. Tina was so pissed off she just gave them to me, she wouldn't take any money for them either, I did offer."  
"What did he do this time?"  
"He went out on a bender with his mates and stayed out all night. He told Tina he'd crashed at Mark's, but she found out he was lying and Alex won't tell her where he was. She went schizo and threw him and his stuff out. She's convinced herself he's cheating on her again."  
"Shit, I did wonder why I'd not seen much of her just lately." A loud cheer went up as the Bride and Groom shared a kiss.  
" So who's on at Rebellion tonight?" Lucy asked moving a little closer to Kim, so their hips nudged together.  
"It says Strawberry Moon Solstice on the tickets. There's a load of cover bands billed on the posters. I haven't had a chance to check the final line up on Rebellions Facebook page, though."  
"Okay, I don't mind a covers band as long as they're good."  
"I bet you there will be a Guns and Roses tribute band there always is. I can see it now, the lead singer with a bandana on and too tight leather trousers channelling his inner Axel Rose."  
"I quite like a pair of tight leather trousers on a bloke." Lucy sighed wistfully "Can't see Kieran in a pair, though, his legs are too skinny, and he's got no bum. So what ya gonna do with the spare ticket?"  
"I thought I'd try and flog the other outside Rebellion. Someone might want in if they haven't got a ticket." She didn't really mind whether she sold it or not they had been free after all.  
"Why don't you ask your friend?" Lucy turned mischievous, sparkling green eyes in Kim's direction trying to see the expression on her friends face. Kim looked over to where Murr stood to find his eyes on her again. "He's keen, isn't he? He can hardly take his eyes off you." Lucy caught the smirk on Kim's face.  
Lucy had already regaled Kim with the whole tail of how she'd come across Murr, how she'd felt sorry for him and how she and Kieran and given him a left over. She'd also filled Kim in on everything she'd gleaned from the conversation they'd had in the car about his situation on the drive over.  
"I overheard him say he's saying at the Hotel down the road; I doubt he'd be up for Rebellion."  
"Really?" Lucy cast a quick look at Murr. Not only were the Bridesmaids sticking to him like glue but he had attracted a fair amount of other female attention too. He was acting the perfect gentleman, smiling, posing for photos and exchanging chit chat yet all the while his eyes kept flicking around the room to find Kim. "Don't you think if he were booked in at this Hotel he'd be long gone by now?" Lucy turned gleaming eyes to Kim. "I know for a fact he'd have a job getting a room anyway, the Hotels all booked up with wedding guests. Plus the fact his case and bag are currently sitting in the boot of Kieran's car." A thrill tingled down Kim's spine her mind turning quickly to thoughts of earlier. It couldn't hurt to invite him along to Rebellion, could it? Anyhow she'd only just started, Kim was far from finished with Murr just yet.

 

Snapping the lid onto the lipstick Kim dropped it into her bag and turned her gaze to her reflection in the mirror. At long last Lucy's Auntie Christine had relinquished everybody from their waitressing duties. Lucy was helping her Aunt collect together all her catering paraphernalia as Kim had excused herself to head to the ladies toilets leaving Vicki and the other woman in the bar. They were waiting for Christine to come back so they could get paid. Kim flicked her black hair wavy from the braids over her shoulders. Kim still felt too warm for too much make-up and had just applied smokey shadow to her eyes and her trademark red lipstick. The black dress she'd changed into was simple with a zip up the front from hem to crotch and one across her breasts.  
Barefoot Kim walked out of the ladies to where Kieran sat at the bar waiting for Lucy. Ice cubes rattled against the edge of his glass as he raised it to his lips. His eyes connected with Kim as she sidled up beside him.  
"Can you watch my bag and boots Kieran? There's something I've gotta do."  
"It's not gonna take long is it Kim? I wanna be outta here within the hour, at least. Hey!" He exclaimed as Kim reached into his glass and fished out an ice cube. "Is your new friend coming back with us Kim?" Kieran had been going out with Lucy for four months now, and Kim was used to his thick Irish brogue.  
"Yeah." Kim nodded smiling secretly to herself." He doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna invite him to come to Rebellion with us." She answered sucking on the ice cube.  
"Okay," Kieran said surprise showing in his voice as his brows raised up his forehead. "This James dude doesn't quite look like he'd fit in at Rebellion Kim." Kim's teeth gnawed into the frozen cube as she thought on Kieran words. The ice-cube was slowly starting to melt in her fingers, so she sucked it into her mouth and began crushing it against her teeth as she skipped backwards out of the bar in her bare feet. 

 

Murr was now completely bored of people watching.Rainbow coloured disco lights glinted around the room from the spinning disco ball hanging in the centre of the hall. Murr's eyes glazed over as yet another man well into his sixties flung his arms about his body jerking dangerously. Murr wasn't sure if the man was doing bad dad dancing or having a coronary. The man eventually wore himself out as a small group of children doing a crazy manic dance gyrated past. They all looked like they should have been in bed hours ago, but they all seemed too full of energy for sleep. Even the ever present Bridesmaids attention was beginning to pale for Murr. He hadn't seen Kim for the past half an hour and was getting a wreathing feeling in the pit of his stomach that maybe the promise he thought he was on was just Kim messing with him. Her words echoed in his head; she couldn't actually leave him here in the middle of nowhere with no way of getting back could she? His stomach twisted in knots when he thought that maybe he'd been duped. What if Kim had left already with her friend Lucy and Kieran? Settling on a course of action, Murr headed out of main reception hall into the Golf Clubs foyer. What if they'd headed back to Manchester already? His case and bag was still in Kieran's car, how would he get them back? Panic began to take over his thoughts; he needed to find the number of a cab company.  
The music was loud and powerful behind him as Murr swung his body through the doors into the foyer. His body moved a little in time to the beat as from the corner of his eye he caught the figure of Kim skipping out of the bar. He stopped relief flooding his every pore at the sight of her as she walked towards him. The music pulsed in Murr's veins as Kim advanced closer. Stepping back, Murr felt his body smack against the wall, as Kim's cold breath fluttered over his face. It had a strange cooling effect on his senses as he blew out a wavering breath mingled with a slight giggle.  
Kim ran her hands over his firm arms and shoulders as she felt Murr's hands explore her back pulling her body tightly against his.  
"Did you think you'd been ditched, James?" Kim asked as she curled her arms around Murr's shoulders. He couldn't speak as Kim moved her right arm up behind his head."Ya know, I never expected you to take me literally back in January but, I'm glad you did." Kim whispered in his ear her cold breath sending a shiver down his spine as she pulled Murr's head to hers. Their lips met. His breath was hot in her cold mouth as his tongue parted her lips. Her body moved against Murr's, as their lips locked, tongues playfully darting against the other.Kim felt the bulge forming in his jeans. Instinctively she moved her body, rubbing against him, feeling it grow as she ground into him.  
"Wanna have some fun?" Kim asked her lips and breath feathering against his own. His brown eyes bored into hers as Kim reached out and put her hand on his chest just over his heart. The energy sprang between them, a shock of electricity that shook them. At that moment Murr wanted her so much, his mouth salivated, as his skin prickled along his arms across his neck and down his spine.

 

The golf course lay silvery and deserted in the moonlight. The moon, almost full, glinted off the water hazard in the distance, on the seventh hole. The fairway was lined by thick woods, and under their branches, the ground lay shrouded in shadow. Hand in hand Kim lead as they walked out into the moonlight.  
"Where are we going?" Murr's feet stumbled together as he tried to keep up with Kim.  
"Have you ever played a round of golf, James?" A soft breeze ruffled Kim's hair, and Murr could just hear the soft murmur of running water in the distance.  
"Yeah, I've played a round or two why?"  
"Ever get a hole in one?" Kim swiped her eyes up at Murr from the ground as they walked along. Murr cast a look over his shoulder at the retreating form of the building behind them. Clasping one hand over his mouth, he tried to stifle the giggle that bubbled in his throat as his hand hid the grin on his face.  
Kim felt the thick, spiky grass on her feet and felt the breeze on her face as she walked, it was a blessed relief to feel cooler after the stiflingly hot day as they walked together across the green. Kim felt his hand in hers, his fingers squeezing her fingers in a firm grip.  
They walked in the moonlight, pausing only to kiss again. Kim stopped when they reached the trees. Close together Kim leant forward and kissed the line of Murr's jaw then his cheek as her mouth found his lips. She pressed herself against him as Murr slid his hands down over her hips. Kim thrust out her chest to push her breasts against his chest sighing at the feel of his touch.  
The straps of her dress hung off her shoulders, and it was easy to slip them down her arms. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the light of the moon glinted silver against the curve of her breasts. Kim felt his hands on her breasts then, cupping them, the hollows of his palms rubbing on her nipples. It seemed to send an electric shock through her body. Kim felt a deep thrill in the pit of her stomach that inflamed her. She pulled Murr's shirt off, exposing his smooth bare chest as she crushed her body against his. She pressed against his chest as their mouths crushed together their hands sliding over each others' backs.  
Kim reached forward and fumbled at his belt. In an instant, she had undone it and pulled it out of the loops by the buckle. She let it drop and turned her attention to his button and his zipper. The fabric of his jeans slid down over his legs right down to his shoes. Kim's hand slid round his already stiffening cock. Holding him in the palm of her hand, she stroked her thumb down his shaft then back up over the smooth velvet head as Murr gasped.  
Kim pushed him backwards till Murr was sitting on the grass, and then she pulled his shoes off and then his jeans so that he was naked except for one sock. There was enough light under the trees for her to see his body, his cock just visible. She looked down at him, and the stab of desire went right to her core. Kim rolled the material of her dress and knickers over her hips, as she raised one leg and then the other, so she became free of the dress and her underwear. Kim could feel his eyes like caressing fingers on her skin as she stood naked before him. Murr's cock was jerking slightly, as bright moonlight illuminated his body. Kim felt herself get wetter as the moon was obscured by cloud leaving Murr's skin in shadow.  
Kim held out her arms and Murr rose eagerly to come to her. She took his hands in hers as they came together and embraced tightly. Kim could feel his cock press against her just below her navel, and Murr could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. He bent his head to her as she raised her face both breathing in each other's scent as their lips found each other. They nipped each others' lips, as their tongues touched. Murr's hand dropped between her legs and found her wet folds and began pressing on them with his fingertips, in little circular motions.Kim sighed and grasped his cock again, stroking him as before. He parted her folds with his fingers, slipping them inside her.Kim moaned softly and crushed her body against his. Murr began to move his fingers in and out of her slowly, then faster. She began to move her hips against his hand, and her own hand began rubbing his cock harder as she cupped his balls with the other. They kissed sloppy open-mouthed kisses lips crushing down on lips, need and want doing away with all thoughts of gentleness.  
Holding each other and rubbing against each other, they slid down onto the thick grass. Murr lay on his back, as Kim rolled on top of him. Their arms tightened around each other, their legs entwined. Kim's hair fell over Murr's face, the slight aroma of strawberries filled his nostrils as their sweat slick skin slid over each other.  
Then Kim was on her back, her legs wide apart, and Murr was lying on top of her, holding his chest off her with his arms, so that his hips were against hers. The urge to feel him inside her took over Kim's scenes as she thrust her hips upwards at him.  
Murr's cock slipped between her folds as he moaned at the feeling of her wet, soft smoothness around him. Kim raised her hips and pressed against him, and Murr nudged his aching cock deeper, slowly penetrating her, trying to drag out this moment as long as he could. Her moist heat enveloped him, drawing him in, and she tightened her muscles around the shaft of his cock, so she held him inside her in the closest, most intimate contact possible. Murr gazed into Kim's dark brown eyes with a sort of wild wonder.  
"Fuck. Don't stop," Kim gasped as Murr drew back. Kim slipped back to let him draw a little way out of her, and then he thrust forward again, and she rose to meet him. Her hips met his as a plethora of sensations built in their bodies, again, again, as he thrust into her. Their breaths came faster; as their bodies slapped against each other, Murr's chest felt her breasts rise to meet it as she bucked against him. The tension grew and grew between them, as Kim felt the first spasms start in her core.  
"Fuck, Kim, I'm gonna come." Murr didn't want to, not yet. He wanted to spend as long as he could thrusting inside of her.  
Soon though Murr felt the tension rise in his balls, and then he was erupting inside her, as deep as he could.  
"James! James! Fuck!"  
"Yeah...Mmm... come, Kim" He growl into her ear. "Mmph... Squeeze my cock and come for me." She did, howling and digging her black painted nails into Murr's shoulders. Finally, the strength went out of his arms, and he let himself fall down on her body. She let her arms drape over his back, and they lay there for a while, getting their breaths back.

 

Sitting in the back of Kieran's car Kim replayed the events of the day as they travelled back to Manchester. She was so close to drifting off to sleep. She tried fighting it, but the tiredness of her body took over her consciousness as she succumbed. Murr's eyes opened and closed as he struggled with fatigue too. Kim's head was nuzzled into his shoulder her hair only inches from his nose. Murr's heart beat in time with Kim's breaths. Soon his chest was rising and falling with his slow sleep breathing. Lucy glanced over her shoulder at the two sleeping figures in the cars back seat.  
"Looks like they wore each other out." She chuckled to Kieran.

 

Kim and Murr didn't wake up until Kieran was parking the car. Kieran parked up and fumbled in the glove box before slapping a disabled parking permit into the front window screen.  
"Kieran's not disabled you know." Kim had caught the puzzled look on Murr's face as she'd pulled on her boots. "This is his mum's car, she's the one disabled, but they're both insured to drive. We just might take advantage of his mum having a disabled parking permit once in a while."  
"Isn't that like illegal? Won't you get caught? Aren't there like wardens or something patrolling the area?"  
"Nah, no-one gives a monkey's at nearly midnight on a Saturday night, it's all good." Kim quickly reapplied red lipstick again before climbing out of the car. Murr had visions of the black Vauxhall Viva being impounded with his gear in the boot as he gave an uncomfortable shuffle of his feet.  
"Don't worry about it James, we've parked here loads of times, and we've never been caught once." Kim smiled as she gripped Murr by the hand her fingers wrapping comfortably around Murr's making a warm feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. Murr told himself that he needed to relax a bit more and just go with it or he'd end up putting a damper on the whole night. A warm breeze tickled gently about them as the quartet walked under the clear velvet black night, starlight twinkling down on them as they headed towards Rebellion.

 

Murr knew as soon as he entered Rebellion it wasn't really his style of music. It was as far from a Yanni concert that you could get. The music blasted reverberating in his chest cavity as people around shouted 'what ' at their friends while others pretended to listen to something someone was saying and just laughed when they couldn't make themselves understood. He got beer spilt on him almost straight away as he and Kim pushed their way to the bar. Kim could feel his fingers gripping her hand even tighter and gave him a reassuring squeeze back. The bar was four deep as Kim waved a £10 note at the only two bartenders on duty.  
A Guns and Roses tribute band were on stage as Kim finally got served. Four shots were placed in front of her as she handed the bartender another note for another round. Kim passed Murr the Jagerbomb as she reached for her own.  
Ragz to richez or so they say  
Ya gotta-keep pushin' for the fortune and fame  
It's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
You treat it like a capital crime  
Everybody's doin' their time  
Kim sang along clunking her shot glass against Murr's she downed it in one and Murr followed suit. Kim passed him the next shot.  
"What's this one?"Murr questioned pointing at the shot. Kim shook her head waving her fingers by her ear; she couldn't hear him.  
"This one's a Skittle shot, red bull and Cointreau." Murr nodded acknowledgement even though he hadn't a clue what she'd said. They each knocked back the second shot as Kim laughed with exhilaration  
Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home  
Kim and Lucy exchanged a knowing look between them as they both flicked their eyes to the Axel Rose look-a- like on stage.  
Kim turned back to the bar reaching out to the bartender as he counted out her change into her palm. Two empty glasses were on the bar with a bottle of Unicorn beer and a Magners. Murr watched as Kim poured half of each bottle into the glasses.  
"Snakebite!"  
"It's a what?"  
"SNAKEBITE!" He still had no clue what Kim had said as the Guns and Roses band launched into a blistering attack of Sweet Child O' Mine. Murr watched the tip of Kim's tongue swipe across her lips before she raised the glass to her mouth. Taking a small sip from his glass, Murr watched the movement of Kim's throat as she gulped the drink down in one fluid motion. Kim and Lucy shared another round of shots, then gestured to Kieran and Murr that they needed the ladies as the Guns and Roses tribute act left the stage, and the next band began setting up.

 

"Oh my God Lucy! I know this band!"Kim gripped Lucy by the upper arm as they headed back into Rebellions main venue area. Her eyes scanned the band now set up and playing a cover of Pretty Girl by Sugarcult on the stage.The front of the stage was now packed with a large group of young women all looking excited as they stared up at the five members of the band.  
"Who are they?" Lucy asked craning her neck a little to get a better view.  
"Aticorn Dawn."  
"Never heard of them," Lucy stated as she turned from Kim and weaved her way back to where Murr and Kieran stood at the bar.  
Kim had liked Aticorn Dawn since their earliest days. When she was in college, they were just a local band, playing the bars and pubs. Even then Kim had thought they were really good, especially when they did cover songs. However, their original tunes were, to be kind at the time awkward. During her time at Uni, they'd played the Student Union bar every few weeks, and Kim had always made sure she'd got tickets. The line-up had been different then, though. Three of the five guys on stage were recognisable from her Uni days, the drummer, keyboard player and one guitarist but back then a woman had played guitar in tandem with the guy. They had shared the lead and rhythm guitar roles along with vocals throughout their sets. Now it seemed they'd dropped the woman and replaced her with two separate members.  
The lead singer had a great voice. Kim assumed he must have a flair for songwriting too as they began to play an original track. The song was great, and Kim recognised the bones of it from the old days, except the new guy must have re-written the vocal parts, because everything that used to be cringy sounded great now.  
Kim scanned the crowd her eyes coming to rest where Murr stood with Kieran and Lucy. Hooking up with Murr in January had been more of a mix between a dare from her friends and seeing him through beer goggles. He definitely wasn't the sort of bloke she went for generally. Her usual type could have been anyone of the assembled male masses in Rebellion that night. With their tatty band t-shirts and skinny faded jeans but there was an indefinable something about Murr that just drew Kim to him.  
She knew absolutely nothing about him and yet in a weird way she felt safe and secure just being with him. She half wondered if he thought her cheap and desperate. Had she gone over the top? What was the point of living the same routine day after day? Kim's philosophy was if an opportunity came along you just had to grab hold. Life was too short for what if's she knew that better than anyone. Kim gazed at Murr again she had to admit, though, he did look odd in the presence of a nightclub full of hardcore rock, nu metal and goth rock fans. Although, Murr wasn't the most bizarre looking person in Rebellion that night, not by a long shot.  
Kim followed Murr's figure as he pushed his way through the crowd towards her. Over his shoulder, her eyes rested on a man dressed in full suit, shirt and tie. Aticorn Dawn were now playing a rock cover of Cyndi Lauper's Time after Time. Craning her neck, Kim watched the guy give a quick, furtive look about before he raised his phone and began videoing the band. Kim knew he shouldn't have really been doing that and was curious as to what he was up to.  
Murr handed over another glass of snakebite to Kim as he slotted himself in next to her. Passing over his drink to Kim, Murr indicated that he was going to the men's room with over exaggerated gestures. Kim nodded as Murr left the main venue turning her attention back to the band.  
If you're lost, you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time 

 

A small group of people were gathered around the coat check booth as Murr came out of the men's toilets. A woman with wild bleached hair and black lipstick stood in the coat check booth. Murr presumed she was the coat check girl although she hadn't got very many coats stashed in her little coat check cubby hole. She was holding court in front of a small group of gathered people.  
"Can you stupid fuckers not read?" Her voice shrieked. " The sign above my head reads 'coat check' and not 'information desk'." The woman was clearly agitated as she roamed wide, thick black lined eyes around the people gathered around her area."I don't control the heating, but I assume it's off 'cause it's the middle of fuckin' summer dick head!" She directed this statement at a guy fanning his face. "The toilet's are RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR FUCKING FACE!"She drew a deep breath as she pointed and waved her finger over in Murr's direction."We are open until you lot leave, and no I don't know where you can buy drugs."She turned to a shifty looking guy at the end of the group. "Why would I tell you anyway? You could be a cop." Murr stood totally engrossed in what was going on as someone with a Rebellion t-shirt on came to try and defuse the situation."And another thing,"The woman wasn't finished yet as she swung her legs over the desk of the coat check. "If you wanna go outside then go on try it 'cause there are signs that explicitly say 'NO IN AND OUTS! No! I ain't gonna shush!" She rounded on the guy in the Rebellion tee. "Ya know what? Fuck this for a game of soldiers I quit! I've had just about enough of this stupid shit to last a friggin'' lifetime. Get yourself another coat check, Gary."She hopped down from the desk and rammed the ticket stub book into the guy called Gary's chest and then stormed out of Rebellion without a second glance. Gary, the ticket stub book clasped against his chest watched her go as the crowd of people began to disperse.  
Returning to Kim's side, Murr nudged her in the ribs. Getting her attention, she turned smiling a red-lipped broad smile on Murr.  
"I used to go watch this band when I was at Uni," Kim said leaning into Murr's ear. Taking Kim by the arm, Murr gently guided her out of the venues main doors.  
"Have you ever thought about working as a coat check girl?" Kim's expression was quizzical as Murr indicated Gary. He was still looking dumbfounded at the door as people moved passed him muttering under their breaths. "The coat check girl just quit, what'd you think?" Kim assessed the situation quickly. Giving the drinks, she held back to Murr Kim straightened her dress, flicked her hair over her shoulders gave Murr the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen and walked with confidence towards the guy called Gary.

 

Hazy rays of mid-afternoon summer sunshine tried to push through the gap in the bedroom curtains. The sound of children shrieking and giggling wafted through the bedrooms open window. A dog barked in the distance, an ice-cream van could be heard, it's tinkling jingle announcing its arrival. A gentle warm breeze fluttered the drawn curtains into the dim light of the bedroom.  
"Can't see that ever happening." Murr hitched himself up from his laying position on the bed, plumping up the pillows behind his back as Kim moved around the edge of the bed. "I've got no chance of ever visiting Manhatten James. You're lucky you know, to live in a place like New York. I'm not likely to get off this estate let alone Manchester anytime soon." Kim settled her cool, slightly damp, naked body on the towel between Murr's bare thighs pressing her back into his firm smooth chest.  
"What did you study at University Kim?" Murr flicked Kim's hair over her right shoulder exposing her neck to his mouth as his lips fluttered against her ear. He sucked on her ear lobe leaving it with a playful nip. Murr worked his way down Kim's neck, kissing, licking and lightly sucking. A small moan escaped from Kim as his lips found that particular spot on her neck that made her suck on her bottom lip.  
"History.I have a degree in Contemporary and International History." Her hands were on his thighs, dark fingernails tracing invisible patterns on the backs of his legs.  
"Maybe your just a tiny bit over qualified to be a coat check girl then Kim?" Teasingly, Murr let his teeth graze the soft, sensitive skin of her shoulder as he bit her gently. Her lips were parted, slightly, and he could see the rise and fall of Kim's breasts her breathing heavy.  
"Maybe you're over qualified to be on a prank show, James." Kim counted as his fingertips brushed lightly over her body. Murr cupped her breasts, his fingers drawing lazy circles over their fullness as Murr, teasingly took her nipples between his thumb and forefingers, rolling them, stroking them."Enough talking now." Kim sighed. "More action."  
The sun had barely risen in the sky when the quartet had headed back to the flat. An early morning breeze had felt fresh and new as Kim, Murr, Lucy and Kieran had walked from the parked car into the main building of the tower block. Bright streaks of red, orange and pink blended across the sky as Kim, stifling a yawn had blinked up at the sky.  
Lucy and Kim made a meal for the four of them with what was left in the fridge. Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Kim supposed Murr was used to finer fare than cheese and soup, but he didn't show it wasn't to his liking. After eating, they'd slept.  
Murr's hands caressed over Kim's upper back, shoulders and arms. Then he worked them over her neck and down her spine to Kim's lower back his fingers tracing over her butterfly tattoo. Reaching a hand out Kim picked up the little bottle of oil from the bedside drawers, and as Murr held his hands out from around her body, she poured a liberal amount of the slightly scented massage oil into his left hand. Murr rubbed his hands together to warm the oil before he began to apply it to her skin.Kim could feel his heated, slippery hands touch her upper back as Murr slowly applied a little pressure, as Kim relaxed into it. He slowly covered all of her upper back in the warmth of the oil and his touch as he slid his hands down to Kim's lower back. Returning up with tiny outward circles, Murr repeated this as he worked his way up her back again.  
He ran his hands down her arms, and across her stomach, just exploring, caressing her skin. Tracing his fingers around her breasts, he spiralled them upwards to her nipples. Murr lightly squeezed her breasts with his hands taking his time as he tried to watch her face and read her body language. Kim's eyes were shut, her breathing heavy as she opened one eye to look at Murr. A content smile spread across her lips.  
"Mmmm." Kim purred. "Your turn." She spun in his arms til she was facing Murr kneeling between his legs. Pouring oil into her own hands, Kim began with his feet first. Her hands on both his ankles she rubbed long strokes up and down his legs several times, then she concentrated on each leg one at a time. Murr couldn't take his eyes off her as her hands moved up his thigh. Nearing the top of his right leg, Kim spread his legs a bit, bending his knee. Kim lightly kneaded the top of his thigh. A sigh of enjoyment escaped Murr's lips as Kim's hair brushed against the skin between his legs. Shuffling closer to him, Kim gave Murr light kisses to the base of his neck before returning her hands back to his body.  
Rubbing his shoulders, Kim soon had covered his whole torso in slippery oil. Kim ran her fingertips over his nipples then lightly rubbed his sides. She flattened her body closer to Murr's to have total contact, her breasts against his chest Kim gently blew into his ear, then licked and sucked his earlobe as she worked her way over his neck kissing and sucking at the hollow of his throat. Kissing him gently at first, Kim's lips on his sent a flush feeling through his body as their lips melted together.Murr felt his upper lip being taken into her mouth; then she let his lip go free as she repeated the action on his bottom lip.His eyes fluttered closed while his upper lip was sucked in again and set free with each kiss. He opened his mouth for a brief second and felt her tongue enter his mouth. Their lips locked, tongues twisting together in a full dance. His heart pounded his senses were on edge, feeling her every touch as if it were multiplied by ten. Kim stroked her fingers lightly over his inner hips and stomach. Her fingers travelled around smoothing over his upper thighs, moving in a slow light caress tracing random patterns over his sensitive skin. Kim had quite intentionally avoided touching his cock. She smiled and looked deeply into his eyes.  
"Where would you like me to touch you next?" Murr trembled slightly at the first touch of her fingers feather light on the tip of his cock. 

 

They'd ventured out from Kim's bedroom only once. Hunger had got the better of them. It was Murr's idea to order pizza, and he was adamant that he was buying. Murr had sat there on the sofa in a pair of boxers he'd fished from his case casting his eyes at Kim in just her knickers and a vest top her bare legs laying across his lap.  
"Why didn't you do something with your Uni degree?" Murr had asked between pizza slices. "What happened?"  
"Life." Kim had answered as she scooped stringy melted cheese into her mouth with her tongue. Murr didn't pursue his questioning getting the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. Watching Kim eat Murr thought that this was as far removed from his life in New York as he could get. After pizza, they'd gone back to bed. 

 

Kim tried not to let the sadness in her eyes show as they glistened in the shadows of the flickering light of the room. A quietness had seeped into Kim with the early morning as the weekend's mini heatwave had inevitably broken. She imagined the sky bleak and clouded outside the window as rain lashed against the pane.  
Murr wrapped his arms closer around her the feeling of her naked skin sliding against his gave him a sharp stab of regret. They both were still damp with sweat from their last few hours together as neither spoke. Kim was afraid that speaking aloud would make the oncoming reality of him leaving too real. Murr breathed in the scent of her; he was still reeling from all the hours they had spent in her bedroom. Murr knew he really needed to sleep, to give in and let the cloud that was trying to claim his mind win, but he was fighting against it. Murr didn't want to lose any of the dwindling time that he had left with Kim sleeping. Sleep would be found sometime later, on the train or even on the flight home sometime after his time with Kim was passed.  
"What you thinking?" Murr asked into her hair, his fingers tracing lazy circles against the soft mound of her breast. Kim's hip shifted between his thighs as she turned into him. Almost immediately Murr felt the stirring in his groin as the blood seemed to rush to his resting cock. Kim's lips brushed lightly across Murr neck.  
"I'm gonna miss this," Murr said nothing as his fingers moved higher, grazing over her taut nipples. Heat flared spreading through Kim at the contact, and she felt herself almost whimper.  
Murr pulled her tighter into his arms, the sleepy daze in his head was falling away, melting in the heat that was spreading through his body.  
Kim drew in a heavy breath, and Murr felt it flutter against his skin where her cheek rested against his chest.Kim slid her foot against his shin, as the bed sheet slipped down their bodies. Fresh air coiled around their warm bodies from the open bedroom window. Murr went to speak, but Kim stopped him.  
"Shh. Don't," Kim whispered, her fingers stopping his lips. She slid her body closer around Murr's so that she was now looking straight into his face.  
"I want you inside me one last time before you go," Kim said her lips brushing against his.

 

Two hours later Kieran drove Murr and Kim to Manchester Picadilly Station.  
Kim felt heavy inside, and she knew the feeling would not be lifted for some time. They hugged as the station got busier around them. Passengers waited on the platform now and then looking in the direction that the train would come.  
"Can I get your number, Kim? I'll be back in the UK in October, and I thought that maybe we could....."  
"Don't have a phone anymore James. I sold it to pay off a debt when I lost my job." Kim shrugged her eyes on her feet.  
"Here," Murr said passing his phone to Kim. "Put your land line number in; I know you've got a land line." Kim's fingers hesitated a moment before she caved in and took his phone entering her home number. Ever prepared, Murr passed her a scrap of paper with his number scrolling in loops across it.  
"For when you get a new phone, Kim," Murr said his eyes flicking quickly to the train that was pulling into the station, his train, the one that would take him back to his real life. They kissed, but it fell short as they broke apart.  
"When you come back to Manchester James, you know where to find me. "Kim pushed him away from her as she took a step back.  
She watched him walk down the platform willing him not to look back. He almost made it too, but he couldn't help glancing in Kim's direction before he stepped onto the train out of her view.  
Outside the station standing on the pavement, Kim stubbed her cigarette out. The rain bore down mercilessly upon the city, pounding on the rooftops as Kim flicked the stub in the bin. Rain jackets and umbrellas rushed in and out of the train station as Kim unfurled the scrap of paper Murr had given her. Raindrops smudged the numbers as Kim screwed it into a tight ball and dropped it into the bin. Flicking the collar up on her light coat, Kim looked up into the rain heavy clouds letting raindrops soak her face and lashes before she walked away. Nobody gave Kim a second glance; she was just another woman caught in a downpour without an umbrella. Although, not all the wetness on her cheeks was down to the rain.


	9. Blind to see.

The youth closest to the tower blocks entrance flicked his hood up; his eyes watched the approaching figure of the man who had just got out of a taxi. He took out his lighter; the flame wavered as he shielded his hand around it. His friend, leaning on the wall next to him bent across to light his cigarette. Baseball cap on backwards and with one hand down the front of his jogger pants he pushed his back into the cold, damp wall drawing deeply on his cigarette. The youth with the lighter, his eyes still on the figure, watched as smart shoes dodge the puddles on the walkway as the figure got closer to where he and his friend stood. He stuffed both hands down the front of his jog pants, his eyes and face were totally expressionless as Murr flicked a worried, nervous smile in the direction of the pair. His hand reached out for the door pull with a tremor, as he hurriedly slipped his body through the door into the tower blocks main foyer.  
Sighing Murr found the lifts out of order. Today was the third time he'd visited this tower block and every time the lifts had been out of order. He twisted his neck on his shoulders taking a quick, furtive glance back behind him towards the doorway. One of the youths by the door was now peering in at him through the doors glass panel. Heading over to the stair recess, Murr dashed up the flights two steps at a time. A nervy on edge feeling twisted in his gut as he reached the floor he wanted. Taking a quick look over the railings down the stairwell, Murr heaved a huge sigh. He wasn't being followed. He'd half expected the youths from outside to be on the stairs behind him, he'd never been mugged in his life and didn't want today to be the day that, that changed.  
Murr hesitated for a moment in front of the bright red door. He noticed that the flaky chipped paint was gone from the summer. Someone had sanded and painted the door. It was still red, but the colour was more vibrant than it had been in June.  
Murr had hoped that Kim would have messaged him her new number when she'd got a new phone, but she hadn't. He'd called the flats land line number more than a dozen times before rocking up in Manchester with the rest of the guys. Nobody had answered, it always seemed to go to answerphone. A few garbled messages had been left, but when he still got no reply, he'd decided to come in person. Back in June Murr had been sure to make a mental note of the address of the tower block. Now he was here though; he was having serious doubts turning up unannounced again was a good idea. It had worked out well for him in June, more than well to be fair, but would the same happen a second time? What if Kim had a boyfriend? This thought hadn't even entered his head in June, but it had this time, and now he couldn't shift it. Blowing out a long deep breath Murr's shoulders shook with an involuntary shiver as he knocked a loud rhythm out with his knuckles on the door. Murr waited, then knocked again.  
"Okay, okay! Someone's impatient aren't they?" The door opened, and Murr found himself looking down into the round face of a woman. It wasn't the face he was expecting though. Mousy coloured hair hung flat either side of her round face, a pair of sharp blue eyes squinted up at him. The woman was small, less than five foot tall even with her shoes on. She wore a suede tan coloured knee length skirt and a baby pink cardigan. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked Murr up and down inspecting him with disdain.  
"Whatever it is your selling, we're not interested." Her small mouth screwed together even smaller as she made to shut the door.  
"James!" Murr's eyes flicked past the small woman's shoulder hoping to see Kim. Instead, he found Lucy's green eyes darting over him from around the corner of the kitchen door."It's okay Carol, James is a friend." Lucy walked towards Murr wiping her hands on the tea towel she held. "Oh...." Her smiled slipped a bit when she realised all too quickly why he was at her flat door. " You've come looking for Kim, haven't you? I'm sorry James she doesn't live here anymore." Murr couldn't quite take in it first. Did she really say what he thought she'd just said? He was just about ready to apologise to Lucy and scurry away, but he stopped himself.  
"Did she tell you to say that?" Murr asked sharply. Maybe Kim did have a boyfriend, but she could at least face him instead of hiding. Leaving Lucy to let him down was just the cowards way out. Murr felt a small ball of annoyance twist in his stomach. " You know Kim..." He called into the flat over Lucy's shoulder. " You could have the balls to tell me to my face you don't wanna see me. " His annoyance was turning to irritation, which wasn't like Murr at all.  
"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed as Murr took a split discussion and dodged passed her into the small hall. He headed straight for Kim's bedroom door. Flinging the door open none too gentle he half expecting to find Kim hiding in the dark room. Instead, his eyes were nearly blinded by a sea of pink.  
Carpet, bed spread, curtains, cushions and walls were all the same shade of candy pink. A white dressing table was against one wall, on the other was a white set of draws in the middle was a perfectly made bed. The whole room was neat and minimal.  
"I'm sorry James, I did say." Lucy appeared by his side. "Kim moved out a couple of months back."  
"Yeah," Piped up the small woman with the pink fetish. "Do you know how many coats of paint it took to cover that awful black? Three. And there were three coats of undercoat before that." She tutted between her teeth. "Who in their right mind decorates their bedroom completely in black anyway?  
"I'm sorry Lucy." Murr turned bewildered from the room his irritation dying before it had even formed properly. " I didn't mean to bulldoze my way in like that; I just thought she was avoiding me." Murr slouched down the hall and out of the door of the flat, his deflated body walking him slowly back towards the stairs. He didn't want to stick around any longer. He felt like a complete fool.  
"James, wait. James wait up." Murr didn't turn around as Lucy trotted up beside him. She placed her hand firmly on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.  
"I shouldn't really do this ya know, but I like you, James. If Kim knew she'd kill me, but hey, she's gotta get back to the UK first hasn't she? " Murr's brow furrowed low over his eyes as he gave Lucy a quizzical look. She clutched a pen and a roughly opened envelope, and leaning against her leg she scribbled quickly. Tearing around where she'd written Lucy flipped the scrap of paper between her fingers gesturing for Murr to take it.  
"It's Kim's phone number," Lucy said as Murr grasped hold of the paper from her fingers. " I should tell you, she does have a boyfriend James, lots happened since you were last around. Anyhow, in my opinion, he's no good for her. I know a wrong'un when I see one, and Brandon falls into that category, you don't though James, you never did. So, that's her number, do with it what you will. Phone her or chuck it, the ball, as they say, is in your court, James. To be honest, though I think she could do with a friend right now if nothing else. I get the impression that Brandon's being a dick. "  
"What do you mean exactly when you say she's gotta get back to the UK? She gone on holiday?"  
"No silly. Brandon sings lead vocals in that band with the daft name from that night at Rebellion. Aticorn Dawn, remember? Anyhow their cover version of Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time got used on the soundtrack of that new John Carney movie. They got a recording contract on the back of it. So all in all everything's on the up for Aticorn Dawn. They all went to New York end of August time to record an album and do some promo for the film. Kim went with them. "  
"Are you kidding me right now? Kim's in New York?" Murr asked his eyes wide and bright.  
"Yeah, we still keep in touch when we can. The record company set the band up in a condo apartment at the top of some swanky hotel in Manhattan."  
"Manhattan! Kim's actually in Manhattan? "  
"Yeah, look I'd best get back. Carol's all pink candyfloss on the outside and on the inside too. She's a complete air head, God sometimes I really miss Kim. At least she never left the oven on overnight like Carol has. I've left the dozy mare making toasties so I'd best get back before she burns the flamin' kitchen down at her second attempt." 

Murr hurried down the stairs swinging himself around every floor landing to hurtle down the next flight. The two youths were gone from their position propping up the wall by the tower blocks doors.  
It was still raining though; large droplets hit the puddles along the walkway with a rhythmic pitter patter as Murr's eyes spied a bus just coming down the road. Dashing across the road against the traffic he hailed the bus down. When he was assured that indeed he was on the right bus for Manchester City Centre, he paid his fare and sat down. The windows of the bus were steamed up as Murr swiped his hand across the condensation on the back window. Kim's old tower block faded into the distance as Murr tried to calm his breathing. Murr's mind took a snapshot of the Tower block. It was consigned to the scrapbook that was his memory as he turned away from the window. Murr keyed in Kim's number from the scrap of paper. He noted he'd got at least fourteen unread text messages from Lori, but chose to ignore them. All Murr needed to do now was work out what he was going to do.

 

Sal walked down the stairs from the first-floor landing. He could hear the sounds of cupboards being opened and shut down in the kitchen. He smiled inwardly as the smell of coffee wafted up to him from the kitchen.  
"Hey, Valley let's go see what she's up to shall we fella?" Valentino sat by the front door. Having just come back from his morning walk with Sam, he was confused. Sam had, had to leave. Spending time with Emma and the triplets before heading for theatre had quickly become his everyday routine. Valentino gave one last look at the door and stood up. He slowly trotted down the stairs behind Sal deciding to follow his nose. He was, after all, going in the direction where all the food smells came from.  
Wearing only an oversized t-shirt, Dee was busy making pancakes. She was barefoot and seeing her like that, made Sal groan. Her brown hair flowed over her shoulders, making Sal's fingers inch to run through it. His eyes floated over her calves and sharply thighs making Sal remember how they were wrapped around him, the night before. Sal wondered if she had anything on beneath the t-shirt. He always seemed to find Dee barely dressed in kitchens, but he liked it none the less.  
Ignorant of his presence Dee continued making the batter. It was Valentino who gave the game away. Sal stood for some time admiring her until Valentino got bored and padded around him to sniff at her legs. Dee jumped slightly at the feeling of his cold nose on her leg as Sal cleared his throat. Dee turned around, and her heart started racing as she flashed him a broad dazzling smile.  
"Breakfast will be ready in about ten." Sal stood leaning against the kitchen wall, his arms folded and his gaze intense. His eyes were anchored on her body, measuring her every curve. Dee felt a blush rising on cheeks as she turned back to what she was doing. Wiping her hands on a towel, Dee turned back to him. Her gaze travelled all over him. He was looking drop-dead gorgeous, even so early in the morning. She tingled at the way her body was reacting to his presence.  
"Tell me it's none of my business but, is James okay?" She asked trying to detract away from the fact she was gawping at him. Dee twisted the lid onto the blender and blitzed the ingredients together.  
" C'mon Dee, I told you to call him Murr, everybody else does."  
"It feels too familiar," Dee replied avoiding his eye. "You guys have been friends for years, everybody on the show or tour knows everybody else, it's second nature to them, it's all new to me."  
"I see your point, but apart from his parent's nobody calls him James that much anymore. Even the bank manager refers to him as the guy from IJ that looks like a ferret. I'm not joking, straight up no shit; I'm dead set telling the truth."  
"So, is there something on his mind?" Dee asked opening a cupboard to get the griddle pan out. The night before after the show Dee had caught the end of the one and only meet and greet of the tour. Joe was his usual self, bursting with energy and enthusiasm. Q she knew was still suffering from hitting Manchester's bars a little too heavily two nights before. Entering the room she'd caught Sal's eye as he'd squirted hand sanitizer into his palm as the next group of fans made a beeline straight for him. Dee had thought Murr seemed distracted. He was forever checking his phone between each group with a furrowed brow.  
"Nothin' as far as I know, apart from the fact he dumped Lori before we flew over here, by text." Dee suckered in a sharp breath through her teeth shaking her head. "Only this Lori won't take no for an answer and keeps texting him. To top it all, he's suddenly found a passion for rock music. He's taken to stalking the Facebook page of a band called Aticorn Dawn, you heard of them?" Dee shook her head. "Anyway, what you doin' looking at him ?"  
"Oh, I was watching you too. All those women getting touchy and feely with you. Those two girls at the end though I honestly thought the blonde was gonna squeeze the life out you. Then her friend tried to kiss you as you tried to move her on."  
"What can I say," Sal shrugged casting his eyes at Dee slyly from lowered eyes. "Why, are you like totally jelly guuuuuurl?"  
"No, I'm not totally jelly," Dee smiled. "Why would I be jealous anyway?" Dee said slowly sauntering towards Sal. His arms went around her, pulling Dee in as she kissed his neck, with light kisses her lips brushing softly against his skin. "Why would I be jealous of the touchy-feely brigade when I get to do this " Sal's hands moved to her waist sliding down over the curve of her bum. His hands worked their way under the t-shirt his fingers tracing the lace of her knickers as he cupped the flesh of her backside. Dee kissed his jaw and traced a path from his chin to his lips. Sal inhaled a groan forming in his throat as she teased him by placing tiny soft kisses against his mouth. "They don't get to do this, so I think I win." She ran her fingers over the short hair at the nape of his neck. Sal's lips parted, as he brushed her lips with the tip of his tongue. Dee closed her eyes and opened her mouth as their tongues moved together. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Dee pulled breathlessly away.  
"What do you want Sal...." Dee placed her hand on his chest. " Me or pancakes?"  
"No fair Dee." Sal hesitated as he clamped his lips together squeezing his eyes shut in thought. Dee pushed her breasts into his chest smirking to herself she moved a little her hard nipples brushing ever so lightly against him. "That's cheating." Sal groaned. "Sorry Dee," He apologised opening one eye a notch. "Pancakes, I'm starving!"  
"Me too." Dee smiled giving him a swift kiss she moved back to the cooker. "What time they picking you up again?"  
"Half an hour," Sal said checking his watch before taking a drink of his coffee.  
They were just finishing their last pancake each when Sal's phone began vibrating in his pocket.  
"I gotta go, the guys are outside." Dee followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs as he flicked through his phone. "Q's sobered up and is threating to wring Murr's neck if he plays another track from this rock band he's gotten obsessed with and Joe's feeling guilty." Sal shrugged his arms into his hoodie sleeves. "He had a moment of weakness at breakfast and ate a piece of bacon. Bessy sent him a vid of her playing peek-a-boo with Junior Joker, and he just gets the giggles. Joe was pissed he'd missed it, and then the bacon just slipped between his lips without him realising it."  
"Oh, that's a shame, but there will be other milestones to look forward to, he's not quite three months old yet, right?" Sal thought for a moment, then agreed with her, although he wasn't quite sure. "So I'll see you later then?" Dee opened the front door her eyes centring on the path and the SUV waiting by the kerb.  
"About six thirty for seven yeah?" Dee turned and looked back at him. Sal reached out to hold her face between his hands as he bent towards her he could smell maple syrup and coffee on her breath as he closed his eyes to kiss her. Sal felt her lips soft and warm against his. As she returned the kiss, she put her arms on his shoulders, not to push him away or to pull me closer, but just to be touching him. The kiss lingered until they were startled apart by the blare of the SUV's horn."  
"How you feelin'? Worried? Scared?"  
"No, try petrified. Now, please make sure Q doesn't do me a shit eulogy after I've been mauled to death by your kids Dee. I'm relying on you." Sal released her face reluctantly turning to walk down the path.  
"Okay, I'll get Murr do your eulogy instead."  
"Fuck Dee, I'd rather have Bri do me a crap eulogy than let that asshole anywhere near it." Sal called over his shoulder raising his hand to wave as he headed down the path. She didn't see the smile on his face slip away as his expression clouded. Sal hoped their meetings didn't go on too long; he wanted to be back at the hotel mid afternoon to change.  
"So, tonight's the night Sally V meets the kiddos ain't it?" Joe's blue eyes bugged out at Sal as he slid into the seat next to him " And on the menu tonight for your delectation we have slow cooked tenderloin of Vulcano on a bed of mange tout, ribboned carrots and a side of baby potatoes, enjoy. Man, they're gonna eat you alive my friend."  
"Shut up Joe, or I'll squeal to Bessy you ate bacon."Joe made a humph noise in his throat at Sal. Murr didn't look up from his phone, but Sal caught Q's eye as he turned his attention to staring out the windows. He knew what Q thought. 

 

Everything was on schedule. The ravioli dough had been made, cut and filled with an Italian sausage mix. Dee had placed them in the freezer to set.The fresh tomato marinara sauce was ready to go. It just needed a reheat. Dee had even gone all out and made tomato and basil soup from scratch and had flooded the kitchen with the delicious smell of fresh baked bread. Dessert was all prepared too; Dee just needed to put all the ingredients together for Eton Mess closer to the time.  
She was just setting the vintage wooden jewellery box with the leaf design inlaid in the lid onto Emma's coffee table when she was startled by a loud rapping on the front door. She took a quick glance out of the window and saw Kristen standing on the pavement in front of the house. Valentino had a barking fit as Dee rushed into the hall to get the door.  
"Surprise Dee! How is my little disco ball then?"  
"Bet you didn't expect to see us today did ya Dee." The smile on Dee's face froze, her eyes stared wide from the face of her sister Helen to her Aunt Joan. She tried not to let it show, but she felt her heart sink at the sight of the two people regarding her on the front the doorstep. Stepping to one side to let them pass Hannah came in behind them. She mouthed a silent sorry her eyes telling Dee she'd explain later.  
"I am not sharing a room with her mum!" Kristen scowled thumbing over her shoulder at Kerry. "She's done nothing but complain since we left the last services. If I have to hear her whiny voice once more today, I will literally scream." Hannah had ushered Helen and her Auntie Joan into the living room. Kristen added her overnight bag to the growing pile in the hall to follow them through.  
"I don't wanna share a room with you anyway." Kerry called after Kristen's back." yak, yak bloody yak all the way down. I'm sick a the sound of your voice." She skulked passed Dee dumping her bag by the others. Dee's whole body sagged as she leant her head against the front door closing her eyes for a moment. Valentino, sitting in the hall locked his eyes with Dee's as his tongue lolling out of the side of his jaw.  
"Shit Vally," Dee sighed heavily. " I've got a really bad feeling about this. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?"

Raindrops keep falling on my head played from the open lid of the jewellery box the tune tingling around the quiet atmosphere between the six people sitting around the coffee table.  
Hannah held her gran's silver antique locket in the palm of one hand admiring the design on the front as she clicked open the clasp. Kristen was securing a bobble in her hair at the nape of her neck. The tiny drops of her gran's pearl earrings were swinging from her ear lobes. Kerry, her gran's jade bangle on her right wrists was spinning it around in a loop against the cuff of her hoodie. Helen, her mum's ruby necklace around her throat was just finishing putting the matching earrings into her ears.  
"It's a good job I decided to come down and surprise you isn't it Dee? Lord knows when I'd get to see you again to get these."She said exchanging a quick look at their Aunt who was sitting between them.  
"Is this you mum?" Hannah asked showing her the small black and white photograph of a baby from the inside of the locket. Dee nodded smiling sadly. The tone in Helen's words stung Dee. Reaching out for the photo, Dee took it from Hannah.  
"Why don't you wear your wedding ring any more disco ball?" Auntie Joan grabbed hold of Dee's right hand. After Ian had died, Dee had taken to wearing it on her right hand. Dee's lips worked against each other as her mind groped for the right words."You haven't pawned it for the airfare to Mexico have you?"  
"No!" Dee shot out snatching her hand away from Auntie Joan's inspection."How'd you know I was going to Mexico anyway?" Helen and her Aunt glanced at each other. Tiny self-satisfied smiles crinkled at the corners of their mouths.  
"Kristen let it slip on the drive down. What do you wanna go there for?"  
"I'm meeting up with Sal, Why? " Dee lowered her eyes. Whatever plan they'd cooked up between them was working. Helen and her Aunt were making a damn good job of making Dee feel uncomfortable.  
"Such a handsome man, Ian." Dee's shoulders dropped. And there it was. " I don't know how you managed it, Dee, he was quite the catch wasn't he, back in the day? Good father, loyal husband, such a shame Dee. He was taken away from us too soon." Dee stared at the jewellery box on the table determined not to react to her aunt's words or look at Helen.  
"Who wants a drink?" Dee asked pushing herself up from the sofa. "I'm gonna go and put the kettle on and make a brew."

Dee felt hesitant and uncertain standing in the hall her mind trying to look at the positives. She kept failing her thoughts going back to how the whole evening could spectacularly crash and burn.  
"Stop it," Hannah said coming down the hall from the downstairs cloakroom."I can see the cogs whirring in your head, and you need to stop it right now. At least we can get rid of AJ and Auntie Helen after dinner.They've booked into a B & B."  
A loud knock at the front door had Dee's heart going immediately. Dee felt her senses attacked with a rush of nerves. She stopped and stood to stare stupidly at the front door. Checking herself in the hall mirror, she yanked open the front door.  
Sal was standing on the front step in the harsh light of the outside security light. Smiling that smile at Dee the shirt he wore complemented his green eyes as Dee tried to stop launching herself at Sal and wrapping her arms around him right there on the doorstep.  
Reaching out a finger Sal gently pushed Dee's glasses higher on her nose. She wore the midnight blue dress that he remembered from January a sapphire and diamond pendant sparkled in the light complimenting the outfit.  
"Well, are you gonna invite me in or what?"He smiled at her softly stepping closer. Sal placed a single kiss on Dee's lips. Just the soft press of his mouth against Dee's warmed her insides and calmed her nerves.

 

"A touch more seasoning in the marinara sauce don't you think Helen?" Auntie Joan swirled the last piece of her focaccia bread around the dish then sunk her small teeth into the slice. Helen nodded in agreement as she speared a piece of ravioli onto her fork.  
"Well, I think the sauce is just right." Hannah's eyes flashed at her mum before turning her attention to her Aunt. "Too much salts unhealthy and mum never cooks with too much added salt, that's the way we like it." The fork poised at her mouth Aunt Joan shrugged blinking her lids slowly at Hannah before she popped the pasta between her lips.  
"Each to their own." she mumbled.  
Hannah was doing a sterling job at defending Dee. Right from the moment, Dee had carried tea back upstairs from the kitchen for everybody Hannah had been supporting her. With every little niggly little nitpick from either of the women, Hannah had come right back at them with some smart, carefully thought out remark.  
Tom had driven Kerry and Hannah to Birmingham, from there they were all supposed to be travelling down to London together with Tom driving. To find Helen and Aunt Joan sitting waiting patiently with Kristen in the living room of her flat had knocked the wind out of Hannah for a second. She'd tried her best to dissuade the pair from making the journey with them. But it hadn't worked.  
"why don't you take advantage of the situation Thomas."  
"It's just Tom thanks." was all he was able to mumble as Aunt Joan literally forced him to sit in the driver's seat of his car.  
"Well, Tom, you go home and have a relaxing weekend doing bloke things while us girls have a family get together. A nice family catch up is long overdue." Hannah had wondered how they'd known they were visiting her mum in London. She had soon found out that Helen had picked up on a comment on Kristen's Facebook page and things had snowballed from there.  
"What is it you do in television then? " Aunt Joan waved her empty fork in Sal's direction. "Camera man or sound man? Or do you produce? Do you do commercials?" Sal squirmed as Aunt Joan's cool stare drilled into him.  
Sal sat across the table from Aunt Joan surrounded on every side by Dee's family. Kristen on one side of him, Kerry on the other. He sat there valiantly holding his temper in as it threatened to burn up any minute. He couldn't believe the way these two women seemed to disregard Dee's feelings totally. Sal was far too polite to say anything. Instead, he pushed down his sense of mistrust and stared straight back at the woman.  
"I'm more in front of the camera than behind." Dee stopped refilling wine glasses as Sal smiled across at her. When he caught her eye, he winked.  
"Are you a weatherman? One of those, types who revels in their five minutes of air time?" Dee willed Aunt Joan mentally to shut up. "Is your job secure Sal? " His name rolled off her tongue like it was something dirty." Are you this week's hot news? Or next week's chip paper?" She dug her spoon greedily into the Eton mess Dee had just placed in front of her. She shovelled a large dollop into her mouth and continued talking. "Ian provided for his family, didn't he disco ball? He worked hard for his children and Dee; they were his life, he was so well thought of by his family and friends, such a shame." Aunt Joan poked out her tongue to lick over her cream smeared lips her eyes tracking over Sal with disdain.  
"Did I tell you about Sophie, mum? She's sick of eating junk food, so she's turned vegan again. It won't last, never does." Kristen took up Hannah's mantle. She sized on the break in conversation to steer talk in a different direction. "She tried going vegan before and complained the whole time that all she could eat that she liked was chilli wave Doritos." Kristen stopped, spoon poised near her mouth. "She's properly given up by now and gone down McDonald's with Liam."  
"Come on then Kerry, aren't you gonna show everyone?" Hannah said her gaze going passed Sal to her sister. Kerry had been reticent since they'd all arrived. Dee knew it had taken a lot for to agree to come down with everyone else. Only twenty-four hours before she had still been adamant that there was no way she was meeting Sal. What had happened for her to do a complete u-turn in such a short time was anybody's guess. Dee thought that maybe Kane had a lot to do with Kerry's change of heart. She wondered if there was anything more to the relationship than just friends. Kerry had always been more sensitive than her twin or Hannah, and Dee thought it would be better not to mention what she thought.  
"You've had a tattoo?" Kristen squealed. "Let's see." Kristen's avid gaze rested on her twin.  
"A tattoo?" Dee questioned her thoughts coming back to centre on Kerry.  
"I've always thought tattoos trashy on women."Murmured Helen as she finished her dessert resting her spoon against the side of the dish. Nobody paid any mind to her remark only Aunt Joan cast her a quick look out of the corner of her eye.  
"It's not finished yet." Kerry began shrugging her left arm out of her hoodie sleeve. "It'll be a complete arm sleeve when it's finished, I've just got the bottom half done now, I've gotta save up for the top half." Twisting her body to the side, Kerry held her left arm out for all to see. Pinky purple lily flowers blended with leaves and stem's from her wrist to her elbow. Shaded with a blue the colour of sky there were large and small dragonflies intermingled in the design."The Lily symbolises renewal and rebirth, and the dragonfly stands for change." She flicked her eyes up, and Sal found her eyes, the same shade of brown as Dee's locking for a moment on his. She didn't smile as her eyes held his for the briefest of moments before they travelled over to Dee.  
After inspecting the slightly shiny tattoo, Dee moved to get up from her chair. Everybody had finished dessert, and Dee was mentally calculating if all the dirty crockery would go into the dishwasher in one go, or would she have to do two loads when Hannah stopped her from reaching for the last dessert dish.  
"Oh, no you don't mum." Hannah took the dessert dish Dee already held out of her hands. "You've done enough today, time to take things easy. Take Auntie Helen and AJ back upstairs to the living room, and we'll clear away down here. Mr Vulcano will help us won't you?" Hannah cocked her head slightly with the question as her eyes studied Sal. Dee was right, Sal thought, Hannah did have a teacher's voice, he felt like he was back in third grade. He found himself nodding in agreement as Dee was hustled toward the stairs by her sister and Aunt. Sal, hands flat on the table was just about to push himself up from the chair when Hannah turned back to him from the sink.  
"Sit down Mr Vulcano. The dishes can wait, we need to talk." Sal sank back into his chair like a chastised child. So this was it, this was when Dee's children ate him alive. Kerry and Kristen moved from their seats either side of Sal to sit on the opposite side of the table, Hannah sitting between them.  
"I'm sure I know you!" Kristen said pointing her finger at Sal as she rested her elbow on the table. "I don't have any idea where from yet, but I definitely know you!" She tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, the pearl earrings swinging in her lobes as she screwing her eyes up in thought.  
"Don't think you can waltz into my mum's life and take the place of my dad, 'cause you can't." Sal swung his eyes from the blonde haired sister to her dark haired twin. Kerry narrowed her brown eyes at Sal. She slowly blinked giving nothing away in her expression. "I had a dad; he's gone now, you will never be my dad."  
"I don't wanna be your dad." Sal stammered trying to regain some composure. He thought that this was what it must have felt like to be interrogated. "I'd rather we were friends, do you think we could be, ya know, friends?"  
"Christ Kerry!" Hannah exclaimed nudging her shoulder into her sisters. "Give the man a break will you, you'll scare him half to death. Less of the scary staring eyes and the edgy attitude."  
"You know what?"Kristen's chin rested in her right palm her elbow perched on the table top. Sal tried to focus his eyes away from Kristen as she stared at him. "I'm damn sure I've seen you on telly in the UK." Kristen, phone in her other hand pointed it towards Sal. "I'm gonna Google you." She took her phone between both her hands as her thumbs flew across the screen.  
"I fuckin' knew it!" Kristen exclaimed with satisfaction. She angled her phone to first Hannah then Kerry. Sal shifted nervously in his chair as Hannah, tucking her hair behind her ears regarded him.  
"So, Mr Impractical Joker, exactly what are your intentions towards our mum? Are you committed to her? Or is this whole thing just about sex ?"

 

Dee could feel the resentment growing inside her as Aunt Joan continued on her crash course of putting Ian, on a pedestal and ridiculing her choice of boyfriend.  
"You don't really think there's any future in this relationship do you disco ball? Your family is here in the UK, what is there for you in the US, apart from him? Nothing, is there? It's all well and good giving up your life here to move to America but what happens when he dumps you? You know as well as I do it's just a silly infatuation you've got yourself involved in, wake up Dee and smell the roses. Your children need you, here. If your mum was here....."  
"If mum were here, she'd tell me to go with what I felt was right; she wouldn't be lecturing me. And it might have escaped your noticed AJ, but the girls aren't children anymore, they're young adults, the last thing they want is me sticking my oar into their lives."Aunt Joan was pressing all the right buttons to irritate Dee, and she knew it.  
"Ian would turn in his grave if he had one, he'd want you to be here for his children, Oh Dee, you were so good together. Wouldn't it have been your silver wedding anniversary this year?"  
"If Ian were still alive Auntie Joan, we'd probably be divorced by now. "Dee shifted her angry glare from Aunt Joan to Helen.  
"Dee! How can you say such a thing? What a hurtful, hurtful thing to say." Aunt Joan swung her eyes between Dee and Helen.  
"It's the truth; AJ isn't it Helen?" Dee's dark gazed rested on her sister. Helen lowered her gaze to the floor.  
"What are you looking at Helen like that for? What's she getting at Helen?" Helen sneaked a glance at Dee out the corner of her eye but didn't look up.  
"I think you should leave now don't you?" Dee stood up and walked past Helen making for the living room door.  
"No, I'm not going until you explain yourself." Aunt Joan crossed her arms glaring at Dee.  
"Don't make me do this Auntie Joan, please just go." Dee felt riled up and knew if her Aunt pushed, she wouldn't like the result.  
"Helen, Helen, what is she talking about, do you know?"  
"Oh, she knows alright, don't you Helen? Did you think I didn't know? Did you think that because I never said anything I didn't know?"  
"Nothing happened," Helen whispered.  
"No I know, but you weren't the first or the last. He just couldn't keep it in his pants! "  
"What!" Auntie Joan gazed bewildered from Dee to Helen.  
"Do you wanna tell her when he tried it on with you Helen?" Dee couldn't have stopped even if she'd tried. All the years of holding it in, just burst, the words flooding out of her mouth like a torrent from a burst dam. "I was in the hospital; I'd just given birth to the twins and what was on Ian's mind? He was working out how he could get away with getting his end away with my sister!"  
"I told you nothing happened."  
"Yeah, but it's not you I'm angry with, it's him. When you knocked him back, he went looking for it somewhere else."  
"Your lying Dee. " Auntie Joan said shaking her head.  
"Lying am I? " Dee yanked opened the living room door. "It was going on for years. Absolutely years, and I never knew. God, even now I can't believe how blind and stupid I was not to see it. He pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. Stop putting him up there like some idol Auntie Joan; he was just a floored human being same as us; he cheated on me." Dee stalked into the hall Helen and Auntie Joan following. She knew Sal was standing at the top of the stairs from the kitchen. Dee purposely avoided looking at Sal. She roughly passed Aunt Joan, and Helen their coats as she opened the front door. Auntie Joan picked up her bag and was just about to say something else when Helen practically dragged her out of the front door. At that moment Dee didn't care if she never clapped eyes on Auntie Joan again.  
Dipping her eyes, she dodged passed Sal and rushed clattering down the stairs to the kitchen. Within minutes, Kristen and Kerry came up the stairs followed by Hannah, wine bottle and glass in hand.  
"I hope you can calm her down Sal because she's either gonna break a glass or cut herself in the process."

 

Dee felt frustrated, and just plain pissed off. This was not how tonight had meant to be. She'd imagined a friendly, relaxing dinner with Sal and the girls. As soon as Dee had found Auntie Joan and Helen on the doorstep, any thoughts of that had flown completely out the window. She grabbed the sponge and attacked a glass, banging it loudly onto the drainer. The dishwasher was full, and she needed to do something.  
Dee had ushered the girls out of the kitchen holding back on her emotions. She had started to wash some glasses by hand to calm her frayed nerves. Now all Dee wanted to do was cry, she really did. Dee bit down on her trembling bottom lip willing the tears not to come.  
"Why are you still here? I thought you'd be long gone by now." Dee didn't turn around. The question she'd spoken to the wall in front of her, she knew Sal was standing there. He was. With his arms folded across his chest, he silently watched her.  
"Why would I be gone, Dee? You wanna tell me about it?" They'd spoken about a lot of things while Dee had been staying with Cait. Sal had told her about Roz and Dee had opened up about Ian, although not totally all the way as Sal now found.  
"So, now you know. Ian cheated on me, not once or twice, but over and over again. I gave up any chance of a dancing career for him. You know maybe you should listen to your best friend, I do come with too much baggage." Finally, Dee's eyes overflowed. She cried because she was angry, but that just made her more upset. Dee flung her glasses off and pushed the tears from her cheeks with the heels of her soapy hands. Dee glanced over to where Sal was leaning against the wall, arms still folded across his chest. His look was full of concern; she knew he wanted to talk, to help her work through the anger she was feeling. Sniffing loudly, Dee willed the tears to stop.  
"Yeah, Cait told me what Brian said, he's right though isn't he?"  
"No, Quinns a dick."  
With the sound of clanking glasses coming once again from the sink Sal squeezed his eyes shut gritting his teeth at the sound. Unable to stand it any longer he moved behind Dee. Sal pressed his chest into her shoulders, trapping her against the sink with his hips. He put his arms around her and grasped her hands.  
"Gently, Dee gently! Take your time or your gonna cut yourself," Sal commanded softly in her ear, his warm breath lifting the hair on her neck and sending a shiver down her spine, much to her annoyance. Dee wanted to stay angry with her Aunt and Helen but found just having Sal so close made the anger surging through her veins begin to fade almost straight away. Sal's hands moved into the water to take her hands. He guided Dee's hands around the wine glass she was washing.  
"Why does your Aunt call disco ball? Sal asked guided his large hands over hers.  
"My mum, bless her used to make my outfits for my dance competitions. She sewed that many sequins on I looked like a friggin' disco ball."  
"Disco Dee," Sal whispered chuckling in her ear. The suds rose in the sink as Sal and Dee's left hand placed the glass they held gently on the drainer.  
Together, they rocked in silence to the rhythm of the task. The pile of glasses slowly disappeared beneath the bubbles and foam. Dee closed her eyes and let her hands move by feel alone. Her breathing slowed, and she felt so much calmer. Her breasts were slowly rising and falling with each steady breath she took. Sal pushed against her back making Dee shiver and press her bum back against him.  
"I can't believe you fly home tomorrow."Dee sighed turning around to face him. Her hair tickled his nose as she turned.  
"We've got Mexico to look forward to after the cruise," Dee nodded as they dried their hands on a towel." And that's only a few week's away." Sal's hand caressed the side of her face, down to her chin as he gazed into Dee's dark eyes. Sal brushed a strand of her hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear as Dee's lips parted. He heard her breath catch as he leant towards her to brush his lips against hers. Slowly he slid his tongue between her lips. His tongue ran over the roof of her mouth making Dee moan. Dee's hand was grabbing at his bum while Sal wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her closer. Dee felt shivers run through her entire body as he kissed her. Sal moaned, and Dee responded by pressing against him even more.  
"Ewwwww that's fuckin' disgusting mum!" Kristen's voice rang out through the kitchen." That's just too gross. You've totally ruined sleep for me now. Every time I close my eyes I'm gonna be seeing that. I now have the image of my mum snogging burnt onto the inside of my fuckin' eyelids. I only came down for a drink of friggin' water!" Kristen's voice grumbled as she stomped back up the stairs.


	10. Out of sight.

Cait stored her carry-on bag in the overhead compartment above her seat. Once she was finished putting away her bag, she moved aside for another group of people to pass who were pressing forward down the aisle. She was looking forward to a change of scenery for a couple of days. Cait sat down; already her mind was imagining walking down Bourbon Street, indulging on jambalaya, gumbo, beignets and cafe au lait and other delicious dishes. It had been a quiet shift that night on the Trauma unit. Unfortunately, it made the twelve-hour shift drag; Cait had found herself permanently clock watching. Cait had brought her packed case to work with her all ready for a quick getaway at the end of her shift. Viv and Wes had both been on shift with her, and they had driven her over to Newark International for her early morning flight.  
Stifling a yawn, Cait glanced at her watch and realised she'd been awake now for sixteen hours straight. She and Brian hadn't managed to meet up after he'd come back from the UK tour and Cait was aching to see him. Lifting her legs out of the way a little she let the woman who was to occupy the window seat next to her squeeze her way passed. They exchanged small smiles at each other before the woman settled herself into her seat.  
Cait unbuckled her seat belt, and pushed her tired body back into her seat, draping a blanket over her shoulders she closed her eyes. It was only a three and a half hour flight, and as fatigue claimed her tired mind, Cait soon drifted off to sleep.  
"Do you wanna buy a breakfast?"Cait awake to someone gently shaking her shoulder. Opening one eye slowly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes trying to focus on the woman to her left. Cait was momentarily confused by the hint of a Mancunian accent in the woman's English tones. "The flight attendant is taking orders for breakfast from the Bistro, do you want anything?" Cait stared into the woman's brown eyes her eyes coming to rest her bright red lips."I'm having a Jimmy Dean breakfast sandwich and fresh fruit; it sounds alright egg, sausage and cheese on an English muffin." The flight attendant turned in their direction then smiling a dazzling all teeth smile at them.  
"Yeah, er yeah, I'll have one of those too." Cait shuffled her slumped down body up straighter knowing her voice sounded croaky and heavy from just waking up.  
"Can we get two of the Jimmy Dean breakfasts and a regular black coffee no sugar for me please."  
"Make that two regular black's please," Cait added as the flight attendant walked away. Out of the corner of her eye, Cait watched the woman to her left dip her black painted nails into her purse to fish out her credit card. Cait's gaze travelled over the black leather jacket she wore, then over and down the woman's legs. Cait's hazel eyes lingered on the ripped hole in the knee of the woman's fishnet tights before settling on her feet. The thick soles of the goth boots were placed firmly on the floor; they looked huge in comparison to Cait's white pumps.  
"English right? I've not heard a real English accent since my friend left to go home a month or so back, whereabouts you from?" Cait asked drawing her attention away from the goth boots back to the woman's face.  
"Preston originally, moved to Manchester when I was eight."  
"Oh, I lived in Manchester for a while. I worked at the Royal Infirmary and lived in a house share in Salford with a couple of co-workers for about six months or so."  
"I worked at The Lowry for two years and Rebellion on Deansgate for a while over the summer. You ever been to Rebellion? "  
"Once, it's got a good atmosphere, but it's not really my scene. My names Cait by the way. Is this your first time visiting New Orleans? Are you on holiday?"  
" I'm Kim." She smiled at Cait." It's my first time in New Orleans, but I'm not on holiday I'm flying out to meet up with my boyfriend."  
"Me too," Cait replied. "My SO's been working away, and we haven't had much time together, this is a quick meet up, sort of short of break away before he gets busy again and my next shift starts."  
"My boyfriend's in a band; they're shooting a video in New Orleans during Halloween, I'm gonna surprise him." Kim gritted her teeth tightly together and gave Cait a small smile. Oh, Brandon was defiantly in for a surprise.

Kim had stormed out of the condo in an absolute rage and had sat in Battery Park for a full hour while Brandon and the rest of the band had packed for the four-day trip to New Orleans. Brandon's reasons why she couldn't join them in Louisiana hadn't rung true to Kim. One minute he was blaming it on the record company, saying that it was work and not a holiday. The next he was trying to tell her it would be boring. Boring! How could New Orleans at Halloween be boring? Kim knew full well Fan Li was going with them and had harboured a sneaking suspicion that she'd had a hand in her staying behind.  
Anger had still simmered barely below the surface as she'd headed back to the Condo. She was just in time to see the guys piling their gear into the waiting cabs.Kim had stalked passed Brandon without even a glance in his direction. She didn't speak to him either but had loitered in the Hotels foyer watching, her face sullen and sulky. As the cabs had pulled away, Kim had turned away in a huff, her feet almost stomping towards the escalators. Entering the condo Kim had kicked the door none too gently with the sole of her booted foot. More out of frustration than anything else. Alone in the vast space, the silence of the condo pressed heavily in on Kim. Four days without the guys laughing, arguing and singing was going to be hard; it just wouldn't feel the same. She'd cursed Brandon for leaving her alone in a city where she knew no one.  
Woken again in the middle of the night by the same dream about Murr, Kim had chastised herself. Since the first night she'd dreamt about Murr, she'd had the same recurring dream every few days. It wasn't like Kim was even thinking about him to warrant it either. She had been tempted to Google Murr, thinking about maybe dropping him a tweet or message on Facebook, but she hadn't. She was with Brandon. Trying to reconnect with Murr would have been foolish. She just couldn't jeopardise this and what she had with Brandon because then she'd have nothing. Kim had been hell bent on making a real effort with Brandon, and it was working. Slowly things were getting back to the way they had been before.  
Getting out of bed, Kim had decided to see if any of the guys had left any ciggies behind before they'd packed to go away. Nate's bedroom had proved fruitless. Her only other option after Nate's room had been Jarad's. A quick search of his bedside cabinet turned up nothing. Next Kim went through his drawers. The bottom draw of the set had turned up trumps. A packet of Malboro red lay between a couple of pairs of socks. Removing the pack from its snug bed between the rolled up socks something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.Flicking the lid of the packet up Kim had counted finding it half full but her attention had been brought quickly back to the something secreted in the bottom of the drawer. Curiosity had got the better of her. Kim's fingers had started trembling as she'd pulled out a United flights boarding pass. It was dated for the day before and was from New York EWR to New Orleans MSY.  
"Bastard!" Kim had spat spying the name on the pass. Kimberley Porter. Her ticket, the one she'd been told didn't exist. Steamed up Kim had called Lucy and had caught her friend just before she'd gone to bed. Kim had spent a good half an hour ranting at Lucy before claiming down somewhat to here Lucy's news.  
Kim had nearly singed her eyebrows lighting the first cigarette on the stove. She'd sat in the dark of the condos living area the lights of the city twinkling through the glass of the patio doors. She'd lit the next cigarette from the stub of the first, and did the same with the third. Five cigarettes into the packet and Kim had lobbed it across the room disgusted with herself. She returned to bed, laying down Kim had known she needed a plan, just what that plan was to be, she'd got no idea.

The next afternoon Kim was stood on 14th Street, Martin from the record company by her side as she'd nervously surveyed the outside of the pawn shop. Sandwiched between a smoothie and bubble tea shop and a bar, Kim had refused Martin's offer of a drink to steady her nerves in La Carbonaras. Wrapping her coat tighter around her body, Kim had shivered slightly before stepping forward reaching for the door. Plucking up all the courage she could muster she'd pulled on the handle; a jingling bell had announced her arrival into the shop.  
That morning a tired Kim had encountered Martin from the record company in the condo. Walking into the living area, she'd grimaced at the stale taste of tobacco in her mouth. Chain smoking too many cigarettes the night before had been a bad idea. Seeing her Martin had backed away cautiously from Kim.  
"What are you doing here Martin?" Kim had asked through a yawn.  
" I've been sent to do an inventory while the bands away. Anyway, aren't you like contagious?" He'd asked clamping his hand over his mouth as he'd made to take another step back.  
"No, why what have you heard?" Kim had squinted at him.  
"Suspected glandular fever."  
I don't have glandular fever Martin; I haven't even got a sore throat! Who told you that anyway?"  
"Jarad, I think, or was it, Brandon?" He's brow had furrowed in thought. "Either way," he shrugged."It was one or the other. Pity."  
"What do you mean pity?" Kim had asked puzzled.  
"You would have liked New Orleans at Halloween Kim, just your sort of thing."  
"Martin..." Kim had begun sliding the patio door open a notch to let in some air. They weren't supposed to smoke in the condo, and she'd already caught Martin's nose twitching. "The record company paid insurance on the flight tickets right?" Martin's nostrils flared wide as he'd tightened the knot of his tie tighter regarding Kim with thoughtful eyes. He nodded at her question. "So, maybe now that you know I'm not ill, you could try and change the tickets for me, couldn't you? What do ya say, Martin?"  
"I dunno Kim, it's a big ask."He'd frowned.  
Somehow, Kim had no idea how Martin had worked some magic. Just after noon, he'd call her to say her ticket was being re-issued for the 30th. While he'd been sorting her ticket out Kim had hatched the second part of her plan to get to New Orleans. Knowing her credit card was nearly maxed out; she needed to get her hands on some cash, fast.

"You wanna pawn or sell?" The small balding guy behind the counter had asked as he'd taken the magnifying glass out of his eye to focus on Kim.  
"How much would I get to pawn it?" The guy had replaced the glass in his eye once again inspecting the ring he held between chubby fingers.  
"Three cadochon cut opals; eight diamond cut white sapphires good condition for its age." He'd stated coldly.  
"It's antique Art Deco."Kim had added.  
"It's not hot is it?"  
"No! It was left to me by my gran. I know the hallmarks are worn down a bit, but I know it's 14K yellow gold." The guy had made a noncommittal noise in his throat still studying the ring.  
"How much do ya want doll?" He'd asked removing the magnifying glass from his eye.  
"$500?"  
"Nah, that ain't 'appening. $250."  
"$400?" His stone cold straight face said it all. "$375?"  
"$300."  
"Aw, come on it's a genuine antique, $350."Kim had pleaded.  
"$325."  
"No, $350." and Kim had made to take the ring out of the guy's chubby fingers.  
"Okay, lady $350. Now, I gotta tell you the legal stuff. You have four months to redeem the item at a low monthly interest rate of four percent per month. During that time, your item will be kept in a secured bank vault, and once the loan period has ended, you have the option to either pay the interest owed and extend the loan for another four months or pay the interest plus the principal amount and redeem the item. Do you understand doll? He'd flicked his eyes to Martin. "You got ID?" Martin had flipped his ID out of his wallet and then Kim had watched as the guy had counted out the money. The pawn guy didn't let on whether he believed the story they'd cooked up to together or not. Kim and Martin had decided if they were asked they needed the money for the down payment on an apartment together.Kim had needed Martin to accompany her to the pawn shop; he had state ID, she didn't. No ID meant no to pawning her gran's ring, meaning no money, which meant no New Orleans and no finding out exactly what Brandon was up to in Louisiana  
"Thank you, Martin, your an absolute star. I'll bring you back something from New Orleans. What about some Muriel's hot sauce, or a bottle of rum from Pat O'Briens?" They stood side by side outside the pawn shop.  
"You really don't need to do that Kim."Martin had dipped his hand into the inner pocket of his suit jacket extracting an envelope. "I wasn't able to rebook your reservation at the Hotel Kim. Halloween is a busy time, and your room had been re-sold. This," He'd passed the envelope over to Kim. "Contains your new Hotel reservation. It's not the same Hotel, but it's not far from where the guys are staying. And this is the name of the guys Hotel."Martin had said as he'd produced a pen from his jacket's top pocket and scrawled the name across the envelope.  
"Remember Martin, don't let on to the guys I'm flying down. right? "Martin had lowered his eyes stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. His eyes had scanned over his feet as he rocked slightly on his heels."It's a surprise."  
"Yeah, I get it. So, where you off to next?" He'd flicked his eyes up brightly at Kim.  
"I'm heading over to New York Costumes on 4th Avenue. I can't turn up in New Orleans at Halloween without a costume, can I? And they have the perfect one for me. " Kim beamed at Martin. He was a good bloke, a bit reserved and awkward for a record exec but Kim liked him. On impulse, she'd flung her arms around his neck hugging him. Martin had been a little taken aback; shock showed on his face as a blush tinted his cheeks. Kim planted a kiss smack bang in the middle of his cheek leaving a bright red lip mark.  
"Thanks again Martin," Kim said stepping away from him. "You might wanna wipe your..." She'd indicated his cheek with her finger as Martin dug his handkerchief out of his pocket. "See ya, Martin." Waving bye Kim had turned and walked away leaving Martin rubbing at his cheek with his handkerchief as he watched Kim dart across the road heading in the direction of the subway.

Once the plane was on the ground, Cait turned her phone on and sent Q a text message saying that she was on her way and to expect her at baggage claim in about twenty minutes or so.  
Leaving the plane with a spring in her step, she was well ahead of everybody else as she headed to baggage claim. Soon the bags started to arrive on the turnstile and not too long afterwards, Cait's came through the chute. Stepping forward, Cait picked it up. Her elbow accidently knocked against the woman next to her.  
"Bet mine comes out last," Kim grumbled dishearted that other people's bags were coming through but not hers.  
"It's was nice meeting and talking to you Kim." Cait smiled as she hitched her bag into her hand. "I'm sure your luggage will be out soon, have a lovely time in New Orleans."  
"Thanks, you too." Kim glanced towards the chute. "Don't drink too many hurricanes."  
"You too," Cait laughed."Bye."  
"Bye." Kim waved as Cait turned to walk away. Focusing her attention back to baggage reclaim Kim could see no sign of her luggage.

Cait flipped her phone out of pocket and called Q.  
"I've got my bag and am headed out to the arrivals loop."  
Cait's eyes were quickly scanning the gate area as she locked onto Q with almost laser-like precision. He stood at the edge of the security area. Walking towards him, Cait felt her heart begin to beat faster. God, he looked good. His hands were stuffed into his shorts pockets; he wore a plain dark blue v necked tee and his trademark aviators. A baseball hat was perched on his head to keep his grey-streaked hair out of his face. Q pulled the aviators down to the tip of his nose to peer at Cait from over the frames. It seemed such a long time since she'd last looked into those dark brown eyes.  
Cait watched him walk towards her the biggest smile spreading across his face. She dropped her bag as Q wrapped his arms around her pulling Cait into his body in a tight embrace. He smelt good too, God! She'd missed this so much. When their lips met in a kiss, Cait felt her knees go weak.  
"Exactly how many people did you bowl over to get off the plane first Cait?"  
"What makes you think I was in a hurry?" Cait smiled." Just shut up and kiss me."Cait chuckled pulling his head and lips back to hers.The feeling felt electric between them, and Cait could feel her heart pounding as Q pulled her into his body tighter.  
"Oh, is that for me?"Cait gasped smirking, her eyebrow raised at the feeling of Q's growing hardness pressing against her pelvis.  
"It seems my dick has some innate radar when it comes to you Cait.It just immediately starts to get hard as soon as you are anywhere near it."  
"You'd best hold my bag in front of yourself." Cait couldn't help her eyes glancing down at the tent in his shorts. A smirk played at the corners of her mouth as she passed Q her bag.  
"You look amazin' by the way." Q's eyes quickly scanned Cait up and down. His gaze appraised the black jumpsuit she wore sprinkled with a tiny flower print. Her chestnut hair was caught in a messy bun as Q's eyes lingered on the skin of her throat. "I missed you sooo friggin' much," Q said taking Cait by the hand. He guided her quickly through the terminal with a smile on his face a mile wide holding Cait's bag in front of him as much as he could.

The weather was unusually humid for October and Cait was ready for a shower and a drink. Pulling the curtains aside she stepped out onto the room's balcony. The old house was set further back from the street than the buildings in the heart of the French quarter where the balconies actually hung over the sidewalks. A magnolia tree stood in the small front yard leaving it with a secluded feeling. Just a few blocks away Cait could hear the hustle bustle of the Crescent City.  
"This place belongs to a friend of mine." Q came to stand on the balcony by Cait's side."Thought we'd get more privacy staying here than at the Hotel." He was thinking that staying in his friend's place meant less chance of being interrupted by his so called friends at an inopportune moment.  
Q's hands were warm on Cait's skin as he moved behind her to slid his hands down her arms wrapping them around her waist. She leant back into him enjoying the feeling of his skin against her's once again.  
"I missed you so much Brian," Cait said as his lips found the bare skin of my neck and nuzzled in close. Q's hands slid back up her arms then across to her breasts, covering over them through the material of the jumpsuit. He was kissing Cait's neck and ear his hands leaving her breasts to untie the belt at her waist.  
"Mmmm hmmm," Q mumbled licking and nipping her shoulder."How the fuck do I get this thing off?"Q grumbled his lips reverberated against her shoulder as his fingers plucked at the material of the jumpsuit. Q's hands came to rest on her hips. His grip was light, sending a little thrill straight through Cait. It reminded her of how he held on to her hips when he took her from behind. His grip tightened slightly on her hips as Cait breathed in deeply fighting the passion she felt rising. Cait gripped the balcony rail in front of where she stood with both hands, bending slightly from the waist as she closed her eyes losing herself in the sensations of his lips kissing across her shoulders. Cait Spun around quickly Q's lips disconnected from her shoulders as Cait turned to face him.  
"It comes off from the shoulders down." She breathed slipping the thin straps of the jumpsuit off her shoulders.  
"Of cause it does." Q nodded as if he'd known all along. Then he was guiding his index finger like a hook into the front of the jumpsuit between her breasts. Cait gasped with anticipation as he guided her back into the bedroom with his finger down the front of the jumpsuits top.

After checking in Kim went up the old wood-carved, railed staircase of the courtyard hotel. The rich floral carpet beneath her booted feet was luxurious amid the French Victorian furnishings. Kim unlocked the door to her room and walked in. She walked straight over to the French doors leading onto the balcony. Opening them Kim was met by the view of the brick street below. The steaming humidity almost sucked the breath out of her as she breathed in long and deep. Kim could still smell the scent of the French beignets, wafting up from the street below. Stepped out into the sweltering heat of the balcony Kim heard the horses' hooves before she saw the horse-drawn carriage as it passed along the street below the balcony.  
Kim felt nervous and anxious. She couldn't wait. Her eyes rested on her luggage, it had indeed been last out onto the baggage reclaims chute at the Airport. Kim decided unpacking could be left for later. She knew the hotel Brandon and the guys were staying in wasn't much of a walk from hers. She didn't even care if they weren't at the hotel. She was sure if they were filming at some location, she'd be able to get someone at the reception desk to tell her where they were.  
Checking herself in the full-length mirror her fingers played with the floppy red bow in the centre of the top of the living dead soul's playsuit she wore. The front and shorts were black the side panels the same shade of red as her lipstick. She looped her purse over her shoulder, so it rested on her hip. Glancing one last time into the mirror, Kim drew her fingers through her dark hair and headed back for the door. 

"I'm sorry Madam, but Mr Brandon Chambers and his party are out of town until tomorrow." The woman on the reception desk flicked her blue eyes from Kim's scrutiny. Her concentration returning to the list spread out on the desk in front of her as her auburn hair flopped off her shoulders to hang either side of her face.  
"What do you mean 'outta town'? I'm Brandon's girlfriend you know."Raising her eyes with annoyance the woman's expression never altered as she blinked a few times assessing Kim once again.  
"They left early this morning with the vid crew for Natchez. Isn't that right Zack?" She leant back in her chair folding her arms across her chest.  
"Sure is." A guy in a porter's uniform sidled up next to Kim and rested his elbow on the reception desk. "Whole load of 'em left about eight this morning. Beats me why anybody would wanna film in a Cemetry. Damn creepy if you ask me."  
"That's the whole point, Zack." The woman sighed rolling her eyes."Filming in the cemetery at dusk is supposed to add some spooky ambience to their band's vid."  
" Damned disrespectful if you ask me." He mumbled under his breath heading over to a group of guests that had just walked in.  
"Do you want to leave a message?"  
"No, no thanks. I'll er.. call back tomorrow." Kim was just about to move away but stopped and turned back."Do us a favour please miss, don't tell Mr Chambers I've been here okay?" The receptionist's eyes narrowed at Kim. She didn't have to do anybody any favours. "Listen," Kim leant in closer to her across the reception desk. "It's his birthday, and I'm planning a surprise. You don't wanna spoil it, do you? I've bought his favourite gimp mask, a new riding crop and the black PVC all in one with the tits cut out and the open crotch for easy access that he likes. Brandon especially likes it when I..."  
"Stop!Please just stop Okay." The woman's hand shot up to stop Kim her blue eyes going wide. She really didn't want to hear the lurid details of this woman and her boyfriend's sex life." I won't say anything. Promise." After thanking her, Kim had turned to leave a smirk playing on her lips. Heading back to her hotel the smirk broke into a broad grin. 

Stepping out onto Royal Street, that evening Kim could still feel the stifling heat even as the sun was setting. Walking along Kim watching the tarot card readers along the sidewalk telling fortunes to the tourists. She listened to the musicians playing their instruments, cases laid open on the sidewalk before them, filled to varying degrees with notes and coins. She joined in with the crowds watching the various street performers. She tried to make it look she wasn't on her own. Floating around the edges of different groups of people Kim hoped she didn't look conspicuous as a single woman on her own.  
Kim entered one of the small bars that populated the area. Ceiling fans rotated above the crowded room as Kim found a small table and ordered a drink.  
Swirling the straw around the Absinthe Frappe Kim knew why she'd come to New Orleans. It wasn't just the fact that she needed answers to why her ticket was hidden in Jarad's draw. Or even who had cooked up the cock and bull story about her being ill. She didn't trust Brandon, full stop. He had previous. Sure she could have waited until they'd all got back, but Kim knew being alone in the condo would have sent her crazy. Just knowing he was here with Fan Li would have been torture.  
Kim sucked on the straw savouring the taste of the anise hitting the back of her throat.  
She'd only worked at Rebellion for five days when Aticorn Dawn had played the venue again. Coat check girl/ cleaner wasn't exactly what Kim had thought her life would be like as she'd fast approached thirty-one. But then chambermaid at the Lowry wasn't what she'd planned either.  
That Friday evening had found Kim in the venue's dressing rooms mop and bucket in hand. Moose, Aticorn Dawn's drummer had puked up, and it had been down to Kim to clean it up. She'd just finished and was standing behind the dressing rooms door when it had bashed into her side. Brandon and a woman had crashed into the room. Lips locked, they'd spun around as Brandon had supported the woman with a tight grip on her bum. He'd hitching her up a bit as she'd wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Argh, Brandon, it sticks of puke in here!"  
"Don't worry about it." Brandon had breathed his lips trying to lock onto the women's again.  
"I can't." She said her leg's dropped from around his waist. "It's putting me right off." and she pushed her hand against his chest to stop him from lunging at her again. "Get some air freshener, Brandon." She called as she'd walked out the door.  
"Awh, come on Gail," She'd heard his voice call. "You can't just walk away and leave me with a stonking hard on."  
"Watch me." The woman's voice had echoed in the corridor. "And it's Katrina not Gail, arse hole!" Kim had waited for a few minutes. Thinking the coast was clear to escape she'd sneaked half her face around the door to find Brandon looking right back at her.  
"Hi there. Ya know I knew you were there the whole time, don't you? What's your name? It's not Breeze, is it? Or some hippie shit inspired weather name like Skye or Rainbow?"  
"No, it's just Kim." She'd gulped.  
"Well, just Kim. Let me buy you a drink to apologise for my band mates disgusting guts. I suppose that's what you get when you eat outta date tuna salad."  
That's how it had started. A couple of drinks had lead to hanging out with the guys while they rehearsed. Which then resulted in Kim being with the guys when they'd got the call about using their cover of Time after Time on some movies soundtrack. That had been the night Kim had agreed to Brandon taking her out on a date.  
She'd held him at arm's length for some time. She knew he had two other women on the go at the same time as trying to ask her out. She'd told him she wasn't interested in playing second or third fiddle. Brandon had promptly finished it with both the other women.  
She'd known Brandon liked her, and she liked him, but there was a third person in the equation, Murr. A one night stand and one hot weekend had been all the time she'd spent with him. Kim had felt more connected to him than anyone else she'd ever been with. Kim had harboured a heavy feeling for Murr's leaving for weeks. Agreeing to a date with Brandon had seen Kim banish the thoughts and feelings she had about Murr to the back of her mind. He wasn't around, and Brandon was.  
Things had changed quickly for Aticorn Dawn from July and Kim had been drawn into the maelstrom that was Brandon and bands swiftly changing life.  
Two more Absinthe Frappe's later Kim left the bar. Out in the open air, a cool breeze drifted through the streets. Darkness closed in on her as she walked down Chartres Street to Jackson Square. Lucy's nugget of information that Murr had turned up at the flat had stumped her. In one way she was thrilled Murr had come looking for her again in Manchester. In another way, Kim felt let down. Had she fooled herself thinking they had something? Or was she just his English bit on the side? An easy fuck to pass the time while in the UK. Kim knew she hadn't held back in June or January. There had been no coy batting of eyelashes and cheesy chat up lines; she'd gone all out.  
Inwardly Kim chastised herself. There she went again, thinking about Murr when really she should be concentrating on Brandon. Hell, she'd even pawned her gran's engagement ring to help fund this trip. Slotting the key in her hotel room door, Kim pushed all thoughts of Murr to the back of her mind. She was here for Brandon, to fight for her man. Even if that meant, scratchings Fan Li's eyes out in the process.

Tujague's Restaurant, a popular place to eat in New Orleans was almost empty. It wouldn't have mattered to Cait if the place had been fully booked or not. Sitting with Q at a table towards the back of the small dining room off the back hall; she only had eyes for him.The waiting staff stayed out of their way as much as possible.They knew how to handle couples like Cait and Q. The clearly visible "keep out" signal that radiated from their table was a dead give away.  
Just as Cait was finishing her steak, she felt it. Q's bare foot sliding up her leg, then thigh as far as he could without making it obvious what he was doing. Cait's hazel eyes sparkled as she locked eyes with Q. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning way. Q frayed innocents but couldn't keep it up.  
"Revenge."He smirked the smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I remember a certain someone playing games like this under the table at The Ritz in London." The sensation of Q's teasing foot made Cait shudder. Reaching for her glass of California Merlot Cait smiled leaning back in her chair.  
"You wanna play games?" She asked. " You should know I'm the master of under the table footsie Brian. Don't mess with the best." Cait slid her foot out of her black sandal and moved her toes slowly up his leg as she grinned wickedly at him.  
He was quickly squirming as Cait pushed her foot into his crotch and began to enjoy the feeling of his cock swelling under her toes. Stifling a moan, Q reached for his wine to calm his nerves. Cait flashed him an angelic smile. Her face was a total picture of innocence while under the table she caressed his cock. Cait stopped and ran her foot back down to his ankle.  
"You don't wanna come in your boxers like some kinda sex-obsessed teenager now do you, Brian?" Cait asked as her retreating foot left Q shuddering and wanting more.  
"Okay, Cait I bow down to your superior skill at under table footsie." Q grinned at Cait as the waiter came to pour more wine for the both of them. "Although it was close," he added as the waiter moved away.  
The rest of the meal consisted of this back-and-forth play between them. Q paid the check and left a generous tip. Heading out to the front door Q made Cait walk in front. The black form fitting lace covered sleeveless dress Cait wore clung to the curves of her body like a second skin. Q's brown smouldering eyes traced the shape of her ass through the material of the dress. Stumbling Q nearly lost his footing; he knew that it was his preoccupation with Cait's ass instead of watching where he was going that had almost made him trip.Cait swished her long chestnut hair over one shoulder as she checked him out over the other. She turned back continuing out of the restaurant swaying her hips a bit as she went. Cait knew Q always enjoy the view of her from behind.  
Hot, humid air hit both of them as the door of the restaurant opened onto Decatur Street. The sounds of the Quarter at night floated around them as Q took her hand and led her around the corner from the restaurant. They walked a slow pace together down about half a block, Q's hand all the time running slowly up and down her back. Cait shivered, not from cold but from the feeling of his touch.  
Stopping in the middle of the dark street, Cait found herself pulled into a nearby ally and pushed up against the wall. Q kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her entire mouth. His large hands once again running down her back, to smooth them around her firm ass. His fingers squeezed her ass through the dress before he ran them down the backs of her thighs. His fingers just fluttered around the outside of her thighs then up tracing along the front of her dress feeling her knickers through the material.  
Q's mouth was on Cait's neck, Kissing and nipping as he applied a little bit of pressure to her mound with his fingers. His mouth moved back to Cait's to quickly stifle the gasp he knew was going to leave her lips. Q's hands slowly made their way to her breasts, flicking at her nipples through the lace of the dress.  
Breaking the kiss, but not the eye contact, Q's hands slowly slid down the front of her dress. His open palms were lightly brushing her nipples.Their hot breath mingled together as he felt them stiffen under his touch.  
"And that makes me the master of up against the wall groping in the dark, I think." Q half chuckled, half growled as Cait gasped.  
"Okay," Cait conceded letting Q pull her to him in a hug. "I'll give you that. You wanna call it quits at a draw? Or are you gonna let me beat you and crown myself Queen of tease in New Orleans?" Taking her hand in his, Q led Cait out of the ally.  
"Is that a challenge Miss Cross? If it is, then I accept. I quite like the sound of Brain Quinn King of tease in New Orleans."  
"In your dreams. By the way..." Cait stopped to face Q as they got to the houses wrought-iron gates. "Loser pays a forfeit."  
Q reached into his pocket for the keys, he unlocked the gate and led her, into the central courtyard of the Spanish-style house. The yard was small a magnolia tree dominating the space.The combination of the humid night air, the leaves of the tree and the hanging plants compressed the space. Q led Cait over to the fountain in the corner, the slow rhythm of the tinkling water the only thing breaking the silence.  
Cait sat down on the edge of the fountain as Q moved to stand behind her. He lightly rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck. Cait responded as she turned and stretched out her arms to pull him to her to kiss him. Q sat down next to her; he immediately ran his hand up her thighs under her dress. Kissing deeply together, Q slid his hand higher his fingers searching for her knickers. Finally, his fingers found their dampness. Lightly Q pushed his fingers under probing her.  
Cait crossed her legs forcing Q to withdraw his hand a satisfied smile touched Cait's lips. Q's eyes rested on her exposed legs as moonlight gleamed against her thighs. Both waited to see what the other would do next.  
Cait moved first and expertly flicked the sandal on her outstretched leg off. It landed out by the Magnolia tree in the courtyard. Cait turned and kissed Q again, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He kissed her back, pulling Cait close into his chest. His hands ran up and down her bare arms, then to the back of her dress. Q tugged down the zipper inch by inch until it was down all the way. The dress slipped off her shoulders as Cait let it glide down to her waist. She shivered as her breasts came into contact with the night air, her nipples were erect and begged for attention.  
Q Pulled Cait's bottom lip into his mouth. His hands found first the left, then her right nipple. Gently at first, his fingers teased her nipples then he pinched a bit more firmly. Cait sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth not from pain, but from the feeling of pure ecstasy travelling straight to her core.Their eyes locked intently. The green flicks in Cait's hazel eyes glinted more prominent than the blue as Q ran his gaze over her flushed face, the smattering of freckles just on her nose, but not quite as discernable on her cheeks in the darkness.  
Cait broke eye contact and buried her head into his shoulder, biting him there gently. Her fingers reached to unbutton his shirt. Once undone she ran her fingernails down his chest. Q sighed audibly and sucked hard on her neck as his hands fondled her breasts before he snaked them around her waist to hold her to him tightly again.  
Fire seemed to spring from Cait's nipples as she slowly uncrossed her legs. Sliding off the other sandal, Cait swung her leg around to dangle it into the cool water of the fountain.  
"You haven't won yet, you know." Cait smiled as she dampened her foot. Leaning back, she managed to run her wet toes over his bare chest. Droplets of water clung to his sparse chest hair as Cait then turned around, so her bare back rested against Q's chest.  
Q's fingers twirled through her hair gently as he contemplated his next move. His hands went instinctively back to her nipples, then lower. Slipping his hands down her thighs, they came back up under the dress. There were no crossed legs this time to halt him in his tracks. Cait gracefully parted her legs as Q slipped his fingers under her knickers and began to softly stroke her clit. His movements stirred her and Cait arched her back away from him adjusting to the sensation. She relaxed against him and drew her leg up, giving him better access. That small shift in position enabled Q to slide two fingers down her folds, then ever so softly he slid one finger then the other into her wetness. His fingers went in easily, as a moan left Cait's lips.  
Cait thrust her hips against his fingers to counter his movements, working into a rhythm with him, as his thumb circled her clit. Cait reached to lightly stroke her nipples. Q worked her, knowing instinctively when she was ready. A shudder went straight through her entire body as the orgasm rippled through her. She melted against him. Gasping for air, Cait pulled herself upright and turned to hug and kiss him.  
"And I think that makes me the King of New Orleans Cait." His deep brown eyes swam with mischief as he licked his fingers. Q's eyes followed Cait as she let her dress fall to her bare feet.  
"What's my forfeit?" Cait asked scooping her dress up as Q pushed himself up coming to stand beside her.  
"Dunno." He shrugged one eyebrow raised up higher than the other as he regarded Cait." I'm sure I will think of something though, but first I think you should call me 'your majesty'."  
"Not on your life. No way am I calling you that." Cait laughed linking her arm through Q's to walk up the few steps to the front door.  
"I wonder if my friend has any ginger and honey? "Q pondered out loud. Cait stopped, she almost went to ask what he wanted ginger and honey for but changed her mind.  
"You know what, I'm not gonna even ask. Although I've got a feeling that me being naked may come into the equation somewhere." Cait said as she followed Q through the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. She was savouring every moment being with Q again and didn't want anything to spoil it.


	11. Hiding the truth.

Halloween excitement pulsed electric through the city. Kim smiled looking down from her hotel balcony at the many costumed people darting along the street on their way to some wild festivities.  
The evening before Kim had wandered the clubs around the Bourbon Street area. She'd picked a small restaurant for dinner with a small Cajun band playing and had enjoyed her dinner accompanied by a few drinks.  
Stepping back into her room, Kim poured some more of the Sauvignon Blanc she'd bought earlier into the glass she'd taken from the bathroom. Kim closed her eyes and sighed.   
That morning had found Kim back at the band's hotel. To be told by a different woman on the reception desk that the guys weren't due back until late afternoon had sparked a flame of annoyance in Kim. She'd only managed to make it through the rest of the day by gritting her teeth and wishing the time away.   
Walking away from the band's hotel, Kim had decided to occupy her mind by doing a little sightseeing, shopping, and eating. She'd sampled some cafe au lait and beignets at Cafe Du Monde before exploring the streets and shops of the French Quarter. Kim had stopped at Jackson Square sitting on one of the benches just taking in the scenery, people and the St. Louis Cathedral. After spending so much time that afternoon sightseeing, Kim had decided she'd earned herself an authentic Creole meal. Deciding on a loud and festive family restaurant close to her hotel she had enjoyed their exquisite cuisine.   
Draining her glass, Kim stepped back into her hotel room for a refill coming to stand in front of the full-length mirror by the bathroom door. Suspicion crawled back up to the surface of her mind. Kim had tried forcing these thoughts back down all day. She knew these suspicions she had about Brandon and Fan Li could only stir up trouble. Kim smoothed her hands over the skirt of her costume, trying to ignore the twisting in her stomach. She was a bundle of nerves and knew this wasn't the way she should have been feeling. Instead of feeling excitement at meeting up with Brandon she was a mess. So many differing emotions were conflicting her thoughts.  
Kim ran her eyes over her reflection in the mirror. The skirt of her costume had a skull and roses pattern on a black background with a net underskirt. The black bustier cinched in her waist and pushed up her breasts to almost overflowing. Her raven hair hung straight down her back held away from her face by a flower band of black and red roses. It had taken Kim a couple of hours to apply to procession the day of the dead makeup.   
Her face was completely white. Her lips were filled in black, and she'd drawn her mouth wider with black liner adding lines to look like stitches. The tip of her nose was coloured in black, and her eyes sockets were completely red, right up to her brows. She'd decorated around her eyes in black also, adding little stick on gems over the arch of her eyebrows. Lastly, she'd drawn swirly patterns on her cheeks and a cobweb design on her forehead into her hair. Kim thought she'd done a pretty decent job at her first attempt at doing a day of the dead makeup. The anonymity of the mask-like makeup and the costume would make her blend in as just another faceless character dressed up for Halloween out amongst the crowds that evening.  
Kim drank the last of the wine. Then sitting on the edge of the bed she'd pulled on her goth boots over her tights with the spider's web style pattern. Slipping a pair of long black fingerless gloves up to her elbow she'd scooped up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. With one last look at herself, Kim turned and headed out, back to the guy's hotel and Brandon.  
The weather that evening was perfectly fitting for Halloween. Clouds were gathering to dance across the full moon as Kim strode purposely down the street encountering plenty of others revellers also wearing Halloween costumes the vampire theme being well represented. 

 

"Holy shit! it's fat Phantom of the Opera!" Q exclaimed fumbling with the keys to the gate of the courtyard. He pushed the gate open letting Sal past. Walking into the courtyard, Sal flung his full-length black cloak dramatically over one shoulder Zorro style as he turned to stare at Q through the mask he wore. Murr swished his cloak over both his shoulders as he passed by Q. Murr turned to face Q his legs akimbo, hands on hips as his cloak flowed down his back revealing the six tacky children's daggers wedged into the belt of his black pants.  
"What's with the kiddie toys and hat? You look like a really crap V for Vendetta. " Q said his eyes flicking to the wide brimmed fedora perched on Murr's head. "You look like a dick. " Murr muttered something unintelligible through his mask. "You think you look so cool right now, don't you ?"Murr nodded."You look a mess. You look like you got invited to a costume party at the last minute after the store had shut and your mom had to make a costume from what was laying around the house." Murr garbled something through his mask at Q "Take the stupid mask off jackass I can't understand a word you're saying."   
"I said," Murr began again swiping the mask away from his face. "That sorta happened to me in freshman year at High school."  
"You were invited to a costume party when you were fifteen? No wonder you needed new friends." Sal sniggered.  
" No dude, my sister had a fancy dress birthday party. I was supposed to stay in my room outta the way; she thought I'd embarrass her in front of her high school friends."  
"I can totally understand that. What happened?" Sal asked the mask he wore now dangling around his neck. "Didn't you like have a massive crush on one of her friends when you were fifteen?" Sal smirked leaning against the magnolia tree as he watched Q walk across the courtyard to the houses front door.  
"Yeah, yeah I did." Murr scowled at Sal through a blush.  
"What was her name again?"  
"Teresa," Murr answered walking into the house.  
"Yeah, that's right Teresa Toothpick! Man, she was skinny Murr. Can't see what you ever saw in her." Sal said pushing his body away from the tree to follow Murr.  
"It wasn't her looks that were the attraction; there were rumours." Murr grinned turning to Sal.  
"What rumours, I never heard any rumours," Q said shutting the wide, thick oak door.  
"She'd do things for pizza slices. A quarter slice and she'd flash her tits and let you cop a feel, half a pizza and she'd let you get your hand in her panties, and for a whole pizza she'd suck you off and swallow."  
"What, the pizza?"  
"No, idiot. Ya know..." Murr gestured with hands around his groin area. " You know, your jizz."  
"Sounds like a load of horse shit, if you ask me," Q said shaking his head. "Your one gullible douche bag Murr."  
"Why?" Murr asked turning to Q. His neck twisted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"If she was up for all of that she wouldn't be Teresa Toothpick would she?" Murr looked confused."She'd be two tonne Teresa eating all those pizza slices. Who was it who told you this rumour?"  
"My sister, sorta." Murr cast his eyes down shuffling the toe of his left foot against the tiled flooring of the hall. "Okay..." His head shot up. "So, maybe she didn't actually tell me, maybe I was listening at her bedroom door while she was getting ready for her party with her friends."  
"Yeah, and maybe she knew you were listening at the door Murray, she caught you didn't she?"  
" Yeah, she said I could hang out at the party and meet her but only if I dressed up, but I didn't have anything. I let her and her friends cover me in yellow face paint; it was even my hair.Then they stuck me in a red t- shirt, man I looked like the Bart Simpson from your worst nightmare."  
"All that just for the chance of a blow job? You idiot!" Sal said his fingers playing absently with the mask hanging around his neck.  
"Anyways aren't you guys like early. Where's Joe?." A trace of irritation edged Q's words.  
When Sal had phoned him only a few minutes earlier, he'd been in the middle of something.  
"Did we disturbed you? " Sal asked a twinkle in his eye as he winked at his friend. Q's wasn't smiling though, and Sal realised his friend was looking more annoyed than happy.  
"Hey, this place is gorgeous." Murr's eyes darted around the lofty hall taking in the sumptuous decorations."What does your friend do again? It is legit right?"  
"Yeah, it's legit, none o' your business, but legit." Q frowned directing Sal and Murr into the spacious living area.  
The sound of his phone ringing earlier had startled Q. Accompanied moments later by the shower being switched off and in that instant, Q had known he was most definitely sprung.  
He should have been downstairs fixing a pre-night out drink for himself and Cait instead he'd taken the opportunity of Cait being in the shower to try and get a look at this costume she'd been teasing him with for weeks.   
Making to move down the stairs, Q's foot had hovered in the air not quite connecting with the first step as he'd darted a look at Cait from the corner of his eye. The tip of his sneaker toe touched the top step just as he'd heard the bathroom door clicked shut. Carefully Q had sneaked back across the landing and had stood to wait, listening for the unmistakable sound of the shower running. He knew he didn't have long and had crept backwards down the landing from the bathroom to the bedroom.  
Q knew the costume hadn't been unpacked. He'd already had a quick glance in the draws and wardrobe space Cait was utilising. He'd thought she was still asleep that morning as he'd opened the door of the wardrobe hoping that it wouldn't creak.  
"See anything you like?"Cait had asked as she'd opened one eye to look at him from the bed. He'd explained it away by saying the door had swung open and he was just shutting it. He'd ran his hand through his hair scratching at the back of his neck unwilling to look her in the eye. When he did, he'd found Cait's hazel eyes regarding him with an unbelievable glint in her eye.  
Cait's case was laying on the bed as Q had approached it on this his second attempt at finding what her costume was. Stealthily he'd inched his way across the bedroom. The wooden floorboards were prone to creak, and he'd dodged the ones he knew liked to protest at being stepped on more than the others. He'd been slowly unzipping the zipper when his phone had gone off. Q had cursed Sal's unwitting bad timing. He'd swiped to decline the call, but it had gone off again just as he'd heard the shower stop.   
He'd answered it this time, his voice hissing into the cell with irritation.  
"Who was that?" Cait's sharp questioning voice had cut through the air making Q jump.   
"Oh, er...just Sal and Murr, there outside, they want in."  
"Hadn't you better go and let them in then?" Cait had asked as she'd secured the turban towel around her head. Her eyes had immediately gone to her case. She'd crossed her arms as Q's eyes had roamed over the knee length deep purple kimono she was wearing.  
"It was like that when I came in here." Q had said waving his finger at the case; he turned to look at it as if he expected the case to turn around and agree with him.  
"I thought you were fixing drinks Brain?" Cait had asked smiling as she'd watched him squirm with discomfort.   
"I'll just go...and....yeah, I'll just go let the guys in and fix that drink." Q had finished pointing his finger at the open bedroom door.  
"Nice try Brian, but I think you just got busted. " Cait had said as he'd dodged past her to head out of the door. His slumped shoulders had said it all. "You've waited this long an hour or so more ain't gonna make no difference." Cait had called laughter in her voice as he'd gone to let Sal and Murr in.  
Zipping her case back up Cait had moved to the room's balcony standing there she'd watched Q dash across the courtyard to let the guys in.  
That afternoon after Q had given her a tour around the French Quarter they had both been sitting on the outside patio area of Cafe Du Monde. The sidewalk had been bustling as they'd enjoy their beignets. Q had dusted the powder from his fingers indicating to Cait that he needed the restroom.  
"Come, come, sit with me a while," Cait had drawn her eyes from Q's retreating figure to search out where the rich Jamaican voice had come from. Turning Cait had been startled for a split second to see an elegantly dressed, middle-aged black woman smiling at her. She was off to the side of the patio, sitting by herself at a small table. She'd pointed at the empty chair across from her, then had pointed at Cait. Cait had shrugged to herself. What harm was there in talking to the woman? And she had moved to sit down opposite her.   
"Let me look." The Jamaican had gently taken Cait's hand and turned it so that the palm was facing up. "Yes, Madame Charlotte can see." Her expression had been still as she'd traced a distinct path with her fingers across Cait's palm.  
"Come, come and cut the cards, pretty lady. The cards they always tell the truth." Cait had felt unsure what to make of the woman, watching as her fingers dipped into her colourful bag to retrieve the tarot cards.The cards were quickly fanned out in Madame Charlotte's hands as she'd indicated for Cait to choose one."The Queen of Pentacles. Down to earth, practical, nurturing, caring for others, this is you. You are the rock." Next Madame Charlotte had passed the deck to Cait "Shuffle the deck eight times and divided it into three piles facing down." Cait had done as instructed; her hazel eyes were watching intently as Madame Charlotte reached out long thin fingers to flick over the first card.  
"The Queen of Cups reversed. The element of water is strong. I see mood swings and bouts of deep melancholy someone is guilty of making mountains out of molehills. I see jealousy; you should be wary of the one with the grey eyes." Cait had glanced around then at the people sitting on the patio around her. Nobody else seemed to be paying them any attention. "The World." Cait was drawn back to Madame Charlotte as she started talking again."You should consider taking a step forward in your relationship you are internally and emotionally ready to move ahead into something new. The Empress." Her fingers had quickly turned over the last card. Cait had been entirely drawn in as Madam Charlotte's dark eyes had regarded Cait. The corners of her full lips had turned down slightly. "The spirits, they are strong with you, they are watching over you. The spirits need you to take care of your health in the New Year." Madam Charlotte's eyes had flicked up catching sight of Q as he was making his way back to Cait across the patio. "These two cards..." Her long nails had tapped The world and The Empress cards quickly. "Strong fertility cards." Cait had stared into Madame Charlottes large dark blinking eyes.  
"Is she bothering you?" Cait had jumped at the sound of Q's voice at her shoulder. She'd been that intent on the reading she hadn't even realised he'd come back.  
"No, no It's okay." She'd jumped up then ."Thanks." She'd given the Jamaican woman a small smile and had turned following Q as he'd worked his way through the patio.  
"What did she say to you?" Q had asked on the sidewalk, slipping his arm about her waist."You know women like her are ten a penny round here, don't you? Take your money and feed you whatever gumpf they think you wanna hear."  
"Yeah, I know it was just the usually you know, 'you will meet a tall, dark, handsome stranger' rubbish." Cait had said trying to brush it off.   
"Load o' mumbo jumbo if you ask me. Don't be taken in by all that shit Cait; they prey on the vulnerable. " Cait couldn't help casting a glance over her shoulder one last time at Madame Charlotte. Cait's shoulders had slumped when she'd realised someone else was already sitting the seat she'd just vacated.   
"No," Cait had smiled dismissing the woman's words from her thoughts."Not on your life, it's like you say just a load of mumbo jumbo."  
Cait's logical reasoning had looked on Madam Charlotte tarot reading as just a piece of harmless fun. She'd silenced the little voice in her head that was telling her to listen dismissing it as just another part of her New Orleans experience, anyway, she didn't know anyone with grey eyes.

 

"Hey, guys." Cait walked down the stairs still dressed in the kimono her damp hair tumbling over her shoulders now free of the towel turban. "I just came down to get my drink, thought I'd take it back upstairs while I get ready." Cait smiled a greeting at Sal and Murr. "Where's Joe?"  
" Oh..er...your not er..." Sal waved his finger in Cait's direction. He felt uncomfortable. He could see the definition of her breasts through the thin clinging material, her nipples pushing into the fabric. "Dressed." He finished lamely focusing his eyes on the wall behind where Cait stood until they went fuzzy. Q sniggered at Sal's obvious discomfort.  
"Well done Mr friggin' Obvious!" Q butted in. Suddenly a spark of an idea flashed in his mind.  
"Hey, Murr didn't you say you needed to pee?" Murr turned, furrowed lines crossing his brow as his eyes questioned Q. He was just about to say no when he caught the look in Q's eyes. The 'play along, or I will kill you' look said it all.  
"Yeah, er yeah dude. I really need to take a leak." Murr's eyes flicked to Q seeing the gratitude in his eyes.   
Cait lifted her glass of Kentucky's finest Bourbon to her lips sipping at the drink. Cait's gaze followed Q and Murr. Q's hand was placed firmly in the middle of Murr's back as he led him to the bottom of the stair. Cait blindly passed Sal a glass her eyes never leaving the two friends standing in the hall. Q seemed to have a swift, hushed conversation with Murr before he sprung away from him.  
"Top of the stairs dude, second door on the left." He clapped Murr lightly on the shoulder and came back into the living area accepting his Bourbon from Cait.  
"So where is Joe, Sal? you never did say."Q asked trying his best to convey complete innocence.   
"Joe's gonna meet us at the club; he's helping to pick up some candy for us. Couple o' very nice ladies on hotel reception are fans, and they've sourced us a whole bucket load of candy. You know candy, and Halloween sorta go together, right? Joe says we've got Laffy Taffy, Peanut Butter cups and Pixy Stix. They went all out dude. I think they must've sat up all night putting together little candy bags. Look." Sal said digging his phone out to show a short video of Joe munching his way through a bag. Popping Candy Corn, Swedish fish, Sweet Tarts, and Twizzlers one after the other in his mouth, Joe's voice could be heard mumbling through the mouthful of candy. 'Oh, sugar, sooo muucchh sugar. " Q wasn't interested as his eyes kept flicking nervously to the stairs then back to Cait. He took a large gulp of the Bourbon, letting the neat burning liquor trickle down his throat.  
"I'm gonna go finish getting ready Brain. "Cait decided as she spoke over her shoulder. She was already striding out of the living area towards the stairs. "I need to dry my hair," Cait called and before Q could move she was already dashing up the stairs. Cait noticed the bathroom was ajar and the light was off as she moved along to the open bedroom door.  
"Are you lost, Murr?" Jumping Murr sprung back his teeth clamping together as he turned a stupid grin on Cait.  
"It was like that when I found it." Murr rushed.  
"I've heard that one before," Cait sighed.  
Individually the guys were manageable. Put them together, and they were as unpredictable as a bucket load of pure nitroglycerin.  
Murr's body slumped as he slunk across the room his eyes flicking furtively past Cait towards the door. He dodged around Cait straight out of the door as Cait's eyes tracked him. She followed Murr as he scurried along the landing and down the stairs.   
"Nice try Brian. You know you've totally missed your chance of a preview now don't you? You're just gonna have to wait. Now..." Cait began walking in bare feet across the cold, smooth hall tiles to the French province style dresser." Why don't you go on over to the club with Sal and Murr?" Cait suggested to Q. "You're ready, I'm not. You'll only get fidgety waiting for me." Cait passed Q the mask she'd just scooped up from the dresser. "It won't take me long to get ready." Q's clouded expression brightened as his interest piqued.  
"Does this mine there's not much to your costume Cait if it ain't gonna take you long to get dressed?" His eyebrows rose with the question.  
"You certainly gets marks for trying Brian, but no comment. Now...." Cait chuckled gently guided Q, Sal and Murr towards the door. "Skedaddle. I've got a key; I know where the club is. I'll be less than an hour, tops, now go." Brian reluctantly stuffed his phone into his jean pocket with his wallet. The mask he held dangled loosely from his fingers. Q wasn't happy about leaving with the guys. He was just about to protest, just about to say he wasn't happy about Cait making her way through the streets on her own, but thought better of it. He knew what she'd say, not to worry.   
"Thanks, guys," Q grumbled under his breath as he looped the mask over his head locking the gate to the courtyard. Instead of wearing the mask, he pushed it back over his forehead, so it rested on the crown of his head holding his hair back. " I was this close," he said twisting around to Sal he squeezed one eye shut measuring an inch between his thumb and forefinger. "This close to getting a sneak peek of her Halloween outfit. She's been teasing me with it for weeks, and I haven't got a damn clue what it is. The closest guess I got was only lukewarm. " Sal shrugged pulling at the ties of the cloak at his neck.  
"Too bad." He said half-heartedly finally getting the ties undone. "I friggin' hate this cloak! First chance I get I'm ditching it." Nearly tripping on the hem Sal spun around bundling it up quickly into a ball. He swung a low-lidded glance at Q and almost jumped out of his skin. Q had pulled the mask on his head over his face. "Fuck sake Bri, take it off!" Sal blew out a deep calming breath his hand clasped over his heart. He could feel it beating just a little bit faster even though he knew it was just Q.  
"Why is your mask different to ours?" Murr scowled swinging his eyes at Q.  
"'Cause I like this one better."   
"All the same Bri can you please not wear it. I'd rather see your face when I talk to you not Pennywise from Stephen King's It. You know I friggin' hate clowns."

 

Sweet talking the woman from the day before working the reception desk had been easy for Kim. All she'd needed to do was mention the gimp mask again, and the poor woman couldn't tell Kim, Brandon's room number quick enough.   
Standing in front of Brandon's hotel room door, Kim rapped her knuckles lightly on the deep mahogany wood. Nothing. So she knocked again, a little louder. Through the door, she could hear scrambling and muffled voices. Kim heard the distinctive noise of some piece of furniture clattering to the floor followed by a loud audible 'Owch! '. The door slowly creaked open just the merest of millimetres as part of someone's face, and one eye was pressed into the minimal gap.  
"Nate! Fuck, Nate what are you doing in Brandon's room?"  
"Kim! What are you doing here?" Nate squinted into Kim's painted face.   
"I asked first." Kim retorted.  
"Brandon complained this room was too close to the elevator. He kept whining it was too noisy, so I agreed to swap with him when we got back from Nanchez. Your turn." Nate showed on sign of opening the door any wider or letting Kim get any chance of getting into his room.  
"Oh, the funniest thing happened right Nate. Apparently, I've got glandular fever, and somehow my boarding pass found it's way into Jarad's sock draw!" Kim could tell by the gawping look on the small portion of Nate's face that she could see, he had no idea what she was talking about. "So, which is Brandon's room now Nate? I wanna surprise him."  
"End of the corridor Kim, next to Fan Li's." Nate gritted his teeth together as he saw the excited expression slip slightly from her face. In that instant, Nate knew he'd said the wrong thing. Kim's eyes moved from Nate's. Her head twisted as her gaze went to settle on the door furthest from her at the end of the corridor."He's not in though. Brandon went out about an hour ago with Jared, Cal and some of the guys from the video shoot."  
"What about Fan Li? " Kim asked her gaze travelling back to Nate. "Did she go with them?"   
"Dunno."  
"Why didn't you go with them, Nate? "   
"Oh, I didn't fancy it. I'm feeling too...." Nate stopped as the ' sex on fire' ring tone began playing from somewhere inside his room. "... Tired." He finished his voice petering off into nearly a whisper.  
"That's not your ring tone is it Nate?" Kim smiled listening to the someone in his room dive on the phone. There was quite a commotion. She heard the barely recognisable voice whispering before what Kim supposed was the bathroom door shutting.   
"Raye didn't fancy a night out with the guys either then Nate?" Kim asked trying not to let the broad grin spread across her face.   
"You can't say anything Kim." Nate pushed himself through the door that he'd expertly opened just enough to squeeze through without Kim seeing in.   
"Oh, shit. We're you..? I mean did I? Oh, Nate, I'm so sorry," Kim apologised." Have I cock blocked you?"  
"Kim!" Nate exclaimed folding his arms across his bare chest. Kim's gaze travelled down from the top of his jeans where the button lay open his belt flapping undone down to his bare feet. " Listen, you can't tell the guys right, Kim? We're taking it slow. You know why." Nate's sad eyes pleaded into Kim's.  
"I won't say a word, Nate, promise. Where about were the guys heading?"  
"They mentioned something about a ghost walk before hitting the bars on Bourbon Street."  
"Thanks, Nate, don't tell anyone you've seen me right?" He looked doubtful but agreed and watched as Kim dashed towards the elevator that at that moment pinged open on their floor.   
"I'm sorry Nate." Raye's white blonde head appeared around the bathroom door. "Is it safe to come out? My dumbass friend really can pick her moments to call me for a catch-up. She only wanted to know how I was liking New Orleans." Raye pulled the bathroom door shut still holding her phone. Padding across the room in her bare feet she fiddled with it until the shutdown tone rang out and the screen went blank. "There!" Raye sighed satisfied. She plonked the phone down on the bedside cabinet. "No more interruptions. Now, where were we?" She asked turning then smile at Nate. 

 

Kim strode past the noisy bars on her way to where she knew the evening ghost tours started from.The tours left at half hour intervals and Kim hoped to see Brandon about the streets maybe some place. She just needed to satisfy her curiosity and lay her suspicions to rest once and for all.   
Walking along Kim's thoughts had turned to Raye and Nate. She hadn't seen that one coming at all. Nothing in their body language had given anything away over the few weeks Raye had been with the band. Although Kim hadn't spoken to Nate personally, she'd gleaned snippets of information from both Cal and Moose exactly why the band had, had a two-year hiatus.  
Her name had been Tash, short for Natasha. She was the fourth member of the band that Kim had remembered from her time seeing them at Uni.   
Nate and Tash along with Cal and Moose had formed Aticorn Dawn while still at school, that's where Nate and Tash's relationship had started too. Cal had told Kim that Tash had always clung to the hope that Aticon Dawn would make it big someday. Nobody knew that the growing success of Aticorn Dawn had stabbed at Nate more than Cal and Moose. Finally, they were on their way, Tash's dream was becoming a reality, and it cut him to the bone that she wasn't around to share it with him.  
There had been a car crash, a hell of a lot of crying and a sombre funeral organised by her parents that she would have hated. Nate had lost his passion for music with Tash's death, and the band had scattered to the four winds. A year and a half later Cal and Moose had subtly coaxed Nate back to playing with them. They'd picked up Brandon and Jarad along the way, and the rest was, as they say, history.   
Kim knew there had been no one else for Nate since Tash had died, Cal had told her. That was until now. Kim felt happy for Nate; he deserved to be happy again.  
Kim eventually got to the storefront where the ghost tour started. Glancing around, she assessed the other people that were waiting. The group Kim was joining consisted mainly of people dressed as zombies. Kim felt like she'd stumbled onto the set of an awful zombie movie, the only saving grace being two people at the back dressed as a Vampire and his bride.  
"I love your dress honey". Dracula's bride drawled, her long white floaty bride's gown blending with her pale skin, the obvious black wig she was wearing reached down to her waist. "I wish I had your hair, this God awful wigs itching the hell outta my head, sugar."  
" It's no good Moll." Dracula said ."I can't keep these goddamn stupid friggin fangs in all night. " He promptly took the teeth out and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. "I'm so hot, " he complained.  
"You say that every year Dom. We always come to New Orleans at Halloween," The woman called Moll stated in an aside to Kim. "It's when I get my Anne Rice fix; I'm a huge fan. Is this your first time in New Orleans honey? "  
"Yeah, I'm from the UK."  
"OMG, " she flapped her hands. "Your accent is sooo adorable. Listen, you stick with us honey, these zombie types, " she cast her eyes to the others in the group. "They just wanna suck your brains out."   
The group set off, and Kim listened to the low, husky voice of the guide. His voice was perfect for relaying the ghostly, ghoulish tales that he told. The whole time he talked Kim's eyes darted everywhere, in the vain hope of seeing Brandon.  
The guide led his group with Kim trailing at the back behind Moll and Dom down a dark, quiet alley with a row of wrought iron balconies running above them. The sound from the street was muffled, and the thick air seemed to press in upon them from all sides. He started to tell a lust-filled, sexy ghost story. As he spoke Kim caught the way Moll was nudging Dom in the ribs as she whispered something to him under her breath. Kim craned her head around Dom and instantly saw what they were gawping at.  
Barely disguised in the shadows of a courtyard to the tour parties left a couple were having sex up against the trunk of a tree. The woman let out a groan loud enough to attract the attention of the rest of the people in the tour group. It seemed that the couple didn't care if they were seen or not. The woman's arms were draped over the man's shoulders, her body hidden from view by the man's body. She was gyrating against the man's thrusts like a wild thing. The man was working himself into a frenzy as he plunged in and out of the woman then he let out a growl of pleasure that made Kim's blood run cold.  
The rest of the ghost walks party had moved away Dom and Moll still bringing up the rear as they rushed to catch them up, with one last look over their shoulders at the couple against the tree. Kim couldn't move.  
" Ahhhhnnnnn Mmmmm--GOD, YES!!! Fuck me hard Brandon baby! OOhhhh, Sssssshhit!" The woman's right hand moved from her partner's shoulder to his neck. Her fingers flicked off the hat he wore as she tried to gain a better purchase on his hair to pull down his head to hers.   
Kim didn't realise she'd moved closer to the pair as she bent to scoop up the western style black Akubra hat. Moonlight glinted against the brass studs on the leather band. Kim didn't even need to look at the hat as her fingers flickered against the decorative purple feather she knew was wedged into the leather band of the hat, Jarad's hat.  
The couple were oblivious to Kim. Her eyes settled on the intricate black scrolling tattoo design that curved around from the guy's ear to the middle of his neck. Brandon's neck. Brandon was pumping fiercely into the woman, suddenly his body stiffened and jerked as the woman cried out loudly. Her hands tightened on Brandon's shoulders as her fingers gripped onto him through the material of his t-shirt. Perfectly manicured nails, Fan Li's nails, dug into Brandon.  
"Oh fuck, I'm comin' Fan!."  
'Oh. Oh, Brandon, baby. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm gonna come too, Oh shit, Oh Yes,"   
"Go on then Brandon, go ahead and finish, don't mind me." Brandon immediately sprung away from Fan Li. Bewilderment and confusion shadowed across his face as he stared at Kim in disbelief. Brandon struggled to tuck his cock into his jeans, his eyes flying wide. Kim flipped Jarad's hat out of her fingers like a frisbee. It skimmed through the air to fall at Brandon's feet.   
"I'm sorry ." Brandon stammered as his eyes made contact with Kim's.  
"Somehow apologising to me right after sticking your dick in that..." Kim pointed her finger at Fan Li but didn't look at her." Ain't gonna cut it, Brandon. Damn. Sorry 'bout that!" Brandon looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Kim squinted at Brandon a slight'hump' noise escaped her lips as her mouth tightened. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, and Kim thought she could almost hear the blood speeding through her veins. Calm on the outside Kim could feel the devastation rising in the pit of her stomach.   
"Ya know what Brandon? Fuck you!" Kim was just about to turn and walk carefully away leaving them to it. She was as surprised as Brandon was shocked that she wasn't at that moment trying to throttle the life out of him. Kim pushed down the feeling of wanting to launch herself at Brandon, she wanted to but didn't want to give Fan Li the satisfaction of seeing her fly into a frenzy. Then Fan Li laughed. A silly bubbling giggle burst from deep in her throat into the still night air. The trilling noise seemed to flick a switch in Kim, and she lost it.  
The same phrase that had been repeating on a loop in her mind spewed out her mouth before she knew she was saying them.  
"BITCH!" Kim spat " You stupid friggin' two faced fuckin' bitch!". Kim was trying hard not to lose her composure. Her fingernails dug into the palms of her tightly clenched fists. She could have quite easily slapped Fan Li right across the face, and Brandon too for that matter. Right across his confused, disloyal little face. Kim wasn't usually a violent person, fits of temper, yes but, she'd never hit anyone in her life. Right in that moment though Kim knew the potential for it was there, just beneath the surface.   
"You should have stayed in Manhattan Kim." Fan Li pushed herself away from the tree rearranging her clothes. "I may be a bitch, but you're a whining pussy. A complete nightmare!." Kim shifted her body slightly.  
The motion started from her hips; it flowed through her lean frame gracefully. There was power behind her right arm as the knuckles of her index and middle finger connected with Fan Li's nose. The look on Fan Li's face was priceless because, by the time she realised Kim's fist with going to hit her in the face, it was too late to get out of the way.   
"Happy Halloween!" Kim smirked shaking her now throbbing hand. She hitched her bag tighter onto her shoulder and stalked away back down the ally leaving Brandon to try and stop the blood that was dripping faster from Fan Li's nose.  
"Brandon, Brandon..." Fan Li shrieked, "I think she broke my nose! " 

The euphoria at landing the punch on Fan Li's perfectly button upturned nose didn't last long. Kim headed blindly back down the way the ghost party had come earlier. Her hand was stinging, and she rubbed it with her other hand to sooth the pain across her knuckles.  
Crossing the street to avoid a group of Halloween revellers, Kim had slowed her steps to take a breath. The group of women across the street consisted of a sexy Nurse, Red Indian, Fairy and Witch. They were being encouraged by a large group of guys, not dressed in costume to flash their tits for candy in the same way women flashed at Mardi Gras for beads.   
Some Halloween this was turning out to be Kim had thought. She was fighting the urge to cry. What was she to do? Go back to the hotel, wipe the day of the dead makeup off, crawl into bed feeling sorry for herself and have a good cry? Not on your life. Kim straightened up defiantly; she needed a drink. She didn't know what, but something potent that screamed New Orleans was definitely the way to go. Fuck Brandon, Fan Li was welcome to him. She didn't even think what this could mean for her, all she could think about right then was getting thoroughly pissed.  
Continuing on her way, Kim saw the group of men heading in her direction first and made to dodge into the street to avoid the boisterous group of guys packed together all dressed as werewolves. They were all laughing loudly, some swinging grenade drinks and howling at the moon.  
"Hey, baby. What's happening?" Kim found her arm grabbed by one of the guys. Kim didn't reply. Any other time she would have shrugged him off with a smart remark, but at that moment words failed her  
"Come on baby. You want to get with me? Come on, baby, everyone loves Antoine meat. You love some Antoine, meat baby. I could take you to heaven."His other hand was gripped around his cock through his pants. He jiggled himself in his hands as he lured towards Kim. "You don't have to die to go to heaven," he shouted after Kim as she managed to yank her arm out of his tight grasp and stumble around the street corner. She spun a little too quickly and collided into the shoulder of a woman coming around the corner behind the werewolves.  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," Kim apologised. " I think I just got propositioned by a werewolf! " Kim forced a laugh, but it died half-hearted on her lips.  
"Kim? Is that you under the day of the dead makeup? " Cait had recognised the goth boots first, the accent that accompanied them unmistakably the woman she'd met on the flight over a day or so before.  
"Cait!? Christ, I never expected to bump into you again so soon. " Kim winched, the stinging in her hand was turning into a dull ache.   
"Are you okay?"  
"I think I've broken my fingers!" Kim mumbled stifling a sob as she held her right hand out for Cait's inspection.   
" Can you wiggle your fingers for me?" Kim did. Well, that's good at least." Cait said soothingly holding onto Kim's throbbing sore hand. "I don't think you've broken anything; I think you've badly bruised it though. What happened?"  
"I smacked the cheap little slut I found shagging my boyfriend right on her stupid nose!" Kim's voice quivered on a small laugh.  
"Did you get her good?" Cait asked flicking her eyes up from inspecting her hand.  
"Yeah, I think I might have busted her nose. It felt good, but it doesn't help me now, my hands friggin' killin' me."  
"Tell you what; I think there's a bar just down the block. You look like you could do with a drink, and I'll beg some ice. Say it's a medical emergency, okay?"  
"Thanks, but you don't have to do that for me you know, you don't know me."  
"So? I'm a nurse; I'd feel I was shirking my responsibility as a member of the medical profession if I were to let you wander off without treating your hand. I bet you could murder a drink right now, couldn't you?"  
"Yeah, but aren't you like going some place?" Kim's eyes wandered over the costume Cait was hardly wearing.  
"Listen I'm late already one drink in a bar while I sort out your hand isn't gonna make much difference."  
"You sure? "  
"Yeah, come on, this way." Cait lead Kim down the street towards the bright lights and pumping jazz of the closest bar.


	12. Fired up.

Three-dimensional figures of witches, black cats and ghostly figures decorated the outside of the club. Around the entrance carved pumpkin heads glowed as fake cobwebs fluttered in the still warm air on a gentle late evening breeze.   
"Are you sure this is gonna be okay?" Kim asked doubt edged into her words as she was pushed close into Cait's side as they were finally let into the club. "It's not some kinda private party, is it? I'm not gonna get throw out for gate crashing am I?" Kim's eyes darted about nervously; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
The club was in a converted warehouse.The DJ area was set in a room with a dance floor which could hold several hundred. The room was noisy and crowded. It had high ceilings, balconies and two bars on the ground floor. The dance floor was full of people dressed in different Halloween costumes dancing and moving to the pounding beat of the DJ's music.  
"Don't worry; it's fine. No one's gonna chuck you out, remember...." Cait shouted over her shoulder to Kim as she began to led the way through the gyrating dancers to one of the bars. "You're here to have fun and forget about your dick head of a boyfriend. Now.." Cait hitched herself onto a bar stool at the bar. "What you having?"  
"What do you suggest?" Kim asked the bar teller as he moved down the bar to where she and Cait sat. "What's your strongest cocktail?"  
"A zombie." He replied placing his hands down flat on the top of the bar.  
"Two zombie's then, and two beers and a round of tequila shots to go." Kim and Cait were already licking their hands and reaching for the salt as the bar teller poured the tequila. They both looked at each other, reached for the tequila shots took a deep breath and swallowed the burning liquid down in one. They then reached for a wedge of lime at the same time, sucking on it to take the burn away from their throats.  
"Wow." Kim shuddered. She could feel the tequilas warming effect spreading through her body already.   
Kim and Cait sipped beers watching as the bar teller make the zombies. They were fascinated by his smooth, precise movements as he stirred together white, golden and dark rum with lemon juice, pineapple juice and cherry brandy. The whole mixture was then poured into a collins glass three-quarters full of cracked ice. Lastly, he poured a spoon of Barcadi rum onto the top of the mix, and as it floated there, he set light to it. Finishing with a garnish of two maraschino cherries and a pineapple chunk on a cocktail stick he slid the drinks across the bar with straws to Kim and Cait.  
"Zombies are limited to two per customer ladies."   
"How can you tell someone's already had their two?" Kim asked the bar teller squinting her eyes shrewdly at him.  
"Believe me, ma'am, we'll know." Kim dunked the straw into the now flameless zombie and sucked watching the bar teller move down the bar to serve someone else.  
"Tastes fruity, it's nice, but it just tastes really fruity." She didn't see the wry smile on the bar tellers lips as he caught Kim's words. Cait drank her zombie too and agreed with Kim the fruity flavour seemed to cancel out the alcohol in the drink.  
"Where's your boyfriend Cait? Is he here? " Kim asked scanning the dance floor as she chugged on the straw in the zombie.  
"Yeah, he's upstairs in the private area. See those two big, six foot scary looking black guys in the suits on the stairs?" Kim's eyes followed Cait's pointing finger. "Security," said Cait. "See all the 'fangirls' gathered on the stairs, sipping at their drinks?" Kim nodded."They'd give anything to get passed the security rope up there, at a stretch they'd even limbo under it to get in."  
"Is your boyfriend famous?"  
"Meh. ...A little." Cait shrugged sucking noisily on her straw. Her eyes travelled expectantly over the balconies that hung over the dance floor looking for Q's face. The first person she recognised wasn't Q though it was Joe.

Joe sauntered up to the booth where Sal and Murr and some of the crew from IJ sat. He drained the tall glass of juice that was his drink and stuffed his mouth full of Peanut Butter cups. Swiping a quick glance to his right at the booth along Joe locked eye contact with Q. He was slouched between Ming and Walt his arms crossed; eyebrows knitted low over his eyes an expression of stone cold numbing boredom on his face as he played no part in the animated conversation his friends were having. Joe had been watching Q all night and had witnessed the rolling clouds around his persona turn ever darker the longer it took Cait to get to the club. Q shot him a questioning look before he reached for his drink and finished off the contents in one smooth swallow, his throat gulping to accommodate all the liquor. Joe turned his eyes away from Q knowing that he was now making his way to the small bar towards the back of the first-floor space.  
"Going in, I guys am. Herh herh herh. " Joe's shoulders shook as he reached for more Peanut Butter cups.   
"What did you say?" Murr asked. He'd ditched his cloak like Sal, and a crew member was now wearing his fedora. His mask lay discarded on the table with Sal's, and the children's daggers were now looking a little worst for wear. They'd been used by the crew as duelling daggers, and most of the handles had broken off.  
" Dance with cait, going to I am. " Joe turned quickly letting his legs guide his body towards the security guards and the roped off stairs.  
"Why's Joe talking like fuckin'Yoda? " Murr asked.  
"Fit for no one, your language is!" Someone said walking passed their booth on their way to the bar.

Cait was swaying slightly to the pulsing rhythm of the dance music as she watched Joe high five every girl on the stairs before his gyrating form was swallowed up by dancing bodies on the dance floor. The room seemed to vibrate with the heavy pumping base as the dancers in front of Cait parted to let Joe through.  
" Hot looking Cait, you are."  
"Thanks." Cait smiled sucking the last inch of the zombie from her glass. Hopping down from the stool Cait's legs wobbled as her calf length flat brown boots made contact with the floor. She hadn't realised how potent the zombie was until she'd stood up. Cait felt Kim's hand on her upper arm steadying her. She didn't know if it was partly to help her or more for the fact she was feeling the same effects from the drink.  
" How many zombies have, cait, you had. " Joe asked his eyes travelling across the bar behind where they stood.  
"Just the one Joe. The bar teller already told us we're only allowed two. I can see why now." Cait swayed a little her fingers reaching out to grip hold of Joe 's baby blue shirt.   
" Seen Quinn yet sweetheart have you?"   
"Oh Joe, can you drop the Yoda speak now, please? My semi-drunk brain is having problems dealing with Yoda's backwards talk right now."  
"Whose your friend?" Joe asked swinging his head in Kim's direction; his blue eyes were nearly bugging out of their sockets as he ran them over Kim from head to toe. "I like ya face paint whoever you are."  
"Joe, this is Kim." Cait turned to Kim. "Kim, Joe. And no..." Cait turned her attention back to Joe. "I haven't seen Brian, why?"  
"He's in a foul mood."  
"With me?" Cait questioned watching as Joe's eyes flicked up to the balconies. "Is Brian pissed with me, Joe? Joe, Joe!" He wasn't listening to Cait he was too busy waving frantically to Sal and Murr who were now leaning over one of the balconies inspecting the dance floor.  
"Dance with me Cait, c'mon sweetheart shake a tail feather with me, c'mon." Joe took Cait by the hand coaxing her ever closer to the dance floor.. "You too, day of the dead." Joe called over Cait's shoulder. Kim shook her head watching as Joe and Cait were swallowed up on the dance floor.  
Kim flicked her gaze up to the balcony again her eyes latching on to the recognisable figure of Murr. Her stomach flip-flopped as Kim took a step back sitting back down on the bar stool. How could he be here, in New Orleans? How?   
"Can I get another zombie please?" Kim hollered down the bar to the teller as she spun around on the stool to face the bar. She drummed the fingers of her left hand against the counter as she waited, mainly to disguise to herself exactly how much she was trembling.

 

Moving with the crowd, Cait kept Joe in sight, as she felt his hand wrap around hers, friendly and undemanding. Cait grinned glancing at Joe's smiling face before the ebb and flow of the crowd pushed them together. Tilting her head right back to look over Joe's shoulder Cait searched over the balconies. She could see Sal and Murr but no Q. Cait turned back to Joe letting him take both her hands as they moved, letting the beat guide them along with the music.  
Then Cait felt someone's arms come around her from behind.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Cait demanded over her shoulder; she knew it wasn't Q. The crowd was dancing Joe away from her as she struggled to break free from whoever was behind her. "Let go!"  
"Calm down." The gruff unrecognisable voice drawled intently into her ear. "I thought we could dance together you and me. I was watching you at the bar with your friend; you're looking hot." Cait could feel his large clammy hands snaking around from her waist over the exposed skin of her stomach. His hands were inching higher to her barely covered breasts.The guy's breath fluttered against her cheek. Cait grimaced at the smell of beer and tobacco on his breath mingling with the smell of stale sweat.   
" Let go of me!" Cait struggled, but it only had the effect of making whoever was behind her fingers dig deeper into her flesh. How she managed it, Cait didn't know, but somehow she rammed the heel of her left foot behind her straight into the guy's shin. His grip loosened and Cait was able to get out of his grasp. She spun around to glare at him, her eyes quickly giving him the once over.  
"Did you put that custom together at the last minute, Superman?" Cait asked her eyes blazing. He had on a Superman t-shirt, blue jeans, old snake skin boots that were spray painted red, and a pair or red briefs over his blue jeans. "I bet it took you a whole two minutes to paint those boots!" Cait mocked. "I"m sorry but you look like shit, now go find someone else to be your Wonder Woman 'cause it sure ain't me!" And with that Cait managed to work her way across the dance floor to where Joe was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Trouble?" Joe questioned." Is jacked up Superman bothering you?"  
"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle." Cait shrugged looking over her shoulder as Superman guy moved his hunt onto some other prey.  
Moving upstairs behind Joe, Cait kept her eyes firmly focused on Joe's back sometimes she glancing at the dance floor, but she didn't look to her right. She felt a little uncomfortable. Every girl's eyes that she passed on the stairs followed her one after the other like a relay. The movement of her hips on the stairs swung the pieces of red loincloth like silk material that hung from the copper plate belt slung low across her hips. The muscles of her bare legs flexed with every step, the material giving way to a hint of ass cheek as she walked. Her costume elicited obvious glances and murmured comments from the girls she passed.  
The stairway ended at an open space serviced by its own bar. Cait could see a fair few people dancing, the smaller dance floor slightly less packed than downstairs.   
"She's with me." Joe gestured to one of the big security bouncers. His hand reached behind to grip onto Cait's. Acknowledging Joe with a slight nod of his head the security guard moved to unclip the thick red rope that blocked off entry to the first floor from the stairs.   
"Hey! " A shrill voice shrieked over the thumping music. "How comes Princess whatsherface gets in?." There was agreement from the other girls on the stairs and Cait could feel their intent glares almost burning into her skin.  
"Because....." Joe began his hands on Cait's shoulders as he guided her in front of him." Because Jabbas gotta have his slave ladies." Immediately Cait's eyes had searched the area for Q.  
" Over here," Joe whispered into Cait's ear as he directed her to the balcony where Sal and Murr stood. "Guys, guys look who's here."  
"Oh man, Cait! I'm so glad to see you Quinn's been like a bear with a sore head since we got here. Stupid grumpy ass hole, he might snap outta it now your here." Sal grumbled.  
"Where is Quinn anyway?"Joe asked.  
"He was stood right here, watching you and Cait dancing but when you started coming up the stairs, he went back to the bar." Cait sneaked a glance from the corner of her eye and found the hunched over figure of Q at the bar.  
"Your friend shoulda danced with us Cait, then she'd be up here with us instead of down there at the bar on her own. Day of the dead girl looks a little lost by herself. Where'd ya know her from?"  
"I only met her for the first time yesterday on the flight down, Joe. Her seat was next to mine, and we got to chatting. She's the reason I'm later than I thought I'd be."  
"We should be blaming her for Q's foul mood then?" Quipped Sal.  
"No, that's no fair. It was my choice to stop and help her; it's entirely my fault I'm late, I just couldn't walk away though. She caught her boyfriend with someone else and punched her rival in the nose." Cait's eyes wondered back to where Q was still stood by the bar. "I just couldn't leave a fellow Brit like that; she thought she'd broke her fingers. She was relieved when I told her they were just badly bruised I took her to get some ice from the closest bar. Listen, guys, I'm gonna get a drink. Why don't one of you ask her to come up?"   
"I'm not going back down there, I only just got back up here!"   
"Don't look at me I ain't goin'!" Sal shook his head.  
"C'mon guys, invite her up, please. Listen if she isn't up here when I get back from the bar then I'm going back down to her. By the way, her name's Kim, and she's from Manchester." Murr's mouth totally missed the connection with the glass he just that minute lifted to his lips. It spilt down his front as he looked dumbfounded after Cait's back as she walked away from them to the bar. Ditching his glass on a table, he quickly trotted after Cait stopping her before she got near the bar.   
It felt to Cait that Murr was interrogating her rather than questioning her about Kim. She found it more than a little odd but dismissed it as nothing. Satisfied Murr left Cait and hurtled towards the stairs. Cait steeled herself and headed for the bar.

 

Having turned back to the dance floor, Kim watched as Murr moved down the stairs her gaze firmly on him. She was paying no attention to anyone else. Kim's position granted her a clear view of the stairs, and her eyes followed Murr as he moved with grace down the stairs. He joked, laughed and smiled his way passed the fan girls. Politely he brushed off the caresses of a blonde dressed as a cat, who was trying to draw his attention at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes locked on Kim's as he pushed his way across the dance floor. Kim drank in the sight of Murr making his way towards her savouring the barely constrained hint of a thrill pulsing through her body. With a smile of anticipation, she turned her back to him again, swirling her straw around the half drunk zombie. Kim felt Murr step up close behind her.  
"You're a long way from Manchester Kim."  
"And you're a fair way from Manhattan James," Kim replied without turning to her right. From the corner of her eye, Kim caught the slow turn of his head, his gaze travelling over the skin of her shoulder. Murr was close enough that Kim caught the faint scent of his cologne. Looking up Kim stared at Murr in the mirror behind the bar. She took to two long sips of the zombie her eyes still on Murr, before she took the straw out. Tipping her head back, Kim drank the last inch of the cocktail. A small smile shadowed across her lips as Kim pushed the empty glass across the bar.  
"Dance with me," Kim said twisting around on the stool to face Murr. His hands instinctively went to grip Kim's shoulders to steady her as the effect of two zombies kicked in when her feet slipped from the stool to the floor. Kim could feel the heat radiating from Murr through the thin material of his shirt, his palms feeling hot on her skin. On the dance floor, Kim felt the music rocking through her body, and she closed her eyes as she lost herself to the beat.  
Was this really happening? Should this really be happening? Only a couple of hour before her head had been full of Brandon, but now all she could think about was Murr. Kim could see there was a spark in his slightly narrowed eyes as he danced, trying to match her fluid movements. Their bodies were moulding against the others, their eyes locking for the entire song. Nearly breathless Kim could feel her thundering pulse almost being drowned out by the music. All she could see was Murr her awareness entirely focused on just him. Murr pulled Kim flush against his body as the need for each other flared between them. Murr's lips had brushed against Kim's cheek then before his teeth caught the edge of her ear. It sent a shiver down Kim's spine.  
Two girl's, one dressed as a sexy schoolgirl, the other the blonde dressed as a cat from the stairs were shoving and pushing at the other dancers closing in on Kim and Murr. Catgirl violently knocked into Kim, and she was wrenched to the left, slipping away from Murr almost as if the girls had planned it that way. Kim fell to the hard, dirty, slightly sticky floor. Looking up, Kim could see Murr. Catgirl was practically hanging off him, and Kim realised closer up she looked more like a road kill ferret than a cat, she was looking more than a little rough. Somehow Kim brought herself back to her feet. She shied away from helping hands and concerned voices. Wincing Kim felt the sharp throbbing feeling once again in her right fingers. The pain had subsided a little during the night. Kim wasn't sure if it was all down to the cold compress Cait had applied or the effects of the copious amounts of shots she'd poured down her throat. Kim shoved her way roughly through the people dancing to get away. Maybe her falling over was a good thing she reasoned. Seeing Murr again had brought the feelings she'd harboured for him back up to the surface when really she should have kept them buried.   
Kim marched swiftly out of the club and moved to the side of the building. The realisation that she had no idea whereabouts she was slowly filtered through Kim's confused thoughts. Exasperated, Kim's body sagged against the wall. Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears, and her hand throbbed with pain. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying  
"Kim?" She pushed herself quickly away from the wall her head turning to see Murr come swinging around the corner.  
"Shouldn't you like go back in James? Your fan club will be wondering where you are?" Kim said wincing as she rubbed her hand.  
"Are you okay?" Murr asked as he walked up to her.  
"What do you care?" Kim questioned harshly. The whole evening's events were finally catching up with her and Kim felt so many different emotions right at that moment. "Go back to the fangirls James before they send out a search party for you." Facing Kim, Murr grasped her painted face in his hands and leant into Kim, crushing his lips against her's before she could say anything else. At first, Kim was still with shock. But then she felt herself react, and she was kissing him feverishly back as their hands roamed all over each other. Murr's hands then slid up into her dark hair cradling the back of her head.  
"No, no stop I can't, I shouldn't I...I..." Kim stammered breaking away from the kiss to press her hand lightly on Murr's chest in a halting manner. Their noses brushed against each other lightly as Murr stopped his breathing heavy.   
His warm fingers lifted Kim's bruised hand up to his lips. He tenderly kissed each red sore knuckle, in turn, his eyes never leaving hers. Butterflies battled in her stomach as her breasts heaved against the tight restraints of the bustier. Leaning closer into Murr, Kim bit his lip lightly, playfully.   
"You know what James? Sod it!" Kim gasped. Her breathing was shallow as Murr just responded with another deep kiss.  
"Your place or mine?" He whispered against her lips.

 

The golden outfit Cait wore was not designed for the faint of heart. Q would have admired her longer as she walked around the dance floor towards the bar, but his mind was on other matters. His elbows rested on the edge of the counter top as he leant his back against it, his face expressionless.   
"What can I get you? " The bartender asked Cait.   
"Dressed in this outfit I think a millennium falcon shots the way to go don't you?"   
He nodded, smiled and busied himself behind the bar. Cait caught the sharp movement of Q's head at her words out of the corner of her eye. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She felt his eyes on her, his gaze on her bare arm lingering over the snake effect arm wrap on her upper arm before he turned his attention back to the dance floor. Downing, her shot in one Cait pushed the empty glass back across the bar indicating for a refill. The silence hung heavy between them. It seemed like a small battle over who would speak first was warring between them.  
"What kept you?" Q questioned, and Cait sensed the tension and frustration filling his body as his dark eyes centred on the dance floor.  
"I texted you why I was running late Brian."  
"Oh yeah, this so called 'medical emergency' that you just couldn't walk away from, what was it? Did some poor random need a band-aid?" He didn't look at Cait.  
"It might have escaped your notice Brian, but I deal with random's with medical issues every day at work."  
"You're not at work now though are you?" His voice was calm, but Cait could hear the hint of anger that lay just beneath the surface.  
"I'm a nurse Brian; it's not something you switch off at the end of a shift. You should know that as much as anyone."  
"You made me look like a dick." Q scowled finally resting his eyes on Cait. "I told everyone you'd be here, and you weren't. Do you know how much shit I've had to put with waiting for you to show?" The truth of the matter was that Q had been more concerned than angry when she didn't arrive at the club within an hour of him leaving her at the house. He'd become more and more irritated by other people's dig's that Cait had finally come to her senses and ran off with a Voodoo Priest back to Haiti to be a Mambo Priestess. He had taken it all in good humour, to begin with, but the more he heard it, the more the tension in his gut was wound tighter." Anything could have happened to you on the way over here Cait. You could've been mugged or even raped."  
"But I wasn't was I? I text you." Cait cringed at the sound of her own voice; her stomach felt tight.  
"Yeah, after I texted you first and left a good dozen messages." Pushing himself away from the bar, Q regarded Cait solemnly. " I saw you too, down on the dance floor with Joe and Superman guy. His hands were all over you Cait, and you let him. Was it good feeling his dick against your ass? Was it?" He drained the remains of the drink he'd been swilling around his glass ever since Cait had joined him at the bar. "Well, it certainly worked didn't it? Your costume defiantly got you noticed didn't it?." He turned away then stalking across the dance floor he headed for the roped off area at the top of the stairs.  
Cait felt her body quivering a little as she turned back to the bar.   
"Can I get another one of these please?" She called down the bar to the bartender tapping her shot glass on the counter a couple of times. After he had refilled her glass, Cait twisted it around and around in her fingers contemplating the liquid for a while.  
"I wouldn't turn around if I were you, Princess." A rough low pitched voice addressed Cait from her left as her fingers stilled on her glass.  
"Why?" Cait asked of the voice. She didn't turn around. Instead, she took a decision and downed the shot in one. Instinctively without being asked the bartender returned to refill her glass.  
"Our mutual friend is acting like a dick. Can I get one of those too please?" The owner of the voice indicated to the bar teller then stuck his hand out to Cait.   
"Bry."  
"Cait." She shook his proffered hand then slid his shot across to him.  
"Ah, Harley Quinn Cait. I hear you have an impressive Harley Quinn comic collection."  
"I assume you must be one of the interested parties that converted my three best copies that Brian looked after for me?" Cait asked as she smiled and raised her shot glass to Bryan's. Their glasses clinked together in acceptance before they drank the shots in one. Cait ran her tongue over her lips as she turned around to look again at the dance floor, she tasted cinnamon schnapps and rum on her lips as her face froze.  
"You know he's never danced with me, ever!" Cait said as her lips settled into a tight line.

 

Brain didn't like dancing. He seethed at the very thought of it his distaste for dance springing from a feeling of self-conscious awkwardness. But here he stood in the middle of the dimly lit, dance floor with a tall purple haired Jessica Jones and a blonde Saturn girl grinding against him. Q tried to follow the rhythm of the music, as his dance partners pressed their asses into him. He knew Cait was watching him now and he responded by placing his hands on Saturn girls hips, to pull her against him. He realised he was being hypocritical, but alcohol and anger had blurred his logical reasoning. Purple haired Jessica Jones leant into him, snaking her hand behind his head, she tried to pull his lips to hers. His mind was screaming at him not to do it, not be a dick. He turned his head at the last minute, and purple haired Jessica's pouting lips missed, landing instead somewhere behind his ear. She recovered quickly and continued to gyrate against Q in rhythm to the music. When Q's eyes looked across to the bar, Cait was gone. Self-loathing twisted in his gut his eyes settling on Bryan's. When his friend turned his back to him, Q realised he'd just created a massive shit storm that was going to swallow him up whole if he didn't do something about it.

Murr's hotel bedroom was quiet. The cotton sheets felt warm on Murr's bareback. His eyes were fixed on the folds of the brocade drapes hanging around the four poster bed. Murr was feeling relaxed. Kim flicked the tip of her tongue a trail of saliva leading from the head of Murr's cock to her bottom lip.   
"Do you think you're hard enough to fuck again James?" Kim asked as Murr felt her warm breath on the head of his cock. A quiet, but audible moan, let Kim know that her careful, deliberate ministrations had had the desired effect on Murr.  
Kim knew she shouldn't be here. She'd let Murr lead her on a mad dash through the streets of the French quarter to his hotel. They'd dodged more Halloween revellers as Kim had felt the adrenaline pumping quick through her veins.   
Looking at Murr in the elevator she'd seen the tell tail marks of the day of the dead make -up smeared across his left cheek and lips. She'd kept telling herself that she shouldn't be doing this. The voice of reason telling her to get out now and go back to her hotel alone. Doing this would just put her on the same level as Brandon, wouldn't it? She'd stopped listening to the voice as Murr had guided her into his room straight to the bed.  
Kim moved up to straighten her back as she slowly dug her knees into the mattress either side of Murr's hips. Kim let her fingertips drag down Murr chest as she arched her back, pushing forward her breasts. Running her hands through her hair, Murr watched mesmerised as Kim's breasts swayed with the movement of her arms. Her bottom lip was firmly held between her teeth as Kim slowly guided Murr's cock to where she wanted it. Sinking herself down Kim gasped at the feelings that passed through every nerve and muscle in her entire body. She couldn't help moaning as she felt herself enclose around Murr's cock.  
Murr was caught in the moment. He felt like his cock might explode too soon now he was inside Kim again after having her teasing tongue, mouth and lips on his cock for the past twenty minutes. He sighed and moaned as Kim lowered herself upon his body, bringing his eyes back to look up at her.   
"Feels sooo good," Kim whispered. The day of the dead makeup was gone now, washed away when they'd showered together.  
"Ohhhh my fuckin' God Kim!" Murr replied, his body tingled with sheer arousal as his hands rested on Kim's hips as she started grinding into him in a circular motion.   
Murr's mouth opened as he inhaled deeply at the feel of her movements on his cock. His gaze travelled the whole length of Kim's body resting on her hips to watch her gyrations for a moment before he closed his eyes to drink in the sensation. Everything about her excited him.  
Pausing a moment, Kim sighed with contentment, the feeling of having him entirely inside her, blocked out any other thoughts from her mind. She couldn't hear the admonishing voice any more telling her she shouldn't be here doing this, she started pumping herself up and down once again, slowly increasing her speed.

 

The keys rattled against the wrought iron gateway to the courtyard as Q fumbled to get them into the keyhole. He hadn't intended to hurt Cait. He felt disappointed and frustrated with himself. Why did he do that? The rest of the evening had gone downhill rapidly for Q. He'd managed to detangle himself from purple haired Jessica Jones and her friend Saturn girl after only the one dance. Settling himself in the dark corner of a booth Q had avoided everybody. The two girls had latched onto someone else to dance with when they couldn't find him.  
Q had watched Sal dancing for all he was worth with Joe and had laughed dryly to himself after he watched the pair do a full circuit of the club twice looking for Murr.  
"Well, I dunno where the ferrets got too!" Joe had exclaimed flopping down in the booth next to Q's almost hidden body. "Jerk's just disappeared into thin air."   
"You wanna try checking your phone."Q had mumbled." Murr texted us all about an hour ago; he's gone back to the hotel. He says he's got a gut ache." Joe had fished his phone out then and had found the message from Murr that confirmed what Q had just said.  
"You could'a said before I rushed around this place twice over looking for him."  
"Not my problem you didn't think of the obvious first. Anyways, it amused me watching you and Sal racing around like a couple of headless chickens."  
"Where's Cait?"  
"Gone. I assume back to the house. " Q had answered his eyes dropping down.  
"And why are you still here?"Joe had questioned.  
"'Cause I've fucked up again. I made somethin' outta nothin', and I feel shitty about it. I danced and kissed Jessica Jones over there right in front of Cait."  
"Maybe you should be gone too?" Joe had questioned. He'd reached then and had taken the glass Q held from his fingers. "Go, go on! Call it a night Q, go back to the house and sort it out with Cait, or else. .."  
"What?"  
"You're gonna be a wound up stupid sonofabitch for the whole cruise, and if that happens, I just might throw you overboard ." Q had snatched his glass back from Joe. Then downing what was left in one gulp Q had left the club.

 

Q's slow, deliberate steps halted outside the bedroom. He pushed the door open. His vision wasn't meet by complete darkness like it had when he'd entered the house. A lamp had been left on; it's glow showing up the figure asleep on top of the sheets. Cait lay sleeping still dressed in the revealing outfit. Her boots lay discarded by the bed, her phone still in the secret side pocket of her left boot. He retrieved her phone and placed it onto the bedside cabinet for her.  
Q then moved to the side of the bed and looked down at her sleeping form. His fingers went out to touch her bare arm, but Q snatched it back before his fingertips connected with her warm skin.   
Q's eyes started to trace over Cait's exposed curves as he pushed the heels of his snickers down to pull out his feet. He didn't want to wake her up, and so he carefully shuffled out of his jeans before discarding his socks and tee shirt to the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxers and hitched up the mattress closer to Cait. He tried to make his movements not disturb the bed too much. He didn't know if leaving her to sleep was a good thing or not. A part of him wanted to wake her up; he needed to apologise for his behaviour. But part of him wanted to let her sleep. She looked so beautiful and content; he didn't want to wake her up and have to see the sorrow and hurt in her eyes. Q decided his grovelling could wait until the morning.  
Laying next to Cait his head proper up on one hand, his gaze travelled up her calves, around to her knees, and back around her thighs ending up on Cait's exposed left ass cheek. The pieces of red silk that came down the middle on both sides of her body were tucked between her legs. This time his fingertips did connect with her skin. He stilled his fingers tracing lightly at the back of her knee when Cait squirmed a little in her sleep. He moved his hand up to squeeze her thigh. The feelings he was having were becoming difficult to control as his thoughts settled on a decision. He would just peek. The silk material had come untucked when she'd squirmed, and Q slipped the material between his fingers shooting a glance at the side of her sleeping face as her ass was exposed. A tiny gold string stretched from her waist, down between her ass cheeks, the string widening out as the triangle front disappearing between her legs. Q gripped Cait's naked thigh harder his throat feeling heavy. Cait groaned as Q lightened his grip on her leg to cup her bum.  
Closing his eyes briefly Q recalled the look in her eyes from the club earlier. Q had never expected to feel the way he did about Cait; he'd thought he would never feel this way ever again. Without him paying any attention she'd wormed her way into his heart. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by his depth of feeling for her. In the quiet of the bedroom, laying next to her warm body, his heart beating out an echo in his ears, and his breath tickling over Cait's shoulder, it hit him, and the words tumbled out.  
"I love you, Caitlin Cross." He meant it. Every single word. He held his breath almost expecting her to have heard him. He waited, thinking that maybe she'd turn over towards him, but she didn't. Q brought his body in closer to Cait's. He smoothed one hand over the warm skin of her back; his breath was coming out heavily as his palm slid over the flesh of her ass cheek. Q's fingers slid in and out of the cleft of her ass. He squeezed the round peachy skin as lightly as possible, doing his best not to wake Cait. A gentle humming noise escaped Cait's lips as Q wrapped the g-string around his fingertips. He gently pulled up on it, applying pressure where the front triangle of the string went between her legs.  
Cait yawned and stirred. She rolled onto her back, forcing Q to roll over too as she stretched her arms straight up. Cait extended her legs and stretched them too, then she relaxed, and her arms came down to her sides. Cait yawned again opening one eye she squinted sideways at Q from the corner of her eye.  
"Hey, is this cranky bastard Brian?" Cait asked turning on her side she placed a hand on his naked chest."'Cause to be brutally honest, I'm not that keen on cranky Brian at the moment." Some smartass comment lingered on the tip of Q's tongue, but he didn't give voice to it. He didn't want to ruin it.  
"Cait, I screwed up. I was thoughtless and could have used better judgement." Q resisted the urge to call himself a piece of shit and beg her forgiveness; self-flagellation wasn't the way to go. "There's no excuse for what I did tonight; you don't owe me squat."  
"Shh Brian," Cait pressed her fingers against his lips. Cait had no intention of turning nothing into something; she wasn't going to let his actions fire her up. Cait wasn't about to throw what they had away for nothing.  
"I am sorry Cait," Q said his lips touching her fingers as he spoke. Cait knew that Q knew he'd made a mistake she could hear the sincerity in his voice.  
"Welcome back Brian." Cait teased. "Let's just say cranky Brian isn't wanted in this relationship. There's no room for three. Cranky Brian can sling his hook." Cait leant into Q. Their lips touched, and in a split second, they were kissing hungrily. Their tongues were quickly darting in and out of each other's mouths as their lips devoured one another in a flash of sexual tension. Cait groaned snaking one arm up and around to hold the back of Q's head. Her legs started to tense with each penetration of Q's tongue her legs jerking over the rumpled bedcovers. Cait broke away from the kiss first, breathing heavily she pushed herself up onto her knees.  
"I wore this costume for you Brian, no one else, only you," Cait said as she took the gold combs from her hair. She then unbraided the thick plait that looped over her right shoulder and running her fingers through it Cait let her hair cascaded down her back.   
"I always thought it was a hot outfit on the movie screen it's even better in the flesh, on you," Q said as Cait bent forward her hand's splayed out on the sheets. She dipped her head down and up to meet his eyes. Q's gaze unconsciously started to switch between her eyes and her cleavage. Cait's breasts moved up and down intensely as Q's gaze roamed over the swirling pattern of their golden confinement. Cait brought one hand up to untie the string around her neck and then she undid the clip of the golden bra. It fell apart revealing her breasts to Q.  
The bra was discarded as Q took Cait's nipples between his fingertips and started to roll them. He pinched them sending a jolt through Cait's body all the way down to her core. She gasped quietly.   
"You were right, at the airport," Cait said her eyes flicking to the tent in his boxers. Q smiled, a dark, teasing smile as he allowed Cait to slip off his boxers. He reached out to trace a finger through the valley of her cleavage. Cait felt the warmth spiral from his touch, slithering downward to pulse at her core. Leaning forward, Cait filled the space between them, to cup his face in her hands. His skin felt warm his beard just a little rough against her palms. Cait leant in and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him slowly, deeply, letting him feel, in this way, how much she cared for him, how much he was forgiven. Cait nipped then at Q's bottom lip eliciting a small huff from him.   
Q's fingers coasted down Cait's sides as he let his left-hand slip between her legs, quickly finding her clit under the little gold triangle. The combination of his skilful fingers and equally experienced mouth made Cait feel like she was close to the edge already.  
Breaking from kissing Q, Cait took a moment to look at him through lowered lids before closing her eyes. She revelled in the feeling of his fingers moving rhythmically inside her as she listened to his breathing, rough-edged and raw mingling with her own. Opening her eyes to meet his gaze, Cait could see a certain something floating in the depths of his lovely dark eyes. Something heavy. A fluttering sort of understanding set Cait's pulse racing.  
"I'm glad I met you," Q said suddenly serious all traces of playfulness gone. Cait felt her stomach twist. At that moment, with her heart thudding heavily Cait found the words she should have said were stuck to the roof of her mouth. The words were so terrifyingly close, and Cait wondered if Q could feel her trembling. Then the moment was gone as Q wrapped his arms around Cait to lower her underneath him.  
His lips trailed over the smooth skin of her neck, stopping briefly to trail over the tender flesh of her collar bone. His tongue trailed down moving between her breasts then grazing over her stomach, Cait sighed her whole body moving with his, twitching at his every lingering caress.  
Kneeling above Cait, Q coaxed her legs apart. Cait could see the fire in his eyes as his thumbs skimmed down my inner thighs. Pleasure echoed through her body as Q's fingers drew smooth patterns in her wetness, dipping inside her core and then back to circle her clit. Cait's breath hissed between her teeth as she watched the light in his eyes flicker and pop as he built her up.  
"Brian,"   
"Do you want me inside you now?" Q's voice was a low rumble, and Cait could only nod. Q lowered himself until he was propped up on one arm as his other continued its motions and Cait felt her clit throb in tandem with Q as her hips rocked. hE swiped at Cait's bottom lip with his tongue, his index finger inside Cait curling upward.   
"Brian, I need to feel you." A corner of Q's mouth quirked into a wry self-satisfied smile as he ripped the gold G-string from her lower body.  
"Good, 'cuz I can't wait anymore." Cait reached between their bodies to curl her fingers around his cock, raising her hips to guide him in. Q's shoulders tensed, desire darkening his brown eyes even more as his jaw clenched and unclenched. He was focused entirely on the feeling of his cock as he entered her.  
"Fuck, baby," was all Q could groan as he thrust forward then pulled out slowly, then thrust sharply back in. He could feel Cait's nails digging into his hips. All gentleness was abandoned as Q pounded into Cait. His hips surged as Q drove himself inside Cait. His breath hissed on every retreat and grunted with the force of each advance.   
"Come for me, Cait. Need you to come for me," Q panted into her ear. Cait knew he was a man on the edge, and that knowledge sent Cait's senses spiralling.  
Pleasure washed through Cait then as a rolling wave of heat ebbed through her body and Cait could barely breathe around it, as Q continued to pound into her.   
"Yeah Oh God yeah, fuuccckk yeah, yes..." gathering Cait close Q held her tightly as he poured himself into her. Cait lost herself in the pleasure of it all, in the scent and the heat of him, the feeling of his slick skin and the weight of him over her body.  
Pulling out, Q, shifted to the side, so they faced each other. Q tucked his body against Cait's as one of his hands smoothed over the damp skin of her back. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. They were both breathing heavily, and Cait could do nothing but smile lazily into the warm skin of his shoulder.

 

Early morning light pushed dimly through the open French windows; the drapes fluttered lightly into the room. Light shifted across the bed sheets, and Kim watched the play of light over the contours of Murr's sleeping face. Dressed, Kim bundled up her tights and stuffed them into her bag. She hooked her goth boots between her fingers, took one last lingering look at Murr's sleeping peaceful face and padded barefoot across the room to the door.  
Once she stepped through the door into the quite still corridor, Kim's back sagged against the wall. Dragged along by adrenaline and shots the night before, this morning her stomach felt taut with regret. She wished she could turn the clock back. Not twelve, or even twenty-four hours but days. Turn the clock right back to before she'd found her boarding pass in Jared's sock draw.  
She found the tears flowed freely now, and she roughly wiped them away from her damp cheeks. She felt bad about just walking out on Murr, but she couldn't stay. She needed to distance herself from both Murr and Brandon. She needed time and space to work out what she was going do.  
Squaring her shoulders, Kim headed for the elevator, mentally preparing to walk through the hotel's lobby. She knew what she needed to do; she needed to get her shit together.


	13. Don't hesitate.

"Did he actually say he loved you?" Dee asked. She was sitting in the tub chair in Cait's living room; Chad was curled up on her lap purring contently as her fingers played through the dense fur between his ears.  
"I think so," Cait replied. She set the two wine glasses she carried between her fingers down onto the small coffee table next to the opened bottle of wine.   
Dee had flown in from Mexico late Sunday evening just as Cait had finished a four-day shift. Both exhausted, Dee from too much traveling and Cait from an extremely tiring four days, they'd just eaten, slept, caught up on laundry and binge-watched TV together. The two days had passed by in a quick blur, and this was the first chance the friends had got to sit down for a minute, take a breath and have a chat.   
"What do you mean, you think? He either did, or he didn't". Dee said watching Cait pour the wine.  
"I was half asleep. I'm not entirely sure if it was real or if I dreamt it." Dee accepted the proffered glass from Cait and watched as her friend careful sat down on the sofa across from her. Immediately Jimmy uncurled himself from his position on the sofa arm to paw his way across Cait's lap. He pushed himself into Cait's accepting arms his head already searching for her fingers.  
"Did you say it back?" Cait squirmed as Dee's intense dark eyes drilled into her from across the room.  
"God, no! Like I say, I thought I was dreaming."Cait swirled the wine in her glass dipping her gaze from Dee. She was reluctant to look Dee in the eye in case she saw what she'd been trying to hide for so long now.  
"Did you ask him about it?"Dee asked her eyes wandering to where Cait's right index finger tapped nervously against her glass.  
"No." Cait sighed self-consciously stopping the movement of her finger.  
The next morning in New Orleans had been a bit hectic. Q and Cait had overlaid and it been a mad dash rushing around the house as they'd gathered together their stuff to leave.Cait had watched Q searching him for a hint that what he'd said was true. He didn't mention it, and Cait had decided he had said it by mistake, he didn't truly mean it, and she was relieved she hadn't said it back.  
Q had headed off to catch up with the guys for the cruise and Cait had left for the airport.  
"The time wasn't right," Cait said taking a large gulp of her wine.  
"And when will the time be right?" Dee asked her eyes scrutinising Cait's once again dipped head. Cait shrugged, letting the fingers of her left hand smooth comfortingly around Jimmy's large round head.   
Cait knew she hadn't been dreaming. She had felt Q in the bedroom as soon as he'd entered and had lain pretending to be asleep, waiting to see what he did, or said. What he had said when he thought she'd been asleep had made her pulse quicken, and her heart race and she'd nearly said it back, but at the last minute had chickened out.  
The words of the Jamaica woman's tarot card reading kept coming back to Cait's mind. As much as she tried to laugh it off to herself, the woman's words kept resonating around in her head.  
"I don't know when the time will be right. Probably never with my track record. Telling Brian how I feel Dee, it's scary. It would change everything. What if he said it by mistake? What if he just got caught up in the whole 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' scenario, and he said it because he thought he should."  
"That's too many what if's Cait." Dee moved her fingers from Chad's head. She rested her elbow on the side of the tub chair and drummed her fingers against the leather "You've gotta talk to him Cait, clear the air. You both need to know where you stand."  
"Yeah, I know your right," Cait mumbled as Jimmy nudged her hand for more attention. "Anyway senora, how was Mexico? " Dee's lashes swept up her dark eyes regarding Cait as she swallowed a mouthful of her wine.   
"Nice Change of subject there Cait!" Dee smiled to herself.  
"Well, how was it?"  
"Interesting. "Dee said taking her glasses off.  
"Come on, let's hear it?" Dee sighed. She dangled her glasses by one arm between the fingers of her left hand while she pressed the fingers of the right against the stem of her wine glass.  
"To tell you the truth Cait, it was a nightmare."  
"What happened? Did you and Sal have a fight?"  
"No. When Sal said the cruise stopped at the port of Costa Maya, and maybe we could meet up I thought, yeah, fly over to Mexico, get to Costa Maya no problem, I can do that." Dee's eyes flashed wide at Cait.   
"I sense a huge but coming up."  
"Yeah, I spent more time travelling to get there than actual time with Sal."   
By the time Dee had arrived at Juarez International Mexico City, she'd already been going for over twelve hours if you counted the drive from Emma's house in Greenwich to Heathrow. Two hours later she'd boarded her connecting flight that had taken her from Mexico City to Cancun. With six hours to kill until the ADO autobus left at three thirty that afternoon Dee had found Cancun Airport wasn't half bad for shopping. She'd bought both tacky and nice souvenirs from a bottle of Cait's favourite perfume and various sized t- shirts to novelty magnets and key chains. She'd eaten at TGI Fridays at the airport and knowing that the bus journey to Mahahual was going to be a good four to five hours she'd treated herself to dessert. The toffee cake with candied pecans and vanilla ice cream plus lashing of butterscotch whisky sauce smothered over the top was a definite winner in Dee's book. It defiantly went on the list with the dessert she'd had with Cait at Applebees.  
"Did you do any sightseeing Dee? Or did you spend the whole time on the beach?" Cait asked blinking at Dee.  
"I spent more time on the bus getting from Cancun to Mahahual and back again than I did on the beach. Anyway you can't visit Mexico without seeing at least one Mayan temple, can you? You did, I saw your pics on Facebook. "  
"Si encanto Mexico que espero volver un dia."  
"And that's another thing." Dee lowered her glass swirling the last inch of her wine around. " I have no Spanish, I only have 'hasta la vista baby', and that's only any good if you're a cyborg! "   
Exhaustion had seeped through Dee, finally, after nigh on twenty-four hours of travelling, she could stop. The Dutch manager of the Koox Matan Ka'an Hotel had been super friendly as were the rest of the staff on her arrival. Dee had showered, then after dinner, she'd had a couple of drinks in the hotel bar and had then gone to bed. The cruise wasn't due to be in port until Friday, so Dee had pre-booked a tour for Thursday morning.   
Thursday was already turning into another hot and humid day, as Dee had caught a taxi to Costa Maya. The officers for the tour were only a short walk from where the cruise ships docked. There was already one cruise ship in the allocated three places, and plenty of tourists milling about the quay. Dee had been early and the tour guide Juan Carlos had let Dee sit in the minibus with the air con waiting. Once the last stragglers had arrived, the minibus had set off on the hour long drive to Chacchoben. The tour had stopped at a butterfly farm on the way, and Dee had been fascinated and charmed when the brightly coloured winged insects had landed on her arms and head.   
Chacchoben had been amazing. Dee had found the tour fascinating and had absorbed everything Juan Carlos had said about the Mayan culture as the party had visited the two most famous temples. On the way back Juan Carlos had got the driver Rockie to drop Dee off in Mahahual saving her a taxi journey.  
"How long did you actually spend with Sal, in the end, Dee?" Cait asked uncurling her legs from underneath her body. Jimmy sprung out of her lap. He knew she was about to get up and he sauntered around the room until he settled to sit in front of the fire. It was only on low, but Jimmy just sat there absorbing the warmth from the fires fake flames staring at them like he was almost hypnotised.  
"Don't laugh." Dee glanced at Cait sitting on the edge of the sofa the now empty glass held between her fingers. " About six hours." She mumbled dipping her eyes to concentrate on Chad's velvet fur.  
"Really? Are you for real? A whole day travelling just to met up with Sal for six hours, that's priceless." Cait chuckled shuffling even closer to the edge of the sofa.  
"Shut up! " Dee smiled clamping her lips together tightly to stop herself from laughing along with Cait. "I got to see some Mayan culture; I brought you back some perfume and a bottle of Aguvera that tequila liquor you like, and I actually got on the beach...sort of." Cait stood to take Dee's empty glass in her empty hand, the wine bottle clamped in the crook of her arm.  
"What do you mean you sorta got on the beach? How long for? It couldn't have been for long..." Cait's voice trailed off as she headed for the door into the hall. "You've hardly got a tan." She added over her shoulder before she swung her body out of the doorway.   
Chad jumped from Dee's lap as she stood up. He moved over next to the fire where Jimmy was still sitting staring into its warmth. Chad folded his legs underneath his body and settled down next to Jimmy as Dee padded across the living room fixing her glasses back on to catch Cait up in the kitchen.  
"I've got a bit of colour, look," Dee said pulling at her sleeve to stick her arm out for Cait's inspection.   
Dee had spent a couple of hours walking along the beach front as the late afternoon had turned into early evening after the excursion. She had spent a small amount of time sitting on the beach. But as dusk had slowly settled over Mahahual, she'd headed back to the hotel. After eating Dee had spent some time relaxing around the hotel's small pool before her tired dropping eyes had told her it was time to head back to her room and sleep.  
The next morning Dee was back in the port of Costa Maya. Three different cruise ships were docked in port, and the whole area was swarming with tourists.   
"Was Sal waiting for you? Did you hang about the harbour or go into town?" Cait had just finished setting placemats on the kitchen table with the wine and glasses when Dee had come through the doorway.   
"Neither." Dee sighed watching Cait rummage in the cutlery drawer. "So, I'm stood there right watching all these IJ fans come off the ship and I'm looking out for him, and nothin'."  
"He forgot you?" Cait passed Dee the cutlery to put out and slipped her hands into the oven gloves.  
"Oh, Sal didn't forget I was gonna be there, he just forgot to set an alarm. He tried to say he'd slept trough it, but I'm pretty sure he never set one, he didn't get back to his stateroom till after four that morning, too busy partying."  
"What did you do when he didn't show?" Cait opened the oven door and reached in to remove the dish of homemade lasagne.   
"I called and texted and nothin'. I'm stood there after travelling god knows how many thousand of miles and he's a no show, I felt like an idiot. I swear every single person that got off that ship gave me the evil eye as they passed me."  
"You could have called Brian if had his number." Cait turned with the dished out lasagne and placed the plates on the kitchen table.  
"Oh yeah, that would have worked, not! Can you imagine it? ' Oh hi, it's Dee, can you help me get passed the cruise ships security please Q because I've come to shag your friend's brains out', that would have so not worked. You might be able to handle cranky bastard Brian, but I don't wanna go there thanks very much. Anyway, I'm not exactly his favourite person, am I? I know he doesn't like me." Dee pulled out her chair and sat down.  
"'Of cause he likes you,"Cait said sighting Jimmy wondering into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye.  
"No he tolerates me because I'm your friend and Sal and I are together, I damn well know what he thinks about me, you're just defending him 'cause you luurve him."  
"Why didn't you just walk onto the ship?" Cait asked, refilling their glasses as Dee tucked into her food.  
"What, like some kinda stowaway? Back in the day when I was dancing on cruise ships, it was easy to sneak someone on board, but not anymore. The securities much tighter, you're checked on and off, you have to show ID."  
"How'd ya get on then?"   
"My imaginary cousin got me on," Dee smiled wryly at Cait's confused expression."Joe." Cait glanced at Dee with a puzzled expression as she began to eat her food.  
Dee had been pacing up and down along the Quay with her phone permanently stuck to left ear for a whole half an hour. She'd been on the very verge of walking away, finding somewhere to sit in the shade to try again in another half an hour when frantic waving had caught her attention from the ships moveable gangway. It was Joe.   
"Conchita. Conchita." Dee had turned around doing a complete 360 looking for the woman Joe was hoarsely calling Conchita. There had been nobody near her have way close enough to be a 'Conchita' in Dee's eyes. She'd watched Joe then, as he came tearing down the gangway at an almost breakneck speed. Stumbling over his own feet he had nearly tripped over the end of the walkway onto the Quay.   
"Conchita!" Joe had flung his arms wide striding in Dee's direction, and Dee realised that she was 'Conchita'. "Sal forgot to set an alarm, didn't he?" Joe whispered, and Dee had just nodded. " Figures. Listen sweetheart play along with everything I say. Answer every question with si and...." Joe's eyes had rolled around before settling back on Dee. "A few tears would help, brown eyes." and so with hesitation, Dee had followed Joe up the gangway.   
"My cousin Conchita Teresa Maria Garcia Ramirez de Arroyo!"Joe had pointed at Dee taking a breath. "Her husband, Esteban Armando Hernandez Arroyo, he died." He'd pulled Dee roughly then into his shoulder patting her back as Dee had given out a muffled cry. " She's come so we can pay our condolences, don't worry fellas. " Joe had called steering Dee away from the two stewards. "My cousin will be gone by four."  
There had been a mad dash then through the corridors of the ship, and Dee got dragged along in Joe wake until he ran out of steam. Huffing and panting Joe had stopped resting his hands on his knees to get his breath back.  
"That one." He'd pointed at the door to his left. So Dee had knocked. "No, you knock like a girl, you've gotta knock like you've got a pair, he'll never hear you if you don't." Joe hadn't just knocked on the door loudly like a normal person; he'd pounded both fists repeatedly until the door was opened.  
"Joe! What the fuck!? "  
"Sal! Meet my cousin, Conchita Teresa Maria Garcia Ramirez de Arroyo!"  
"Who? W..w..what!?" Sal had opened the door wider confusion all over his face until he saw Dee. "Oh fuck! I didn't forget, honest." He'd scratched the back of his neck, taking in Joe's wilted frame and Dee's expectant face."I must have slept through the alarm."   
"You lovebirds have got till four. That's about five hours, make the most of it Sal and now, my work here is done, I'm outta here. " Dee didn't get the chance to watch Joe lope down the corridor because she was roughly yanked straight into Sal's stateroom.  
Sal had pushed the door closed with the toes of his left foot. Caught between Sal and the door Dee had seen the glint in his eye. Sal's eyes were fixed intently on Dee's as he leant in to kiss her deeply, Dee had responded instantly, letting his tongue swirl around hers. Grabbing Dee's shoulders, Sal had pushed Dee against the now locked door kissing her harder. His hands were on her hips gripped the material of the sundress she wore before quickly moving upwards to slip the thin spaghetti straps off her shoulders. With one hand he'd found her hardening right nipple through the dresses bodice. Capturing it, Sal had twisted it a little between my thumb and forefinger, and Dee had let out a sigh. At that moment all the hours of travelling had been worth every minute to Dee. With his other hand, Sal had drawn her closer, and Dee could feel the heat from Sal's body as his groin pushed against her.  
"I've missed you," Sal had said almost in a whisper. And just like that, he'd made Dee's heart seize up and her throat go dry.   
"I've missed you too,"Dee had replied.  
Then pure lust had taken over, and Dee had let Sal pull the front of her dress down. It had slipped easily over the curve of her hips to pool at her feet. Sal's hands are in the arch of her back, his mouth closing in on each of her nipples in turn. Dee had heard her breathing change, as her hands found their way between their bodies into Sal's pyjama bottoms. Dee hadn't set foot out of Sal's stateroom until it was time for her to leave.  
"What?" Dee was so caught up remembering the five hours she and Sal had spent holed up in his stateroom, only seeing the guy bringing the food they'd ordered that she didn't hear Cait.  
"When is it you fly home again?" Cait had caught the far away look in Dee's eyes and had known precisely where her friend's thoughts were. She smirked to herself as the dreamy look in Dee's eyes slipped as she refocused her attention on Cait.  
"Next Wednesday," Dee said focusing her eyes down onto her empty plate.  
"You're not staying for Thanksgiving?"  
"No. I've gotta sort some stuff out at home, I'm calling in on Emma and Sam first though. The triplets have finally been given the all clear; she's finally bringing them home. I think she's a little bit scared about how she's gonna cope though. Sam's talked her into advertising for a live in au pair."  
" An au pair!? La de fuckin' da, get her."Cait sniggered.  
"Yeah. It's all legit, and above board, Sam's gone through an agency and everything. They saw a couple before I left for Mexico but haven't settled on anyone yet. I'm gonna stay for a couple of days to help out then I'm gonna head home." Dee took a sip of her wine her eyes tracing over Cait's empty plate.  
"You don't sound too happy about that Dee? You know the offer of staying on the barge is still open, don't you? All you've gotta do is let Ella know, she's got my keys, she'll even have it all snug and warm for you before you get there."  
"You really don't mind?" Dee's gaze cruised back up to rest on Cait.  
" 'Cause not. I know you're feeling a bit wobbly about staying in the house on your own after the burglary, didn't you say you were gonna decorate?"  
"Yeah. I've a mind to decorate the whole house." Dee sighed, she could still see the graffiti spray painted on her walls if she closed her eyes.  
"All the more reason to stay on the barge, you don't wanna be breathing in paint fumes do you?" Cait wrinkled her nose.  
"Thanks, Cait. You know I'm friggin' sick'a living outta a suitcase all the time. "  
"That's settled then." Cait leant back in her chair levelling her gaze at Dee.  
"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"  
"Working," Cait replied. "I'm doing an extra shift to cover; I don't mind, I haven't got any family in New York to spend it with anyway." For weeks now Cait had toyed with the idea of reconnecting with her aunt in Sacramento, with Thanksgiving coming up Cait thought that there was no better time to get in touch.  
"What about Christmas Cait?"  
"The same. I'm working extra shifts to cover. I don't mind."   
Together they cleared away, stacked the dishwasher and took their glasses back through to the living room.   
Cait stood momentarily by the large windows that looked out onto the street.  
"Fuck! It's there again!" Cait exclaimed as Dee came to stand beside her.  
"What?" Dee asked peering around the curtain Cait was gripping tightly. "The blue Honda. I've a good mind to go out there right now and scare the living shit outta whoever just sits there in it all the time. It's really pissing me off seeing it parked there nearly all the time. Whoever's car it is, I wish they'd just go and park somewhere else."  
"Hey, calm down, it's only parked there, they aren't doing nobody no harm. " Dee said trying to sound reassuring. Cait yanked the curtains together with a hint of frustration. Dee wasn't here all the time she didn't understand how much just the sight of the car parked up with the occupant just sitting in it had got under Cait's skin.  
"Gimme your phone, Dee." Cait wiggled her fingers until Dee passed her the phone.  
"What you doin?" Dee asked peering over Cait's shoulder.  
"Putting Brian's number in your phone."  
"Why?" Dee asked her brow furrowing.  
"Incase of emergency." Cait's voice wavered, and she didn't know why, but something had promoted her to put Q's number in Dee's phone. Call it impulse, call it instinct, call it just spare of the moment stuff, but Cait had a gut feeling it was the right thing to do.   
"You know I will never, ever, ever, call him, don't you?"   
"You might." Dee accepted her phone back from Cait, she doubted it very much.   
They sat for the next hour talking about everything and nothing while they finished off the wine. Cait even cracked open the Tequila liquor for Dee to try before they decided to call it a night.  
"Don't make too much noise when you get up for work at half four or whatever time it is you get up at Cait, will you?."Dee asked smiling her hand on the spare bedrooms door handle.   
"It'll be five o'clock, I'm getting a lift from Viv, in the morning."  
"Anyhow Cait, please don't wake me up 'cause me and five in the morning, don't go together okay. "  
"I'll try my best," Cait smiled. "Night Dee. See you about seven tomorrow night."Opening her bedroom door Cait tried to get through before Jimmy and Chad. She failed. 

 

The pain in her lower back was uncomfortable. Every which way she turned Kim just couldn't get comfy on Raye's sofa. She shuffled once again trying to get into a position that didn't make the base of her spine ache. She pulled Raye's extra covers tighter around her body and closing her eyes willing herself to think past the dull throb in her back and go back to sleep.  
A week. One whole week of ignored calls and fly by texts since Kim had slunk through the almost deserted streets of New Orleans back to her hotel room. She hadn't ventured out of her room at all for the rest of that day. The only person Kim had called was Raye. She'd bought food. Kim hadn't asked her to, but Raye had turned up with a variety of snacks, letting the stash of packets full from her arms onto the bed.  
"Nate sent these and this." Raye had said passing Kim, Nate's spare lighter and the tobacco pouch with just over half a dozen roll ups secreted inside.  
"The guys know then?" Kim had asked fumbling her fingers inside the pouch. Pursing her lips to hold one roll up in place Kim had stepped out onto the balcony shielding her hand around the lighter and had lit up.  
"Yeah. Fan Li's threatening blue murder if you ever go anywhere near her again." Kim had just huffed. "That's nothin' Kim, she wanted to call the cops and have them track you down and charged with assault, but Brandon talked her out of it."  
"Did I break her nose?"Kim shot Raye a hopeful glance from the corner of her eye.  
"No, you just gave her a bloody nose."  
"Shame." Kim had replied drawing on the cigarette. "I bet she would have liked to see me in a cell, bitch! Did she go to the hospital?"  
"Yeah, they sent her away with cotton swabs in her nose, which make her sound like she's got a massive cold." Raye had smirked standing just inside the hotel room by the open French windows.  
Brandon had tried calling Kim, and she'd ignored him every single time. He'd then tried texting instead. His messages had started off being grovelling apologies, but when she'd still not acknowledged any, he'd turned instead into justifying his actions.   
"Nate and Cal are giving Brandon the silent treatment; they cut him dead at breakfast."  
"What about Jared? I bet he's lovin' this isn't he?"   
"He's made a few scathing comments about you which Brandon didn't like." Raye had omitted to tell Kim that they'd nearly come to blows in the elevator that morning. Raye had also kept to herself the fact that Jared and Russ, the band's manager, had become pretty tight all of a sudden. Jared had been the only one out of the group reserved towards Russ when the record company had appointed him as band manager. However, Raye had noticed Jared and Russ having heated hushed conversations out of earshot of everyone else. She had a gut feeling they were plotting together, just what it was she didn't know.  
"What you gonna do now Kim?" Raye had asked hesitantly.  
"Dunno. " Kim had shrugged. "I think Brandon and I are clearly over though. I should move out of the condo I suppose."  
"Come stay with me, Kim." Kim didn't look at Raye. Instead, she concentrated her vision on the street below as she exhaled plumes of smoke out of her nose.  
"You don't have to say that Raye, I don't want you to offer if you just feel sorry for me."  
"Listen, Kim. I like you; we get on. I can only offer you the couch, but it's better than the streets."  
"What about your flatmate?"  
"Linzie? She'll be cool. So what do you say? "  
Kim had accepted Raye's offer. The next day she'd been glad that she was wasn't on the same flight home as the guys and had got back to the condo knowing the guys were still in midflight.  
The temptation to have a wrecking spree on some of Brandon stuff had been strong, and Kim had resisted the urge to attack his clothing with a pair of scissors. Instead, she'd left the condo relatively neat and tidy and had been at Raye's apartment before the guy's flight had even landed.  
"You must be Kim." Kim's eyes had travelled over the woman stood in the doorway holding the apartment door open.  
She'd taken in the pair of shiny black Doc Martens and green and purple striped tights to the plain white tee that rested on the hips of her black denim shorts. Kim's gaze had come to rest on her bright orange hair with yellow lights in it. Linzie had more than a passing resemblance to Hayley Williams from Paramore before she went blonde. " How long are you gonna stay for Kim? " Linzie had laughed out right at the panicked look on Kim's face. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to get rid of you, I just wondered what your plans were, I like to get straight to the point."  
"Honestly I have no idea." Kim had sighed moving to follow Linzie through into the small apartment. "This is really kind of you Linzie." Kim's eyes had taken in the apartment.   
The front door opened straight into the small living area. A flat screen TV was fixed on one wall, and two sofas were placed to face it. The ceilings were high, the flooring in the living area hardwood and the walls exposed brick.   
"Raye says she's got some spare closet space you can put your stuff in, that's her room, the door on the left." She'd nodded at the farthest door on her right. "Wanna beer?" Linzie had asked over her shoulder, as Kim had carefully set her case and backpack down to follow her into the tiled floored kitchen area. Accepting the beer from Linzie Kim had stopped to look through the large open kitchen window down onto the quiet, serene tree lined street. Her fingertips had feathered along the smooth leaves of the plants lined on small tables in front of the window as Linzie's phone rang.   
"Hey, babe's. .." Her eyes had flicked to Kim for a moment."Yeah, she's here, okay, yeah, okay....later babe's. " Kim knew it had been Raye on the phone, and then her phone had rung too. Kim had half expected it to be Raye, but it wasn't, it had been Murr. She'd been declining his calls and not answering his texts for days too, and she'd rejected that call as well, her thumb sliding quickly over the screen. Linzie had caught the pained look in Kim's eyes but chose not to say anything.   
"You need some advice." Linzie had said taking a swig from the beer bottle she'd waved it in Kim's direction. "You need to find out your options." Raye had already filled Linzie in on Kim's situation.  
"I need a job." Kim had stated flatly.  
"That might be easier said than done. Your just here as a visitor aren't you? " Kim had nodded. "You can't work on a visitors visa. A family friend of mine, Billy he's a junior in a law firm he'll be able to tell you your options if you like. " Kim had nodded with gratitude. This would be the second time in just over a week someone had been kind to Kim without even knowing her from Adam, the first being Cait.  
Kim had wished she'd got her number, if only just to drop her a text to say thanks but she hadn't. She'd felt bad about running out of the club after Cait had cajoled her into accompanying her. The feeling that Cait most probably thought her ungrateful had niggled at her for days, it hadn't helped that she knew she was never likely to ever see Cait again.   
When Raye had returned to the apartment, the three woman had agreed not to mention by name any member of the band.  
The first night Kim had lain awake on the sofa in the dark of Raye and Linzie's apartment for hours, she just hadn't been able to switch her mind off. By the third night, Kim was falling asleep quicker scrunched up on the sofa. On the fifth night, she'd woken with a nagging pain in her hip that stretched to the base of her spine. Getting up to go into the kitchen Kim's eyes had roamed over the many photographs of Raye, and Linzie stuck on the fridge door as she'd opened it to get a drink of juice. Checking her phone, Kim had found more missed calls from Murr. At two o'clock in the morning, Kim had made a split decision to call him back, half expecting it to go to voicemail. She hadn't been surprised when it indeed did just that.   
"I'm sorry James," She'd begun pacing across the tiled kitchen floor in her bare feet Kim had stopped to glance out of the kitchen window down into the darkness of the quiet street."I'm sorry I left without explaining, I'm sorry if you think I'm a complete bitch, I'm sorry for everthin'. Please, please, please don't call or text me again." She found her voice had cracked on a sob when she said that. "I've got some tough shit going on at the moment; I need to get my head in a better place. Bare with me, and I'll call you when I'm ready, I promise, I just need some time."  
Murr had sent her one simple text back. 'I'm here when you're ready." And then the text messages had stopped, and there were no more calls. Kim's relief had been tinged with a hint of sadness.  
Nate and Cal had promised Raye not to bombard Kim with calls and messages, and they'd stayed true to their promise and stayed silent, Brandon had given up trying to get Kim to talk two days before. When Lucy had called Kim, she'd told her one thing. Come home. At least when Murr was calling or texting she knew someone cared, that someone was actually thinking about her, no more contact from Murr made Kim realise how lonely and on her own she was.   
The sixth night Raye had coaxed Kim out. She'd taken her to Le Cheile in Hudson Heights where Linzie was gigging. Kim had been reluctant to go out; she was trying to save the last few dollars from her gran's pawned ring for as long as she could, Kim had told Raye she couldn't afford to go out. Raye had dismissed her excuses and Kim had relented.  
Hiking up the hill with Raye, Kim had felt the back of her calves burning with the effort of the climb. It was worth it though. Le Cheile had a relaxed, laid back vibe and Kim had thought that it had more than a passing resemblance to an English pub. She almost felt that she was back in the UK. Knowing she wasn't had made Kim a little homesick. Pushing these feeling away, Kim decided not to dwell on things for at least one night. Sitting with Raye, Kim had eaten an excellent Shepards pie washed down with a couple of pints of black velvet. Kim had found herself beginning to relax the happy, carefree atmosphere had seemed to melt the tension from her body and she had a great time. Listening to Linzie strumming away on her guitar singing slow acoustic versions of rock classics had helped Kim forget, if only for a few hours. She'd nursed her second black velvet, for as long as she could. Then Linzie and Raye, ignoring Kim's protests had bought a couple of rounds of shots. The loud, raucous walk back to the apartment had been a lesson to any random male walking by Kim, Raye and Linzie on how three semi-drunk women would go about castrating every single cheating man on the planet.  
The pain in her back was still there. Kim reached for a cushion and plumping it up settled it against the base of her back. It felt better and closing her eyes once again she eventually managed to fall asleep.   
Kim awoke to loud hammering on the apartments front door. It sounded like whoever was knocking was using the balls of their hands rather than their knuckles. Disoriented for a moment, Kim found the blankets in a heap half on the sofa and half on the floor as she let her sleep fudged mind come into focus. She'd nearly had the dream again. She'd got to the part were Murr stood before her, naked with his arms out when she'd been rudely brought back to reality by the hammering on the door. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, Kim turned over to catch a glimpse of the clock that read ten forty-three am. Sitting up Kim tried to get her sub-conscience mind together as both Linzie and Raye's bedroom doors flew open.   
"What the fuck!" Linzie cried fumbling for her keys. She scrambled roughly to get them into the lock, as the thumping on the door continued. Yanking the door open she held onto the frame with a tight grip her light blue eyes staring wide at the two people stood in the corridor. Raye stood frozen in the middle of the room her white blonde hair sticking up in different directions staring too, her tiny mouth agape.  
"Nate! Cal! What the fuck's up? "Kim exclaimed pulling herself up from the sofa. She stretched her arms over her head as she walked towards the open door. Instantly her eyes scanned over the suitcases, rucksacks and guitar cases piled around Nate and Cal's feet. "What's happened?"  
"The shit's well and truly hit the fan this time Kim," Cal replied looking passed her at Raye then Linzie.  
"I don't suppose you've got room for two more have you?" Nate asked sheepishly. His eyes quickly darting over Linzie's clouded expression to rest on Raye's shocked but slowly smiling face. " Only the record company's just booted the lot of us out of the condo, and we haven't got anywhere else to go." Raye's smile wavered as Kim stared open-mouthed from Nate to Cal then back again.  
"What's happened? " Kim asked watching as Nate and Cal cast sorrowful looks at each other before bringing their attention back to Kim.  
"Eight o'clock this morning Martin turns up at the condo with a senior exec from the record company in tow and their attorney. Turns out our so called friend Moose, the guy we thought was our friend from way back has gone and done the dirty on us."  
"My mum and dad let him stay on our sofa after he got outta the knick you know," Cal said turning to Nate.  
"Yeah, so did mine. My mum let Moose crash on her sofa after your mum and dad had to ask him to leave 'cause of his stinky cheesy feet. He stayed for a couple of months, till he got sorted, slimy, spineless, ungrateful bastard !"  
"Christ guy!" Kim exclaimed. " Back up just a sec and stop going all round the houses and get to the friggin' point!" Kim rested her hands on her hips growing impatient.  
"Moose has gone and got himself a solicitor, and we've been issued with a cease and desist order. The record company's that pissed, they've put everything on hold and told us this morning we had an hour to clear outta the condo."   
"Jared packed his stuff, and he's gone to stay with Russ and Brandon...well he.....He went to Fan Li's." Cal ended quietly not daring to look at Kim's face.  
"Well, guys...." Four pairs of eyes turned in Linzie's direction as she slowly unfolded her arms. "....I think you guys need some legal representation too; I'm gonna call Billy and see if he can come over tonight. " She scooped up her phone from the side and began flicking her thumbs across the screen. She stopped when she realised Nate and Cal were still stood awkwardly in the doorway of the apartment. " Don't just stand there then! Haul your gear inside guys and take a seat, coffee anyone?"

 

The day was finally done, and Cait was exhausted. She hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder as she stepped out of the subway station. She was heading for home after another hectic four-day shift. Picking up her pace, Cait hurried along. Tonight there would be no home cooked meal waiting for her, made by Dee when she got in. Dee was spending the weekend with Sal both trying to stretch out their last few days together for a month as much as possible. Cait was heading home to get showered and changed, Q was coming over. She hadn't seen him since New Orleans. Their lives were so busy what time they did have together was becoming more and more precious. Grinning to herself at what she had in mind for him Cait stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street.  
She heard an engine being gunned from behind her and then the squeal of tires as the car came straight for her. Fear froze her to the spot as the car sped towards her. With a jolt Cait stumbled back; her foot catching the edge of the gutter, and she had fallen on the sidewalk as the car roared past, speeding down the street. Her whole body trembled with fear as she watched the tail lights of the car disappearing from view.   
The darkness of the night seemed to close in on her, the only light was from a single street lamp pooling around where she sat on the sidewalk. Cait picked up her bag and shakily got up off the ground, her palms burned from the concrete grazes of instinctively flinging her hands out. Cait stumbled her legs feeling like jelly. Unsteady and lightheaded Cait calmed her nerves somewhat and then tried to hurry as best she could the rest of the way home.   
Q was early. Cait could see him leaning nonchalantly against the small wall waiting for her.  
"What's wrong?" Q asked pushing himself away from the concrete with one foot. Q knew straight away something was wrong by the scared, panicked look in Cait's eyes.  
"I almost got run over!" Cait held her visibly trembling hands out to show the grazes on her palms.  
" Hey, come here, c'mon," Q grasped her arms and pulled her into a tight protective hug. "Let's get inside, and you can tell me what happened. "  
Once in the apartment Q sat Cait down on the sofa as Jimmy and Chad both pushed up against his legs vying for his attention.  
"What happened Cait?  
" I... just went to cross the road and this... car...came outta nowhere and raced towards me, it only missed me because I fell backwards onto the sidewalk."  
"Did you see what type of car it was?" asked Q a worried frown creasing his forehead.  
" No... it was too dark to see anything."  
"I'm taking you to the police station; you need to file a report."Q made to stand determination in his voice.  
"No, no..I'm okay Brian. They won't be able to do a thing; I didn't see anything."   
"You still need to report this Cait, you could have been seriously hurt," said Q. He held his arms out, and Cait fell into his warm comforting embrace as he gathered her closer, hugging her tightly.  
"You know the cops will just put it on file, don't you Brian? I didn't see anything; I can't give them any information." Reluctantly Q made an agreeing tone in his throat. "Don't worry, please." Cait moved her head from Q's shoulder to look straight into his dark concerned eyes "The shocks passed now, and I really can't be bothered with any hassle, Brian. Anyway, you're here, and I've got other things in mind for you tonight than a trip to the police station."  
"Really, and what would they be Nurse Cross?" Cait smirked, locking her eyes on his. She thought his grin was adorable and she couldn't help but feel better just from seeing him smile.   
"I was gonna take a shower, but I fancy a nice long relaxing bath now, care to join me?" The twinkle in his eye gave Cait her answer, and she knew that this short weekend with Q wasn't going to be the time she asked him about what he'd said in New Orleans.

 

"It looks like just a load of junk mail Issac," Cait said into the phone cradled between her shoulder and cheek as she flipped through the pile of generic brown envelopes.  
It was Sunday evening. Q had gone home after spending the day with Cait; he had work in the morning. Dee was still with Sal but was coming back to Cait's in the morning. On her own Cait had taken the time to call Issac and check his mail.   
"So, how's your dad doing?" Cait asked flipping the envelopes onto Issac's coffee table so she could move her phone to hold it against her ear better.   
"Oh, that's good anyway, how's your mom coping?" She'd spoken to Issac a couple of times since he'd gone back home to Weiser after his dad's stroke. "Oh...oh...I'm sorry Issac, you gonna be staying a while longer then? What, you're coming back next week? But what about...you'll explain when you get here? That sounds way too cryptic for me Issac, can't you just tell me?.. News?.. What kinda news?..You're not gonna tell me, are you?...Okay, Issac talk to you soon, bye, bye." Just as Cait ended the call, she felt movement behind her in Issac's apartment.   
Cait had left the door unlocked and expected it to be Viv or even Wes. It was neither. Something exploded behind her eyes, and she fell. Her temple cracked the corner of the solid oak sideboard as Cait's legs splayed awkwardly beneath her. Through the dull pain in her head, Cait tried to get up, trying to make out who was in the apartment.  
Time seemed to speed up into a blurring rush that left Cait no time to think or comprehend the situation.   
The first blow left her senseless. The follow-up blows left her reeling. She could feel and taste the blood in her mouth. Her face was shoved into the floor. Then hands were grabbing her hair to slam the side of her head hard against the flooring. Was she screaming? Cait was sure she was at least trying to, but she wasn't sure if any noise was coming out. Her eyelids blinked heavily as the 'someone' stamped their foot on her phone. The screen cracked as it was stamped on again. Cait tried to focus on the shattered screen as her vision blurred.  
And this was how she died, Cait thought. Whoever was in the apartment was going to kill her. She could feel her grip on consciousness loosening as her eyes closed. Then everything went black.

 

 

  
"


	14. Trying to breathe

Dr Petra Davidson wasn't used to this part of the Hospital. In her field of medicine, she dealt with the mind; maternity was way out of her comfort zone. It was true that a couple of Petra's patients were seeing her for post-natal depression, but they never brought their babies with them to their appointments. Even from the end of the corridor that led to the maternity unit, Petra could hear the hungry 'Nah, Nah' cry of the babies from where she sat. She flipped the cuff over on the left sleeve of her jacket and checked the time. If she was right, and Petra prided herself on always being right, she was just in time for shift change over.  
Sure enough within only a couple of minutes, the double swing doors at the end of the corridor swung open. Ruby was the third nurse to come through the doors, and Petra waited for her to move further down towards her before she raised herself from the static plastic corridor chair.  
"Hello there Ruby."  
"Dr Davidson?" Startled Ruby's brow instantly furrowed as her blue eyes regarding Petra cautiously.  
"I'm glad I've caught you," Petra began. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" She didn't want to let on that she'd been waiting for her. "I've been trying to get in contact with your sister Ruby. I'm a little concerned I haven't heard from her new Doctor yet." Ruby checked herself quickly. She was confused but didn't want it to show. Dr Davidson was a psychiatrist after all; she was probably skilled at reading people's facial expressions and mannerisms.  
"She's outta town at the moment Doctor, visiting our parents." Ruby lied saying the first thing that came into her head. "Do you want me to pass on a message?" She asked nervously pulling at the thick scarf looped twice around her neck.  
"Can you please tell her to ask Dr Laing to get in contact with me as soon as possible so I can forward over Carly's medical notes, Ruby?"  
"Dr Laing?"  
"Yes Ruby Dr Laing,"Petra stressed the name. "He works out of offices on Ocean Avenue. I don't want Carly to lose any connectivity in the continuation of her treatment; she's made such good progress, I'd hate to see her slip back."  
"I'll be sure to tell her Doctor. It most probably just slipped her mind that's all, what with going to see mom and dad and everything." Ruby ended mumbling into her scarf.  
"Well, that was all really," Petra turned to smile at Ruby slipping her hands into her jacket pockets. "Tell Carly she's more than welcome to come see me whenever she likes. I'm always available for a coffee and a chat." Side by side Ruby and Petra had moved swiftly down the corridor and now stood in front of the elevators. Ruby reached out to push the button to call the elevator.  
"If you don't mind me asking.." Ruby glanced at Dr Davidson out of the corner of her eye as the numbers of the elevator got closer to their floor. "When was Carly's last appointment with you Doctor?" With a ping, the elevator door slid open, and Ruby reached out to hold it back, waiting for Petra to answer.  
"It's coming up to four weeks since Carly's last appointment with me. Why do you ask Ruby? I thought you'd know that." Ruby nearly spun around to gawp at Dr Davidson. Four weeks!  
"Do you want...?" Ruby indicated the inside of the empty elevator. Dr Davidson shook her head, and Ruby took that moment to hop in. Petra locked eyes with Ruby, catching the tight smile flicker on her face and then fall as the door slid closed. Petra stood for a moment realising too late that Ruby hadn't answered her question  
Stepping out of the warm, welcoming entrance of the hospital, Ruby tucked her hair under her bobble hat and pulled it down to just above her eyebrows before wiggling her fingers into her gloves.  
How had she missed the fact that Carly hadn't seen Dr Davidson for nearly a month? Ruby reasoned that maybe she'd let her preoccupation with Issac distract her from keeping an eye out for Carly properly. Had she let Carly down?  
For the whole journey home, Ruby kept turning things over and over in her head. She hadn't picked up on any change in Carly. There had been no signs of any secretive behaviour. It was fair to say that Ruby had taken a step back when Carly had complained about being smothered by her. However, she'd still tried to keep a close eye on her sister even if it was from a distance. Although it was now becoming crystal clear to Ruby that she'd stepped back too far, had let herself get misty-eyed over her feelings for Issac and had missed something, somewhere.  
Ruby's stomach twisted in knots as she watched the bus pull away from the kerb. Gathering her coat tighter around herself to hold in the warmth that she'd absorbed from the bus journey Ruby glanced up at the front windows of the apartment she shared with Carly. Striding purposely across the sidewalk Ruby dashed up the small flight of concrete steps to the apartment's door. She had promised to call Issac when she got home, but that could wait, she needed to confront her sister and find out exactly what was going on with her.  
"Carly, Carly..." Ruby called as soon as the door of the apartment slammed shut. She was met with silence. The kitchen area was empty and dark as Ruby scanned her eyes around the living area coming to rest on the up lighter in the corner. It cast a dim glow on the wall and ceiling where it stood, the light not strong enough to penetrate any further into the room. Ruby tossed her bag and gloves onto the sofa and unlooped her scarf from her neck as she wandered toward the bathroom.  
Ruby turned the handle her fingers clutching at thin air util she connected with the light pull. Gritting her teeth together, Ruby squinting her eyes in readiness to slam them shut if she found what she thought she might. Clicking the light on Ruby's shoulders quickly relaxed when she found the bathroom empty.  
Turning away from the bathroom to hook her scarf on a peg, Ruby took her coat off and hung it with her scarf. Then she pushed open her sister's bedroom door. It was empty. Where the hell was Carly? Back in the kitchen area, Ruby rested her hand against the coffee pot. It was stone cold. She knew that Carly must have been out for a while, she was quite the caffeine addict and drank copious amounts all through the day.  
A tightness gripped Ruby's insides as she pulled out her phone. Looking into the street from one of the windows of the apartment Ruby noticed Carly's car wasn't parked across the street in its usual spot. She hadn't even thought to check that it was parked there when she'd come home, she'd just expected it to be in its usual parking slot. Ruby rested her phone against her ear and waited for Carly to pick up.

Everything hurt. Cait didn't even have to open her eyes to know that everything hurt. The taste of blood lingered in her mouth and Cait could feel the tape across it sticking nastily to her lips. She felt like being sick and tried hard not to throw up knowing that the tape across her mouth would make her choke. Gulping Cait could taste the bile in the back of her throat as she swallowed. She twisted her wrists against her bindings trying to get herself free. It was useless. All that she succeeded in doing was to make the thick rope cut into her wrists even more. Tentatively Cait opened her eyes. She found that she was laying face down on Issac's apartment floor. Her vision swam as she slowly focused her eyes on the cracked screen of her phone laying only inches away.  
Suddenly the screen lit up, and the phone vibrated across the floor a little as its ring tone filled the silence. Cait sensed more than saw movement to her left. The sound of someone slowly pushing themselves up from a dining table chair it's legs scraping against the polished wooden floor, had Cait holding her breath.  
She could just make feet in a pair of flat pull on suede boots. The owner of the boots pushed the toe of their left foot against Cait's phone and skimmed it across the floor, so it rested against her cheek. The boots then advanced towards Cait, and in one fluid movement, the phone was kicked away. It skidded across the floor out of Cait's sight. Just as it hit the skirting board by the kitchen door, the ringing stopped. Cait tried to turn, tried to get a better look at whoever was in Issac's apartment. An intense stinging pain seared through her shoulders and the base of her neck as she tried to move, it made her feel sick again.  
Cait knew the owner of the boots was now standing over her. When she felt her head pulled sharply backwards, she knew this person was squatting over her back. Cait caught a floral aroma, and that confirmed Cait's suspicion that the owner of the boots was a woman. Suddenly a blindfold was put over Cait's eyes. Vaguely Cait could hear the woman singing a tune; she tried to place it, but then her head was whacked against the floor again. A high-pitched ringing in her ears accompanied by a sensation that almost made Cait feel like she was spinning stirred up the sick feeling again in her stomach until she passed out. 

Carly heard her phone, beeping for the umpteenth time. She took it out of her pocket, looked at the screen, hit 'ignore' and put it away. She wasn't going to be distracted; not now her goal was in sight.  
Carly had thought that she was going to have to wait until much later to get into Cait's apartment. After blindfolding Cait, Carly had rummaged through Cait's pockets. A satisfied grin had lit her face as she'd finally pulled out a bunch of keys. Clasping them in her hand, Carly had let the jagged cutout part bite into her palm as her eyes had flicked over Cait's unconscious form.  
It was just by chance that at that moment she'd heard the faint voices of Vic and Wes. Approaching the front window then, Carly had been careful not to disturb the curtains or cast a shadow and had watched Viv and Wes walk down the steps onto the sidewalk and out of her view. Carly listened until she heard the unmistakable clunk of car doors shutting and then the sound of a car engine firing up and pulling away.  
Deciding to use the backdoor Carly had waited for twenty minutes before she'd slipped out of Issac's back door into the small patio area. Her flat suede boots had made no noise on the metal steps up to Cait back door. Finding the right key on her second attempt, Carly had let herself into Cait apartment.  
Carly's first plan of action had backfired, and so she'd cobbled together quickly her second plan of action in just a few hours. It wasn't perfect, but Carly felt she needed to act now, she couldn't afford extra time to plan something different it wasn't an option. So far, for Carly, everything was going to plan.  
.Once inside the apartment, she'd used the torch on her phone to light her way as she had silently crept from room to room. Carly had roamed slowly through Cait's living room humming to herself. She didn't touch anything but had a good look through the books, DVDs and nik- naks on Cait's shelving unit.  
Carly turned to glance at herself with a discerning eye into the full-length mirror in Cait's bedroom. She smoothed her hands over her hips admiring the flow of the dresses material she wore. Cait's dress. Gently she slid her feet into Cait's black kitten heeled shoes, they were a little loss at the heel, but she kept them on anyway. She turned this way and that in front of the mirror lifting her hair up, then letting it fall back onto her shoulders.  
She fantasised about what Q would say when he saw her in the dress. She imagined him saying that she looked beautiful and it fitted her so much better than it did the trashy bitch downstairs.  
Seething anger had been building up in Carly for weeks. Her therapy sessions with Dr Davidson coupled with her continually watching Cait's apartment weren't helping Carly's state of mind. Bitter disappointment had writhed inside Carly when she'd seen Q going into Cait place a couple of times. Her mind was telling her he was trapped in a relationship that he couldn't end, he needed rescuing. If Cait was out of the way, then she and Brian could be together.  
Carly knew that Brian and herself would make the perfect couple they'd be great together, he had, after all, saved her life. She knew he cared for her, why else would he have refused to get the police involved? She knew he had been advised to take a restraining order out on her, but he hadn't. He obviously cared about her more than he was letting on to anyone else to do that for her. He was hers. She loved him, and if he was reluctant to express his feelings for her, then she could wait.Carly knew the words she longed for him to say would come in the end.  
Feeling the tension of the past few hours draining away suddenly Carly was overcome with an intense feeling of fatigue and tiredness. Her whole body felt heavy as she plonked herself unsteadily onto the bed. A tightness seemed to be pressing on her upper stomach just under her breasts bone. Dizziness and a feeling of pressure building in her head enveloped her, and for no reason, she felt tired out. She needed to lay down if she didn't Carly felt her body would begin to shut down. Resting her head on one of the pillows Carly was sure she could smell the faint leftover traces of Q's cologne. Carly quickly dismissed the thought of Q laying in this bed with the slut downstairs and instead let the shadow of his aroma calm and sooth her. The last thing her eyes settled on before she drifted off to sleep was the unzipped weekend bag she'd stuffed full of some of Cait's clothes her passport just visible pushing up against the metal teeth of the bag's zipper.  
Startled awake by two voices singing drunkenly Carly bolted straight upright on the bed. One voice was singing in an out of tune giggly way while the other was trying to accompany the females singing with a deep baritone of his own. Sighing with frustration, Carly realised she'd been asleep and cursed silently under her breath when she saw it was gone four in the morning. Slipping Cait's shoes off she tiptoed out of the bedroom and along the corridor. Viv and Wes were making their way up to the second floor. Both shushing each other but failing to be quite. Carly listened rooted to the spot until she was certain they weren't going to come back down. Quickly she scooped up her clothes and boots zipped up Cait's weekend bag and made her way back through to the patio.  
She failed to see Jimmy and Chad skulking in the shadows just past the sliding patio doors from the kitchen. Carly slid the patio door shut behind her and opened the back door. She was startled by the two furry bodies darting around her ankles momentarily knocking her off balance. Her legs wobbled with surprise, but she quickly regained her composure. She couldn't see either cat in the gloom of the patio garden, and so Carly turned to lock the door without a care. Cait's shoes made a clip-clop sound; as the heels hit every metal step as Carly walked down them. Damn stupid cats! With any luck they'd wonder off, maybe even get run over, that would tie things up pretty well Carly mused. She hated cats!

 

Fear and panic gripped Cait when the fog in her brain cleared a little the next time she clawed herself into conciseness. She couldn't understand what was happening. She felt disorientated and disconnected with the blindfold over her eyes. She remembered coming down to Issac's apartment to sort his mail out, but couldn't understand why she was on the floor. Was she still in Issac's apartment? Or had she gone back to her apartment? Everything felt hazy to Cait. She didn't even know how long she'd been out of it. Was it still night? She flexed her wrists around the rope that bound her. It could be daylight for all she knew. She sensed she was on her own, the only sound she could hear was her laboured breathing through her nose. Her mouth felt rough and dry, and Cait wondered what was going to happen to her. She realised if she lay still and didn't wriggle too much the pain in her shoulder didn't hurt. Self-diagnosing herself, Cait knew she'd broken her collarbone. Unluckily she'd landed on it at just the wrong angle when she'd fallen. Darkness once again began to creep up on Cait from both sides of her vision like a tunnel getting narrower and narrower until she blacked out again.  
Someone was humming and singing. Awareness slowly seeped through Cait's muddled brain. Was this a dream? No. Cait could feel her eyelashes brushing against the blindfold, she could feel her tongue thick in her mouth, and her throat felt tight. She couldn't be dreaming; everything felt too real. She struggled to pinpoint the tune; she'd defiantly heard it before. Then it clicked. Fuck! Why the hell was someone singing Dolly Parton?Cait wondered why she'd been attacked by a Dolly Parton fanatic?  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
Cait began to make muffled noises of protest against the tape across her mouth. The singing stopped, and Cait sensed the someone by her side before they pushed her over onto her back. Nausea washed through Cait; she gritted her teeth through the pain as it shot through her bones her stomach lurching dangerously. Suddenly the tape was ripped from Cait's mouth the sound of the adhesive coming away from Cait's skin a blessed relief. She gulped for air forcing the bitter taste of bile down her throat again. Her lips felt dry and cracked her gums stuck to her teeth as she tried to form some words.  
"Wa...Wa. ..Water. ..Please. "  
"Open." Cait did just that, opening her mouth she turned her head slightly searching blindly until her lips touched the rimmed edge of a bottle. A few small dribbles passed between her lips and Cait relished the liquid trickling down her thirst drenched throat. She was granted a last minuscule sip, as she ran her tongue over her parched lips before the water bottle was pulled away.  
"That's enough."  
"What do you want?" Cait croaked. "Do you want money? In my pocket, my purse, oh er wallet, yeah wallet there's about twenty dollars, take it, take my credit card too, just let me go."  
"I don't want your money, bitch! " Carly spat as she knelt down.  
"What do you want then? You can have anything you want." Cait felt the weight of Carly as she moved to sit straddling across her thighs.Then Cait felt the weight of Carly's body laying flush on top of hers pushing into her to constrain her lungs as Cait tried desperately to breathe. Carly leant her face in close to Cait's.  
"What I want is already mine, you stole it, and I want it back. I would have got you yesterday, but you moved. You shouldn't have moved; then I wouldn't have had to do this."  
"It was you? You tried to run me over! You could have killed me!"  
"That was the whole idea bitch! You should be dead. No witnesses. Multiple injuries I'd a made sure of that; the doctors wouldn't have been able to save you. Poor, poor, dead you." Carly pouted." All this is all your fault; you gave me no choice." Carly lips transformed into a snarl." I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't had fuckin moved! " Carly hissed between her teeth.  
"Why do you want me dead?"  
"He doesn't love you, you know...."  
"He?"  
"Brian, he doesn't love you never has and never will. I know you've cast a spell on him, witch! He loves me. With you out of the way, Brian and I can finally be together. "  
"You're not gonna kill me though are you?" Cait asked cautiously. "Listen please, just listen, surely you would have done it by now if you actually intended to kill me wouldn't you?"  
"Shut up!" Carly reached into her pocket her fingertips closing gently around the chrome object.  
"Listen, just untie me and let me go. I haven't seen you I don't even know who you are. Just walk away, please. I won't call the cops, promise."  
"I don't believe you. Brian's always loved me; he told me he did, you, your just a filthy little bitch!" Carly snatched up the duct tape from the top of Issac's sideboard.  
"Listen, look, please, what do you want me to do? Leave? I'll go, I'll pack up my stuff and go...." Carly grabbed hold of Cait's chin to keep her still. "Wait, please wait. Don't do this, think about things please, this isn't the way..." She didn't get to finish as Carly stuck the duct tape across Cait's mouth over her cheek and around the back of her head to come across her mouth again. The tape hung heavy on Cait's right cheek as Carly counter rotated the chrome handle to reveal the concealed blade of the butterfly knife. Smoothly Carly cut the duct tape with the sharp blade and stood up.  
Leaving the tape and knife on the sideboard, Carly turned her back on Cait and stood to peer through the front window. She cursed herself for falling asleep. She checked the time on her phone and pushed it into her pocket. It would be daylight soon; people would be starting to get up for another Monday morning. This wasn't what Carly had envisioned. She'd planned on being miles away by now, Cait's bag in her car, her bound body in the trunk.  
A teenage girl with a dog on a lead caught Carly's eye as she bounded through the gate of the house directly across the street to nimbly walk along the sidewalk. She couldn't risk it; she'd have to wait for night time again.She wished she could speak to Brian, but she couldn't risk going to the hospital, the cameras outside the Radutzky where the only one that connected her to him. She needed his reassurance. Breathing deeply Carly knew she needed to calm down; she could do this, she knew she could.

 

Sal's eyes slowly opened as a thin finger of morning light passed across his face. Feeling the warm press of Dee's body against his Sal had to bite his lip to stop from moaning as he felt his cock twitch. Sal's eyes slowly cleared to rest on Dee's dark brown hair fanned out behind her across the pillow, her head resting on his shoulder. Tenderly he stroked his hand down her waist, Dee's eyes fluttered open, first focusing on his face and then staring into his eyes.  
"Morning..." she whispered huskily pressing her body closer into him. Sal groaned, he knew he really had to get out of bed now or he was liable to spend all day in bed with her. He had to get ready for work; he'd been late three times the week before.  
"Morning," Sal replied as he leant in and kissed Dee's lips softly, a small tremor passed through Dee as she absorbed the feeling of Sal's cock pressing against her.  
"Mmm, Don't you have to go to work soon?"  
"Suppose," Sal sighed. He didn't want to leave the warmth of her body knowing that she'd be gone again in a couple of days. He'd only just got used to having her around again the time seemed to go too fast when they were together.  
"Best get moving then" Dee chuckled. Sal made a half-hearted attempt to push himself away from her warm body. He failed.  
"I'd much rather call in sick and stay her with you," Sal said curling his arm around her warm body to pull her closer against him. Dee closed her eyes and leant into him cradling her head against his neck. Reluctantly they both sighed and broke apart as Sal kissed her gently.  
"I suppose I'd best hit the shower." He murmured against her forehead, and he flung the covers away from his body and climbed out of bed. Dee's eyes travelled over the sight of his nakedness as he stumbled on still sleep heavy legs across the room to the door.  
Her gaze settled on the way his ass flexed as he tried to get his legs to function properly.  
"Are you coming? Or are you going to stare at my ass all day?" he asked with a grin. Dee felt the colour hot on her cheeks a little embarrassed that Sal had caught her shamelessly staring at him.  
Dee waited until she heard the sound of water running before she kicked back the covers and walked towards the bedroom door. Stepping into the bathroom, she was greeted with the sight of Sal's back through the steam and frosted glass of the shower door. Dee moved towards the shower and pulled the door open. Sighing, she watched the steamy water roll down Sal's back as it ran after the soap suds over his ass and down his legs.  
" Come on, budge up Sal. Make room for me." Dee said stepping inside the shower. She raked her nails up Sal's back, and he jerked at her touch to turn around grinning at her.  
"Always " Sal replied as he turned to face her."Oh no," Sal said hiding the sponge behind his back from Dee's outstretched fingers. "You come in my shower, in my home, you gotta let me wash you," Sal said soap running down his body. Before Dee could do anything, Sal started to stroke her arms with the sponge, soaping her up, cleaning her. Dee let him wash her body noticing as he did his cock hardening.  
"You're insatiable you know right?" Dee smirked reaching to flutter the tips of her fingers against his hard cock.  
"For you only," He grinned as he reached for the shampoo bottle. He began to rub the shampoo through Dee's brown hair lathering it up as he went. Just to tease her Sal pushed himself closer to her back as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair his cock nudging against Dee's ass. Groaning, Sal rubbed himself against Dee's wet skin as his lips sucked the joint between her neck and shoulder.  
" Your turn now," Dee said snatching the soapy sponge up. "Turnaround and I'll get your back." Sal's eyes lingered for a second as rivulets of shower water trickled down over her shoulders, chest and breasts, a shiver raced through him at the sight of beads of water gathering and dripping from Dee's hard nipples as he reluctantly turned around. Sal placed both hands against the wall as Dee worked the sponge over his shoulders first. Desire quickly flooded Sal's body.  
Carefully, Dee washed down Sal's back. She grinned to herself seeing the muscles in his back lock and release as she deliberately led her movements down to his ass and thighs. He groaned when she bent down to scrub his calves and feet feeling her breasts pressing against him. Dee then discarded the sponge to work her soapy hands up his legs instead. A moan slipped out from Sal's lips, as Dee's hands slid further up his thighs. Her breasts slid over his ass as she stood to squish them up against Sal's back. He was caught and could do nothing but give in.  
Sal felt Dee's hands grab firmly on both sides of his ass. He clenched his ass muscles a little, but soon he relaxed and let her move the palm of her hands in circles for a while. Dee smiled mischievously and began to use her nails to dig down on both his ass cheeks, running her nails from the top of each cheek to the bottom and back up again with only the slightest bit of pressure. Soon Sal felt her hands slowly making their way around his body onto his chest. Dee moved her hands down until she reached Sal's hard cock. Sal had the idea of trying to get some control, but the sensations rippling through his body were too good, and he lost himself.  
His legs trembled as Dee began to rhythmically stroke him, rolling her thumb over the head of his cock. She let the fingers of one hand move over his shaft, as the other cupped and tickled his balls. Sal's breath hissed harshly between his teeth as he thrust in time with Dee's right hand. His head rested against the tiles, arms braced against the hard surface as he groaned feeling the tremors of pleasure washing through him. Sal could feel Dee's tempo increase on his cock. He rolled his eyes back at Dee, and all he could see was a devilish grin as she increased her speed even more.  
" Fuck! I'm gonna come," Sal murmured.  
"Come for me Sal, do it," Dee softly breathed before she gave his ear lobe a gentle tug with her teeth. And Sal lost control. Cum exploded out of him spraying all over the bottom of the shower tray, the tiles and down the drain. Dee's hand was still wrapped around his cock slowly milking every last drop, completely draining anything left in his balls.  
"You finish up, and I'll go make breakfast," Dee said. The shower door moved back, and a bit of cold air rushed into the area. Sal was still stood with his hands on the wall trying to get his wits about him. That's when he felt a playful slap on his ass that brought him back to reality. The shower door shut, and finally Sal was able to catch his breath. Though a little dazed, Sal could do nothing but smile as he finished his shower.

 

Sal's stomach rumbled at the smell of eggs filling the hall from the kitchen as he walked, now dried and dressed down the stairs.  
"Smells amazin' Dee, need a hand?"  
"plates?" Dee questioned as the toast popped. Sal placed the plates next to the stove then Dee dished up the eggs and arranged the toast on the plates sides as Sal got the cutlery out of the draw.  
"What have you and Cait got planned for today?"  
"She's talked me into a trip to the Botanical Gardens in Brooklyn."  
"What's wrong? Don't you wanna go?"Sal caught the unsure look in Dee's eyes.  
"It's not that I don't wanna go, it's the fact that they've got that stinky planet...what's it called," Dee said as she tried to think of the name while munching toast. " Titan Arum, that's the things name, it stinks of rotting flesh you know."Dee pulled a face that had Sal grinning at her through a mouthful of omelette. "I really hope it's not in bloom. I wanted to go to the zoo."  
Once breakfast was dealt with Sal washed the few dishes while Dee finished getting ready and then they got ready to leave. Sal was meeting the guys at a location in Manhattan near Central Park. Checking travel updates on his phone, Sal decided on the route that had less congestion into Manhattan and leaving his home had headed for the Bayonne Bridge into New Jersey and then on to the Holland Tunnel. He dropped Dee in lower Manhattan, and she had then made her way to the nearest subway station that would take her to 17th Avenue Brooklyn.

 

"Ca-it, Ca-it, yoo-hoo Cait. Cait!" The chill morning air numbed Dee's fingers as she rattled the front doors letter box with a rat-a-tat-tat before she called through the gap again. She'd tried ringing the bell and calling Cait's phone. Nothing. Straightening her knees, Dee stood to stare at the door, wondering what to do. Had Cait forgotten they were meeting up today before she flew home?  
"Oh, hi there honey," Dee turned to find Viv and Wes standing in the now open doorway. "Looks like Cait's slept in Wes hun," Viv said turning to Wes to look at him over a pair of huge framed sunglasses. There was no sun.  
"She said she was gonna have an early night last night when I bumped into her going down to Issac's; I'm not surprised though it's been a tough shift this week."  
"C'mon, come in." Viv ushered Dee in. " Listen, we're just on our way out. Wes and I had a little too much to drink last night." Chuckled Viv."Hence the dark glasses. We're just on our way out to pick up the car 'cause we got a cab back last night. Go on, go through and wake her up." Viv gave Dee a friendly pat on the shoulder and turned to follow Wes out of the door.  
Dee waited. She expected Jimmy and Chad to come and see her. They didn't. She moved through the apartment her phone pressed to her ear calling Cait. Dee felt anxiousness rise as she was directed to voice mail again. She noticed that Cait's bed looked like it had been slept in, but there was no sign of her friend, Jimmy or Chad. An ominous feeling was settling in the pit if Dee's stomach as she slid the door to the empty patio closed. Dee knew something was wrong.  
"Cait! What the hell is going on? Where are you?" By now Dee was losing count of how many messages she'd left for her. Scrolling through the contacts on her phone, Dee halted at Q's number. She really didn't want to call him, believing that Q would think her paranoid about the whole situation? Her thumb hovered over the call button. Her mind was in turmoil as her thumb connected with the call button. Dee's reasoning was that she could handle being thought of as a nuisance by Q; she just needed to set her mind straight and stop stressing out, there was most likely a simple explanation for Cait's absence.

Leaving the front door on its latch, Dee flicked the collar of her coat up and digging her hands into her pockets she mooched slowly down the front steps.  
The call to Q hadn't made Dee feel any better about the situation. It turned out Q had been trying to call Cait and had got not reply too, and Dee had picked up on a slight edge to his tone. Something wasn't right. She'd apologised for bothering him, and Q had told her to stay put, and he'd be right over. He was running even later than Sal, and he was going to drop by on his way into the city. The sound of a faint tremor in his voice as he spoke hadn't made Dee feel any better and then he'd said the words that sent a shiver down her spine. 'Did you know someone tried to run Cait down the night before last Dee?'. She'd ended the call with trembling fingers recalling how agitated Cait had got on seeing the blue Honda parked across from her apartment the week before.  
Dee's eyes scanned the November sky. Grey rain filled clouds rolled menacingly low over the skyline. She clicked the latch on the metal gate and searched the parked cars close by looking for the blue Honda. Then she heard it. Turning to look over her shoulder at Issac's front door she saw Jimmy and Chad. They were both making growling like noises deep in their throats, and as Dee slowly walked toward them, a hissing sound was interspersed with the growl. She'd heard plenty of different sounds from Jimmy and Chad. They'd always been very vocal, from the usual purr to a noise that was a cross between a meow and purr, straight through to a weird burbling sound. But she'd never heard Jimmy and Chad make the noise she heard now; it made Dee shiver.  
Reaching for the basement apartments door Dee expected it to be locked as she pulled down the handle, but it wasn't. She opened it just a notch.  
"Cait, Cait, are you in here? C'mon Cait this has got to be the worst game of hide and seek ever, stop messing about!" Dee laughed nervously pushing the door open. Quick as lightening Jimmy and Chad bolted around Dee's legs into the apartment.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Dee stood in the doorway trying to take in the scene before her. Cait bound and gagged lying motionless on the floor, and this woman, whoever she was snarling at her, knife in hand poised for action. " You shouldn't have interfered. You've just made it ten times worse for yourself and her." Carly kicked out at Cait's still body. A 'humpf ' noise came from Cait and Dee although shaking with fear knew with relief that her friend was alive.  
With a wild scream, Carly lunged for Dee. Furious anger boiled in her eyes all logical reasoning disappearing as Carly threw Dee to the ground. Dee's breath slammed out of her as she was walloped down onto the floor. Carly dug the fingers of her free hand into Dee's neck, strangling her, while in the other she waved the knife about dementedly.  
Summoning as much strength as she could Dee pushed her legs under Carly and threw her off. She Choked with relief as the crushing grip around her neck was released, and the knife Carly had been waving about was sent skittering across the floor. Gasping for air Dee tackled Carly to the floor. She felt Carly trying to yank at her ponytail viciously as she sought to throw Dee off. Finally having Carly pinned down Dee diverted her attention away from her writhing body on the floor to find where the knife had gone.  
"You stupid fuckin' filthy bitch! Brian's mine!" Carly shrieked turning her head to glare with menace at Cait. "We fucked, did you know that? He fucked me good, and he loved it. You," She spat. "You're just a whore! A cheap little fuck slut. Brian loves me; he will always be mine!"Carly hooked her legs then around Dee's ankles and laughed as she knocked her to the ground. Pouncing on Dee this time, both of Carly's hands were around her neck.  
Dee's splayed hand reached sideways blindly feeling for the knife that she knew was close. She slapped the flooring with one hand, while, at the same time, she tried to pull Carly's hands from her neck. The crush of the grip on her throat made Dee's head buzz with dizziness.  
Finally, Dee's fingers felt the butterfly knife. She winced at the sharp edge of the knife against her fingertips as the blade sliced into her fingers. Somehow Dee managed to move the knife closer. She knew the knife had cut her, but the pain was blocked out by the adrenaline rushing through her body. Firmly grasping hold of the handle, Dee stared for a second into Carly's mad unblinking wide clear grey eyes  
"Fuckin' bitch," she gasped. "Don't mess with my friend or me ya friggin' psycho!" And with that Dee jabbed the blade into Carly's side. Then the knife clattered to the floor as Dee numb with shock released it, she couldn't quite believe what she'd just done.  
Carly screamed as her hands slackened from Dee's throat. Dizziness made Dee's head spin as oxygen flooded back once again into her system, and she rolled to her side coughing. Carly stumbled unsteadily to her feet. Clutching at her side, she headed straight for the open door. She needed to get out, get to her car, and just drive.  
"Shit Cait! " Dee exclaimed scrabbling her legs to scoot quickly across the flooring, so she was next toCait. "I just friggin'' stabbed someone! Shit, shit, fuckin' shitty shit! "Dee coughed a little as she yanked off Cait's blindfold. Cait repeatedly blinked as sunlight streamed across her vision. She shut them again as Dee fought to get the duct tape off her face. She winced as it's stickiness was finally ripped from her face.  
. " Cait are you okay? Cait," Dee went to try and untie Cait but stopped noticing her face twist with pain.  
"My, my, shoulder, careful. I think I've got a broken collarbone." Cait managed to say through gritted teeth. She was as white as a sheet. That's when she couldn't hold it back any longer, and she just burst out crying.  
"What the fuck was her problem?" Dee asked her words sounding gruff even to her own ears as the stinging cuts on her fingers began to throb.  
Reaching into her pocket, Dee pulled out her phone and dialled 911.  
" I need police and an ambulance at 8225 17th Avenue, Brooklyn. There's been a stabbing, some crazy woman has attacked my friend, and I think she has a concussion."  
Once Dee got confirmation over the phone she directed her gaze back to Cait and tried to untie the rope as painlessly as possible. Cait sniffed raising her eyes to Dee a desperate look in her gaze as tears pooled in her eyes.  
"I thought she was gonna kill me, Dee." She sobbed.  
" Hey now, shush, It'll all be okay Cait come on." Dee's fingers smoothed through Cait's hair reassuringly. "I didn't want to go to the Botanical Gardens anyway, but before we, reschedule, can I just say....." Dee sighed with relief as the rope around Cait's wrists finally became undone. "I much rather do the zoo instead?" Dee could hear the sirens wailing in the distance getting rapidly closer as Cait sobbed trying not to chock on a laugh.

Ruby reached back with her right hand and slapped Carly straight across the face. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like minutes. Shock showed in both their eyes as the red imprint of Ruby fingers began to glow across Carly's cheek. Ruby was sorry, but she had to do it. Carly's loud hysterical screaming had seemed to echo around the street, reverberating off bricks and mortar back to Ruby making her ears ring. She'd done it to shut her sister up. Ruby's shocked eyes were glued to the red stain seeping through the material of the silk dress Carly wore. Panic took hold of Ruby's heart. What the hell had her sister done?  
Something, she didn't know what had drawn Ruby to Issac's apartment. Instinct had told Ruby that Carly's questions about Cait to Issac when he'd stayed over at their apartment hadn't been her just being curious, Ruby had got a feeling there was something a lot more sinister to it.  
Ruby's late night call to Issac hadn't helped to allay the growing sense of worry in Ruby. He hadn't been able to tell her anything about Cait's boyfriend only that he recalled her saying he did something on TV.  
Ruby had seen Carly first. She'd come rushing onto the sidewalk from Issac's apartment her eyes darting frantically around as she'd tried to catch her breath.  
Time seemed to slow down as Ruby saw Q come down the steps from Cait's apartment. The panic on Carly's face at seeing him had been noticeable, even from where Ruby stood across the road. She heard him shout her sister's name then watched as Q made to grab hold of Carly. Ruby had watched as Carly had twisted away from Q's outstretched fingers wobbling a little in the shoes she wore. Ruby eyes had locked with Carly's at that moment as her sister had veered dangerously into the road towards her. Q had followed.  
Only Ruby saw the car. Carly had stumbled up the kerb into Ruby's outstretched arms as she had quickly gathered her sister into a protective embrace. In slow motion, Ruby had watched as Q's body hit the hood of the car and she had screamed.  
Q's bones, muscles, joints and organs all felt like they were being crumbled and smashed together. His lungs felt contracted with the force of the impact, as his chest and head were smashed up against the windshield while his arms and legs were flailing, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement of his body. His vision kept flickering between flashing light and bitter darkness back to blinding white light. The only sound that Q could hear was the crashing of glass mixed with the sharp snapping of bone. Then suddenly, he was flying through the air, his broken body almost limp from the impact.  
The moment Q landed slamming his head hard against the edge of the kerb he assumed he was dead. He wasn't. He could feel the metallically tasting blood pooling in his mouth, grazing his teeth and soaking onto his tongue. Q tried to suck in air but felt his lungs almost caving in on themselves with the effort. He saw spots in the corners of his eyes and heard a buzzing noise, in his ears. He could vaguely hear someone screaming his name, but that faded into the distance. Q could feel rain splattering against his right temple to run and collecting on his lashes. Through his blurred vision, it seemed that a multitude of red and blue flashing lights appeared from nowhere. Big fat raindrops landed on his lashes to trickle down his motionless face. His eyes fluttered momentarily, and then they closed.


	15. Let it all out.

Q had the feeling of being in two places at the same time. He was aware of the hospital trauma unit but had the sensation of another place around him as well. Different voices merged in his head telling him to go to the light, telling him it was alright just to let go. 'What light? I don't wanna go anywhere,' Q had thought.  
Someone he didn't know was asking him if he knew where he was and what had happened. He couldn't remember, why couldn't he remember? He was aware that his body was broken, but he felt no pain. He heard various voices muttering with sympathy and pity around him. The last thing he could clearly remember was getting out of his jeep outside Cait's apartment after that everything was a blank.  
Q could hear calm but urgent voices around him. There were strange sounds of beeping, clicking, metal against metal and a mechanical breathing sound. He had the perception that machines were doing the things for him that he normally took for granted and he was hyper aware of different pairs of hands touching him. But he also had the feeling of another place, an entirely unfamiliar place intruding into his mind and body. He wasn't afraid as it didn't feel threatening at all and actually, it made him feel peaceful.  
Memories of his past started streaming through his mind. He saw himself with his mom, dad and brothers as a teenager at different family gatherings. Then he saw himself older with Sal, Joe and Murr in Joe's, mom's basement. The camaraderie the four of them had together made his heart swell as he relived discussions and foolery interlaced with their unique sense of humour in his head.  
The voices in the hospital room were growing faint and sounded far away. The memories show had stopped, and the peaceful sensation of the unfamiliar place was growing stronger. Then Q heard a voice. It was coming from somewhere in the unknown place. 'It's time to go.' The voice said. 'Go where?' Q thought. Then he was aware that he could see the hospital room and everything in it. He saw himself on a gurney and what he supposed were doctors and nurses gathered around him. 'It's time to go.' The voice said again. 'I can't leave.' Q thought. 'I'm not done yet, please I can't leave, not yet.' Q felt himself gradually drifting away. The hospital room faded to black and Q was enveloped in the most profound peaceful feeling. There was no pain. Slowly Q perceived a light; it was getting brighter around him. The light, white and pulsing was pulling him closer and closer. 

 

"So, we're just gonna hang around waiting for him, are we? Murr asked folding his arms resolutely across his chest. Irritation laced his voice at Q's lateness as he moodily squinted his dark eyes between Joe and Sal his expression thunderous.  
"Let's just call it a rehearsal shall we Murr? "Joe sighed "Sal can take Q's line." Sal shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Right at that moment, he would have agreed to anything to wipe the sulky scowl off Murr's face. Sal knew Joe was itching to get on with the challenge and swiped a quick look across to Joe's exasperated face just as his phone began to ring. The glare Joe shot him at that moment had Sal repeating 'sorry' over and over again as he moved away from the guys and crew. Sal found it was Dee calling him. Thinking nothing of it, Sal had answered with a smile. His face froze immediately at the sound of her calm but tearful voice the smile quickly slipping from his face.  
"Dee, what's wrong Babe? " The sounds of the city seemed to fade then rush in his ears as concern flooded through him. She wasn't making much sense as Sal tried to understand what she was trying to say but he knew from the slightly scared tremor in her voice that something was wrong.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know who else to call. There's been an accident Sal, and Cait's been attacked." Dee stammered trying to get the words she needed to say out in some coherent order.  
"Attacked? What'd ya mean attacked? Attacked by who, Dee? Are you okay?" Sal willed her to say she was alright on the other end of the line as his heart beat faster in his chest.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Sal listen carefully to me..." His relief that she was okay was quickly replaced with a feeling of trepidation as without pausing for breath Dee got straight to the point. " it's Q Sal he's been in an accident with a car, it ploughed right into him. It doesn't look too good for him Sal." As the slow realisation of what Dee had just said sunk in Sal felt horrified as panic started to attack his nerves. "Sal, are you still there?" Her scared voice jarred Sal a little as he blindly stared at Joe and Murr. In a flash, they were both by his side.  
"Hey Sal, you okay bud?" Joe asked as Sal his eyes blank passed his phone to Murr, who immediately began talking to Dee.  
"Uh..?" Sal felt frozen to the spot. "I...urg...he....Q....he....Oh, Shit Joe!"  
"Sal, Sal, look at me, Sal." Joe had a firm grip of Sal by the arms as Murr related to Joe what Dee was telling him on the phone.  
Sal couldn't move. He felt ridiculous. Irrationally Sal was already convincing himself that Q was dead. He didn't know why but something was telling him his friend was gone.  
"I..I.. can't move Joe." Sal tried to calm himself. His heart was racing, and he was shaking. His chest felt tight, his palms were sweaty, and he felt like any minute he was going to throw up. Sal knew he was seriously losing control. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he couldn't breathe.  
"Calm down Sal; everything's gonna be okay." Joe's calming voice broke through the raising fog of panic that was overtaking Sal's senses.  
"Dead..he's dead." Sal cried at Joe his voice sounding too loud when he really wanted it to be quiet.  
"Who's dead?"  
"You don't get it do you, Joe? You don't understand, Brian he's dead!" Sal checked himself trying not to scream incoherently into Joe's face. Then without warning, Sal fell to his knees as huge sobs wracked his body.  
"Listen to me." Joe had said kneeling in front of Sal to get his attention. "It would take more than a car to kill off that stupid sonofabitch Sal," Joe said jokingly trying to sooth Sal. Murr ducked down on his hunches then coming down to the same level as Joe and Sal; he bobbed slightly to steady his balance.  
"Sal, Q isn't dead," Murr said holding his phone out to him. "He's critical, but he's not dead. The EMTs have taken him to Coney Island Hospital, Dee's gone with him." Sal's head shot up.  
"Dee's with Brian?"  
"Yes, Sal, Dee's with Q," Murr had reaffirmed. "Joe," Murr had turned then to look into Joe's pale face, his blue eyes blinking rapidly into Murr's brown ones. "Tell Andrew and Pete to send everyone home. Let them know what's happened and Che', let Che' know too, no one else, okay Joe? I'll cal Q's parents. And Joe, if anyone asks just do what you do best and make up some bullshit okay? " Murr watched as Joe hauled himself up from the floor to head over to where a small group of crew members were gathered glancing and whispering in the guy's direction.  
Sal tried to stand too, but his legs felt too wobbly, and he just sank back down to his knees again. Sal just knelt there as his shoulders shook with silent sobs unaware he was uncontrollably muttering to himself.  
"what if Q ends up with brain damage. what if his injuries are so terrible they can't save him, what if he dies on a hospital gurney without any of his family with him."   
"Look at me," Murr demanded his voice firm and clear. Sal looked directly at Murr then, not even realising he was shaking like a leaf.  
"You stop that kinda talk right now Sal, right now! Quinn is NOT gonna die." Sal's eyes shot wide at Murr's commanding tone.  
"Shit Murr, you actually sounded like you'd grown a pair just then," Sal said breathing slowly through his nose and out through his mouth.  
There had been plenty of concerned looks and glances from the crew as the three friends had hurried, cloistered together tightly, away to where Joe had parked his car. Joe had driven, Murr had called Q's parents, and Sal had sat in the back seat, still feeling shaky from his panic attack.

A warm touch to her hand had Cait's eyes flickering open. She groaned as the room wobbled in front of her.   
"Hey, you," Cait's hazel eyes swam as she tried to focus on Dee's face. "Try not to move Cait."  
"Dee?" Her voice came out weak as a wave of nausea speared through her. "Where's Brian Dee?"   
"Don't try to speak Cait, the doctors have put you on some pretty serious painkillers, they told me that you'd likely need to stay in for a few days for observation," Dee said with a tight smile. Cait reached out and grasped Dee's hand in hers squeezing her friends fingers tightly.  
"Don't fob me off with your sweet as pie act Dee. You tell me right now where Brian is, or I swear to God I'm gonna scream this place down." She was almost shouting already as her eyes flashed at Dee with fiery determination. "You said you'd go with him; you said you'd stay with him. Why aren't you with him Dee, Why?" Cait's high pitched voice quivered slightly as she glared at Dee.  
With EMT's either side of her, Cait had been surprised at exactly how many ambulance crews and squad cars were gathered on the Avenue when she'd been carried out of Issac's apartment. The whole area had seemed to be a sea of blue and red flashing lights that made Cait's head throb.  
"It's all go in Bath Beach this morning Ma'am ."One of the EMT's next to Cait had sighed.  
"All this is a touch excisive, isn't it? just for me." Cait had croaked. "Has something else happened?"  
"Apart from the swarm of cops around your attacker over there," the woman had nodded her head over to a group of cops clustered around another ambulance. "Some guy got run down." A jolt had sliced through Cait as the EMT's words had slowly registered with her. The fingers of her free hand had curled a tight grip around the edge of the gurney. Cait couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Her mind had raced with a dozen different ways the conversation with the EMT could end.  
"From what I can gather, ma'am the guy, he's alive in bad shape, but alive. Why? Do you think you might know him?" As she was settled into the back of the ambulance Cait had caught the red of Q's jeep just before the doors of the ambulance had slammed shut   
The ride to the hospital had been a miserable one for Cait. Nobody had known or could tell her anything, and her mind had created awful, more terrible things to fill in the blanks of what she didn't know. Arriving at the hospital, Cait had felt sick to her stomach.   
"You need to sleep Cait," Dee said squeezing her hand back. Cait snatched her hand roughly out of Dee's grasp.  
"Tell me what you know Dee. Don't sugar coat it, tell me what you know."   
"All I know is it's not good. Q is in a critical condition Cait. " Dee whispered. "He's got heavy internal injuries, they've taken him up to surgery."  
"Is he gonna pull through?" Cait's eyes focused on a nurse and porter who were hovering just behind Dee's shoulder.  
"I don't know Cait; they won't tell me anything."  
"We're gonna take you for your CT scan now Miss Cross." The nurse smiled at Cait as she and the porter began to move the gurney along.  
"Well, there not gonna tell me jack shit either are they, Dee?" Cait's face clouded and tightened as she spun around to glare at her friend. Dee knew Cait was fighting to hold back crying. Without thinking, Dee stopped the movement of the gurney and gathered Cait into her arms trying not to hurt her but wanting to keep her close at the same time.  
"I'll see what I can find out Cait, just promise me you're not gonna wander off." Dee looked at Cait with a stern expression. "Don't go chucking your weight about and causing merry hell around A and E right, just coz you're a nurse. I know you Caitlin, and you've always made a rubbish patient." Dee let Cait go then, spying the nurse from the corner of her eye giving her an impatient glare. "Remember, I want to see you here, in the exact same place when I get back. I don't want to come back and find you gone, understand!" She called after Cait's as the nurse and porter wheeled her away.  
Cait rested back against the pillows reassured a little that Dee was here for her.

 

The Accident and Emergency reception with its wide automatic sliding doors seemed to be filled with a hectic swarming mass of patients, their relatives and staff. A draft of cold air hit Dee in the face as the glass doors slide open. She could see ambulances lined up outside. Quickly Dee stepped back pushing her body flush against the wall of the hallway as another gurney was wheeled hurriedly passed her.   
Dee could hear a child screaming from somewhere. A woman was standing by the reception desk short of breath and gasping, and Dee watched as a nurse came up to move her gently into a seat. Another woman her face panic-stricken was carrying a small child slumped in her arms; she pushed herself to the front of the long queue. Dee pulled her eyes from a man towards the back of the area; he looked like he was searching for somewhere to throw up. She didn't want to see that so instead she concentrated her vision on the ceiling.  
Breathing deeply her eyes roamed over the polystyrene squares. The light fittings seemed too bright, and Dee pulled her eyes away from them to concentrate instead on the slate grey flooring. She caught a glimpse of her hands then. Why were they red? She stared at her hands in shock. What with everything else she'd completely forgotten about cutting her fingers. She tentatively examined the cuts through the dried on blood figuring that they weren't that deep, just superficial. Noticing her hands begin to shake a little Dee felt the stuffy air in the corridor with its undertones of bleach start to press in on her.  
"DEE!" Sal's eyes flew wide the shock clear to see in his eyes as he noticed the blood all over her hands. Was it her blood, he thought or Cait's, or could it Q's? The idea that it was someone's else's made him involuntarily recoil at the thought.  
"I..I... stabbed someone," Dee stammered trying her best to keep calm. "I actually stabbed another person. I feel horrible Sal; I can't believe I did that. Shit, Sal, I'm terrified, will I get arrested?"  
"No, Dee, listen to me, you were acting in self-defense right?" She nodded. "They won't arrest you for that." Sal took a deep breath, he needed to ask, he needed to know, he started off cautiously. "Is, is Cait okay?"  
"Yeah, slight concussion and a broken collarbone, she's gone for a CT scan," Dee drew in a long deep breath through her nose. "You want to know about Q don't you?" Sal looked away apologetically."It's okay Sal; I get it, I'd feel the same way your feeling now if it had been Cait run over." Dee took another deep breath."I'm sorry Sal, I don't know anything. All I do know is that he's got multiple internal injuries and once he was stable they took him into surgery."  
"Has anyone said how bad his injuries are Dee? Could he like, you know.....die."  
"Q's not gonna die, Sal." Dee stared straight into Sal's bright glassy green eyes. Sal could feel the pessimism of the situation closing in on him again as he tried to focus on Dee."Hey, look at me Sal, Sal, look at me," he did. "Do you hear me? He's gonna live, okay. This is Q were talking about here; he'll fight this besides he loves his life too much right."   
"He's in surgery." Joe and Murr chorused together joining Dee and Sal. "We ain't family." Joe continued." Therefore, we don't get to know shit, but we can wait in the relatives room until ma and pa Quinn get here."

Joe just couldn't keep still. He'd paced repeatedly up and down the navy blue carpet of the relatives room trying to work off his pent up energy. Joe had managed to sit for only a few minutes on one of the grey waiting chairs that lined up with the window that looked out onto the white walled corridor. Sitting on the edge of his chair, Joe had placed his hands on his knees to stop them bouncing every few seconds. However he'd wound himself up to such a degree, Joe had eventually stormed out of the room. Swinging his body through the door, Joe had announced he was going to call Bessy.   
After coming back into the room, Joe had sat once again on the edge of his chair. The tiresome wait for news seemed to make Joe, even more, fidgety than usual and yet again he was up on his feet pacing the floor. Neither Sal or Murr said anything to him; they'd just let him cope with the situation in his own way. He'd been the one to fetch everyone coffee, and he'd been the one to chase after any member of staff that he'd thought could give at least a clue to what was happening with Q. But unfortunately, all his questions had come to no avail.  
Murr found he couldn't stop looking at the black framed wall clock. His beady brown eye scrutinised the second hand as it had moved around the clocks white face. Dragging his gaze from the clock, Murr had silently vowed to himself that he wouldn't look at it again. He had reached for one of the magazines from a table in the corner of the room and had blindly flicked through the four-week-old issue of Better Homes and Gardens. He'd done the same with an old copy of National Geographic; the pages had quickly become a blur, his mind too distracted to concentrate properly.   
Every time someone walked passed the window down the corridor, head bobbing along, Murr had held his breath in anticipation waiting for the inevitable twist of the door handle, but it didn't come. Then he'd go back to skimming through the glossy magazines plastered with people grinning idiotically stupid bright grins the ceaseless ticking of the clock overly loud as Murr tried not to dwell on the infinite questions whirring around his brain.  
A picture of a beach hung on the wall across from where Sal had sat down. Bright Blue rolling waves crashed onto an idyllic white sandy beach. He'd stared at the imagine for such a long time that Sal had thought that if he closed his eyes, he'd probably still be able to see the image. It almost felt to Sal like the picture was etched onto the very inside of his eyelids. He'd wondered if the picture was hung as some design to calm people, to sooth anyone sitting in the room. It hadn't worked for Sal. He could still feel the tension and panic just below the surface as he'd stared blankly at the picture, his mind empty. He had managed to keep himself under control by subtly doing breathing exercises to help him relax. Every time he'd felt the panic rising in him again he'd breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth feeling his heart gradually regaining back a steady beat.   
The cops had come and spoken to Dee. Meticulously they'd asked her questions and taken down everything that she'd told them. Dee had avoided the guy's stares as she'd recounted grappling with Carly and the stabbing. After the cops had left, Dee had gone to check on Cait. She'd found her back from the CT scan, sound asleep. Dee had left her to sleep and had headed back to the relatives room to sit back down with Sal and the guys.  
"Sal, Sal, what's happened to Brian? Where is he? Where's my boy? Is he okay?" Mary Quinn stood in the doorway of the relatives room her hand instantly grabbed for her husbands. Concern was etched into her features; her eyes darted over each face that stared straight at her. Sal was unsure how to answer her, wishing he knew more. He just turned to gawp at Q's mom.  
"Well, is anyone going to tell me how my son is?" She demanded her words seemed to shake everyone in the room visibly.  
"Mr and Mrs Quinn?" A voice questioned from somewhere in the corridor behind where Q's parents stood. "You're waiting on news about your son, a Mr Brain Micheal Quinn?  
"Yes, that's my son," Mary replied spinning slightly to direct her answer at the nurse now standing at her husband's side. Her grip on her husband's hand tightened as tension rippled through her bracing herself for the worst, but hoping for the best.  
"The doctor said to inform you that your son is out of surgery and is in recovery. They will be transferring him to the ICU for observation shortly, but he's expected to make a full and complete recovery." The relief in the small room was palpable. Everybody seemed to instantly relax as Mary took a deep breath almost crying with joy.  
"Thank you, nurse, that's fantastic news, thank you. How long until he can have visitors?"  
"The doctors say he'll be out for a while due to the anaesthesia, but they should have him in a room within the hour." The nurse said. Q's parents thanked her.  
"The surgeon will be with you shortly; he would like to speak with you both."  
"Thank you." They both said in answer to the nurses reassuring smile. " Thank the Lord he's okay."   
"ICU, isn't that like bad Joe?" Sal whispered out of the side of his mouth. "When do you think they'll let us see him?"  
"Given what he came in with Sal, I suppose the ICU is the best we can hope for; it's probably just a precaution; doctors like to cover their bases Sal especially given what Brian went through today. We can always ask the surgeon when he comes in why they put him in the ICU, okay bro?"  
The surgeon came into the room only a few minutes later. He was a handsome guy mid to late forties with neatly barbered silver hair and a commanding manner. He was dressed in clean theatre greens as he folded his bare hairless arms across his broad chest to scrutinise every single person in the room one after the other. Six pairs of eyes turned to him each waiting with baited breath to what he had to say.  
"Mr and Mrs Quinn I want to reassure you," He began."That putting your son into ICU is just a precautionary measure he's going to be just fine. I should tell you that Brian has lost a kidney and had a partial splenectomy. He's been quite banged up and has sustained a far few minor broken bones, but on the whole, I would say he's been pretty lucky. He's got a good way to go before complete recovery, but the doctors and I are more than confident he's going to pull through." The room was filled with a huge sigh as everyone breathed out with relief at the same time."You're sons quite the fighter Mrs Quinn.I have to say when I heard what had happened and how bad he was when he came in I was not optimistic. He had extensive internal bleeding due to trauma to his spleen, we nearly lost him Mr and Mrs Quinn, but he hung in there." Sal shot Joe a pointed glance out of the corner of his eye. His parents had thanked the surgeon profusely over and over again until he had excused himself and left.   
"See told you, just standard stuff. I said Q would pull through Sal, didn't I? Absolutely nothing to worry about." Joe sprung up then. "Listen fellas in a few weeks this will all be behind us." Neither Murr or Sal were feeling quite as optimistic as Joe that in a few weeks everything would be back to normal.  
Joe slipped out of the room to call Bessy, Andrew, Pete and Che'. Now they knew Q was going to pull through he was going to let Andrew, Pete and Che' know it was okay to fill in the rest of the crew on what had happened to Q.

 

The sling dug uncomfortably into the back of Cait neck. When she'd first tried to lift her legs off the hospital bed, they wouldn't respond, and she'd almost fallen over. Trying again she'd had to grab hold of the small metal table by the bed to steady herself to prevent herself from falling. Wobbling to get her balance Cait's legs had slowly begun to work, the feeling gradually increasing as she'd hobbled through to the Accident and Emergency departments main reception.  
Slipping through the swing doors at the top of the corridor, Cait could see Joe, Sal and Murr waiting outside the doors of ICU. Cait tried to walk as briskly as she could on her trembling legs the soles of her converse squeaking against the corridors highly polish flooring.  
Cait had caught up with Dee in the A and E's main reception. Just coming out of the ladies toilets Dee had told Cait everything the surgeon had told them. She'd refused Cait's plea to go with her to ICU saying she needed some air. Cait had watched Dee; head slumped down hands stuffed in her pockets head in the direction of the A&E's large glass sliding doors that lead outside.   
Cait's steps slowed half way down the corridor as she watched the guys stand up from the grey plastic chairs their faces expectant on seeing the doors push open into the brightly lit passage to reveal Q's parents.  
"Can we go in yet? Can we see him? Have they said anything more?" Nervous, anxious energy was making Sal tap his fingers on the outside of his thighs as he shifted from foot to foot.  
"One at a time," Sal was across the corridor in a shot his hand already reaching to push it open. "Five minutes Sal, he's still very groggy." Sal nodded and had sprung through the door before either Joe or Murr could stop him.  
"Caitlin, or is it Cait? It's so nice to meet you face to face finally. " Mary said as she pulled Cait into a tight, welcoming embrace. Cait could smell something like oranges as Q's mom's hair brushed under her nose. When she released Cait, Mary held her at arm's length her eyes, dimly lit with sadness and concern. "I'm just sorry that it's under such stressful circumstances." The sentiment in her words seemed genuine to Cait. She decided she liked her.   
Cait gratefully sat next to Mary and tried not to huff with impatient as she watched first Joe fill Sal's space in the ICU room, and then Murr repeat the process to fill Joe's space. She picked her fingers against the sling grasping her elbow to stop her fingers fidgeting. Out of the corner of her eye, Cait could see Mary's hands clasped loosely in her lap, her knees pressed tightly together. Finally Murr came out, and Cait felt her heart lurch in her chest.   
Pressing the heel of her hand in her sternum, Cait found her mind flashing back to New Orleans when he'd murmured that he loved her in the quiet stillness of the bedroom after Halloween. She'd never told him she loved him. He could have died, and she'd never said it back.  
Cait pushed herself a little clumsily out of her chair to shuffle her stiff legs through the partially open swing door. She let the breath she'd been holding out trying not to let the nervousness overtake her.  
And there he was. Laying in a bed in the far corner of the room connected to lots of equipment, looking very different from the Q she knew.   
For his mom and dad, Q had tried to be at least semi-conscious. The relief on the guy's faces, in turn, had made Q grateful that he'd got friends that cared about him so much. Although by the time Q's eyes had registered that Joe had been replaced by Murr he was feeling more than a little tired. He frayed sleep most of the five minutes that Murr stood by the bed blocking out his inane chatter about how they'd have to push back the shows recording while Q recovered. He didn't want or need to hear any of that; he just wanted to see Cait.  
He snapped his eyes open over to where he sensed Cait's presents. The grumpiness that had begun to shadow his features had immediately melted away; his lips had slid into a relaxed, almost relieved grin.  
"Hey Cait turns out neither Jesus or God wants me for a sunbeam, after all, they sent me back. Looks like your stuck with me unless the devil comes looking for me instead." The anxiously and uncertainty that had been held tight inside Cait disappeared. Moving on shaky legs to the side of the bed Cait's vision blurred as she let out a rushed breath. Cait could see worry cloud his dark eyes as they travelled over the sling on her left arm. Q reached out a hand out to Cait, and she took it staring at him.  
There is an angry looking gash running along the left side of his jawline, and a lot of bruising at his temple.  
"Cait, baby, I'm ok. I promise. It's ok. I'm gonna have one deucey of a scar though, wanna see?" Q grinned as he teasingly lifted the edge of the covers down his torso. "This one's defiantly gonna leave a mark, not like the one on my head."  
"Oh, so it's Brian-with-a-heck-of-a-impressive-scar now is it?" Cait mocked, and at that moment she understood what a complete idiot she'd been. Cait realised what a big, gaping hole would be left in her life if Q had died. She realised that her stubbornness to admit her feelings was nothing compared to not having Q with her. Since August, this man, with his sometimes sad, sometimes laughing eyes had set up shop in that special space in her heart that Cait hadn't been aware still existed. These feelings she had weren't about needing him to be there for her; it was more about wanting him with her. The very thought of not having him around anymore hurt Cait more deeply than she could have ever imagined. Cait sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed leaning her thigh into the side of Q's leg.  
"Brian," Cait's breath came out on a slight quiver, "I fuckin' love you!" There, it was out in the open. She meant every word. Cait could see his body tense as he lay his head back into the plush pillow and closed his eyes.   
"I know." Q opened his eyes to look at her."Say it again Caitlin." She gazed into his lovely brown eyes, so bright and hopeful, and she understood, without a doubt that Q really did love her. That his whispered words in New Orleans weren't a mistake, they hadn't been said because he thought he should.   
"I love you," Cait said. Q released his own breath, a quick smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Q tugged on Cait's right hand, attempting to try and pull Cait onto the bed with him.   
"Brian, stop it, your hurt ya dope, you don't wanna go and burst your stitches do you?" Cait laughed placing her hand on his chest to press him back down. He tried to struggle briefly but finally gave in to settle back against the pillows again a frown turning down the corners of his mouth.  
"You just wait till I can get outta here Cait." Q moaned grumpily." I've a good mind to discharge myself." He said rolling his head on the pillow.  
"Oh no you don't, you damn well stay put do you here? You're in the best place let the doctors and nurses do their jobs."Q lifted Cait's hand their fingers linked together to his lips placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles.  
"For you Cait, I shall be the model patient, as long," Q murmured. "You come visit me every day." Q stared at their entwined fingers his thumb moved soothingly over the heel of her hand. Tiredness was once again creeping up on him. Q squeezed Cait's hand struggling to keep his eyes open as waves of fatigue washed over him.  
"I'll always be here for you Brian; now you need to sleep." Q rested his head against the pillow reassured that Cait would be there for him when he woke up.

 

Dee stood in front of the waist-high black wrought railings that ran along the front of the Coney Island Hospital. A soft breeze played at the ends of her new loose hair. She curled her fingers around the cold metal railings staring at the view in front of her. The last light of the day was slowly draining away as dusk crept quickly along. Street lamps flickered into life, and bright square spots of light clicked on in the building on the opposite side of the road. Dee watched the cars pass along the street their headlights reflecting in the water that lay over the surface of the road from the earlier downpour. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear wondering to herself if she should go back in yet. Dee decided against it. She gripped tighter to the railings wincing a little when the metal caught the cuts on her fingers and turned her concentration back to the road.  
Sal's eyes scanned the steady flow of people scurrying in and out of the hospital. His stomach tightened as he saw Dee clutching to the railings seemingly staring into space. He strode across the concrete paving and the neatly trimmed bright green grass towards her. Dee instinctively turned seeing Sal coming her way. Dee felt the familiar tingle somewhere deep inside her seeing the intensity in his eyes as he stepped up to her.  
They turned into each other's arms. Sal's body engulfed hers, his bear hug a little tight, but Dee didn't mind as she buried her face into his warm chest. Tears formed behind Dee's tightly closed eyes as, finally, the past few hours events caught up with her. The tears escaped her eyes as Dee tried her best not to sniff into his shirt.  
"Oh, baby," His hands on Dee's back Sal worked them up and down in a soothing manner. "You okay? "  
She nodded against his chest and wiped the corner of her eye with her fingertips. Taking a deep breath, she leant back to meet his eye.   
"I've never been so scared in my entire life Sal. Trust me; I don't make a habit of stabbing random nut jobs."  
"You wanna know what scared is Dee? Scared is thinking your best friend is dead and you're never going to hear or see the stupid fuckin' sonofabitch's face ever again. Scared is thinking what could have happened to you Dee, knowing that if I'd lost you I'd never feel this way about anyone else, ever." his voice trailed off. "Dee, I don't think I can do this anymore." Dee froze with shock.  
"Are we finished?" She mumbled hiding her face into Sal's chest, hiding the tears that were threatening in her eyes again.  
"Dee, please don't cry, you'll only set me off if you do. I don't wanna finish things, Dee. That idea is so far off the mark it's unthinkable to me, but I don't think I can do this long distance crap anymore."  
"What are you saying?" Dee raised her face up to look directly into Sal bright eyes.  
"I don't wanna spend snatched weeks with you here and there Dee, and then have to wait a month maybe more to see you again. I don't wanna just talk to you on Skype at some stupid time 'cause of the time dif. I don't wanna lie awake thinking about you, and wondering what you're doing and if you're safe 'cause it's sending me quietly insane. I want you here, with me. I don't wanna let you go."  
That's when Dee felt a twinge of nervousness twist in her stomach, as her heart hammered loudly in her ears. Her arms closed around Sal, tighter, and he reciprocated as they pressed into each other.   
"I know it's a huge step, and I don't expect an answer right away. You need to speak to your family first, I know that but Dee," Sal cupped her face between the palms of his hands his thumbs wiping the tears away from cheeks."I love you and understand this one thing, I would never ever cheat on you."

 

Gregory's coffee shop on 7th Avenue had gone quite subtle on the Christmas decorations. Cut outs of snowflakes and baubles hung haphazardly from the ceiling fittings. Behind the counter, a cut out of a sledge piled high with presents and trimmed with tinsel was the only other salute the coming season in the entire place.   
Murr's critical eye roamed around the open space of the coffee shop. He noticed there were plenty of spare seats and empty stools in the large window that looked out onto the sidewalk. Murr wriggled nervously in his seat, waiting. He stared at the sledge again to stop himself from staring expectancy at the door of the coffee shop. Murr noticed it was slightly off centre. He pulled his gaze away; if he didn't look at the lopsided decoration, then he knew it wouldn't irritate him.  
When Murr had got the text from Kim that she wanted to meet up, he'd felt a tremor of excitement just from the thought of seeing her again.   
It hadn't even accrued to him that Kim would walk out of his hotel room without a word of goodbye in New Orleans. The disappointment of waking up alone had been tinged with annoyance that she'd just walked out on him. He'd sat there on the bed, the only signs that she'd been with him were traces of the day of the dead makeup on the sheets, his clothes scattered across the hotel rooms floor and the heavy smell of their sex hanging in the humid, stuffy air. He'd opened the French windows wide before heading for a shower letting fresh air into the room. Then with thoughts of Kim playing heavily on his mind, he'd headed for the cruise.  
He'd tried not to call or text Kim, but his resolve had been weak, and he had. Murr had begun to think he'd done something wrong, that he'd upset her in some way, why else would she be staying so silent, he'd mused. Murr had been more than a little irritated at Kim's late night voice message. Annoyed that she'd called in the middle of the night, knowing that he probably wouldn't answer but also feeling pissed off with himself for not waking up in time to take her call.  
And still, thoughts of Kim had played on his mind. He was getting extremely expert at separating his feelings for Kim from the rest of the things happening his life. At work, he'd concentrated on the show and getting the best from it, in The Tenderloins live shows, he'd focused on not only his performance but getting the best out of the other guys too. He'd tried not to make it look like he was distracted at family meet ups, throwing himself wholeheartedly into light sabre fights with his nephews, trying to be his usual self.   
It was at night when he thought about her the most. When he was laying in his bed, alone in the stillness of his apartment the silence closing in on him, that's when he imaged Kim was with him.   
Feeling at a loose end with Q in the hospital and filming of the show on hold Kim's text to ask him if they could meet up had come completely out of the blue. He'd rehearsed the scenario of meeting up with Kim repeatedly in his mind a thousand times. What she'd be wearing, what he'd say to her, where they'd go. Murr imaged taking her some place glitzy to eat, or showing her the sights of Manhattan, or even taking her to a Broadway show. What he hadn't foreseen for their first meet up since New Orleans was this small but cosy coffee shop.  
Murr eyed the cooling coffee he'd bought and placed on the table across from where he sat. His eyes rested on his own half drunk coffee and the two untouched blueberry muffins, one for himself and one for Kim. He imaged touching her long black hair as he kissed her on her arrival, how she'd laugh at something funny he'd said while sipping her coffee and eating the muffin.  
"Hey." Murr's head shot up at the quiet word of greeting. He'd missed her come in; he'd missed watching her walk towards him across the space of the shop and come to the table. "Are those for me?" Kim asked pointing a finger between the coffee and muffin. All he could manage was a quick nod of his head as he watched Kim slide effortlessly into the seat opposite him.  
Kim felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, and the muffin was calling to her. Kim resisted the urge to reach for the muffin and devour it deciding instead to reach for the coffee. She gulped at the cooling liquid quickly trying not to react at the sight of the heart shape floating in frothed up milk on the top. The silence between Murr and Kim hung heavy as Murr watched Kim set the coffee cup down with a rattle onto its saucer. Neither knew quite what to say.  
The job interview had gone as well as could be expected for Kim at Macy's. It was only a temporary job during the Christmas period, but it was a job. They had been happy to fill in the documents for Kim stating she'd got an offer of employment. Everything was set to send them off to the relevant authority to change her status from visitor to working.  
Kim had wondered if working in Macy's Santaland grotto as an elf was a step up from coat check girl or down. Bright colours really weren't her thing, but it was only going to be for a short time. She wasn't thinking too far ahead at the moment. Deciding what to do after Christmas Eve would come later.  
Murr watched Kim's slim black nailed fingers pull small pieces of the muffin off as she ate the muffin with slow, careful movements.  
"I got a job today." Kim finally said. Murr watched the tip of her tongue slipped out between her scarlet lips to scoop in stray crumbs of the muffin from her lips.   
"So, you're staying then? In New York?" Kim nodded. She could see the hope in his eyes and knew he was thinking of a possible continuation of what they'd already started. "So maybe we could go out sometime? " Murr asked flattening his hands down on the table top both index fingers tapping out a nervous beat." We could go for dinner, or to the movies or, or, or see a show. Have you seen Hamilton? Or we could just hang out together, maybe take a walk in the park, or I could show you the sights of Manhattan, or..."  
"Stop!" Murr jumped with shock at the commanding tone of her voice. She placed her cool hands over his to still the moment of his fingers but also just to touch him again. " I'm sorry," Kim apologised seeing the expectant look in his eyes fade a little. "I like you, James, I really do but you and me....it isn't gonna work."  
"But it could, right? We get on, don't we? We have fun?"  
"Yeah, we had fun," Murr searched her face picking up instantly on the past tense. "You know nothing about me, James."   
"I know you like classic rock and nu-metal, and your guilty pleasure is Bastille. I know you can drink a pint of snakebite down in one and if you could, you'd live and die in your goth boots and fishnets. I know you hate broccoli and you're really ticklish especially when you get kissed on the inside top your thigh, and I know that when you kiss you do that thing with your tongue that you do when you suck cock." Kim slid her hands away from his. He wasn't playing fair.   
Kim felt her resolve begin to waver a little but she'd thought long and hard about what the right thing to do was, and she believed cutting all ties with Murr was the way to go.  
"We always end up falling straight into bed when we're together, there's gotta be more to a relationship than just sex James," Murr went to speak, but Kim held her hands up to stop him. "Let me finish, please," Kim sighed avoiding Murr's eye. "I called you to met up today to tell you that whatever we had back in the UK and New Orleans is over." Abruptly Kim stood up and smiled a tight sad smile at him. " I'm sure you'll meet someone who's right for you someday James. But that someone, it's just not me, you deserve better. I just needed to tell you this in person; I'm sorry James, thanks for the coffee. Have a nice life, James." Turning Kim marched with blind determination away from Murr out through the shop, onto the sidewalk and didn't slow down until she was two blocks away.   
Murr's eyes blurred as he stared at the remains of the half eaten muffin and the smear of Kim's lipstick on her coffee cup. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened. He'd thought that he and Kim were going to start something, but instead, he'd found himself dumped from a relationship that hadn't even started properly.   
Leaving his uneaten muffin on the table, Murr wrapped his scarf around his neck and headed for home vowing to himself to never tell anyone what had just happened, not even the guys.


	16. Ticking away the moments.

Aticorn Dawn was dead. Only Nate, Cal and Raye had survived the fall out together. Through his contacts, Russ the band's now ex-manager had wangled Jared a gig with an up and coming band looking to fill a space in their line up on a sixty date American tour as supporting act to another big money group. There was even the possibility of Jarad staying on with them for a scheduled World Tour after the American tour ended.  
Raye's deep-seated suspicion that Russ and Jared had been plotting together in New Orleans was unfortunately realised when the guys had met up to sign some documents for the record company. Jared had told Nate and Cal he'd already got wind of Moose's cease and desist order and had known instantly what that meant for the band's future. Jarad had even admitted that he'd hidden Kim's New Orleans ticket on purpose. Knowing that Brandon was into Fan Li and she him, Jared's reasoning was that he was just looking out for his friend. Jared had thought that Brandon had more chance of a future after the band's new found popularity had crashed and burnt, with Fan Li rather than Kim.  
Brandon had arrived to sign his scrawl of a signature with Fan Li, and had left without speaking to either Nate or Cal and only just managed to give Jared a cursory nod. A month after this meeting Nate and Cal heard on the grapevine that Brandon was busy writing new songs in the hope of launching a solo career. It seemed that Brandon was well in with the record company and of cause Fan Li had plenty of contacts and favours she could call in to give him a helping hand.  
Nate and Cal had got themselves casual work as session musicians through a guy that had been impressed by them at Euphoria's recording studios. Trying anything to make some money they'd even turned to busking, and although there was a definite chill in the air as November had turned into December, they'd kept at it. Neither was going to let a bit of cold stop them and had wrapped up well and had still headed out.  
After a fair few transatlantic phone calls and free advice from Linzie's friend Billy, Nate and Cal had come to an agreement with Moose. They'd agreed to add his given name 'Arnold Carlton' as a writing credit on two tracks he'd co-written with Nate and Brandon one he'd co- wrote with Cal and Brandon. Moose's input had been minimal on these tracks, so much so that the guys hadn't even thought to use his name. Just from something so simple as adding his name as co-writer had secured Moose with a small percentage of the royalties from both the sale of the album and any of these three tracks getting played on the air or used on the TV in the future. Moose had been happy with this outcome, feeling that even though he couldn't play with Aticorn Dawn in the US, he still deserved his dues. He had after all been with the band from the beginning. However, the record company hadn't felt the same. They'd shelved any up and coming promo plans for Aticorn Dawn and had cancelled some others. Their album 'Talisman' never got to see the light of day in physical form. Instead, it was released in digital download format only.  
For Kim, working in Macy's Santaland every day was like entering a real life version of the North Pole only it was situated on the eighth floor of a department store. There were caroling snowmen, reindeer, lots of highly decorated trees and millions upon millions of fairy lights. Every single day Kim changed for work, she was always silently glad that Lucy couldn't see her dressed as an Elf, knowing that Lucy would laugh her socks off if she could just get a glimpse of her dressed in the bright costume. Kim always arrived and left in her usual black garb teamed with either fishnets or ripped tights and of cause her perpetual goth boots. During work hours, however, she could be found wearing red and white striped tights, a bright yellow pinafore over a long sleeved red jumper and ugly green knickerbockers. On her feet, she wore a pair of red converse she'd borrowed from Linzie and on her head was always perched a red and green Christmas hat. Every morning in Macy's staff room Kim would stare into the mirror hardly recognising herself. No makeup, no red lipstick, and no nose stud made Kim think she looked like a child in an adults body.  
Unfortunately, Kim's thinking that working in Macy's made her inconspicuous to everyone as just another employee in a silly costume hadn't worked, she'd been seen.  
Murr had been persuaded by Lori to come to Macy's with his niece Olivia to accompany herself and her two nieces on a trip to Santaland. Murr had decided to totally disregard Joe's words to 'not to shit on his own doorstep.'  
It had started with him apologising to Lori for dumping her by text, they'd gone for a drink, talked and before he'd known what was happening, they were back on as a couple again. Murr liked Lori, but there was no oomph, no excitement. Murr didn't feel the sexual thrill of attraction for Lori like he did for Kim, there was no intense buzz of arousal. Being with Lori was Murr's way of coping, and forgetting Kim. When he'd seen Kim, Murr had felt his pulse race immediately. He'd been standing in the queue next to Lori and the three girls when he'd spotted her. She was playing the part of peppy Elf well directing children in to see Santa himself. Murr's heart had pounded in his chest, but he'd chicken out coming face to face with her. Instead, he'd got Lori to take all three girls to see Santa excusing himself saying he needed to make a mad dash to restrooms. When he'd meet Lori and the girls at the other end, Kim was nowhere in sight, and Murr had then hurried Lori and the girls away from Santaland with the promise of four Fudge Hot chocolates from Starbucks on Macy's third floor.  
Kim had known she needed to find her own place to live two weeks into December. Nate was all cosied up with Raye, while Kim and Cal were still sleeping in the living area of the apartment. It wasn't ideal and although Cal sometimes snored Kim had invested in a pair of ear plugs to block him out.  
She'd woken up at six to get ready for work to find herself alone in the living area of the apartment.  
Mornings had quickly become a crazy time in the apartment; there was always a race to see who could get to the bathroom first. Kim had just been about to fling the covers off and make a dash for it when Cal had walked nonchalantly out from Linzie's bedroom straight to the bathroom beating Kim to it. From that day on Cal never went back to sleeping on the sofa. That's when the awkwardness had settled in the pit of Kim's stomach. Soon Kim had begun to feel like a spare dick on a newly married couple's honeymoon.  
Kim had sworn herself off men. She didn't go out, preferring to put money by every week to try and get enough together to get back her gran's ring. Kim had worked any extra shifts that were going choosing to work rather than socialise with the other Elves that worked in Macy's Santaland. One seasonal worker by the name of Adrian had asked her out on a date twice, and twice she'd declined. He'd tried his luck again with Kim at Santaland staff's Christmas party that Kim had attended. She hadn't really wanted to go and had nursed one drink for over an hour as Adrian had tried every cheesy pickup line in the book. Finally, she'd snapped and had told Adrian that she would never hook up with him, even if he were the last man on earth.  
A couple of days before Christmas Nate and Cal had been alerted by Linzie to the possibility of a two-bed apartment coming available in their apartment block. They'd immediately swooped onto the landlord like a couple of starving vultures before the guy had even got time to advertise the place. Their eagerness and a shared guilty pleasure for Rush had secured them the apartments tenancy. Their new home would be ready to move into in the New Year once the landlord checked their references and the previous tenants had moved out. On the whole, things seemed to be on the up and up for Nate and Cal.  
Kim was happy for them, although she was skillfully hiding the part of her that was insanely jealous. Kim had known she couldn't keep sleeping on Linzie and Raye's sofa for much longer; she needed to get her life back together. Soon the job at Macy's would be over, there had been rumours of maybe some of the seasonal workers staying on to do some temp work in the store through the January Sales, but nothing had been confirmed yet. To Kim, the coming New Year wasn't filling her with optimism.

The police had guarded Carly's room the whole time she was in the hospital. The stab wound to her side wasn't too deep and showed no signs of any lasting damage. After two days Carly had been transferred to the psych ward still with a female officer by her side.  
The cops had wanted to charge her with Kidnapping and Attempted First Degree Murder. But Carly was never charged. Cait with Dee's support had refused to press any charges on Carly. Cait had known people had thought her mad, but she had stuck to her decision. In Cait's mind locking Carly up in a cell wasn't the way to go. She needed counselling and support, not punishment. Cait didn't think prison would help Carly rehabilitate as it had for Sean.  
Then Issac and Ruby had stepped in and had become Carly salvation.  
Issac had arrived back in New York exactly a week after Carly had attacked Cait in his apartment. Viv, Wes and Cait had each noticed the change in Issac. He was looking washed out and tired. His tiredness was more than just the kind that needed a good nights sleep it was more an ever-present tiredness. Dark circles had shadowed his eyes seeming to accentuate his wariness. The usual spark in his eyes had dimmed. Cait had noticed that Issac hadn't had a haircut in a while, typically his hair was neatly trimmed over his ears. But not anymore, his thick straw coloured thatch was sticking out in a messy fashion half way down to his earlobes and over his collar.  
Issac's news had come completely out of the blue for Cait and Wes, but not so for Viv. She'd taken a call from the HR manager of Saint Alphonsus Regional Medical Center Hospital in Boise Idaho about a reference for Issac. He'd called Viv for a quick chat just before he'd caught the plane back to New York. Viv had known that the casual remark about getting back his deposit on the apartment wasn't just ideal chit chat, he was serious. Issac had decided to move back to Weiser.  
Issac's dad had slowly come out of his coma three weeks after his stroke. The whole left side of his body was affected and although his mom was caring for him as best she could his frustration at his condition was taking its toll on both himself and his wife. It seemed that the road to recovery for Issac's dad was going to be long and tricky, he was going to need constant help and guidance.  
Issac's sister had turned up at the hospital to visit their dad and had instantly freaked out. Just one look at her sick father slumped in the hospital bed, in an almost sleep-like state had repulsed her. The whole left side of his face had been lifeless his eye and cheek dropping down almost had the look of melted wax. She'd stayed for the first week, although it was evident she totally didn't want to be there. She'd halfheartedly offered to help once he got out of the hospital but Issac and his mom had both known it was just an empty gesture, she was just saying the words she thought her brother and mom were expecting her to say. Issac's sister had returned to her life of bringing up five fatherless teenagers and watching daytime TV. Apart from the odd phone call, she didn't come to see her dad in the hospital again. That's when Issac had made the decision to move back to Weiser.  
He'd known that it was the right thing to do after he'd witnessed his sister's indifference. What had worried him the most was how Ruby would react to his leaving. Issac had bitten the bullet and told her how he felt about her in a phone call to Ruby the day after he'd arrived in Weiser. Issac had found himself garbling his words, trying to get out what he needed to say before Ruby could interrupt him. Issac had told Ruby that although they'd only been dating for only a short time, he was in love with her. Issac had a feeling right in his very soul that they were right for each other, that they would make each other happy. On the other end of the line, Ruby had gone quiet, and Issac had thought he'd blown it until she'd spoken. Ruby had told Issac she felt the same.  
When he'd dropped the bombshell to Ruby that he intended to move back to Weiser, he'd worried himself into a frenzy at her silence. She'd told Issac that if she just had herself to think about, then she would have had no hesitation at moving out to Idaho with him. But Ruby felt that she couldn't leave Carly, Ruby was fearful over her sister's state of mind and had felt that she would be abandoning her if she left. Then the attack had happened, and Ruby had become even more adamant that she couldn't leave Carly. She was prepared to give up on the chance of a happy content life living in Weiser with Issac for the sake of protecting her sister from herself.  
Issac's first gut reaction at finding out about Carly attacking Cait in his apartment had been one of anger. He couldn't understand how she could have so totally lost touch with reality that she'd thought her plan of action was in anyway going to work. That's when Ruby had told Issac everything. She'd told him all about the growing obsession Carly had nurtured for Cait's boyfriend, how she'd cried rape to get his attention and then her subsequent suicide attempt. And Issac had understood then why Ruby couldn't just walk away from her sister. Something so simple as that could quite easily tip Carly's weak, confused mind over the edge again. Issac had known that Ruby would never be able to live with herself if her sister tried to kill herself again and succeeded, Issac knew Ruby wouldn't be able to cope with her sister's death on her concussion.  
On the flight back to New York Issac had mulled things over and over in his mind trying to find a possible solution. What his mind had eventually settled was an idea that could potentially solve the Carly situation and still keep Ruby in his life.  
Ruby had met Issac off his flight at the airport and not one for holding back he'd put his idea to Ruby before they'd even left the terminal. Issac had begun by saying that Carly needed to distance herself from everything that was too close to Q and IJ, she needed a change of scenery. Carly needed to leave to New York.  
Issac and Ruby talked endlessly about Issac's proposed plan. He was definitely going back to Weiser whether it was on his own or not, he just needed to persuade Ruby it was what he wanted, and he wasn't just saying it to please her. Ruby had thought long and hard and had even spoken to her parents.  
Mr and Mrs. Draper had always found Carly too much of a hand full even as a teenager. She'd run away from home twice, been kicked out of one school and had, had a succession of boyfriends they'd distrusted. It would have been a lie to say that they hadn't felt relieved when Carly had moved out to live with her then boyfriend, even though they didn't like the guy. Their advice to Ruby had been simple and to the point. If moving to Idaho with Issac was what she wanted then she should do it. Regrets about things not done later in life only ate you up from the inside out. Mrs Draper had understood Ruby's fierce loyalty to her sister, her need to look after Carly. Back in the day, Carly had always looked after Ruby when they were kids, but somehow over the past few years their roles had been reversed, and it was Ruby who took care of Carly now.  
Once the decision had been made to move to Weiser things had happened quickly. Issac and Ruby had given notice on their jobs, and with Viv Wes and Cait's limited help had begun packing everything from Issac's apartment into cardboard boxes. They'd left New York two days after Thanksgiving with Issac's Chevrolet packed to almost aver flowing, and Carly wide-eyed and silent sitting squished up in the car surrounded by boxes.  
It had felt weird to Cait knowing that the basement apartment underneath her was empty. She'd still half expected to see Issac come swinging out of the gate on his way to work or see the light glowing through his thin curtains when she got home after a long twelve hour day shift. A week before Christmas Cait had received a card through the post from Issac and Ruby wishing her the Seasons Greetings.  
Issac's dad was finally out of the hospital just in time for Christmas. Issac's new job was going well, and Ruby had just secured a post in the same hospital's maternity unit. Carly was seeing an excellent psychologist who came highly recommended. Carly and Issac's mom had instantly bonded, sharing the role of caring for Issac's dad together. It had taken an enormous weight off Issac's mom's shoulders and had kept Carly occupied.  
Issac's short note on the back of the Christmas card also mentioned that Carly was feeling so much better mentally she was looking into some training courses in the New Year. She didn't know what yet but had the idea of something that would help her get a job working with the elderly. Carly had found she had an affinity with seniors citizens and had felt empathy for the retired generation. This news had made Cait glad she'd taken the route she had with Carly. She'd felt vindicated in her actions even if Brian and Sal had thought both she and Dee were insane to let Carly off with no repercussions. Q especially had thought that Carly had got away Scot free again.  
Q had thought about having Carly charged with defamation of character for the false rape claims, but nothing about what had happened in the summer had been published, and Q had known Carly had needed professional help not a long drawn out pointless court case. He hadn't pressed for a restraining order either; his theory had been that once Carly had got the support, she needed she wouldn't be bothering or pestering him anymore. How wrong he had been. He had tried to change Cait's mind about pressing charges, but his tack of gentle persuasion had proved a futile exercise in how to get Cait riled up. Q really didn't have the energy to counter Cait's justifications that she knew exactly what she was doing and she didn't need either him or Sal telling her what to do.

Q had spent two weeks in the hospital and had spent what he thought was going to be a thoroughly miserable Thanksgiving on the ICU ward. All he had been able to think about from the moment he woke up that morning were his family and the fun he was missing out on being stuck in the stupid hospital. After a mediocre Thanksgiving hospital lunch where Q had pushed the food around his plate with his fork rather than eating, his mind on his mom's cooking. He'd become increasingly pissed off with the worst Thanksgiving of his entire life.  
The guy in the bed across from Q had had his whole family gathered around his bed, the rules of only three patients at a time had been relaxed for the day. Q had buzzed for a nurse and had asked her to pull the curtains around his bed. It wouldn't stop him from hearing them Q had mused but with the curtains drawn he at least didn't have to see them. Q had been just about to plug his headphones in and listen to something, anything that would drown out the jovial voices of the visitors across the room when his curtains had been rudely yanked open. Q had turned to find his mother's stern features chastising him for being unsociable. As she'd swished the curtains, open Q had found his whole family grinning at him. His parents, brothers their spouses and children plus Cait were all gathered around his bed. Cait had brought in a special visitors for Q too, Benjamin Cat. Pet therapy was a well-known aid in helping hospital patients feel better. So Cait had persuaded the senior staff nurse that it would help Q's recovery. Pet and owner had been so pleased to see each Q hadn't wanted to let his beloved cat go when it had come time for everyone to leave. Later after everyone had gone, with a mountain of stashed food in his bedside locker and couple of miniature whisky bottles hidden in his wash bag Q had reflected that Thanksgiving that year hadn't turned out as crappy as he'd thought it would be.  
The last day of November he'd been moved out of ICU onto a regular ward. His final night in ICU had found Q the only patient on the ward. He'd drifted off to sleep his thought had been full of finally getting out of ICU because that meant he was just another step closer to getting home. Being confined to bed and staring at the same four walls Q had slowly felt like he was going insane. Q had woken up when he'd smelt the distinct smell of Cait's perfume close to him. Q had opened his eyes to find Cait's smiling face. She had hushed him with the words that she'd bribed the nurse to give him a bed bath and he should just lie back and let her get her money's worth even with her arm in a sling.  
It hadn't been his first bed bath. During the previous times, he'd had a bed bath Q had all too quickly found out there was, an unexpected consequence to being stuck in bed while a nurse in uniform washed you down. Lying there for nearly two weeks without any chance of any normal sexual release had been frustrating for Q, he'd had to bite down on his lip more than once to will his cock down when a nurse had come to wash him. Cait had known instinctively exactly how he was feeling. Laughing lightly Cait had told him not to move too much, or he'd burst his stitches as she'd moved the covers down his body. He'd taken the hint and had just let Cait get on with her version of a bed bath.  
In the first few days after being discharged from the hospital, Q had found that the slightest activity wiped him out. Much to his annoyance Q had needed the use of a stick to walk. His legs had felt too weak and immobile, but he'd resolutely refused a wheelchair. Q had stubbornly gone home thinking he'd be perfectly fine in his own place with his cats. He'd soon found normal daily activities like washing, walking, cooking and cleaning were impossible, and he'd found climbing up and down the stairs tired him out no end and so he'd taken to going up and down the stairs on his backside.  
Q had abandoned his bed for the sofa after only one night and had found playing video games didn't tire him out as much as trying to do physical things. He sent out for take-out food more often than not, too exhausted to cook. He was supposed to be building his strength up to get back to work, but instead, he'd concentrated more on getting up a level playing Zelda and any other games that grabbed his attention and took his mood.  
Some Tenderloin shows had been canceled, and the show's, filming schedule was pushed back while the guys and the writers worked on challenges that weren't too physical for Q. He was supposed to be getting himself better for a comeback show at the Tenderloin annual Christmas bash, but a week before the show he'd been nowhere near ready.  
That's when Joe, Murr, Sal and Cait had staged an intervention. They'd let themselves into Q's house by Sal's spare key, and all four had been appalled by what they'd found. None of them could quite get their heads around how he'd managed to turn his home into a living trash can so quickly. Cait had left the guys to confront him about it as she'd headed straight upstairs.  
Still, with her arm in the sling Cait had carefully packed him a bag and apart from clothes had added anything she'd thought he'd need for a short stay at her place. From the absence of the bed covers Cait had instantly sussed out he was sleeping on his sofa. At least with him staying at Cait's apartment, Q could sleep in a comfy bed instead of an uncomfortable sofa that was doing nothing to aid his recovery. She'd put this to him when she'd come downstairs with his packed bag.  
Cait had returned to work after only two weeks off. She'd been told that her broken collarbone would take six weeks to heal and had gone back to work on light duties, she couldn't afford just to sit around doing absolutely nothing until after the sling was removed.  
Q had agreed to go home with Cait avoiding her eye when he'd told her he'd stopped answering the door to the nurse that was supposed to check on his wounds. With Q safely in the cab, Cait had left the guys to sort out the mess that was his home.  
The kitchen bin had been overflowing, mainly with empty cat food pouches and the cat's litter tray had needed changing. The smell of cat shit had seemed to linger through every downstairs room. His living room had been littered with so many empty pizza boxes it had been hard actually to see the flooring underneath. Joe with BenjaminCat cradled in his arms and Murr holding uncomfortable onto BrooklynCat and ChessieCat had deposited them with Q's neighbour who was more than happy to watch the cats for a while. On their return they'd found Sal, dressed head to foot in an all in one white protective suit. He had looked like he was preparing to enter a biohazard area rather than his friends living room. Sal had carefully flipped the suit's hood up so his head was protected the tight elastic framing his face. Pulling rubber gloves on Sal had proclaimed that he wasn't taking any chances. He'd already spied mould bloom in one of the discarded pizza boxes. Joe and Murr had just watched as Sal had settled a dust mask over his mouth and nose. Sal had headed into Q's living room armed with antibacterial spray in one rubber-gloved hand. Murr and Joe had both known by Sal's garb that he was intent on cleaning Q's home properly. Instead of complaining that he looked like a complete idiot they'd just accepted it as Sal's thing, and all three had got stuck into gaining some semblance of order back in Q's home.  
Q had been greeted with a round of applause by the entire IJ crew on his first full day back on the show. The time he'd spent at Cait's had helped him regain some strength to face a day at work. Initially overwhelmed by the crew's obvious pleasure to see him Q had soon warmed to it announcing to all and sundry that they were all quite welcome to view his scar. Most people had passed, muttering under their breaths that Q was well and truly back. Some had taken him up the offer of seeing his scar although that was down to morbid fascination than anything else.  
The applause for Q at the Tenderloins Christmas Extravaganza from the fans had been deafening but appreciated by Q and the guys. He'd spent the entire set on a stool, but that hadn't detracted from his performance, it had just made Q more determined than ever to get his life back to how it had been before the accident.  
His parents had been adamant that he wasn't to drive over to spend the Christmas period with them instead they'd driven over to collect him. Before he'd headed off with them though, they'd all descended on Cait's apartment. Knowing that Cait was going to work the Christmas period they had arranged what they called a 'Cait Christmas' four days before the 25th. Q's parents, his brother's families, and even Viv and Wes had crowded into Cait's place. They'd enjoyed a huge feast of Christmas food cooked by Q's mom and sister-in-laws before he'd left New York with his mother and father. Q and Cait wouldn't be together again until New Year's Eve, and by then Cait would be sling free.  
Q had known he and Cait had slipped into a comfortable, uncomplicated relationship over the weeks since the accident but over the Christmas break, he soon had come to realise something was missing. He didn't know what but after facing death straight in the face he'd begun to question his life choices and what the future held for him and Cait. His mom was already planning an extended family get together with Cait included and he didn't know why but it didn't sit easily with him. Q had been able to handle things in his head when it had just been the two of them but with his family involved, especially his mom and he could already see where her mind was going. Her innocent remark that he and Cait made a lovely couple had spun in his head until he couldn't think straight anymore. Confused he didn't know if something long lasting with Cait was what he wanted, he loved her but knew that marriage was not for him. Cait had never spoken about what she wanted for the future, did she want marriage? The very idea of marriage scared the living shit out of him so much he knew he'd rather end things with Cait than have to see the disappointment in her eyes at his failure to commit. Q had decided he and Cait needed to talk, as soon as he was back home Q had vowed to himself that he'd broach the subject. If it meant they split up then so be it, he truly loved Cait but knew if marriage was what she wanted he could never give it. It would break his heart to lose Cait but he'd had his heart broken once before and survived that hadn't he? If he could pull himself back from the brink of the death after his accident then he could cope with a life without Cait.  
Finally free of the sling Christmas Day in the Trauma unit had been a jolly but surreal experience for Cait. She'd worked at Christmas time before and knew what to expect.  
Bizarrely wearing a pair of reindeer diddly boppers on her head whilst assisting Viv as she'd done chest compression on a patient her Santa hat still firmly on her head wasn't the oddest thing on the trauma unit that Christmas shift. That had been Wes dressed as Santa. His deep baritone 'ho ho ho's' had echoed through the department as he'd handed out presents to patients. Then he'd sat smack bang in the middle of the unit and in his best Santa voice had declared that each member of staff had to sit on his knee and tell him what they wanted for Christmas before they were allowed a present. Everybody had played along even Cait who had told 'Santa' that she'd like anything that was an original Harley Quinn prop that Margot Robbie had used in the movie thank you very much.  
Even the food wasn't too bad. Someone upstairs had decided to make an effort, and so the canteen had sent down some lukewarm turkey slices, very dry potatoes and over cooked sprouts, Cait loathed sprouts even when they were cooked properly. The trauma units Christmas fund had, had a last minute boost only two days before when Santa himself had come in after a child in the local shopping centre had kicked him in the nuts and his not so festive parts had swollen. The extra in the kitty had helped to pay for more chips and another bottle of bucks fizz for their little end of shift party.  
The intensity of the day had unhappily brought out the evil in some and the trauma unit had treated some domestic abuse victims as well as the Christmas overdose victims. It hadn't been all doom and gloom though. The usual coughs, colds, broken ankles and injured hands had been accompanied by a far few eye injuries from fallen Christmas trees, foot injuries from stepping on Christmas tree decoration and a four-year-old who had been brought in by his mom after she'd found tinsel stuck around his mouth. She had feared he'd swallowed some decorations from their tree. Thankfully though there had only been a few outbreaks of norovirus before Christmas and none during, but the whole staff knew that could change. \The expected spike in cases due to peak after the Christmas period.  
Cait had never longed for a fairytale romance portrayed in the movies. She knew Q wasn't that type of person and neither was she. With the New Year, only a week away Cait found her thoughts turning increasingly to the future and what it held for Q and herself. Cait was prepared to admit to herself she needed him and she hoped he needed her just as much. They'd never talked about a future together but Cait knew that she could count on Q no matter what. Cait had decided that she and Q were just fine. Why go and rock the boat she'd thought. Cait knew she'd only end up kicking herself if she pushed things in the wrong direction and ended up ruining everything between them. Their relationship was just fine as it was.

Seven weeks. Two words, one small sentence easily said in a matter of seconds. But trying to live those seven weeks when an ocean separated you from the one person you desperately wanted to be with and those seven weeks seemed to last an eternity.  
Dee's first stop on returning to the UK was Emma's. Poor Valentino had been pacing around on constant high alert. The triplets were home. Aaron was so placid and cute he was the calmest, quietest of the three. Jesse was a little monkey always awake and alert he already had all the hallmarks of a right little charmer, already knowing the game and that if he played up, he'd get attention. Michaela had a split personality when she was happy, she was really happy, but when Michaela was grumpy, she had a high pitched squeal that had the same effect on Emma's nerves as hearing fingernails scraped down a blackboard. Each small murmur, sniffle or cry from the babies had Valentino searching out either Sam or Emma a confused look in his doggie eyes.  
Orianna was the name of the second girl that Emma and Dee interviewed for the position of Au-pair. She was twenty-five, Italian, spoke good English and had done volunteer work in an orphanage in Kenya before working as a children's entertainer. She and Emma had instantly clicked when Orianna had said she liked playing the piano and dog walking. After a quick but heated discussion with Dee in the hall, Emma had agreed with Dee that Orianna was perfect. She'd moved into Emma and Sam's house the week after the interview, the same day Dee had headed back home.  
To Dee though her house didn't feel like her home anymore. None of her stolen property had turned up trying to be sold on by dodgy shifty sorts to antique dealers or the like. Dee had cleared what she needed out of the house and settled herself on Cait's barge. She had found it weird at first, knowing that she was on the water, with sleeping being the most difficult part. Trying to shut her brain off from telling her that she was so close to water had been hard, Dee had a fear of drowning and had even contemplated sleeping in a life jacket. She knew it was stupid and irrational, but she couldn't help it.  
She spent a long time at the local DIY store picking paint, wallpaper and everything else she needed to redecorate the house and had then thrown herself into the job, with a little help when they could spare the time from Lorraine and Lee. She'd thought the decorating would distraction her mind. Foolishly she'd thought that busying herself sanding the woodwork down before painting and matching the pattern on the wallpaper she'd hung would help her not think about Sal and a possible move to New York. It hadn't worked. Even though Dee had tired herself out every day on renovating the house, Sal was never far from her thoughts. Dee had known that what she was contemplating was a huge risk. Imagining what Helen's response would be to her plans had been easy. 'How can you possibly even think of such a thing Dee, leaving the girls to gallivant off across the Atlantic to be with someone you've only been with for a couple of months. Mark my words Dee it will all end in tears.' Life was full of risks though, from the mundane to the life changing and Dee had known that she needed to talk to the girls because as much as she loved Sal if the girls were dead set against it, Dee would give him up for them. Even just the thought about the possibility of that would bring Dee close to tears every time.  
The decorating of the house had been finished just seventeen days before Christmas. That had left Dee just over two weeks to shop for Christmas presents, get a tree, decorate that and the house.  
It had been five days before Christmas Day when the florist had first knocked on Dee's door. She was presented with an arrangement in the shape of a Christmas tree made from fresh green leaves of the season, red roses, and festive ornaments. The day after he was back again this time with an arrangement of peppermint, red and white carnations accented with candy canes and the tips of pine, cedar, and fir in a Peppermint Christmas vase.The florist delivered to Dee for the next three days right up to Christmas Eve. Every vase she owned had been rammed with Christmas themed flowers, foliage, berries and cones. Dee loved it all and told Sal so in a midnight Skype call on Christmas Eve.  
Sal knew beyond any reasonable doubt that this whole long distance relationship malarkey thing sucked. He'd been glad of modern technology, but it didn't help him when he was on his own. He'd focused all of his energies into the show and performing either on his own or with the guys. This tactic had kept his mind away from the obvious insecurities whizzing through his brain, and he'd hang out with family and friends anything to centre his thoughts away from Dee and what the new year would bring. They never went anywhere near the subject when they spoke on Skype. They'd agreed that New Year was their deadline, either way by Jan 1st Sal would know if she was prepared to take the risk and move to the States.  
Sal had always been a big fan of Christmas. Christmas trees, Christmas cards, wrapping gifts, decking halls, spiking eggnog, and all that holly jolly shit were part and parcel of his mania in mid-December. Thanksgiving normally was his starting point to get into the Christmas spirit but this year it had fallen flat. He'd spent the time with his extended family his mind switching between Dee and wondering how she was spending the day to Q and how his recovery would effect IJ and their live shows. His family had noticed and just put it down to Q 's accident playing on his mind. Nobody thought to mention or even try and bring up the subject of his relationship with Dee.  
Christmas Day had found Sal a little less merry and a lot more ho ho hum. Sal had been jarred awake early with a call from his sisters urging him to get to his mom's place as soon as possible. They were waiting on Sal before letting the children open their presents, his mom and sisters had already been holding them off for an hour, and they'd told him if he didn't get there soon, the house might not be standing when he did. Begrudgingly, Sal had thrown on some clothes and driven over. His mother had offered up fresh coffee and pastry, but Sal had passed and had headed straight for the spiked eggnog. The children had attacked their presents; paper and ribbon flying about while their delighted voices had filled the air. Sal, with the other grown-ups, had waited for the children's frenzied present unwrapping to calm down before they'd unwrapped their presents. All too quickly, the morning had passed. By three, the house had been full of loud conversations and laughter mingled with the delicious aroma of roast beef from the kitchen. That had been when Sal had started in earnest with his version of festive cheer. He'd found an old coffee mug in the back of his mom's cupboard with an awful snowman motif plastered all around the thing. His fingers had stayed resolutely hooked in the handle of the mug for the rest of the afternoon and evening. The contents had started off as just a mixture of eggnog and rum, but it had quickly turned to complete devotion to the Captain. The drunker Sal had got, the more he couldn't understand why his family was acting so normal like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Didn't they know the turmoil that was running through him right at that moment? Didn't they care? Didn't they realise how important Dee was him? Sal was not feeling in a festive mood at all.  
As Christmas Day had come to a close Sal had donned one of the kids discarded Santa hats cracked the seal on a new bottle and had toddled out into his mom's hall toasting his favourite pirate of the season on the way. Santa hat flopping to one side over his face Sal had pressed his heated face on the glass of the front door; the glass had seemed to cool the warm feeling of the rum coursing through his veins.  
The ache of longing to be with Dee seemed to echo through the very marrow of Sal's bones. Every spare moment he found his mind would be rehearsing something new or funny to tell her during their next Skype call. And as the allotted time for her return drew nearer, time seemed to slow to a cruel leisurely pace. Seconds inched into minutes and the minutes crawled into hours. Sal knew that this final week before Dee came back to him would feel more like a month. Sal had never known that missing someone this much could take over every fibre of his being; it was something he'd been totally unprepared for.

The only light in the pitch black living room had been from the hoovering picture of the TV in the corner of the room and the fairy lights that were twinkling on the six foot Christmas tree standing proudly in the window. Dee had sat in the corner of the sofa her legs stretched out with the heels of her feet resting on the edge of the coffee table. Kristen and Kerry had been sprawled out on the sofa next to her in a jumble of arms and legs. Kerry was asleep squished up at the end of the sofa her head resting on a cushion plumped up against Kristen. Her twin had lain with her head nuzzled into a cushion on Dee's lap. Twisting Kristen's silky blonde hair around her fingers, Dee had found herself absently repeating the soothing motion as she'd tried to concentrate on the action on the TV screen. She'd sneaked a quick sideways look to where Hannah and Tom sat together on the smaller sofa that faced the TV head on. The flickering images on the TVs screen were reflected on their faces and into their eyes as they'd watched Peter Capaldi's last episode as Doctor Who.  
Dee had rolled her stiff feeling shoulders and let the happiness at having the girls home if only for a brief time soak right into her bones. She had closed her eyes to savour the moment; this was how things were supposed to be she'd thought. Dee had let the shadow of a smile mask the sadness she felt, but she'd felt the tightness growing in her chest and had anxiously darted her eyes to her right, to settle on Hannah and Tom again. Dee's eyes had become glazed with a layer of tears. As she'd blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and rolled silently down her cheeks. She'd bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth. For the first time in what seemed like forever to Dee, but was just a few weeks both her body and mind had felt relaxed. Her decision had been made; there was no going back.


	17. Got a feeling....

Sliding herself smoothly across the back seat of the cab, Dee once again cursed the lousy English weather. A thick fog had enveloped the whole of the south east of England for three days straight in the lead-up to the New Year. When she'd arrived at Heathrow, fingers crossed that her flight to New York would not be affected by the dense fog, Dee had been bitterly disappointed. At least her flight hadn't been completely cancelled like some. Instead, it had been re-scheduled. Dee had felt that twelve hours was a heck of a long time to hang around an airport with nothing to do but wait. By the time Dee had got onto another flight she knew she was already half a day behind where she wanted to be. The original flight would have seen her in New York with time to spare; Dee knew that now she'd be pushing it to even get to Sal before the end of the year.  
"Can you maybe drive us as quickly as legally possible please?" Dee asked the Uber driver as he pulled out of the Airport.  
"I'll try my best lady; you gotta be some place for New Year?"  
"I'm meeting up with someone I've not seen since November." The Uber driver made no comment, but Dee felt the car gain a little more speed as the driver pulled into traffic. Dee didn't feel in the mood to share snippets of her personal life with a stranger and was glad the Uber driver just drove leaving her with her thoughts.  
The day after Boxing Day had seen Tom, Hannah and Kerry head back to Lincoln. Dee's suspicious that Kerry and Kane's relationship was more than just friends had been confirmed by Hannah. When Dee had mentioned just in passing Kain's name, she'd seen the instant blush creep into her daughter's cheeks. Dee knew how sensitive Kerry could be and had discretely asked her about Kane without making a big deal about it.  
Kerry had planned on spending her new year at the Dog and Bone pub with Kane and his family while Hannah and Tom had planned to spend the new year quietly just the two of them.  
Kristen had left for Birmingham the day after Boxing Day too, she and Sophie were intent on having a New Years party. Dee had told Kristen not to drink too many jager bombs or else she'd end up seeing the New Year in with her head down the toilet.  
After the girls had left the house had reverted to its eerie unhomely stillness, the joyful celebrations of Christmas already fading to memory as Dee had taken down the tree and decorations boxing everything up for another year in storage. The question had been would she be here unpacking them again in another twelve months? Dee and the girls had talked. Although all three had been apprehensive, they'd each supported Dee, telling her they would always be there for her. It had felt weird to Dee; she was the parent, she was supposed to be the one there for them not the other way around, either way, though Dee had been comforted by their words.  
Dee took her glasses off to hold them in her lap and stared out of the car window just gazing at the midnight blue velvet sky covered in thousands of millions of bright specks. She should have landed at lunch time, and the plan had been a dinner reservation at some cosy, discreet restaurant of Sal's choice before toasting in the New Year with fireworks, fizz and Sal's close family.  
The flickering amber glow of street, building and car lights whizzed passed blurring in Dee's vision. Maybe her being late wasn't such a bad thing after all she'd mused. It was a hell of a long time since she'd been introduced to someone's parents and family and the whole idea had terrified Dee. As soon as Sal had mentioned the idea, she'd felt the swirl of sickening fear grip hold of her stomach. There was no getting out of it though; she'd known she would just have to bite the bullet eventually and meet them. Even so, the thought that they'd dislike her had been a constant niggle in the back of her mind. It was true that after a little hiccup Sal and the girls had warmed to each other, but Dee was beside herself with worry that the process wouldn't be quite the same the other way around.  
With Dee's flight delayed and her arrival time changed, Sal's plans had been adjusted. The dinner reservation had been cancelled, and Sal had repeatedly apologised to his dad and step-mom for the fact he wasn't going to spend New Year with them. In the whole scheme of things though being with Dee had outweighed watching his immediate family drink themselves into oblivion, while they loudly announced to anyone that would listen what this year's New Years resolution was going to be.  
Dee felt the motion of the car lulling her, and she shut her eyes. She tried to fight against her tiredness, but it was a battle she had no way of winning. Dee snuggled further back into the leather seat and drifted off into a light sleep, to weary to fight against it anymore. 

 

Kim's eyes darted away from the bar to glare at Cal. Another swift nudge into her right breast from Cal's elbow wasn't helping with Kim's mood. Then he did it again. She wanted to get his attention so she could have a rant at him hoping that cursing out Cal would help the despondent mood she could feel herself slipping into. Cal's face or more to the point his mouth was at that moment locked onto Linzie's. Enthusiastic moans and slurping noises came from the pair, and Kim cringed as she balled her left hand into a tight fist in her lap. Turning to her left she tried to duck her head around Raye to get Nate's attention, but she had no luck with him either. Rather than sucking each other's faces off like Cal and Linzie, Nate and Raye were taking it in turns to peck sweet little kisses, all over each other's faces.  
Kim was sick and tired of all the lovey-dovey lip smacking snogging that was going on not only at that moment but every waking hour back at the apartment. Kim had gritted her teeth all through Christmas Day. She'd been glad of the distraction of the pub where Linzie had coaxed Cal and Nate to accompany her in a few Christmas songs until the whole bar area had been singing along to their rendition of 'A Fairytale of New York'. However back at the apartment after the five of them had devoured their way through the biggest ham joint Kim had even seen, the two couples had soon reverted to snogging the living daylights out of each other again.  
Kim had been deeply unimpressed with the joint present from Cal and Nate. An airbed was the last thing she would have put on her Christmas list. It felt to Kim like they were subtly trying to tell her that 'Hey, best make the most of kipping in Raye and Linzie's lounge 'cause you ain't never gonna afford a place of your own'. She'd hated the thing from the moment she'd unwrapped it. Kim hadn't even wanted to sleep on it. Unfortunately, Cal and Nate had taken it in turns to pump the thing up admiring their handiwork with satisfaction when they'd finished. Kim had gingerly laid down on it after the others had gone to bed and had instantly confirmed her earlier thoughts, she didn't just hate it, she detested the thing with a passion.  
It had taken Kim forever to try to get to sleep. She'd just been on the verge of finally drifting off when it had started. Quietly at first but soon growing in momentum the unmistakable noises of sex had come from both Raye and Linzie's rooms. It had rapidly become a regular thing since Cal and Linzie had got together. Nearly every night at least one of the couples were at it, and they went at it like rabbits. Kim was glad she'd got the ear plugs, they drowned out most of the sounds, and so as per usually she'd stuffed them in her ears and had tried to get to sleep.  
Kim had woken up on the floor, the airbed as flat as a pancake a little after two o'clock in the morning. She'd reconvened to the sofa chucking the airless airbed into the kitchen area with disgust.  
Kim had just about had enough. She necked her drink, slammed the glass down onto the table and hitched herself further forward ready to push herself up from between Cal and Raye.  
"Right then, are we off or what?"  
"Off where?" Questioned Nate looking around Raye at Kim as he reached for his drink.  
"Come on guys," She said checking her watch. "If we don't leave now the next train won't get us there in time." She caught Nate's eyes flash at Cal before he ducked them down to look at his feet.  
" Cal and I, and the girls. We all agree we're gonna stay here Kim."  
"I fuckin' knew it! I damn well knew you'd bail on me!" She stood up to shuffle around to the other side of the small bar table to glare directly at the four faces staring back at her."If you think I'm gonna spend my first New Year in New York in the pub instead of at Time Square, then your can think again."  
"Time Squares gonna be rammed tonight," said Nate draping his arm loosely around Raye's shoulders to pull her closer into him. "You won't see anything; most people start turning up at three in the afternoon to get a good spot. Now sit down, and I'll get another round in. When it gets closer to midnight they'll put it on over there," Nate waved a finger in the direction of the stage at the back of the pub where a large screen had been rigged up." See, you won't miss the countdown Kim promise, plus the fact it's warm in here, and you aren't gonna get squished by the crowds. To me, staying here is a no- brainer."  
"Well, to me not going to Time Square is a no-brainer, Nate." Kim countered back reaching for her bag. "I'll just go on my own then. I'm not bothered about how close I get I just want to experience it." Kim said jutting her chin out determinedly as she took her metro card from her purse.  
"Don't be stupid Kim just sit back down 'cause Cal's gonna get a round of shots in aren't you mate?"  
"Yeah sure, no problem. What's everyone having?" Cal, although taken aback at first by Nate's words, recovered quickly and was rubbing his hand's expectancy together as he looked around their small group. Kim tossed her bag into her vacated space on the soft seating between Cal and Nate.  
"Not for me thanks, Cal. I told you I'm not gonna bring in the New Year watching it on a big screen when it's happening only a thirty minute subway ride away. I want to be there. I've got my phone," Kim said tapping then zipping closed the left pocket on the leather jacket she wore." You'll most probably be back before me so leave me a key in the usual place; I'm not taking my bag, too many light fingers about tonight." Kim slipped her metro card into her other pocket zipping it securely up as well. "See you later guys and happy new year." Smiling Kim turned away from Cal and Nate, to weave her way through the crowded pub toward the exit. 

It was nearly eleven as Sal took a look around his living room, pausing his eyes rested on the champagne bottle chilling in the ice bucket. Everything was in place.  
His living room had a cosy, comforting feeling a small lamp cast a warm illuminating glow across the room's flooring. Sal was wearing black jeans and a dark blue round necked pullover. He kept checking himself in the hall mirror, picking imaginary pieces of lint from his pullover, checking his hair and examining the line of his beard. Sal knew Dee was due any minute.  
Jumping at the light knock at his door, Sal turned too quickly nearly stumbling over his own feet in his haste to unlock the door. His fingers fumbled with the chain until it finally slipped out of the catch. Sal quickly flung his front door wide open.  
Dee stood there on Sal's front porch step, case by her feet her breath fogging in the cold night air. Sal was reminded instantly of the first time he'd seen her almost a year before. Dee's hair was down framing her face and flowing over shoulders. She had on the same cream hip length coat and purple scarf he remembered from January. She wasn't wearing fur trimmed black boots or jeans this time though. Sal's eyes travelled over what he could see of the knee length skirt of the dress she wore, his gaze continuing down to where her stockinged feet were encased in a pair of mid-heeled black shoes. He instantly felt underdressed.  
"Are you gonna invite me, Sal? It's freezin' out here." Dee smiled a nervous tremor to her voice. Sal snapped himself back to reality; his mind had wandered back to their first meeting and the changes that had happened in his life since. Sal stepped aside to let Dee in. He took her coat and hung it up on a coat hook with her scarf. Dee took her shoes off and placed them next to her case in the hall. Sal had already turned on the TV to a New Year's Eve special Dee could hear it as she followed him through into his living room.  
The cautious atmosphere Dee had felt as she'd entered the house continued as her eyes searched around the room. She'd half expected Sal to attack her as soon as she'd come through the door, but he hadn't. Instead, he'd been polite and reserved almost like he was holding himself back.  
"How was the flight?" Sal asked trying to keep his emotions in check. His fingers itched to tuck Dee's hair behind her ears, to once again feel the soft strands running through his fingers. He imagined gliding his lips across the soft, smooth skin of her throat his fingers moving to caress Dee's face as he leant to kiss her.  
Right at that moment all Dee wanted to do was kiss him, but anxiousness rippled through her stomach tying it in knots as she held herself back. Dee kept Sal's gaze feeling her heart thundering in her chest.  
With a smooth move Sal slipped his hands around Dee's waist, the warmth of his contact sank through the material of her dress so she could almost feel his touch on her skin.  
"Sod the bleedin' flight Sal, just kiss me already!" Dee whispered.  
An impish grin touched Sal's lips, as he closed the small gap between them. His hands around her waist relaxed, as Sal brushed his lips lightly against hers. Dee involuntarily let out a quiet moan and her hips, seemingly of their own accord, rocked against his body. Sal's right hand slipped half way up her back pressing her firmly against his chest. The other he drifted from her waist to encircle her neck, restricting her movement. Dee tried to move further into Sal to give her mouth to him, but his hold of her body was complete, she could not move from his embrace. Sal could only take his teasing of Dee's lips for so long though before he claimed her parted lips.  
As he took her mouth, Dee felt her body crumble at the feeling of his lips once again on hers. Dee's knees began to tremble, and she struggled to feel as much of Sal's body as possible. Her hands dove for Sal's belt. Releasing his hands from Dee, Sal snatched up both her wrists into his hands. He took a step backwards, and Dee looked at him confused, as he held her at arm's length, holding her there by her wrists. He replayed the impish grin from earlier.  
"Not yet," he said with a wink. Although feeling somewhat deflated, Dee soon flashed Sal a dazzling smile. She'd waited seven long weeks for this moment; Dee knew she could wait just a little longer.  
"Champagne? You've really gone all out haven't you?" Dee said glancing over at the bucket while she regained her composure.  
"Yeah, it's to make up for having to cancel the restaurant, although I do have dessert for later."  
"Dessert? What kinda dessert?"  
"Uh-uh, can't tell you that it's for later, my lips are sealed." Sal left Dee for a moment then as he went into his dining room. Digging around in a drawer, Sal pulled out a matchbook and a couple of candles. Then Sal took down from a shelf two antique candlestick holders that had been an impulse bargain Internet buy and brought them through into the living room. Sal placed them on the coffee table before he lit them. Then he turned the lamp off to let them shine. Dee smiled, appreciating the effect on the room as the candle light flickered dancing shadows across the walls.  
Sal sat down on the throw draped over his sofa to cuddle up next to Dee as together they watched the special on TV, waiting for the countdown to begin. Sal could smell the delicate scent of her hair. That undefinable smell that was just Dee he turned and gently kissed her neck, inhaling her scent as he moved up to her cheek, finally sneaking a kiss upon her soft lips.  
"Don't you wanna know?"  
"Nope. We agreed New Year; it's not New Year yet."  
"Not even a clue? " Sal shook his head; he was trying his utmost best to look at the positives. She was after all here; she wouldn't fly thousands of miles just to dump him, would she? He'd been willing himself not to dwell on any negative thoughts for days but once these ideas took hold if him Sal's paranoia had soon set in, eating away at his confidence.  
Sighing together, they both turned back to the show. Dee snuggled a little closer to Sal, rubbing her head against his shoulder. An entertainer came on; as they both watched the screen with half open eyes. They felt each other's warm bodies against the others; their hearts seemed to beat out a synchronised beat together. The announcer showed several of the celebrations and fireworks shows from other time zones that had already passed the midnight mark.  
Sal shuffled to the edge of the sofa and reached over to the bucket, pulling the champagne bottle out of the ice he peeled the label off and popped the cork with the aid of a nearby towel. The champagne fizzed slightly, and then he poured a little into two glasses, which he'd placed ready by the ice bucket. Sal handed one over to Dee.  
"You know champagne goes straight to my head, don't you? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Dee smiled the light of the candles flames reflecting in her dark brown eyes.  
"Of cause not, how could you think such a thing of me!" Sal clasped his left hand across his chest a mock shock expression on his face until a mischievous smile crinkled the corners of his eyes."It's to toast the New Year Dee; anyways I don't think I need to get you drunk to have my wicked way with you Dee, do I?" Dee smirked as she took a sip of the champagne, watching Sal as she felt the bubbles tickling her nose, the smooth liquid slipped quickly down her throat. Sal sat back down on the couch next to Dee. He set first his glass down, then did the same with Dee's. Smiling at her, Sal brushed her hair away from her face to tuck it behind her ear just like he'd thought about and kissed her softly.

Despite it being New Year's Eve there were surprisingly few people taking the subway. Most people it seemed had made plans to spend the night at home with their friends and families or found other means of transport. Kim stepped onto the freezing platform from the warmth of the subway cart and shivered. Slipping her metro card into her pocket, Kim walked along checking her phone to see some 'Happy New Year' texts from friends including Lucy from the UK.  
The heels of the black stiletto biker ankle boots echoed around the platform as Kim walked. She'd been persuaded by Linzie and Raye to ditch the goth boots, just for one night at least. She'd agreed but had secretly known already that the dress she'd chosen to wear didn't suit goth boots and she wasn't going to wear them anyway.  
Weirdly Kim had felt warmer coming out onto the sidewalk than she had on the subway platform. There were hoards of people heading in the same way as Kim. So with a happy buzz, Kim joined the crowds. Her body felt warm from all the people around her. Kim was soon swallowed up into the surging crowds that were moving towards Time Square waiting for the new year.  
"Fifteen minutes!" The crowd swept Kim along pushing her into the people around her. Kim managed to advance herself further forward until she couldn't move forward anymore. Bright neon lighting lit the whole area as Kim, and the entire crowd around her waited for midnight.  
"We're five minutes away." The announcer screamed as the whole crowd cheered and whooped Kim included.

Murr uncoiled his scarf to let it hang either side of his neck. Remembering back Murr couldn't quite pinpoint the moment he'd volunteered to bring his nephews to Time Square to see the new year in. Murr suspected he'd been plied with enough alcohol to sink a battleship because he'd agreed to have them sleep over as well. Usually, it wouldn't have bothered him but Lori was out of town visiting her parents over New Year, and Murr was expecting her to call him within the first few minutes of the new year. Murr hadn't told her he was bringing the boys to Time Square and hoped she wasn't going to get all smoochy when she called. There was absolutely no way he was going to be all smoochy back right in front of the three gawping faces of his nephews.  
Murr fixed his hat tighter on his head and instructed his nephews to keep close as they were drawn into the sea of people the claustrophobic crowd pushing them along. Looking around Murr caught a flick of raven black hair out of the corner of his eye followed by a glimpse of scarlet lipstick before the vision just a little ahead of him in the crowd swished her head back to watch where she was going. Goosebumps started prickling on his neck rolling in waves down his back. Murr couldn't look away from the back of the woman's head his mind racing as he vied through the crowd to catch up with the woman. Murr knew without a shadow of a doubt it was Kim.  
Kim felt the press of a body against her back, although this particular person's body didn't feel anything like the surge of someone pushed along by the crowd. It felt more deliberate to Kim. Almost like they were trying to mould their warm male body against hers. Normally Kim would have spun around from the intimate contact to give whoever was trying their luck behind her a piece of her mind. Instead, Kim took a step back against them. There was something familiar and reassuring about the press of this person's body against hers. Kim's nostrils flared filling her senses with a certain faint aroma she'd been trying her best to forget. Kim kept her eyes directly in front of her like she was engrossed on what was happening in the square. Kim felt hands came around her waist pulling her back against their owner's body. It was James. Kim just knew it.  
She could almost picture his brown eyes squinting through a laugh as he pulled her against him, his body felt warm against her back making her stomach flip so hard it almost hurt. Kim was resolutely keeping her eyes on the ball resisting the urge to turn around and look at him.  
"Ten." Kim held her breath. She wasn't sure if the goosebumps she was feeling were from the cold or from the feeling of his warm hands moving up from her waist, under her jacket to her breasts. Murr's head was at her neck, his breath hot against her skin.  
"I hope I can have the pleasure of the first lucky kiss of the New Year Kim." She kept her eyes trained on the crystal ball as it lit up at the top of the building, as Murr traced the outline of her bra through the sheer black mesh dress she wore. Kim knew she should turn around, but she couldn't her stomach flipped again as Murr moved his thumbs against her throbbing nipples under her black satin bra.  
"Five."

 

Sal stared at the various colours and booming sounds on TV, then looked from the screen to Dee's sparkling brown eyes. The countdown had begun. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen. They both watched as the ball sparkled from the lights that shone onto it, 2018 flashing behind it as it started to descend. Eight, seven, six. Sal looked deeply into Dee's eyes seeing the effect of the light from the TV on her shining face, as he pulled her tightly into his body. Three, two, one.  
"Happy New Year baby, I love you," Sal said as he gazed into Dee's eyes before he leant down to kiss her softly. Dee could taste the champagne on Sal's lips then she felt his tongue sneaking its way into her mouth. Flashes and fireworks sprung from the screen as they continued to kiss until Sal breathlessly pulled away. A growl escaped from Sal's throat his eyes were intently on Dee as he bit his bottom lip. Dee ran her hands over his chest feeling the material of his pullover smooth against her fingertips. Dee started to kiss his neck.  
"Happy New Year Sal.." Dee continued, moving her lips to Sal's jaw. "I had the valuer from the estate agents at the house last Wednesday," Dee murmured between kisses as she moved her lips to give Sal a small kiss on his mouth. "He took a shed load of photos," Dee's soft lips moved across Sal's cheek to his ear as she spoke. "They emailed me the valuation number while I was stuck at Heathrow." Her breath was warm against Sal's ear as she sucked and nibbled on his earlobe. "They're putting the For Sale sign up on the 2nd." Dee craned her neck around to look at Sal a small smile on her lips. Sal's eyes drilled deeply into her own before she watched his gaze slid down to her mouth.  
"It's the beginnings of a long process you know Sal, but..."Sal reached his hand out to flatten it against Dee's cheek as his thumb brushed against her lips in a stilling motion. Dee felt her stomach flip flop over as she felt the texture of his thumb drag across her soft lips. Dee knew she didn't have to continue; Sal immediately knew what putting her house up for sale meant. Sal picked up Dee's hand and kissed it, relief flooding through him,  
"Hungry?" Sal questioned breaking the moment as he hitched himself to the edge of the sofa. Dee nodded and watched as Sal headed toward the kitchen to fetch 'dessert'.

Kim could hear the crowd around her cheering, but the noise seemed like it was coming to her from far away. Kim spun around speechless to stare at Murr. He moved a step closer as Kim tipped her head slightly to look at him.  
"Happy New Year Kim." Murr's hands felt cold on her face as Kim's gaze roamed over him in a visual caress.  
"Happy New Year James," Kim said as Murr's mouth swooped down to kiss her with a hunger so deep that she had to clutch hold of his wrists for support. Kim's lips had willingly parted, and Murr had taken the invitation without hesitation. Murr's tongue swept inside Kim's mouth to stroke her tongue in a caress that had Kim letting go of his wrists to grab for his shoulders instead to yank him closer.  
It felt like they were caught in their own little bubble. It felt so intense, so raw. Kim groaned into Murr's mouth feeling his arms curl themselves around her waist, bringing Kim ever tighter against him. His scent filled her senses, and she moaned into his mouth. Murr changed the angle of the kiss, taking his mouth from Kim's to slant it over her lips again in an endless mind blowing kiss. Murr slid his hands into Kim's hair, clutching and clenching the dark strands between his fingers. His left hand released her hair and travelled down over the back of the leather jacket she wore to slide over the curve of Kim's ass.  
She savoured the sensation of Murr's lips on hers as she lifted one of her hands to rub gently over Murr stubbled jaw. Breaking the kiss Kim felt Murr's warm breath on her lips, she raised her eyes to stare directly into his, feeling his gaze penetrate deep within her.  
"Are you listening to me?" A hand was on Murr's arm as he and Kim blinked at each other both feeling the tug of reality pulling them back. Kim turned around to glance wide-eyed at the teenage boy on Murr's left side. " Your phone's ringing." Swinging his body slightly from Kim, Murr dug his phone out of his jean pocket. His eyes narrowed at the caller display. It was Lori. Murr flicked a glance at Connor, who regarded his uncle through his glasses with an amused look in his eyes, Connor watched as Murr answered Lori's call with an over enthusiastic greeting Jack and Ryan's gawping faces switched bemused glances between Murr and Connor.  
"Happy New Year sweetie, I'm sorry Lori, I 'm having a heck of a job hearing you....yeah, Time Square....with Connor, Jack and Ryan...what's that?....No, I didn't get any of that.....Listen, I'll call you when we get back to my apartment....did you get that? Lori? Lori?" A worried frown crossed his face as the connection dropped. Quickly Murr turned to face Kim once more, only to find himself staring at a dark gaping space where she should have been. Kim was gone.  
Murr's heart sank, and his shoulders slumped as he threw a murderous glare at his phone screen. A picture of Lori and himself smiled happily back at him, but Murr was feeling anything from happy right at that moment.  
"She went that way." Connor pointed a finger in the direction of the retreating crowds. "Are you just gonna stand there like the dumbass you are until next New Year or are you gonna go after her?" Murr released a heavy sigh trying to make his mind up. Should he go after her, or just put it down to a chance encounter?  
"She was hot, are we gonna chase after her?" Ryan asked swinging his gaze expectancy between Murr and Connor.  
Through the packed retreating crowd Murr could just pick out the top of Kim's head, her black hair billowing out behind her in the sea of bobble-hatted New Year revellers. An overwhelming urge to follow her was taking over his brain trying to spur his legs into action.  
"Time's running out Uncle James, any minute now she's gonna disappear into the crowd," Connor stressed pushing the bridge of his glasses just a little up his nose as he watched indecision cloud his uncle's features.  
"She'd got black underwear on." Jack piped up, thinking the conversation needed his Input. " I could see her bra and panties and..and. I could see her bra."  
"I would," Ryan interjected.  
"Holy smokes Ryan you're not even seventeen yet!"Murr exclaimed.  
"What I mean is, I would if I were you."  
"She's getting away." Connor butted in. Murr turned his head. Kim was getting further away, and then something inside him just snapped. He made the split decision to follow Kim just before the window of opportunity was gone before Kim was lost to him swallowed up and born away by the crowd.

 

"So, are we having strawberries and cream for dessert?" Dee asked as she took her glasses off and placed them on the coffee table.  
"Sorta...They're just part of the dessert." Sal's said his green eyes were glinting at Dee as he carefully folded his own glasses up to place them next to Dee's.  
"What's the rest?" She asked.  
"As if you don't know," Sal said lifting her face to his with the tip of his finger under her chin. Sal kissed her with barely controlled hunger. He trailed his fingers tantalisingly slowly down her throat, around her neck to reach behind her neck just underneath her hair for her dresses zipper. He groaned with frustration into her mouth when his fingers fumbled with the slider.  
"Let me." Dee murmured removing his hands. Sal smiled as Dee reached behind her to find the fastening of the dress. The fabric was pulled tight across her breasts, Dee's nipples were pushed prominently against the material. Sal groaned as Dee slowly slid the zipper down the back of her dress to let the bodice slither down her arms. It came to rest at her waist revealing the dark purple of the satin and lace push-up bra she wore. The bra only just concealed her nipples; her breasts strained at the fabric as Sal swallowed hard. Dee lowered the zipper further hitching her bottom up to let the dress slide down over her hips to her feet, where with a swift flick of her ankle it landed on the floor revealing the matching knickers and lace topped black silk hold up stockings that she wore.  
Sal's mind went straight to how his fingers would feel playing over her skin, particularly the thought of feeling the smooth texture of her upper leg where the stockings stopped, and her inner thigh flesh started. Sal's eyes calmly took in every last inch of Dee. She lay absolutely still, and Sal couldn't tear his eyes from her even if he had wanted to.  
Sal leant into Dee, she reached and grabbed the bottom of his pullover and tugged it up and over Sal's head. Then she ran her fingers slowly over his chest. Sal kissed her again, moving his lips to her cheeks, then her neck, which he nibbled softly between kisses as he moved down to her collarbone and then on to her covered breasts. He kissed, licked, and nipped her breasts, while his hands moved around behind her and unfastened her bra, to slid it off Dee's shoulders.  
She gasped, running her hands through Sal's hair at the touch of the tip of his wet tongue circling her hard crinkled nipples. The sensation of feeling his hot breath on her skin as he flicked and sucked her nipples made Dee squirm with pleasure. Then turning Sal reached to pick up the bottle of champagne a mischievous spark in his eye as he gazed at Dee with a half smile.  
Slowly Sal poured a little champagne over her breasts, letting a small steady trickle run down a little before he put the bottle down for a second. Then he began to run his lips over her skin licking the champagne and running his tongue over each rivulet, trying to get it all up before it dripped off. Sal smiled as he felt Dee jump from the sensations that shivered through her body. Turning once again from Dee, Sal reached for the can of whipped cream. He shook the can and sprayed an arrow down from her breasts towards her knickers. Dee was laughing, as she nodded lifting up her bum a little to allow Sal to pull off her knickers.  
"Babe close your eyes." Sal urged. Dee shut one eye but kept the other open. Sal had a naughty gleam in his eyes, and Dee knew that he was up to something wicked. "Close your eyes properly Dee, no peeking."Reluctantly Dee closed her other eye.  
She jumped at the cold as Sal sprayed whipped cream into her belly button then carried on with a squiggly line up the centre of her stomach around her left then her right breast to finish at her neck.  
"You need a spoon?" Dee asked her eyes still shut.  
"Uh uh." Sal's voice grunted in reply. He scooped the whipped cream from her belly button first. His tongue teased and sucked slowly devouring all the cream from her body. Dee soon felt his breath on her neck; she could feel her heart racing madly. She wanted to open her eyes, to see him, but something told her he wasn't done yet.  
"Open your mouth." murmured Sal. "You wanna try some Dee?" He put the end of the can in Dee's mouth and released far too much into her mouth, on purpose. Sal leant down to put his mouth over hers to lick the excess whipped cream from her tongue. The kiss was messy, wet and sweet as they both devoured the whipped cream and each other's tongues until they were breathless.  
"Open. "Sal said as he placed a strawberry with a dollop of cream at Dee's lips. She brought out her tongue and swiped the cream off the strawberry, before opening her mouth to accept the fruit. The juice from the fruit dribbled down her chin, and Sal groaned as he watched the tip of Dee's tongue poke out of her mouth to licked it off. Sal picked another strawberry from the bowl on the coffee table. Holding it between his teeth, Sal brought his mouth towards Dee. He nudged her mouth with the fruit, and as she took a bite, Sal took the rest, letting their lips kiss each other.  
Gently Sal moved down Dee's body caressing her breasts, stomach, hips and thighs until he was kneeling on the floor between her knees. Dee felt his warm breath on her legs against the stockings as Sal rubbed both his hands over her right ankle, relishing the feeling of the smoothness of the silk against his palms. Sal continued up her leg, brushing his cheek against the inside curve of her calf until he reached her knee. Sal lifted her right leg and set it on his shoulder so he could more easily kiss the silk covering the back crook of her knee. Dee gasped at the contact of his beard through the stockings against her sensitive skin.  
Dee knew she couldn't keep her eyes shut a moment longer. Through small slits Dee watched Sal take his time slipping the stockings off one leg at a time. He kissed the inside of her thighs as he reached to run an index finger lightly between her folds, coating his fingers with her wetness before sinking them into her. Dee closed tightly around his one finger as he gently pushed in and withdrew, twisting around to feel all the textures of her smooth walls. Sal continued slowly fingering her licking and kissing her smooth inner thighs as Dee's hips rode up to meet his every thrust with increasing urgency. He pushed another finger in up to the knuckle, drawing a satisfied gasp from Dee.  
"You like that, huh?" Sal asked, his lips moving ever higher up her thighs as he, playfully sucked and kissed her skin. Sal knew he couldn't resist any longer and ran his tongue around her outer lips stopping to flick at her swollen clit.  
"Mmmmmmm." Dee rested her head back on the sofa, her eyes rolling in their sockets as she concentrated on the feeling of his fingers driving slowly but deeply inside her as she squeezed them.  
Sal closed his lips entirely over her clit and swirled his tongue around it. Dee wrapped her legs around his head to pull him close. He increased the pace with his tongue and fingers, sharp gasps and cries of pleasure escaped Dee's lips with each push as her body bucked and bounced on the sofa her core pulsating against his tongue. She wrapped her legs tighter around Sal's head clenching him to her, harder than before.  
Back and forth Sal swept his tongue the feel of Dee's thighs moving restlessly each side of his head drove him on. He wanted to give her pleasure, as he licked, bit and sucked at her, feeling her body buck against his mouth.  
"Oh God, oh God,..oh just there...yes there. Mmm...yessssss..." Dee couldn't make another sound because of the intense feelings pulsing through her body. Waves of absolute pleasure pulsed through Dee's body, her body arched as she threw her head back, her eyes wide and unseeing. Dee just lay on the sofa with her mouth open as she returned to reality, her body feeling languid and relaxed. Slowly Sal licked around her folds until her orgasm had subsided. He withdrew his fingers to gaze at Dee's flushed panting form momentarily satisfied on his sofa.  
"Now it's your turn." Dee panted as Sal sat down next to her. Reaching for him, she massaged his thighs, letting her hand drift fleeting across the bulge in Sal's jeans. Taking Sal's belt buckle in her fingers, Dee expertly undid the clasp. Now sitting facing each other Dee slid the zipper tab down and peeled back his jeans tugging and pulling them down to his ankles. Dee traced a single finger along the outline of his shaft as it pulsed beneath his strained blue striped boxers.  
"Mmmmm, what do you think I should do now Sal?" A cheeky grin spread across her face as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers to pull them down.  
"Suck on me, Suck my cock Dee, let he feel your tongue." Sal's words were accompanied by a broad smile showing the dimples deep in his cheeks as he took her head in his hands, fingers tangling in her smooth brown hair. Dee reached for the can of whipped cream and shook it. "Oh, fuck! " Sal exclaimed as she sprayed a liberal amount on the head of his cock.  
Dee slowly licked and sucked around the head of his cock then sprayed some more of the whipped cream on it and sucked and licked at it some more. Dee then continued with a line of whipped cream that ran from just above his balls, up along the underside of his cock, and back on to the velvety smooth head of his cock again. She gazed straight up to look in Sal's eyes as she licked all of the whipped cream off, her tongue pressed flat against Sal's cock. Dee then licked one slow, long stroke up, the whipped cream smearing against her tongue and lips.  
"Oh shit! Dee honey, you're killing me!" Sal growled as Dee ran a finger around the tip of his cock to play with its slit. She heard Sal draw a sharp, raspy breath as she ran her nails lightly over his cock all the way down to his balls. Gently she bounced his ball sack around with her fingertips and then finally she ran her fingernails over that area between his balls and ass. Then without warning, Dee took his shaft into her hot, moist mouth then pulled back, almost completely releasing him, just leaving the head in her mouth. Dee then closed her lips around the mushroom head and flicked her tongue back and forth across the tip feeling and wiggling her tongue against the slit. She could tell by Sal's moaning that he was enjoying what she was doing as she swiftly bobbed her head up and down.  
Sal knew he wouldn't last much longer if Dee kept up the same pace. His balls ached with the effort of his restraint.  
"Ride me," he whispered as he stroked her face tucking a dangling strand of her hair behind her ear. Dee moved up and hovered over Sal's body, giving him tiny soft kisses, but she didn't let him enter her. His hands grasped the curve of her hips and brought them forward as he moved her towards the tip of his cock. She could feel the growing Impatience growing inside him as she took his cock and guided it into her body. The first touch of her warm inner muscles made Sal almost come right there and then. Dee seemed to surround him like a second skin as her hips began to gyrate on his throbbing cock. She circled slowly then rested her motions to rock side to side. Sal was in ecstasy as she hugged his cock with her muscles. Sal's fingers made dimple marks into the soft round plumpness of her ass as he gripped hold of her.  
"I like that baby, keep goin'," Sal whispered. Their eyes locked and the hairs on the back of Sal's neck began to stand on end at the sight of her flushed face, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders. With a small groan, Sal thrust himself deeper to pick up their pace. Dee's breasts shook and danced as their fevered hot breaths mingled together. Dee leant forward crushing her breasts against his chest as her arms wrapped around his head their thighs working against one another as they kissed. Sal alternated between bucking and making little circles with his hips slightly off the sofa as Dee felt the rippling beginnings of her climax.  
"Oh fuck, that's it, baby, oh yeah, oh fuck!" Sal felt his balls tightening and the cum starting to build in his throbbing cock he was so close to the edge. "Damn Dee, I'm gonna come." He felt the waves washing over him as he exploded, shooting stream after stream of his cum inside her.  
"Oh God!" Dee's breath was warm against Sal's ear as her body writhed around Sal's cock squeezing and pulsing in spasms. With one more push of his hips, one more grunt and one last shot of his cum they both gradually came down from their highs.  
"God, I love you, Dee."Sal sighed.  
"And I love you too Sal. You make me laugh, and you make me feel alive. I love you because you are the nicest man I have ever met, and I want to make this work for us." Dee said as she gently caressed Sal's face with her fingers. Sal's body and arms held her tightly as he kissed her, a deep, sweet kiss that told Dee how he felt without words. As they pulled apart, Sal had tears in his eyes. Dee gazed into his gorgeous green eyes and saw his vulnerability and emotions, and loved that he wasn't ashamed to show them to her.  
"Wanna take a shower together?" Whispered Sal his voice thick with emotion as he stroked down Dee's spine with his fingers.  
" Hmm...' murmured Dee as she sighed contentedly against Sal's chest.


	18. ....This years for me and you.

Murr bobbed and weaved his way through the New Year revellers with rapid speed looking for gaps in the crowd and shooting through them with Connor, Jack and Ryan all following in his wake. He was so focused on not losing sight of Kim he didn't even notice where she was heading.  
Kim had panicked. She knew she'd enjoyed the kiss a little too much, and had felt the reaction from her body at feeling Murr so close, from feeling his lips on hers. Kim wanted him. Instantly she'd felt angry with herself that just one kiss from Murr had got her worked up like no one else ever could. Rather than fronting up to Murr and her feelings for him straight on, she'd turned and bolted into the crowd when he'd been distracted on his phone.  
Intent on her thoughts Kim's eyes were focused on the sidewalk. People's feet were blurred in her vision as Kim tried to dodge around the meandering crowds. Her intention was to get to the subway station as quickly as possible, get onto the platform and dive on a train without Murr catching her up. She was trying her best not to sneak glances over her shoulder. Instinctively Kim's right hand went to unzip the pocket on her leather jacket to take out her metro card. Her fingers had gone to pull the zip down, but she found the zip already down. Slipping her fingers into the pocket of her jacket all she could feel was the lining, no card. She could have sworn she'd zipped it back up after getting out of the station earlier, or had she? Unfortunately, Kim's slip in concentration had an unforeseen consequence.  
Kim gasped, her eyes flying wide as she collided with the sticking out corner wall of the subway station. She was well on her way to the ground when someone's hands had locked around her arms and jerked her upright.  
Startled Kim had looked up into the face of her rescuer. The stammered apology that was close to spilling from mouth had frozen on her lips when her eyes had met Murr's beady brown ones. Kim's breath almost stopped in her lungs.  
"Holy crap Kim, you okay? " Murr panted his eyes roaming over Kim's face. She tried to pull away, but Murr's fingers tightened around her arms. "I've.. never.." Murr began taking deep breaths into his lungs between his words. " ..chased a ..woman through the streets..of Manhatten before.., " he gulped one last lung full of air as his breathing started to return to normal. " Jeez Kim, you look like you lost a dollar and found a dime." He could see the worry in her eyes as she flicked her gaze from him to the subway station and back again.  
"I've lost my metro card." Kim's mumbled as her shoulders slumped. She took a step back from Murr which forced him to let her go. Kim tried not to look at him, but she failed. Kim was drawn into Murr's smiling gaze, and even though her brain was telling her to break eye contact, she couldn't Kim felt mesmerised. Neither moved as they both just stayed still staring at each other, taking each other in, sizing each other up. "I've got no money neither," Kim sighed breaking her gaze from Murr's to quickly run her eyes over each of the teenage boy's faces staring at her from behind Murr. "I think I'd best get walking," Kim mumbled casting a glance down at her feet. If she'd been wearing the goth boots, then she wouldn't have cared about walking the two and a half hours to get back to the apartment. But in the heels of the stiletto boots, Kim knew they'd more than likely cripple her walking from Time Square to Hudson Heights. Red raw heels and blisters weren't the way Kim had thought the new year would start.  
Kim went to side step Murr, but he just moved with her. Then Murr reached out his left hand, and Kim distinctly remembered the feeling of it gliding through her hair.. massaging down her back.. kneading her ass. Those same fingers were wrapped around her hand freezing Kim in her tracks.  
" Why don't you come back to mine? " Murr asked the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. He could feel the combined presence of his nephews behind him as he heard them in unison suck in a sharp breath, waiting for her response. " Listen, Kim," He flicked the cuff of his jacket over to glance at his watch. " The buses stopped running over a half hour ago, and I think you've just missed the last train outta the station for the night. I don't have enough money on me to lend you the cab fare, that's if you can get a cab, so what do you say? I'm not gonna jump you, promise. I've got my nephews, Ryan, Jack and Connor staying with me." Each of his nephews raised a hand in greeting to Kim. Her eyes slowly roamed from one set of expecting eyes to the other finally settling on Murrs again.  
Kim stood there on the sidewalk feeling torn between what her brain was telling her to do and the incredibly powerful pull she felt towards Murr. Time seemed to standstill. Murr lifted his left hand to Kim's face and brushed over her cheekbone with his thumb. Kim shivered involuntarily and looked away.  
"Okay, James," Kim murmured swallowing on a dry throat. She allowed herself to go with Murr as he gently guided her by the hand along the sidewalk. Suddenly feeling the cold Kim shivered. "I'll come back to your place James," She said trying not to let her teeth chatter. "And I'll take you up on that loan offer for the cab fare home too, but...." Kim cast a sideways glance at Murr from the corner if her eye as they walked together side by side. "I'm not staying," Kim said flicking her hair over her shoulder. What harm could it do Kim had thought to herself.

Thirty minutes later Kim found herself hesitating at the threshold of Murr's apartment. She knew that it wasn't one of her most brilliant idea's, but Murr seemed to draw Kim in like a moth to a flame. She paused and stopped to let Murr's nephews file past her into the apartment.   
"Guy's come on, ladies first where are your manners?" Murr called throwing them his best stern expression.  
Murr hadn't said much to Kim on the way over; he'd concentrated instead on laughing and joking with the boys. However, Kim had caught the slight undertone of nerves in the way Murr laughed and how he had tried his damnedest not to stare at her.  
With his hand holding the door open Murr focused his gaze intensely on Kim, and she felt the beat of her pulse speed up.  
"Welcome to my humble abode, Kim." Just the low tone of his voice sent ripples of pleasure through Kim, as she watched him arc his arm out in a grand welcoming gesture. God, but she wanted him to kiss her again right there and then. Kim took a cautious step forward through the open door of the apartment onto the light wooden flooring of the hallway. Kim could hear the boys, their loud raised voices echoing through the stillness of the apartment. From the accompanying sounds, it seemed all three were raiding Murr's kitchen. Cupboard doors could be heard being opened and closed intermingled with the soft thud of the fridge door. Kim heard the front door shut gently behind her and she willed herself to relax.   
"Let me take your jacket," Murr said, and for some inexplicable reason, she just stood stock still as Murr reached to take hold of Kim's jacket. Slowly Murr started to slide the leather jacket off her shoulders, except he didn't just push the jacket off. His hands kept going sliding over the curve of Kim's shoulders to push the sleeves slowly off her arm. Murr's hands felt firm and warm over her bare arms, making Kim's breath catch as he slid his finger over her skin. The sleeves reached Kim's wrists, and the jacket just fell to the floor. Murr's hands though, just curled around Kim's wrists. His eyes hadn't looked away from hers once. Kim didn't even think he'd blinked as Murr had moved the jacket from her body. And they were still centred on her as Murr watched every expression that crossed her face.  
With a gentle tug, Murr pulled Kim closer. A moan was lodged in her throat as her breasts pressed against the warmth of Murr's chest. His hands were still holding onto Kim's wrists his eyes staring into Kim's before they slid down to her mouth. Breathing heavily Kim watched his lips part slightly, and she caught a glimpse of his tongue as it flickered absently over his bottom lip. The sight had her forcing herself to stand still, knowing that at that moment all she wanted to do was press herself against him harder.   
Slowly Murr's head lowered his lashes sweeping low over his eyes so that only a slit of his brown eyes was visible. He released Kim's left wrist, his hand coming up to capture her chin in a gentle but firm grip. Kim felt Murr's warm breath on the underside of her chin. Kim brought her free hand up to tightly wrap around the wrist of Murr's hand that was holding her chin. She could feel his soft, warm lips barely brushing against her mouth. Was she really going to let this happen?  
"Uncle James, Ryan's just tricked me into opening a can of soda he'd shaken up, look," The boy in the doorway held out the hem of his sopping shirt. "It's all over your kitchen floor too, and he won't help clean it up!" Murr and Kim quickly jerked apart. They blinked several times not understanding what had pulled them out of their own little world. Murr's hand on Kim's chin just slid along her throat his fingertips smoothing around the material at the neck of her dress.  
"Fuck!" Kim heard Murr exclaim under his breath. "Just when it was getting interesting." His eyes bored into Kim's. "Maybe we can try again later." Murr stepped back from Kim. He bent to pick up her jacket and hung it on a standing coat rack near the apartments front door. "C'mon let's go see the carnage that used to be my kitchen. Jack," He bellowed striding away from Kim. "So help me God Jack you'd better be cleaning up the mess you've made." Kim followed Murr secretly vowing to herself that there wasn't going to be a 'later'.

The fireworks show had shot a myriad of bright, brilliant colours into the dark midnight sky over Brooklyn bridge. Cait had watched the display from the back seat of Viv's car and had smiled to herself. She'd pulled then tucked the hem of the knee length winter coat she wore further over her knees to stuff the material between her thighs. Viv had burst out then into a loud rendition of 'Auld lang syne,' and Cait had joined in until they both ran out of words they knew, so Viv and Cait had just kept repeating the part they did know another couple of times.  
Cait hadn't minded working a split shift. She'd been glad to leave the trauma unit behind if only for a few hours. A total of thirty- five elderly patients with norovirus were currently blocking up the system. Wes had stayed behind waiting for a call from the nearest Care home that could help with bed space with some of the less affected. The thought of what would be awaiting her on her return to the trauma unit in six hours had been pushed right to the back of Cait's mind. For she'd known that when she got back to her apartment Q would be waiting for her.   
Cait watched Viv dash up the stairs to her part of the house and waited until she heard the door of Viv and Wes's apartment close before she undid her coat and shrugged her body out of it. She walked down her short hall, the spiked heels of the knee- high boots she wore clipped against the wooden flooring as she moved. At her bedroom, Cait pushed the already ajar door gently open to see Q sitting on the edge of her bed pushing his snickers off his feet by the heels. He swung his brown eyes up from his feet to glance at the doorway sensing Cait was there.  
"I see you found my spare key, Brian."  
"Oh my God!" Cait heard Q whisper from where she leant against the doorframe. Cait smiled as she gazed into the dark room, the light behind her shone around her body to pool at her feet. She pushed herself away from leaning against the door frame as Q shuffled back on the bed. His eyes looked her over, from the black boots coming up to her knees to her white fishnets, then onto the short white doctor's coat, Cait wore. Somehow it was able to hide everything yet it hinted at so much. Q met Cait's eyes and knew he didn't stand a chance; he was at her mercy. His knees felt too weak to move him from his sitting position on the bed as Q felt his heart begin to race. Cait brushed her chestnut brown hair from underneath the stethoscope hanging around her neck to regard Q with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Well? You like?" Her voice quickly brought Q out of his zoned out perusal of her figure. He paused a moment, opened his mouth, closed it again and then started again trying to get his thoughts together.   
"So tell me, Caitlin, how'd you manage to get back here from the hospital without getting arrested for indecency in that outfit?" Q said in a laughing teasing voice as he stood up finally finding his legs could move. Cait slowly sauntered over to him a glint of wickedness in her eyes as she reached to click on the bedside lamp.   
Standing up close to Q, Cait let her eyes glance down at his crotch, a satisfied smile played at the corners of her mouth at the noticeable bulge there. She couldn't help thinking of all the things she was going to do to him, and all the things Q was going to do to her, here in her bed, in the first new hours of the New Year. Cait ran her hand over his restrained cock feeling the course material of his jeans against her palm.  
"Oh, you know, a big coat and a lift home saved me from a run in with the cops. So, Brian how was the party?" Their eyes were locked as Cait's sparkling hazel eyes gazed into Q's her fingers never stopping their movements  
"Oh, you know New Year's parties Cait, too much booze, insane New Year resolutions you know nobody is gonna keep and kissing complete randoms."  
"Have you been locking lips with any complete randoms Brian?" Cait suddenly squeezed her whole hand around his cock. Q couldn't form any words only a small moan passed between his lips. The next second Q found himself being pushed by Cait onto the bed.   
" Now, Mr Quinn," Cait began in what she hoped was her best stern sounding voice. She glanced down at Q a smirk playing on her lips. "Apparently, you've been under a lot of stress from your work lately. I understand your mobility has been getting stronger but are you getting enough sleep? You know that you've got to get a full 8 hours of rest every night don't you Brian?" Cait looked at Q waiting for his answer.  
"Well, I could do that, but I've got a lot of work on at the moment, you know how it is nurse."  
"Doctor," Cait corrected."I've had a promotion for the night."  
" Anyways," Q smiled. "On top of all that, there are these images of a particular lady dancing in my head that just won't let me be." Q grinned waiting for a retort, to the cheesy excuse and the comment about the object of his desires at that moment.   
"Dancing huh Brian? What kinda dancing?" Q lead Cait's eyes to the tent in his jeans. Cait raised her eyebrows as she moved to plant her knees either side of Q's hips, the mattress springing a little as she got her balance. Cait put the ends of the stethoscope in her ears; the other end she snaking under Q's shirt. Q groaned, arching his back off the bed at the feeling of the cold steel making contact with his nipple.  
"Well, Brian I think we're well on track here to be relieving your stress levels is there anything else you'd like to tell me about?" Q growled as Cait stopped to discarded the stethoscope. She grabbed Q by his wrists to hold him still as she leant her body against Q's her breasts pressing into his chest.   
"Well, you are my patient here Brian, so you'd tell me if there was anything else wouldn't you? Remember, I'm in charge of... taking care of you," Cait added.  
"Mmm, that you are, and you've been doing a great job of it so far Doctor Cross. However, as you've noticed, I have a heck of a lot of stress that needs to be released." Q emphasised this by thrusting his groin up at Cait.   
"Yes, it does seem that you're carrying around quite a load," Cait said a trace of a laugh in her breathy voice. Cait let go of Q's right hand to massage his cock roughly through his jeans. Q moaned in approval grinding against her hand. "Tell me, Brian, what can I do to help? What do you need, baby?" Her voice was little more than a moan backed only by a gentle hint of exhilaration. "What do you want me to do... to you...?" Cait knew how to attack his weaknesses expertly, and Q knew he'd give in easily. How could he not?   
"Augh, I need you," Q moaned. He craned his neck slightly, so he was whispering into Cait's ear. She felt his hot breath against her ear and neck. Every ounce of Q was desperate. "Please, Cait, I want to be inside of you." He rhythmically thrust against her hand as Cait grinned.  
"Take ya shirt off Brian." Quickly, gladly, Q tossed it to the floor.   
Skilfully Cait nipped and kissed Q's neck eliciting moans of pleasure from him as her tongue flicked his ear until she moved on to bite gently on the lobe of his ear with her teeth. The fingers of her left hand then began playing with Q's nipple as she glided her other hand under his neck; Q let out moans and sighs from pleasure and warmth from her touch. Their lips meet, and they kissed eagerly. Their tongues danced around each other, and their mouths opened wide as they thrust their tongues as deep as possible. They were both moaning into each other's mouths, enjoying the feeling of each other's warm lips and tongue as well as the roaming hands. It felt like forever since they'd last been together like this.  
Q's hands wandered around to Cait's back, feeling for the hem of the doctor's coat. He bunched the material up in his fist to expose her ass. Cait panted for breath, her lips slightly agape. A devilish grin spread across her face as she noticed Q staring at her. He dug his fingers into the flash of her bum cheeks as Cait's tongue flicked and licked his nipples. Q's breath hissed, as his eyes rolled to the back of his closed eyes. Q's fingertips pressed into Cait's flesh leaving their imprint on Cait's bare ass as he felt her tongue sucking and biting on his nipples.   
Q felt his cock straining to be free of his jeans as Cait moved to kiss him. With their tongues battling, Q felt his jeans being unzipped and then he felt Cait's hand searching for his cock in his boxers. He was rock hard. Cait hummed contently to herself as she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly began jerking him off. A loud moan escaped from deep within Q's throat. Cait alternated between stroking his cock and playing with his balls. God! He could hardly wait to feel her tongue on him. Breaking their kiss, Cait locked eye contact with Q. He could see the steely look of determination in her eyes as she moved to pull off his jeans, then boxers throwing them without a care across the room. Cait stopped a moment to gaze at his nakedness laid out on the bed his cock waiting, quivering for her next move.  
Q closed his eyes when he felt her thumb stimulating the head of his cock. She worked him slow to start off with but then soon alternated with faster strokes. She flicked her tongue over his nipples again as Q's right hand reached for the back of her head. He played his fingers through her chestnut hair, entangling his fingers in her silky tresses to grip it. He heard Cait moan as he pulled a little hard. She glanced up at him still playing her tongue over his nipple. Then she slowly moved further down. She grazed her lips gently over the healing scar on his abdomen before she carried on down to position herself, between Q's legs.   
He gazed down at Cait watching as her face inched closer to his cock. She flicked her tongue out at the base, the tip of her tongue then travelled up the vain to tickle over the velvet smooth sensitive tip of his cock. Then, she licked the whole length of his cock from the underside, down and back up, before engulfing the head in her hot wet mouth. Q gasped at the suddenness moaning loudly with pleasure. Cait held her lips around his cock head and used her tongue to play with the tip while stroking Q with her other hand with varying speed. Q glanced at Cait through barely open eyes as she sucked him, he thought she looked incredibly sexy, but the feelings she was giving him were even better.  
Cait flicked her tongue at his balls while she played with the tip of Q's cock with her thumb. Then she took his right ball into her mouth and sucked hard, doing the same to the other in turn. Q sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth from the small sharp pain; it wasn't that bad though because to Q it also felt great.   
Cait could hear Q panting, and she flashed him a broad smile her devious eyes signalling that she wasn't done just yet. She licked, sucked, and stroked his cock in various combinations before she glanced back up at him before taking his cock into her mouth, almost all the way.   
" Come on Caitlin, you know I've been under a lot of stress lately, I know you can do better than that," Q goaded. He felt his cock disappear into Cait's mouth feeling himself touching the back of her throat as Cait took him deeper until her nose touched his pubes. Q's cock head hit the back of her throat a few more times before he felt her teeth.   
"God that feels so fucking good! I love you so much, baby. Yes, oh fuck! yes." Q's hands were in Cait's hair as her mouth left his cock her right hand returning to stroke Q as he lay gasping for breath.   
"Well, Mr Quinn you're making exceptional progress." She alternated her gaze between Q's eyes and cock, shining from her spit.  
"Oh, really Doctor? Well, I'm glad to hear it. It seems like you do your job well." Smirking, Cait flicking her tongue out to run the tip over her lips.   
"If you keep this up, it would seem that I'll be able to discharge you soon," Cait added squeezing one hand around his cock at her words. "However Mr Quinn I think I'm gonna have to prescribe you something just as a precaution."   
"Oh really?" Q raised an eyebrow playing along, "What would that be Doctor?" Cait moved up his body.   
"I think you know," Cait whispered as Q's hands roamed to find her ass again, kneading it to evoke a moan from Cait. Q drew his right hand back a little and gave her ass a light spank.  
"That's for being such a cocktease," Q said as Cait purred her approval. Q moved his hands from Cait's ass to run the lapel of the doctor's coat between his fingers. Q' fingers reached to gently travel from her jaw, down her neck to play with the v neckline of the doctor's coat before he kneaded her breasts through the material of the outfit.  
"Go ahead Brian take it off." Cait murmured as he slowly popped open each popper with a sharp snap, exposing the delicate dark purple lace bra and thong she wore. Q traced the tips of his fingers over the top of her cleavage then he expertly flipped Cait onto her back.   
Q let his tongue wander leisurely around the upper part of Cait's cleavage before he poked it inside her bra, getting as close as possible to her nipples. Cait's hand worked between their bodies to unclip the front clasp of her bra revealing her breasts. Immediately Q attacked them. Cait moaned feeling his cock pressing against her as Q began to lick and bite her right nipple while playing with the other his finger and thumb teasing her.  
"Oh God, Brian you're making me so wet. Keep doing that." Q moaned in response, as he heard and felt Cait suck in her breath every time he grazed over her puckered nipples. Next, Q moved his left hand down to run around the lace edge of her thong.   
"C'mon baby," He whispered in Cait's ear, she shivered at the feeling of his hot breath tickling against her ear and throat. "Isn't it time I got to taste some Caitlin medicine? I want to taste you; I want to lick you and make you come with my tongue inside of you." His body was full on top of Cait's as he thrust himself against her several times before he moved down her body. He removed the thong from Cait to examine the small soaking garment before he tossed it over his shoulder. Cait glanced at Q mirroring his grin as his head descended between her legs.  
First Q kissed the inside of Cait's thighs his hands gently massaging her calves. Her scent engulfed Q arousing the hell out of him. His tongue licked Cait's outer lips before flicking between them, first slowly, then quicker. He darted the tip of his tongue into her soaking core before licking from the bottom of her folds right up to the top where he knew Cait really wanted him to be. On her clit. Q started off with soft licks, but soon they became progressively harder.  
"Oh Brian, lick my clit harder," Cait moaned. Q ground his tongue against her swollen nub. He used a finger to stimulate Cait finger-fucking her quickly. Cait's eyes were tightly closed her arms behind her head, her hands gripping at the pillows. Cait's breath rasped in her throat as she felt Q insert a second finger his movements slowing down slightly. Her whole body jerked as she felt his teeth nibble at her clit and she couldn't help but moan loudly.   
"Oh God, I'm gonna come, Brian. Make me come, baby!" He rapidly flicked at her clit with his thumb while rotating his fingers. Q felt her muscles contract so he went back to licking at her nub as hard and fast as his tongue would allow him. "Oh, that feels soo friggin' good! Oh my God Brian, I'm coming yeess, fuckin' yeeeeesssss!" Q grinned as he lapped his tongue over her folds, her muscles tightening around his fingers as the rest of Cait's body tensed up.   
Slowly his fingers stilled, but he didn't remove them. His dark eyes watched Cait come down from her peak. He moved up to kiss her deeply.  
"Enjoy that?" He asked while he continued to move his fingers inside her gently.  
" Mmm, what do you think Brian?." Cait answered arching her back a little at the feeling of his fingers still inside her. "I think I just showed you exactly how much I enjoyed that." He wiggled his fingers knowing she was still highly sensitive before removing them. Slowly while Cait still looked into his eyes, he inserted one finger, then the other into his mouth to lick them clean.   
"I hope you've got more for me, baby." Cait smiled to herself; she was far from finished for the night just yet. 

 

Kim hitched herself to the edge of the sofa. She took a deep breath and let her gaze once again settle on the boy watching her from the across the room. He seemed nice to Kim. She could tell he was trying his best not to stare at her. Every time she settled her gaze on him he would quickly look away. She tried to guess how old he was and surmised him to be late teens. He was all gangly arms and legs. She watched him push his glasses up his nose his eyes once again concentrating at some point in the far corner of Murr's living room instead of looking at her.  
"Connor! Connor c'mon man time to hit the sack too, Ryan and Jack have both gone out like a light." Connor swooped his eyes from the corner of the room to Murr lingering a little too long on Kim as he did.   
"I'm not a kid you know. " He stated defiantly. "Come on Uncle James just another half an hour. I can stay up and keep you guys company until you call a cab, I'm not tired."   
"Oh, yeah Connor, you know that's one sure-fire way to rile your mom up, isn't it? She'll go batshit knowing you were still up after two."  
"She won't know will she?" Connor's eyes watched Murr come to stand in front of him, blocking Kim from his view. "C'mon man," Murr hissed through his teeth his eyes boring into Connor. "Give us some space dude." Reluctantly Connor pushed himself up from the chair. He drew his hands through his floppy fringe to brush it out of the way of his eyes then pushed his face as close as he could into his Uncles. Their eyes were on a level as both Connor and Murr glared at each  
"Who is she anyway? Does she know you have a girlfriend? " Murr shushed him with his fingers.  
"Not so loud Connor, Kim's a friend not that it's any of your business anyway, now c'mon cut me some slack here man."   
"You're gonna be in so much shit when Lori finds out you invited a woman back here." Connor arched his eyebrows to emphasise what that implication meant."Tell her. Tell her about Lori, or I'll tell Lori about her."  
"Step down from the moral high ground Connor. Since when did you turn into my mom? "  
"Since you stopped thinking with your brain. I thought you were better than that." Connor inched his face back from Murr and knocked into his shoulder as he passed him. Murr's eyes followed the retreating teenagers back until the door of his spare bedroom door was clicked shut.   
"Wanna drink?" He quickly shot over his shoulder dismissing what Connor had just said to breeze into his kitchen area with a spring in his step.  
"I told you I wasn't gonna stay James, just call me a cab, and I'll get outta your way." Kim craned her neck over the top of the sofa to where Murr stood in the small modern white tiled kitchen with its brushed stainless steel appliances. Murr drummed his fingers against the grey granite worktop deciding what to do. He reached into a cupboard to pull out two glasses.   
"You can't go yet without toasting the New Year Kim." He was already pouring from an opened bottle of white wine into two glasses as he spoke. "It's not champagne.." He said coming back through to his living area to pass Kim one of the glasses. "But it's a nice drop, all the same, go on try it, it's good." Kim reached and took the proferred glass from Murr. She smiled to herself, secretly glad it wasn't champagne, knowing what effect it had on her. "So, how are things with you Kim?"   
She took a small sip of the wine, it really was good, and contemplated his question. Kim roamed her eyes around the apartment. The whole place reflected it's masculine owner. Two black leather couches sat opposite each other. A large coffee table was positioned between them. It was covered with magazines, remote controls, a laptop and various DVD cases scattered across its surface. An enormous flat screen TV was fixed up on the wall above an expensive-looking stereo system. On the shelves of a unit by the far wall Kim could just make out a selection of photographs in frames. Kim assumed they were pictures of James and his family. Hung around the walls were various framed IJ imagers. Kim settled her eyes over on the large windows that looked out onto the Manhatten skyline.  
"Pretty crap really." Kim sighed her eyes falling to her feet, so she didn't have to look at Murr's intent gaze.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Murr offered. Kim's body relaxed as she pushed herself further back into the comforting leather of his couch. Actually, Kim thought she did want to talk about it.

 

"God, Cait I want to be inside you now. I wanna fuck you till you come again." Q's hot breath feathered against Cait's neck as he bit her lightly with his teeth. Cait reached down and wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock to position it at her entrance. She paused for a second waiting as Q growled deep in his throat. He felt Cait remove her hand and so he immediately thrust the head of his cock inside of her. Slowly, Q gave her the rest of his cock pushing his hips until he was as deep as possible. His lips were all over Cait's giving her sloppy wet kisses as he thrust himself as deep as he could. Cait ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues did battle. Then Q backed off a bit while remaining inside her to push Cait's legs back to her shoulders. Resting on his elbows, Q got as deep as he could before once again grinding and thrusting into Cait. It felt so good to have him so deep inside her, Cait loved it.   
"Now, baby," Q growled, sweat beading on his forehead as he continued thrusting his throbbing cock into Cait. "Dig the heels of those freakin' sexy boots into my back..hard..as I fuck you." Cait did just that gently scraping the spiked heels against Q's back muscles as Q adjusted his hips thrusting himself harder and faster into Cait.   
"Oh fuck yes, baby, fuck it hurts so good," Q moaned into her ear, encouraging and arousing Cait as she moaned in agreement, their bodies rhythmically thrusting against each other. God, as much as it was so hot to feel himself so deep inside her, Q still wanted more.  
Q stopped again and removed himself from Cait's depths. Cait momentarily cried out as he withdrew from her feeling empty from the loss of him. She wanted him back inside her filling her up. Somehow Q got on his back and pulled Cait on top of him. He gazed up at Cait as she lowered herself on top of him taking his cock easily into her wetness. They were both sweaty now the ends of Q's hair was damp, and Cait's was clinging to her flushed face and shoulders   
"You look friggin' hot as hell Caitlin. Come here." Q said his voice rumbling deeply as his dark eyes devoured her body. Cait leant forward rocking her hips up and down on his cock. His arms were wrapped around her his large hands all over her back, holding Cait tightly to him.   
"Oh yes, Brian fuck me baby fuck me good. Oh shit, I'm going to come, oh God. You feel so good." Cait moaned as Q ground his pelvis against her, so her clit rubbed against the area just above his cock. Q arched his back off the bed as Cait rode him, feeling his cock deep inside Cait her muscles clenching around him as she ground her sensitive nub against his body.  
"Fuck Cait, that feels so good baby, don't stop." Both his hands moved lower to grab the flesh of her ass forcing her down on his cock, faster and harder.   
"Oh yes! That's it, that's it!" Cait was almost screaming in desperation at her approaching orgasm. Her breathing became quicker as her back tensed, signalling the start. Q didn't slack his pace he kept going thrusting faster into Cait.  
"Oh my, oh my fuckin God I'm gonna come inside you baby!" Q couldn't stop as he thrust in and out of Cait with reckless abandon. He felt Cait's whole body tense only a second later and, seizing the moment, he continued as hard, and as fast as he possibly could while Cait was frozen in the moment. The orgasm hit Cait hard, and Q felt her shudder.   
"C'mon babe come inside me. Fill me up Brian, come for me." Q's cock bucked inside Cait's pulsing core as he unloaded himself only a second after Cait's orgasm.  
"Fuck Oh fuck yes Cait! God! Oh God!" Cait could feel Q's cock contracting inside her squirting his cum deep inside her core before his orgasm finally began to release him, and he could breathe again. Slowing their thrusting, they kissed deeply moaning into your each other's mouths. Somehow Cait gained enough energy to roll off of Q, then moved up to lay her head on his chest.   
"Happy New Year Brian, I missed you." Q knew what Cait meant. Sex after the accident had been a careful almost measured affair. Cait had felt weary of hurting him, and her sling had become a cumbersome nuisance.  
"I missed you too baby." Cait smiled contently, as they kissed again. Laying against his chest, Cait licked Q's right nipple playfully.   
"When do yo think you'll be ready to go again?"Cait asked letting out a laugh. "I don't intend to sleep you know, I've got to be back on the unit in four hours. Split shifts can be a bit crap you know Brian."  
"Oh, I don't know about that Caitlin. Split shifts seem alright by me." Q said pulling Cait tightly into his side to fit her warm body snuggly into his arms. They were both completely spent, sweaty, naked, and warm.   
"Definitely need to do that again sometime though," Q remarked after a minute. "You as a sexy doctor is freakin' hot!" But Cait didn't hear him her eyes were already shut as he breathing became steady.  
"So much for not going to sleep Cait. " Q chuckled kissing her on the forehead "Maybe just a little nap before we go again wouldn't hurt." Q pulled the sheets over their warm stated bodies laughing to himself at the sight of Cait naked except for the white fishnet stockings and black boots. Q closed his eyes thinking on how much he'd enjoyed welcoming in the New Year with Cait. The thoughts that had clouded his mind over Christmas were forgotten for the time being as he soon followed Cait into sleep.

 

"What is there for you in the UK Kim? Murr asked. They were already on their second bottle of wine having talked their way through the first over the past hour. Kim had explained to Murr her situation. " Do you have family in Manchester Kim? Is that why your thinking of going back?"  
"Nope." Kim shook her head her eyes concentrating on the wine in the glass as she sloshed it around avoiding Murr's eye. "There's no one in Manchester apart from Lucy; I have no one."  
"Really? Have you no one at all? Are you sure? I mean everybody's got some family somewhere haven't they?"  
"Not me," Kim replied flatly as her thumb rubbed over the red lipstick stain on her glass rim. " Are you gonna lend me the dosh to call a cab or what James? It's time I was off." Kim abruptly raised the glass to her lips gulped the last of the wine down and then placed the empty glass on the coffee table.  
"How come you don't have no one?" Kim lips pursed as she shot Murr a sharp look through slitted eyes. It seemed that Murr wasn't going to leave it be and let her go."Come on Kim; you said yourself that I know nothing about you, so c'mon tell me about yourself."  
"There's nothing to tell James. I grew up in Preston, just outside of Manchester, I moved to Manchester to go to Uni and then had a succession of short-lived jobs till I started at the Lowry, the rest you know."  
"Well, you must have family in this Preston place then, where you grew up." Murr pushed on as he draped his arm over the back of his couch.  
"No, I don't. Can you just drop it now James all this interrogation shit really isn't you, you know. "   
"I'm not interrogating you, Kim, I'm just curious about you, that's all." Kim sighed swinging her eyes up to regard Murr intently.   
"I have no brothers or sisters or cousins or even second cousins twice removed or whatever other shit cousins can be. My mum's parents my nan and grandad died when I was a kid, and my mum died after I graduated uni." Kim pushed herself up from the couch and glanced over at the far windows as her eyes misted over her mind replayed a memory from long ago that she'd rather forget. " My mum was an alcoholic James," Kim said squaring her shoulders as she avoided his eye. "She drank herself to death. She died of liver disease and cirrhosis, and I nursed her through it. I gave up the chance of using my hard earned degree to watch my mum die, right in front of my eyes." Kim swung her arms a little as her hands clenched and unclenched into fists. "Do you know what it's like to watch someone die like that James? I felt so angry with her, but you know what?"Kim bit her lip her chin wobbling as she fought to keep a hold of her emotions. "I forgot about all the times she left me on my own to go down the pub on a bender. I forgot all the times she lay passed out on the sofa for days with nothing in the cupboards for us to eat. I forgot about being bullied at school for my dirty clothes and being told I was smelly. I forgot about the times I went through the bins for food, the times I cleaned up her puke and the times she slapped me round the face. I forgot all of that because she was my mum and dispute it all; I still loved the drunken dozy mare." Kim just couldn't hold it back any longer. Her shoulders started to shake as she began to cry.  
Kim, I..I.. don't know what to say..I," Murr sprung up from his seat on the couch to stand in front of Kim.   
"Would you just do me a favour and hold me, James? " Kim asked sniffing as she wiped at her eyes. "I could really do with it right now." Murr wiped a stray tear from her cheek with the back of his thumb as Kim crumbled into his welcoming arms as Murr's hand's wrapping tightly around her waist.  
"What about your dad?" He asked quietly.   
"I don't have a dad James," Kim said her voice muffled against his shoulder. "Mum didn't know who he was; I don't even have a name for the guy. It sucks to hear the other kids mums at school whisper 'bastard' under their breaths and call your mum a 'slut' when they think you don't understand. I literally have no one, James."  
" It's okay Kim, just let it all out." That familiar warm feeling of having Kim in his arms washed over Murr as he ran his hands soothingly over Kim's back. Shit! He felt his stomach twist in knots; he couldn't make a move on her, not now when she was so obviously upset she'd only think he was taking advantage wouldn't she?   
"You gonna call me that cab or what James?" Kim asked suddenly pushing herself out of his arms. "I really think I should go."  
"Stay, take my bed and stay Kim." She went to protest, her mouth opened but she soon closed it again seeing the look in Murr's eyes."No funny business, guaranteed," Murr stressed. "I'll sleep on the couch. Come on Kim, clean sheets on a comfy pocket sprung mattress topped with a luxurious double duvet and Siberian goose down pillows."  
"Shit James," Kim glanced uncertainty at him." I only came out to experience New Year in Time Square; I never thought I'd meet you let alone bare my soul to you." Kim smiled a little, but she still seemed upset and downbeat to Murr. It showed in every part of her body from the way she chewed on her bottom lip to her soft brown eyes forlorn and despondent still glassy with unshed tears. At that exact moment, all Murr honestly wanted to do was hug her and tell her it would be okay. "I really should get going."  
"You're more than welcome Kim; you know that, please stay." Murr watched Kim bite her lip as she looked away indecision clouding her eyes. A few minutes of silence passed as Murr waited and Kim thought.  
"Erm...ugh. " Kim hesitated. Was accepting Murr's invitation really a good idea? Kim thought. It was after all only going to be the one night. Tomorrow she'd be back in Hudson Heights sleeping on Linzie and Rayes sofa again. So why shouldn't she take advantage of Murr's offer? It would be so good to sleep in a real bed for a change."Okay, James, I'll stay. Thanks but..." Murr let out the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. "Just friends right," Kim stressed. "No funny business and definitely no trying to kiss me again."  
"You kissed me back Kim."  
"That may be true James but please don't do it again, got it?" She smiled at Murr her eyes looking straight into his as she flicked her hair over her shoulders.  
"Got it, just friends, I can so do that yeah I've totally got that." Then for what seemed like an eternity they just stood there, both lost in their thoughts. Kim was thinking about their night together in New Orleans, remembering the feeling of cock deep inside her as she rode him. Murr was thinking about their weekend in Manchester when he'd turned up out of the blue, and they'd spent the majority of that time fucking each other every which way they could. Electricity seemed to crackle between them as roaming shadows played around Murr's apartments walls.  
"I'm just gonna get my phone James and drop my friends a text telling them where I am." The light of the lamp flickered across Kim's face illuminating her pale complexion as she moved around Murr to retrieve her phone from her jacket pocket,

 

Kim stripped down to her knickers and fell back onto the mattress of Murr's king size bed and felt it sink under her weight. God! She'd missed sleeping in a real bed. Kim's raven black hair was fanned out around her head and across the pillow like a halo. She caressed the pillows white cotton cover and slipped her fingers under the pillows. Her fingers touched something that felt like a tatty ball of rags, and she quickly withdrew her fingers leaving whatever it was in its special place. The plumpness of the pillows cushioned Kim's head as she nestled herself deeper down. She pulled the luxurious soft duvet around her body and closing her eyes let it caress her cheek. She could smell the faint trace of Murr's cologne. She hugged the duvet a little tighter and rolled so that it enclosed her in its warmth. Kim pressed her cheek into the thick irresistibly soft pillow and sighed contently. Relief at finally being able to rest her body in a real bed flooded Kim's mind as she snuggled under the duvet and drifted quickly into sleep.  
Murr lay spread out on his couch. His bare feet were hanging over the armrest, and his hands were clasped behind his head. A blanket partly covered his lower body as he stared at his dark ceiling. Murr couldn't bare the thought of losing Kim again. Somehow, someway Murr vowed to himself that he would find a way to keep her in his life as the beginnings of a germ of a plan slowly started to form in his head. 

 

 

 

 

  
"


	19. Unexpected moments.

The sound of the sterile metal kidney shaped bowl hitting the corridor flooring had clattered loudly in Cait's ears. Bending over Cait had winced clutching at her stomach.The dish had skidded across the glossy flooring to knock against the foot of a waiting patient before it came to a halt. To Cait, it felt like her insides were at war with each other as she'd felt her stomach lurch and twist again. Clamping a hand over her mouth, Cait had made a mad dash for the toilets. That's where Viv had found her, and that's when Viv had taken charge of the situation and had taken her home.  
"Stop the car! Please...Viv, " Cait's shaky voice had wailed. "Just stop the goddamn car before I throw up again.". Her fingers had already been scrabbling madly for the car's door handle as Viv had swerved to a stop on Kings Highway.  
"Don't throw up on your shoes," Viv had called through the open door as Cait had quickly dived out of the car.  
"I don't care about my bloody shoes!" Cait had yelled back. "BLAAAARGH! Oh God!, BLAAAARGH!" Cait had just stood for what had felt like forever, but was in reality only a couple of minutes, just waiting for the thunder and lightning in her stomach to subside. Once Cait had been sure her insides had calmed down enough she had turned back to climb with precise care back into the front seat of Viv's car.  
"You look like shit, hun". Viv had said casting a quick gaze at Cait out of the corner of her eye as she'd indicated and pulled back into traffic.  
"You're so not helping here Viv," Cait had replied dryly squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Cait's trembling fingers had reached then to wind the car window down. She'd taken in a long shuddering breath filling her lungs with the crisp morning air as it buffered her face. "I hate being sick!" She'd exclaimed. The usual half hour car journey home had rapidly turned into a ninety-minute trek as Viv had, had to stop the car at least ten times for Cait to throw up.  
The constant hand washing, mask wearing, and glove donning hadn't saved her. Cait had thought her immune system was tough. She was used to fighting off coughs and sneezes and had thought she'd be able to fight this bug off as well. But her body had betrayed her with a dose of norovirus. From the very first moment of feeling the symptoms hit her like a hurricane, Cait had felt weak and listless, the notorious stomach bug knocking her for six.  
Relief such as it was had only been found in sleep. Armed with Phenergan Viv had helped Cait into her apartment where Cait had promptly headed straight for the bathroom. After twenty minutes she still hadn't emerged.  
"Cait, hun you okay?" Viv had asked tentatively knocking on the bathroom door with her knuckles. She'd then pressed her ear to the door trying to hear some sign that Cait was okay but had been met with complete silence. "Cait, Cait, answer me honey, or you alright?"  
"No!" Cait's sharply edged voice had replied. "I wanna die!" Her voice had wailed through the shut door. "I think my bodies rejecting everything I've eaten or even thought of eating over the past few days Viv." Hearing the toilet flush Viv had stepped back from the door as Cait snapped the bolt across to peak her face around the door frame. "I think I just flushed the lining of my stomach down the loo." Cait's voice had wobbled as she'd forlornly gripped her shaking pale fingers onto the door frame. She'd tipped her head slightly to rest her ashen face there as well.  
"Come on," Viv had wrapped a protective arm around Cait's shoulders leading her down toward her bedroom. " Let's get you into bed."  
"S'okay Viv, I'll just sleep in my clothes."  
"Oh no, you won't!" Viv's voice had been forceful as she'd shot Cait a stern glare from the corner of her eye.  
"I really haven't got the energy to get undressed." Cait had said letting Viv lead her through her bedroom door on shaky legs. She just felt so weak she didn't think she even had the strength to lift her arms up, let alone make her fingers work to unbutton her shirt. Viv had helped Cait get undressed and into her pyjamas. Making sure Cait had taken a dose of the Phenergan Viv had left Cait tucked up in bed but not before she'd left some water by her bedside and fed Jimmy and Chad. So the Phenergan had kicked in, and Cait had proceeded to sleep for the next eighteen hours.  
When Cait had finally woken, she'd struggled to open her eyes properly. They'd felt sluggish and weighed down as Cait had tried to muster her thoughts together. Vaguely Cait remembered someone had woken her in the middle of the night to ask if she'd needed anything to eat. Cait recalled that she'd swatted her hand weakly at the person. Cait had cringed remembering it had been Wes because she'd also remembered telling him that he could 'stick his offer of food and drink where the sun didn't shine'. Squinting her eyes at the illuminated red numbers of her bedside clock the numbers had slowly come into focus and zero six zero zero had glowed back at her. Flinging the covers off herself, Cait couldn't recall every feeling so sick before in her entire life. Her stomach still felt a bit crampy, but thankfully the fever and vomiting seemed to have subsided. Gingerly Cait had hauled herself in an upright position on the edge of the bed and had taken a drink of water.  
Finally, after mustering together some strength, Cait had managed to drag herself out of her bedroom and with a slow shuffling walk had headed for her living room. She'd switched the TV on, but it had felt too loud to her ears, and she'd switched it off again almost straight away. She'd made toast and had managed to eat it and drink a cup of coffee without wanting to throw it all immediately back up. But this tiny burst of something resembling energy hadn't lasted long. It had totally wiped Cait out, and she'd had a sudden and overwhelming need to find a horizontal surface and lie down again.  
She'd headed back to bed accompanied by Jimmy and Chad who snuggled their warm bodies around hers on the top of the duvet. Cait had pulled the cosy cover around her shoulders and had soon drifted off to sleep again. The next day Cait had felt marginally better. The day after Cait had cleaned everything. The floors, counter tops, sinks, toilet and any other surface she'd had contact with when she'd been ill Cait had cleaned it with a concentrated bleach and water solution. The next morning she'd headed back to work, back to the land of the living.

 

"I'm getting married." Roz beamed sticking her left hand out across the table to wiggle the gem on the third finger of her left hand right under Sal's nose for his inspection. Her eyes sparkled with unsuppressed excitement. Finally, after a rocky start, Roz was actually enjoying being a mom. She felt tons better and was even sporting a new shorter hairstyle that was more manageable and suited her face shape.  
Dee pulled her eyes away from staring out the window to wiggle uncomfortably in her seat. She smiled at Roz then bowed her head to scrutinise the contents of the coffee cup that she cradled between her fingers. Awkward didn't come close to how Dee felt right at that moment.  
"That's some ring, Roz," Sal said holding Roz's hand lightly by her fingertips to see her ring better. The 18k gold band was small and dainty on Roz's finger. It was understated, but this didn't detract from the stunning effect of the diamonds inlaid around the band either side of the single diamond in the centre of the ring. The bright lighting inside J's on the Bay bounced off the ring as Roz swung her hand a little from side to side. Ever since Eric had proposed, bent on one knee holding the ring out to her, Roz hadn't been able to take her eyes off the ring.  
"I know." Roz sighed contently drawing her fingers from Sal's grasp. She had taken one more quick glance at the ring before she picked up her cutlery to dive back into the stack of pancakes on her plate.  
"I couldn't believe it when Eric proposed on Christmas Eve," Roz said between mouthfuls of pancake, strawberries and blueberries." I had absolutely no clue whatsoever; mom did though, she was in on the whole thing."  
"When's the big day then Roz?" Sal asked sitting back to rest the middle of his back into the red and white striped padded backrest of the chair he was sitting in.  
A waitress wearing a red tee shirt with the J's on the Bay logo across her chest replaced Roz's empty tea for a fresh one. She passed one plate of toasted English Muffins to Dee without really seeing her. Instead, her eyes were firmly fixed on Sal as she slowly placed his plate of English Muffins down in front of him trying her utmost best to get his attention. The waitress then reached to pick up Roz's empty cup her eyes solely on Sal. She hovered slightly waiting for Sal to notice her, to look her way. Roz eyed her waiting for her to say something but instead, the waitress shuffled her feet a little, hesitated as if she was going to speak, thought better of it, and changing her mind had turned and walked away with the empty cup she carried rattling precariously against its saucer.  
"14th of February, Valentines Day."  
"Oh, that's so corny Roz. Still, I suppose it gives you just over a year to get everything organised. "  
"Yeah it would..," Roz forked the last piece of pancake into her mouth, chewed and swallowed quickly before continuing after emptying her mouth. "If I was getting married next year, but I'm not Sal. I'm getting married next month."  
"You're kidding me right?" Sal tried to smile, but he failed as he watched Roz rest her cutlery onto her plate. "You're not kidding are you?" Roz just shook her head. " That's freakin' hilarious Roz, Feb 14th's gotta be only like what,..four weeks away."  
"More like five really," Roz replied as she reached to take a sip from her tea just as Sal's phone started ringing. She studied him as he reached to answer it before she bent to unclipped Ethan from his car seat.  
"Q, hey, what's up? ..What? ..Have you tried cycling the key?...Are you sitting in it now?...Okay, bud, turn the key to the start position about ten times, wait for five then try and start it." Sal rolled his eyes in his sockets with a look of despair as Roz settled Ethan in her arms.  
Ethan had grown into a chubby six-month-old bundle of mischief. His bright eyes found Roz's and he laughed, the gurgling laughing sound a sweet giggle that only a baby can make. His face glowed as his tiny fingers curled and uncurled in the air. Roz held him tightly in her arms and began to unbutton her shirt.  
"No luck?...What about the battery then? Is it dead?....Well, neither do I Q, I'm just trying to help you here dude...Is it the battery terminals? Do they look corroded?" Sal paused waiting presumably for Q to take a look at the battery. " Have you got a tire iron then?...Hang on a sec Q..." Sal switched his eyes to Roz. "What are you doing?" He directed the question straight at Roz his eyes nearly popping out of his head as her fingers undid the last button on her shirt, so it gapped open from her waist up.  
"Belly dancing! What does it look like I'm doing Sal? I'm feeding my child, dummy." Roz proceeded to help Ethan latch onto her left breast.  
"You can't do that here Roz," Sal hissed shading his hand over his eyes, so he didn't have to see her.  
"Watch me," Roz replied trying to stop herself from laughing outright at Sal as she smoothed her fingers through Ethan's soft thatch of black hair. "Now he's taking some solids I'm gradually weaning him off the breast, but he still likes his mama's juice, don't you baby," Roz added brushing the knuckle of her forefinger against Ethan's cheek. Sal made an exasperated moan in his throat and turned his head completely away from Roz. He rested his elbow on the table and shielded his whole hand against the side of his face to hide her from his view.  
"You can stop laughing at me too!" Sal exclaimed as he caught the glint of humour sparkling in Dee's dark eyes. "She's got her tits out right in the middle of the diner!" Sal gasped at Dee completely forgetting he was on the phone to Q. "What!" He quickly snapped his attention back to his phone as he heard Q's voice. " No, Dee hasn't got her tits in the diner Q, Roz has dumbass....she's feeding the baby....Shut up, idiot! Do you have a tire iron?... Yeah?...Well, smack the starter motor with it....'Cause it'll work...Anything?....Oh, it sounds like you need a mechanic then...You're asking me to do what? ...Jeez, Bri, I dunno...hang on..."Sal rubbed the palm of his hand up and down his cheek a couple of times his eyes fixed on his last half eaten English Muffin." Q's jeep won't start," He brought his eyes up to Dee as his fingertips absently pulled on his overly long beard.  
"He wants a lift doesn't he?" Dee flicked a quick glance at Roz who was now holding Ethan against her shoulder gently rubbing his back in a circular motion. "It's okay Sal; you go pick him up I'll make my own way to Cait's, it's fine."  
"You sure?" Dee nodded. "Okay Q...yeah you heard that....yeah I'll come pick you up as soon as...later dude." Sal ended the call, placed his phone down on the table and slowly raised his coffee to his lips absolutely no ounce of urgency in his movements to go and pick Q up.  
"So, Sal the reason I wanted to meet up," Roz began as she settled Ethan back in his car seat after he'd let out an almighty burp that had a waitress cleaning a nearby table chuckling. "Are these." Roz held a small stack of white envelopes between her fingers and shuffled them a little, so the long edge of each one tapped sharp and crisp on the table top. "Invites to my wedding. Your mom, dad and step-mom, Jenna and her husband, Kelly Ann, Dana and their families." With each name, she placed an envelope onto the table top till only one was left in her hand. "And of cause you Sal and your plus one." Roz's eyes swung to Dee then quickly back to Sal.  
"Isn't that just more than a bit weird Roz? "Sal asked draining the last of his coffee. "Inviting your ex's family to your wedding? "  
"It's me repaying your mom and sisters back for the baby shower they threw me, and the gorgeous present your step-mom bought Ethan. They all went to a lot of trouble Sal; it won't be a problem will it inviting your mom and step-mom? I've felt so awful for so long about the baby shower so much so that I felt it was the right thing to do. We are still friends, aren't we Sal? So you gonna come?" Roz asked brightly.  
"I'll have to check my diary Roz, where's it at?"  
"Edgewater Hall. Do you know it?"  
"Yeah, it's just up from here isn't it?" Sal replied as he wiped his fingers on a napkin before pulling a pair of fingerless gloves.  
"Where are you heading?" Roz asked.  
"Some fast food joint in Manhatten, the crews been there since early this morning setting up so everything should be good to go by the time we get there."  
"Thanks for that information Sal but I wasn't talking to you dumbass I was talking to Dee. " Unexpectedly Dee swung her eyes away from staring out of the windows again at the sound of her name.  
"Oh, er um Brooklyn 17th Avenue."  
"Wanna left? I've gotta call into the Dance Studio on 5th, but I can drop you at your friends after if you don't mind hanging around the Dance Studio for say fifteen minutes or so."  
"Oh, I er dunno. I mean I don't wanna be any bother."  
"It's no bother really, come on." Roz stood then to scoop up Ethan's car seat. She swung it slightly in her grip as she hitched a giant sized baby bag onto her shoulder that was crammed with every baby necessity imaginable. "I'll just go settle Ethan in the car. I've parked across the road the old maroon Buick Skylarks me." Dee watched as Roz turned and headed for the door.  
"This is way too weird for me," Dee said turning to glance over her shoulder at Sal as he slipped his warm gloved hand into hers to follow Dee out of the diner.  
Dee went to walk across the sidewalk, but Sal tugged her hand pulling her back into his arms. Dee caught her breath as her gaze travelled from his eyes to his lips. Sal slid his hands around the waist of Dee's coat as his fingers spread out over her back to pull her steadily into his body. Dee traced her fingers up the fabric of his jacket to take hold of its hood. She flipped it up over his head. Minute flakes of snow had settled into Dee's hair as Dee caught the waitress in the diner craning her neck to see out of the front window. Dee turned back to gaze into Sal's eyes, but only for a moment, as their lips touched, then her eyes drifted softly shut.  
At first, their kiss was soft and gentle, and Dee could barely feel the warmth of his lips as Sal pulled softly away. Dee smiled as she looked into Sal's eyes, but before Dee could say anything their heads had tilted as their lips had met for another kiss. Hovering at the edge of Dee's mind was the fleeting thought that here she was kissing Sal caught between his ex-girlfriend and a fan. Dee could have held herself back, rained in her feelings a little but Dee hadn't. She had surrendered herself to Sal as the world around her had slipped away, and her mind had spun.  
Their lips rolled together as they kissed. Dee could feel her knees weaken as her heart beat faster. She opened her mouth for a brief second letting Sal's tongue enter her mouth. Their lips were locked, their tongues in a full dance and all the while Dee could felt the tingles going through her body. Her heart was pounding, and her senses were on edge. Dee opened her eyes to see the blinding brightness of the diners light through the large window that faced the sidewalk. Dee closed her eyes again and found herself lost.  
The kiss was turning deeper, fuller and Dee was feeling slightly dizzy as Sal held her close. Reluctantly Dee placed her right hand, up between their bodies to try to slow things down a bit. Their lips began to slow as the kiss carried on to a gentle kiss once again until they pulled away from each other. A slow smile touched his lips as Sal leant in to drop a lingering little kiss on the corner of Dee's mouth.  
"Now, go see Cait and have a good day together, and we'll pick this up where we left off tonight. This.., " he began flicking his finger between himself and Dee. "Is unfinished business and I just hate loose ends."Sal winked.  
"Can't wait." Dee smiled and turned to walk away from Sal across the sidewalk to pick up her pace a little to dash over the road towards where Roz was waiting. Sal tilted his head a little to one side his gaze following the swing of her hips as he watched her go.

The window screen wipers of Roz's battered old maroon Buick were struggling to cope. They were making a squeaking protesting noise across the front of the car windscreen as they fought against the rapidly falling snow. Roz with Dee beside her was driving through what could only be described as a complete world of swirling whiteness. The snow had started to fall much faster since they'd left Sal at J's on the Bay. The snow was now landing in thick wet clumps onto the car's hood and front window screen.  
"So, the word is this thing with you and Sal; it's serious right?" Roz said her eyes firmly concentrated on watching the road. "I heard you put your house up for sale in the UK you're in this for the long haul then?." Dee stuffed her hands in between her thighs and lowered her head to concentrate hard on her hands.  
"Yeah, I put my house on the market about a week and a half ago." She raised her vision to peer her dark eyes out of the cars front window. "I didn't realise my life was such hot gossip, I didn't know God, and his dog were talking about me."  
"There not," Roz flicked a quick glance at Dee out of the corner of her eye and caught how her mouth turned down and the way she was nervously sucking on her bottom lip. "It's just what my mom told me after she bumped into Sal's mom at the mall, that's all. You were only mentioned in passing really; I don't think anyone is gossiping about you, believe me, they're more interested in who's doing the dirty on their other half in the neighbourhood than you and Sal, trust me." Dee just gave Roz a silent nod in acceptance of her words, but secretly she didn't believe that for one minute. "It's just, that if people were talking," Dee squeezed her lips into a tight line to suppress the small smile that was threatening the corners of her mouth. Without knowing what she'd done Roz had confirmed to Dee that people were indeed talking about her. "It's just because people care about Sal that's all. They don't want to see him get hurt, not that you'd hurt him of course. " Roz inwardly cringed at her own words. Why in the name of God was she making a complete hash out of trying to let on to Dee she was on her side.  
Roz had caught the tail end of plenty of whispered conversations in the lead up to Christmas about Sal. It had seemed to Roz that snap judgements were being made about Dee when people knew nothing about her. She'd seen the way the neighbourhoods notorious gossips faces had reminded stern and steely straight their eyes going wide with a glare that meant 'was Sal blind because everybody knew what her little game was'. What Roz had picked up from her mom was that Sal's family thought Dee had an ulterior motive.  
As the New Year had turned, the rumour mill had turned faster. Living in a close-knit neighbourhood did have its benefits. A good local support network, familiarity and a sense of belonging were all positives for Roz but living in a neighbourhood where everyone knew your business had its downside too. Roz knew what it felt like to be whispered about in hushed conversations behind your back. She had been the brunt of the neighbourhood gossips just over a year before.  
Audrey, a woman Roz had only known vaguely from work, had let it be known that Roz had been seen. She had told anyone that would listen she had witnessed Eric kiss Roz. And although it had been an entirely innocent kiss more had been read into it and the gossips had gone into overdrive. The rumour had spread that Roz and Eric were having a fling before they had even done anything about their feelings for each other. One of the reasons Roz had come clean to Sal about sleeping with Eric was partly down to the gossips. Roz hadn't wanted to give this woman or any others in the office any more reason to use her as their latest juicy gossip story. With Roz thinking she could make a go of her relationship with Sal, she had taken the decision to shut anymore gossip about herself down with kindness. She'd done everything possible to be polite to the woman, had offered to help her at the office and had, said nothing but nice things about her behind her back. Roz had met Audrey's unbelieving stares with a cheery bright demeanour. Roz had found this method had shamed Audrey into stopping her directed vindictive gossip campaign.  
However, gossip seemed to be the lubrication that was keeping the neighbourhood going through the cold winter days of January. Harmless gossip could be laughed off but not when it turned more malicious. Some people seemed to have scant regard for anyone else's feelings let alone someone who was an outsider, who didn't belong.  
"Here we are." Roz smiled across at Dee as she pulled up to park in front of the Dance Studio. "You can either stay in the car or come in." Dee glanced passed Roz out of the car window to run her gaze over the stand alone three-story building standing proudly on the sidewalk. It was flanked either side by two wire meshed fenced off pieces of land that were half full of cars. Light flakes of snow fluttered against the buildings eight large windows that looked down onto the almost deserted sidewalk.  
"Can I come in?" Dee asked." If you don't mind that is."  
" Yeah sure. I shouldn't be long, I've just gotta check some dates with my choreographer before the wedding. Anyway, isn't dance your sorta thing?"  
A small door to the left corner of the building was the entrance to the dance studio. Dee stuck her arm out to hold the door back; she could see the ground floor of the stone and brick building was a window shop. Roz quickly ducked through the small heavy glass door as Dee followed her in out of the cold. Dee followed Roz as carrying Ethan she climbed the steep flight of concrete stairs. At the top of the stairs, another door opened through into a beautiful brightly lit waiting area. Soft, thick blood red velvet curtains hung at the windows. The wooden flooring was so clean and shiny; Dee could almost see her reflection in it.  
"Good morning ma'am, how can I help you?" Asked a young woman sat behind a desk, the bottom half of her face almost disappearing into the high cowled necked jumper she wore.  
"Hi, I've come to see Marisa, is she available?" Roz smiled.  
" Yeah she's upstairs just finishing a salsa class, is she expecting you?"  
"Yeah, she told me to call in so we could finalise some dates for my wedding choreography."  
"You can go up if like." The young woman indicated another set of stairs that lead up to the next level.  
"Thanks, you don't mind if my friend waits here with my son do you?"  
"No, of cause not. " Roz headed upstairs then as Dee sat on a chair that had the same blood red velvet cushioned covering as the curtains. Dee took a long deep breath in through her nose and let the distinct never forgotten aroma of the dance studio flood her senses. Strong notes of either Tiger Balm or Deep Heat used to soothe dancers muscles blended in the air with sweat, perfume, hairspray and the distinct smell of an industrial steamer. The different smells combined and mixed to send Dee's mind reeling from the happy, comforting feelings that were stirred up in her memory. As she sat waiting Dee could hear the sound of a softly playing piano through the gap in the swing doors in front of where she sat. Dee assumed they lead through to a large dance space. She found herself drawn to the music and standing she walked over to the swing doors. She took a swift glance at Ethan in his car seat to find he was still sleeping and then craning her neck a little to peered through the round port hole style windows in the swing doors to the room within.  
Dee found herself looking into a large long room; the flooring had the same highly polished gleaming look of the waiting area. Spotlights were fixed to the ceiling, and their bright white light bounced against the flooring making it shine even more. All along the length of the right wall were full-length mirrors and holding onto the barre was a girl.  
She was dressed in a white classical tutu with a short skirt, her long legs were clad in white tights, and she wore a pair of white satin ballet shoes the ribbons crisscrossing the girl's slender ankles. Dee watched as the girl, concentration etched in her big black eyes, extended one leg out in front of her knee fully stretching to point her foot. Her supporting leg was perfectly balanced as she stood on the tip of the ballet shoes. Next, the girl did a strong four-turn pirouette staying on her standing leg for just that extra second once the last turn was finished. Then she leapt into the air the strength in her legs helping to power her body through the air. She entered her pose perfectly, held it during the flight, and released it at the last second.  
"Beautiful isn't she, our Freya?" Dee jumped a little realising the woman at the reception desk had moved to stand by her shoulder.  
" Her bourrees are stunning to watch," Dee said her eyes unable and unwilling to leave the girl. She couldn't seem to snap her eyes away from the girls tightly together feet as she switched her front foot for her back foot as quickly as possible.  
" She's only twelve you know, it's such a shame," The woman sighed. "Everyone's gonna miss Freya when she leaves. Freya and her sister Elodie they're both in foster care, but their adoptions fell through yet again, and children's services have had to find them another place to stay, they're going back to a residential home they've been at before in the Bronx. When we close the other kids who want to carry on with their dancing will most probably find another studio, but I don't think Freya will. I can see her dropping ballet altogether."  
"Your closing? " Dee asked in surprise.  
"Yep, the whole shebangs up for sale. The lease on the building, the business and even the window shop downstairs they're finishing too. I love working here; I'm really gonna miss it, we all are." Dee pulled her gaze from the small windows to look over her shoulder to find Roz coming into the waiting area. Reluctantly with one last look through the port hole window, Dee moved away to join Roz as they left the studio together.

Dee turned to give Roz a cheery wave as she watched the back of the maroon Buick pull away from the kerb to head off up the Avenue. It had stopped snowing, for now. Dee cast her eyes up at the grey cloud filled sky for a second before stuffing her hands into her pockets.  
"Who was that ?" Cait called to Dee from the top of the stone steps that lead up to her front door. She flicked her eyes up the road at the car disappearing into the distance her gloved hands gripping hold of the yard broom she held.  
"Roz. Sal's ex."Dee replied reaching out to unclipped the metal catch of Cait's front gate. The quick heavy downfall of snow had left a good inch of covering over the sidewalk, path and steps up to Cait apartment. Dee's boots made fresh definable footprints in the powdered snow covering the path. "I have just had the weirdest morning ever," Dee said climbing the steps to join Cait.  
"What's weird about meeting your bloke's ex?" Cait asked going back to sweeping the snow from her steps.  
"Nothing, I suppose," Dee shrugged. "But then being invited to the said ex's wedding is, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, your right," Cait agreed. " that's defiantly weird. You going?"  
"I dunno. Not only has Roz invited Sal and me, but she's also invited his whole family too."  
"Oh, sounds like an excellent opportunity to meet the family."  
"Sounds more like an opportunity for me to fall flat on my face if you ask me." Dee sighed watched as Cait finished sweeping the bottom step. Cait trudged back up the steps to stand next to Dee. "Anyhow there's no guarantee I'm gonna be in the states on February 14th."  
"How come?" Cait turned to rest the handle of the Broom against the vestibule then stooping down she picked up a small metal shovel by its wooden handle. She dug the pan of the shovel into a bag next to where she'd propped the Broom and shuffled a generous amount of grit salt onto the pan.  
"The estate agent called me yesterday evening," Dee began her eyes following Cait as she stepped passed her back down to the bottom of the steps again. "I've had an offer on the house."  
"That's brilliant Dee!" Cait exclaimed as she stepped back up each step scattering the grit salt as she moved from one level to the other. "It's really gonna start happening then? I thought it might'a taken longer to sell your house, more like a couple of months something like that. What happens next then?"  
"I've gotta go back to the UK, obviously. There's so much to organise. I need to open an account with an American bank so I can have the money from the sale of house transferred into it, and then I can make a start on filling in some forms."  
"You know there is an easier way, don't you Dee? To get permission to live here." Cait eyed Dee from the corner of her eye as she stuffed the shovel back into the grit salt bag.  
"I know, but I want to do this my way Cait. I don't want people thinking that I used Sal as a way to get into the country."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to be his fiancee as a means to an end. I want to do it this my way, so what if it takes six months or longer, it'll be worth it in the end." Cait nodded and raised her eyes to the sky.  
"Looks like it's gonna snow again."  
"Are you okay Cait?" Dee asked her eyes scanning Cait's face taking in the pale tone of her complexion. "Are you sure you're over this norovirus thing? Only you look like death."  
"Oh, thanks very much for that Dee." They were both now stood in Cait's hallway taking their boots off. Dee shrugged out of her coat and passed it Cait. "Go make yourself comfy in the lounge Dee, and I'll go put the kettle on," Cait said hanging their coats up. "When are you heading back to the UK?"  
"Couple of days," Dee called over her shoulder as she walked into Cait's lounge.  
"You're not gonna be around for your birthday?"  
"Not sure. Maybe, maybe not I'll let you know." Dee smiled to herself at the sight of Jimmy and Chad sat in front of the fire like they were worshipping it as a God.  
Cait took a quick glance at herself in the hall mirror and cringed at the sallow look of her skin. Absently Cait rubbed her palms over her tender breasts she knew her body and knew that the crampy feelings she was getting meant her period was due. She knew she still looked ill and Cait hoped that once her period came, she'd start to feel and look better. It had after all been ten days since the dreaded norovirus had been banished and Cait hoped she'd start looking at least a little more human soon.

 

"Want me to get that for you?" Sal asked.  
"No! It's fine. I've got it!" Dee replied as Sal watched her from the corner of his eye as she stretched her body over the arm of his sofa in an attempt to get to a pen which is just out of her reach. Dee was turned slightly on the sofa, her legs kicking out a little and her upper body twisted in a way that looked uncomfortable and awkward to Sal. He was sure she was going to fall. He knew it.  
"It's no big deal, Dee. Lemme get it for you," Sal said, shifting his laptop out of his lap as he leant forward to reach for the pen.  
"S'okay nearly got it," Dee said her eyes glinting behind the lenses of her glasses. Sal laughed to himself, as he waited for the inevitable face plant he was sure was about to occur. Dee stretched further, huffing a little as her fingers scrabbled over the wooden surface of the coffee table.  
The hem of Dee's t-shirt was riding up, and Sal caught a glimpse of her stomach. For a moment he lost all focus on the laptop screen and instead imagined sliding his lips over Dee's exposed skin. Abruptly Sal was jolted out of his thoughts as Dee let out a high-pitched squeal. He was just in time to see the whole of her body tip over to one side her legs flying in the air. Dee hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thud, and then there was silence.  
Neither moved for a long moment, the only sound the ticking of the antique clock on the shelf.  
"Shit!" Dee exclaimed. "I think I just fell off the sofa." Her voice was muffled against the carpet as the beginnings of a laugh began in Sal. Soon he was laughing hard, as he watched Dee struggling to get up her legs waving madly in the air. Sal was barely able to breathe as he wiped at his eyes. Pushing herself to her feet, Dee stared at Sal, trying to hold in her own laughter. She rubbed at her hip with the heel of her hand as a small smile tickled at the corner of her lips.  
"Fuck you very much, Salvatore," Dee said with a giggle. "Don't worry, I'm fine, you just carry on and laugh your socks off at me."Sal shut the lid of the laptop and held his hands out to Dee, intending to pull her into his lap but, he can't get a word out for laughter. Dee scooped up the pen from the coffee table and defiantly slammed it down onto her diary.  
"Asshole," Dee said, trying her best to mimic an American accent. Dee turned then and headed off to the living room door. "I hope you laugh so hard you throw up!" Dee shot over her shoulder as she ducked through the door to head for the kitchen.  
Sal stood up placed the laptop down and followed Dee into his kitchen. He leant on the door jamb of the kitchen doorway his eyes taking in Dee's fluid movements as she poured coffee from the pot that had been brewed only thirty minutes before. Sal could see her shoulders shaking as Dee tried to rein in her amusement. Sal's eyes followed her around his kitchen his eyes lingering on the swell of her ass beneath the fabric of her jeans.  
"What do you think then? Is it a viable option? You don't believe that it's a crazy hare-brained idea?" Dee asked fighting with herself to be serious.  
"You've got the asking price for the house right?" Dee nodded passing Sal the coffee she'd just poured for him from the pot. "The accounts all look good, and there's a good profit margin."  
"Yeah, the word is that some parents would like them to open on the weekend, they only do Monday to Thursday at the moment, so there's room to expand. You don't think I"m totally off my nut thinking this could work then?" Sal shook his head regarding Dee through keen eyes. He took one long slow sip of his coffee. "You really want this don't you?"  
"Does it show?" Dee smiled. The sudden vibrating of her phone startled Dee for a moment. "It's Cait," She said to Sal as she checked the caller ID and answered the call. "Hiya, what's up?....no" Dee flicked her eyes at Sal concern in their depths. "Okay.......just a sec Cait." Dee smiled apologetically at Sal her bright expression from before slightly clouded. "Cait wants a quiet word Sal; you don't mind..."  
"No worries," Sal said already heading back to his living room with his coffee. "Tell Cait 'hi' from me," he called on his way out.  
"Okay Cait I'm on my own now.....Oh...you want me to pick up what? Really. Are you sure?"

"Hey!" Cait said nervously opening her front door to Dee the next morning.  
"Hiya," Dee replied her gaze had travelled quickly over Cait's pale, sickly expression, the dark shadows under her eyes seemed even more pronounced making her freckles stand out against her translucent skin.  
"You got it then." Cait sighed as she tried to train her eyes away from glancing at the paper bag clutched in Dee's fist.  
"Yeah," Dee answered holding the bag out to Cait. Inclining her head slightly Cait motioned for Dee to come in; she made absolutely no effort to take the bag from her friend.  
"Thank you," Cait whispered as she closed the door her back to Dee. She let out a long breath her hand still gripping tightly around the door handle. Bowing her head Cait's shoulders began to shake as sobs took over her body.  
"Hey, shhh. It'll be okay Cait, c'mon." Dee soothed pulling her into a hug. " How late are you?"  
"Three days. I know that might seem early to you Dee but," Cait turned around to look at Dee. "My periods have always been regular as clockwork. I need to know now, not in a week or two weeks time."  
"Then you know you need to take the test Cait." Cait went to reach for the bag from Dee, but almost immediately she snatched her hand away.  
"I can't, not yet Dee; it'll just make it all seem more real ya know? "  
" Come on Cait; you've gotta pull yourself together your shaking like a leaf. The sooner you do the test, the sooner you'll know.". The tears once again began to well up slowly in Cait's eyes as the potential reality of the situation hit her.  
"I'm sorry," Cait sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Dee stroked her hands soothingly over Cait's back. "I'm just so scared Dee. It isn't me at all you know." She stepped back from Dee to collect herself together. "Give it here then," Cait said bravely squaring her shoulders to reach her hand out to take the bag from Dee.  
"Don't worry Cait I'll be right here for you," Dee called as Cait marched down to her bathroom and slammed the door behind her.  
Cait sat on the edge of bath tub holding the plastic stick in her hand staring at it. She had an unexplainable fear of it. Worry and anxiousness flooded her mind as she sat, waiting. Would it be the end of the world if the test turned positive? Right at that moment Cait just felt shit scared. She should be feeling stronger than she did. Cait focused her breathing as a way to hold back her emotions trying to empty her mind, trying to let it all go. For a short while she succeeded, for a brief moment her mind was a sea of calm as she breathed deeply it really would be ok, wouldn't it?  
Stick still in her fingers calmness in her mind her eyes had opened to refocus back on the test. She could see it. The test. She stared at it as her brain tried to absorb the information and tried to process it.  
"Hey Cait," Dee knocked tentatively on the bathroom door the sound startling Cait for a moment, and she nearly dropped the test. "Are you okay?"  
Cait took a long, deep breath and climbed to her feet, holding onto the edge of the sink for support.  
"Well?" asked Dee stepping back at the sound of the bolt sliding across the door from inside the bathroom. Cait opened the bathroom door to rest her flushed feeling cheek against the door frame. A half sob half cry escaped Cait's lips. The sound caught Cait unawares as she didn't realise the noise had come from herself. She felt so overwhelmed.  
"It's positive Dee. I'm pregnant."


	20. Don't know what your getting into.

Kim had woken up, slightly disorientated wondering where she was as she'd clawed her way out of sleep. She'd rubbed at her eyes as slowly everything had come back to her. In desperate need of the bathroom, Kim had borrowed one of Murr's t-shirts and had cautiously opened his bedroom door intending on getting to the bathroom as quickly as possible. To find all three boys and Murr hanging around in his kitchen area had stopped Kim in her tracks. She'd hesitated slightly pulling self-consciously at the hem of Murr's t-shirt before she'd flicked her hair over her shoulders and had walked confidently to the bathroom.  
Staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink after flushing Kim had cursed herself. What the hell had she been thinking last night? Kim had known her share of a bottle, and a half of wine definitely hadn't helped. Kim could count on one hand how many people she'd told about her mum since her death, and now that number included Murr. Sighing Kim had turned the tap on at the sink. She'd known the way she felt about Murr was wrong and stupid, but she just couldn't help it. To Kim the night before had felt so good, so right, his touch, his smell the way his lips felt on hers. Kim had washed her hands briskly under the flowing water of the hot tap vowing that she wasn't going to let herself think like that, not again. Drying her hands on a white fluffy towel, she'd stuck out her chin in a defiant resolute pose. All she needed to do was act normal, get her gear together head off home and that would be the end of that. Easy.  
Only it hadn't been that easy because after Murr had seen the boys picked up, he'd declared that he was going to accompany Kim home. Finding Murr had a girlfriend had just made Kim more determined than anything that nothing else was going to happen between them again. Connor had waited until Murr had been out of earshot to joyously inform Kim that his Uncle had a girlfriend.  
So, Kim had tried to persuade Murr that she didn't need him to accompany her home saying she'd be all right on her own but there had been no moving Murr from his decision. It hadn't stopped there though, and as much as Kim had tried once again to persuade Murr that he could go home, he'd followed Kim into Linzie and Raye's block, and subsequently their apartment.  
" Here she is!" Nate had exclaimed."So, Kim where exactly have you been ya dirty little stop out!" Nate had turned at the sound of Kim coming through the door of the apartment. He'd rested his elbows nonchalantly against the counter top in the kitchen area, waiting for the kettle to boil.  
"I texted you, Nate, to tell you I was staying over at a friend's." Kim had replied as Murr's face had bobbed over her shoulder his gaze taking in Nate and his surroundings.  
"I didn't know you knew anybody else in New York apart from us Kim." Nate had said as he'd pushed himself away from the counter at the sound of the kettle clicking off.  
"Yeah well, you don't know everything about me." Kim had avoided looking at Murr at that remark. "Nate this is James," Kim had thumbed over her shoulder at Murr. "James, Nate." She'd signalled back.  
Nate had roamed his eyes over Murr from the baseball hat that was rammed tightly on Murr's head right down to the toe of his polished shoes.  
"Wanna cuppa mate?" Nate asked over his shoulder as he'd turned to pour boiling water into the already prepared teapot. Kim had hoped Murr would just decline the offer and go, but he hadn't. Nate had retreated then back to Raye's bedroom trying his best not to spill tea from the two mugs he was carrying.  
"Which one of those sofa's are you sleeping on Kim?" Murr had asked flicking his head in the direction of the living area as he'd accepted the tea that Kim had held out towards him.  
"It was that one, " Kim had pointed at the sofa against the far wall between the apartments bedrooms doors. "But since Christmas, I've been sleeping on an air bed that was a present. It keeps going down though. It's more patch than air bed now!" Kim had exclaimed. " So woo me."  
" You know my spare bed is a king size too, and it's just as comfortable as mine is." Murr had said his shrewd eyes regarding Kim  
"I'm sure it is James."  
"Nine times outta ten it's empty. All made up with clean sheets and covers literally crying out to be slept in." lowering his eyelids he'd blown on the still scolding tea before slowly fixing his eyes on Kim again.  
"What exactly are you hinting at James?" Kim had asked, and Murr had raised his mug to hide the secret smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Self-satisfaction had sparked in his eyes knowing that he'd got Kim's attention.

 

"How well do you actually know this guy Kim?" Nate had asked his eyes following Kim's every move as she'd placed a jumbled assortment of her stuff into a plastic clip top storage box.  
"Well enough."Had been Kim's curt reply as she'd clipped the box shut.  
"You've slept with him haven't you?" Nate had asked folding his arms tightly across his chest.  
"Nate!" Kim had gasped. " You can't ask me that."  
"But you have, haven't you?" Nate had watched Kim's fingers nervously try to untangle a pair of headphones her eyes resolutely avoiding his. "Before Brandon? Or after?" Nate's eyebrows had hunched over his eyes then as he'd regarded Kim.  
"Before," Kim's fingers were scrambling with frustration at the knotted headphones. "And after." She'd murmured waiting for Nate to say something. "Okay listen, Nate, " Kim had flung the headphones down then in exasperation to bring her gaze up to Nate's. "It was in New Orleans okay after I caught Brandon bangin' Fan Li up against that tree Halloween night. I didn't even know James was in New Orleans Nate honest; it was just one of those things that's all."  
"And before?" He'd asked drumming his fingers against his arms.  
"A one night stand in January turned into an all weekender in June."  
"And now your moving in with him."  
"I'm not moving in with him Nate." Kim voice had faltered a little."I'm crashing in his spare room until the end of the month. We're just friends now nothing more."  
" Yeah, well you just keep telling yourself that Kim then maybe you'll believe it, but me I ain't buying it."  
"He's got a girlfriend."  
"You like him thought."  
"I told you, we're just friends."  
"And you think you can keep it that way?"  
"Yeah, he's got a...."  
"Girlfriend yeah, you said. Do you want my opinion, Kim?" Kim glanced away knowing that Nate was going to tell her even if she'd said no. " I think you're completely delusional if you think you can keep your feelings for this James dude on a friends only basis."  
"shut up Nate." Kim had huffed folding her arms across her chest.  
The same thoughts had been going around in Kim's head over and over, swinging her mind back and forth between rational thoughts of friendship to what her feelings really were for James. Kim had felt annoyed with Nate, how could he know what she thought so easily, was she that transparent? Even as late as the night before Kim had considered telling Murr, she'd changed her mind, and she wasn't going to take him up on his offer, and she was going to continue sleeping on the airbed until the end of the month. But laying there that last night in the dark Kim could have sworn she could hear the barely detectable sound of air escaping from the airbed and had known in that instant that she couldn't last another night on the stupid thing let alone another three weeks.  
Kim had taken a call from Macy's HR department New Years day afternoon just before Murr had left to go home. If she was still interested in working the January Sales period they could offer her a part-time position in Men's Shoes and Luggage with the option of picking up more shifts in a different department online. Four weeks work had been too good an opportunity to pass up, and Kim had excitedly accepted more than happy to start the next day. The question in the back of Kim's mind had been would she have enough money saved for the air fair back to Manchester and buy back her gran's ring from the pawn shop as well. Would one have to be sacrificed for the other? Kim didn't want to have to choose and had decided to try and work as many extra shifts that she could.  
"This James guy, he doesn't quite seem your type, Kim."  
"And what do you think my type is Nate?" Kim had asked zipping her rucksack shut.  
"You know," Nate had begun not quite sure he should say the name that was on the tip of his tongue for fear of what Kim's reaction would be. " I thought your type was more 'Brandon like' you know Kim. More the black gear, skinny distressed jeans type with tattoos and piercings all dark brooding eyes and a fuck you I'm fearless attitude."  
"Like Cal and you, you mine don't you?"  
"I don't have brooding eyes," Nate had said as he took the lid off his little tobacco tin. "And I ain't fearless," Deftly with the tips of his fingers, Nate had plucked a roll up out of the tin. "I'm more of a twat really, want one?" He'd questioned holding out the tin to Kim. "Last chance before your no smoking ban begins." He'd jiggled the tin a little at Kim before pursing his lips to hold his roll up between them while he'd hunted around in his pocket for his lighter.  
"Go on then." Kim had taken a roll up from the tin and had looked it over with a critical eye. "My last smoke ever in New York. "  
"You'd best come visit before you go back home you know Kim."  
"Sure, 'course I will Nate." She'd followed him to the kitchen area then where Nate had opened the windows wide before lighting up. Cold January air had blasted into the apartment as they'd both stood side by side smoking out of the window.  
Murr had worn Kim down. For three days straight he'd turned up in the Men's Shoes and Luggage department of Macy's seeking Kim out. Every day he'd nonchalantly sauntered around her place of work on some pretext or other.  
The first day's excuse had been that he was looking for a new laptop bag, but not just any laptop bag, there were specific conditions this imaginary laptop bag had to meet. Kim had played the dutiful assistant showing Murr every single bag. She'd also been the dutiful assistant and had replaced every single laptop bag back on display with the seed of Murr's proposition in her head.  
Day two Murr had once again breezed into Men's Shoes and Luggage this time the need for new shoes had seen him spend two hours trying on different pairs. From a pair of rhinestone loafers to a pair of shiny blue Madison Oxfords and everything in between. And all the while Murr had kept mentioning his spare room and how the bed was so comfortable and how he'd just that day remade the bed with crisp, clean sheets after his nephews sleep over.  
Day three had seen Murr once again back in the department this time on the hunt for a new carry on case. Murr had proceeded to march up and down trying out different cases. From a hard case spinner suitcase decorated with pineapples to a bright pink expandable rolling suitcase and of cause everything in between.  
"You can't keep coming here like this James," Kim had hissed as he'd walked back towards her a suitcase with a rainbow coloured cubed design over the back and front of its hard case. "It's not try before you buy you know. Someone's gonna get suspicious of you, you've been here three days on the trot, and you haven't bought anything."  
"Say you'll come stay in my spare room then Kim. Then I'll stop."  
"You really are a piece of work aren't you?"  
"Say you'll stay, or I'll come back tomorrow, and you can show me your complete selection of luggage sets."  
"Don't you dare." Kim had smirked biting her bottom lip.  
"Try me."  
"Okay, okay, " Kim had chuckled." I'll come stay, remember though just friends and defiantly...."  
"No funny business, yeah I got that loud and clear Kim I'll take this one." Murr had beamed lifting the brightly coloured carry on case onto the counter and slapping it with his hand.  
"Certainly sir," Kim had smiled. "How would you like to pay? Cash or card? Now Sir, have you thought about a store card?" Kim had begun as she'd rung up the sale. "Macy's store card is.."  
"Don't even try it, Kim." Murr had warned holding his hand up.  
"You're never gonna use this are you?" Kim had asked as she'd passed him his till receipt. Murr had lowered the case his hand seizing hold of the handle. He had stopped for a minute to run his gaze over the case.  
"Nah." He'd smiled and had turned and headed out of the department trailing the gordy carry on behind him as he'd pressed his finger over his tightly pursed lips to stop the laughing smirk spreading across his face. Murr hadn't seen the two elderly grey haired shoppers both shoot him puzzled looks as he'd passed them vigorously, swiftly and repeatedly fist pumping the air muttering 'yes' as an energetic exclamation of his success.  
"What are you plans now Nate?" Kim had asked.  
"Cal and I..," He'd paused for a second glancing down at his shuffling feet before bringing his eyes back up to Kim's. "We're thinking of resurrecting Aticorn Dawn."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Cal and I obviously, Raye on the skins and Linzie singing maybe see about someone to come in for Jared's place make Aticorn Dawn a sorta UK/US amalgamation. We received some goods vibes from that little stint we did together with Linzie at Christmas so we thought we'd give it a shot. The girls are up for it, and we can fit rehearsing and gigging around our jobs. I miss it, Kim, being up on the stage and sharing my music."  
"Do me one thing though Nate," Kim had dunked the stub of the roll up in the sink where it had hissed for a second before going out. "Call yourselves something different."  
"What about Aticorn Reborn?" Nate had asked a small smile on his face as he'd taken in the scowl on Kim's face.  
"Nah," She'd shaken her head. "Don't go there Nate, just don't. Aticorn Dawn should be laid to rest with Tash don't you think Nate?" Kim had reached out then to squeeze his arm her hand gripping the tatty old faded denim shirt he was wearing. The shirt had been a present from Tash before she'd died and Nate had worn it religiously since she'd gone as a way of coping. When he'd told Raye about it and had mentioned he was going to stop wearing it, Raye had persuaded him otherwise. The shirt was part of who he was it hadn't mattered to Raye one iota that it was his connection to Tash, she had after all been a big part of his life.  
"What do you suggest then Kim?"  
"I dunno, " Kim had shrugged."When I think of anything appropriate, I'll let you know Nate. "

 

Murr had greeted Kim with a hug outside his apartment. And that's how it had started for him and Kim. A single simple hug had been all it had taken to shake them both to the core. Kim had thought she'd got a hold of her feelings for Murr, so she hadn't expected to feel how she had just from a simple hug. As they'd held each other for just a brief moment, Murr had felt it as well. That pulsing feeling of electricity that seemed to always crackle between them. She'd been trying not to remember that feeling for months. New Year had only served to reawaken it, but she'd thought she'd got a handle on it. Kim had thought her feelings were under control. But here it was again, rearing its head. Murr had gazed into Kim's eyes, and his breath had caught. Their eyes had held for just a moment longer than they really should have until Murr had pulled back. Murr had known that if he had kept touching her, he'd want to touch all of her. And he'd immediately regretted not being able to hold her longer. Murr didn't want to do anything that either of he or Kim might regret.  
Kim had run her eyes over Murr's slightly embarrassed face and had gazed at him hard and long telling herself that she was definitely going to get some extra shifts, the less time she spent in Murr company, the better.  
And Kim had done just that. The first couple of days had been full of guarded sentences in the kitchen and limited eye contact coming out of the bathroom, and this had suited Kim just fine. She'd struggled a bit the first few days with what was appropriate for friends and had found keeping her distance had worked best for her.  
However, Murr's growing feelings for Kim had concerned him far more than it should have done. He'd never experienced this with a woman before. Even though they'd agreed to keep things on a friends only basis, he'd soon found having her around the apartment always seemed to brighten his mood if he'd had a bad day filming. He'd found himself quickly looking forward to getting home and seeing her if only for a short while. He Knew that she was avoiding being on her own with him for too long. But this didn't stop his heart beating just a little faster as he'd tried to act normal. Although late at night in bed Murr couldn't help the way his thoughts wondered to Kim. He'd jerked off to images of her riding his cock more than once and had immediately felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this and it made him feel more than a little uneasy, it didn't help that Lori had given him the silent treatment when she'd found out.  
The decline in his sex life with Lori hadn't overly concerned him until now. Their reunion had started out energetically it had all felt so new again, but somehow things had just plateaued out because although he'd declared his love for Lori, their liaisons weren't that fulfilling for him. It had soon become apparent to Murr that Lori liked a particular routine, which had begun to tire him. Once again like before he'd pushed her to become a little more adventurous. She always wanted Murr inside her as quickly as possible and would use her hands and mouth to get him rock hard but would never let Murr lick or her touch her intimately.  
As the days went by Kim and Murr had slipped into a routine of talking to each other about their days before going to sleep. And Murr had discovered that conversation had come easily between himself and Kim. She was much brighter than she gave herself credit for she always seemed to play herself down a bit. Kim never failed to enquire how he'd done at that day's challenge and had celebrated his thumbs up success or had commiserated with him if he'd scored a thumbs down. In turn, Kim would tell Murr the latest news and gossip from the shop floor. Murr had started to find many different sides to Kim that he liked she had a bit of depth about her. Also, Murr couldn't deny that she had a smouldering sexual side to her, which Kim was innocently unaware of which made Murr struggle, even more, to keep his feelings in check. He'd tried to tell himself to calm the fuck down where Kim was concerned.  
One night after Kim had gone to bed early Murr had found the spare bedroom door was half open, and through the doorway, he'd seen Kim asleep on her back. The duvet was askew and half over her. She was naked, and the duvet only covered her from her waist to her ankles. Kim's breasts were on full display; Murr had pushed the door open a little wider to shine more light on her breasts and nipples. He'd got hard from just seeing her breasts, and Kim's peacefully sleeping face framed by her raven black hair. A half hour later, he'd been spraying his cum against the wall of his shower, imagining what it would be like to have her soft, full breasts wrapped around his cock.  
At work, Lori's barely concealed annoyance had raged and simmered just under the surface. Logically her brain had told her that Kim posed no more of a threat to her relationship with Murr than anyone else Murr might meet in passing or even during a challenge, but it hadn't stopped her over active imagination going into overdrive. Lori had been resentful that Murr hadn't confided in her his plan to invite Kim to stay until the day Kim had moved her stuff into his place. Lori had realised it was too late then to raise any objections thinking he'd secretly planned it that way. She'd tried to be relaxed about it, but the tension at work between Murr and herself had been plain for everyone to see. It had only been a matter of time before a furious Lori had snapped. 

"I hope your hungry, I bought Thai." Lori announced breezily her eagerness showing as she'd sprung past Murr into his apartment."Come on then," Lori called to Murr over her shoulder as she'd strode into his living area. "Be a sweetheart and open this bottle of Chardonnay," Lori said passing the wine over to Murr. She watched him move into the kitchen area for a second before tutting under her breath at the mess scattered over his coffee table. Lori spent a minute tidying up before she proceeded to place the take out containers across the surface of the table.  
Lori looked up at the sound of the bathroom door unlocking and paused in what she was doing as she took in the woman stood in the bathroom doorway. Her intention had been to make friends with Kim, but her good intentions had dissolved as soon as she'd swept a long critical eye over Kim. Lori knew there was absolutely no way she and Kim were ever going to be friends.  
Kim stood frozen for a moment fresh from her shower; her raven black damp hair was messily pinned up as she hitched the towel around her body tighter where it barely hide her nakedness. Instantly the atmosphere grew tense as Lori stared at Kim and vice versa. Kim straightened her back slightly, Lori was the first to look away.  
"I brought Thai, Kimberley, that is your name, right? Kimberley?" Intent on the task in hand Lori avoided Kim's eye. "I ordered enough for three so," She swiped her eyes up at Kim then." Put some clothes on and come and join us."  
Lori and Murr were already tucking into the feast laid out across the surface of the coffee table when Kim joined them. She bounced her way eagerly onto the opposite couch from Lori in a pair of baggy black shorts and a virtually see-through white t-shirt. Kim had flashed both Lori and Murr a big grin.  
"Those are crab croquettes, these are chicken dumplings, and these are shrimp," Lori pointed at each thing in turn. "Soy sauce and plum sauce to dip. Then we've got Kea Mao, Kway Tiew Khun Kai and Kwaytiew Neur Sub." Lori fixed Kim with a steely glint in her eye as she held out a pair of chopsticks towards Kim. "Thai's one of my favourite take-outs. Have you tried Thai before Kimberly?" Lori asked expertly picking up a dumpling, dunking it into the soy sauce and then popping it into her mouth.  
"No, can't say I have. I'm more used to a greasy Doner Kebab covered in mint and chilli sauce pissed up on Friday night. Or even a cheeky Nando's if I'm in the mood," Kim sneaked a quick glance at Murr from the corner of her eye as she struggled with the chopsticks. "If you ever visit the UK you've gotta try either one or the other Lori. The kebabs better after a few pints, being legless helps. I hope you don't mind me asking but is Lori short for something? You know like Laurel or Lorna.?"  
"It's short for Lorelei, but I prefer Lori."  
"Well, I prefer Kim thanks, not Kimberley." And smiling sweetly Kim gave up on the chopsticks. They just weren't working for her. Heading into Murr's kitchen Kim quickly rummage in his cutlery draw and was soon back with a fork and spoon clutched in her hand. Sitting back down Kim stabbed into a crab croquette with vigour and smiling smugly she dunked it into the plum sauce and bit into it.  
"How did today go James?" Kim began.  
"You did well today didn't you baby? Nobody lost."Lori answered for Murr a trace of irritation in her voice as she glanced at Kim. " So, Kim," Lori took a sip of her wine. " You'll be off back to the UK then soon?"  
"Not necessarily," Kim mumbled through swallowing a dumpling.  
"Oh," Lori cocked her head to the right waiting for Kim to continue.  
"There's a permanent position come up in Men's Dress Furnishings, I'm thinking of applying the deadlines the end of the month." Kim stared straight into Lori's eyes smiling brightly as Lori screwed her mouth up her jaw clamped tightly together. She whipped her head around to Murr and caught the broad grin quickly fall from his face as she bored her eyes into him.  
They passed the rest of the evening with small chit chat that never led into a real conversation until Kim excused herself and went to bed.  
"You staying?" Murr asked twisting a strand of Lori's blonde hair between his fingers as he sat across from her on his couch.  
"No," Lori snapped flicking his hand away with displeasure. "I'm not in the mood and anyway I'm not doing it with her in the room next door." Lori snatched her purse up and pushed herself up from the couch. Lori's fingers gripped tightly around the leather of the purse as she hesitated slightly. She needed to ask; she needed to know. "You've had sex with her haven't you?"  
"Lori!" Murr's voice cut through the silence of the apartment.  
"Well, have you?" She demanded.  
"How can you ask me such a thing, Lori. I told you we're just friends."Lori looked away from Murr biting her lip. "God Lori, listen sweetheart I'm with you, and I'm totally committed to you don't you trust me?" She could hear the slight plea in his voice. "I swear on my honour I don't think of Kim that way Lori."  
"You haven't answered my question though James. Have you or have you not slept with her?"  
"Once." Murr lied. "Last year, but goddamn it Lori, it meant nothing." He stood up to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. She wanted to believe him she really did.  
"She'd best start looking for her own place if she's gonna stay in New York James because if you think she can stay in your spare room indefinitely, you've got another thing coming." Lori stepped away from Murr her eyes hard. "If she stays we're over." Her eyes softened a little as she smiled sadly. "It's her or me, your call James. Did you get that? "  
"Yeah, I got that." Murr paused to take a deep breath and looked Lori straight in the eyes. " You know I love you, Lori."  
"Oh God James." her eyes flooded. "You can't just drop that into a conversation like saying it makes everything alright." Murr pulled her into her arms, and bending his head; he touched her lips with his own. Breaking the kiss quickly, Lori stared in his eyes, as she leant in close to him her lips barely touching his. "She's got to go James" she whispered. He nodded, unable to speak. Spinning on her heels, Lori scooped up her coat and headed towards the door.  
Murr heard his door slam as Lori left and then silence fell around him as he just stood there alone. What had he done? Had he just managed to fuck his life up completely? He loved Lori, but he'd fallen in love with Kim. His mind was in turmoil. Could he be in love with two totally different women at the same time? 

 

Cait's emotions were in anguish and had been for the past few weeks. She'd done another test after Dee had left for the UK. She'd almost talked herself into believing the first test was faulty. But the second test had come back positive as well. Exasperated she'd chucked it into her knicker drawer where it had lain next to the first in amongst the lace and satin of her bras and knickers. Cait had slammed the drawer shut. As if by shutting the tests away she could pretend it wasn't happening. However, every time she'd opened the drawer to get dressed there they were a consent reminder and she'd slowly come to realise they weren't going away.  
Eventually, she'd yanked them out of the drawer and had thrown them in the trash. She'd released her foot from the pedal of the trash can and had watched the lid close over the two plastic sticks. Putting them in the garbage hadn't worked. Cait had taken the lid off the trash can and had stared at the offending white plastic items. No matter how many times she'd seen them the answer still rocked her to the core. It was there, plain as day. She was pregnant. In a wild burst of energy, Cait had dashed into the living room and had emptied the small waste paper bin from there on the top of the kitchen garbage. Screwed up bits if tissue, an empty chocolate bar wrapper, an apple core and an over ripe banana lay on top of the tests. She'd put the lid back on the bin, but it hadn't been enough. The cover had come off the bin once again, and Cait had tied the bin bag up, marched out to the back yard and had dumped it in the large black curbside bin there.  
What the fuck was she going to do? Cait had thought as anxiousness had overwhelmed her. She'd never been this careless before had never even come close. Sick feelings of dread had washed over her. What was Brian going to think? How could she have been so stupid? She'd cursed norovirus. Cait knew exactly how it happened. She'd never been one of those women who'd had unprotected sex. She'd known that the upset stomach and sickness from the norovirus bug had more than likely wiped out her pills effectiveness. So to be extra cautious Cait had bought condoms, and they'd used them just to be doubly sure, but by then Cait now realised it was already too late. It had been New Year Cait had been certain of it.  
Cait had called Dee to wish her 'Happy Birthday' on the 20th. She'd asked how the house sale was going and what she'd done for her birthday. Dee had answered that the house sale was going through relatively smoothly. The buyers and herself were chain free, so with some persistent phone calls to each other's solicitors, Dee had told Cait that fingers crossed everything should be signed and sealed in time for her to be back in New York by Valentines Day.  
As for her birthday, Dee had informed Cait she'd had a magical day, literally. Her birthday had fallen on a Saturday and Dee had been surprised to find Tom, Hannah and Kerry on Lorraine's doorstep, her daughters beaming faces had joyously wished her a 'happy birthday' before telling her they were taking her out for the day. When Dee had asked where, they'd all kept quiet, conspiratory maintaining the surprise between them. Kristen had been picked up on the way but as soon as they'd hit junction 6 of the M1 and had taken the A405 to North Watford Dee had already guessed where they were headed.  
Dee had told Cait they'd spent all day at the Harry Potter studio tour in Leavesden. The whole experience had totally blown Dee's mind. It was like a walk down a Harry Potter memory lane. The girls had succeeded in making Dee's birthday truly memorable.  
Cait's plan hadn't worked. She'd thought that talking to Dee about her birthday and the house would make her conveniently forget about the one thing Cait was avoiding talking about. The 'baby' elephant in the room, her pregnancy. Dee, turning serious and stern had told Cait that she needed to tell Q and had given her an ultimatum. If she hadn't told Q by the time Dee came back to the states, then she would do for her. Dee had tactfully informed Cait that Q already thought something was up, Sal had told her. Cait had known then she had until Valentine's day to tell Q about the pregnancy or Dee would.  
And Still, Cait had put it off. She'd taken extra shifts at work on the pretext of making up for the time she'd had off. Since she'd done the first test, she'd hardly seen anything of Q. Was it obvious she was avoiding him? Cait had wondered. The first of February came and went, and Cait was obstinate in her silence until Monique, the nurse who had filled Cait's position in the trauma unit before her, had dropped into the unit with her four-month-old daughter. The baby had been passed around the staff members like some weird portrayal of 'pass the parcel' until the baby girl had ended up in Cait's arms.  
Cait didn't think she'd got a maternal bone in her body never having given much thought to having any kids. Holding Monique's daughter in her arms and looking at her angelic little face Cait had freaked out. With tears stinging her eyes she'd passed the child back to her mother and had bolted for the toilets. That's where Viv had found her, and that's when Cait had poured it all out to her. Viv had told Cait the same as Dee; she needed to tell Q, and soon. Viv had sent her home for the rest of the day the unit was quiet, and she wouldn't be missed. But before she left Viv had made Cait promise that she was going to tell Q that evening.  
So with trembling fingers, Cait had picked up her phone and called Q. He'd answered almost straight away.  
"Hey, Cait I thought you were at work, it's a day shift this week isn't it six till six?" Cait had found it endearing that he'd remembered what shift she was on at the hospital that week.  
"Brian, listen I need to talk to you about something important, but I don't want to do it over the phone. Can you come to my place tonight for dinner? It's really important." To Q, Cait's voice had sounded thick and serious, almost like she'd been crying recently.  
"Yeah babe, I'll come to your place as soon as we've wrapped up here, is that okay? We're in the middle of Manhattan filming a focus group challenge. I should be able to get to your place for seven, is that okay?"  
"That's fine, I'll see you then." Cait had said and had abruptly hung up. Q's dark, brooding eyes had stared at the phone in his hand for a long minute as his brow had furrowed and knitted. Something was seriously wrong.  
"What's wrong bud?" Sal had asked.  
"Nothing," Q had shrugged snapping his eyes away from his phone to stuff it into his pocket. "That was Cait, on the phone, " He'd said swallowing dryly. "She sounded a bit upset." Worry was already gripping hold of Q. "I think we're breaking up." For weeks he'd been putting off talking to Cait about what the future held for them, and now it was too late. For some inexplicable reason, she was finishing things with him.  
"Don't talk stupid," Sal had exclaimed resting his hands on his hips. "Why would she break up with you? She's nuts about you, don't know why but she is."  
"She wants me to go round for dinner tonight. I don't wanna go if we're done."  
"You get an innocent phone call, and your fucked up brain goes into overdrive, your an idiot."  
"She said she needed to talk to me about something important. Something that she didn't want to talk about over the phone. You've gotta admit it, Sal, it doesn't sound good does it?"  
"Your reading too much into it. Maybe it's something to do with work? Or maybe she wants you to meet this Aunt of hers in Sacremento, you know family and what have you."  
"Maybe," Q sighed deciding that he didn't want to think or talk about it anymore. Q was aware that Sal was only trying to get him to see sense, but he couldn't help getting a foreboding feeling right in his gut. He supposed he wouldn't know until dinner later. Q had decided to enjoy the rest of the days filming with the guys and worry about whatever was so important to Cait for later. 

 

Cait had it all planned out in her head. She'd bought another test on her way home from work. Her thinking had been if he didn't believe her when she told him she could at least show him the test. The other two tests were long gone now, and a voice in her head had told her she needed some proof. Cait had no idea how Q was going to take the news. She'd already decided against waiting until after dinner to tell him. Knowing that waiting would only have the effect of making her nervousness worse Cait had thought it best to do it from the first and be quick about it, then hopefully it would be painless, and she and Q could discuss things over dinner.  
Q had felt his heart racing as he'd driven as fast as the speed limit would allow him to through Brooklyn to Cait's apartment. His mind had gone over every possible scenario in his head, and still, he couldn't think of what could be wrong. Q had thought their relationship was great, they both loved each other and genuinely cared. Maybe it was just like Sal said, nothing. But why had she come home from work early she hadn't mentioned she was ill again like after New Year. Had she cheated on him with some asshole doctor type and now felt so guilty she was breaking up with him? Toxic thoughts ran rampaging around his mind as he'd tried not to put his foot down faster.  
Viv pulled up just behind Q at the house and so together they'd taken the stone steps up to the front door two at a time. Opening the door, Viv gave Q a reassuring smile before rushing up to her floor. This puzzled Q until his nostrils flared and he caught the whiff of smoke. Pushing the kitchen door open, Q was greeted by a scene of utter chaos. Smoke was drifting through the room, and the fire alarm was now screaming its warning signal, and in the middle of it all was Cait hands in oven gloves holding a tray with the smouldering remains of what Q surmised was dinner. Q reached to grab the newspaper off the table. He began to wave it around, to try and dissipate some of the smoke around the alarm so it would stop making so much noise.  
"What the fuck is going on here Cait?" Q yelled, over the noise of the smoke alarm. It abruptly stopped beeping but left a ringing sound in his ears. "What in the name of hell is going on?" He asked this time quieter.  
"It was supposed to be perfect, but it's all ruined now." Cait's chin was wavering, and tears were threatening to spill out of her hazel eyes. Angrily she ditched the tray and grabbed up a pan of boiled dry potatoes waving their remains right under Q's nose. "Look at that, just look at that Brian. Stupid piece of shit of a stove." Cait dumped the pan into the sink with a loud clatter.  
"Hey c'mon Cait it's not the end of the world I'll order us some take-out. What do...?"  
" I don't want take-out, I don't want anything anymore." Q made a step towards Cait to pull her into his outstretched arms, but she just took a step back.  
" Brian, I'm pregnant. " She blurted out. "I'm having a baby, your baby."  
"How did, how did that happen? " Q asked his eyes narrowing.  
"Er, the usual way Brian, you know first you get naked then the guy puts his..."  
"Don't be smart Cait," Q snapped his face stone straight. "I thought you were taking birth control and then you even said yourself that we should use condoms after you were ill."  
"I think it might have happened New Year." Suddenly the air in the kitchen felt too thick to breathe for Q. He could taste the smoke in the back of his throat. He needed to get out. Stumbling backwards, Q retreated out of the kitchen as his fingers clawed at the neck of his t-shirt. It didn't help; he still couldn't seem to breathe.  
"Brian, where are you going? Brian." Q heard Cait saying his name, but her words barely registered in his mind. He needed fresh air. Q managed to make his feet move him down the hall where he turned stumbling a little before pushing open the front door into the dark bitterly cold evening. Q's breath fogged up in front of his face as he finally seemed to be able to breathe.  
Somehow he got to his jeep and sitting behind the wheel he started the engine and shifted into reverse, had turned the jeep around. Then he put his foot down and drove away from Cait's.  
Q had no idea where he was going; he just knew that he had to get away to process all that was happening inside his head. He saw the sign for Bath Beach Park and decided that it would be a lot safer to walk around the park and think, rather than driving around in his frantic state of mind. Q pulled into a parking space, hopped out of the Jeep and walked around the railings into the park. He walked around and around a couple of times, his thoughts going in circles as sure as his body was until he eventually sat down on one of the benches near the kiddie play area. The whole idea of Cait's pregnancy filled Q with dread. He was going to be a dad, and the woman that he loved most in this world was going to be the mother of his child. One way or another, in another eight months, Q knew he would be a parent. The idea did not sit well with him.  
God knew how long Q just sat there on the park bench in the dark. It wasn't until he felt the light but bitterly cold breeze around his neck that he realised he was freezing. Q pushed himself up from the bench shivering, his teeth chattering a little. He could feel the cold night air seeping through his jacket to his tee shirt underneath. His body seemed to have absorbed the chill late night winter air; his bones felt numb like his fingers. He needed to get warm.

The waitress put down Q's drink onto the faux-wood table top and folded a paper cocktail napkin beside it. He lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed the first sip, enjoying the warming feeling of the whisky flooding through his body. He had no clue where he was. Getting back into his jeep Q had just driven until seeing the neon signs for the bar he'd pulled up and parked. He'd never been to this bar before, but it was warm and quiet, and it fitted his mood. He'd been sat in a booth at the far corner of the bar for a good while now getting steadily drunk.  
Q lifted his gaze and scanned them around the place. The bar was dimly lit, providing a cosy atmosphere, in contrast, to the cold February night. The bar area took up most of one side of the room, and there was ample seating space in the form of stools dotted along the counter. 'Stop draggin' my heart around' sang Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty from the junk box, the track softening the buzz of conversation by the dozen or so patrons.  
So you've had a little trouble in town  
Now you're keeping some demons down  
Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
"Do you like the flavour?" A woman's voice knocked Q out of his thoughts. It was the waitress from before. He lifted his gaze to find he was looking into a pair of bright blue smiling eyes. The woman's black hair was cut short; the left side shaved with a star design. The uniform she wore was a black dress, cut just above the knee but low enough on the thigh to be respectable. "Not many have the palette to appreciate that." She indicated the dark brew that Q had ordered to accompany his whisky.  
"Yeah, bland isn't my style." Q smiled up at the waitress. She stood for a moment and gave him the once over making a point to make several intense pauses with her stare. "Why don't you sit down..er.."  
"Stephanie, but you can call me Steph."  
"Well, why don't you sit down Steph and keep an old man company. You can't say you're rushed off your feet, can you? Sit down and let me buy you a drink?"  
"I dunno," She flicked a glance over her shoulder just in time to see the bartender rest his head on his folded up arms on the bar. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?"  
"Nah, c'mon Stephanie have a drink with me."  
"Okay, I'll have a rum and coke thanks," She sat in the booth as Q shuffled around to push himself up into a slightly wobbling standing position. Q didn't know how many he'd had; he'd lost count and hadn't even thought he was that drunk until he'd stood up.  
"One rum and coke for Stephanie coming right up," Q said mustering himself together to head for the bar.  
"I don't think you are by the way," She called after Q.  
"You don't think I am what?" He asked spinning around on his heels to look back at Steph.  
"Old." She giggled.  
"For that, you can have two rum and cokes."  
"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr.?"  
"Gunk, Tony Gunk," Q called over his shoulder. Steph gave him a disbelieving look as he slapped the bar counter to get the bartenders attention. Tony, Steph could believe but Gunk, it sounded too close to spunk to be real. Q's eyes followed the bartender as he fetched his order all thoughts of Cait and her news gone from his mind washed away by alcohol and a beautiful smile.


	21. Which ever way I go.....

Kim scrutinised her reflection in the floor length mirror over her shoulder. She smiled to herself remembering the look on the sales assistants face as she'd passed over Murr's credit card that morning. Kim had seen the judging way the woman's eyes had followed her around the expensive boutique. Not even her intent stare as she'd watched Kim unlace her goth boots could have detracted from Kim's good mood. It had been quite a turnaround from the foul mood she'd been in only twenty-four hours before.  
Macy's HR department had called her midday on the Tuesday following her interview on the previous Friday. A friendly faceless voice had thanked Kim for attending the interview, but in this instance, Kim had been unsuccessful. She'd cursed at her phone after ending the call, simmering anger at not getting the job already bubbling to the surface. Slumping onto the couch, Kim had sat in stunned silence for nearly an hour as the anger inside her had come together and knotted into a tight ball in her stomach. That was it then, she'd thought. There was nothing to keep her in New York anymore.   
Kim had stomped into the bedroom that she ironically realised wasn't going to be her's for much longer and had pulled her suitcase out from under the bed. She'd heaved it onto the bed and had proceeded to empty her drawers straight into the case without bothering to fold or neatly pack anything. The bathroom door had clattered behind her as Kim had collected everything that was hers. Arms full she'd barged back into her bedroom and had just dropped the lot on top of the jumbled up clothes in her case. Stumbling around Kim had searched around the apartment for anything that was hers and had added those to the nearly full case as well. Then she'd tried to zip the case shut, but it just wasn't happening. In frustration, she'd tried sitting on the thing, and that's where Murr had found her perched on top of the suitcase on top of the bed with a look of defeat in her eyes.  
"Stupid fucker won't shut!" She'd exclaimed tugging at the stuck zip of the suitcase for effectiveness.  
Murr, on the other hand, was in a good mood. His day had been great. For the first time in a couple of weeks, he'd won a challenge. Murr had found towards the end of January into February he'd hit a losing streak on the show. Even Sal was doing better than him and that hadn't felt right to Murr. But that day's challenge had gone like a dream, and out of the four, he'd been the only joker with a thumbs up. On his way home, Murr had convinced himself this was a turning point, and he was looking forward to building on that.  
Even Lori's news that she had the flu and couldn't accompany him to the Valentines Day Charity Gala hadn't detracted from his buoyant mood. Lori had been the one that had wanted to attend; he didn't so Murr wasn't that bothered about missing it.   
He'd walked in his apartment and had been able to tell straight away there was something wrong. Hearing exasperated huffing and puffing Murr had stuck his head around Kim's bedroom door to find her sitting on top of her suitcase. Murr had known by her whole body posture that she was more than a little annoyed.   
"You wanna tell me why you're sitting on top of your suitcase on top of the bed with your panties caught in the zip of your case, Kim?" Kim had tugged the offending item out of the zip while she'd filled Murr in on what had happened.  
"So you see," Kim had said shuffling to the edge of the suitcase to slide off it onto the bed cover. " I decided to pack. Ain't no point hanging around now James. I'll bet you'll be glad to claim your apartment back for yourself, won't you? No more ladies things on your bathroom shelf and no long black hair stuck in your plug hole." Quickly Murr had considered his options. He was in too good a mood to let Kim's annoyance at the job rejection get to him.   
"Have you booked a flight yet?"   
"No," Kim had replied following him back through to the living area. "I was gonna do that next. I thought you could help find a flight on your laptop."  
"Do you have the money to buy back your gran's ring yet?"Murr had asked the cogs of his brain quickly turning as an idea had slowly begun to form.  
" Not yet no,"Kim had sighed. "I'm short by about fifty dollars."  
"But you've got the money for your flight back to the UK?" Kim had nodded sitting down on the couch next to Murr.  
"What if you use fifty dollars out of the money you've got put by for your flight so you can get back the ring and I lend you the fifty dollars shortfall for your flight?"  
"Lend me some money? How am I supposed to pay you back?" Kim had folded her arms across her chest to study Murr.  
"I dunno, wire it to me when you've got it? C'mon Kim, what'd you say?"  
"I dunno James," She'd raised her eyes to contemplate Murr's eager expression. " As long as you understand it's a loan James, I don't take charity, and I will pay you back, promise."  
Kim had offered her hand out to Murr to shake on it. Murr grinning had taken her hand in his and had flashed Kim a smile.   
"Two conditions." Murr had said curling his fingers firmly around Kim's. "First, book a flight for the end of the month. It's only two weeks away. Take some time to see Manhattan before you leave Kim." Kim had regarded their entwined fingers thinking that Murr's suggestion wasn't half bad. "And second," Murr had paused wetting his lips not quite sure he should be asking what was on his mind. "Come with me as my plus one to this Charity Gala tomorrow night, Lori's got the flu." Kim had held Murr's hand as her mind had been screaming at her to pull away.  
In the short time that Kim had been staying in his apartment the thought of Murr's hands intimately on her body had kept Kim awake many a night. She'd remembered how he would gently stroke her hair away from her face with his fingertips or how his hands felt gripping her ass or hips in a tight embrace. Kim had shaken her head a little trying to dispell these images. Gazing down Kim's eyes had travelled over the juncture of his forefinger and thumb as she'd gently caressed her thumb lightly over the fleshy pad of his palm under his thumb. She'd brought her dark eyes back up to Murr's and had shaken his hand firmly.  
"Deal." Kim had said. Unpacking her case later her mind on what she was going to wear to the Gala what had met her in the suitcase had stopped her thoughts right in their tracks. Toothpaste covered everything. She'd picked up the empty tube between her fingers her eyes aghast as the last blob of toothpaste dropped onto her already covered clothes. Kim had spent the rest of the evening cleaning toothpaste off everything. The dress that she'd already seen herself wearing had received a large squiggly splodge right down the front. Kim had been all set to head to the dry cleaners first thing the next morning. Instead, she'd found herself agreeing to Murr's suggestion that she take his credit card and get herself something new for the Gala.  
"Do you trust me with your credit card James?"Kim had asked the thin plastic card between her fingers. "You don't think I might run amuck with it and run up a huge bill in your name do you? Then maybe leg it to South America or someplace where you'd never find me."  
"I'd track you down."   
"You'd come after me?" Kim had raised an eyebrow as she'd asked the question. "And what would you do when you caught me, James?"  
Murr had stared blankly into space as a mental image of Kim bouncing on top of him came to his mind; he felt his blood rush south as he remembered the way she arched her back and the moans that would slip from her lips as she rode him hard.  
"James," Kim had snapped her fingers in front of Murr's face. "Earth to James come in James." Murr had come back to himself with a start as he'd tried to calm his breathing. Murr had swung his shoulder bag slightly in front of him as he'd walked out of the apartment, trying to hide the somewhat noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans. Not for the first time since blurting out his invite to Kim, Murr wondered if he'd done the right thing. After all, Murr knew he'd taken advantage of the fact Lori was ill to invite Kim to the Gala. Murr tried to convince himself he'd invited Kim to cheer her up but he'd known that deep down he just wanted to spend more time with her.  
Kim's fingers plucked nervously at the material of the outfit she'd bought earlier that day. It was a revealing black provocative floor length dress. Thin straps left her entire back bare showing to full effect the butterfly tattoo. The exquisite lace bodice dipped low in front to show off her cleavage. The skirt just skimmed the floor in the heels she wore, the fabric a luxurious silk. She'd never worn a dress quite like this one, ever. Kim smoothed her palms over her hair as she pushed in the pins more securely that held her raven black hair in a sleek updo. She turned to face herself in the mirror again. Seeing herself, Kim wondered if she'd gone over the top. The fingers of her left hand played with the red fabric roses on the black velvet choker around her neck. Their red colour the same shade of scarlet as her lips. Her brown eyes, highlighted with a hint of smokey shadow stared worriedly back at her. Why was she acting like this was their first date? Why was she getting that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach? Turning away from the mirror, Kim paced around the bed a couple of times. Call it off; her brain was almost shrieking at her it wasn't too late. Call it off and tell him you're ill the voice of reason told her. She was startled out of these thoughts by a light rap on the bedroom door.  
"Kim, are you ready? The Uber's about five minutes away, so we need to leave and wait in the lobby. Kim?" Taking a deep breath to still her nerves Kim opened the door. Murr was wearing a black tuxedo. The jacket flapped open a little to reveal his matching waistcoat, a crisp white shirt, and black bow tie completed the outfit. Something melted deep in the pit of Kim's stomach at the sight of him.  
"Wow," Murr's jaw went slack as he ran his eyes over Kim. "Oh, I er.." He stumbled trying to get a hold if himself. "What I mean is.., you look stunning." Kim felt the bloom of a blush on her cheeks and demurely lowered her eyes.  
"Thank you, James,"Kim replied bringing her eyes back up to stare straight into Murrs. "You don't look too bad yourself." Murr caught a glimpse of the butterfly tattoo out of the corner of his eye as Kim turned to close the bedroom door. She'd gone and done it now, he thought. How in the name of God was he supposed to keep their relationship on a friends only basis when she looked so hot? How the hell was he going to manage to keep his hands to herself and stay loyal to Lori? More to the point should he really be doing this? He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but as they linked arms and left his apartment, Murr was passed caring.

 

Dee sat back down on the toilet lid the only place to sit in the tiny cubicle and listened to the conversation on the other side of the door barely yards from where she sat.  
"Have you seen Sal, Gabs? He's been stood at the bar for over half an hour; I reckon his date ain't gonna show. I know you've got your eye on him, I've seen you. You'd show him a real good time wouldn't you Gabs ?"  
"Hell yeah, one night with me and she'd be history. You know his family hates her don't you?"  
"Doesn't surprise me, I heard he hardly speaks to his mom anymore because of it."   
"Yeah, I heard that too, just when his stand-up career is starting to take off along comes this woman and sinks her claws into him. I mean, what sorta name is Dee anyway? It's a freakin' letter, not a goddamn name." The woman's loud resonating voices reverberated around the ladies restroom.   
"Money and fame, that's what it's about you know, money and fame."  
The women cackled together as Dee heard a flush then the detectable metal of a bolt as it was snapped back. Then the women's high-pitched laughing was abruptly cut off.  
"Oh, don't stop on my account ladies you just go right ahead and continue, don't mind me. " There was the sound of heels clipping on the flooring then water hitting the sink. "What was that last bit, Gabriella? Money and fame?"  
"It's just what everybody is saying and thinking."  
"Really everybody? Or is it just a select few like you two who seem intent on stirring the pot. I did wonder where these rumours were coming from and now I know. Do you want the truth? The fact is that yeah, we all felt a bit concerned at first and worried about what Sal was getting into. What we've come to realise is that she's good for Sal, and we are all dying to meet her, Sal's mom included. There is absolutely no way Sal would ever stop speaking to his mom.." A blast of music had entered the restroom before it was quickly cut off.  
"No, messing around now, Kelsey, Lexie you hear?" Children's giggling voices bounced around the room as they noisily rushed into a cubicle each. "Oh, what's going on here?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all isn't that right ladies. Oh before you go just one other thing if she doesn't turn up tonight it's down to people like you that have most probably scared her off." Heels on tiles had filled the air before the music briefly entered the restroom again.  
"What was that about?"  
"Narrow-minded people spreading outright lies. You look absolutely amazing in that dress by the way honey listen; you know what this 'Dee' looks like don't you Roz? Is there any sign of her yet?"  
"Not as far as I know. I hope Dee does turn up; I like her, is that a weird thing to say?"  
"No Roz, you've just moved on that's all sweetheart. Well, I'd best get back and find my Sal. We hope Dee turns up too; we've all been looking forward to meeting her for so long."  
Dee didn't know what to do next. She waited then flushed and snapped the bolt across. Tentatively she pulled open the cubicle door just an inch to peer out. Roz was stood in front of the sinks straightening the rose adorned headpiece that sat nestled in her hair. Her fingers fluffed lightly at her hair before her reflection locked with Dee's in the mirror.  
" Dee! " She gasped. "I suppose you heard all that didn't you?"  
"Yeah, and more besides." As much as she was glad that Sal's family were beginning to accept her, the two women's conversation was still buzzing around her head." This Gabriella's really got the hots for Sal hasn't she?"  
"She doesn't stand a chance."  
"I sometimes wonder what I have to offer to someone like Sal?" Dee said as she stood beside Roz shaking water droplets from her fingers   
"Yourself, that's all he needs, just you. Shall I tell you something, Dee?" Roz asked guiding the two giggling girls over to dry their hands. "When we first met at the diner a few weeks back, do you remember kissing Sal outside in that fine snow?" Dee nodded her eyes travelling over the pure white bell hoop skirt of Roz's dress. She lifted her eyes back up to Roz her gaze concentrating on the little roses on the white bands of her sleeves where they hung gently on her shoulders. " In the whole time we were dating he never kissed me in quite that way, ever." Placing her palms flat on the counter top Dee smiled before dropping her eyes from her reflection.  
The pasted week had been frantic for her. The house was sold, and she couldn't deny she'd felt a pang of sadness as she'd handed over the keys. With the majority of her possessions in storage, she'd managed to whittle down the things she wanted with her into one large crate which was now with the courier service. She'd visited Hannah and Kerry before she'd once again left for New York. Hannah and Tom's relationship seemed solid, and Kerry was enthusiastically enjoying her work and her blossoming relationship with Kaine. They'd shared an evening reminiscing and telling stories from when they were children before an emotional goodbye the day after.   
Dee had visited Kristen next repeating the same routine. Kristen had cried so much Dee had thought she wasn't going to stop. But they'd been tears of happiness, not sadness. Kristen was already excitedly planning her first trip to visit Dee in New York.   
Getting to Heathrow Dee had found her flight delayed again. It seemed to be getting a habit just lately. Although the flight wasn't delayed as much as New Year Dee had known it would mean that Sal would already be at Roz's wedding waiting for her. Half way through the flight over Dee had got the jitters. The whole enormity of what she was doing had suddenly hit her. She'd got drawn along by the whole moving to America thing pulled along by her desire to be with Sal. But now practically at the eleven hour, she was getting serious doubts that she'd made the right choice. Tired and mentally exhausted from all the thoughts whizzing in her head Dee had closed her eyes in the back of the cab on her way over to Cait's her mind in turmoil. Who was she kidding moving to the states? Was she a fool to think this was really going to work? Arriving at Cait's Dee had showered and changed. Heading over to Roz's reception Dee had been relieved that Cait was at work when she got to her apartment. She didn't want to have to tell Cait about her stupid insecurities knowing her friend would know there was something up. Dee knew Cait had enough with her own problems. Hearing the conversation in the restroom hadn't helped with Dee's overloaded mind.  
"How did your first dance go?" She asked on a brighter note turning back to Roz.  
"Okay I think, I'm not much of a dancer."  
"I'd best show you how it's done then hadn't I?"Dee turned away from her reflection pulled her shoulders back and flashed Roz a broad grin. Mentally she pushed all her negative thoughts to the back of her mind as she and Roz herded the two giggling girls out of the restroom.

"Cait, Cait, hun..are you in here?" Viv called her soft soled work shoes squeaking a little on the just moped flooring of the staff toilets. "Only you've got a patient who's waiting for his urine results from path." Viv ducked her head and saw the bottom of Cait's shoes in the very end cubicle. "Cait, are you feeling sick hun? You know it's only natural don't you?" Viv said against the thin cubicle door.  
Cait had slipped into auto pilot mode since the evening Q had walked out on her. Eat, sleep, work repeat. The almost consent nausea was an all too real reminder that the whole situation wasn't going to go away. Unanswered texts and voice mail messages had confirmed to Cait her worst fear, Q didn't want the baby, or her anymore for that matter.  
As each day rolled into the next, she'd slowly convinced herself that Q's silence was his way of ending things with her. All Cait wanted were things to go back to the way they were before when they'd been happy together. She wished she could just go to sleep, wake up and no longer be pregnant without having to do anything.  
Her hormones were making her irrational, and she'd wake up tearful thinking that a termination was the answer. Then she'd calm down somewhat knowing deep down that abortion wasn't for her. Then she'd start thinking about the implications of bringing a child into the world on her own. She was going to be forty-two next birthday; this could very well be her last chance to have a baby, ever. The timing wasn't ideal and the fact that it looked likely she was going to have to do it on her own didn't help, but she'd come to understand over the past few days that the time could very well never be right and she needed to just get on with it.  
Viv watched as Cait's fingers curled around the door to open it just a little.  
"Oh, honey what's wrong?" Viv asked taking in her red rimmed watery eyes instantly.   
"I'm bleeding Viv." Cait sniffed her tears brimming over to cascade from her lashes leaving a wet trail down her cheeks as they dripped off the end of her chin.

 

The coffee in the polystyrene cup was decidedly lukewarm, and Joe grimaced at the taste. He opened his car door and poured the dregs of the coffee out onto the gravel car lot. Quickly Joe yanked the door shut again and tried to bury the bottom half of his face into his scarf. What the fuck was he doing here on Valentines night? His mind once again wandered to Sal and the warm surroundings of the wedding reception he was attending. It was freezing in his car. Joe even envied Murr right at that moment knowing he was most probably mingling in the cosy atmosphere of the Charity Gala.   
Joe had thought Bessie would be more than a little put out that he'd lost the marathon rock, paper, scissors battle with Sal and Murr to be the one to find out exactly what was going on with their grumpy, cranky, moody fourth member. However, she'd been all for it and had practically forced him into the car two hours before.  
Joe's eyes swung up to take in the bar's neon sign, the 'a' in bar flickered in the pitch black night making Joe squint his eyes a little. Joe signed and reached for the door handle; he supposed he'd better get this over with. Joe had been sitting in his car for over half an hour now after the cab had dropped Q at this bar and he couldn't put it off any longer.  
Steph had never expected to see Q again after she'd seen him into the back of a cab that first night. She'd slipped a pack of matches into his pocket so he'd know where to pick his jeep up from and had tried not to think any more about him. She'd noticed that the Jeep was gone when she'd turned up for work the next evening. Two days later she was surprised but pleased to find him sitting at the bar a wicked mesmerising glint in his eye as he'd turned to greet her. Q had returned twice since.   
"Steph, Stephanie, c'mon doll stop coming on to the customers, your needed out back now."  
"Just a sec, " Steph called across the bar. " Be good now Tony, and I'll come right back promise." Q's perfect, chocolate coloured eyes flashed with something dark as his jaw twisted into a smirk.  
"When's your next break Steph?" He inquired his gaze following her as she moved behind the bar.   
"I'm off in ten, Tony." Smiling over her shoulder at Q, Steph caught the heat in his gaze as he winked at her. Not for the first time, Steph craved to feel him touch her.  
To Steph, it seemed Q was expert at propping up a bar, rambling on about random shit and flirting outrageously. After drinking a fair few whiskies, his favourite subject was the pros and cons of every superhero or supervillain imaginable. As Steph headed to the bar's cooler, her eyes were already filling with disappointment wondering if she'd once again be bundling his intoxicated form into the back of a cab.  
Q debated for a few minutes on whether or not to go after her. His cock was telling him to go in there and satisfy his hunger, but his mind and heart were telling him to leave.   
"What the fuck Q? Just what the hell is going on here?"  
"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Q spun around on his stool nearly spilling his drink. "Joe! What are you doing here?"   
"Never mind about me, asshole, what the fuck do you think you're playing at drooling all over the hot waitress you stupid sonofabitch. Have you and Cait had a fight? Is that why you're drinking yourself into oblivion in this dive?"  
"One," Q said holding up his index finger." Cait and I have not had a fight," Q's mouth twisted tightly as he held up another finger."Two, it's none of your goddamn business why I'm here. And three, I've not had nearly enough to drink yet to be anywhere close to oblivion. So, just chill out, man."  
"I will most certainly not chill the fuck out. Get your coat; I'm taking you home."  
"No!"  
"Get your fuckin' coat and get in the fuckin' car," Q just sat motionless for a second his eyes boring into Joe's retreating back. "NOW! " Joe yelled over his shoulder. "Or you're off the show."  
"Too late, I quit!" Q replied as he slid himself off the stool to follow Joe to where he stood to wait for him by the exit.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Joe asked shooting Q a quizzical look as he came up beside him. " I know there's something gone wrong with you somewhere." Q shrugged and pulled a confused look.  
"Don't know what you mean," Q mumbled as the sound of his ringtone broke the slight tension between the friends.  
"You gonna get that? " Joe asked sternly.  
"No," Q said still struggling into his coat as he pushed passed Joe.  
"Might be important."  
"I doubt it," Q called as his feet crunched across the gravel his lumbering figure soon swallowed up in the pitch black night.

 

Sal had done the rounds of the room more than once before steering his way to the bar and not back to the group of tables where his dad, stepmom, and sisters were gathered. His mom had chosen to attend just the wedding ceremony at the church, and so Sal had made sure she'd got home safely before heading to the reception with his family.  
Sal knew he was being watched. It was only a fleeting things, one of those instances across a room where you know someone is looking at you, and you know that they know that you know. He'd caught a petit face framed by black curls out of the corner of his eye as he headed for the bar. He was in no doubt that she'd been checking him out all evening.  
He'd had a congratulatory dance with Roz and had had no trouble persuading anyone else to dance. From Roz's mom, aunt and cousins to his stepmom, sisters, and nieces, he'd danced with them all. Pulling his phone out again at the bar, Sal was more than a little disconcerted to find no new message from Dee. It had been over an hour since her last message, and there was still no sign of her.  
Sal called the bartender over and ordered a generous measure of whisky. It was a single malt, and he rolled it around inside his mouth letting the fumes drift up his nose relishing the feeling of the gentle fire as he swallowed the pale golden liquor. The first whisky went down quickly the second less so, as he distractedly tapped his forefinger on the phone screen laying under his palm.   
"Can I buy you a drink, Sal?"  
"How's it goin' Gabriella? " Sal had sensed her sidling up to him from his left. He'd glimpsed the slight bounce of her dark curls out of the corner of his eye. "No boyfriend tonight?" He questioned his eyes trained on the remains of the whisky in his glass.  
"We split months ago Sal; he was no fun, so I dumped him. Where's your date? She not here yet?" Sal eyed her drink as she pushed it further along the bar.  
"She's on her way," Sal replied his finger reaching out to flick the straw in the drink away from pointing straight at his eye.  
"Really," Gabbie nodded moving even closer to Sal. "Lemme get you that drink then while you wait."   
"Thanks but I think I'm done here," Sal said knocking back the remains of his drink to turn away from Gabriella and the bar. He scanned his eyes quickly around the dance floor and surrounding area his eyes surveying the space one more time. Then he saw Dee, and his face broke into a huge grin.  
The light of the dance floor silhouetted Dee's face as she danced with Roz. The pulse of the music was like a heartbeat, and Dee just couldn't ignore it. She felt each beat, and it made her blood race and her breath quicken. The band sounded on top of their game as Dee moved slowly, at first, letting the movement out gradually, increasing the flow steadily. Dee let her eyes close, the pleasure of dancing filling her completely. When she opened her eyes again, she found Sal's eyes on her watching her dance. Wearing a slight smile, Dee danced on as the song reached it's climax her hips in total control of the rhythm. The song ended, and Dee excused herself from Roz and walked calmly and serenely across the dance floor to the bar. Adrenaline filled her veins, but she held herself back from running to him.  
"Dance with me, Sal." Dee smiled holding her hand out to Sal as the band played the opening riffs of 'Mustang Sally'. Dee's hips moved to the drumbeat as she grinned at Sal. Grinning back, Sal took her hand.  
The first touch of their hands was electric. Sal's fingers wrapped around Dee's as she gently pulled him with her onto the dance floor. Although he'd danced with multiple women during the reception, none had he desired more to hold in his arms than Dee. Sal pulled her close to his body letting his hands slid around her back.  
The familiar scent of Sal's cologne hit her as Dee's gaze met his gorgeous green eyes. For a moment all she could do was stare at them. Dee let him lead her in a circling bump and grind dance, both of them singing along totally ignoring anyone watching them.  
You been running all over the town now.  
Oh! I guess I'll have to put your flat feet on the ground.  
All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride.  
All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride.  
All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride.  
One of these early mornings, oh, gonna be wiping yo weeping eyes.  
"I thought you'd bailed on me," Sal said as he pulled Dee securely into his arms, his lips close to her ear so close that his warm breath against Dee's skin made her knees go weak."I thought you might'a got cold feet and headed back to Cait's."  
"Oh, sorry I was in the ladies restroom that's all, I got distracted and had a mini wobble, but I'm okay now. Why? Have you missed me?" Dee laughed whirling around as she danced. As the song ended, she stopped and took a moment to catch her breath before Sal reached out for her again, as the band began to play Al Green's 'Take me to the river.'   
Hold me, love me, please me, tease me  
Till I can't, till I can't take no more  
Take me to the river  
Sal held just her hands and danced with Dee, and she joined him. She watched him move, loving how it felt to get so close to him again. Together they went with the rhythm, and worked through the music, letting it fill their heads and bodies. They stared into each other's eyes as the band changed the song. 'The dark end of the street' Sal mouthed to her. A wistful smile came to her lips as she stepped into Sal's arms. She slid into the crook of Sal's arm, her breasts resting against his chest, as they moved slowly with the song, with their arms around each other.   
Oh, our love keeps going on strong  
Steal away to the dark end of the street  
You and me  
Lightly Sal traced Dee's sides with the tips of his fingers, down to her hips and over her bum before settling back around Dee's waist again. He felt her body trembled in response to his touch. Sal made her hips sway against his, and they were so close that Dee could feel his growing cock. With a groan she leant further against him, her head on his shoulder, not giving a damn about what they looked like. They kept dancing their bodies close as Dee lifted her arms up behind Sal's head, wrapping her hands around Sal's neck. With one hand Sal pushed aside Dee's soft brown hair that was covering her neck, bending Sal kissed her just under her ear, Dee gasped at the touch of his lips on her skin, but Sal didn't stop, he kept going on his exploration of her neck.  
Before Dee could say anything, his lips were burning on hers and any resistance she thought she might have had just melted away. Closer she crushed her body into Sal's feeling his cock against her. His tongue darted out, and eagerly she opened for him and kissed him back with all she had. He cupped her face between his hands and tilted her head back so he could deepen the kiss.  
"Wow," Dee smiled breaking the kiss. " Someone really wants to get laid tonight." Dee laughed.

 

The Charity Gala was to raise money for a new wing of the local hospital. It was going to be dedicated solely to Oncology and a Hospice unit for teenage cancer patients. A niece of one of IJ's crew members was a patient and tickets had been on sale in the office for a few weeks when Lori had declared she'd bought two.  
Murr hadn't been impressed; he'd been more inclined to book a room at some swish hotel for the night for the two of them as a means of reviving their relationship. But now Lori had the flu, and here he was at the Gala with Kim instead. From across the room, Murr's gaze followed Kim as she stood with a group of women seemingly listening intently to their conversation.  
"I'm sorry Murr but unless Lori has suddenly morphed into Morticia's hot sister that is so not her," Dan said running his fingers through his gray hair before nudging Murr in the ribs. "The burning question is who is your date in the sexy dress and the fuck me heels?"  
"Lori's got the flu, Dan, she couldn't make it, so I asked Kim instead."  
"Ah, the mystery woman whose staying at your place. You sleeping with her?"  
"No. No Dan how dare you say that!"  
"Say what? Say what everybody's thinking, that this roommate garbage is one big sham to cover the fact you've got two women on the boil at the same time, again. Your so desperate James."  
"Listen, zip it, Dan, okay, I'm gonna excuse myself now before you say anything else and go rescue Kim," Murr patted Dan on the shoulder. "Catch you later Dan Green." Dan's gaze followed Murr as he moved through the guests toward Kim.   
" Crazy little fuckers gone balls out and done it again, " Dan muttered more to himself than anyone else his eyes still slyly on Murr. "He'll never learn, stupid dumbass is gonna get himself into sooo much trouble when Lori finds out."  
Kim stretched and rubbed the heel of her hand into the small of her back trying to relieve a muscle ache while trying to decide if she could stand any more idle female chit-chat. The sound of Murr softly clearing his throat behind her caught her attention, and she muttered a polite 'excuse me' storing the conversation she'd just been privy too for later.   
"Care to dance Kim?" Murr asked as Kim's eyes were drawn to the small chamber orchestra, in particular, a woman strumming on a large gilt harp at the far end of the room.  
"Not on your life," Kim smiled as Murr handed her one of the champagne flutes he was holding. "There's no mosh pit." Kim grinned taking a mouthful of her drink her eyes sparkling at Murr. " Thank you; you know me too well James." They just stopped then standing still, gazing at each other. Murr wanted to reach out and hold her. His fingertips itched to brush along the curve of her spine.   
Kim held herself still as Murr swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp and, setting the empty glass down on the nearest available table, he took a step closer to Kim. The air seemed to rush out of Kim's lungs as she struggled with Murr being so close. His scent was surrounding her, distracting her every time she inhaled, and it was doing strange things to her insides. Her breasts heaved against the fabric of her dress; her nipples hardened as arousal shot through her. Murr was grinning at her, and it seemed to Kim, Murr knew perfectly well how unsettling she was finding it having him move closer to her.  
Murr lifted his left hand and brushed his knuckles down her cheek. Kim blinked, as Murr's face moved into sharper focus and everything seemed to fall silent. She was completely aware of how public their embrace was, but that didn't matter to Kim. Their faces level Murr gently pressed his lips against hers. She melted into him, warmth spreading through her. It was a gentle, lingering kiss seeming to promise more. It left Kim yearning for more. And when it finally stopped Murr pulled away, and for a moment he just watched her.  
"Shall we go outside? I think I need to cool off a bit." Murr said leaning into Kim his cheek brushing against hers. Kim nodded, not trusting her voice. She slid her hand into his, and they drifted through the Ballroom to the terrace. Murr guided Kim across the empty terrace over to where a thatch of ivy obscured them from view.  
Kim turned to Murr her hand still held in his and lifted his palm to stroke around her face brushing his knuckles and fingers across her lips. She could feel the pulse at his wrist beating fast as he gently cupped her face. Kim placed the softest of kisses on Murr's lips just lightly brushing against him, enjoying his warm breath and prolonging the moment when their tongues would make contact. Murr kissed her, slowly sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. As Kim pulled away, Murr smiled mischievously, a naughty smile that travelled all the way up to his eyes.  
"I've wanted to do since New Year."  
"What about Lori?" Kim's hands moved up to hold Murr by the forearms her fingertips caressing and stroking the material of his jacket. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do James," Kim said pulling him closer to her body as her hands trailed down his arms to grasp the soft inner surface of his wrist. Murr offered no resistance. "You know I'll be gone in two weeks don't you?" Kim had been holding her feelings in for Murr for so long. She didn't think she'd be able to stop if they started something. Right, at that very second, Kim's need for Murr centred firmly between her thighs.  
Kim drew his left hand over her stomach and down. She closed her hand on top of his and smoothing the silky material of the dresses skirt cupped his hand around herself at the top of her thighs. Deep sighs escaped from Kim's mouth as she hitched the front of the skirt up with her other hand revealing herself to him.  
Murr moaned when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. She pressed his fingers to her hot flesh, just wanting to feel his hand holding her there. She used her fingers to push his palm hard against her, sweeping it across her clit.  
"Ah, Kim you're so wet," Murr murmured. His breath played on her neck giving Kim goosebumps.  
"Shush, don't speak." Kim held her fingers to Murr's lips to silence him.  
"It's what you do to me James," Kim couldn't deny or defy her body's response to him. Bending her knees just a fraction, Kim pushed Murr's forearm lower, making him stoop forward a little. She spread her thighs and thrust her hips slowly forward and back, sliding her hot, wetness all the way along the surface of his palm and wrist leaving a warm, moist trail as his skin slipped and rubbed against hers. Murr groaned, and Kim could hear his breathing becoming more heavy, matching her own.  
Kim's clit ached to be stroked hard. Kim turned Murr's arm slightly until his wrist repeatedly bumped against her clit as she slid back and forth.  
"Oh, that's good, that's so fuckin' good, James, just like that."Murr went to say something, but Kim placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. Her brown eyes locked on Murr's just to ensure that he understood. His muffled moan of frustrated pleasure hummed against Kim's palm  
The skirt of her dress was draped over his arm as Kim brought his curling fingers to her wet, swollen lips. Kim stooped a little, bending towards Murr for balance. She wriggled and squirmed against Murr's hand; she wanted to feel his fingers in her.   
Leaning her head back against the rough stone wall, Kim closed her eyes for a moment just wanting to concentrate on the sensations between her legs. Holding Murr's forearm, her hands near his elbow, Kim pushed him back a little, so Murr had to retake a step. She wanted just the tips of his fingers to slide along the length of her.   
The chill of the evening air did nothing to diminish Kim's pleasure at the insistent touch of his fingertips on her clit. Even in the dim light of the terrace, Kim could see that Murr's eyes were glittering with excitement as his mouth gaped open.  
"That's it, James, um just like that. That's it, use just the one finger, 'round my clit, then across, mmm ah huh, rub across and around. Fuck yeah, make me slippery, press there on each side, just um, oh yeah, that's it, yeah." Clutching at Murr's arm, Kim used him as some form of human fuck toy. "I want them in me, James. Right inside me."  
Kim wanted to feel those fingers of his spread, stretch and fill her. Slowing Kim leant forward to kiss Murr's mouth, slipping her tongue between his teeth, wanting to enter him as his fingers entered her. With her lips pressed hard to Murr's she reached down and pushed his fingers into her core. Murr curled his fingers inside Kim in that clever, knowing way, knowing exactly where to press to get Kim moaning, gasping and whimpering with delight.  
"Mmmm, more...I want more." Kim whispered as she ground hard against Murr's wet hand as his fingers slid inside her body. "Yeah like that, like that, fill me up, yeah...fuck me with your fingers, James." Murr nodded swallowing hard as with his other arm; he braced himself, palm flat against the wall.  
Kim's hands clasped Murr's forearm; she pulled at his arm frantically thrusting her hips in hard little pushes that had his fingers pumping and sliding in the wetness of her. His palm bumped against her clit and made Kim moan and pant with the rough, hard, pleasure of it.  
Kim could barely stand. She was so close to coming, close to completely losing control. She leant her head into Murr's shoulder. With strong, solid thrusts, Kim fucked his hand hard and fast while Murr kept a steady rhythm, taking her closer to that time when there'd be no possibility of stopping.   
"C'mon Kim, come for me. Do you like it like that, huh, like that, fast?"  
"Yeah like that, just like that, don't stop, do it harder. Fuck! Do it hard."  
Murr pushed his fingers over and over into Kim. He moaned as Kim clenched her muscles around his fingers flooding him with warm waves of pleasure. She stilled his arm, gripping at Murr's wrist hard between her thighs, wanting to hold on to the moment. Kim grew silent and still as each spasm of her orgasm squeezed his fingers wringing the last shudders of pleasure from her until finally, her breathing became calm. She rested her head back against the wall, her cheeks hot. Kim smiled as Murr grinned back at her. Their eyes locked, Kim slowly brought his hand from between her thighs  
Recovering Kim's breath calmed for a moment. Murr cocked his head to one side inquisitively as Kim playfully fought back a smile and took his hand to her parted lips. Murr's fingertips rested on her scarlet lips as Kim began to suck them. Murr felt the warmth of her mouth and her smooth wet tongue circling his fingers. He held his breath for a second as they both stared into each other's eyes. A smirk played on Kim's lips as she closed her eyes going further down his fingers as she sucked at his knuckles slipping her tongue between them to taste herself. Once done, Kim's mouth slid back up to Murr's fingertips again to finish licking him clean. Murr exhaled as Kim reached and plucked his handkerchief out of the top pocket of his jacket to wipe herself.   
" I want you, James," Kim whispered with intensity as she folded the used handkerchief up neatly. She tucked it back into his top pocket. "Take me home before someone asks if you've got a hanky they can borrow James." Kim smiled tapping her hand over the handkerchief now in his pocket paying attention to let a little poke out of the top.

 

In a dizzy blur, Cait had let Viv take control. Viv had rushed out of the staff toilets to return only moments later with a commandeered wheelchair. With an unenthusiastic grimace, Cait had settled into the wheelchair feeling more than a little uncomfortable as Viv had pushed her first to her locker then onto the Antenatal Clinic. Passing her phone to Viv over her shoulder Cait had made Viv promise that under no circumstances was Viv to make contact with Q. Cait had sat waiting, knees pressed tightly together wringing her hands as she'd sneaked a quick glance at Viv from the corner of her eye. Viv was in conversation at the other end of the corridor with a colleague. The woman Viv had been talking to had flicked Cait a quick glance. She'd given Viv a nod before walking away from her.   
Cait watched Viv out of the corner of her right eye as she reached for Cait's phone. Viv dialled then held it to her ear. Cait watched Viv's lip move before she ended the call and cast Cait a subtle glance before walking towards her.   
"Who was that?" Cait inquired. "On the phone," Cait continued her eyes taking in Viv's veiled expression. "Who'd you call?"  
"Only Dee hun. Had to leave a message though, she wasn't picking up." Viv's fingers were resolutely crossed behind her back. The woman Viv had been talking to earlier returned with a bunch of keys, opened a door and disappeared inside.   
"She's just gonna prep the room Cait, she won't be long," Viv said with a reassuring smile. They waited together, both knowing that any words of comfort would have just fallen flat. At last, the woman opened the door, and Viv took hold of the wheelchair and steered Cait into the dimly lit ultrasound room.   
Hitching herself up onto the exam bed, Cait gave Viv an anxious, nervous smile as she rolled the top of her tunic trousers down and lay back. Cait gripped tightly to the exam bed as Viv took her other hand and held it squeezing it a little as Cait pressed her eyes tightly shut. The sonographer tucked tissue paper in the top of Cait's folded over trousers and squeezed a generous amount of gel on her lower abdomen. Then the sonographer began to move the probe in a sweeping motion across her skin. Cait couldn't look at the monitor as an ominous silence filled the room. She knew the sonographer should have been able to pick up a heartbeat by now. But there was nothing.  
"Miss Cross...I'm so sorry..."  
"What?" Cait's heart froze. An eternity seemed to pass before the woman's next sentence.  
"I'm afraid I can't detect a heartbeat, I'm sorry you've had a miscarriage." Cait went numb inside. Tears almost instantly spilt from her eyes like a broken dam. Losing the baby was the one possibility she had never wanted to consider. Even though the spotting from two days earlier had got steadily heavier, Cait had still thought that everything would be okay.  
"Oh, no...no, no, no."  
" Oh, Cait honey.." Viv's grip on Cait's hand grew tighter to reassure her as Cait bit down on her quivering lip. Her shoulders shook with inconsolably desolate sobbing as she struggled to keep her tears silent. She clasped her trembling hands over her face as the tears dripped between her fingers. Cait lay on the exam bed and cried until there were no tears left.


	22. ....I come back to the place you are.

Q didn't even flinch as Joe slammed the car door shut and climbed into the driver's seat. He didn't turn to face his friend either. Instead, he just continued to stare out of the car window the ball of his hand cupped around his chin and his elbow resting on the edge of the door panel. Joe manoeuvred his car out of the bars parking lot as gravel sprayed out from his spinning rear wheels.   
Joe had only been driving for ten minutes when Q felt the car abruptly swerve to the right. His body jerked forward slightly as Joe slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt.   
"Goddamn it Q just answer your phone will you dude!" Joe exclaimed his hands were gripping tightly to the steering wheel as he twisted his head in Q's direction. Q's ring tone thrilled once again from his pocket. He made no move to answer it continuing instead to stare out of the window. "Give!" Joe demanded.  
"Nuh-uh no."  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then give me your Goddamn phone bud." Reluctantly Q hitched his body to the right a little to retrieve his phone from his jean pocket. He held it out to Joe, but as Joe went to take it, he flipped it out if his reach.   
"Don't play fuckin' games with me, unlock it and pass it over." Joe quickly swiped the phone from Q's fingers thinking that he might just try and take it back again. " It's Cait..."  
"It usually is."  
"You've got a missed call from Cait, wait...hang on, holy cow Q you've got over thirty missed calls from Cait, a bunch of unread text messages and some voice mails. What in the name of God is going on? You have had a fight haven't you?"  
"Oh, if only it were that easy Joey. Angry words spoken in the heat of an argument can be fixed with an apology, and maybe a hot make-out session. I told you we hadn't had a fight." Q drummed his fingers against his cheek avoiding Joe's eye.  
"Listen, dude, I'm worried about you, hell we're all worried about you there must be a pretty good reason why you're giving a damn good impression of a first class motherfucker, so you've got problems, we get that. But something is definitely buggin' you, you know we're here for you if you ever need to talk don't you Brian?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Humph, you're so not fine. I think some crazy shit is going down between you and Cait," Q's eyelids slowly lowered over his eyes. He held them shut for a moment before lifting them again. He took a long deep breath, would it be so bad to tell Joe what was going on? Hiding the truth from his friends and lying to everyone had sounded easy in theory, but it was causing Q more stress than anything else. It was really tempting to be able to let someone know the truth finally. He even thought his heart felt lighter at the prospect of sharing, but he was also filled with dread at what Joe's reaction would be. Would he be horrified that he'd walked out on Cait after hearing her news or would he understand? Q had no way of knowing, without unburdening himself to him.  
"If I tell you something Joe, will you try not to freak out at me? I'm not proud of myself right now." He ruffled his right hand through his hair.  
"C'mon hit me with it," Joe said his eyes intently on Q as he watched him rub his fingers over the misted windows screen, so they squeaked a little.   
"Cait's pregnant." He paused for a moment. " She told me nearly two weeks ago, and I walked out her. I haven't seen or spoken to her since." Joe didn't say anything he just reached over and squeezed Q's shoulder as a form of comfort.   
"Shit dude, I wanna say congrats but I don't think that's what you wanna hear right now is it?" Q shook his head "You think you've blown it with her don't you Brian? You know the answer to your woes will never be found at the bottom of a whisky bottle and neither will flirtin' your ass off with the hot waitress in that bar back there. Booze I can sorta understand but another woman, what are you even thinkin' going there?"  
"That's just it though I wasn't thinkin'. I've fucked up, big time Joey."  
" It's not so bad you know, being a dad, you should talk to Cait, that's if she even wants to speak to you after the way you've behaved. I think a heavy dose of grovelling is in order on your part, my friend. One thing though, why'd you freak out so spectacularly?"  
"To be honest Joe, I've never really wanted any kids you know that. I mean why the fuck would I want to inflict a kid of mine onto the world? I thought I'd spare humanity that scary little scenario. Oh man, I wish I could take back the way I treated Cait when she told me. I panicked, it was the shock you know, I didn't know what to feel."  
" I totally understand, you freaked out, but have you given any thought to Cait? How do you think she's feeling right now? Q had kept his head dipped the whole time he and Joe were talking, his eyes staring intently at his clasped hands now resting on his thighs. Slowly lifting his head, Q leant the back of his head against the plush seat headrest and sighed.  
" I've been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I never gave a thought to how Cait was feeling, not once. I've made such a mess of everything Joey. I'm such a useless piece a shit." Q swung his eyes to Joe's blue ones locking with them, and Joe could see the cold hard look of shame in their depths.   
Joe gave Q a sad reassuring smile before turning his attention back to his phone. Something was telling him to go to voice mail and listen to Cait's messages. He thought that maybe if Q heard Cait's voice, even if that voice were angry it would help to jump start him out of the self-pitying mood he'd sunk into. Holding the phone between his fingers, Joe swiped into Q's voice mail. He hit speaker phone and waited. There were two messages from a week ago, and they played first. There was just the sound of empty static on the line and the barely audible muffled noise of someone breathing before they hung up. Joe turned to Q his eyebrows raised questioningly as Q just shrugged his shoulders. They listened in silence as the next message kicked in. However, it wasn't the voice either Joe or Q expected to hear. The unknown woman's voice was a mystery to Joe, but Q instantly recognised the slight twang of the vowels as the woman spoke. It was Viv.

Sal stared at the two big pairs of yellow eyes curiously pointing in his direction. Jimmy and Chad's large round faces seemed to be smirking at him, and he didn't like it.  
"What?" Sal asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer as the two cats kept their eyes firmly fixed on him. Sal found himself nervously shifting his weight in the tub chair his knees pressed tightly together with his toes curling in the black fine knit socks he wore, while his long fingers gripped his knee caps through his suit pants for dear life. Sal thought he could urge the cats by willpower alone to blink and move away, anything to put him more at ease, but in the small battle of mind power between himself Jimmy and Chad Sal was firmly on the losing end. Sal wondered what was going on in their tiny little cat minds? Were they plotting the destruction of the Earth, his demise, or just how to get closer to him without him noticing? Who knew, but one thing Sal knew for sure neither were going to tear their eyes away from him anytime soon.   
Sal hadn't expected the evening to end quite this way. Just under two hours ago Sal had been guiding Dee, his hand resting protectively on her waist as he'd introduced her to his family. She'd glad-handed her way from his dad, stepmom through to each of his sisters in turn smiling and chatting as she went. After nearly half an hour of introductions and what seemed like an endless barrage of questions, they'd exchanged an understanding glance accompanied by a barely perceptible nod. They'd both known that it was a good time as any to make an unseen exit, and so at long last, they'd been heading out of the reception room. Sal had loosened his tie which had felt to Sal like it had been depriving him of oxygen for the past hour.   
"Let's get out of here; I've wanted you for the last hour." Sal had whispered his gaze on the nape of Dee's neck as she'd walked in front of him. His mind had wandered to kissing her there, and how pliable her entire body would become to his touch as they headed toward the stairs. He'd been jolted back to reality as Dee had slowed her step on the stair to retrieve her ringing phone from her purse. Getting to the bottom of the stairs Dee had swung her eyes around to Sal as she'd continued talking on her phone, concern etched across her face, her dark eyes wide.  
"Change of plan Sal, sorry babe," Dee's head had fallen a little as her fingers had fumbled to stuff her phone back into her purse. "I've gotta go to Cait's, Sal it's urgent."  
"I'll come with you." Sal had said immediately.   
Sitting next to Dee in the cab to Cait's apartment Sal had listened as Dee had told him everything. Quickly the pieces of the puzzle as to why Q had been acting weirdly over the past few weeks had clicked into place. The cab had dropped Sal and Dee at Cait's just as Viv was helping Cait out of her car. Viv had needed to get back to work and so Cait, looking like she was in a trance had let Dee guide her into the apartment as Sal had followed them in his sense on high alert for any sharp movements that would indicate the imminent attack of any feline creatures.   
Sal had heard soft crying from where he'd sat in Cait's living room before Dee had popped her head around the door to ask if he was okay and to tell him she was going run a bath for Cait. Sal had thought that maybe Cait's cats were both out on the prowl for the night because having settled himself in the tub chair he'd found no sign of them anywhere. He now realised that had been a clever rouse on their part to lull him into a false sense of security because Jimmy and Chad had soon sauntered into the room and had sat down right in the open doorway, effectively blocking Sal's only mines of escape.  
"What, the fucks wrong with you guys?" Sal asked almost sounding desperate for an answer." Why don't you go and do cat things and stop scaring the living shit outta me." From somewhere Sal remembered Q telling him once that to pull out of eye contact with a cat meant weakness. Sal didn't want to admit that the cats were in control, he didn't want them to feel that they intimidated him. Sal though giving any cat that kind of power was a frightening thing. So Sal's eyes remained locked on Jimmy and Chad's as he kept his head dead straight while they both tilted theirs at him in a curious way.  
Dee had left Cait in the bathroom and was just on her way to the living room when the halls silence was disturbed by loud banging on the front door. Squinting shut one eye, Dee looked through the spy hole in the door hoping that she wouldn't see who she thought she might. For a split second she contemplated not answering but then a hammering fist on the front door made Dee jump a little, and she knew she had to answer it.   
Opening the door, Dee just stood there, one hand on the door the other resting on her hip as she glared at the dishevelled male standing in front of her.  
"You've got a bloody nerve turning up here, Cait doesn't want to see you," And Dee started to close the door in his face. Q slammed his hand on the door and stuck his foot in the gap before Dee closed it. Q had made Joe drive all the way over to the hospital only to be told that Cait had gone home. Now Q was here, he was determined to see and talk to Cait, he didn't care how long it took.  
"Hang on, just hang on, wait a sec goddamnit Dee," He barged his shoulder against the door. "I know!"  
"What!?" Dee snapped. "What do you know? 'Cause I'll tell you what I know, I know you're a complete wanker!" Shaken for a moment, Q soon regained himself and pushed his shoulder with more force against the door again. Dee couldn't hold him back, and the door shuddered a bit as she let go of it.   
"Cait....Cait," Q called as he stepped passed Dee. "Where is she?" Q asked turning to Dee.  
"I told you she doesn't want to see you."  
" C'mon Dee, where is she?" His voice softened a little as Dee resolutely stared him down. "Look I know I've acted like an asshole this past couple of weeks," He pinched the bridge of his nose as a distraction from having Dee's eyes so intently on him." I need to see her. I need to apologise. Nothing more. Seriously Dee c'mon gimme me a break here." Q said flatly his gaze was taking in the indecision in Dee's eyes as she took in his whole sad, sorrowful demeanour. She felt sorry for him.  
"Is she okay?"   
"She's fine. You should'a been here for her you know that don't you?"  
"I..I..look I'm sorry," Q stuttered out. "I'm not proud of my actions that night; I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
"I'm not the one who needs the apology though am I?"  
"Do ya think she'll listen to me, actually listen to me?"  
"Listen to you! She's in love with you, beats the hell outta me why though but she is. I appreciate you wanting to apologise, but I'm not sure your good for her right now."  
"Me neither," Q said uncertainly holding Dee's gaze for a second.  
"She's in the bath," Dee relented. "If you wanna wait, I'll just go..."   
"S'okay, I know where it is," Q called already dashing down the hall to round the corner by the kitchen and head in the direction of the bathroom.   
Cait had felt like the bottom of her world had fallen out when the sonographer had announced that she could not see anything on the ultrasound. In Cait's mind, it was clear to her what she wanted. She wanted to go home. She wanted to do this in the comforting surroundings of her own home; not in the clinical atmosphere of the hospital. Viv had nodded silently and had called Dee as Cait had gripped her hand as she'd endured another small contraction of pain.   
She'd stayed silent in the car as Viv had driven her back to the apartment. Finding Dee at her side as she'd stepped onto the sidewalk Cait had sensed rather than seen the other person with Dee. Cait had turned towards the gate gritting her teeth in a grimace as another bout of pain had gripped her. She knew that if Sal were here, then it wouldn't be long before Q knew.   
Sitting on the edge of her bed listening as Dee had busied herself in her bathroom Cait had broken down to cry again. She didn't want to say the words out loud to Dee that had been going around her brain since the sonographers words at the hospital. Cait blamed herself.   
The bathroom was a cloud of steam as Cait had lowered herself into the bubbly tub. Hot water had enveloped her as the water had slid up her body lapping just over her breasts. She'd tilted her head back to rest her pinned up chestnut hair on a folded towel and had closed her eyes to let the soothing water caress her tired muscles and ease her fractured mind.  
Cait had only been in the bath for ten minutes when she'd heard the banging on her front door and then raised voices in the hall. Cait's eyes had instantly rested on the door, waiting for the enviable. She knew she hadn't locked it thinking that she didn't need to. Cait's eyes were fixed firmly on the door as there was a moments silence and Cait could feel the someone on the other side of the door hesitate. Then it was swiftly opened revealing Q stood in the doorway a frown knitting his eyebrows together over his dark eyes.  
"Get out!" Cait's hazel eyes flashed furiously at Q as she tried to keep her voice calm. "Get out of my bathroom, get out of my apartment, hell let's go the whole hog, Brain, GET OUTTA MY LIFE!"  
"No!" Q said stepping into the small bathroom. They both knew Cait didn't mean what she'd just yelled at him. Q closed the door locked it and turned to stare down at her. Cait grabbed the large natural sponge beside her and tried to cover her breasts.   
"Two weeks ago..," Cait began her hands scooping the bubbles closer so she could cover her breasts having realised the sponge was doing absolutely nothing. "You walked outta here after I told you I was pregnant," Her voice faltered a little, but she continued. "And in that time you couldn't be bothered to call, message or text me, and then you turn up here tonight, barge your way into my home, into my bathroom when it's too fuckin' late!" Cait's eyes blazed at Q as her hands turned to fists under the water. "What do you want Brian? Forgiveness? " Q felt rooted to the spot as he felt the glare in Cait's eyes burn into him. Spontaneity took hold of him as he started to unzip his hoodie. He threw it to the right, where it landed on the toilet seat.   
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Cait asked as Q took his tee shirt off as well and tossed that in the same direction as his hoodie. Undoing the flies on his worn, faded boot-cut jeans, Q toed off his trainers and socks and then pushed down on the denim material, exposing his boxers.  
"Don't you dare, don't you fuckin' dare, you arse hole! " Cait's eyes were wide as Q shimmied his boxers down his legs and flicked them away from his ankles. Cait pulled her knees up in the water. "Stop it, don't, just stop it, right now!."  
Stepping into the bath in front of her Q knelt down, and leant over her, so they were face to face, his body laying down between Cait's legs so that his feet hung over the end of the bath. Cait looked first into Q's twinkling dark eyes and then over his shoulder at his feet and then over the side of the tub where the water was sloshing onto the white tiled floor.  
"Don't think by making me laugh everything is gonna be okay Brian. I lost the baby, our baby." Cait croaked as she stared into his eyes.  
"I know, Viv left me a message." Cait screwed her mouth up tight knowing now that Viv had done the complete opposite to what she'd asked and called him.  
"Suits you though doesn't it?" Q's brow furrowed at Cait's question noticing how her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. "No baby, no responsibility easy, problem solved, Brian Quinn can return to his life."  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you the way I did Cait."  
"You hurt me, Brian."  
"I never meant to hurt you Cait; I wasn't trying to abandon you I just needed to catch my breath. I shouldn't have left but becoming a father was huge news. I was afraid Cait, afraid I'd make a lousy dad." The bath water sloshed between them as Cait tried to avoid his eye, but it didn't work.  
"We were gonna have a child together Brian. It's not the end of the world you know, being a parent. It could have been the beginning of our new life together." Cait's hazel eyes swam with tears. "But that's all gone now. Why couldn't you have just told me how you felt?"  
"I know I could have handled things better, please Cait, can you forgive me?" The vulnerability in his voice tore at Cait's heart.  
"I love you, Brian. It may make me a fool but I love your stupid, sorry ass, but we need to talk." Cait inspected his face so close to hers. She could see the black pupils in the centre of his dark brown eyes and the way his beard framed his face. God but she'd missed him so much.

 

Sal glanced over the alligator strap of the dress watch he wore on his wrist as he checked the time. His fingers fidgeted nervously with the edge of his shirt cuffs his eyes just catching the glint of silver from his cufflinks. He pulled his eyes back up and went back to silently observing Jimmy and Chad's movements. The cat's eyes were moving across the rug in front of where Sal sat. When Jimmy looked one way, Chad looked the other, and vice versa. Then with a lightning quick movement, Jimmy's whole head snapped back to the edge of the rug. A moth was moving slowly across the pattern of the rug, no idea that it had been spotted. Jimmy's body tensed, and he seemed to grow larger as he stalked quickly but silently towards the moth. His ears were pushed back, whiskers turned out, as his paws carried him right above the moth. Jimmy followed the tiny body of the moth with his eyes before putting his nose down to sniff at it. Swiftly Jimmy smacked his paw down on the place where the moth was and caught it struggling underneath his paw. Lifting his paw all the way, Jimmy seemed to be offering the moth its freedom while Chad just sat watching what his brother was doing. It looked to Sal like Jimmy had a smirk on his round feline face as he pounced back on the moth before he lowered his open mouth. Pulling back up quickly, Jimmy shook his head. The moth fell from his mouth onto the rug as he darted back down after it, caught it in his mouth and swallowed it with one gulp.   
"He ate it!"Sal exclaimed. "He couldn't just kill the fuckin' thing oh no, he actually had to eat it. You're fuckin' gross man," Sal addressed Jimmy as he sniffed the rug where the moth had been. "It's not there no more dumbass; you friggin' ate it!" Jimmy turned his round head to Sal; his large yellow eyes fixed on him almost giving Sal a haughty knowing look before he licked his paw, combed his ear and began to advance towards Sal slowly."Get away, go on shoo, don't look at me like that you evil sonofabitch."   
"I think you should rescue Sal brown eyes before them there cats decide to pounce on him and try and eat him too," Joe smirked shifting his eyes to Dee as he pinched his hands tighter around his crossed arms his body nonchalantly leaning against the living room door jab.  
"You think?" Dee flicked her eyes from Sal to Joe. "Death by cat sounds interesting."   
Joe had decided to hang around outside Cait's apartment in his car just in case anything kicked off between Q and Cait. Startled at the sound of knuckles gently rapping on his cars side window, Joe had wound it down to find Dee smiling at him. She'd told him Sal was inside and had invited him in to wait with Sal and herself to see how things would go down between Q and Cait.   
"Yeah, don't some cats eat their frail elderly owners if they drop down dead?"Joe rolled his eyes from Dee to settle on Sal, and the panicked, scared look on his face as Jimmy inched ever closer to him.  
"I dunno, isn't that like one of those urban myth things?" Dee asked over her shoulder as she moved into the living room towards Jimmy and Chad. Bending over Dee scooped Jimmy up into her arms. Sal visibly relaxed a little, his eyes switching to where Chad still stood motionlessly staring at him.  
"Oh, thank Christ for that. Please, Dee just get these psycho crazy creatures away from me. Cat's are only good for three things you know."   
"Yeah, I know," Dee tucked Jimmy securely under her arm and turned smiling to Sal.  
"Fighting, fouling and fornicating." They said together. "C'mon Jimmy let's see if mommy's okay and find you a treat. Dee passed Joe in the doorway and headed breezily for the kitchen Chad now following in her wake. Rounding the corner at the end of the hall Dee's step faltered. Q stood outside the bedroom door a towel wrapped tightly around his waist the ends of his hair slightly damp a stern look in his brown eyes.  
"How's Cait? Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, er, I'm gonna hang around a bit Dee if you don't mind, Cait and I we need to talk.. in private,"   
"S'okay I wasn't planning on staying here tonight anyway, I did have other plans you know."  
"I was wrong about you," Q said honesty was burning in his eyes. "I thought,...well it doesn't really matter what I thought, I was wrong I'm a big enough person to know when I've made a mistake about someone," He lowered his eyes his gaze taking in his still damp feet as he wiggled his toes."I never said thanks to you for coming with me in the ambulance to the hospital after my accident; you didn't have to do that."  
"You don't have to thank me," Dee shrugged feeling the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "If you're gonna stay with her, we're gonna head off," Dee said letting Jimmy go from her arms. He landed agilely on all four paws and sauntered into the kitchen behind Chad. "Sal's already had one cat close encounter; I don't think he's up to much more. Tell Cait I'll be back tomorrow, and Q," He flicked his eyes up to Dee his fingers gripping securely onto the towel around his waist. " Don't mess her about." She shot him a fierce glare before she turned away from him.  
"I'm gonna head off Sal, " Joe said standing in the hall the front door handle in his hand as Dee came back towards the living room." You two's wanna a ride?"Joe asked.   
"Yeah Joey, that'd be great give us a sec." Joe caught a trace of hesitation in Sal's eye before he opened the door.  
"Five minutes guys, then I'm outta here, whether you're in the car or not," Joe called over his shoulder holding his right hand in the air five fingers spread as he jogged down the stone steps onto the path.  
"What's your answer?"   
"What's the question?"  
"Oh, babe c'mon are you, or are you not gonna move in with me? I love you, and I know that you love me." Sal's totally out of the blue question had been playing on Dee's mind along with all her stupid insecurities for days. Sal had just dropped the question on Dee after the sale of the house was finalised. He'd been quick to counter her argument that it would feel too weird living in his house when he wasn't there, with what Dee had come to realise was a simple solution. Cait had gleefully told Dee over the phone that she thought Sal's suggestion an excellent idea. Of course, Dee could stay over in her spare room when the guys were out of town until she got herself settled. In theory, the idea, Dee had to admit had no obvious flaws but then Q had lost it over Cait's pregnancy, and Dee had felt awkward and unsure about staying with Cait until tonight. She felt sure that together Cait and Q could salvage the fragmented parts of their relationship and make it whole again.  
Swinging Sal's shoes in her fingers, Dee passed them to him with a secret smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Popping the clasp of her purse Dee's trembling fingers fumbled inside for a moment. Finally, she pulled out her clenched fist and stretching her arm out offered her tightly clasped hand out to Sal while holding his gaze over the top of her glasses.  
"I think the unit needs to regroup don't you?" Dee grinned unfurling her fingers to revealed her share of the three green plastic soldiers Sal had collected from the gumball machine months before. Sal knew then, he had his answer.

 

As Joe drove, Sal held Dee close to him, the fingertips of his right hand making lazy patterns against her thigh. He caught Joe's look of 'don't make out in the back of my car!' in the rear view mirror a couple of times. He chose to ignore him. Sal was on too much of a high to care about Joe's bulging blue eyes keeping a close eye on him.   
Sal loosened his hand on Dee's shoulder so he could touch his fingertips to her hair. He could already feel the stirrings in his loins; he'd been waiting all night to get Dee on her own. Now he was finally closer to that goal. All the images of the evening came back to him from the reception as the motion of the travelling car lulled his senses.   
In his mind, Sal once again remembered the way Dee danced and the way she walked, the innocent sway of her hips that did crazy things to him right through to the sparkle in her eyes as they'd laughed together. All these images flashed through his mind as Sal guided Dee's right hand to the expanding bulge between his legs. Dee gasped with surprise a secret smile of pleasure on her lips at the feel of him.  
"God! I can't wait to get you home." Sal whispered against Dee's ear as he once again sneaked a look at Joe in the rear view mirror.  
Arriving at Sal's home, Joe did a prompt three point turn in the street and headed back the way he'd come. Joe was looking forward to making up for his lost valentines night with Bessy, the kids were after all with his in-laws and tomorrow had been booked off by all of the guys, so there was no need to get up early. A long lie in and the prospect of spending a lazy morning in bed next to the naked body of his wife made Joe's speed unintentionally increase as he raced home.  
As they'd exited Joe's car, Sal had draped his suit jacket over Dee's shoulders a wicked grin touching the corners of Sal's mouth. Sexual hunger flashed a glinting emerald hue in his green eyes. The sound of rain beginning to pitter-patter onto them spurred Dee and Sal into motion as together they dashed down the path and up Sal's porch steps, Dee holding Sal's suit jacket over her head.  
Together they half dived half tumbled through the front door to get out of the sudden downpour. Sal almost threw the door shut behind his back in his haste to get out of the rain and his shoes off. It was dark in his hall, but Sal, now shoe free gradually found his bearings in the darkness. A sliver of moonlight spilt into the hall from the long windows either side of the front door. The pale light was just enough to help Sal navigate his way as he started towards Dee's bent over form.  
A shuddering gasp escaped from her mouth as Sal put his hands around her waist so he could press up against her. Dee had already tossed his jacket over the end of the stairs as with her shoes dangling from fingers she pushed back into Sal. Dee felt her toes curl already in anticipation of what was to come. She could smell his subtle cologne, but most of all she could feel him. Dee could feel his suit pants pressing against her ass. The black fabric of his suit pants felt so soft as it rubbed against her. It was Sal in a suit coupled with that hint of the cologne he wore that had made Dee almost melt every time she'd looked at him through the night.  
Closing her eyes, she didn't move as she felt his hands on her waist. Dee dropped her shoes. They clattered against the flooring as Sal turned her around.  
"What would happen,"Sal began as the fingers of his right hand reached for the dangling tie that secured the wrap dress on Dee's hip." If I pulled this? Would it come undone?"  
"Try it and see," Dee said as Sal fluttered the ends of the tie through his fingers. Taking one end firmly between his fingers, Sal felt the loose material grow taut as Dee edged away from him and the tie unravelled itself.  
Ever so slowly Dee eased one shoulder at a time out of the dress before sliding it off her arms to let it pool at her feet. The lacy black knickers she wore contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and emphasised the tone of her legs. The brief cups of the black push up bra caused her erect nipples to poke through the cups of the bra.   
Dee's gaze worked over Sal with a penetrating, stare as he moved towards her. She moved her dark eyes over his thighs in the black suit pants he wore to linger at his crotch, then she moved on over his shirt finishing at its collar the whiteness of the shirt contrasting against his warm tanned skin. The way his tie was slightly loosened and the way the material of his shirt hugged his forearms did something to her insides.  
Sal had become tired of every suit he owned disappointing him. Creases in the groin area and bunched up ill-fitting pants in the crotch had driven him to have a bespoke, handmade suit made. The 100% merino wool suit felt like silk, and any creases simply fell out without leaving any wrinkles.   
Dee's eyes roamed all over him as he unclipped the silver cufflinks. The moons ivory light highlighted the grain of the warm cherry wood of the hall table as Sal placed his cufflinks next to his plastic soldiers.  
"God, I've missed you, Dee," Sal said before he sealed his lips over Dee's. The tip of his tongue grazed her lips coaxing them apart. She wrapped her arms around Sal's neck as his hands tightened around her waist, bringing their bodies so much closer. Untangling her arms from Sal's neck, Dee let her hands roam all over his chest, feeling for the buttons of his shirt. Sal's tongue licked and sucked Dee's neck as she started to unbutton his shirt, not wanting to break away from the sensations of his lips kissing over her neck.  
Removing his shirt, Dee raised her hands up and lightly touched his chest, her fingers teasingly stroking across his nipples, eliciting a groan from Sal, his eyes closed as he absorbed Dee's touch upon his body. She moved on down then to unfasten his suit pants. Letting them fall Dee slipped her hands into the waistband of his boxers, to gently pull them down. She ached to touch him.  
"I think we should take this upstairs, don't you? " Dee said reaching out to feel his long hard cock, gently running her fingers up and down his shaft. She didn't wait for Sal to answer. Dee had taken a step away from Sal and was already making her way towards the stairs. Speechless for a moment Sal soon pulled himself together enough to bunch his pants and boxers up around his thighs and dash up the stairs after Dee.

 

The round fluorescent light flickered a moment before going out as Kim pulled the bathroom door shut with a click behind her naked back. She felt like a hypocrite. It had been three and a half months since Kim had caught Brandon cheating on her. It wasn't an experience she was eager to repeat, but now here she was on the other end. Kim had tried to keep things on a friends only footing, but now everything was changed. She felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. Satisfied.   
Murr lay in the middle of his bed the firm curve of his ass cheeks exposed the low light from the lamp casting dark shadows against his skin. The bedding was rumpled around his body. Kim and Murr had spent the past few hours reacquainting themselves intimately with every muscle, curve, crease and dimple of each other's bodies.   
Kim watched Murr, face down on the bed, with one leg bent, his ass in the air. What she really wanted was to lean right over his smooth hairless back and trace her breasts and hard nipples across his back muscles. She wanted to grind against Murr's warm flesh and feel him deep inside her again.  
Kim's heart beat fast in her chest as she climbed next to him on the bed. Murr, eyes shut kept his head buried in his arm. Tentatively Kim traced the curve of his ass cheek and the little crease where cheek met his thigh. She palmed the weight of his ass enjoying the firmness of his warm flesh in her hand. Murr uttered a low moan into the fold of his arm, but still, he didn't look up. Kim's fingers explored his ass almost of their own free will. Around each cheek, they went then they dipped tracing the divide between them. She felt his body push back against her fingers, offering himself to her. Softly Kim stroked and pressed the sensitive skin of his ass hole.   
Not a word was spoken between them the only sound was the little moans that escaped from Murr and her own ragged breathing. Kim leant closer to Murr her breath playing over his neck and ear.  
"Roll onto your side for me James." Smiling into the crook of his arm, Murr did just that. He groaned a little as his cock twitched to attention. She watched fascinated as it came to life, becoming more engorged, his balls drawing up close to his body. Her eyes greedily took the whole of him in as smiling Murr kept his eyes on Kim's as he shifted his thigh.   
Kim reached for his smooth balls and took them in her hand, she squeezed them as Murr's cock twitched, and she smirked. First, she kissed the head of his cock savouring the feeling of the velvet flesh against her lips. Parting her lips slightly Kim allowing just the tip to press between her lips on the next kiss. Looking up to his eyes as Murr smiled down at her she took the whole head of his cock into her mouth. Locking her eyes on Murr's as she sucked his cock, Kim's heart beat faster, making her feel hornier and wetter. Kim sucked slowly as Murr took a deep breath his hands reaching for her hair. Releasing his balls, Kim wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft of his cock.  
Murr was nearly rock hard as Kim slid down to meet her hand with her lips. Kim could feel his cock thicken in her mouth as she ran her tongue along the shaft, her hand jerking at his base. She pulled back and once again licked the head of Murr's cock with the tip of her tongue. Kim slid his shaft deeper into her throat as precum coated her tongue. Murr watched through barely open eyes as his cock disappeared into Kim's willing mouth.  
Reaching between her legs, Kim fingered herself coating her fingers with her wet slickness. She lifted his balls out of the way with her wet hand and pressed against his ass hole with her middle finger as she kept her pace on his cock sliding her lips over it from crown to base. Kim teased the tight puckered hole of his ass. Her mouth smiled around Murr's cock she pushed her well-lubed finger into his tight hole as Murr let out a guttural moan followed by a sigh of pleasure as he felt a gentle tingling in his balls.  
"God, that feels good," he admitted.  
"Like that?"Kim whispered her tongue on the head of his cock as she pressed the tip of her finger against his prostate. Instantly Murr felt his cock jerk, and his balls tighten.  
"Whoa!" Murr's eyes were bulging as his pulse raced and his mind began to cloud. "Holy fuck!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He heard Kim chuckle around his hard cock. "Jesus," Murr groaned everything he had ever thought he knew about his body was at that moment screwed up and thrown away. As Kim sucked his cock all the while massaging his prostate Murr saw stars and felt a swelling in his chest that couldn't be explained. "Oh fuck me," he hissed. "Fuck... damn...God damn... Fuck."  
Kim moaned around Murr's cock sending a wave of vibration through his body. She continued her assault on him as his hands tightened in her hair. Gasping for air, he felt his balls contracting, and he knew he was going to come soon. Kim pulled her finger from his ass as James cock flexed and his cum hit the back of her throat. Murr's hand released it's grip on her hair as he shot the last glob of his cum over her face. Kim licked her lips the tip of her tongue scooping up a stray bit of cum from the corner of her mouth.  
Murr shook his head in disbelief as Kim moved up his body, so she was face to face with him. "  
"Kim, I don't know what the fuck you just did, but you damn well better do it again before you leave." Kim smiled wide at Murr and kissed his lips knowing that she couldn't leave him, knowing that one way or another she was going to find a way to stay in New York so she could be with him.

 

Cait's eyes fluttered open she felt slightly dazed as her senses slowly came back to her. She sighed a deep sleepy breath and stretched. She was laying on her left side on top of the bed covers. She was wearing her comfy PJ bottoms, and a vest top and her body felt warm and cosy snuggled next to Q where he lay on his back. Her right forearm was resting across Q's stomach her right-hand flopping over to his left hip. For a few minutes, Cait just lay there taking in the feeling of Q's fingers brushing lightly against her shoulder tracing swirling patterns on her soft skin. Cait lifted her head to glance up at Q. He was reading a book holding it in his left hand.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Cait asked.  
"Couple of hours. You crashed out as soon as you got outta the bath."  
"What ya reading?" Cait asked craning her neck a little to see the front cover of the book clasped in his hand. He'd picked up Cait's copy of the Newsflash trilogy from her bedside drawers. It seemed he'd made a decent start on the book in the two hours Cait had been asleep. "Oh, are you ready for it then, Brian?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"The zombie apocalypse, it's coming you know." He chuckled the sound rumbling in his chest as he placed Cait's bookmark between the pages and closed the book resting it on his chest. "Where were you?" Cait asked. "Tonight? Where were you when Viv called you?" Q's fingertips drummed a little beat over the book cover as he avoided Cait's eye. "Don't try to lie to me Brian, tell me the truth."  
"At a bar, I'd stumbled on after...I...after..I walked outta here after you told me...you were...." His voice trailed off into silence.  
"Drinking?"Q's index finger tapped against the book cover. "Picking up women?"His finger tapping stopped."Were you fucking around Brian?"  
"I was confused I wasn't thinking straight. I nearly made a horrible, horrible mistake Cait. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He leant his forehead against hers, hoping she wouldn't draw back. "I made the worst mistake of my life, walking out on you the way I did." He shook his head. "The second-worst mistake was not trying to fix things with you." Bracing himself, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were shiny as she held back tears. Cait bit her lip and nodded not trusting herself to talk. Q took a deep breath and laid his hand gently on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I should'a been here when you needed me."   
" I told Viv not to call you," Cait said after a few quiet moments, her voice very low. "I Shouldn't have done that. I wanted to call you, but my stubbornness wouldn't let me. It's just thatâ€¦ I don't know exactly. I think I'd convinced myself that there was no point, you didn't care, and I figured we weren't together anymore."  
'I understand," Q said rubbed his hands on her arms. "I do. I just wish I could have been there for you."  
"You're here now." Q put a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his  
"I love you, Caitlin".   
"I love you, too Brian." She couldn't help saying it.  
"I was hoping ya know, just hoping mind, that maybe we could learn from this and move on you know sorta start over. I can't change what's happened; I know that all I can do is tell you is that I know I was wrong. I need you in my life Cait, I think...I hope you still want me in yours."  
They lay quietly for some time. Cait resting her head on his shoulder, her hand softly placed on top of his where it lay over the closed book on his chest. Cait felt a warm, comforting feeling as Q slowly ran the fingers of his other hand through her chestnut hair.  
"Why didn't you talk to me?" she asked him. "After I told you about the baby, you could have stayed and talked, told me how you felt instead of bolting."   
"I admit, I should have spoken to you. I kept wanting to tell you how I felt to talk to you about it, but I convinced myself you'd leave me if you knew how I felt. How I really felt," Q's voice trailed off as he finished quietly. Cait was silent as she waited for him to finish."I felt scared outta my mind Cait. I can just about take care of myself and three cats Cait but raising a kid as well? My mind went into overload just thinking about it Cait I over thought and terrified myself. What if the baby was born with an abnormality? What would their life be like? What would our lives be like? What if something went wrong during the birth Cait? I couldn't get the thought of you dying and me having to bring up a kid on my own outta my head. I know it's irrational, but my fucked up brain wouldn't stop with the doom and gloom scenarios. " Cait pushed herself up so she could look at him directly.   
"You should have told me what you were thinking Brain. You said you wanted to start over." Q nodded, a guarded expression on his face. "I want that too Brian I'd like that." He nodded, not quite sure where she was going."But, Brian..." Cait paused, trying to find the right words, then deciding she should just say it. "There's something you should know. I was scared about having a child too, and I blame myself for the miscarriage Brian. I feel like I did something wrong. I know that these things happen, but I went from honestly thinking I never wanted kids to really warming to the idea of a baby. "  
"I'm sorry this has happened to you, to us Cait but just remember this wasn't and never will be your fault." Cait smiled softly and stroked his cheek before leaning forward and kissing him gently.  
Q didn't realise how much he'd missed her. How could he have been so stupid as to almost throw all of this away? He let his hands run over Cait's arms, her sides, her hips, reacquainting himself with the curves and softness of her body. Her skin smelt faintly of vanilla.  
He pulled her close again, resting his cheek against her hair. "I know I sound like a broken record here but," he said, "I truly am sorry. I don't deserve you; you deserve someone way better than me."  
" Whether I deserve you or not is irrelevant Brian. I want you. Simple. Just don't shut me out again, talk to me okay."She felt his hands on her back drawing her closer to him as her eyes fell on the gift bag stuffed between the wall and her drawers.  
It contained a teddy bear that she'd bought when her baby brain had gone 'off list' in the store the week before. Cait supposed she should get rid of the teddy now, she had, after all, no need for it but to just throw it away just didn't feel right, and she knew why. Something was on Cait's mind, and she knew she was going have to talk to Q about it, not tonight but sometime soon.


	23. Where it begins.

"Good afternoon everybody. My name is Jonas McInnes, and I'll be your Museum Tour Ambassador for the next hour here at the National Museum Of The American Indian," Jonas smiled shakily and lifted up the lanyard that hung around his neck with visibly trembling fingers. His face twitched nervously at the assembled group of Museum visitors as he held the small piece of plastic with his name on out for their inspection. "Ladies and gentlemen if you'd like to follow me please," Jonas began hoping he sounded more confident than he felt to lead the dozen or so tourists around the main lobby rotunda pointing at the ceiling as he went." In 1937, celebrated New York painter Reginald Marsh accepted a low-paying position with the Treasury Department to produce murals for the rotunda dome." He paused for a moment in his commentary to glance at the Q cards in his left hand. He stopped walking for a second and scratched the back of his neck a perplexed look on his face. Realising his mistake, he quickly shuffled the top Q card to the bottom of the stack he held. He coughed to clear his throat and carried on. "Working with astonishing speed, Marsh and eight young assistants depicted early explorers of the Americas in one series of paintings and traced the course of a ship entering New York's harbour in the other."  
Standing right on the edge of the group, Kim tipped her head back craning her neck to run her eyes over the large skylight above the rotunda as a burst of mid-afternoon sunshine broke through and bathed the marble flooring in a warm glow.  
"The arch," Kim said as an aside to the woman stood on her left. " Was built according to the principles of Spanish-immigrant engineer Rafael Guastavino. The ingenious design allows the rotunda's 140-ton skylight to be constructed without any visible signs of support. Jonas, our guide for this afternoon he missed a bit."  
"Pardon? Er...excuse me? Mon petit ami, how you say my boyfriend and I, we no have much English, what is this 'he missed a bit'? "  
"The guide guy, Jonas our 'Tour Ambassador' he missed a huge chunk out of his commentary." Kim tapped the toes of the smart black pump shoes she wore against the marble flooring before she continued. " He should have started telling you about the outside. This building is the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House and one of the best Beaux Arts buildings in New York. It's a National Historic Landmark, listed on the National Register of Historic Places," As well as the French couple an older couple had also turned around to listen to Kim. " Construction of the Custom house was begun in 1900 and completed in 1907. The building covers 450,000 square feet over three blocks. The exterior has forty-four columns, each decorated with a head of Mercury, the Roman god of commerce. The four large sculptures at the building's entrance are four seated female figures representing America, Asia, Europe, and Africa. They were sculptured by Daniel Chester French; he also created the statue of Abraham Lincoln for the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C, " Half of the group were now turned in Kim's direction. "Above the main-floor windows outside are sculpted heads symbolising the races of humanity. The outside also features a cartouche depicting the shield of the United States, with the head of Columbia, sculpted by Vincenzo Alfano." Kim spied Jonas looking over in her direction out of the corner of her eye and stopped talking.   
Jonas turned his tall skinny frame towards where Kim and the rest of the tour party were standing. He was trying to scowl at Kim, but when she caught his eye, he became flustered and dropped his eyes to his Q cards.  
"I think we'd best catch up with everybody else; I reckon Mr Jonas McInnes might be getting the hump with me." Kim chuckled to herself and followed behind the small group rushing to the entrance of the Diker Pavilion and the Circle of Dance Multi Media Experience.   
"You were here yesterday," Jonas hissed into Kim's ear as he fell into step beside her.  
"Was I?" Kim asked innocently raising an eye brow in question as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Yeah, I saw you the day before too, taking notes in your little book, what's that all about?" Gripping his Q cards with his right hand, Jonas flipped them lightly against his thigh. He wondered what Kim's reaction would be to know that she'd been noticed.  
"Research." Kim had just shrugged her face impassive.   
"Research for what? Is it research for a project or something on Native Indian Culture? "  
"Nope," Kim replied hitching the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. " It's research for a job."  
"Oh really," His brow furrowed a puzzled look on his face." What sorta job?"  
"Yours," Kim said flicking her hair over her shoulder. She skipped a couple of steps ahead of Jonas then to take a seat next to the French couple. Jonas was stumped. His mouth worked liked a goldfish for a moment before he realised every eye in the room was on him. Visibly shaking himself, Jonas stumbled over his first words as he began to introduce the Exhibition entirely avoiding Kim's eye.  
Today was the third time in three days that Kim had been part of one of the guided tours of the Alexander Hamilton US Custom House. The first visit she'd made notes the whole walk around, the second time she'd mesmerised enough that Kim knew what Jonas was going to say next. Later that afternoon Kim planned on joining the Infinity of Nations tour for the second time.   
Kim had sat up long after Murr had fallen asleep the night before skimming through the notes she'd made on the Infinity of Nations tour only that afternoon.   
Stifling a yawn, Kim had shifted her weight slightly to lift up one leg and had turned to look at Murr. His breathing was deep and steady as his chest had slowly risen and fallen as he'd slept, his face relaxed. Biting her lip Kim hadn't been able to help but stare at Murr and his hard nipples. Suddenly Kim had found her mouth had gone dry, and her hand had moved out, her black painted nails hesitating close to Murr's chest. Shaking her head, she'd pulled her hand away; knowing she should let him sleep. But Kim hadn't been able to drag her eyes from Murr's body. Before she could talk herself out of it again, Kim had run her hand up Murr's arm across his collarbone and had teased a wavy line towards his exposed right nipple. Both Murr's nipples had been hard just begging to be touched.   
Lowering her head, Kim had kept her eyes on Murr the whole time while she'd teased her tongue against his taut nipple before she'd sucked it, engulfing her entire mouth around it. Kim had heard Murr groan as his eyelids had flickered slightly. She'd frozen as she'd felt his hands move into her hair.  
"I can't sleep, I'm not tired." Kim had said flicking the tip of her tongue over his nipple while trailing her fingers down his side to reach his bare hips. Kim had smiled as she'd draped her arm lightly over Murr's waist, to let her fingers dangle temptingly at his groin. Her fingertips had brushed his velvety softness, and she'd felt his cock jump slightly.   
"Maybe I've got something to fix that for you Kim," Murr had teased as Kim had let her fingers circle the tip of his cock gently, over and over, with just enough firmness not to tickle.  
"I was hoping you were gonna say that." Kim had felt her pulse quicken as she'd carefully ran one finger over his balls. Murr had taken hold of the covers then and had dramatically flung them away. A devious smile had crossed Kim's lips as she'd lowered her head down to his semi-erect cock. Gently she'd licked the end of it lightly before she'd run her tongue around the rim and had kissed it from top to bottom with tiny butterfly kisses. Murr's breathing had quickened as his legs had parted a little of their own accord. Murr had watched Kim's tongue work over his hardening cock and had thought what a huge hole would be left in his life once Kim had left New York for good.  
The next morning Kim had woken before Murr. Standing in the kitchen in just a vest top and PJ shorts Kim had felt him approach her from behind as she'd sipped at her juice. Murr had paused behind where she'd stood. Kim had put the juice down as Murr's warm naked body pressed into her back his breath on the back of her neck.  
"Morning, did you sleep well?"   
"Amazingly, thank you," Kim had replied, turning to look directly into his eyes.  
"What you got planned for today Kim?" Murr had asked smoothing a strand of her hair between his fingers before tucking it behind her ear.  
"Not much James just doing some sightseeing as you suggested ." Kim had smiled.  
"How's about we book your ticket home tonight when I get in?" Murr had asked surprised at just how despondent it had made him feel just saying the words. Kim had been avoiding booking the tickets. She had just smiled and nodded at Murr, secretly hoping that by that evening the need to book the return flight tickets would be gone.  
Kim had lounged around the apartment while Murr had got ready for work. As soon as he'd gone, Kim had headed for the spare bedroom and had pulled the smart black pump style shoes from under the bed. There would be no goth boots for Kim today.  
As the lights were pulled down ready for the dance display, Kim's thoughts turned to once again ponder on the tail end of the conversation she'd overheard at the Charity Gala night four days before. How she'd found herself stood next to the trio of women Kim had no idea, maybe it was fate who knew, but what she'd overheard had sparked her curiosity.  
"So, Debbie quit this morning just like that. Cleared her gear out of the staff room and stormed out without saying goodbye to anyone." The tall woman in the middle of the trio of women had said. Kim had flicked a glance from the corner of her eye at the woman with short blonde hair and a sparkly dress of emerald green. "Now, you've got to swear this won't go any further than three of us right?"The woman in green had swung her gaze between the other two women. "Because you didn't hear it from me, but word is.." Kim had discreetly glanced towards the trio as the woman in the middle dressed in green had gathered her friends closer to her conspiratorily.  
"Apparently Debbie caught Frank cheating on her." There had been an audible intake of breath from the two women as the woman in green continued. " Yesterday afternoon Debbie went round to his place. He was supposed to be at the Museum, and Debbie was gonna surprise him and cook dinner. Anyway, she let herself into Franks apartment and found clothes scattered all over the lounge and Johnny fuckin' Franks mouth like there was no tomorrow. Johnny told Erin who told Oli who told me that Debbie went ape shit, screamed like a banshee and threw herself at Frank, by all accounts he's got some pretty nasty scratches across his left cheek, Debbie did him good." Kim had been still listening to the conversation and had sub consciously inched a little closer to the trio of women. "Debbie quitting has dropped Frank right in the shit she was supposed to be on the rota for the weekend, and there's only one person who can cover, Franks gonna have to ask Jonas. I thought Frank was kidding at first when he mentioned Jonas, but then I realised he was deadly serious. Now don't get me wrong I've got nothing against Jonas, but the poor sweetheart is useless, absolutely positively beyond all hope useless. He still uses Q cards for heaven's sake! I pity the visitors this weekend at the Museum having Jonas as their guide. I just hope we don't get any bad reviews on TripAdvisor because of Jonas this weekend. Franks gonna try and advertise the job vacancy by the weekend" Kim's ears had pricked up then just as she'd felt Murr's presence behind her and had turned to him, that's when the beginnings of an idea had started to form in her mind.

"How'd you know there was a job vacancy at the museum?" Jonas asked of Kim as she'd filed last in line out of the Diker Pavillion.  
"Is Frank about?" She smiled chuckling at the stunned look in Jonas's deep set eyes.   
"How'd you know Frank?" His thick bushy eye brows rested in a frown just above his eyes as he tried to assess Kim.  
"C'mon Jonas give a girl a break here, you ask too many questions. So, is he about then Frank?"  
"Yeah, he's in his office."  
"And where's that?" Jonas gulped quickly assessing the situation. He didn't like public speaking. In fact, Jonas hated it with a passion. He'd only agreed to do the weekend tours as a favour to Frank, but it always made his insides squirm with embarrassment speaking in front of people. He knew he wasn't very articulate and he always seemed to forget something or mess the tour up. Jonas much preferred his behinds the scenes job looking after the exhibits.  
"Listen I'll just see this party back to the main lobby then I'll take you to Franks office, okay?"  
"Thank you," Kim smiled and watched his skinny legs in the too tight jeans he wore rush to catch up with leaving the party.   
Kim's hopes were more than high that once she got to meet this Frank guy, then she was confident that things were going to work out the way she hoped.

Starting at his chin, Frank scratched his fingers thoughtfully through his beard, moving them smoothly onto his right cheek and around to the back of his neck. Frank's left cheek still bore the fading marks of Debbies fingernails nearly a week later. Although his cheek didn't feel quite so sore now, it still felt a little tender. Frank's piercing blue eyes were fixed on Kim where she sat across the desk from him.   
He couldn't deny he'd been more than dumbstruck when Jonas had poked his head around his office door to tell him about Kim. He'd agreed to see her his curiosity piqued but not thinking that anything would come of it. He'd been wrong. Instantly Frank had been impressed with Kim's knowledge and during their brief conversation had found himself warming to the woman with the dead straight black hair and a spark in her eye. Frank wasn't used to making quick instant decisions, but he knew Kim could help him out of a really sticky hole just now.  
"Well, Miss Porter," Frank smiled placing his palms flat on the desk to push himself up. "This is a completely an unauthodoxed way of going about this, but I'd like to offer you a trial," Frank reached for a book on the edge of his desk. " I'd like you to take this home with you, do some swotting and come here for one o'clock on Thursday and take your own tour while I shadow you," Kim's heartbeat pounded even faster in her chest as a broad grin spread across her face. "Obviously I'm gonna check out your references, but I'm looking forward to meeting you again Miss Porter on Thursday and seeing how you handle yourself."  
"Thank you," Kim grinned. "Thank you so much for giving this chance you won't regret it." Kim beamed standing up to hold her hand out. They shook hands firmly before Kim headed for the door. "I'm looking forward to working with you and can I just say," Kim turned back towards Frank. " you're so not my type." Frank stared at the now shut door chuckling slightly to himself as he shook his head.  
Fifteen minutes later Kim sat on the stone steps that lead up to the entrance of the Museum her bum starting to feel a little numb and cold as she waited for Murr. She turned the collar up on her coat and raised her eyes to the clear blue sky. There was hardly a cloud in sight as Kim squinted her eyes from the bright sun light and shielded her hand over them. It was a beautiful but cold winter afternoon. Then she saw Murr, jogging towards her from the direction of Battery Park. Taking a long, deep breath, Kim climbed to her feet.  
"Well?" Murr asked rubbing his gloved hands together. " That text of yours sounded a bit cryptic Kim I thought you were sight seeing today, what are you doing down here?" Kim crossed her fingers behind her back and gave a nervous laugh; she knew full well that how Murr reacted in the next few moments could change her entire life forever.  
"I don't need a loan any more James I just got a job at the Museum," She thumbed over her shoulder at the building they were stood in front of."I'm on a trail, to begin with, but I've got a good feeling about it. James, I'm not gonna be leaving New York at the end of the month, I'm staying." Kim's eyes danced over his features waiting for him to say something.  
"That's..that's fantastic Kim. To be honest, I was really hoping that you'd find a way to stay." Murr grinned as Kim laughed with joy and relief. He opened his arms, and Kim gladly fell into them and together they did a kind of weird jumping up and down hug in celebration. Kim wrapped her arms around him to hug him tighter. Nobody paid no mind to them as they held each other close.  
"God, I wanna kiss you right now," Murr said inching his face closer to Kim's.  
"Stop that!" Kim tried to sound forceful as she bit her lip to stop a laugh. "Stop that thought right now; anyone could be watching us at this very minute." At first, Murr said nothing. Then, after a few long seconds, his hands slid under her coat to wrap around her waist pulling Kim into him closer still.   
"No." He whispered tilting his head and leaning down to kiss Kim deeply but gently. Kim moaned as she let Murr explore her mouth with his tongue. She pulled away first placing the palm of her hand flat on Murr's chest to push him back a little.   
"James, when will you be finished today? Only I'm in the mood to celebrate," Kim's fingers twisted the buttons of his coat as she dipped her eyes to glance at the so out of her style shoes before slowly pulling them back up to stare at Murr. "And there ain't nothing like a Kimberley Porter celebration James," Kim said winking at Murr a hint of a naughty smile played on her lips, her mind already anticipating the complete feeling of satisfaction she always felt from being with him.   
"Listen I should go, Kim," Murr swallowed hard turning his eyes to dart around the area behind them hoping not to see any familiar faces heading their way. "Before the guys coming looking for me." He finished as his heart raced and his breathing quickened.  
"I want you, James," Kim whispered moving in for another hug. " I want to come with you inside me again."  
"If that's your idea of celebrating then I can't wait," Murr whispered hugging Kim fearlessly before planting a quick kiss on her lips and dashing back the way he'd come. Kim watched him dodge around the other pedestrians on the crossing. God, but he had a strange, crazy effect on her that Kim couldn't quite explain not even to herself.   
Frowning Kim snapped her head quickly to the right half expecting someone to be there staring at her. She was sure she'd felt someone's eyes on her. Shivering a little her eyes had found no familiar faces. Maybe she was mistaken. Kim reasoned that it was most probably just her over active imagination getting a little paranoid.

 

Murr could hear the thudding sound of music as soon as the elevator opened on his floor. Keys out he approached his apartment door realising with a frown that the music was coming from his own apartment. He slid the key smoothly into the lock, turned it then opened the door. The wall of sound hit him square in the face. Murr had never heard his stereo system playing to the max before. He'd never even played anything above seven before but Def Leppard's 'Pour some sugar on me' was belting out from his stereo on what Murr thought was a twenty mark at the very least. Turning Murr left his keys dangling in the unlocked doors lock as he quickly shrugged out of his coat and kicked his shoes off.   
Padding down the hall Murr found the entire lounge area of his apartment cast in dim flickering light, illuminated mostly by a circle of candles on the coffee table. With wonder, Murr's eyes adjusted to the semi darkness to find Kim dancing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were above her head, and she just swayed with the music, her head moving back and forth and her hips swivelling rhythmically in time to the song.  
Murr's attention was firmly held on Kim as she danced her hands going up and down her body slowly, pressing against her sides and moving up past her breasts, up her neck and into her hair, then extending above her head to wave above her head again. Opening her eyes, Kim smiled wickedly at Murr and turned to dance in front of him. Her eyes locked on his as her hands roamed her body, intentionally touching her braless breasts through the black shirt she wore even occasionally sliding a finger under the belt line of her low slung black ripped knee jeans for a moment.   
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah  
Kim sang before running the tip of her tongue over her scarlet lips, shooting glances at Murr the whole time, her dark eyes boring directly into his. Murr made a move to close into Kim, but she stopped him and guided him over to a dining chair by the wall where she made him sit.  
Turning her back on Murr, Kim accentuated her hip movements, slowly grinding back and forth in a figure-eight motion. Murr's eyes roamed over the curve of her ass encased in the tight jeans. His attention was so focused on her ass he didn't even notice her unbuttoning her shirt. When Kim let it fall to the ground between them his eyes shot back up to see her naked back and tattoo as she danced in time to the next track.  
Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin', better start believin'  
'Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near   
Wrapping her arms around her breasts, Kim turned, still dancing, a hint of a demure look teasing in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Slowly Kim moved her arms out until only her hands covered her breasts, and still, she danced.  
Turning her back, Kim showed her ass to Murr again. Craning his neck Murr could just make out her hands go for the button and zipper of her jeans. As her body turned this way and that, he caught glimpses of the gentle curve of her breasts which made his hands ache to touch them.   
Murr could feel his heart beating fast and hard, his hands were aching from gripping the arms of the dining chair, and the discomfort in his pants was growing steadily harder.  
Kim had her jeans undone now and began pushing them down her hips, still swishing back and forth to the music. She pushed them further down until she was doubled over in front of Murr. A pair of black bikini-style knickers covered her ass. Murr inhaled deeply and shuddered as he caught Kim's heady, musky scent as he felt his cock throbbing painfully, almost fully erect now. Kim stood back up and stepped out of her jeans, now bundled on the floor to turn back around to face Murr again. Her hands did not cover her breasts this time. She pressed one breast up, squeezing the nipple, while her eyes bored into his, her dark eyes showing passion and confidence. With her other hand, Kim dipped into her knickers, touching herself and still, her eyes bored into Murrs. He found it impossible to break her gaze.  
Hooking a thumb into each side of her knickers, Kim slowly pushed them down with the rhythmic movements of her hips, until they fell to the floor. Kim stood there, completely nude, and still, she danced. Slowly she prowled forward only stopping when she was very close to Murr. Slipping her fingers between her legs Kim rubbing herself. Murr's eyes watched her shudder as she pushed them into herself. Kim slid the tips of her fingers in and out for a few moments, then raised her hand to Murr's face. Damn this was hot, Murr thought as he took her fingers hungrily between his lips sucking her wetness from them and shuddering in his own arousal. He had never been so artfully and so completely turned on by any other woman in his entire life ever.   
Kim's fingers had lingered on Murr's lips before they went down to his belt. She deftly undid the clasp, then quickly unzipped his jeans. Murr lifted his hips a little so Kim could pull them down. Smiling smugly to herself, Kim raised an eyebrow, no boxers, of course. Murr's hard cock was now fully exposed and pointing up as Kim turned her back and stuck her ass out reaching between her legs to grab hold of his cock. With a deep, satisfied sigh Kim sat right down on it in one smooth motion. A gasp of pleasure erupted from between Murr's lips as he felt her heat. She felt so warm and complete around him, and to Murr, it felt like he filled her up entirely.   
Kim held herself like that for a few moments, hands on her knees with her eyes closed and her muscles twitching around Murr's cock. Then she started grinding her hips around. She smiled more and looked over her shoulder at him.  
Won't you   
Move with me slowly   
Get too close to me   
Move with me slowly   
Just like we're meant to be   
Just like we're meant to be   
Kim's hand went down to caress his balls as she started going side to side, and Murr couldn't keep his hands off her ass any longer. He grabbed Kim at the waist and pulled her down harder onto his cock, holding her still for a moment. Kim's back arched as her arms spread out before relaxing. Then she started a slow bounce, rising almost entirely off, then slowly back down while Murr held her hips letting Kim control the pace. He caressed his fingers over her ass and back and ran his fingers teasingly over the butterfly tattoo as Kim's pace quickened. Kim leant back, twisting slightly at the waist and reached back with her right arm. She caught him by the back of his head and pulled Murr forward to roughly kiss him, her tongue plunging thirstily into his mouth.  
Together they soon started to slip out of the chair. Kim broke away first going down on her knees in front of Murr. Quickly Murr slid out of the chair and into position behind her on his left knee with his right leg raised to the side. He was about to position himself to enter her, but Kim got there first. She reached and grabbed his slick hard cock and aiming quickly she thrust back and impaled herself on him again.  
Now in control and with little left in the way of restraint, Murr started pistoning his cock into Kim for all he was worth. He grabbed her hips and drove in as far as he could go, wanting to drag things out, to prolong the pleasure, but there was absolutely no way that was going to happen he was too excited as he watched Kim's fingers clawing at the carpet.  
Murr set a fast pace, thrusting all the way in every time. Kim's long raven black hair lay within Murr's reach, and he grabbed a handful and wrenched her head back a bit so he could see her face as he continued to plunge away.  
Murr could feel his balls starting to tingle knowing that his release was growing deep inside him. He focused all his energy, all his nerves, all his power into every thrust. Kim gripped her inner muscles around him the feeling encouraging the wave building in both their bodies. Murr could feel Kim begin to spasm. Then it hit him, and he held her close as he drove his thrusts home. He pulled Kim hard onto his cock and thrust again as he emptied his cum into her. Murr yelled her name thankful the music was so loud no one could hear his cries of pleasure. The need to drive himself even deeper into Kim hit him and leaning back he pulled Kim with him and pumped twice very quickly before the next wave hit him and he pumped another load into her depths. He felt out of control but he didn't care, he could do nothing but hold on to Kim as his body spasms forced him into her again and again.   
Murr's breath rasped in his throat as he found he couldn't move, so Murr just stayed there, on his knees behind Kim as he let the last few contractions flow over him.   
Finally, the aftershocks over and his energy spent, Murr fell to the side as Kim fell to the floor with him. Kim wiggled up against Murr in the spoon position. Murr reached out and pulled Kim close as she snuggled up. He held her, silently, tenderly, on the rug for some time as their heartbeats slowed.  
After some time had passed and the CD was over Kim stirred and sat up. She scanned her eyes around the dimly lit room settling on the dark passageway of the hall. Something had caught her attention, but she wasn't sure what. Turning to glance at Murr Kim propped herself up on one slender arm, and looked down at him.  
"James,"  
"Um, " He croaked.  
"What are you gonna do about Lori?" She held her breath for a second knowing they felt the same way about each other.  
" I'm gonna call her and finish it, Kim, promise." A gentle smile played on her lips as they watched each other for a while, silently.  
" I think you should tell her face to face James. Don't just call her or dump her by text, don't you think?"   
Murr nodded a little shame faced before reaching to cup Kim's face in his hands to bring her lips to his.  
"I'll tell her tomorrow when she comes into the office," Murr said before they kissed. His tongue searched her mouth, his hands leaving her face to wander down to her breasts.  
Suddenly Kim pulled away and sat up straight to snap her head back in the direction of the dark passageway again.   
"Did you hear something James? Just then did you hear something?"  
"No, I didn't hear a thing. Are you sure you heard something? I think you might have imagined it." Kim shrugged turning away from the hall to smile at Murr. She was almost ninety-nine percent positive that she'd heard the barely detectable sound of someone breathing and the rustle of clothing. Kim was sure she'd heard a sharp click. It had definitely sounded to Kim like the apartment door being stealthy closed.

 

Dee awoke blinking her sleepy blurry eyes as her nostrils flared smelling the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting into the bedroom from the slightly open door. Shimmering rays of sunlight pushed through the gap in the curtains reflecting off the polished flooring. She blindly stuck her hand out slapping her hand around a couple of times before snatching hold of her phone and squinting at the time.  
"Shit!" Dee exclaimed with shock sitting quickly up. It was mid-morning, and she had slept in instead of awakening early as she'd planned. Dee slipped her legs out from beneath the warmth of the bedding and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before she got up and walked across to the closet.  
On the left side of the closet, dozens of t shirts hung perfectly spaced along the length of the rod arranged by colour. On the higher rod hung a few shirts and multiple pairs of jeans. Beneath them on the floor again perfectly spaced there were at least a dozen pairs of snickers some with the laces carefully folded inside others not. The other side of the closet was almost empty. Less than half full of the clothes Dee had brought packed in her case along with just two pairs of shoes it looked empty compared to Sal's side. Hanging on the inside of the door on a padded hanger was her black satin robe with the pink dragon design on the back. Dee slipped it on and combed through her hair before clipping it up and heading for the bathroom to clean her teeth.  
"Morning Sal, " Dee said as she entered the kitchen.  
"Morning sleepy head," Sal turned to face Dee a broad grin on his face steaming coffee cup in hand.  
"You really should'a woken me earlier Sal, you know the containers due today,"   
"Yeah I know," Sal agreed. " But I figured I'd let you sleep in just until I needed to leave."  
"I think my jet lag kicked in a week late," Dee said rubbing at her eyes and yawning as she reached for the coffee he had poured for her. Sal leant against the kitchen counter his eyes fixed on Dee's breasts pushing against the thin satin material of the mid thigh length chemise she was wearing.  
"Babe I love the way your naked tits look pushed against that silky thing you're wearing," Dee smiled at Sal's words. She placed her coffee down and slid her hands up to cup her breasts and pinched at her taut nipples through the satin fabric.   
Sal was grinning as he came to a stop directly in front of Dee. His eyes were still fixed on the tiny bumps of her nipples pressing against the chemise material. Sal's hands came to rest on either side of Dee's waist before he reached down to make a grab for the hem of the chemise.  
"You make me feel hornier than the brass section of an orchestra Dee."  
"No you can't," Dee laughed trying to pull his fingers away. "The courier could turn up any minute, stop it," Sal changed direction and let his hands slid behind and up Dee's back as he drew her tighter against him. Her taut nipples crushed against his chest separating him from them by the wispy fabric of the chemise. Dee's body moulded into his as Sal took her face between his warm hands and gently kissed her lips. Dee closed her eyes. She felt dizzy as Sal kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Her lips parted beneath his, their tongues darting and tangling together in sync. Dee felt a warmth crawl over her, a hot, horny heat that she never wanted to lose or forget. She felt his hands move into her hair just as there was a loud knock at the door. Sal growled lightly deep in his throat as Dee pulled away from him laughing.  
"Told you," Dee chuckled as she folded her robe across her breasts and twisted the belt to hold the garment together.   
After signing for the crate and directing the courier guys to put it exactly where she wanted it Dee had eagerly set to work. It wasn't long before Dee was stood in the hall of Sal's house the last padlock of the lid of the crate in her hand. One final twist of the key and it snapped open and then Dee carefully prised off the lid. Her mind wondered. Dee couldn't help but wonder at the chain of events that had brought her to this moment.  
Sal watched her from through the open kitchen doorway. His gaze travelled over her body as she busied herself delving into the crate. Sal knew she was going be busy all day with it. Dee's hands were hidden in the crate; her mind lost in thought. Sal smiled to himself as he noticed the way she was worrying her lower lip. Her gaze was fixed on the contents of the crate her mind a million miles away, lost in a daydream, except for that damn lip. It was plump and glistening, caught between her teeth, and Sal watched as Dee nibbed at it anxiously. How many times had he seen her, her head thrown back, that lip caught between her teeth until he'd brought her just that little bit further and sent her reeling over the edge with pleasure.  
Unable to ignore her any longer he placed his coffee down and headed into the hallway. On the way, he paused at the radio and turned it up louder humming the tune to himself as he went to her. Dee looked over at him when she heard the music turn up.   
"You look a little distracted Babe, " He said playfully.   
"I was just thinking," Dee said as she smiled at him. "It's a weird feeling knowing that the past thirty years of my life is here in just one single shipping crate."  
"What you got there?" Sal's arms wrapped around her waist as he swayed her gently back and forth to the beat of the music.   
"My mums' jewellery box." Dee replied flipping the lid up so that the tingling sound of 'rain drops keep falling on my head' filled the hall. "It reminds me of mum so much Sal. I miss her." Dee sighed sadly. "See this," Dee held up a painted necklace of pasta shapes linked onto some string. "Kerry and Kristen made me this pasta necklace when they were about eight, and this," She reached for something else on a piece of string. "This is what Hannah made me at Brownies for Mothers Day when she was about nine." Dee smiled as her fingers flipped over the papier mache lump painted with purple and blues. "I'm such an idiot Sal; I completely forgot I'd left my mum's earrings in here until after I packed it," Dee said coiling the string of the papier mache necklace back, before lifting one of the sparkling earrings between her fingers. "They match the sapphire and diamond necklace you've seen me wear, but they're not really my thing. Too 'Barbara Cartland' for me I think?" Dee said holding the earring between her fingers. "I had thought about making a ring or a brooch out of them instead but never got around to it." Dee's back was against Sal's chest as she closed the lid on the wooden box. "I think it's gonna take me all day to sort this lot out. I'm gonna be very busy."  
"I'd rather you were busy with me," Sal said pressing his lips to Dee's neck as he took up the tune again, letting the soft hum caress her skin. Sal just held her for the longest time, just barely rocked with her in time to the music as the station switched to a slow ballad.  
Cherish the love we have  
We should cherish the life we live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the love we have  
For as long as we both shall live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love  
Sal turned her to face him as Dee's arms slipped comfortably around his neck and he clasped his hands in the small of her back. Dee snuggled herself tighter into his embrace. Her chin gently brushed his cheek as he lowered her lips to his neck.   
"I really should get on with unpacking," Dee whispered as Sal continued to sway her back and forth. He felt her breath hot just below his ear and smiled as Dee started to whisper along with the music. Sal's hands slipped comfortably around the curve of her ass the silky smooth fabric of her robe sliding against his palms. He pulled her closer, reacting immediately to the feel of her pressed so tightly against his groin. As the song ended her teeth grazed his neck and Dee couldn't help but smile at the low rumble of a growl he made as a response. Then his hand was at the nape of her neck to pull her in for another kiss.  
Dee's lips parted quickly, and Sal felt her nails softly graze his back through his t shirt. He felt her tongue press against his lower lip as she sucked it continuing to hum along with the radio as they kissed. His thumb brushed her left temple as he gently turned her face to get a better angle. His tongue probed forward gently, lightly tickled her mouth. A soft laugh escaped Dee and then trailed into a small moan.   
"You're determined to distract me aren't you?" Dee smiled breaking the kiss as Sal leant back slightly and looked at her. He could see her face was flushed, her lips swollen and well kissed. A single strand of Dee's dark brown hair had fallen from the clasp she wore and was brushing her cheek.   
"I like your hair down," Sal whispered. " I Love the way it frames your beautiful face."Dee reached up and undid the clasp, and he watched as her hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Sal's palm brushed her cheek again, but this time he didn't bring her lips to his. He just stood at arm's length from Dee and looked at her, taking her in. Sal watched her for a long moment and could feel Dee tremble a little beneath his fingers.  
" I still make you a little nervous don't I?" Dee's eyes dipped blushing a little.   
"It's not that, " Dee brought her eyes back up to Sal's. "It's just that I never imagined that this would happen to me you know? It's crazy, but I just love you so much Sal," she whispered.   
Finally, his lips were on hers again. Dee moaned feeling the hand that had been on her cheek brush down the front of her robe and palm her breast. Sal traced her nipple through the fabric with just a fingertip, relished in the feel of it as it peaked to his touch. Then he slipped further down until his fingers untied the belt at her waist. He tugged with shaky hands as urgency started to take control of his actions.   
"Do you have time?" Dee whispered. "I mean I know you're only in the office today, but you know you're late already don't you?." Sal could feel the heat in her body rise as his hands snaked under the chemise to brush the bare skin at Dee's waist.  
"Oh man, the traffic was terrible today," Sal grinned rolling and bugging his eyes dramatically. "Some dumbass lorry driver jack knifed near Brooklyn bridge, didn't you know? The traffic was piled up for an hour; it was insane dude."  
"You're one smug arsehole," Dee laughing lightly. Sal smiled as he twisted her around to walk her backwards towards the living room. Dee arched into him as he slipped his fingers around the soft curve of her bare ass cheeks. Sal's lips wandered across her jaw, kissing the soft spot on her neck just below her ear. He teethed her earlobe lightly, and Dee gasped and pressed against him. Hot, wet kisses seared her neck as he trailed down to her throat. Sal's moan rumbled against Dee's skin, and all thoughts of unpacking were forgotten.

 

Cait sat in the front corner of R&R Coffee so she could sit and look out of the windows. Lost in the whirling thoughts in her head she swirled her index finger around and around nervously over the high granite counter top. Self consciously shaking herself Cait screwed her fist up to stop the movement and reached to take a sip from the velvety smooth latte she'd ordered. Nobody battered an eye lid when a customer sitting at a small table behind Cait began to play his guitar. It gave the cosy shop a laid back, homely vibe as Cait swung her eyes to the opening door.  
"Urgh man!" Q exclaimed ducking his body through the door. " Some days I just wanna kick Murr's stupid dumb ass," Q muttered hitching himself onto the stool next to Cait. "Sal's late, again, and Murr just won't shut up about it. Every goddamn five minutes he's complaining that it's unprofessional and tardy. I can't see that it matters whether Sal's late or not, we've only been brain storming some ideas. I think something is eating Murr and I don't believe that it's got anything to do with Sal being late. Is that for me?" Q asked pointing at the other drink next to Cait's.  
"Yeah, I got you a Chai latte." Q reached for it and took a mouthful nodding his approval.   
"What's that?" He asked pointing at Cait's drink.  
"Cinnamon spiced latte, wanna a try?" Cait smiled knowing he'd refuse as Q shook his head a slight grimace on his face.  
"So How'd the session with the counsellor go?"  
"It was good," Cait nodded dropping her eyes to look at her swinging feet for a moment. Viv had urged her to talk to someone and feeling that she had nothing to lose Cait had agreed. To Cait's surprise, the counsellor was kind, understanding sympathetic and had asked all the right questions to help Cait open up and talk about what she needed to. They'd talked for an hour about how Cait felt. She'd left the counsellor feeling like the session had really helped her deal with the grief she was feeling.   
"I've never seen a counsellor before Brian, but she really helped me straighten things out in my mind. I'm gonna see her again in two weeks, but right now I just wanna get back to work and get back on track again. I think I've cried so much these past few days I don't think I have any more tears left." Cait half laughed. " I told the counsellor that I'm not gonna get all irrational and break down every time I see a pregnant woman but," Cait paused running her eyes over Q's patiently listening face. "Losing the baby made me understand something about myself Brian," She took a deep shuddering breath.  
Cait couldn't back out now; she'd been nervously working her way up to telling Q what was on her mind all morning. She needed to be upfront and straight with him. Cait knew it was a risk putting her feelings on the line like this. It would be so easy to wait for a better time but then Cait knew that there would be no better time than the present." I love you Brian, and I want to be with you but," Cait took a deep breath. "I'm not looking for the fairy tale happy ever after ending. I don't want to spend hundreds of dollars on flowers that'll get thrown away the next day; I don't want a tacky three-foot high wedding cake decorated with stupid birds or flowers and icing and ribbons that taste like shit and has the texture of cardboard. I don't want to spend hundreds on champagne so our friends and family can get pissed on us. I don't want a shit five piece band with a corny wedding singer that would put Adam Sandler to shame. I just want you and me and...."  
"Shhh," Q silenced Cait pressing his fingers against her lips his brown eyes twinkling as Cait searched his expression."I know what's on your mind Cait."  
"Do you?" Cait's brow furrowed in question wondering if he really did. "Are you sure you totally understand what I want Brian? I mean do you really truly absolutely understand what this means? For you, for us? "  
"Yeah," Q nodded slipping down from the stool to move closer to Cait. "It's about time I faced up to things Caitlin," He smoothed his fingers against her thighs before pulling her trembling hands roughly into his.   
" I don't want to lose you, Caitlin, not ever. Nobody can predict the future I know that, but I do know one thing." The look in Q's eyes told her he wasn't joking as he continued. "I would be honoured and amazed to have you as the mother of my child. I'm serious Caitlin."Cait's hazel eyes studied Q soberly.   
"Do you genuinely mean that Brian?"  
"Yes, I mean it from the bottom of my heart Caitlin Melody Cross," Q whispered as they both leaned their fore heads together.  
"If I get pregnant will you still love me when I'm fat Brian?" Cait smiled searching his eyes.  
"When I make you pregnant Cait, I'll still love every part of you." Q cupped his hands around Cait's face and tilting her head planted a loving kiss on Cait's lips. "Urgh, you taste of coffee! " He grimaced as Cait flung her arms around his neck to hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story and in fact the whole series of impractical events story is coming to an end soon folks. I have one more chapter and an epilogue. I was gutted I missed a chapter update last week, but my internet connection had a wobble, my laptop came out in sympathy, and Dropbox had a mini meltdown. Technology's great when it works and completely shit when it doesn't. Anyway, I hope to have the last chapter and epilogue up by the end of July, fingers crossed. So, as they say in the UK, I'd best go and pull my finger out and get on with writing it. Ta-ra.


	24. Maybe it's intuition

It was one of those hot August days when perspiration could surface on your forehead, cheeks and the bridge of your nose just from doing nothing more exerting than breathing.  
The heat of the sun, high in the mid-August sky licked at Kim's bare shoulders as she framed the four people standing in front of her through the lens of the camera on Murr's phone. She waved her right hand as an indicator for Connor to squeeze a little closer into his Uncle's shoulder. When Kim was satisfied, she quickly clicked. Kim then snapped through a variety of different poses before Murr eventually dashed over to retrieve his phone. Murr stood then flicking through the photos Kim had taken as she settled the black wide brimmed hat tighter on her head. Unhooking her blue tinted sunglasses from the front of the thin strappy dark green top, Kim fixed them back on her nose. Glasses back on Kim reached for the rucksack sitting at her feet. The movement showed a tantalising peek of her mid riff as she crouched down and unbuckled the rucksack. Kim passed around bottles of water to each of Murr's nephews paying particular attention to place her hand over her breasts to hold her top down when Connor sauntered over to accept a bottle. Murr thought it highly amusing that since the five of them had arrived at Cedar Point Connor hadn't wasted any opportunities to leer down Kim's top whenever he could. Connor always chose to walk behind her too; his eyes fixed firmly on her legs and the tight fitting high waisted short shorts that clung to the curve of Kim's ass. Finally, after some deliberation, Murr managed to pick an image that he thought he looked less like a dork in and had uploaded it to twitter.  
"Can we do Valravn again Uncle James?"  
"I don't wanna do Valravn again," Jack whined twisting around to glare at Ryan. "I wanna go on Maverick, please Uncle James, we've only been on Maverick once today, can we please, please go on Maverick again?"  
"Well, I wanna go on GateKeeper," Connor butted in."We haven't been on Gatekeeper at all yet."  
"Yeah, that's only 'cause the queue was too long even with fast tracking it idiot," Jack said scowling at Connor.  
"That was an hour ago dummy; we'll be able to get on no problem now. I say we go on Gatekeeper now and Maverick after."  
"Guy, guys," Murr interjected forcefully. " I think you should let Kim pick a ride, don't you? You three have had your way all day." Murr's reprimanding tone silenced the boys as three pairs of eyes simultaneously turned to Kim. Accepting the theme park map for Cedar Point from Murr, Kim, slipping her sunglasses down to scan her eyes over the detailed map.  
"What about...Millenium Force?" Kim questioned.  
"Are you sure you've got the stomach for Millenium Force Kim? It's not for the faint of heart you know?"Connor mocked.  
"Do you think I can't handle it, Connor?" Kim asked raising an eye brow as she smiled smugly at him. What he didn't know was that on a day trip to Alton Towers with Lucy, Courtney and Shannon a couple of years back Kim had queued and ridden Oblivion five times in succession. Kim folded the map up and pasted it to Murr. "Bring it on Connor," Kim grinned a mischevious glint in her eye as she scooped up the rucksack from between her feet and headed in the direction of Millenium Force with Murr and the boys flowing in her wake.  
Click click click click went the wheels of the car on the track as the procession slowly climbed to the top of the hill. Sitting next to Murr in the first car, Kim couldn't disguise the thrill of excitement on her face as she sneaked a glance at Murr's equally excited expression. Together they gripped their hands tightly around the steel metal bar in front of them as the ride reached the top. There was a moment of hesitation as the first car hovered on the precipice of the hill before the roller coaster train plummetted down the track. The ride quickly gathered speed. It moved faster, faster, faster and faster still. The wind blew Kim's hair out behind her head as she felt her heart pumping and heard the screams of the twenty odd people sat behind her. Zooming along the track, the cars cut a corkscrew high in the air, as everyone screamed. Bright reds, yellows and greens blended into one blurred rush as they were flipped upside down again and again. Two whole minutes of the ride passed in a rush of pure adrenaline as the car slowed finally coming to a halt.  
Murr offered his hand out to Kim grinning happily as he gallantly helped her climb out of the cart. Kim took Murr's hand in hers feeling his fingers curl firmly around her own and flashed him a smile. Connor, Jack and Ryan were already out of their cart's a little ahead of Murr and Kim already walking towards the exit. Kim held Murr's hand gently as they followed. Just before the exit bar his hand still in hers Kim turned towards Murr and placed a soft kiss on his lips just lightly brushing against him. Her heart beat just a little faster, and she knew that it wasn't just from the rush of the ride.  
"I wanna ride it again," Kim said breathlessly pulling away from Murr a mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Do you mean the ride sweetie?" Murr questioned flicking a sideways glance to where the boys were standing by the exit. "Or something else?"  
"Of cause the ride," Kim smirked. "Then later you, James." Kim grinned laughing lightly. She skipped a few paces ahead of Murr before she turned to face him. "And just for the record James," Kim said walking backwards to where the boys were gathered. "I've told you this before, but please, don't call me sweetie."

Unbeknown to Murr, Lori had made things easy for him. He'd tied himself in knots at the office the next day. Deciding to end it with Lori, Murr had repeatedly rehearsed the best way to go about telling this to her in his head. Then Lori had cancelled. Innocently texting that she was still feeling ill and wasn't going to be able to meet him for lunch. Secretly Lori had taken a twisted delight in sending that text. She'd imagined him in the office that morning trying to act normal but squirming inside making himself steadily more and more nervous. Lori had known everything.  
Feeling slightly better after the worst bout of flu that she could remember Lori had been coming down towards the Bowling Green from the Charging Bull when she'd seen Murr with Kim outside the Museum Of The American Indian. Stunned she'd watched them kissing and pawing at each other right in full view of anyone walking past. Blinking back the tears Lori had felt the sharp needle of pain at seeing Murr and Kim together. Lori had, had her suspicions about their 'just friends' relationship for a few weeks, but catching them together, just confirmed what she'd tried so long to ignore. "Fuck you, James Murray," Lori had said savagely under her breath resisting the urge to storm over. She hadn't wanted to cause a scene in public. So Lori had stood rooted to the spot watching as Murr had jogged away from Kim. Determination had set in like granite on her face as she'd spun around on her heels and had headed off back in the direction she'd come. As Lori had dodged around other pedestrians on the sidewalk, she'd made an instant decision. She was going to confront them both, together, that night.  
Not expecting Murr's apartment door to be unlocked Lori had been taken aback slightly as the handle had yielded to her grip. Walking in Lori had slowly crept along the hall towards the lounge area, but what she'd seen had soon stopped her in her tracks. She'd just stared in shock at the two naked bodies curled up together on the lounge rug. Lori had pushed herself back into the shadows of the hall then her eyes picking out the slight stirring of the bodies wrapped so tightly together. Trying to hold her breath Lori had listened to the short conversation between Murr and Kim. Then she'd started to cry but softly enough that she thought she couldn't be heard. Lori had bit down on the joint of her thumb hard to stop the sobs escaping, her throat feeling tight from the effort and had made a quick exit from the apartment. Upset and more than a little angry she'd dashed into the open elevator and had pushed a little too aggressively at the buttons before the elevator door had closed. Dashing the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hands Lori had dug a packet of tissues out of her pocket to wipe her running nose. He'd said he loved her; she'd thought he'd meant it, was it all a lie?  
Laying awake that night Lori had come to realise something. She didn't want to be the girlfriend who was whispered about at work. She didn't want pity because she'd been cheated on. She didn't need people at work, from the sound guy to the assistant director and everyone in between knowing that she had been dumped for a second time by Murr.  
Calling in sick again that morning, Lori had also cancelled a lunch date with Murr too. She could have caused a scene, but she hadn't. What ever she'd had with Murr was over for good this time, she'd known it. In all honesty, Lori had known things had been far from right between them since New Year. This time though Lori was determined to end it on her terms, not his.  
The next day Lori had given her notice in at work. She'd painted on a smiling face, dug deep for some long buried acting skills and had breezed through the intricate web of lies she'd created in her head like she believed it all herself. Lori had told everyone that she'd quit her job to move back to live with her parents in Connecticut due to personal family reasons. Wheather they believed her or not she didn't care, but she'd known it wouldn't take long for the news to filter through to Murr, and so she'd waited.  
With shaking hands, Lori had just picked up her pink Jiffy E-steamer when she'd heard someone enter the wardrobe department. She hadn't turned around. Reaching out for a large plastic tub full of safety pins Lori had added them to the box along with a roll of Dr Scholl's moleskin plus padding. Then she'd heard the soft metallic click of coat hangers knocking together on the rail behind her. Stopping for a minute, Lori had wrung her hands together nervously before carrying on with the task of collecting her gear together.  
"Word is you're leaving Lori, today," Murr's quaking voice had cut through the silence between them. Lori had stopped for a moment a dozen black sharpie pens clutched in one hand and her Dryel on the go stain remover in the other. "Someone said that you're going back to Connecticut for family reasons, it's all a bit sudden isn't it Lori?" Still not turning around she'd let the pens and Dryel fall into the bottom of the box.  
"Mom's fractured her hip James she's in the hospital they operated yesterday," Still not turning around Lori had reached out to add first a can of sticking guard to the box and then a can of wrinkle free.  
Her thoughts had flashed back to the times they'd shared since they'd got back together before it had all started to fall apart again. She should have just called him but had known that would have been the easy way out. Lori had known that there was going to be nothing easy about ending it with Murr this way, but then it was her choice to do it this way.  
"When were you gonna tell me, or were you just gonna go, Lori, just like that? Without a word." Lori's hands had tightened around the cool metal of the leather hole punch she was holding. She'd forced down the feeling of aiming it at Murr's head and just letting it fly through the air until metal hit bone, instead, she'd dropped it with a clatter into the box with all her other stuff.  
"Let's face it James, you and me, whatever we had has gone you know that as well as I do. It's not working anymore, is it? " She'd turned around to face Murr then, at last. She clutched the box tightly to her chest, with one hand around it and the other underneath. "Truth is James, I'm sorry to say this, but we're over. We have been for a long time don't you think?" A sorrowful chuckle had escaped Lori at the sight of the obvious relief in his eyes, and it had shot a stabbing pain straight to her heart. The faint smile on his face as Murr had twitched his neck had faded quickly replaced by a sad look concern in his eyes that Lori had seen it. Lori had pretended it was no big deal. She'd felt the tears pricking her eyes and had known that she needed to get out and away from Murr as quickly as possible.  
"We can still be friends though can't we Lori?"  
" Yeah Sure 'cause we can James, " Lori had replied her quivering voice was betraying the emotions that she'd been feeling at that moment. Both had known that that wasn't going to happen. The sting of the approaching goodbye had made Lori's dry throat ache. "Goodbye James," She was going to miss him and maybe in his own way Lori had hoped he'd miss her. Then Lori had simply turned away from Murr and had walked passed him. Her shoulders had shaken as the pent up emotions she'd been feeling were released as she'd crossed to the door."Remember James; I did, and do love you. " She'd left him then walking away down the corridor with her chin held high, dignity intact and tears streaming down her cheeks.

A deep sense of serenity overcame Kim as she flicked the main light off in the wooden cabin. She strained her ear and listened a moment. Finally, the boys had exhausted themselves and were asleep in the loft area of the cabin. Clutching a beer bottle in each hand, she roamed her eyes over the blue expanse of the lake as the sun set. Rays of delicate golden sunlight danced across the water as bird chorus broke the silence. Murr was sat in a deck chair a blanket draped over his shoulders his feet crossed at the ankles resting on the balustrade rounding the outside decking of the cabin. There was a whisper of a chill in the air, and Kim was thankful for the fluffy mohair cardigan she'd slipped on before heading out to join Murr on the decking.  
"It's beautiful here James," Kim said coming up beside Murr and tapping him lightly on the shoulder with one of the beer bottles. "I'm so glad your invited me along, I needed this so much." Murr stuck his hand out from under the blanket to take the bottle from Kim.  
Kim had slotted into working at the museum like she'd been a tour ambassador for years. She and Murr had a great relationship. They did a lot of things together, but they also gave each other space to be with their friends or just time alone. The months had passed quickly since February.  
Spring had been in full bloom, winter long forgotten the day warm when Kim had agreed to meet Murr for lunch at the park before work.  
Kim had been sitting legs raised at the knee, her back resting against the trunk of a tree pushing the stem of the last daisy she'd picked through another completing the chain she'd been working on for the past half an hour.  
"Very fetching," Murr had grinned standing over her. Kim had placed the circle of small white petaled flowers on her head and had swung her eyes up at Murr. Dappled sunlight had pushed through the new foliage of the tree to light Kim's face. Murr had reached out his hand to help her up, and that's when he'd known he had to tell her. "Kim there's something I gotta say before I completely lose my nerve." His voice had quaked a little.  
"What is it, James? You're shaking," Kim had said feeling his fingers trembling a little in her own. "Is everything alright?"  
"I love you, Kim. I know how intense this may sound to you, but I really do love you, I have for a while I just haven't had the nerve to tell you before." Kim had looked at Murr as she'd half laughed, half snorted turning away not saying anything. The silence between them had been deafening. Kim had glanced at Murr her eyes steady but clouded with indecision. A small but bright smile had slowly crossed Kim's lips then as Murr had felt his facial muscles relaxing slightly a feeling like a warm blanket sliding over him.  
Murr had darted forward, reaching out to Kim with his hands. He'd pulled her in close to him, pushed his fingers through her hair to wrap them around the back of her head and neck. "I know your not a mushy type of girl but I know you love me too Kim, and when you're ready I know you'll tell me when the time is right I know you will. I can wait, Kim, because you mean so much to me." Murr had seen something in her dark eyes then that had spoken louder than any words. Studying every inch of her face he'd moved his nearer to hers. They were the same height, and their lips had met exactly. His mouth had parted, and he'd brushed her soft, lips with the tip of his tongue.Kim had closed her eyes and opened her own mouth to receive his tongue. Murr had held her tighter, more confidently. He'd slid his tongue between her lips again, tilting his face to the side to press against her harder. He'd brushed the tip of his tongue against her tongue, sliding along it slowly, gently, then glanced it over the roof of her mouth. They'd kissed like this for several minutes before finally breaking the kiss to look at each other.  
"And here was me thinking that a lunch date meant a sarnie in the park, how am I supposed to concentrate at work this afternoon with the thought of that kiss on my mind?" Kim had laughed.

"It's so still here James, it's like being in a world of our own, and everything beyond the lake doesn't exist anymore." A gentle breeze washed through Kim's hair then as Murr turned to look at her as a wave of her hair brushed across her cheek.  
"You're right that's just what it feels like." Murr agreed as he raised the bottle to lips to take a swig.  
In silence Kim watched the setting sun disappear over the horizon as the light of the moon gradually took its place. Raising the bottle to her lips, Kim drained the last of her beer. She set the bottle down on the balustrade where it wobbled a little on its base before settling. She swiped a devious glance at Murr from the corner of her eye. Shrugging the cardigan off her shoulders, Kim shook her head letting her hair fall down her back and let the cardigan drop to the decking.  
"What are you doing Kim?" Murr asked as he watched Kim push the black short shorts down over her hips. Slipping quickly down her legs, they pooled at her feet where she kicked them away before she flipped the flip flops she wore off her feet.  
"Skinny dipping," Kim called over her shoulder skipping down the few steps of the decking to walk with purpose towards the lake. Murr followed the figure of Kim as she walked the only illumination the moons silvery light in the darkness. "C'mon James, " He heard her voice call through the eerie stillness. "Get your kit off." He watched her pull the top she was wearing over her head where she swung it around her head with the tips of her fingers before launching it through the air. The last thing Murr could see before Kim disappeared from his view where her bare bum cheeks as she discarded her knickers.  
First Kim felt a sharp chill run up from her toes tickling the soft pad of her foot to lap at her ankles. As Kim moved deeper into the lake, the cooling water caressed first her calves then her thighs. She was waist deep before Murr finally caught up with her. Kim could hear him part the edges of the water and anticipation overcame her as a wave brushed against her side, washing under her breast. She shivered and opened her mouth gasping at the feeling of the water on her taut nipples as her lips were met with the fiery connection of Murr's mouth. Warmth saturated her skin and filled her body, and suddenly the cold did not seem to matter anymore.  
The kiss was soft yet forceful. Murr's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. Kim felt his nakedness as he cradled her body against his. Murr broke the kiss and ran his lips down her right cheek. Kim tilted to the left, allowing him to continue his pursuit down to her neck. Murr stopped several times, sealing his lips to her skin and gently running the tip of his tongue in a circle across the curve of her neck. Kim slid her hands around Murr's sides and up the centre of his back. She held on tight below his neck, while she allowed the other to explore him. Kim traced down the middle of his back, breaking only at the touch of his soft ass. She ran the back of her fingers down the curve of his ass cheeks, letting a soft moan escape from her lips. Murr's hands slid down Kim sides as well to run along the edges of her breasts. Murr pressed them slightly as his hands moved on to run along her hips so he could pull her tight against his body. Kim could feel his hardness against her as Murr worked his hands across her ass. His lips broke from the side of Kim's neck to follow down the front instead, flicking the tip of his tongue across her skin as he went. Murr kissed down the middle of her breasts before circling the base of the right. Kim held tight to his ass in anticipation. She was not disappointed. He rounded her soft breast, kissing every inch. Murr stopped at the top then ran his tongue down to her nipple. He gently circled the puckered bud with his tongue. Kim bit down on her lower lip and dug her fingertips more firmly into his ass cheeks. His lips came closer to the tip of her nipple and gently brushed the end, and Kim did not know if she could take much more. The passion in Kim's heart overpowered her as Murr enveloped her breast with his lips and continued to circle her nipple with his tongue.  
"God! I love you so so much James." Murr broke away from kissing her breast and let a gap form between their bodies.  
"What did you say?" Kim just smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her hungry mouth, her tongue darting between his lips. She pressed herself up against Murr and hid behind the kiss.  
"You know what I said James " Kim whispered when she broke the kiss looking him straight in the eyes. "I want you, James. I don't mean I just want you to fuck me. I want you inside me, where I can keep you with me and never let you go. In a weird way that I don't even understand myself, I want to belong to you; I need you. I love you." Without saying another word, Murr sank into the water to his neck. "What, what are you doing?" Kim giggled as she felt his arms drop to her legs to wrap around them. "You're crazy," Kim laughed giving out a little scream of shock as she felt her feet leave the smooth lake floor. The moon hung large and low in the darkness it's silvery light shimmering across the surface of the water as Kim's shrieks of laughter echoed across the lake.

 

Dee was still asleep when Sal got up. It was a Sunday so he decided to leave her to bask in her slumber as long as she could after the manic demanding time of the day before.  
Dee's offer on the dance studio in Brooklyn had been accepted going through without any hitches. She'd hired more teachers so that they could offer classes on a Saturday as well as every day and evening during the week. The studio only shut on a Sunday now. The transition from one owner to the next had been seamless. The only change Dee had made was to the thick blood red velvet drapes at the windows. Cobalt blue watered silk ones had been hung instead. Dee had also taken up the lease on the downstairs ex-window shop and had spent most of her time in late spring early summer converting it into a dance wear shop. Stocked with every dance accessory imaginable, from shoes to leotards and everything between, the grand opening of Triple Dee Dance had been that Saturday.  
Sal stopped and watched Dee for a moment. Her dark hair was spread out across the pillow, and he thought her beautiful when she slept. Sal managed to creep from the bedroom without waking Dee heading towards the stairs and eventually the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He smiled on his way to the kitchen once again thinking about why Dee had called the dance store what she had; she'd even had it written in brackets on the sign hanging over the store front. Triple Dee stood for the 'danciest dance shop that ever danced'. Sal thought it an insane name, but it worked and coupled with a website called 'the danciest dance shop site that ever danced' the shop opening had gone like a dream.  
A short dance performance had followed after the shop had shut. Every young student at the dance studio under twenty had contributed something. Some had danced as part of an assembled tap piece, others had shown their street, or hip hop moves, or performed something more contemporary but they'd all danced their hearts out for family and friends. The star of the show had been Freya. Dancing solo to Aurora's wedding variation from Sleeping Beauty Freya had danced the piece without fault.  
Elodie's cheers for her sister had drowned out every body in the room. She'd sat with Sal through the whole performance, gripping his hand tightly to help control the tremors of her Cerebral Palsy through the show. Elodie and Sal had bonded. They'd developed a strange affinity, mainly because Elodie liked to make people laugh. Sal admired that a child so young with her disability could poke fun at herself and still be so cheerful.  
After the dance show had ended Sal and Dee had gone for dinner with Dee's children. With school shut for the summer break, Dee had persuaded Hannah, Kristen and Kerry to fly over for a weeks holiday in New York, Dee's treat. They were staying in Viv and Wes's basement apartment for the week. Viv and Wes were seriously thinking about Airbnbing the apartment rather than finding a tenant again. The girls staying had been good practice for them. Dee had watched Sal through the whole meal. He seemed to have a permanent smile fixed on his face, even when she came back from the restroom to find the four of them whispering together he'd carried on smiling. 

Standing at the kitchen sink, Sal reached and pushed open the window a little, it was a warm morning, and he could hear the birds chirping away as a soft fresh gust of hot air filtered through into the kitchen. Sal was sure it was going to be an excellent day. He stretched and scratched the back of his neck smiling to himself again.  
"You seem in a good mood this morning," Dee yawned. Startled for a second Sal tried to contain herself when he realised Dee had followed him downstairs so quickly. Dee sat down at the kitchen table across the room from Sal. "I woke up next to you didn't I?" Sal playfully replied. "You're wearing my boxers again aren't you? " He added craning his neck to glance at her shapely legs tucked under the table.  
"Yeah, " Dee laughed. "Don't you think they suit me?"  
"They're too big for you babe."  
"Not if I hold them at the waist band see," Dee stood up then part of the boxers waistband gripped in one hand. She turned and gave her bum a little wiggle at Sal.  
"How'd you sleep, Dee?" Sal asked turning to face her as Dee reached for him.  
"I slept next you didn't I?" Replied Dee, cuddling up to Sal as he gave her a big hug. She kissed his cheek and ran her hands up and down Sal's back.  
"What have you got planned for today Dee?"Sal asked planting a quick kiss on Dee's forehead.  
"Well, it's Sunday so I should probably do some laundry, that's why I'm wearing your boxers, and I need to go to the store so we can maybe eat next week. What about you?"  
"I've got a date," Sal winked. " With the TV remote and Netflix. I'm in the mood to binge watch season 1 and 2 of Stranger Things back to back again. By the way, you had a delivery yesterday after you left for Brooklyn." Dee's eyes shot wide as she took a sharp, deep breath.  
"Is it what I think it is?"  
"Looks pretty official," Sal said fighting back the urge to laugh at the eagerness shining in Dee's eyes as he pulled open a draw on his right to produce an envelope. Dee's fingers itched to snatched the large envelope from Sal, but she didn't. Instead, Dee took it from Sal calmly her hands trembling as her fingers caressed the package weighing it up in her hands for a moment. Then with a flash of speed Dee tore off the top of the envelope.  
"It's not green!" Dee exclaimed pulling out the white credit card sized card. "Urgh, I look shit in the photo too."  
"You've gotta carry it on you all the time you know."  
"Yeah, I know but don't you dare get me a purse with one of those window thingies in it cause I won't use it. This..," Dee flicked the green card between her fingers. "Is going right to the back of my purse."  
"Let's see," Sal deftly swiped the card from Dee's fingers.  
" Permanent Resident Card expires August 2028. It's not that bad Dee at least you've got eyebrows. Murr's driver's licence is a million times worse than this."  
"All that fuzz though." Dee sighed. " Six months of application forms, an affidavit, phone bills, photos even my bloody birthday cards plus a biometric thumb print and one deeply humiliating medical and here it is.. at last. What a right rigmarole! "  
"Worth it though?"  
"Definitely. A hundred and ten percent worth it Sal."  
"Wanna grab yourself a coffee mug babe?" Dee nodded and moved towards the cupboard where the coffee mugs were kept.  
"So, Marisa at work gave me a recipe to try," Sal just nodded leaning back against the counter top smiling at Dee just waiting. "I think you'd like it," Dee turned around coffee mug in one hand. " I think we've got most of the stuff to make it; I'll just have to remind myself to get some.." Dee stopped. There was a tinkling noise against the porcelain of the mug as she grasped it. Dee froze. She felt her heart beating in her chest a million miles a minute. Dee was speechless. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat just staring at Sal. From nowhere silent tears escaped from her eyes tracing down over her blushing cheeks.  
"Dee, baby," Sal reached to take the coffee mug with ease from Dee's shaking fingers and set it down on the counter. He dipped his long fingers into the mug to retrieved the ring and held it out to Dee between the thumb and index finger of his right hand. Looking deep into Dee's sparkling eyes, his voice caught in his throat. "Please marry me." Inwardly Sal cringed. To his ears, it sounded more like a begging plea than a proposal of marriage.  
The light streaming through the kitchen window caught and shone against the oval shaped vibrant blue Sapphire in the centre of the ring. Twelve diamonds around the edge complimented the Sapphire as Dee's eyes widened with understanding.  
"Is this..?"  
"Yes," Sal said cutting her off. "It's one of your mom's ear rings made into an engagement ring. I helped pick the setting and everything. I showed it to Hannah, Kerry and Kristen last night at the restaurant.  
"It's beautiful Sal; it's just how I imagined it would look."  
"Well?" Sal's hesitant expression clouded for a moment as he waited for Dee's answer.  
"Yes," Dee said snapping her eyes up from the ring to Sal's expectant face. " Yes, yes, yes." She flung her arms around Sal's neck then and hugged him intensely. Sal just held her laughing as she rained kisses on his lips cheeks and forehead.  
"You remembered it's our anniversary didn't you?" Dee asked happily breathing heavy as Sal rocked her in his arms.  
"Sure did baby, " Sal answered as he took hold of her right hand and slipped the ring onto her third finger. " It's been one whole year since you walked through that door and back into my life." Dee took a deep breath and looked at Sal as he wiped away the tear stains from her cheeks.  
"My plans for the day just changed."  
"Really?" Sal could see the excited look in Dee;s eyes as she nibbled her teeth on her lower lip. "What about the laundry?"  
"Fuck the laundry."  
"And the groceries?"  
"The groceries can go fuck themselves too. Come back to bed Sal."  
Once they were back upstairs, Dee pushed Sal backwards towards the bed.  
" I was gonna save these for later," She said reaching to snatch up a peachy pink bag with a pale pink ribbon for handles. " Gimme five minutes." Dee grinned as the back of Sal's knees hit the edge of the bed, and he flopped down onto the bouncing mattress.  
He knew it was going to be lingerie. It had to be lingerie. God, he groaned to himself he loved it when she wore sexy lingerie. He was already hard as his mind whirled and his hands clutched at the sheets of the unmade bed.  
Dee walked back into the bedroom wearing a cornflower blue satin robe that fell to the middle of her thighs. Sal could see the black tops of stockings and the teeny glimpse of garter hooks peeking out from beneath the front fold of the robe as Dee sauntered towards him. Eagerly Sal waited for Dee to move closer but she stayed tantalising out of his reach, as she walked around the bedroom, closing the curtains on each window. With each darkened window Dee glanced over her shoulder at Sal to smile. Once all the curtains were closed Dee plugged her MP3 player into her portable speaker that sat on the drawers next to her mum's jewellery box and pressed play. Sal openly laughed as Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get it On' started playing. He knew she'd obviously planned to play the track.  
Dee started swaying her hips just out of Sal's reach and toyed with the belt on her robe. Slowly Dee pulled the belt of the robe out of its knot and rolled her hips in a circle, every movement perfectly timed with the music.  
Let's get it on, oh baby  
Let's get it on, let's love baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on, whoa  
Dee let the robe fall. The cornflower blue knickers she wore tied with bows on her hips just barely covered her, while her breasts leaked out of the cups of her matching bra.  
"Oh fuck Dee!" Sal breathed out on a wavering breath. " Do you know what you do to me?"  
"Yeah, babe," Dee smiled as she rubbed her hands up and down her sides. "I've an idea," Dee smirked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Get your ass over here," Sal growled his tone slightly demanding.  
Complying Dee slowly, teasingly stepped forward.Sal waited until he knew he could grasp hold of Dee to pull her in between his legs as soon as the moment came. Sal's lips started kissing at the exposed skin that lay between her bra and garter belt. His arms wrapped around her hips as Dee ran her fingers through his hair to pull his head back to look at her. " You wanna watch me take these off or would you like to do it yourself?" All Sal could do was groan as he felt his hard cock twitch in his pyjama bottoms.  
Dee let go of Sal's head and turned in his arms. Holding on to Dee's hips as she swayed them to each side, his fingers took hold of the loosely tied bows and pulled. Easily undone, Dee's knickers dropped to the floor. His eyes latched on to the curve of her ass as Dee danced. Sal's hands were poised ready to reach out for her, but Dee turned back around instead. Slowly roaming his gaze up Sal moaned as the bra straps slipped off Dee's shoulders. Gathering up her dark brown hair to one side Dee reached behind her back to unclasp the bra.It fell to the floor in one fluid movement.  
Sal's breathing was heavy as Dee then raised one stocking clad foot to rub her toes teasingly over the bulge in his pyjama bottoms. Then she rested her foot on the small portion of the mattress that lay between Sal's legs. He let his gaze travel up her stocking covered leg lingering daringly at the tantalising glimpse he managed to get between her legs before Dee swished her hips away. Her fingers went to realise the stockings from the hooks, but Sal stopped her.  
"Leave them on baby," Sal said his voice breathy. "I wanna feel your legs in those damn hot silk stockings wrap around my head while I eat you out baby. I wanna feel the silk rub against the skin of my shoulders as your stocking feet make invisible patterns on my back while I fuck you deep." Dee's chest was already flushed with her arousal as her fingers wiggled at her side as she anticipated Sal's next move.  
"I love you, Sal," She whispered. "I love you more than I could ever figure out how to say." Sal looked deep into Dee's sparkling dark eyes."And you make me horny as hell."  
"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Sal paused smirking. "Mrs, soon to be Vulcano." Dee didn't waste any time and soon pushed Sal down straddling his waist. Dee smiled and held her hand up to look at the ring.  
"You still gonna love me when I'm old and wrinkly Mr Vulcano?" 

 

Q had dozed off; his body drained of energy sending him into a blissful sleep. He could sense Cait lying prone next to him, and so he concentrated on every place their bodies were touching. Q's arm was still tightly wrapped around Cait, his hand resting upon her soft, supple breast. Cait's breathing was slow and steady, belying the fact that she was awake. Q knew it as his fingers slowing teased her sensitive left nipple. He felt Cait stir, reacting instantly to the fire he was igniting deep inside her. Cait's cheek rested on the top of Q's head, her breath teasing his hair as her fingers softly stroked the growing hardness of his cum covered cock-head.  
Cait smiled to herself and leant down to kiss Q, pressing her mouth entirely upon his, the scent of their sex combined and dried on her lips. Taking his hand in hers, Cait pressed Q's right palm against her breast while her legs parted to accept Q's once again swelling cock back between her smooth legs, her wetness coating him a new. Cait pressed her hips forward sliding Q back inside her as he rolled on top of her, his chest pressing against her breasts. Q felt the pleasure of that first deep stroke inside of her as with a content smile she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pleasure that came from two people fitting so well together, their bodies keenly attuned to each other's needs. But, this time Q resisted the urge to begin the deep thrusts that drove Cait wild. Pressing her pelvis forward, Cait felt her clit, now exposed, rub teasingly against Q. He gazed down into Cait's bright hazel eyes, flecks of green were more prominent than the blue as the late morning sunlight pushed through the thin curtains of the one bedroomed cabin at the Lake Placid Inn. 

Cait had thought getting pregnant again would be easy, after all, it had happened without either of them trying before surely planning to get pregnant would be a piece of cake. But it hadn't worked out that way. It wasn't for want of trying it just seemed that they always missed Cait's most fertile time. Either Cait was working the wrong shift or Q was out of state or even out of the country.  
Even calling him up one afternoon in mid-May when Cait knew he was filming close to her in Brooklyn hadn't work either. Q had nearly choked on a mouthful of peach Snapple when he'd opened the text message Cait had sent him.  
To Brian: Come on over Brian I need you to plant your seed in me now! From Cait.  
Joe had been laughing hysterically pointing at the monitor he and Q were stood in front of as they 'd watched Sal and Murr pass the message via the mark back and forth along the supermarket aisle. Q had reached for the mic, pulled the end off and had pushed Joe back a little.  
"I gotta go," He'd hissed into Joe's ear.  
"What the hell Q? You can't just leave dude." Joe had run his gaze quickly over Q. "Wait a sec, wait a goddamn sec here, just hold on up, was that text from Cait?" Q had nodded apologetically.  
"She, uh um, she needs me, you know what I mean here man," Joe had been the only one of the other jokers Q had confided his and Cait's baby making plans to.  
"Oh, oh oooh." Realisation slowly dawned in Joe's wide eyes. "Go," He almost ordered. "Just go, and I'll cover for you dude. Go and Impregnant, your girlfriend man." Two weeks later Cait's disappointment had been palpable as she'd felt the low tummy cramps in her abdomen a sure indication that she was getting her period.  
"C'mon Caitlin," Q said quickly withdrawing his swollen cock from Cait. "If I'd a wanted to stay in bed with you all day we could'a done that in Brooklyn or my place instead of riding three hundred miles up here." Cait pouted as she tried to recapture Q with her strong, smooth legs.  
Laughing, Q rolled off the bed, out of Cait's reach and pulled his boxers on up over his cock, knowing that the smell of their sex would follow him all day. "C'mon get dressed Caitlin, White face mountain awaits. Now hurry." Q said already reaching for his jeans.  
Together they'd set out for Lake Placid from Staten Island early the previous morning. It had taken from breakfast until mid afternoon before they'd eventually arrived at the Lake Placid Inn.  
After they'd unpacked, eaten food and had freshened up, they'd sat side by side on wooden deck chairs on the sandy shore blankets draped over their shoulders as the hot day had turned into a cool night. Cait and Q had spent a pleasant evening with some of the Inn's other guests around the fire pit situated on the sandy shoreline by a passing stream just down from Inns cabins. Q had found a kindred spirit and had got into a deep conversation with a guy from Albany about WWE who had absolutely no idea who Q was, not having seen let alone heard of IJ.  
Q had woken that morning to the sound and enticing smell of Cait cooking a quick, easy breakfast for them both. After eating Cait had headed for a shower, but when Q had joined her, they hadn't got much further and had taken what they'd started in the bathroom through to the bedroom. 

Cait was wearing her black leather trousers, boots, a white vest top with an unbuttoned red checked flannel shirt draped casually over her shoulders. Turning Cait locked the cabin door and looped her arms through the back pack as she skipped down the few steps to the car park. A big grin crossed her face as Q whistled his appreciation. She knew Q admired the tight fit of the leather trousers especially the way the flexible material moulded itself to her rear.  
Q was already on his motorbike waiting for Cait. She adjusted the small backpack on her back and climbed behind him. Cait signalled that she was ready and the bike roared to life with a thunder all its own.  
Together they headed out of the car park for the short half hour ride from Lake Placid to the White Face Mountains. Cait settled herself in behind Q, pressing her thighs against his hips, scooting her body up real close to Q's back. She could feel the warmth and strength of him through her clothes. God, but she loved sitting behind him like this, her arms tight around his waist. She trusted him completely, feeling totally safe with him in charge of the powerful bike.  
Rolling down the small asphalt road that climbed higher into the mountains Q could feel Cait pressing her hips to him. He adjusted his mirror so he could see the happy smile on her face, noticing her shirt was forced off her shoulders as the wind buffeted against them. The upper half of Cait's breast was just visible to his glances, but Q knew his attention needed to be on the road. Pulling his gaze away, Q readjusted the mirror and left Cait to enjoy the ride as his left hand occasionally dropped to her knee for a firm squeeze of approval.  
The exhaust on his bike made communicating too difficult without shouting, so Q and Cait had worked out a few nonverbal signals to convey a few basic messages. When Q wanted to know how Cait was doing, he would hold his hand up in a thumbs up gesture as if asking "is everything good?". In response, Cait would squeeze his hips with her thighs. If he wanted to communicate his happiness to Cait, Q would drop his left hand to her leg and squeeze her knee or thigh just above the knee.  
Having Cait behind him on his bike had made the long ride the day before more enjoyable than if he'd been on his own. The miles had seemed to fly by with Cait's thighs squeezing against Q's hips over and over as a silent expression of her sheer enjoyment of the ride. Q watched momentarily in his mirror once again as he accelerated into the wind just outside the little country town as they drew nearer to their eventual destination.  
Gradually Q slowed the bike and turned onto the Veterans Memorial Highway that brought them to the Castle Cafe. The sun was high and hot, but there was a slight cool breeze blowing at Cait's shoulders and hair where it fell from the helmet which she was thankful for. Q pulled up and parked the bike in the shadows of the Castle Cafes high stone wall. The bike fell silent. The lack of sound felt strange to both their ears after the rumble of its powerful motor.  
Cait and Q climbed off the bike and stretched their legs. Cait couldn't wait to get her helmet off. She shook her head and fluffed up my chestnut brown hair and lifted her arms over her head. Glancing at Q, she found that he was watching her with that sexy smile that she loved so much. Cait smiled softly back and passed her helmet to Q. Hitching the backpack tighter onto her shoulders Cait waited while Q locked their helmets onto the bike.  
Q was still observing Cait as he locked the helmets together. Her nipples were pushing almost like they were trying to peek their way through her vest top that showed them puckered and hard. His eyes were helplessly drawn to them as Cait taking several deep breaths caught his eye. She fluffed her hair some more the movement pushing her braless breasts out, making them bounce and sway.  
Moving towards Cait, Q's fingers gently cupped her chin. She lifted her head, silently offering her mouth to his. Q leant down and kissed Cait gently. His lips felt so warm and soft against her's as Cait let her mouth open to greet his tongue with hers. Cait pulled away from kissing him first.  
"Walk up and take the elevator down that's what we agreed right?" Cait quickly scanned her eyes over Q's expression waiting for the inevitable excuse of not feeling like climbing to the peak by foot and that he'd prefer to use the elevator and the easy option instead. But no excuse was made. "You're sure about this Brain? It's about one fifth of a mile to the summit you know."  
"Yeah, it's fine Cait, I mean how bad can a fifth of a mile climb be?"  
It was bad. Cait turned around hands on her hips to smile back at Q. They were nearly at the top. After negotiating huge stone steps, random rocks and boulders and a near vertical climb in one part, they'd finally made it.  
"I think I'm dead!" Q stated bending at the waist as he rested his hands on his knees. "Actually, I know I'm dead; the message just hasn't got to my brain yet." Q panted glaring at Cait from over the tops of his aviators. "I'm so outta shape," he huffed. "Maybe we should have caught the elevator up."  
"Yeah, but we would have missed seeing the bears then. You can't deny you got some good shots of them didn't you?" Cait answered sliding the back pack off her shoulders as she manoeuvred around a large rock and sat down. "And what about that feeling of accomplishment? I know I feel chuffed to fuck I made it up here under my own steam. I'm knackered, but it's a good knackered."  
"Well, I'm beat," Q said sitting himself down next to Cait on the rock. They sat side by side for the longest time in silence getting their breaths back and admiring the view. It was windy, but the summit had a feeling of calmness as they soaked up the spectacular views of Lake Placid, Lake Champlain, St. Lawrence Seaway, Vermont's Green Mountains, and everything that lay at the foot of Whiteface itself.  
"Are you glad we came Brian?" Cait asked watching him frame another breathtaking view through the lens of his camera that seemed to be permanently fixed to his eyes. Q nodded his acknowledgement as Cait reached for the backpack. "I've got you a present." Q lowered the camera, to turn to Cait. "Don't worry it didn't cost a dime."  
"Cheap skate," He chuckled intrigue in his dark eyes as he watched Cait dip into the back sack.  
"I want you to have this."  
"Is, is that a Leica? " Q asked. Carefully he let go of his own camera. It bobbed on the strap dangling around his neck a little before coming to rest against his chest.  
"It's a Leica M3 Brian; it was my dad's, " His fingers gently curled around the cameras robust housing.  
"I can't take this Caitlin," Q said his brow furrowing to push his eyebrows low over his eyes.  
"Yes, you can Brian. I want you to have it and use it. Auntie Jeanne says it's just been stuck in her loft since the last time my dad had visited her before he died. She said I could do whatever I wanted with it when I visited her in May, use it, sell it, pawn it, she said. I want you to have it, Brian. I took it to a camera expert last month, and he gave it a complete overhaul, it's all good to go. I sourced some 35mm black and white film for it to Brian."  
"Wow. I don't know what to say." Not one for struggling to find any words this was one of those rare moments where Q found himself speechless.  
"I know today's digital cameras are the thing for action shots and all that, but I don't think you can't beat a good 35mm camera for taking amazing pictures of stuff like nature and landscapes and those impressive photographic works of art that are so on trend at the moment. I love a good arty black and white still life Brian," Cait said sneaking a glance out of the corner of her eye as Q held the camera between his fingers like it was some revered object. "There's some different lens for it back at my place. I didn't bring them all out here, but it's got a film in it if you wanna give it a try," Q's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, and Cait could feel her heart beating faster as the butterflies took flight in her stomach.  
"I read that the Leica M3 is probably one of the best cameras for photographing still objects, like stunningly photogenic English nurses," Cait said gently nudging Q's elbow with her own.  
"Well, I'll be sure to take this stunning attractive English nurses photo when I met her," Q smirked.  
"Cheeky," Cait giggled hitching her legs up, she wrapped her arms around her calves and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes followed his movements for a moment as he lifted the camera to his eye contemplating the framed shot in the lens. "It's good for taking pictures of new born sleeping babies too," Cait said her cheek still resting on her knees. She held her breath a little as she waited for his reaction. "I'm pregnant Brian."  
"I knew it!" Q said triumphantly as he turned to Cait. "I knew there was something different about you. I thought I heard you throwing up in the bathroom this morning. How long?"  
"About eight weeks I think," replied Cait wryly. She'd tried her best to mask the sounds of her throwing up that morning by repeated flushing the loo." I only did a test today. I was too scared before. I know I could have told you this morning, but hey, there's nowhere for you to run to on top of a mountain,"  
"And everything okay?" Q asked delicately.  
"Yeah, it's all good Brian but let's not tell anybody just yet, please. I wanna wait until after twelve weeks just to be sure," Cait eyed Q cautiously. "How do you feel Brian? You're not thinking of chucking yourself off the mountain are you?"  
"Scared and ambivalent." He replied warily." It's like getting an important job that you know your never gonna be able to quit or get a holiday from. I mean that in a good way though Cait." Q raised the Leica back up to his eye and swung around to Cait framing her grinning face in the camera's lens. "Hold it right there." He said hovering his finger over the button of the camera. "Tell me how you feel?"  
"You know how I feel Brian, " Cait said brushing her hair away from her face where the wind had blown it. "You know what Harley Quinn told Batman don't you Brian?" Cait questioned grinning, her expression radiant. " Well, my love for my joker is stronger than the mad house walls too."


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories don't end; they just turn into new beginnings.

The strobe effect lighting rigged to follow the music blinked on and off and changed colour to the beat of the music. The lighting had the effect of almost making the crowd packed tightly together in front of the stage look like they were all moving in slow motion. The low thud of the bass line coming through the massive sound system resonated with everyone. It felt like each, and every individual's vertebrae in their spines were buzzing to the bass while the beat reverberated in their chest cavities.  
Nate stood in his place on the left side of the stage while Cal was in his position on the right. Linzie proudly stood in front of her mike stand at center-stage her gaze roaming over the hundred strong crowd in the intimate live band room of Arlene's Grocery on the Lower East Side. Raye was sitting at her kit at the back playing her heart out, wearing denim shorts and an extremely low cut vest top that showed off the gleaming sweat on her chest. Cal was wearing his usual plain black t- shirt and skinny jeans. His hair was longer than it had been a year before with streaks of bright red in the floppy fringe that now reached right down to his eyes.  
Linzie's hair was now purple and was caught up in two large ponytails either side of her head. She gave off an edgy 'don't mess with me' vibe with her stiletto heeled metal studded ankle boots, skinny black jeans that moulded to her legs like a second skin and skinny-fit mauve t-shirt.  
Nate moved around the stage and watched as much of the audience as he could at the same time. He wore a black vest top, ripped distressed skinny jeans and the ever faithful battered threadbare denim shirt.  
Several times, the stage had lit up entirely, and the glare of the strobe lights gave Nate and the rest of the band a good view of the crowd. Seeing so many people caught up in their music warmed Nate as he grinned around at Raye, Cal and Linzie. He even thought he caught the slight touch of a smile on Ash's lips, their moody, intense replacement for Jared.  
Knowing that in a few moments Linzie was going in for a long sustained note, Nate sauntered up behind her as Cal joined him. At just the right time, Linzie hit the note as Nate and Cal quickly joined her letting their guitars carry their notes in harmony with Linzie's voice. Nate quickly moved back over to his side of the stage as the song came to an end and the crowd roared. Taking hold of his mic, Nate managed to calm the crowd enough to make himself heard.  
"Hey, how's everybody doin' tonight huh? " He was answered with a loud cheer. "So this next song," He grinned as the crowd still cheered him on. "Yeah, thanks, guys, so yeah this next song Cal and I wrote together about six months ago. We've never played it live before, hope you like it. It's called Her Scarlet Lips. It's for you Kim." Nate grinned raising his arm to point straight up at Kim.  
Nate swung his eyes for the briefest moment from the crowd to connect with Kim's where she stood in the gallery. Some of the audience craned their necks around to see where Nate was pointing as Kim blew him back a kiss with her fingers a broad grin on her face.  
"Did you know about this?" Kim asked turning to Murr pushing her body close to his, so her lips were pressed against his ear.  
Nate, Cal, Raye, Linzie and their new keyboard player Ash had been playing together for the past ten months. They now went by the name of 'Sandalphon', so named after the angel of new life.  
Nate and Cal still worked as part time session musicians at Euphoria Studios. Raye did an early shift at a coffee shop while Linzie worked a morning shift at a small local convenience store. Ash part owned his own bakery business with his sister. He baked, and she sold the goods. Most afternoons and evenings the five of them rehearsed, sometimes they'd take a mid week booking, but they usually gigged at the weekends.  
Things had started off slowly for Sandalphon but they'd all been content with that. Nate, Cal and Raye had, had their ill fated brush with fame and it had left the three of them with more than just a sour taste in their mouths. Between them, they'd agreed that just getting up on stage and sharing their music was enough for them. Steadily they attracted a good strong core fan base and had moved from playing short sets in the small back room's of local bars to gradually larger venues. Tonight's sold out gig was the bands first time playing at Arlene's Grocery.  
Kim was wearing a short black silk halter neck dress with fishnets and a brand new pair of goth boots, that had killed her feet and ankles for two whole weeks until she'd finally worn them in.  
Murr loved it when Kim wore a dress that didn't suit a bra underneath. He could see the points of her nipples pressing against the fabric and the firm, gentle curve of her breasts as she breathed.  
"Maybe," Murr chuckled as he kissed Kim's neck softly letting his hands wander from the nape of her neck down her back to feel the roundness of her ass. God, he loved her ass, especially from behind. His mind wandered for a second imagining his fingers gripping her smooth firm ass flesh in his hands as she bounced on his cock. Feeling his cock twitch just thinking about it Murr shook his head and grabbed Kim pulling her closer to him a feeling of never wanting to let her go washing over him.  
"I love you, Kim. I mean like not just love you, but I'm deeply hopelessly insanely IN love with you."  
"I know James; I feel the same about you, you know I do. I love you with all my heart." Kim said flashing Murr a broad grin as she swayed slightly to the song that Nate and Cal had written for her.  
"Any regrets? About the last year and us?"  
"Hell no! I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with any one else but you James."  
Kim felt for the first time in her whole life that she actually belonged somewhere. In Cait and Dee, she'd found the older sisters she'd never had and the whole extended IJ family had become the family Kim had craved for and never had. She fitted, perfectly. Murr's parents, sisters and all his family members had welcomed her with open arms too, and there was also the bonus of loving her job to pieces. When she was with Murr, Kim was so deliriously happy she couldn't help but have a permanent smile on her face.  
"What?" Kim asked running her eyes over the hesitant look on Murr's face.  
"Will you marry me, Kim?"Murr blurted out as he sank his fingers into the small pocket on his waistcoat and pulled out the most beautiful Celtic ring. "I know you don't like too much in your face diamonds and bling Kim, but I thought you'd like this? I'm totally committed to you, have been for ages. We can have the longest engagement in the whole world if you like I can wait till I'm eighty to marry you I don't care, but please Kim just tell me you will marry me one day. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of your life with you."  
Murr's eye's shone as he searched Kim's face for an answer. The grin that spread across her face immediately said it all as they fell into each other's arms.  
"Don't expect me to wear white," Kim chuckled as their lips came together without hesitation. Murr ran his fingers through Kim's hair as their tongues slowly teased each other, each unconsciously moving closer, their kiss getting warmer, deeper. They continued to kiss, hard but slow, his tongue deep in her mouth, wrapped around hers. Until reluctantly Murr pulled away from Kim's lips knowing her scarlet red lipstick would be smudged across his own. He buried his face in the soft skin of Kim's neck and kissed her there gently as he flicked his tongue against her ear.  
"You are gorgeous, and you're all mine" He whispered.  
Moving her head around to face Murr again Kim's soft lips covered his as she parted his lips to slide her tongue between his teeth. She closed her eyes as she felt him respond, pushing his own tongue against hers. Murr tipped his head to press his mouth firmer into hers, running his fingers through her hair, before he broke away again.  
Kim opened her eyes as Murr's hand stroked her face, tracing his fingers along her lips. She parted her scarlet smudged lips to take his fingers to suck the tips gently.  
Their arms once again wrapped around each other, Kim dangled her wrists lazily over Murr's shoulders as she let her fingers tease against the back of his neck. Just over Murr's shoulder, Kim could see Nate grinning at her from the stage, and she knew without a doubt that he'd been in on the proposal. Murr confirmed this by raising his left hand to give Nate the thumbs up sign.  
"Hey gorgeous, I can hear you smiling, what are you thinking?" Murr said returning his left hand to Kim's body so he could squeeze the firm curve of her ass again with both hands.  
"That the moon is high, the night is dark I'm here with you, and everything is right with my world."

Dee pressed her finger on Cait's doorbell and waited. But there was no reply, so instead, she raised her knuckles and rapped loudly on the door.  
The beginners level salsa class had just finished, and Dee had been pushing her arms into her coat sleeves when she'd heard her in coming text tone. Wondering if it was Sal, Dee had felt a little deflated when she'd seen the sender was Q.  
On the surface, everything seemed to be going great between Sal and Dee. However, something was going on with Sal that was making Dee more than a little uneasy. He'd become more than a little evasive, taking a fair few phone calls discreetly out of Dee's ear shot and he seemed more often than not preoccupied during the times they were alone together. Dee couldn't work out what could be wrong but to be fair she was feeling distracted too, Kerry, Kristen and especially Hannah dominating her thoughts more often than not just recently.  
"It's open Dee, can you let yourself in? I can't open it." She heard Q call from the other side of the door. "I'm sterile!"  
Twisting the door knob in her hand Dee gingerly pushed the wide front door open. "What I mean is I'm sterilised or somethin', I mean oh shit I dunno what the fuck I mean!" Q was stood in the hallway holding his hands up carefully so he couldn't touch anything. "Thank God your here Dee." Turning around to face Q after shutting the door behind her back, Dee could see the relief flood into his eyes as the tightness of his jaw relaxed a little.  
"Are you absolutely sure Cait's in labour?" Dee asked hanging her coat and bag on the stand alone coat stand at the bottom of the stairs.  
Things had changed in Cait's apartment over the past few months. With Viv and Wes's permission, Cait was converting the cupboard under the stairs into a dark room. She'd cleared out and found new homes for everything stored in the cupboard. Viv had laughingly said it was her nesting instinct kicking in and Dee had agreed. Towards the end of January Cait had had the inexplicable feeling that she needed to get everything for the arrival of the baby in order before April.  
The conversion of the spare room into a nursery had been completed a week before the end of March, and the dark room conversion finished just two later. Now fully equipt and ready to go, Cait was looking forward to developing some of Q's used black and white film from her dad's Leica herself. Cait's plan was to take lessons about photo development at the end of the summer. She was quite looking forward to dividing her time between the baby and the dark room.  
"Oh yeah, she's definitely in labour, but everything's happening faster than it's supposed to Dee. They told us at the anti natal classes that the first stage of labour should last a longer than this. I stupidly figured that there'd be time to hang around and relax, you know. I thought that I'd be maybe able to complete a couple of levels in this new game of mine that's got me stumped. Hell, Dee, I thought we'd have time to plan what was gonna happen next. It feels like someones pressed the fast forward button on the remote and are fucking with us." Dee searched her eyes over Q's expression as the look of relief quickly dissolved to be replaced by a scared look of desperation.  
"Shouldn't she like maybe go into hospital then? She is ten days early after all." Dee questioned flicking her eyes up at the framed black and white shot of Cait at the summit of the mountain that Q had taken of her the year before.  
"She won't go, I've tried to persuade her, but she won't listen to me, I mean Dee who in their right mind gives birth at home in the 21st century? Who? Couldn't you maybe talk to her, tell her it's not too late to call 911. And yeah," Q shot Dee a pointed glare."I know the babies early, and I'm well aware of the date too!"  
"You know you'll never live it down don't you?" Dee said dropping her eyes and grinning as she rolled her sleeves up. "April first, April Fools Day. Sal's gonna think this is hilarious." Laughing at the scowl Q shot her way Dee crunched her teeth on the remains of the aniseed cube she'd been sucking.  
"Yeah, well he won't be only one laughing his ass off," Q grumbled good naturedly.  
"Hang on," Dee slowed her steps just by the kitchen doorway as Q carried on walking in front of her. She inclined her head a fraction to listen to the music that she could hear drifting into the short corridor from the partially open door of the spare room.  
Well, the world turns  
And a hungry little boy with a runny nose  
Plays in the street as the cold wind blows  
In the ghetto  
"Why is Cait playing Elvis?" Dee queried."Oh, don't get me wrong I like Elvis and In the Ghetto is one of my favourite Elvis tracks, but honestly not to give birth to."  
And his hunger burns  
So he starts to roam the streets at night  
And he learns how to steal, and he learns how to fight  
In the ghetto  
"Cait says the baby likes Elvis; his voice has always calmed him, her or whatever it's gonna be,"  
"Well, it's gonna be one or the other isn't it Q unless an alien got to her and she's gonna have a monster burst outta her stomach instead. Now, have you called the midwife?"  
"Yeah, but there's a bit of a problem with that. I called Sue, that's Cait's midwife, as soon as Cait told me she thought she was in labour but she's at a breech birth the other side of Brooklyn. Cait decided to have a bath and only got out of the tub about an hour ago saying she felt funny. She thinks her waters broke while she was having a bath." He was still holding his hands awkwardly in the air as Dee joined him by the spare room door. "Dee," He lowered his voice some what and leant forward "I don't think this kid is gonna wait for the midwife to get her ass over here. I've been as supportive as I can you know, rubbing her back and stuff but I feel like a dumb ass." His voice tapered off on a high panicky note as Dee saw the look of helplessness on his face.  
Q had tried to imagine the pain Cait was going through and had given up. Nothing he'd ever experienced in his life had prepared him for the death grip of Cait's hand around his as another contraction had taken her body. It didn't help that he was fretting like mad about the birth. He couldn't help be worried that something would or could go wrong and cursed himself once again for not being able to persuade Cait to have the baby in the hospital.  
Cait knew Q's concerns and his worry about something going wrong. She'd told him he'd watched too many fictionalised TV-births that went badly wrong quickly.  
"But Brian," Cait had begun caressing her hands over her swollen stomach as their conversation had once again turned to the baby's imminent birth. " They do it that way on TV because it's the most dramatic scenario imaginable and allows the director to use his 'things-are-going-wrong' music. In real-life, Brian, when a labour slows down, it happens gradually. And ambulances arrive quickly; the hospitals real close-by and Sue's a qualified home birth midwife, she's not an idiot. Sue isn't gonna take any unnecessary risks with my pregnancy. Even my doctor has said that my pregnancy has been so uncomplicated there's nothing to worry about." And so with a stubborn set of her jaw, Cait has closed down the conversation about the home birth, until the next time. That had only been two days before.  
"Dee?" Called Cait. She sounded astonishing bright and cheery to Dee for someone who was about to have a baby. Q pushed his way back into the spare bedroom with his ass still holding his arms in the air as Dee followed.  
Cait was laying on the spare bed that was covered with rubber sheeting underneath some old sheets and disposable birthing mats. Her head was propped up on a stack of pillows, and she was cheerfully singing along to Elvis.  
And yes I know how lonely life can be  
The shadows follow me  
And the night won't set me free  
But I don't let the evening get me down  
Now that you're around me  
"Dee," Cait beamed as soft light from the two bedside lamps cast a warm glow over her already flushed face." Can you get my stethoscope from over there and find the baby's heartbeat please." Cait pointed over to the top of her drawers before going back to singing softly along with Elvis as he sang 'And I love you so'.  
Dee stepped over and reached to pick up the simple instrument as Cait took hold of the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing. Cait pulled the stretched out of shape three colour demons t-shirt up. It was the same one that Q had left neatly folded out for her at Emma's house just before she'd left for Cambodia over two years ago. Dee placed the cold metal of the stethoscope against the taut warm skin of Cait's abdomen and smiled as she picked out the rapid, strong heartbeat of the baby.  
"Wanna listen?" Dee asked glancing at Q. She passed him the ear pieces of the stethoscope and watched as his pale, scared expression turned into a relieved broad grin as he felt the energy and life of his child's heartbeat."I think I'm gonna go and get sterile too Q; baby Quinn seems to be in a hurry to meets it's mommy and daddy, Cait ain't going nowhere." Dee said turning to watch as Cait closed her eyes and began to breathe rapidly as she bent her knees and arched her back slightly. The only sound in the room was Cait's breathing and the voice of Elvis now singing 'Kentucky Rain' as the strain of the impending birth moved through the whole of her body.  
Kentucky rain keeps pouring down  
And up ahead's another town  
That I'll go walking thru  
With the rain in my shoes  
Searching for you  
In the cold Kentucky Rain  
In the cold Kentucky Rain  
Dee leant forward at the bottom of the bed her hands pressing into the mattress her head between Cait's legs. She could see, the passage widen, taut almost quivering with the action of Cait's labouring muscles. Dee could see the top of the baby's dark haired head before it disappeared back in like a hand up a sleeve.  
"Two minutes," Dee said smiling at Cait as she watched her relax, open her eyes and sigh. "I'll back in two minutes okay?"  
"I'm not going anywhere," Cait chuckled as Dee rolling her sleeves up even higher.  
"I can see the baby's head Q," Dee said. "I'm just gonna clean up; I'll be as quick as I can okay?" She called dashing out of the bedroom.  
"Have you got the camera, Brian?" Cait asked as she bunched up part of the old sheets she lay on in her fists.  
"Yeah, but shouldn't I stay sterile?"  
"No Dee's here now, you can stay up here at the head end instead of the business end if you like. I can feel the next contract coming Brian, take my picture with the Leica, quickly." Q picked up the camera turned it towards Cait and photographed her. "It's gonna be soon Brian, very soon."  
Cait closed her eyes again and drew a deep, loud breath as Dee came back into the bedroom to move quickly to the foot of the bed. Q photographed Cait as her whole body lay poised, while she gathered herself, chin up, mouth open and gasping, waiting. Suddenly Cait groaned and lifted her whole body off the bed nearly.  
"Hey, take it easy Cait," Dee murmured as she leant forward and touched the baby's head carefully, guiding it as it moved from Cait's body. Q moved the camera from Cait and photographed Dee's hands as she held the tiny head of the baby like the delicate shell of an egg. The baby's face was towards him, flat and motionless its features not defined yet. Its mouth was a straight line; it's tiny slits for eyes swollen, tightly closed and a little-squashed curve for a nose.  
Cait relaxed again as Dee stood very still, hands still gently around the baby's head. "Once more," Dee told Cait as their eyes locked and Elvis's voice serenaded them.  
Cait's whole body clenched tight, and then she gasped as the rest of the little body slid towards Dee. Cait breathed long, quiet, exhausted breaths, Elvis sang, and then the baby cried. Dee held the baby and rubbed its narrow, greyish back as its incredibly small arms and legs moved a little. Cait smiled as the baby wailed briefly lifting her head to see. Q had totally forgotten about taking photographs; his eyes were centred entirely on the baby.  
Dee glanced at her friend then at the man she knew Cait loved with all her heart. Q Smiled at Cait as she lay back, her chestnut hair was sticking to her forehead with the effort of giving birth, her face mottled red a little from exertion and to Q, Cait had never looked more beautiful to him.  
"Cait, Brian, congratulations you have a beautiful daughter," Dee said grinning as she felt the tears pricking in her eyes. She lay the baby on Cait's stomach, as Cait instructed her on how and where to tie and cut the cord with the sterilised equipment Cait had ready.  
The baby's face had changed in the first few moments from bluish grey to pink and shape had now grown from the flat features of before. Her tiny nose had risen into a perfect soft curve, her thin mouth moved and stretched as her tongue poked from between her lips, tasting the air as her eyes opened and closed blinking and squinting as Elvis seemingly crooned to her in the back ground.  
Amazing Grace!  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind but now I see  
"Amazing Grace," Q croaked his voice full of emotion. "I told you the baby would tell us its name when it came."  
"I think you'll find Elvis did that Brian," Cait sighed smiling softly.  
" All I can say is," Cait smiled as she cradled her daughter to her breast. "It's a bloody good job Elvis wasn't singing Frankie and Johnny when she was born. I wouldn't have wanted to be the one to explain that to her when she hit her teens and wanted to know why she'd got a boys names."  
"Q?" Dee asked moving up to his side and handing him a soft white towel from the pile of things that were set out on a small table beside the bed. "Take Grace for a moment; I think that might be the midwife ringing the door bell like some kinda insane person." Q's whole body shook as with trembling fingers he wrapped the warm towel around his daughter and lifted her away from Cait. She was so tiny and felt as light as a feather. Gently he pushed the towel away from her little face, holding her so Cait could see. Dee came back into the room then with the midwife following behind. Sue began to fuss over Cait as Dee looked on and Q quietly slipped from the room cradling his daughter in his arms.  
Q held her for a moment in front of the living room window of Cait's apartment. The day had started out dull and grey, but now there was a light golden glow pushing through the partially closed curtains. He sat in the rocking chair that Cait had bought for nursing and moved slowly back and forth. Grace was asleep. Her fingers relaxed and warm against his chest.  
"That was some entrance Miss Grace Quinn," Q sighed hoping the steady rhythm of the rocking chair would make up for the unexpectedly quick journey she'd just gone through.  
He thought of the overwhelming force that had gripped Cait's body at her birth and the unexpected way Grace had moved as she'd felt her way to life outside of Cait. Q was shaken more than he thought he would be by the awesomeness of the birth. With one hand Q took a corner of the towel and wiped Graces face, which was still stained from the delivery. As the towel touched her, she gave a surprised jerk and opened both eyes to stare at Q almost like she was looking straight into his eyes, and he knew it then, felt it. Her fingers fluttered, and so did Q's heart.  
He gazed down at her as she fell asleep again, breathing softly. The corners of her mouth moved briefly into what seemed to Q like a small smile as she made a little sound with her lips as she slept. Q didn't believe in love at first sight. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he could fall in love at first sight. But he had. The moment when it had almost seemed like Grace had looked straight into his eyes into his very soul, he knew his heart had been taken for the second time. His beautiful daughter, just like her mother, had his heart.

 

Dee had cleaned herself up while the midwife had taken care of Cait and had checked over baby Grace. She'd made a strong pot of tea and had been stood in the kitchen pouring the brew into two mugs when the midwife had cheerful waved her goodbyes.  
"Ah god, your a life saver Dee," Cait had sighed as she'd reaching to take one of the mugs from her. She wrinkled her nose a little at the strong smell of aniseed on Dee's breath as she looped her fingers through the mugs handle.  
For a guy who'd expressed on more than one occasion that he didn't really like kids Q was giving a stellar performance of a doting dad. With baby Grace still cradled in his arms, his eyes had momentarily flicked up to watch Dee place the other steaming mug of tea onto the drawers next to him.  
"Do you wanna hold her Dee?" Q had asked. Dee had stilled her movements for a moment her back to him and Cait. She'd twisted the mug around a few times, so the handle had eventually faced outwards, hesitation in her stance.  
"If it's all the same to you two guys, I'm gonna head off home." Turning around Dee had smiled apologetically before crossing her arms over her chest defensively avoiding Cait's eye. "You two need some privacy with Grace before any one else comes visiting," Dee had dropped her eyes to search them over the pattern of the rug for a short while.  
Dismissing the growing awkwardness she'd felt creeping up on her Dee had pulled her eyes up from rug to smile brightly at Cait and Q. "I really should get going. I've got a kitchen crammed full of baking ingredients back at the house 'cause I sorta promised to bake for Elodie and Fraye's Easter Fayre."  
It had been easy for Dee to leave. She'd tried her best not to make her actions seemed hurried, hoping that Cait wouldn't pick up on the fact that she needed to get away, to breathe.  
She hadn't driven straight home. Instead, Dee had found herself just sitting in the blue Fiat 500 she'd been driving around in since Christmas just parked up out side Cait's apartment  
Dee's fingers had twisted tighter around the steering wheel as her shoulders had shaken. Her sobs were stifled at first, but then she'd been overcome by a wave of emotion she couldn't even explain to herself, and that's when she'd broken down entirely. Dee's whole body had shaken with each raking sob as hot tears had scolded down her cheeks. Her gasping breath had echoed in the small confined space of the car as Dee made no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her tears. Bowing her head to rest her forehead against the car's steering wheel, Dee had sat and cried for a while until finally, no more tears had come.

Half way through her marathon backing spree Dee had wondered if she'd gone more than a little over the top. She'd baked two dozen red velvet cup cakes. The same amount in blueberry muffins, and so many gingerbread biscuits she'd lost count exactly how many she had actually made.  
One lot of gingerbread biscuits, now finished were the shape of an easter egg decorated with wavy patterns of icing. The second batch was in the shape of rabbits and lay cooling on a wire rack on the counter top farthest from the stove. Satisfied Dee pushed the cutter in the shape of a baby chick into the last piece of the gingerbread dough she knew she could get a decent shape out of. Discarding the spare Dee placed the last gingerbread chick onto the baking tray with the others and smoothly slid the metal tray onto the oven shelf. Closing the door of the oven, Dee set the timer and began to clean up just as she heard Sal come in the front door.  
Late afternoon sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, dancing on the crinkled purple, red and orange sweetie wrappers that hung from the wind chime that Elodie had made Sal. Standing in front of the window, Dee was dusting the flour off her hands over the sink as Sal pushed the kitchen door open.

"Stop fucking about dude!" Sal had laughed as he'd put Q on speaker phone. He'd been driving back to Staten Island, back home from his meeting in Brooklyn when he'd taken Q's call. "If this is your idea of an April fool it's in very bad taste bud." However, the next laugh had died in his throat as it had soon become apparent to Sal that his friend hadn't been joking, so he'd made a slight detour and had driven over to Cait's apartment.  
"Did you know Murray and Kim got engaged last night?" Q had asked twisting his head to squint back at Sal through the fog of cigar smoke that had hung in the early afternoon air around where they were sitting. Sal had shaken his head as he'd drawn on the huge cigar he held, holding the smoke in his mouth and tasting it before letting it go.  
"What's happening to us, Sal?" Q's brow had furrowed his dark eyes clouding somewhat as he'd watched Jimmy and Chad stalk around the small backyard patio area of Cait's apartment.  
"It's called growing up Brian? You know like doing the adult thing and facing up to your responsibilities."  
"Umm," Q had mused for a minute."Jeez, you do realise I turned forty-three last month Sal? But I think this is about as grown up as I get. I mean I don't wanna take it too far do I? Just enough should do so's Grace doesn't grow up thinking she's got a total dick for a dad. What about you Sal? What about this weird blended family of yours dude?"  
"My weird blended family is just fine thanks, Bri. Kristen's coming over next month for a few weeks now her apprenticeships finished. Hannah and Kerry will be over in the summer and in June Dee, and I officially become Freya and Elodie's Foster parents."  
"Ever thought about having kids of your own Sal?" Q hadn't seen the clouded look sweep across Sal's eyes. Seeing Cait pregnant had given Sal 'baby fever'.  
"Dee's unsure how she feels about starting all over again, so I dunno." Sal had fallen silent for a moment pondering on the out of character way Dee had been acting just lately. She seemed to either be asleep for hours or wanting sex when she wasn't. He wasn't complaining about the latter, but Sal thought Dee was pushing herself too much and needed to slow down. It had been New Year when Dee had caved in and told Sal she'd seriously think about them starting a family. He'd looked at it as a little victory but then nothing more had been mentioned about it from Dee and Sal had felt too uncomfortable to push the issue any further. Sal had shrugged not really wanting to admit to himself let alone to Q that something was bugging him big time where Dee was concerned, and he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Dee was fantastic today by the way, " Q had said shuffling his weight on the metal steps they were both sitting on as he'd tipped his head back to exhale a plume of cigar smoke over their heads. "Rushed off before Cait and I had time to ask her something though. We want to ask her to be Grace's God Mother," Q had turned then to grin at Sal. " And Cait and I are gonna make you an offer you can't refuse Sal,"Rolling his eyes at Q's awful Don Corleone impression Sal had held his breath waiting for his friend to continue. "Will you be Grace's God Father, Sal?"  
"You fuckin' wit me?" Sal had said laughing trying to keep a straight face through his best Sicilian accent. "Seriously dude I'd be honoured."  
"Are you crying, Salvatore?"Q had smirked running his gaze over the glassy hint in Sal's eyes.  
"No," He'd replied defensively. "Got smoke in my eye, that's all. And don't call me Salvatore, okay. Joey's already called me by my full name this year already and once per year is enough thanks."

The aroma of gingerbread mingled with furniture polish and a hint of disinfectant had hit Sal's nostrils as soon as he'd walked into the hall.  
Leaning nonchalantly against the door jamb, after slipping his snickers off Sal silently watched Dee for a moment as she busied herself tidying away. She was wearing a blue wrap-around skirt and a white shirt; both were hugging her body in exactly the right places. It took all of Sal's willpower not to hurriedly rush into the kitchen and scoop her up into his arms.  
"Busy day?"Sal queered. As usual, Dee wasn't wearing anything on her feet. She bent forward on her tip-toes to check on the contents of the oven her bum thrust out towards Sal. "Did anything interesting happen?"  
"Nah," Dee smiled turning back to the sink as she rattled the anise sweet she was sucking on against her teeth." Went to work for a couple of hours this morning, delivered a baby then came home and baked." Sal's eyes followed the swing of Dee's head her hair held up in a high ponytail, the dark brown tresses flowing down her back. Sal could see as she moved her head to one side that Dee's lips were pursed in that all too familiar expression of concentration she had when she was busy.  
Coming up behind Dee, Sal began to help Dee clean up but couldn't quite concentrate on the task. Dee noticed Sal's eyes travelling over her bare legs. Turning around towards the sink, Dee bent over slightly intentionally wiggling her bum at Sal. She swayed her hips from side to side in that way that made Sal's mind go nuts. As mouthwatering as the baking smells were to Sal, he didn't care one bit for the gingerbread anymore. There was only one thing on his mind.  
Coming over to Dee as she stood up straight, her back facing him, Sal placed his hands on Dee's hips and pressed his body right up against hers. Slowly he began kissing along the side of Dee's neck, moving to nibble on her ear, before kissing and nibbling back down as he let his hands start to roam. First, they ran lightly across her stomach, before Sal placed his warm palms over your breasts. Dee dropped the tea towel she was holding as Sal's hands left her breasts to travel to the hem of her shirt. Nimbly he worked his long fingers on every button, pushing them through each button hole in turn until he could tug the shirt away from her arms. Sal flung the shirt roughly to the floor. The bra went next, landing on top of the shirt. Now Sal's hands were free to run all over her breasts, as he caught and rolled Dee's hard puckered nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, all the while continuing to kiss and lick at Dee's neck.  
With one hand still at her right breast, Sal let the other move under her skirt, to disappear into Dee's knickers. He ran his middle finger slowly along the outside of her warmth, from the bottom to the top before pushing them further inside. Sal groaned deep in his throat feeling the wetness of Dee coating his fingers as he lightly rubbed her hard nub in a circular motion with his thumb. Dee couldn't help but moan as she glanced back. They kissed deeply while Sal's fingers worked her slowly at first but then faster. Dee felt like her hips had a mind of their own as they moved with his motions, pushing right back into him to feel the growing bulge in his jeans pressing against her ass.  
"How long do we have?" Sal asked his breath hot and moist against Dee's ear as his whispered words sent a thrill tingling straight down Dee's spine.  
"Between ten maybe even fifteen minutes at the most before they burn," Dee gasped at the feeling of Sal's fingers rubbing her faster. Removing his hand for a moment, he fumbled blindly before grabbing hold of her knickers yanking them down to her thighs. Shimmying her hips, Dee let them fall to her ankles, where she flicked them away with her toes.  
Turning Dee around Sal's eyes searched and found that the island in the middle of the kitchen was the only place free from either cakes or biscuits. He grabbed Dee by the hips and helped her up on to it pushing her flat. Then he ducked under her skirt. The desire he felt at that moment for Dee was almost too much, but Sal somehow managed to compose himself as he lifted her left leg. He started kissing and nibbling his way up from her knee until he reached the top of her thighs. He ran his tongue around and licked teasingly around the inner most top of her thigh before kissing her smooth, warm skin before doing it all again with her right leg. Dee could feel his hot breath touching her as Sal kissed over her thighs. Her pulse quickened from the anticipation of what was to come next.  
Finally, Dee felt Sal lean into her and give her throbbing lips a long slow lick as Dee's fingers scraped against the granite of the island's top. Sal covered her with his mouth and sucked while his tongue flicked at her lips. Then he buried his tongue inside her core to let it flick at her g spot. Dee moaned and squirmed on the counter as Sal turned his tongues attention back to her clit, flicking the throbbing nub with the tip of his tongue he covered it with his lips and hummed in his throat. The vibration of Sal's humming against her pulsing core drove Dee wild. Her breathing had become sharper, as her toes curled on Sal's shoulders and he felt her thighs spasm. A deep moan of ecstasy came from Dee as she thrust herself against Sal's face. She rode out the feeling letting his tongue, and fingers bring her up and up, higher and higher. Then the taste on Sal's tongue changed as Dee came hard.  
Standing up Sal pushed Dee's skirt from over his head, and wiped his mouth. Dee lay on the counter in front of him, her chest heaving. Biting her lip, and staring at the bulge in his jeans.Smirking wickedly Dee slid from the counter to her knees. Hands shaking from her orgasm Dee unzipped his jeans and yanked his boxers down. Sal's cock was already painfully hard as Dee grasped it firmly with one hand and brought the smooth velvet head to her lips. She rolled her tongue around the head then worked it down the shaft. Teasingly, Dee parted her lips and slowly, so very slowly took the head in your mouth her tongue not stopping moving. Sal let out a long breath when she reached between his legs and pulled him closer gasping as she trailed her tongue down the vein running the length of his cock to his balls. Sal's eyes rolled back in his head at the firm pressure of Dee sucking each one in turn. Her hands then went back to sliding up and down his length as she took him into her mouth once more. Sal knew he couldn't take much more.  
"Fuck I'm gonna come soon," He gasped feeling the pressure in his balls building. Dee stopped. Kissing the tip of his cock, she smiled looked up at Sal and mouthed the words "Fuck me." He didn't need to be told twice.  
Helping Dee to her feet, Sal bent her over the kitchen island. Dee stood on the tips of her toes, her skirt bunched in one hand as Sal guided himself to her. He slid only the head of his cock inside at first before pulling it back out until only the very tip of his cock was in her.  
Whimpering Dee glared at Sal over her shoulder, a mock-serious look on her face. "Fuck me now!"She slowly mouthed, and Sal readily obliged.  
He gave one long forceful thrust feeling Dee's muscles grip his cock as he began to thrust into her again and again. He lifted her right legs from the floor and wrapped it around his waist to pull her closer to him. Reaching his hand around Sal rubbed her clit in time with the rhythm of his cock sliding into her. Sal could feel the familiar sensation building. His breathing increased, as did Dee's; little moans escaped her mouth in time to Sal's thrusts, getting louder and louder. His actions become rushed, hurried but Dee's moaning told him she didn't care; she was as close as he was. His fingers worked her clit faster as Sal bent over her to nuzzle Dee's neck.  
Waves of pleasure rolled over them both. Dee's breath caught in her throat as she bucked and jerked, while Sal held her in place, feeling her muscles clench, and tighten around his cock. Starting to lose control, Sal grunted out his orgasm; he grabbed Dee's hips and with a final thrust, released himself inside her as they came together. On quivering legs they just stood together joined, breathing heavily. The kitchen smelled of sex and baking gingerbread. Just at that moment, the oven timer began beeping.  
Gingerly Dee raised herself up and stretched out as Sal moved away from her.  
"Shit, quick before they burn!."Dee exclaimed diving for the oven gloves. Carefully she retrieved the baking tray from the oven, acutely aware that she was naked except for her skirt. She placed the tray of biscuits onto the chopping board and examined these last batch of cookies. They were just a little darker than the first two batches, and a couple were a little charred at the chicks feet. "They'll be alright once they've cooled and I've put some icing on them don't you think?" Slipping her hands out of the oven gloves Dee turned her eyes to Sal.  
"We need a bigger kitchen," Sal stated from where he stood next to the island. " One that's got the room for a sofa and a larger table." Sal's jeans and boxers were bunched around his ankles; his semi hard cock was dripping their combined cum onto his boxers as he struggled to open a packet of tissues.  
"Like an extension or something? Dee asked turning to scoop her shirt up off the floor now the biscuits were cooling.  
"No, like a new house Dee," Sal tossed the now used tissue into the trash and reached into the packet for another. "A bigger place would mean a bedroom each for the girls and more than enough room for when anyone stays over like Madison, Leah or Hannah and the girls. It makes sense Dee you know it does, and I know the perfect place," Sal finished digging his phone out of his pocket as he pulled his jeans back up over his boxers. "I had a viewing this morning at a place only ten minutes from the VZ bridge," Sal swiped through his phone looking for the right e-mail to show Dee. Dee just stood gaping at Sal. Moving hadn't been something they'd even planned let alone discussed. With trembling fingers, Dee took hold of Sal's phone, but she couldn't seem to focus on the image as her vision swam and blurred. " It's a three-storey Victorian build on a quiet block with loads of potential and a full basement," Sal carried on busily buckling his belt. " Seven bedrooms, two baths and a master. It's a vacant lot Dee, and it's no problem to call the agent in the morning and arrange a viewing," Belt fastened Sal raised his eyes to Dee and the smile on his lips instantly slipped, as his jaw went slack. Sal and Dee usually talked about everything. Disagreeing about many things, they had discussions, never arguments. Sal was never angry with her, and Dee had never given Sal any reason to be annoyed with her.  
Dee was standing stock still silently crying. Sal could see the tears slowly run out of her dark almond shaped eyes to fall on the wrongly buttoned up shirt. Dee just stared at Sal as she cried, but her eyes had that distant look of someone whose mind was far away. Sal didn't know what to do or say.  
Slowly Sal came closer to Dee to wrap his arms around her. He held her close to him as she cried. Dee couldn't move, as she continued to sob in Sal's arms. Sal could feel her shaking in his arms as he held her steady. Gradually Dee calmed down. Sal loosed his grip as Dee squeezed him close. He let out a deep breath as her tears slowly trickled onto his shirt. Sal closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
"I'm sorry," Dee sniffed pulling away from Sal's chest to look up at him. Sal put on a strong kind face his eyes searching Dee's red rimmed tired looking eyes.  
"What is it, Dee?" At that moment Sal felt the first pangs of worry in his chest as he felt his heart rate speed up. "What's got you all wound up like this babe?" He saw then the indecision in her eyes. Dee was afraid to tell him something, and Sal had no idea what 'it' was.  
"Hannah's pregnant Sal," Dee blurted out. The bad feeling Sal had had about what 'it' might be melted away as he tucked a stray strand of Dee's hair behind her ear.  
"Is that what's been bugging you for the past week or so?"  
"Yes," Dee replied as Sal tipped her head up so he could gaze into her eyes. "And no,"  
"What else is wrong Dee? Is it Freya and Elodie? Are you having second thoughts about fostering the girls, don't you wanna go through with the adoption? Is it the wedding? It is, isn't it? I know we haven't set a date for the wedding yet, but you know what it's been like just lately. Work just always seems to get in the way, but I promise we will soon. I knew it was stressing you out I just knew it. And then I go and blow it all by adding moving to the mix; I'm such a dick....."  
"Sal shut the fuck up and kiss me," Dee almost demanded. She smoothed her hands over Sal's shoulders teasing her fingers against the skin at the back of his neck her fingers pulling at his hair a little to bring his lips to hers. She kissed Sal pushed her tongue into his mouth, slowly bringing it in and out and around his lips. His head was spinning as he returned Dee's kiss by pushing his own tongue in her mouth, Dee sucked on it gently as if it were his cock. She moved her lips from Sal's and went instead to his neck. Tenderly she kissed his neck.  
"That's not everything Sal," Dee murmured her breath lightly feathering against his neck as she licked and kissed up to his ear. Dee sucked and nibbled on his ear lobe for a moment before moving her soft lips close to his ear. Sal lifted his shoulder at the feeling of her breath tickling against the sensitive skin of his ear. "I'm pregnant too Sal, I'm having your baby."  
"Shut up," He chided her jokingly pulling Dee's head around to face him. "Shut the fuck up, are you sure? I mean you never mentioned you'd stopped taking your birth control and I haven't noticed you being sick neither."  
"I don't get sick never have. I get emotional, exhausted, horny as hell and a yucky metallically taste in my mouth."  
"That explains those god awful aniseed cube sweets you can't get enough of, and the fiery ginger beer in the fridge." Dee nodded.  
"I don't know how I'm gonna tell Hannah and the girls. I know they're just gonna freak out for sure, and Helen will almost certainly stop talking to me again, and Auntie Joan will definitely disown me when she hears the news. Which isn't that much of a loss anyway, and I can see Cait already planning play dates and, and..." Dee went to open her mouth to say something else, but Sal shushed her, pressed his fingers against her lips.  
"Your rambling babe. Everything will work out Dee; I'll help you tell the girls," A broad grin transformed his laughing face. " Helen and Auntie Joan can go get fucked," the dimples showed on his cheeks as he laughed into Dee's sparkling brown eyes. "Not too sure how I feel about my kid hanging around Quinn's daughter. Especially if we have a boy, the words 'led astray' are springing to mind already," Dee suppressed a mock look of shock at his words as Sal's gorgeous green eyes glinted mischievously warning Dee not to say anything else.  
" And as for you Dee, just......Shut your face, Grandma! "

And the rest...is unwritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I meant to have this epilogue up sooner, but stuff happened.  
> Anyhow, I'd just like to thank you all for reading this story.  
> I greatly appreciate those readers who took the time to read these long ass chapters and if you left me kudos on any part of this story once again thank you.The lovely comments I received spurred me on to finish this story too.  
> Thank you so much.  
> It's time to move on from these characters and let them go. I have another story I have begun work on and many more ideas, but definitely no more multi plot stories, done that, got the t-shirt and burnt it!


End file.
